Early winter
by Valdemar
Summary: Post-movie. Loki regresa a Asgard fingiendo haberse reformado, y desposa a la doncella Sigyn como maniobra para mejorar su imagen. Su matrimonio estará lleno de traiciones y desengaños, pero ¿puede haber lugar para el amor en el frío corazón de Loki?
1. Chapter 1

**Early winter**

**Summary**: A pesar de haber caído en el abismo, Loki se hunde en un "agujero de gusano" que lo devuelve al reino de Asgard. Frigga y Thor lo acogen de nuevo, deseando perdonar y olvidar; pero Odín decide castigarle como castigó a Thor en su momento y le impone un período de prueba, condicionando su permanencia en Asgard a que él demuestre que se ha reformado y ha sentado cabeza. Ante esto y la pérdida de su reputación, a Loki se le ocurre que puede ganar puntos a ojos de su padre y de la sociedad asgardiana convirtiéndose en un perfecto padre de familia.

Para ello, debe escoger una esposa y se encapricha de Sigyn, una de las doncellas de palacio, pensando que será más manejable y obediente que una esposa de la nobleza. Para él, Sigyn es sólo un instrumento para conseguir sus fines, e intenta endurecer su corazón ante la naciente atracción que siente por ella. Con el paso de los años, la relación se irá deteriorando y sembrando de traiciones, decepciones, dolor, culpa e incluso odio, pero en el fondo, la fidelidad y el amor de Sigyn son la única oportunidad de redención para Loki.

**Género**: Romance/Drama

**Pairings**: Loki/Sigyn, menciones de Thor/Jane

**Warnings:** Spoilers de la película, algunas escenas lime (no demasiado gráficas).

Y violencia. Del tipo sangriento, luchas, muertes y tal, pero también, y bastante, entre la pareja. No física (si bien sí que hay un par de escenas de violencia física entre ellos, aunque nada demasiado bestia, creo), pero sí cierto grado de violencia psicológica que comenzará de forma ligera para ir aumentando con la tensión.

Aviso para que os vayáis preparando y os mentalicéis para que cuando llegue no os traumatice mucho. Si a lo que estáis acostumbradas es al enfoque de Loki / Sigyn donde ella es una dulce flor y la única que puede sacar a la luz el lado amable de Loki, aquí no vais a encontrar eso (o no del todo). En esta historia va a haber mucho romance y mucho angst, pero también una relación algo retorcida y en ciertos puntos hasta un poco abusiva (yo no lo veo tanto, pero hay gente que está más sensibilizada con el tema). Si creéis que no sois capaces de aguantar eso, tal vez no os interese engancharos al fic. Sé que me estoy quitando lectores al decir esto, pero ya hay gente que me ha comentado al respecto y no quiero haceros pasarlo mal.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Thor y sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y productores Stan Lee, Jack Kirby y Marvel Comics (el cómic) y Kenneth Branagh, Marvel Studios y Paramount Pictures (la película). Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

Este disclaimer vale para todos los capítulos.

**NA**: Este fic es de romance, y su protagonista es Loki, personaje que me conquistó desde el primer momento en la película. Como sabéis, tengo debilidad por los personajes atormentados, y la caracterización de estilo shakesperiano que Branagh le dio en la peli le hacía comerse la pantalla en cada escena que tenía, algo a lo que contribuyó también la genial interpretación de Tom Hiddleston. Tuvo la habilidad de resultar un villano muy eficaz y a la vez hacernos sentir una profunda lástima por él.

Para aquéllos que sólo conozcan la película, Sigyn es la esposa de Loki según la mitología nórdica, la diosa de la fidelidad. También aparece en el universo Marvel de Thor, aunque su relación con Loki no es muy buena. En este fic, muchas cosas de su caracterización y de su historia son de mi invención, pero he intentado respetar otros puntos que aparecen en la mitología. También he intentado retratar a un Loki más o menos en carácter: solitario, resentido, manipulador y mezquino, incluso malvado. Por eso, el romance no va a ser nada empalagoso, sino lleno de angst –que me chifla–, desamor y hasta violencia en ocasiones.

El título del fic –no sabéis cuánto odio buscar títulos, a menos que los tenga muy claros desde el principio– viene de la canción de Gwen Stefani, porque tanto su estilo, triste y desengañado, como la letra en sí, refleja muy bien el argumento y la relación que habrá entre los protagonistas, que se irá enfriando hasta entrar en un "invierno prematuro".

Tenéis algunos montajes fotográficos, un tanto chapuceros, sobre la pareja y la historia en mi página de deviantArt (la cual podréis encontrar en mi perfil). En mi cabeza, Sigyn tiene los rasgos de la actriz inglesa Sophia Myles, especialmente la imagen que tenía en la película _Outlander_ (o si no, también en películas como _Tristan and Isolde_). Podéis ver cómo quedan en un fanvídeo que hice al empezar a publicar el fanfic, en ht tp : / / vimeo . com / 31173496 (eliminad los espacios). Por supuesto la edición de vídeos tampoco es lo mío, pero da una idea bastante aproximada de cómo se ven los personajes juntos.

Otra cosa: en la película se da un tratamiento distinto que en el cómic o la mitología a todos los fenómenos mágicos, pertenecientes o no a Asgard. En un determinado momento Thor le dice a Jane que "tus antepasados lo llamaban magia; tú lo llamas ciencia. En el mundo de donde vengo ambas cosas son lo mismo". Según lo que deduzco de la peli, los asgardianos son una raza alienígena superior parecida a la humana, no dioses –aunque se atribuyan los títulos de tales por pura costumbre: "dios del trueno", "dios del engaño", etc.–; y lo que ellos muestran como magia no son más que manifestaciones avanzadas de ciencia y tecnología.

Esto quiere decir que introduzco ciertas cosas que aparecen en la mitología, o en los cómics, dándoles una cierta justificación científica –aunque muchas veces es más ciencia ficción que otra cosa, algo inverosímil o rebuscada–, o bien alterándolas para quitarle ese componente demasiado "mágico", aunque a partir de la mitad del fic también empiezo a hablar de la magia (especialmente por parte de Loki) pero en el aspecto de poderes extrasensoriales, como la telequinesis, telepatía, etc.

Y sin más advertencias, espero que os guste y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>–1–<p>

Todos los hombres tienen una parte buena y una parte mala. La primera desea, ante todo, vivir en paz; no gusta de malgastar energías haciendo daño. La segunda es egoísta, cruel y retorcida y busca ante todo satisfacer sus instintos de destrucción, propia y de otros. Es el grado de una y otra, la intensidad con la que están arraigadas en el alma, la que nos define como buenas o malas personas.

En el caso de Loki Laufeyson, príncipe asgardiano, su parte buena recibió un golpe mortal cuando leyó la decepción y la repulsa en los ojos de su padre adoptivo, el rey Odín. No le importó nada más. Ni su propia precaria situación, pendiendo de un hilo sobre el abismo en el que flotaba Asgard, sujeto únicamente por la lanza Gungnir que a la vez sujetaba su medio hermano Thor; ni el hecho de que si sobrevivía tendría que enfrentarse, con toda probabilidad, a un juicio por traición, por usurpación y por otros crímenes.

Sí, había mentido y engañado a todos para que Thor resultara desterrado y había aprovechado el Sueño de Odín para ocupar fraudulentamente el trono. Pero no había querido hacer daño a nadie, al menos al principio. Si Thor se hubiera quedado en Midgard como un buen chico y los idiotas de sus amigos no hubieran desafiado a Odín sólo para traerle de vuelta, él nunca se hubiera visto obligado a enviarles al Destructor para detenerlos. Pero en realidad no había deseado su muerte –¿o tal vez sí?–, sólo quería retenerlos allí. Los necesitaba fuera, no quería tener la menor interferencia.

Lo único que quería, lo que siempre había deseado, era demostrar a todos y sobre todo al propio Odín, que él podría ser un rey tan bueno como Thor, mejor incluso que ese palurdo impulsivo. ¡Por favor, si había asesinado al gigante Laufey, su propio padre biológico, para proteger a su familia y a su pueblo! Porque en ese momento, aún se consideraba asgardiano. Pero ya no más.

Nunca más.

Nada de lo que él hiciera complacería a Odín. El Padre de Todos, antiguo guerrero él mismo, siempre preferiría a Thor y su carácter violento y salvaje; y despreciaría a Loki y a sus métodos basados en la astucia. ¿Por qué? Era así como él lo educó, ¿no era cierto?

Loki nunca tendría la fuerza de Thor, en cambio era mucho más inteligente y conocía el alma de los seres vivos como nadie en ninguno de los reinos, por lo que se le hacía fácil comprender y engañar a sus enemigos. ¿Por qué eso estaba mal? ¿No sostenía Odín que cada uno debía emplear el arma que mejor supiera manejar? Porque eso era lo que había hecho Loki, que contaba con su astucia al igual que Thor contaba con Mjolnir. Y había sido eficaz, o casi: Laufey estaba muerto, y Jotunheim habría desaparecido si el estúpido de su hermano no se hubiera entrometido.

Pero fue a Thor a quien la reina Frigga recibió con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de que había sido Loki, y no él, quien había salvado su vida y la de su esposo. Y cuando el Padre de Todos despertó de su letargo, fue a Thor, el desterrado por su imprudencia y su irracionalidad, a quien sujetó lleno de miedo a perder a su heredero; y fue a Loki, que había ideado un plan para deshacerse de los más temibles enemigos de Asgard, a quien miró con censura.

En ese momento, el Loki que deseaba ser aceptado, amado, desapareció casi por completo. Aquella parte de su ser que tanto ansiaba el cariño y el respeto de los suyos, se replegó sobre sí misma hasta ser devorada por esa otra parte que sólo quería venganza.

Y él lo supo. Notó cómo su amor por Odín y Frigga, sus padres adoptivos, y por su hermano Thor, estaba muriendo. Por eso, con las últimas energías que le quedaban para hacer lo correcto, se desasió de la lanza y se dejó caer en el abismo. Ya no era asgardiano, ni un gigante de hielo. Tampoco pertenecería ya a la familia de los elegidos de Odín. No sabía ni quién era. Era mejor acabar con todo.

Lo último que notó fue una sensación envolvente, flotante, mientras era engullido por la oscuridad. Aquello debía de ser la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

El universo se rige por fuerzas invisibles mucho más allá de la comprensión actual del hombre por la naturaleza, y en ocasiones sus caminos parecen retorcidos y caprichosos; por eso los humanos intentan darle una definición, un concepto inteligible, y lo llaman "destino". Cuando una partícula insignificante –una vida que ha perdido el deseo de seguir existiendo–, queda a merced de esas fuerzas, a veces se compadecen de ella y le permiten morir. Otras, simplemente le devuelven al punto de partida.

El ser humano aún no ha descubierto todos los secretos y alcances de los llamados agujeros negros, que existen diseminados por el espacio en lugares y condiciones que aún son un misterio. Ni su razón de ser, ni su naturaleza han sido aún totalmente explicadas, existiendo, con toda probabilidad, varios tipos con naturalezas y propiedades totalmente diferentes. Algunos de ellos son simplemente áreas de vacío que atraen la materia con una gravedad millones de veces superior a la normal.

Lo que esa materia experimenta tras haber sido absorbida por ellos es incierto: pueden ser destruidos, comprimidos hasta el infinito o simplemente permanecer en estasis en esa zona durante un tiempo indefinido, siendo expulsados después por un punto diferente del que ingresaron, en otra zona del espacio o incluso del tiempo, en un fenómeno muy similar al del Puente Bifrost creado por los asgardianos pero de origen natural, que los mortales de la tierra han dado en llamar "agujero de gusano". Esos agujeros de gusano pueden atravesar todo el universo o apenas unos milímetros; llegan a recorrer eones o temporalidades de horas, días o semanas. Un objeto –o una persona– que penetre en uno de esos agujeros puede acabar en cualquier parte del universo, incluyendo el mismo punto de origen.

Loki nunca supo el tiempo que permaneció flotando, sin raciocinio ni percepciones de ningún tipo: silencio, oscuridad y nada más. Si hubiera podido pensar, saber cuánto tiempo estaría atrapado en aquella nada, seguramente habría enloquecido; pero allí dentro tampoco existían el tiempo ni el espacio, ni él tampoco podía pensar, aletargado en una especie de coma absoluto. Era el estado más parecido a la muerte que podía experimentar alguien sin morir. Era la misma muerte, salvo que de la muerte no se despierta.

La primera sensación que notó –¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?– fue la de un frío intenso, húmedo. No podía respirar, como no había podido desde que había caído en el abismo... pero ahora, sí se daba cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Era la primera vez que sus pulmones gritaban por la falta de aire. En un primer momento, no fue el raciocinio lo que le avisó, sino el instinto de supervivencia. Estaba dentro del agua y se estaba ahogando.

Reaccionó con rapidez, sin pensar. Como no sabía cómo había acabado allí, no sabía la posición en la que se encontraba y hacia dónde tenía que nadar para salir a la superficie, pero la luz que procedía de la superficie fue su salvación, guiándole. En pocos segundos estaba fuera y aspiró el precioso aire jadeando en grandes bocanadas. Le costaba mantenerse a flote, la armadura le pesaba y tiraba de él hacia abajo, pero su natural resistencia y la adrenalina le daban fuerzas e impedían que lo arrastrara hacia abajo de nuevo.

Estaba vivo. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Hasta entonces había estado sumido en un estado fuera de la consciencia, y poco a poco le iban viniendo los recuerdos. Nunca habría esperado salir de aquélla. Estaba convencido, como todo el mundo, de que si alguien caía en el abismo cósmico sobre el que pendía el Observatorio de Asgard –donde el mismo Observatorio había caído por los golpes del Mjolnir–, su muerte estaba asegurada; pero ahora veía que se equivocaba.

¿Dónde estaba? Levantó la vista: afortunadamente para él la orilla parecía estar cerca, aunque no lo bastante como para identificar el lugar preciso. El cielo, con su azul oscuro de la profundidad del espacio, sólo levemente iluminado y surcado de estrellas, se alzaba sobre él. Era el mismo cielo que solía contemplar desde Palacio cuando se sentía melancólico: el cielo de Asgard. ¿Había vuelto a Asgard? ¿Pero cómo...?

Más exhausto de lo que se había sentido jamás, consiguió alcanzar la orilla y salió del agua a trompicones. Le costaba respirar, andar y en general efectuar cualquier movimiento: parecía un niño de pecho que debe aprenderlo todo otra vez, y en cierto modo lo era, puesto que podría decirse que había muerto y vuelto a nacer. Su armadura estaba cubierta de limo y su capa, su cabello y todo él chorreaban con un aspecto lamentable; lucía casi tan mal como se sentía. Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, consiguió identificar el sitio: era un lago a las afueras de la ciudad, el mismo lago donde Thor, sus amigos y él mismo iban a bañarse y a divertirse cuando eran adolescentes, cuando aún eran todos una familia unida.

Así que era cierto: estaba otra vez en Asgard. Se echó a reír con una risa rasposa, jadeante. Ni siquiera el abismo le había querido y le había expulsado de sí, volviendo por el mismo sitio donde había caído o un poco más arriba, ya que había caído al lago tal y como caía una estrella o un meteorito. La providencia le había salvado la vida haciendo que cayera en el lago, ya que de otro modo su cuerpo seguramente no habría podido soportar el impacto de la caída contra el suelo.

Sin pensar en nada más, sin un rumbo fijo más que el impulso inconsciente de seguir adelante, se obligó a poner un pie delante del otro y echó a andar. Sólo quería salir de allí, a despecho de sus fuerzas agotadas.

Tampoco supo cuánto tiempo estuvo andando, no recordaba cuál era exactamente la distancia que separaba el lago de la ciudad –distancia que siempre habían recorrido a caballo–, ni supo cómo llegó a las puertas de la ciudad. La fiebre le devoraba ya mucho antes de acercarse.

Apenas hubo divisado presencia humana, algún vestigio de civilización –un campesino que conducía una carreta de camino a sus campos–, su cuerpo creyó llegado el momento de desmayarse.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Las pesadillas y los delirios atormentaron al joven durante días, mientras su organismo, con resistencia de gigante de hielo pero con un límite al fin y al cabo, combatía la fiebre producida por la pavorosa experiencia de traspasar el abismo del universo. Confinado en la sala de curación del palacio de Asgard y tumbado sobre el mismo lecho que había guardado al propio Odín durante su sueño, su cuerpo permanecía protegido por el mismo campo magnético curativo, que emitía una cálida luz dorada a su alrededor.

Aunque su vida ya no corría peligro, puesto que sólo adolecía de agotamiento extremo, la reina Frigga, su madre adoptiva, no se apartaba de su lado, al igual que no había abandonado a su esposo anteriormente. Era una mujer que priorizaba la familia ante todo, y no se recupera a un hijo de la muerte todos los días.

El descubrimiento de que Loki había sobrevivido había sido una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo por todo el tiempo transcurrido desde su desaparición. La noticia de su regreso afectó a todos sus seres cercanos de muy diferentes formas. Frigga estaba llena de alegría, era la que más había llorado la desaparición de su hijo pequeño. Como Odín había preferido siempre a Thor, ella había presentido la amargura de Loki ante el trato desigual y, a pesar de que no era su hijo biológico, había intentado compensárselo con su propia ternura… con no muy buen resultado, al parecer.

Odín no demostró ninguna reacción, ni a favor ni en contra, aunque eso no quería decir que no tuviera sus propias y firmes opiniones ante aquel acontecimiento. Sólo que en ocasiones, a menos que algo lo enfureciera, era difícil ver lo que pasaba detrás de aquel ojo de expresión penetrante.

En cuanto a Thor, él realmente se alegró. Había sido el único de todos que nunca había aceptado del todo que su hermano no regresaría. Siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que, de una forma u otra, terminaría volviendo a ellos; y consideraba el hecho de haber acertado como una señal de que conseguiría arreglar las cosas con él y que todo volvería a ser como antes, cuando eran, si no los mejores amigos, sí al menos compañeros en el mismo bando. Aquello era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, y sólo aguardaba que Loki se recuperara un poco más para intentar aclararlo todo con él.

Sus amigos, la aguerrida doncella Sif y los llamados Tres Guerreros, no lo tenían tan claro. Siempre habían sospechado un poco de la envidia de Loki hacia su hermano mayor, y el regreso de éste tras el violento choque que habían tenido durante el destierro de Thor no los tranquilizaba precisamente. Pero eran demasiado buenas personas como para desearle la muerte a nadie, y además veían a su amigo tan contento por el retorno de su hermano que no se atrevieron a decir nada. Además, estando Odín despierto y en pleno uso de sus facultades, había que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para intentar algo en contra de él, y Loki no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

De nuevo, la genética del príncipe actuó en su favor: mientras que a un asgardiano normal le hubiera costado semanas recuperarse de aquello, Loki se repuso en pocos días. Al principio, sus períodos de consciencia fueron pocos y espaciados, pero poco a poco fue entrando en contacto con la realidad, aunque aún la mezclaba con pesadillas en las que aparecían Thor, su padre y los gigantes de hielo.

Su primer recuerdo mientras estaba en la sala de curación, fue que alguien, una mano cariñosa y solícita, enjugaba el sudor de su frente producido por la fiebre. Al abrir un poco los ojos, vio que una figura de mujer se inclinaba sobre él, y por puro reflejo aferró la mano, acercándola hacia sí.

–¿Madre…? –preguntó con voz vacilante.

La figura dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Ante aquella reacción, muy distinta a la que habría tenido su madre, Loki la soltó confuso.

–¡Señora Frigga! –exclamó la mujer, con una voz evidentemente distinta de la de su madre. A juzgar por el sonido, debía tratarse de una muchacha muy joven, tal vez una de las sirvientas.

–¿Qué ocurre, Sigyn? –oyó a su madre decir un poco más lejos.

–¡El príncipe ha despertado! –dijo la chica, apartándose para dejar paso a Frigga, quien corrió hacia la cama de Loki.

–¡Oh hijo mío! ¡Loki! ¿Estás bien? –la reina sujetó la mano de Loki entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos– He esperado tanto que despertaras, estaba tan preocupada…

–Madre… ¿estoy en palacio?

–Sí, querido –Frigga acarició amorosamente la frente aún algo caliente de su hijo, pese a que estaba abandonando la fiebre–; estás en casa.

Aún un poco aturdido, Loki examinó el lugar, como queriendo comprobar que no le mentía. Sí, aquélla era la sala de curación; donde había estado por última vez cuando había emboscado y matado a Laufey antes de que se dispusiera a asesinar a Odín, y después había llegado el idiota de Thor a estropearlo todo, como siempre. Frigga y él estaban solos, la sirvienta que había visto al despertar seguramente había desaparecido para dejarles intimidad. En general, todo el servicio del Palacio de Asgard era muy discreto, casi nunca se les veía sino cuando eran requeridos o atendían a sus patrones.

–¿Cuánto llevo aquí? –quiso saber él.

–Cuatro días.

–Oh, entonces no ha pasado mucho tiempo… –reflexionó él en voz alta. Aunque aún se sentía algo atontado, en su mente era vagamente consciente de las consecuencias que necesariamente tendría que asumir por lo que había hecho. Si había pasado tan poco tiempo, seguramente los ánimos aún seguirían caldeados, lo cual no le convenía.

–…Hace cuatro días que regresaste, pero desde que caíste en el abismo estelar, has estado desaparecido ocho meses. Todos te dábamos por muerto.

Loki abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Ocho meses? ¿Cómo había podido estar ocho meses allí fuera, sin comer, beber ni respirar, ni tampoco estar consciente? El tiempo debía transcurrir de forma diferente en dondequiera que hubiera estado, pensó. Si es que había transcurrido en absoluto.

–¿Y Padre? –preguntó, preocupado– ¿Qué ha dicho sobre que esté aquí? ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?

Frigga percibió su agitación y volvió a acariciarle el cabello que ahora tenía grasiento y revuelto, en vez de pulcramente peinado como a él le gustaba llevarlo.

–No te inquietes, querido. Tu padre está muy contento de tenerte de vuelta con nosotros.

¿Seguro? Loki lo dudaba. Aún recordaba la forma en que lo había mirado esa última vez, antes de que él se dejara arrastrar por el abismo. La contrariedad y el desencanto se leían en su único ojo tan claramente como marcados a fuego. Sólo el recuerdo de aquella mirada dolía al joven, y a la vez lo llenaba de odio.

–Thor también está muy contento, todos lo estamos –continuó hablando Frigga, ajena a los pensamientos de su hijo– Incluso tu primo Balder. ¿Sabes que ya ha regresado de su viaje al reino de Alfheim? Está deseando saludarte.

Loki resopló, un gesto equivalente al de entornar los ojos o emitir una sarcástica carcajada. Balder. Si había alguien aún más presumido y prepotente que el propio Thor en todo Asgard, ése era su primo. Un guaperas sin cerebro pero extremadamente popular. Todos lo adoraban, especialmente las mujeres, y Frigga no era la excepción.

Balder era hijo de la hermana menor de Frigga, que había muerto hacía mucho, y la reina lo había acogido como un tercer hijo con todos los derechos de los príncipes, salvo el de la sucesión al trono –claro que él mismo tampoco había tenido esa opción, pensó Loki amargamente–. Seguramente si no se hubiera encontrado recorriendo los nueve reinos en su deseo de encontrar aventuras, habría estado allí apoyando a Thor y metiéndose él también en medio. Además, tenía la irritante cualidad de ver algo bueno en todo el mundo, y al mismo Loki lo apreciaba bastante, tanto como él lo despreciaba en secreto.

Con todo aquello, no es que a Loki le apeteciera especialmente verlo, como tampoco le apetecía ver a Thor, y mucho menos a Odín.

–Estoy cansado, madre… –murmuró, en parte porque no quería que ella aprovechara para traer a toda la familia a saludarlo, y en parte porque era rigurosamente cierto. Ella se levantó, mirándolo con cariño.

–Claro, hijo. Aún debes reponerte un poco más. Ahora descansa. Pronto hablaremos.

"Hablaremos". Ya le extrañaba que no le hubiese hecho la menor pregunta sobre lo que había ocurrido entre Thor y él. Seguramente Thor ya debía haberle contado lo que le había dado la gana y, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, ya los tendría a todos convencidos y puestos en su contra. Con todo, Frigga seguía siendo amable y afectuosa con él, siempre lo había sido en el pasado aunque él se portara mal, así que…

Pero Odín sería otra cuestión. No se sentía muy optimista en relación al trato que recibiría de él, después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aún no se sentía con fuerzas para pensar en ello, ni para hacer planes al respecto. Suspirando largamente, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. A pesar de sus confusos y tumultuosos pensamientos, no le costó demasiado. Seguía muy, muy cansado.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si se me ha entendido el concepto: una vez arrastrado por el agujero negro, Loki permanece allí como en estasis (que no en "éxtasis", es decir, paralizado), sin que en ese lugar existan el tiempo o el espacio. Luego, atravesando un "agujero de gusano" similar al propio puente de Arco Iris pero de origen natural, acaba siendo expulsado en un punto del espacio sobre Asgard y acaba cayendo sobre esa zona, en un lago. Por lo que tengo entendido, los agujeros de gusano son como repliegues del universo sobre sí mismo de forma que pueden conectar dos puntos alejadísimos entre sí o bien cercanos, como ocurre en este caso. Además, como no existía el tiempo en ese agujero negro, para Loki, atrapado allí, no ha supuesto nada, mientras que para los asgardianos han transcurrido ocho meses.<strong>

**En fin, una explicación bien chapucera; pero sed comprensivos, no tengo ni idea de ciencia.**

**En cuanto a Balder, lo he incluido porque tendrá gran relevancia en la historia más adelante (quienes conozcáis el mito o los cómics ya supondréis en qué sentido). En la mitología es hijo de Frigga, pero aquí aparece como su sobrino (y primo de Thor y Loki) porque en la escena de la película en la que aparecen de niños con Odín sólo se los ve a ellos dos, y Odín sólo los contempla a ellos como candidatos al trono, sin mencionar a un tercero. Su "viaje en busca de aventuras", es una justificación de por qué no habría aparecido en los eventos de la película: porque no se encontraba en Asgard.**


	3. Chapter 3

–3–

Los períodos de adormecimiento y lucidez siguieron alternándose cada vez con mayor frecuencia y pronto los segundos fueron ganando terreno, lo cual era señal de que se recuperaría pronto sin dejar secuelas; pero tenían el inconveniente de que le daban a Loki demasiado tiempo para pensar. Y allí, confinado en aquel lecho, aquello daba lugar a toda clase de elucubraciones, ideas y proyectos que en su mayor parte estaban teñidos de resentimiento. No hacía más que pensar en su futuro, en lo que le esperaba en Asgard en cuanto estuviera completamente restablecido.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido ocho meses atrás, su posición allí, su vida y él mismo habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Loki ya no deseaba morir, el instinto de supervivencia le impulsaba a seguir luchando, pero aún pensaba cuán conveniente habría sido para todos que él hubiese acabado allí, en el abismo. Ahora él había cambiado. Ya nunca volvería a considerar familia a los asgardianos, nada lo ataría a ellos. El hijo reservado y hermano envidiosillo se convertiría en la misma esencia del mal. Nada lo detendría para llevar a cabo su venganza. Nada.

La cuestión era ahora: ¿quería quedarse en Asgard? ¿_Le_ _dejarían_ quedarse? Ni los asgardianos, ni siquiera su propia familia volverían nunca a mirarlo igual. Gracias a la "oportuna" intervención de su hermano mayor, su complot había sido descubierto; y en vez de cubrirse de gloria lo había hecho de oprobio. La mirada de decepción de su padre se lo había confirmado. Después de aquello, no había marcha atrás. En vez de rey, sería el traidor. Thor sería fácilmente perdonado por sus errores, como había sido siempre; él no.

Además, él no quería que lo perdonaran, no tenía nada que reprocharse. Había hecho lo que había creído conveniente y lo volvería a hacer. Su fracaso sólo le enseñaba que él mismo había pecado de debilidad, como cuando manejó al Destructor allí en la Tierra. Si no hubiera dejado ablandarse su corazón y hubiera permitido al Destructor aniquilar a Thor con su llama en vez de simplemente noquearlo, habría obtenido la victoria. No dejaría que algo así volviera a pasar. En lo demás, no se arrepentía de nada.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, más que quedarse? ¿Marcharse del reino y esconderse como un perro apaleado a lamer sus heridas? ¿O vivir en Asgard como un plebeyo, como un campesino, después de haber sido criado como un príncipe? Sintió la tentación de mandarlo todo al infierno, pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza y dejar de guiarse por su orgullo herido. No le convenía abandonar Asgard. Solo, no tendría fuerzas ni recursos para atacar a los poderosos asgardianos, ni para llevar a cabo su venganza. Había aprendido que su mayor habilidad era manipular y sembrar el caos y la confusión, y eso no podría lograrlo desde afuera.

Sus amargos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos leves golpes en su puerta.

–Adelante –concedió, distraído. La puerta se abrió y una sirvienta entró tímidamente llevando una bandeja.

–Con vuestro permiso, mi señor.

Caminó hasta él y depositó la bandeja en una de las mesillas ricamente ornamentadas que había a ambos lados del lecho. El sanador ya había dictaminado que Loki era capaz de ingerir comida sólida, pero él no tenía mucha hambre, tanto por su caos interior como por todo el tiempo que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a pasar sin comer.

–¿Dónde está mi madre?

–Acompañando a vuestro padre en la mesa, mi señor. Pero me ordenó que os trajera algo para que pudieseis comer a una hora decente y no tuvierais que esperarla. Me dijo que iría a veros tan pronto terminara el almuerzo.

Claro, pensó él. Ella jamás abandonaba el lado de su esposo. Mientras él había estado enfermo lo había estado cuidando, pero tan pronto comenzaba a recobrarse, ya volvía a darlo de lado para comer con su marido y su hijo favorito. Sabía que era irracional pensar así, después de la preocupación que ella había mostrado aquellos días, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía muy frágil y debilitado y todo le sentaba mal.

La doncella malinterpretó su expresión ceñuda:

–¿Qué ocurre, mi señor? ¿No os complace la comida?

–¿Qué...? No, está bien –observó la bandeja, que contenía una fuente de faisán estofado, pan, vino especiado y un plato con una manzana cortada en rodajas y sugerentemente decorada con almíbar y canela–. Sólo que no tengo hambre.

–Pero debéis comer, mi señor –señaló ella–. De otro modo, no podréis recuperar las fuerzas.

–No –él sacudió la cabeza con expresión asqueada, como si sólo oír hablar de comer le provocara náuseas.

–Al menos, comeos la manzana –insistió ella con suavidad–. Está recién cogida del árbol maravilloso de Idunn. Os ayudará a recobraros mejor que ninguna otra cosa.

Como todo asgardiano, Loki conocía bien las propiedades de las manzanas genéticamente modificadas del jardín de Idunn. Consumidas con regularidad, aquellas manzanas milagrosas proporcionaban energía, reforzaban las defensas y hasta se decía que detenían el envejecimiento; y por eso formaban parte de la dieta usual de los nobles asgardianos.

Pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino que aquella sirvienta insistiera en contradecirle de forma tan manifiesta insistiéndole en algo a lo que él se había negado explícitamente, queriendo obligarle como si se tratara de su madre. Nunca había visto tal osadía.

Ella se dio cuenta de la manera en la que él la estaba mirando y se ruborizó, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata.

–Disculpadme, mi señor –bajó la cabeza sumisamente, intentando desagraviarle.

–Hmph… –Loki gruñó con mal humor y tomó el plato con la manzana, llevándose pedazos a la boca lentamente, de mala gana. En el fondo, tenía que admitir que aquella criadita tenía razón: si quería recuperarse y salir cuanto antes de aquella cama tendría que comer, y las manzanas le ayudarían. Sólo por eso no la reprendería por su atrevimiento, aunque más le valía andar con cuidado.

La doncella, consciente de que tal vez se había tomado unas confianzas que no habían gustado a su amo, decidió no abrir más la boca por si acaso. Mientras Loki comía, ella se dedicó a cruzar la habitación limpiando el polvo, abriendo las ventanas para dejar entrar aire fresco y alisando las sábanas de raso del diván donde la reina echaba una cabezada cuando el cansancio la vencía.

–¿Tienes que hacer eso ahora? –se impacientó Loki, algo nervioso por verla sin parar quieta un segundo.

–¡Oh! Lo siento, mi señor –se sobresaltó ella– La habitación lleva sin arreglar desde que llegasteis, y ya que la reina no estaba y vos estabais despierto, pensé… que os iría bien un poco de aire puro –explicó, y añadió rápidamente– No creí que os molestara, lo lamento. Me retiraré para que podáis comer tranquilo.

–No, espera –repuso él. Realmente al cuarto le hacía falta un repaso, después de haber estado allí aquellos cuatro días sin que nadie hubiese entrado en él más que Frigga y el sanador–. Ya que estás, acaba. Pero hazlo en silencio.

–Por supuesto, mi señor.

La joven comenzó a ahuecar los cojines de plumas del diván de Frigga y después miró dubitativamente a la cama del príncipe, como preguntándose si debía arriesgarse a molestarlo de nuevo para ahuecar sus almohadas. Con un suspiro de fastidio, Loki se apartó del cabecero para que ella pudiera interpretar que tenía su permiso para hacerlo. Siempre se dormía mejor con almohadas más blandas.

–¿Deseáis que os cambie las sábanas?

Loki lo pensó. Le apetecía tener sábanas limpias, después de haber estado transpirando por la fiebre en las viejas durante varios días.

–Por qué no –contestó displicente, y dejó a un lado el plato de la manzana, ya vacío.

Pero cuando fue a levantarse, un violento mareo lo acometió y se tambaleó. Aún no lo había intentado hasta el momento y ahora se daba cuenta de que se había precipitado al hacerlo tan pronto, aún estaba demasiado débil.

–¡Mi señor! –se alarmó ella y se precipitó a recogerlo antes de que diera con sus huesos en el suelo. A Loki le molestó que una simple sirvienta lo viera tan vulnerable, pero podría haber sido peor: podría ser su padre o Thor quien lo vieran así.

–No pasa nada, puedo levantarme…

–Esperad mi señor, no os mováis –dijo ella, y acercó a rastras un sillón a la cama. Después, se agachó frente a Loki–. Apoyaos en mí.

–Oh, vamos… –empezó a protestar él.

–No os preocupéis, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco –rió la joven, y antes de que se diera cuenta, había colocado su hombro bajo el brazo de él– Vos no os forcéis. Dejad caer vuestro peso sobre mí, no os soltaré.

A Loki le pareció, si no divertida, sí al menos bastante irónica aquella situación: que él, el amo de la astucia, un gigante de hielo que había matado a otros como él y que, aunque durante un período muy breve de tiempo, había llegado a ser el rey de Asgard, ahora necesitara la ayuda de una menuda muchachita para mantenerse en pie. Las vueltas que daba la vida.

Fiel a su palabra, la doncella consiguió sentarlo en el sillón sin demasiado incidente. Después, se agachó con expresión solícita:

–¿Estáis bien? –le preguntó. Sus ojos, vistos ahora de cerca, eran extraordinariamente hermosos, de esa transparente tonalidad entre azul y verde que llaman aguamarina. Pero lo que le más le impresionó a Loki no fue su color o su belleza, sino la amabilidad y la preocupación sincera que se reflejaba en ellos. Nadie, salvo tal vez su madre, o su padre en el pasado, lo había mirado jamás con tanto afecto. Asintió, algo turbado.

–Bien, acabo enseguida –prometió ella–. Si os volvéis a marear u os sentís mal, avisadme.

Él guardó silencio, observándola mientras la doncella quitaba las sábanas usadas y colocaba otras nuevas, todo rápida y diligentemente. Sí que era bonita, ahora que se molestaba en mirarla dos veces. Era un poco más joven que él, y de piel pálida como la suya propia. Su cabello era de un color castaño rojizo oscuro, llevándolo recogido en una larga trenza que sobresalía de su cofia. Vestía de la forma más sencilla posible, como el resto de las sirvientas, pero en su rostro, en sus maneras y en su porte había algo aristocrático, que uno no esperaría ver en alguien de clase tan humilde.

Y había algo más. Algo familiar en sus rasgos, algo que le hacía pensar a Loki que no era la primera vez que la veía.

–Yo te he visto antes, ¿verdad?

El súbito comentario del príncipe sorprendió a la doncella, que se quedó inmóvil en aquella posición, con un bulto de sábanas sucias entre los brazos.

–Seguramente, mi señor –contestó dubitativa–. He estado sirviendo en Palacio toda mi vida.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Si sólo se hubiera tratado de aquello, no la recordaría. No reparaba en las caras de la servidumbre, fueran hombres o mujeres, guapos o feos; y apenas recordaba los rostros de los soldados que tenía a sus órdenes.

–No, no es eso. A ti te he visto hace poco, o por lo menos poco antes de irme… –vio la confusión reflejada en su semblante y también cierto temor o tal vez incomodidad; y aquello confirmó sus sospechas. No sólo debía haberla visto, sino también había hablado con ella. Entonces se hizo la luz– ¡Oh, ya te recuerdo!

Y su mente se retrajo a ocho meses antes, la primera vez que había conocido a aquella joven, o al menos que había sido consciente de su existencia:

…_El sanador acababa de dejar la sala de curación. Dentro de ella, Frigga intentaba contener sus lágrimas ante el diagnóstico que éste le había dado: existía la posibilidad de que su esposo jamás despertara de aquel sueño que le había llegado sin previo aviso. Además, ¿cómo había ocurrido? Había preguntado a Loki, que estaba con él cuando pasó, pero éste no había sabido ofrecer ninguna explicación satisfactoria._

_Todo lo que podía deducir era que el haberse visto obligado a desterrar a Thor le había herido más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido creer posible, tanto que su corazón había preferido desconectarse durante un tiempo antes que seguir enfrentando el dolor. Pese a toda su majestuosa fuerza y su gloria, el Padre de Todos ya no era un hombre joven. Y con Thor lejos de casa, ella no sabía qué iba a hacer con respecto al gobierno de Asgard. Por suerte, tenía a su hijo menor, que tendría que ocupar el cargo de regente._

_Sentado en un banco fuera de la sala y cabizbajo, Loki tenía sus propias inquietudes. Sus pensamientos aún se sumían en la zozobra y el caos tras descubrir, de boca del propio Odín, la historia de su verdadero origen, de su auténtica naturaleza. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba una y otra vez._

_Se sentía tan confuso, tan engañado… tan traicionado. Era como si el padre al que siempre había deseado complacer y amar se hubiera desvanecido en el aire y en su lugar sólo hubiera quedado un desconocido. Odín nunca lo había querido, sólo se había quedado con él por si resultaba serle útil. Ahora ya no había dudas de por qué siempre había sido un hijo de segunda, siempre por detrás de Thor._

_Aun así, estaba asustado. No, no había querido que Thor fuera proclamado rey, ese idiota no lo merecía; y se alegraba de habérselo quitado de en medio por lo de su destierro… pero tampoco había querido aquello. Una parte de él, vil y rencorosa, susurraba que era exactamente lo que Odín se merecía, por mentiroso y manipulador_–_¡y él era el que tenía la fama!_–_; y que aquel suceso le daba vía libre por partida doble en su camino hacia el trono_. _Pero la otra parte aún amaba a su padre y deseaba que viviera porque ansiaba creer en sus palabras cuando afirmaba que, a pesar de todo, Frigga y él siempre lo habían querido como a un hijo._

_El joven se pasó la mano por los ojos para borrar sus lágrimas, avergonzado por ellas, cuando oyó a su lado la voz de una chica:_

–_No os aflijáis, mi señor. Estoy segura de que el Padre de Todos se recuperará._

_Desconcertado, volvió la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz, sólo para ver a una joven doncella que le ofrecía un cáliz. Atónito, contempló a ambos como alucinado, como si no los viera con certeza. Se sentía demasiado aturdido por la intensidad de sus pensamientos como para bajar a la realidad._

–_Bebed esto, os reconfortará –le siguió diciendo ella, mirándolo tan solícitamente como lo haría ocho meses después– Y confiad en la sabiduría de la providencia. Todo saldrá bien._

_En aquel momento, toda la humillación, pena, miedo e ira que bullían acumulados en el corazón del príncipe estallaron de forma violenta, dirigidas contra la pobre chica cuyo único delito había sido abordarlo inadvertidamente en un momento tan sensible. Pero lo había visto llorar, y eso lo llenaba de vergüenza y también de cólera._

–_¡Déjame en paz!_–_gritó, levantándose y tirando el cáliz que sostenía la joven de un enérgico manotazo. Ella se asustó y huyó despavorida, y hacía bien. Él no sabía qué habría hecho de haber seguido teniendo que ver aquella expresión compasiva._

_¿Cómo se atrevía una despreciable criada a tratarlo como si sintiera pena por él? Él era Loki, el príncipe de Asg… No: él era Loki,_el rey_. Nadie volvería a humillarlo. Todos se arrodillarían ante él, sabiendo que no era alguien a quien debían compadecer, sino al que deberían temer._

Loki sonrió algo amargamente. Pese a sus planes y sus propósitos, todo había salido mal –y seguía achacándolo a un _único_ responsable– y ahora estaba allí, vencido, convaleciente y deshonrado, dependiendo de la ayuda de una persona a la que había ahuyentado cuando ella sólo trataba de animarlo. Aún le quedaba conciencia suficiente como para sentir un poco de remordimiento.

–No debí haberte gritado así aquel día –dijo, sorprendiendo enormemente a la joven– Sé que sólo querías ayudarme.

–No os preocupéis, mi señor –pudo contestar ella, en medio de su confusión provocada por la inesperada disculpa–. Os encontrabais sometido a una gran tensión. Además, un príncipe asgardiano no necesita justificarse por sus actos.

La sonrisa sarcástica de él se amplió. "Es que yo ya _no_ soy un príncipe asgardiano" estuvo a punto de decir, pero se mordió la lengua. Aquella chica, que lo había visto llorar, que lo había sostenido cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, que lo había visto en su forma más vulnerable no una sino dos veces… no necesitaba saber eso también sobre él. Después de todo, no era más que una sirvienta. De nada serviría confundirla.

–Mi señor, he concluido mi tarea. ¿Deseáis que os ayude a regresar al lecho?

–No, estoy bien. Llevo cuatro días ahí metido, me apetece estar un rato sentado.

–Como deseéis. Si no ordenáis nada más, me retiro y os dejo continuar con vuestro descanso.

–Está bien… –empezó a decir distraído, pero luego recordó–: No, espera un momento.

Ella se detuvo.

–¿Sí, mi señor?

–¿Cómo te llamas?

De nuevo, la doncella le miró con ojos como platos, como si se estuviese saltando otra vez un guión no escrito. Salvo Frigga, a cuyo servicio llevaba casi desde niña, ninguno de los miembros de la familia real tenía por qué interesarse por los nombres de los sirvientes.

–¿Que cómo me…? –repitió, atónita, antes de responder con una leve reverencia– Sigyn, mi señor, para serviros.

Pareció avergonzada por algo y se apresuró a salir del cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Como veis, en esta historia el concepto de Sigyn es diferente que en el canon, donde es una diosa más. Pero aquí he querido que fuera una sirvienta por dos razones:<strong>

**1) Quería que hubiera la mayor desigualdad posible, tanto social como cultural, entre ella y Loki. Esto llevará a que ella esté totalmente desvalida y sometida a él, y es así como la quiero.**

**2) Necesitaba tenerla en el Palacio de Odín de forma permanente y que pueda estar en contacto con Odín y sus hijos. Más adelante se verá por qué esto era necesario.**


	4. Chapter 4

–4–

Poco rato después, Frigga acudió a la sala de curación y pareció complacida de ver a Loki sentado por primera vez desde su regreso. Eso quería decir que ya se había recobrado lo suficiente, pero significaba también que había llegado el momento que el joven había estado temiendo: el de las reconvenciones y las culpas.

Con tranquilidad, y ya que el propio Loki estaba ocupando el sillón, Frigga se sentó sobre la cama y encaró a su hijo observándole de arriba abajo, como analizándolo. Éste soportó el examen de su madre sin bajar la vista.

Por fin, ella habló con tono sosegado:

–Me alegra ver que te has recuperado completamente, querido. Ha sido un verdadero milagro. Creí que nunca volvería a verte.

"Tal vez habría sido mejor así", pensó éste, pero no dijo nada. Frigga prosiguió:

–Pero antes de que desaparecieras tuvieron lugar ciertos sucesos bastante impactantes, y aún se me escapa la explicación a alguno de ellos. Sí, me han contado cosas –añadió, al ver que Loki iba a hablar–, pero necesito oírtelo decir a ti. ¿Era verdad lo que dijo Thor? ¿Realmente enviaste al Destructor a la Tierra a por él, Sif y los demás?

Loki desvió la mirada.

–No quería causar ningún daño… irreparable. Sólo quería mantenerlos entretenidos. No sabía que Thor no podía utilizar el Mjolnir –mintió.

–¿Pero por qué? –El semblante de Frigga estaba entristecido por la decepción, pero no resultaba tan hiriente como viniendo de Odín.

–Necesitaba retenerlos allí. Tenía un plan contra los gigantes de hielo… Aquí sólo me habrían estorbado.

–Pero ése no es el camino, Loki –le dijo ella con suavidad.

–¡No me dejasteis ningún otro! –vociferó él. Frigga se sobresaltó ante el grito, y él añadió bajando la voz– Padre nunca me dio la ocasión de demostrar mi valía, lo que yo podía hacer por Asgard. Todo era Thor, lo que podía hacer Thor, lo que llegaría a ser Thor… Y nunca supe por qué –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Pensé que era porque yo valía menos que él, hasta que por fin me enteré de la verdad. Que ni siquiera tuve nunca la oportunidad de compararme con él, porque no soy –vaciló–… uno de vosotros.

–Pero _lo eres_, cariño. Lo eres.

–Ya. Seguro –dijo él con sarcástica amargura.

–Cuando acabó la guerra con Jotunheim, tu padre vino hasta mí y te puso entre mis brazos –contó la reina–. Te amé al instante, sin importar que no hubieras salido de mi vientre. Eras tan pequeño, y eras muy hermoso…

–¿Más que Thor? –preguntó él mordazmente.

–¿Quieres dejar ya de hacer comparaciones entre vosotros? –se impacientó Frigga– Sois diferentes, pero eso no significa nada, no hace más valioso a ninguno de los dos. No puedes pedir a una madre que elija entre sus dos hijos.

–Creo que Padre sí ha elegido –apostilló él con dureza.

–Eso no es cierto. Él te quiere, ojalá hubiera algún modo de convencerte. Por cierto –se oyeron unos poderosos e imponentes pasos acercándose por el corredor–, está aquí. Me dijo que quería verte.

Loki suspiró desalentado. No le apetecía nada tener esa confrontación en aquel momento, en el que se sentía tan débil física y emocionalmente. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, porque en ese instante Odín penetró en la alcoba, flanqueado por dos de sus guardias.

–Hijo mío… –lo saludó solemne.

–¿Aún sigo siendo tu hijo? –inquirió Loki, a medias para provocarle y a medias temiendo la respuesta.

–Desde luego que lo eres –aunque sus palabras eran severas, su voz sonaba aliviada. Se dirigió a su esposa– Frigga, ¿te importa dejarnos a solas? He de hablar con él.

–Por supuesto, querido.

Ella se levantó para salir, y Odín añadió a los guardias:

–Vosotros también. Quiero a todo el mundo fuera.

Éstos obedecieron y acompañaron a la reina afuera de la cámara. Una vez solos, Odín se quedó mirando a su hijo adoptivo con su penetrante ojo sano durante tanto tiempo que Loki empezó a sentirse incómodo. Al final, el Padre de Todos habló con seriedad:

–Quiero que hablemos de lo que ocurrió antes de que te marcharas. Thor ya me ha contado algo, pero…

Loki dejó escapar una amarga risita.

–Claro. Cómo no.

–Me gustaría oír tu versión.

Por un instante, Loki sintió la tentación de hablar, de echarle en cara todo su dolor e inseguridad, todo lo que había contado a su madre en versión resumida. Tal vez entonces el futuro hubiera sido muy diferente. Pero sentía demasiada vergüenza, jamás volvería a humillarse suplicándole afecto. En lugar de eso, se cruzó de brazos con actitud displicente y devolvió una fría mirada a Odín.

–Para qué, si siempre lo escucharás _a él_.

–¿Por qué no haces la prueba? –insistió suavemente el Rey.

Loki sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, como si ya tuviera decidido que no valía la pena molestarse.

–Crees que me habría alegrado si no hubieras vuelto nunca –preguntó Odín, o tal vez afirmó.

–Lo encuentro bastante probable, sí.

–Te equivocas. Tu madre fue la más afligida por tu ausencia, pero yo también he sufrido, y también Thor. Pero el destino ha querido traerte de vuelta con nosotros. Y ahora doy gracias a tus orígenes, porque ningún asgardiano habría podido sobrevivir allí fuera. Tú has podido hacerlo y regresar gracias a que eres más resistente que cualquiera de nosotros, duro como un gigante, indómito como un gigante…

–…y maligno como un gigante –terminó el joven con rencor.

–Yo no he dicho eso –se defendió su padre–, al contrario. Desde que te adopté, _he querido_ creer en ti. Y no sabes cuánto deseo creer que, en lo que hiciste, tus intenciones fueron honorables, a pesar de que eligieses la peor manera posible de llevarlas a cabo.

–¡¿La peor manera? Tu mayor enemigo está muerto, y por mi mano. Deberías darme las gracias.

–Ya te dije quién era Laufey con respecto a ti, ¿verdad?

–Sí, ¿y qué? Él me abandonó para que muriera. Nunca le debí nada, al contrario. Me pareció justo que fuera yo quien acabara con él.

Odín no replicó más al respecto, pero en el fondo le dolía ver la frialdad del joven al que había acogido como un hijo.

–Tu hermano también estuvo a punto de morir –dijo en cambio–. ¿Eso también te da igual? –Loki vaciló y, por primera vez, bajó la vista.

–…No.

–Eres un hombre, Loki –afirmó Odín con voz severa–. Por más que lo desee, ya no puedo pasar tus faltas como simples travesuras o pataletas infantiles causadas por celos. Sigues ocupando un lugar en mi corazón, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas que asumir la responsabilidad por tus errores. Así como castigué a Thor por su imprudencia, ahora me veo obligado a castigarte a ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

Loki habló sin alzar la mirada.

–También vas a desterrarme, ¿verdad?

–Aunque quisiera, es imposible. El Observatorio que conecta con el Puente del Arco Iris fue destruido, como muy bien sabes.

–¿Entonces…?

Odín no respondió enseguida, pero tras unos segundos anunció su decisión:

–Estarás a prueba durante un período que sólo yo podré determinar. Continuarás residiendo en Palacio, porque no quiero que tu madre vuelva a sufrir como cuando Thor se marchó; pero tu condición de Príncipe de Asgard y todos los privilegios inherentes a ella quedan revocados indefinidamente. Ya no podrás participar en el Consejo ni tendrás voto sobre ningún asunto político ni de otra índole. Además, te pondrás a las órdenes del Arquitecto de Palacio y colaborarás en las obras de reconstrucción del Observatorio en todo lo que te pida, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a trabajo físico, no sólo intelectual.

Indignado, Loki levantó el rostro y comenzó a protestar:

–¡Pero, Padre…! ¡No fui yo el que destruyó el Observatorio!

–Pero fue destruido a consecuencia de tus acciones. A tu hermano le hacía falta aprender humildad; a ti conocer el valor del trabajo duro. Espero que esto te haga reflexionar. Si para cuando la conexión con el Puente esté reestablecida no me has convencido, con tus acciones y actitud, de que te has corregido, entonces no tendré más remedio que desterrarte –Odín hizo una pausa, y agregó– Así no podrás acusarme de que hago diferencias entre los dos.

Loki quiso protestar de nuevo, pero optó prudentemente por callarse. Era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a Odín si había tomado una decisión, como había demostrado cuando desterró a Thor. Además, dentro de lo que cabía, el suyo era un castigo liviano. No tenía que ir a ninguna parte, sólo portarse como un buen chico hasta que Odín decidiera volver a confiar en él. Quedaba el penoso asunto de tener que trabajar en las obras del Observatorio, pero tendría que aguantarse.

–Está bien, Padre –adoptó súbitamente una expresión dócil, pero intentando no sobreactuar. No era cosa de hacerlo sospechar– Me someto a tu decisión y a tu castigo.

Las facciones de Odín se dulcificaron.

–Será para bien, espero.

Antes de que él pudiera responder nada, se oyeron unos vigorosos golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente ésta se abrió, dejando ver a Thor. Loki puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando:

–El que faltaba.

Thor se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre y pareció azorarse por su brusca entrada.

–Perdón, Padre –con humildad, hizo una breve reverencia–. No sabía que estabas aquí. Lamento la interrupción.

–No te preocupes, ya hemos terminado –lo tranquilizó Odín, y se dirigió a Loki–. Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho.

–Así lo haré –tuvo que contestar él sumisamente.

–Os dejo solos. Me imagino que vosotros dos también tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

Hablar con Thor le apetecía a Loki menos aún que hablar con Odín, pero no podía negarse, ya que su supuesto "buen comportamiento" empezaba por tener que enfrentar a cada uno de los miembros de su familia y aguantar todo lo que éstos quisieran sermonearle. Pero si Odín se marchaba, nadie le obligaba a ser agradable con Thor. No podría echarlo, pero tampoco iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

Thor se le acercó indeciso, casi con timidez. Era gracioso ver al impetuoso llamado "dios del trueno", tratarle con tantas consideraciones, como si fuera un cristal que fuera a romperse de un momento a otro.

–Hola, hermano –en su semblante se leía una preocupación sincera–. Me alegro de que estés bien.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó él con socarrona ironía– ¿Aunque, según tú, intentara matarte?

–Después de todo, no creo que fuera ésa tu intención –repuso el joven rubio–. Y creo que, aunque no pueda comprenderlas, debiste tener tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste.

De nuevo, los labios de su hermano se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica. Thor era igual que Odín, incluso hablaban igual. Y ambos eran igual de ingenuos y estúpidos.

–Yo… no sabía que estabas tan enfadado conmigo –continuó Thor, incómodo–. Sé que en los últimos tiempos he estado demasiado centrado en mí mismo…

–_Todo_ ha estado siempre centrado en ti.

–…y tal vez no te tuve en cuenta como debería, y te pido perdón por ello –hizo una pausa, como si no supiera cómo proseguir–. Al ser el mayor, siempre se supuso que sería yo el que ascendiera al trono, pero si significa tanto para ti, puedo hablar con Padre y…

–No –le interrumpió Loki, disgustado–. No quiero tu limosna, ni tu compasión. Ya te dije que no era el trono lo que me importaba.

–Por mi parte, todo está olvidado. Yo sólo quiero que no volvamos a pelear –insistió Thor–. Eres mi hermano, y te quiero –se acercó a él y le apretó afectuosamente el brazo. Loki observó la acción, como si le molestara que le tocaran, pero no dijo nada, limitándose a devolver la mirada a su hermano adoptivo.

–Supongo que tienes razón –acabó diciendo tras un esfuerzo–. Pero han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y creo que tenemos que dejar pasar un poco de tiempo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Con Padre y Madre, y entre nosotros.

Thor sonrió.

–Como siempre, hablas sabiamente, hermano. Siempre fuiste el más listo de los dos.

–El más listo… –repitió Loki, como para sí. Thor volvió a estrecharle cariñosamente.

–Cuídate y ponte bien del todo cuanto antes. Nos veremos pronto.

–Claro.

Thor se giró para marcharse, aliviado por haber aclarado las cosas con su hermano menor. Si hubiera podido ver, a sus espaldas, la fría y torva mirada que éste le dirigía mientras salía del aposento, se habría dado cuenta de su equivocación.

En el pasado, un Loki menos decepcionado habría aceptado las muestras de buena voluntad de sus padres y hermano adoptivos con los brazos abiertos. Pero ya no. Este nuevo Loki era mezquino y estaba demasiado lleno de odio como para comprender el valor del perdón. El nuevo Loki _no quería_ ser perdonado.

"No quiero que volvamos a pelear", había dicho Thor.

"Ah, hermano…", pensó el joven moreno maliciosamente, "ni siquiera hemos empezado".

* * *

><p><strong>Aparte de la famosa orden de Odín, que es la motivación por la cual viene todo el resto del fanfic, este capítulo quería reflejar también la relación de Loki con cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Con Frigga es más íntima, en la película se ve que se llevan muy bien, como cuando ella lo abraza muy cariñosa después de que él los salva de Laufey y además parece atónita cuando Thor le revela que Loki mandó al Destructor a la Tierra a atacarle, como si no pudiera creerlo. Con Odín la relación es más tirante, más tensa, sobre todo después de que lo que ocurrió entre ellos en la cámara de Odín; creo que él todavía quiere a su hijo pero se siente obligado a ser duro con él, ya que sabe de lo que es capaz.<strong>

**Y con respecto a Thor, su carácter me resulta un poco infantil, para lo bueno y lo malo. Es idealista, impulsivo, algo egocéntrico, pero todo corazón (al contrario que Loki, que es más racional). En mi opinión, debe estar deseando perdonar y olvidar, y que todo vuelva a ser como antes entre su hermano y él. Piensa que lo que ocurrió en la película es un hecho aislado, le hará falta mucho más para darse cuenta de que Loki realmente es un peligro para él. No es que sea tonto (aunque Loki opine lo contrario), sólo demasiado ingenuo. Pero ya irá aprendiendo, aunque sea a base de golpes.**


	5. Chapter 5

–5–

Loki ralentizó la marcha de su caballo al penetrar en la ciudad y en sus callejuelas abarrotadas de gente –plebeyos en su mayoría– realizando sus tareas cotidianas. De buena gana habría espoleado a su montura y la habría lanzado por entre las calles a toda velocidad, sin importarle a cuántas personas podía arrollar, pero no podía permitirse llamar la atención. Aunque llevaba alzada la capucha de forma que ocultaba perfectamente sus rasgos, Odín lo sabría.

Estaba agotado, frustrado y furioso. El trabajo que Odín le había encomendado en la construcción del Observatorio de enlace con el Bifrost no era sólo en el terreno logístico, algo que Loki hubiese aceptado e incluso disfrutado, sino físico, como un peón cualquiera. Era una humillación para alguien como él. Aunque no asgardiano de nacimiento, seguía siendo un príncipe, y además se había criado como tal. El Padre de Todos había sido muy consciente de aquello al imponer aquel castigo.

Loki lo maldijo entre dientes. Detestaba aquel trabajo y detestaba a Odín. Le parecía increíble que en algún momento de su vida hubiera llegado a ansiar tanto su cariño y su respeto. Con respecto a Frigga, era la única persona por la que aún le quedaba algún resto de afecto –no en vano había sido su madre durante años–, pero tampoco le faltaba mucho para detestarla, por pura asociación. Y lo que sentía por Thor era directamente odio. Si no hubiera existido, todo habría sido muy distinto. Él, Loki, habría sido heredero del trono desde el principio y habría podido ganarse el amor de su padre.

No se había equivocado en su predicción de que nada volvería a ser como antes, ahora que todo el mundo estaba enterado de su maquinación para apoderarse del trono. Su familia adoptiva, Odín, Frigga y hasta Thor, habían sido muy discretos respecto a los sucesos que habían conducido a su desaparición y posterior regreso, pero los amigos de Thor, los Tres Guerreros, no lo fueron. Aquellos chismosos no eran capaces de tener la boca cerrada ni debajo del agua, y pronto todo el reino se hizo eco de lo ocurrido de la peor forma para Loki. Él notaba cómo lo miraban de forma diferente, tanto nobles como plebeyos, como con miedo, con prevención, con desprecio.

Antes de aquello, siempre se las había arreglado para pasar desapercibido ante los demás, cosa que no era difícil al tener a Thor siempre destacando a su lado. Él se había limitado a ser el segundón, el intelectual, el "rarito" que prefería los libros y los conocimientos de ciencia y hechicería a la pura fuerza bruta. Ahora, en cambio, era el intrigante, el conspirador, el _traidor_. El "dios del engaño", habían empezado a llamarle –ellos no tenían ningún rasgo divino, pero tradicionalmente habían adoptado aquel término para designar modelos de comportamiento, de forma similar a los mortales que los habían adorado siglos atrás–.

Su reputación, que nunca había sido demasiado boyante, ahora estaba completamente hundida. Lo único que lo libraba de insultos e injurias es que aún lo temían demasiado, por sí mismo y por ser miembro –no había dejado de serlo– de la familia real de Odín. Pero no se engañaba: sabía que ya era un apestado, un paria social. Tanto nobles como siervos lo rehuían y lo miraban con aprensión cuando no les quedaba más remedio que alternar con él. No es que le importara, a él tampoco le gustaba tener que tratar con ellos, pero le humillaba que lo miraran así, como si se creyeran mejores que él. Los odiaba a todos.

Detestaba ya todo lo asgardiano, pero no podía permitirse abandonar Asgard. Sin las armas y la tecnología asgardianas, sus posibilidades de llevar a cabo la venganza con la que soñaba desde su regreso serían prácticamente nulas, pese a toda su inteligencia. Por tanto tenía, por el momento, que agachar la cabeza y aceptar cualquier castigo que quisiese imponerle Odín, por humillante que fuese. Aún más, necesitaba convencerle de que había aprendido la lección y que realmente deseaba reformarse; y de que toda su ambición había desaparecido.

No sería fácil. Toda su docilidad y la actual suavidad de sus maneras ya no era suficiente, el anciano no se dejaba engañar así como así. Pero si no lo conseguía, se arriesgaba a que le desterrasen al igual que a Thor tan pronto como el Puente del Arco Iris estuviera operativo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mientras enfilaba el paso de su caballo por las calles del mercado, intentando que se le ocurriera algo, una escena atrajo su atención. Un hombre no mucho mayor que él, probablemente un campesino a juzgar por su aspecto, pasaba a su lado sin reparar en él ni en su montura. Lo acompañaban una mujer joven, a todas luces su esposa, y el hijo de ambos, un pequeñuelo de poco más de cinco años. El semblante del hombre reflejaba felicidad; y una mujer que vendía fruta saludó al matrimonio calurosamente. Acarició al chiquillo, arrobada por su belleza, y le regaló la más hermosa de las manzanas que había en su cesta. Incluso cuando se marcharon, los ojos de la anciana los siguieron llenos de admiración y afecto.

Loki esbozó una semi sonrisa despectiva, apenas un pequeño levantamiento de una de las comisuras de su rostro, pero en su cabeza una idea empezaba a tomar forma. Con toda la autoridad política y religiosa concentrándose en Odín, la familia era una institución muy importante en Asgard. Los hombres casados y con hijos eran más respetados que los solteros, y en caso de peligro o guerra su seguridad tenía preferencia sobre la de éstos al contar con seres que dependían de ellos. Si quería convencer a Odín y a los demás de que había renunciado a su idea de ocupar el trono, y que ahora sólo deseaba sentar cabeza y convertirse en hombre de paz, ¿qué mejor manera que formando una familia?

El joven se echó a reír abiertamente, una risa estridente y decidida. ¿Por qué no? Era algo que jamás le había atraído, ni siquiera las mujeres le interesaban más que para descargar su necesidad cuando ésta era demasiado acuciante. E incluso aquello ocurría poco a menudo, ya que siempre había tenido la mente ocupada en otros asuntos –obviamente era Thor el seductor de los dos hermanos, o lo había sido hasta que había caído enamorado de aquella mortal de la Tierra–.

Pero, si convenía para sus propósitos... El inconveniente de tener que soportar a una quejosa mujer y unos niños llorones a su lado quedaría largamente compensado por la mejora que experimentaría su reputación. Un padre de familia tenía más opciones de recuperar la confianza de Odín y del resto de asgardianos. Y llegado el momento, aun en el caso de que Odín realmente quisiera desterrarle, no tendría corazón para separar a un esposo y padre de su familia, lo conocía bien. Además, buscaría a la mujer más dócil que pudiera encontrar, una que no le diera problemas y le quitase de encima a los mocosos. Asgard estaba lleno de mujeres, malo sería que no encontrase a una que diese el tipo que necesitaba: sumisa, silenciosa y fértil.

Cuando llegó a palacio, ya había tomado la decisión.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Volstagg por poco se atragantó con el bocado que estaba masticando y tuvo que hacerlo bajar con un largo trago de hidromiel. El resto de comensales no mostraron su sorpresa de manera tan explosiva, pero se quedaron mirando a Loki con los ojos como platos.

–Qué has... ¿acabas de decir que quieres casarte? –preguntó Balder, sin poder salir de su asombro.

–Eso es –Loki se enfrentó a las miradas atónitas de todos con rostro frío y sereno–. No veo qué tiene de extraño.

–Pues lo es –repuso Thor, en cuanto recuperó el habla–. Nunca habías mostrado interés en eso hasta ahora.

Aunque el comentario del llamado "dios del trueno" estaba totalmente desprovisto de mala intención, Loki sintió brotar en él el familiar odio que ya conocía tan bien, pero disimuló. Nadie podría sospechar de sus intenciones. Sin embargo, al mirar a Odín, pudo divisar una chispa de recelo en sus ojos. Pese a su pérdida de privilegios, Loki aún era admitido en la mesa familiar por insistencia de Frigga, pero sabía que todos, salvo ella y Thor, seguían sospechando de él. Debía cambiar eso.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el Padre de Todos– ¿Por qué ese deseo? ¿Y por qué ahora?

Loki mantuvo la calma. Tenía que realizar una actuación sobria, pero convincente, para despejar toda duda.

–¿Por qué no? Necesito algo para mantener mi mente ocupada. Antes tenía otras ambiciones... –dirigió una veloz mirada hacia su medio hermano y la desvió con igual rapidez– pero está claro que debo olvidarme de todo eso. No pasa nada, soy realista. He aprendido de mis errores, ahora sólo quiero pasar página y seguir adelante. ¿Tan malo es que ahora quiera sentar cabeza después de todas las tonterías que he hecho?

–Por supuesto que no, querido –dijo Frigga–. Pero...

–A mí me parece una gran idea– intervino Thor–. Es un buen cambio, seguro que te vendrá bien.

Loki le sonrió, en apariencia agradecido, pero por dentro despreciándolo una vez más. Thor, tan confiado, tan estúpido. Y encima ahora, blando. Antes menospreciaba el amor aún más que él, y se habría burlado sólo por hablar del tema. Pero desde que esa mujer de Midgard lo había embrujado, estaba de un sentimental que no había quien le aguantase, como si le importara la felicidad de los demás. Nauseabundo.

Aunque claro, su apoyo le venía de perlas de cara a convencer a Odín.

–En ese caso, no veo problema en que lo hagas –declaró éste–. Siempre que no descuides tus obligaciones.

Él se apresuró a agachar la cabeza con la humildad necesaria.

–Por supuesto que no, Padre.

–¿Has elegido ya una mujer, hijo? –quiso saber Frigga.

–Aún no, Madre. Pero ya buscaré a una que me convenga.

Tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo para no mirar a Sif. Por supuesto, si realmente hubiera podido elegir a la que hubiera querido, habría sido a ella. Su belleza y valentía la hacían digna de la devoción de cualquier hombre, incluso la suya. Pero no se hacía ilusiones. Sif sólo tenía ojos para Thor. Ese amor, aunque en teoría secreto, era obvio para todos salvo para el propio interesado. Sólo un bruto estúpido como él era capaz de no ver algo tan evidente. Y más aún, ahora que éste había entregado su corazón a otra mujer, Sif había hecho voto de mantener su castidad y vivir sólo para el honor de la batalla.

Y además, por si esas dos razones no fueran suficientes para convencer a Loki de que no tenía la menor oportunidad con ella, se añadía además el hecho de que Sif lo aborrecía. Una broma estúpida e infantil que Loki le había gastado cuando eran pequeños le había granjeado un odio poco más que disimulado por parte de la bella guerrera.

Loki ni siquiera se acordaba de qué lo había impulsado a introducirse en el dormitorio de la niña y cortarle al cero su hermosa cabellera rubia mientras ésta dormía, tal vez se sentía herido por algún comentario de ella comparándoles a él y a su hermano, y quiso hacerla sentir fea como ella se lo había hecho sentir a él. El caso es que Sif nunca le había perdonado aquello, ni siquiera cuando Loki, disculpándose, le dio una poción fabricada por los enanos –poción que había conseguido jugándose el cuello, por cierto– que le hizo crecer el cabello en muy poco tiempo... aunque también era cierto que se lo oscureció hasta volverlo negro como ala de cuervo. Pero todos opinaban que estaba mucho más hermosa así.

No, Sif no era una opción, por desgracia. En otras circunstancias, y valiéndose de su condición de Príncipe asgardiano, habría podido intentar obligarla a aceptar el matrimonio con él. Pero ya no tenía sus privilegios, Sif era especialmente orgullosa y testaruda entre el resto de las mujeres y sobre todo, el intentar forzarla a algo que no deseaba no contribuía en absoluto a la impresión que él quería dar. No podía olvidar el verdadero objetivo de aquello, que desde luego no era el amor.

–Podemos buscar entre los otros reinos a una mujer digna de ti –comentó Odín.

Loki se sintió inseguro ante aquel ofrecimiento. Un matrimonio que supusiera una alianza de estado aumentaría su valor a los ojos de su padre adoptivo, pero atarse a una noble de otro reino supondría que no podría manejarla como él quería, y tendría que someterse a los intereses de su nueva familia política. Tal vez sería una losa demasiado pesada de cargar.

–Había pensado en Karnilla, reina de los Norns –continuó el monarca–. He oído que es muy bella.

Loki sacudió la cabeza. Sí que era hermosa, y las relaciones de los Norns con Asgard eran complicadas por lo que le resultaría fácil implicarla en un ataque contra Asgard… pero no le convenía tener como esposa a una mujer como ella. Su reputación era peor que la de él mismo y se decía que no consentía que ningún hombre la dominase; eso no le interesaba. Podría aliarse con ella, en un futuro, sin necesidad de desposarla.

–Dudo que Karnilla acepte, padre. Si deseas una alianza con ella, de todos es conocida la inclinación que siente por _otro_ miembro de nuestra familia, que no soy yo –Todas las miradas confluyeron en Balder. Era cierto, más de una vez Karnilla había proclamado su admiración por el más hermoso de los nobles asgardianos. Éste se puso rojo como la grana y empezó a balbucear:

–Mi tío y señor, yo… no había pensado en casarme aún –Además, seguro que era de los que sólo desean casarse por amor, pensó Loki con desprecio.

Hogun intervino:

–Mas, Padre de Todos, si deseáis una alianza de estado a través de Loki, entonces tendríais que restaurarle sus privilegios. Ofrecer un matrimonio con un príncipe deshonrado sería una ofensa para cualquiera, sobre todo cuando el heredero aún está soltero.

Odín guardó silencio: en su semblante se leía que estaba de acuerdo con tal afirmación, pero eso no significaba que fuera a aceptar. Eso le demostró a Loki cuán bajo continuaba en la estima de su padre adoptivo, el cual prefería renunciar a una alianza matrimonial ventajosa antes que devolverle sus privilegios. Furioso, apretó los dientes, pero se las arregló para seguir manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, aunque algo más tensa.

–Eso no será necesario, amigo Hogun –dijo con tono apacible–, sé que mi padre tendrá la sabiduría para restaurarme en mi posición en su justo momento, y no antes –Si Odín quería ver humildad, ahí la tenía.

–Y tampoco después –repuso el rey asgardiano, de forma un tanto enigmática.

Loki creía saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente del viejo: no necesitaba casarlo para tener una alianza con otro reino. Bastaba con proclamar su verdadero origen y presentarlo como postulante al trono de Jotunheim como sucesor de Laufey, aunque dicho trono ya llevaba tiempo ocupado por otro de sus hijos. Con el apoyo militarizado de Asgard, Loki podría ser proclamado rey fácilmente. Y aunque a Loki no le entusiasmaba la idea de pasar el resto de su vida en aquel infierno helado, tal vez acabaría acostumbrándose si le daban la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera de verdad por una vez en la vida.

¿Por qué no lo hacía?, se preguntaba. ¿Por qué Odín no había propuesto esa solución, aunque fuera para deshacerse de él? Era obvio: para evitar de nuevo la guerra. Nunca habría esperado ver a tan bravo guerrero de antaño convertido en un viejo cobarde y pacifista. Si era así, ¿por qué entonces se había quedado con él? ¿Para tenerlo de peón de obra? ¿Para infrautilizarlo, despreciarlo y humillarlo?

–Podríais hacer una Ceremonia de Selección, como antiguamente –propuso Fandral–. No cierra puertas a nadie, y así Loki tendría más opciones para elegir.

Cuando un miembro de la realeza deseaba casarse y no tenía a nadie en particular en mente ni ninguna alianza o afecto a la vista, hacía un llamamiento público para que cualquier soltera medianamente joven, independientemente de su clase o condición, pudiera presentarse a ser examinada por el noble. Éste hacía una primera selección de cinco o seis candidatas con las que se entrevistaba, y acababa eligiendo a la que más le agradara. Aquella costumbre asgardiana era muy antigua, de hecho los mortales de la Tierra se habían basado en ella para crear uno de sus más difundidos cuentos de hadas.

–¡Oh, es una idea magnífica! –exclamó Frigga, la cual había conocido y desposado a Odín por aquel tradicional rito, y tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquello. Ella, en aquel entonces una adolescente, había acudido a aquella ceremonia de mala gana, obligada por sus padres. Frigga era noble, pero aunque hubiese sido plebeya, ello no habría supuesto la menor diferencia para el joven Odín, que se enamoró de ella a primera vista, siendo correspondido con igual ardor.

–…De esta manera, Asgard se llenará de bonitas jóvenes casaderas, y seguro que muchas se sentirán desoladas por no haber salido elegidas, pero nosotros estaremos allí para consolarlas –oyó Loki que Fandral añadía maliciosamente al oído de Volstagg, el cual soltó una carcajada y le contestó entre susurros:

–No creo que sean tantas.

Loki sintió deseos de matarlos, pero como siempre, no le quedaba otra opción que disimular. Eran amigos de Thor y él ahora era un "buen chico", que sólo quería empezar de nuevo y formar una familia. Se veía obligado a repetirse de vez en cuando el papel que se suponía debía representar, porque a él mismo le costaba creérselo. Así que el arte estaba en hacérselo creer a los demás.

–No me importa tanto quién sea mi esposa, mientras sea una mujer honrada, digna y sepa cuidar de nuestros hijos –dijo con sencillez–. Madre, si a ti te parece bien lo de la Ceremonia de Selección, puedes organizarla, por mí no hay inconveniente.

–Comenzaré los preparativos a la mayor brevedad –asintió Frigga, contentísima. Tenía muchas ganas de ver niños correteando por los pasillos de palacio, algo que no había ocurrido desde que Thor y Loki eran pequeños–. ¿Deseas extender el llamamiento a doncellas de todos los reinos?

–Como tú decidas, madre. Te lo dejo todo a ti –Realmente quién fuera su esposa le daba igual, lo importante era el papel que cumpliría.

–Yo lo haría –sugirió Fandral con voz juguetona–. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez se presente alguien de Alfheim. Las elfas de la luz son muy hermosas.

–¿Y si se le presenta una elfa oscura de Svartalfheim? –aventuró travieso Balder.

–Pues tampoco están tan mal.

–A ti nadie que lleve faldas te parece mal –contestó Thor, haciendo reír a los presentes.

–¿Y cómo podrían acudir a Asgard? –se interesó Volstagg– Queda mucho para que el Puente Arco Iris esté del todo reconstruido.

–La mayor parte de los reinos tienen sus vías secretas de acceso a los demás reinos, al igual que nosotros teníamos el Bifrost –explicó solemnemente Odín– Salvo Jotunheim, y por supuesto, la Tierra.

–Todos menos la Tierra… –murmuró melancólicamente Thor.

–Todos menos la Tierra –repitió Odín, conociendo los pensamientos de éste–. Lo siento, hijo.

–Realmente sorprende que, en un reino que posee tecnología avanzada, no como nosotros, claro, pero sí bastante avanzada, aún no hayan dado con un camino para llegar hasta los demás reinos –comentó Balder.

–Están en ello –replicó Thor, recordando que desde su separación forzosa, Jane no había descansado un solo día, buscando las condiciones para reproducir de forma mecánica el agujero de gusano que permitía viajar desde Asgard a la Tierra. Los primeros días, Thor había pedido noticias de ella a Heimdall diariamente, pero a medida que había ido pasando el tiempo había ido espaciando sus preguntas. No por haber perdido el interés, al contrario; sino porque le daba vergüenza atosigar al guardián tan a menudo, y además éste siempre le contestaba lo mismo: "Continúa volcada en su trabajo". Lo cual era señal de que ella aún se acordaba tanto de él como él de ella, o eso esperaba.

Thor se dio cuenta de que Loki lo estaba observando, pero al mirarle él desvió la vista. Seguramente debía saber en quién estaba pensando. La única cosa que al joven le había resultado difícil de perdonar a Loki fue el que amenazara a Jane cuando tuvo lugar el enfrentamiento entre ambos. Sabía que realmente no hablaba en serio y sólo lo había hecho para provocar su furia cuando él se negó a luchar… pero aun así, había sido innoble utilizarla de ese modo. Para él, Jane era la representación de la bondad, la pureza y la inteligencia. Sólo la idea de que ella corriera el menor peligro por su culpa lo volvía loco.

De todas formas, eso era el pasado. Loki y él habían hecho las paces, y su hermano nunca dañaría a alguien a quien él quisiera. No lo creía capaz; no _quería_ creerlo capaz. Debía perdonar y olvidar. Mirar hacia delante, ante el cambio para bien de su hermano y la nueva vida que le esperaba.

–Vaya, ¿qué os parece? –preguntó risueño mientras agarraba cariñosamente a Loki por la nuca, como cuando eran niños. Éste tuvo que aguantar estoicamente el contacto, cuando lo que le pedía el cuerpo era darle un puñetazo– Mi hermanito se nos casa.

–Sí, qué bien… –murmuró Sif sarcástica.

* * *

><p><strong>Un apunte: espero que nadie interprete lo que aparece aquí de Sif como un intento de bashearla (igualmente con los Tres Guerreros). Me encanta Sif, pero creo que no se lleva nada bien con Loki. Aunque respeto a las LokiSif shippers, que dicen que en la película se ve química entre ellos, yo no estoy muy de acuerdo. Sif es la que siempre ha sabido que los sentimientos de Loki por su hermano no eran muy limpios, y en la escena donde él los recibe como rey y se niega a traer a Thor de vuelta, la tienen que sujetar porque se ve claramente las ganas que le tiene a Loki… de molerlo a golpes.**

**Podría aceptar (y de hecho, lo he incluido) un poco de onesided Loki/Sif porque también aparece en el canon del comicverse. En los cómics siempre sale que Loki siente cierta atracción/repulsión por ella, pero Sif sólo siente repulsión (por eso creo que él le corta el pelo, por puro despecho). Aunque, como nunca se debe decir "de esta agua no beberé", lo mismo un día me encuentro alguna historia Loki/Sif que me encante. Lo bueno que tiene el fanfiction es que si está bien escrito te convence de lo que sea.**

**Con respecto a Sif y Thor… en la película (y creo que también en las entrevistas a Jaimie Alexander, la actriz que la interpreta) se establece que la relación entre ambos es sólo amistad. Me parece bien, pero yo lo veo de otra forma. En el cómic, de hecho, el Thor/Sif es más canon incluso que el Thor/Jane, y después de haberme leído bastantes cómics viéndolos como pareja no lo puedo dejar pasar.**

**Así que, para mí, Sif es la amiga de la infancia que está enamorada en secreto de Thor a pesar de que decida renunciar a él al verlo enamorado de Jane (que por cierto, eso da también para más angst, pero no quiero dispersarme metiendo más parejas, que me conozco).**


	6. Chapter 6

–6–

Como prometió, Frigga comenzó a realizar los preparativos que culminarían en el llamamiento a las jóvenes casaderas de Asgard y de otros reinos, como si de un cuento de hadas de la Tierra se tratase. Loki dejó hacer a su madre adoptiva, sin intervenir para nada hasta que llegara el momento de escoger a la novia. Mejor para él, menos trabajo que tenía. No acababa de gustarle la idea de hacer de su matrimonio una convocatoria pública, pero tampoco quería complicarse demasiado buscando una esposa y en esa ceremonia le ofrecerían un montón de candidatas, todas juntas y dispuestas en bandeja; él sólo tendría que escoger a una que le viniera bien.

La preparación de un evento tan relevante implicaba más molestias de las que podría pensarse en un principio, ya que conllevaba la visita de muchas doncellas a la ciudad, y las más nobles tendrían que hospedarse en palacio. Así que Frigga empezó a ordenar al servicio que se aprovisionara bien de provisiones y fuera acondicionando todas las habitaciones de invitados que tuvieran, con las mejores posesiones de la casa real. Una ceremonia como aquélla debía ser todo un acontecimiento, aunque quien buscara novia no fuera el príncipe heredero. Los criados, ante aquel aumento de trabajo, debieron resentirse, pero como era habitual nadie protestó. No les estaba permitido hacerlo, al menos ante los patrones, porque entre ellos solían explayarse a sus anchas.

Llegó un momento en que Loki llegó a sentirse extraño a todos aquellos arreglos, que se suponían conducirían a su boda. De hecho, se sentía extraño todo el tiempo. No había considerado lo suficiente las consecuencias de haber atacado a Thor y conspirado para ocupar el trono, o tal vez era su recién descubierta naturaleza de gigante de hielo –hacía casi un año de aquello, pero para él aún era reciente–; pero él mismo se sentía diferente, desubicado, como irreal. Recorría los pasillos de palacio, el lugar donde había transcurrido su infancia, y le parecía no reconocerlos.

A esto se añadía el hecho de que tras acabar su trabajo diario como ayudante del Arquitecto real en las obras de reconstrucción del Observatorio de Asgard, no le quedaba nada por hacer. Se quedaba encerrado en sus aposentos, leyendo alguno de los libros de su bien provista biblioteca, o bien trabajando más todavía, haciendo modificaciones en los planos del nuevo Observatorio –ese Arquitecto de su padre era un chapucero, si él fuera rey no permitiría que alguien tan torpe estuviera al cargo–; pero al final acababa aburriéndose de estar siempre metido allí.

Antes, siempre se había juntado con Thor y sus amigos, pero ahora ya no se sentía cómodo con ellos, ni ellos con él. Sabía que Thor lo acogería con los brazos abiertos, pero sus amigos lo mirarían con esa cautela cargada de recelo que se había convertido en habitual cada vez que él rondaba por allí. Thor era un tontorrón ingenuo, pero los demás nunca volverían a confiar en él, y seguramente hacían bien.

Claro que así se había quedado completamente solo, hasta el punto de que empezaba a afectarle. Le gustaba la soledad, pero sólo cuando él la escogía. Impuesta, comenzaba a resultar agobiante.

Aquella tarde, Loki deambulaba por el palacio sin rumbo fijo, sumido en sus pensamientos; y sin saber cómo, acabó acercándose a las dependencias de la servidumbre. Recordó cómo de niños, Thor lo empujaba a colarse por esa zona como si fuera una gran aventura. Apenas bordeaban la pubertad, pero Thor ya sentía una gran curiosidad por las mujeres y retaba a su hermano a que espiaran a las sirvientas mientras se bañaban, ocultos en un pasadizo secreto que conducía a las caballerizas, pero que algún constructor malicioso hizo que colindara con los baños de las mujeres. Allí, a través de una celosía, se podía ver y escuchar todo sin ser descubierto.

El pequeño Loki no entendía el afán de Thor por ver mujeres desnudas. Su desarrollo fue algo más tardío que el de su hermano y en aquel momento las mujeres no le inspiraban siquiera curiosidad; pero Thor le obligaba a acompañarle a base de burlarse de él y llamarle gallina y niñerías semejantes, que a pesar de todo a Loki le molestaban muchísimo. Una vez allí, era Thor el único que disfrutaba de la experiencia; Loki miraba un poco, sin apenas interés, sólo para no ser menos que su hermano.

El Loki adulto del presente recorrió el pasadizo sintiéndose invadido por una nostalgia descorazonadora. Sin molestarse en mirar por la celosía –podría ser rastrero en otros aspectos, pero no tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones–, se sentó en aquel lugar donde habían estado varias veces e intentó recordar los momentos que habían pasado allí tiempo atrás, consiguiéndolo sólo a medias.

No había sido tan mala época después de todo. En ese tiempo eran hermanos, con sus diferencias y pequeños celos, pero hermanos. ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquello? Algo se había roto en Loki cuando descubrió que toda su vida había sido una mentira. Él, del cual el propio Thor afirmaba que tenía talento para el embuste, había sido el más engañado de todos. ¿Era de extrañar que ahora los odiara y deseara su perdición, especialmente la de Thor, al que siempre había secundado, incluso admirado?

Oyó voces femeninas a través de la celosía y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse. No estaba de humor para aguantar chismes de criadas, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta, lleno de asombro, de que estaban hablando de él:

–Entonces, ¿cuáles son las apuestas para la futura novia del príncipe? –dijo una de las voces, un poco chillona– Yo diría alguien de Svartalfheim. Una elfa oscura es lo que mejor le va.

–¿De veras? Yo creo que una enana de Nidavellir –rió otra más nasal.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Existen mujeres enano?

–Deberían existir, creo yo.

–¿Y por qué con una enana? –preguntó la primera, curiosa.

–Así ese pomposo tendrá razones para poder sentirse grande.

En su escondrijo, Loki apretó los puños lleno de rabia. Él, que habría podido ser rey, ahora era objeto de crítica y desprecio por parte de unas miserables criadas. Desde su celosía no podía ver quién hablaba, los propios baños de mujeres estaban apartados y ocultos por unos murales de madera y lo que se veía era la antesala de éstos, pero sólo tenía que esperar hasta que salieran y verles la cara. Aquellas deslenguadas pagarían cara su insolencia: inventaría cualquier excusa para hacerlas azotar. Aunque ya no tuviera sus privilegios de Príncipe, estaba seguro de que aún conservaba la suficiente influencia como para obtener eso. Nadie se burlaba de Loki. _Nadie_.

Entonces otra voz intervino en la conversación, una voz que a él le resultó familiar:

–Os estáis pasando un poco, ¿no creéis? Sigue siendo nuestro señor, deberíais mostrar algo más de respeto.

–¿Qué pasa Sigyn, nos vas a delatar ante la señora Frigga? –la desafió la otra, burlona.

–No, pero deberías tener cuidado con cómo hablas en la casa del señor Odín de uno de sus hijos. Si te escuchara alguien que no debe… –por un momento la doncella sacó la cabeza por la puerta de madera de los baños para comprobar que la antesala estaba vacía. Loki retrocedió por puro instinto, aunque era imposible que nadie pudiera verlo a través de la celosía, ni sospechar siquiera que estaba allí.

Sigyn. La doncella de su madre que lo había atendido mientras se recuperaba. Tras haberla tratado, Loki tenía claro que ella era más amable y no lo despreciaba como el resto de sirvientes adeptos a Thor, pero nunca habría esperado que saliera en su defensa ante sus compañeras. En ese momento, añadía:

–Además, no entiendo por qué pensáis que tiene necesariamente que casarse con una mujer de otra raza, teniendo aquí tantas asgardianas.

–No seas ingenua, querida –dijo la primera sirvienta–. Ya sabes lo que se dice del príncipe Loki después del retorno del señor Thor de su destierro, que fue él quien lo orquestó todo. Es muy difícil que pueda ahora encontrar una esposa en Asgard, como no sea alguna que desee tanto la posición de Princesa consorte que no le importe unirse a alguien tan siniestro.

–Eso, si alguna vez el Padre de Todos le restaura sus privilegios de Príncipe –apostilló su amiga.

–Eso sólo son rumores. Dais demasiado crédito a las habladurías.

–Vamos, Sigyn, ¡todo el mundo sabe que es un traidor! –exclamó la mujer– Es un hecho que él intentó usurpar el trono y atentó contra la vida del señor Thor. ¿Por qué el señor Odín le retiraría sus privilegios si no?

–Pues ha podido ser por mil motivos, el Padre de Todos no es especialmente paciente con los errores de los demás. Al señor Thor también lo desterró por una imprudencia, y después lo restauró en su posición. Puede que con el señor Loki ocurra lo mismo. Y al hacer eco de los chismes de los demás podríais estar difamando a una persona inocente.

–Ya –habló la de la voz chillona–, pero aunque tuvieras razón, ¿quién querría desposar a alguien como Loki? Tan retorcido y torvo, siempre conspirando a espaldas de la gente como un pájaro de mal agüero. Si al menos fuese el príncipe Thor el que buscara esposa… ¡ay! –suspiró soñadora– Él sí que es un verdadero hombre.

Azotarlas, no; pensó Loki. Las mataría. De alguna forma lenta y dolorosa.

–Espera, se me acaba de ocurrir otra –comentó de repente su compañera, riendo–: una giganta de hielo. Ésa sí que sería una buena novia para el príncipe.

–Sois realmente malvadas –les censuró Sigyn, molesta.

–¿Por qué? Al lado de uno de esos seres, seguro que cualquiera conseguiría parecer apuesto, incluso él.

–¡Él _es_ apuesto! –saltó ella sin poder contenerse, y sus compañeras se callaron, sorprendidas por su inusitado estallido. Ella, arrepentida por su impulso, se sintió obligada a aclarar–: De manera distinta al señor Thor, pero lo es. Y es inteligente, y prudente, y amable… bueno, tal vez eso no tanto –rectificó–; pero seguro que no es una mala persona.

–¿Seguro que hablamos del mismo hombre? –preguntó una de las sirvientas– ¿Del usurpador?

–No es un usurpador. Tuvo que ocupar el trono porque el Padre de Todos había caído en el sueño de Odín y el señor Thor estaba desterrado. Tenía derecho a hacerlo, es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Y seguro que habría sido un gran rey, si hubiera podido seguir en el cargo.

Sus compañeras empezaron a contemplarla con cierta sorna y una de ellas no tardó en empezar a burlarse:

–Vaya, amiga mía. No le habríamos criticado delante de ti si hubiéramos sabido que te gustaba tanto.

–¡Yo no he dicho eso! –exclamó Sigyn, enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaban– Sólo opino que él también tiene cualidades dignas de aprecio, al igual que el señor Thor y que cualquiera. Se merece encontrar una esposa digna, que lo quiera tal como es y que lo haga feliz –calló un momento, y agregó con voz pensativa–: Y que le haga sonreír. Ahora que lo pienso, casi nunca lo he visto sonreír. Siempre parece tan malhumorado, tan… triste.

Oculto tras la celosía, Loki tragó saliva para intentar disipar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Intentaba convencerse de que la extraña sensación que sentía en el estómago era irritación por el hecho de que una simple sirvienta se compadeciese de él. Al menos ella tenía algo más de perdón que las otras, lo había defendido y había manifestado la opinión de que sería un buen rey –la única persona que conocía que hubiese dicho algo semejante–, pero la compasión era otra forma de insulto. Más sutil, pero igual de humillante.

–Tal vez le verías sonreír si le declararas tu gran admiración por él –la provocación de una de las compañeras de Sigyn fue coreada con una risotada por parte de la otra.

–Sois unas… inmaduras –tras oír esa frase indignada y un ruido como de agua moviéndose, Loki vio como Sigyn abandonaba el espacio de baños. Por primera vez, sintió curiosidad por ver desnuda a una de las doncellas de su madre, pero ella arruinó la expectación vistiéndose rápidamente con una camisa de basto percal de las típicas usadas por la servidumbre. Aun así, como se había vestido sin secarse, la tela comenzó a adherirse a la piel aún mojada, revelando en parte sus formas. El joven príncipe la contempló sin aliento, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía una mujer.

Con expresión enojada, ella tomó un cepillo con mango de madera y comenzó a darse furiosas pasadas a su cabello para secarlo. Tras ella, la puerta de los baños se abrió de nuevo y salió una de sus risueñas compañeras, aún celebrando el chiste.

–Amiga mía, no te enfades –la mujer se colgó de su hombro–. Sólo era una broma.

Sigyn no se ablandó ante el halago de su compañera:

–Hay ciertas cosas con las que no se bromea.

–Sobre todo, con cierto príncipe de ojos verdes por el que me acabo de enterar que suspiras.

–¡Pero deja ya de inventar! –respingó ella, cada vez de peor humor, ante una carcajada de su interlocutora.

–Hablando en serio. Si te gustaría que se casase con una asgardiana, ¿por qué no te presentas tú misma como candidata a la Ceremonia de Selección de novia?

Sigyn dejó de cepillarse el cabello y dirigió una mirada atónita a su compañera:

–¿Has perdido el juicio? Estás hablando de nuestro patrón, de un Príncipe asgardiano. Y yo, por si se te ha olvidado, soy una sirvienta.

–Las plebeyas también pueden ser aspirantes en ese tipo de ceremonias.

–Las plebeyas con dinero, quizás. Las sirvientas no. Se sentiría insultado –aseguró, sonriendo algo amargamente.

–Pero te gustaría, ¿verdad? Si fueras noble, lo harías.

–Yo… –Sigyn vaciló un instante, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza–. No, no lo haría. Además no soy noble, así que no sé para qué planteas tonterías.

–Las mujeres como nosotras no tenemos opciones para ser esposas de la realeza… –intervino maliciosamente la tercera criada, que en ese momento también salía de los baños–, pero si se lo pusieras fácil, probablemente él te aceptaría para que calentaras su lecho. Seguro que… –se oyó un golpe y una exclamación de dolor: Sigyn le había lanzado su pesado cepillo y le había dado en un brazo– ¡Oye, estás loca o qué! ¡Eso ha dolido!

–Debería habértelo tirado a la cabeza, por desvergonzada. Nunca más vuelvas a sugerir algo así –Las palabras y la mirada de Sigyn eran duras, pero su rostro había tomado una tonalidad escarlata. Se apresuró a tomar sus ropas y a salir de la estancia a medio vestir.

–Esa chiflada tiene un problema –rezongó la bromista escarmentada, frotándose el brazo dolorido. Su compañera intentó consolarla:

–Olvídala. Se toma las cosas demasiado en serio.

Loki comenzó a deshacer el camino para salir del pasadizo. Con Sigyn fuera de escena, poco le importaba ya lo que dijeran aquellas dos estúpidas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Aquella noche le costó dormir. Se pasó horas dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en lo que habían dicho aquellas dos hienas... y en Sigyn. Si de verdad su reputación estaba tan mermada como afirmaban, convocar una Ceremonia de Selección de novia sería un verdadero fracaso, y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar ni una sola humillación más. No se equivocaban, era más que probable que las candidatas que se presentaran, muchas o pocas, serían advenedizas que aspiraran a conseguir el puesto de Princesa consorte de Asgard, cuando él recuperara su título. Y, si además de eso emparentaba con alguna casa noble, aún peor. Una esposa de una posición parecida a la suya se creería con derecho a mirarle por encima del hombro o a darle órdenes. ¡A él!

Por el contrario, si desposaba a una doncella de clase humilde... lo tendría todo. Él controlaría la situación y daría las órdenes. En ese momento no necesitaba nobleza, necesitaba lealtad. Por secretos que fueran sus manejos y sus planes, con la vida en común, era muy difícil que una mujer no descubriera en algún momento algo de lo que se traía entre manos. Si llegaba el caso, necesitaría a una mujer muy estúpida que no se enterara de nada, y él no soportaba a la gente estúpida. La otra opción era una mujer menos estúpida pero que supiera tener la boca cerrada. Alguien, no que lo amara, eso no hacía falta; pero que por lo menos no pareciera detestarlo tanto como la mayoría de la gente.

Loki dudaba mucho que esa chica realmente se sintiera atraída por él, como habían afirmado entre burlas sus compañeras. No lo conocía, no sabía nada de él más allá de que era su patrón y uno no muy simpático, hasta ella misma lo había reconocido. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había elogiado tanto? No podía saber que él estaría allí escuchando, ¿o sí?

No: había dicho eso porque lo compadecía. Lo había visto llorar en una ocasión, y en otra lo había visto enfermo. Debía de haberse tratado de algún instinto maternal. Era curioso que él fuera capaz de despertar eso en alguien. Sí, era humillante, pero lo más vergonzoso era que eso fuera todo lo que podía despertar en una mujer hermosa. Y aun así, seguía siendo mejor que lo que despertaba en la mayoría de la gente.

Por lo menos estaba claro que Sigyn sabía cuál era su lugar, algo de apreciar teniendo en cuenta la insolencia de las otras. Y parecía honesta, viendo su reacción ante el soez comentario de su compañera.

Pero, ¿de verdad lo estaba considerando? No era más que una sirvienta, seguramente de padres desconocidos y analfabeta. Tal vez era demasiado _bajo_ para lo que necesitaba.

Eso sí, era muy bella, pensó soñadoramente. Los hijos de ambos podrían llegar a ser muy hermosos.

Pero no, se dijo después. Tenía que ser práctico. La belleza estaba de más y podría ser peligrosa. Mejor buscar en otra parte.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, mientras Sigyn servía la mesa durante el desayuno, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. La muchacha tenía cara de sueño, como si hubiera dormido tan mal como él, pero cuando se acercó a servirle, se tomó la molestia en cambiar su expresión somnolienta para darle los buenos días con una afectuosa sonrisa. Aquello le dejó fascinado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que saludaba a todos los comensales de la misma manera. Le habría gustado que le hubiera sonreído sólo a él.

"No vayas por ahí", se ordenó a sí mismo de nuevo. "Los sentimientos sólo estropean las cosas. No vayas a cometer ningún error estúpido ahora. No es amor lo que vas buscando, y menos de una criada. Ella no es lo que necesitas".

¿O sí lo era?

Durante los días posteriores, Loki continuó dándole vueltas al tema, casi sin poder pensar en otra cosa, descuidando su trabajo en el Observatorio y todo en general. Y durante ese tiempo se esforzó todo lo que pudo por endurecer su corazón y someterlo a la realidad de que estaba haciendo aquello por motivos puramente pragmáticos y que no podía fastidiarla con sentimentalismos.

Pero… durante toda su vida se había privado de muchas cosas que deseaba. No materiales, por supuesto, ya que su educación de príncipe le había proporcionado todo lo material que un niño hubiera podido querer, pero sí de otro tipo.

Y si tenía que escoger necesariamente una mujer y en realidad le daba igual quién fuera, al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no podía quedarse con alguien que le _gustara_, aunque fuera mínimamente? ¿No merecía concederse aunque fuera un capricho? Después de todo, tendría que yacer con ella muchas noches para concebir los hijos que necesitaba.

Apenas la conocía, eso era cierto, pero tampoco conocería a ninguna de las doncellas que se presentaran a la Ceremonia de Selección. Además, ¿para qué tenía que conocerla? Tampoco es que fueran a pasar mucho tiempo juntos o compartir momentos de intimidad ni nada de eso, sólo se verían lo necesario para procrear. Ella sólo tendría que ocuparse de dos cosas: parir y criar a los hijos por un lado, y por otro quedar bonita y callada en las fiestas.

Y con respecto a su baja cuna, en fin… tal vez incluso podría utilizarlo para ganarse una reputación de príncipe cercano al pueblo. Eso estaría bien. Cualquier cosa con tal de justificarse a sí mismo por concederse lo que deseaba a pesar de que no fuera del todo lo más idóneo.

No tenía que pensarlo más. No _quiso_ pensarlo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, las compañeras de Sigyn necesitan una revisión ocular urgente… ¡mira que decir que Loki es feo! Obviamente es una exageración. Sólo quería retratar de esa manera la visión que tienen los asgardianos de la masculinidad. A Thor, como es un guerrero, lo ven como el hombre ideal; mientras que a Loki lo desprecian por ser todo lo contrario (aunque también influye su actual fama de traidor). Eso también aparece en los cómics. Afortunadamente, las mortales de Midgard (y Sigyn) tenemos mejor gusto :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

–7–

–Quiero que canceles la Ceremonia de Selección de novia.

–¿Qué?

Frigga contempló confusa a su hijo adoptivo. Loki siempre había sido el tipo de hombre que, una vez tomada una decisión, jamás se echaba atrás, por lo que no se explicaba el cambio de idea.

–¿Por qué, Loki? Pensaba que estabas muy convencido de casarte.

–Y lo sigo estando, madre, pero esa ceremonia ya no es necesaria. Ya he elegido a la mujer que deseo desposar.

–¿Qué? ¿Que ya has… elegido?

Loki había ido a visitarla a sus aposentos mientras su esposo Odín estaba trabajando, quizás en alguna reunión con el Consejo discutiendo asuntos políticos, reunión a la que Loki, al haber perdido sus privilegios, no le estaba permitido asistir. Frigga sabía que aquello lo frustraba mucho. Aunque muchos opinaban que la sanción por los actos cometidos por Loki era bastante leve, ella sabía lo mucho que aquello lo dañaba en su orgullo, un orgullo que ya de por sí estaba bastante dañado de antes. Por ello, y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Thor por acercarse a él, Loki se había distanciado tanto de él como de Odín, y sólo con ella aún parecía mantener cierta confianza. Una confianza que ella esperaba no la obligara algún día a tomar una decisión dolorosa.

A Frigga había parecido magnífica la idea de Loki de casarse. Esperaba que aquello ablandara el corazón de su esposo con respecto a los errores de Loki; y a la vez que ser padre suavizara el corazón de Loki con respecto a las decisiones de Odín. Un matrimonio y unos niños siempre unen a la familia. Además, ella sabía que su hijo no era feliz, lo frustrado que estaba, lo herido que se sentía. Tal vez aquél fuera justo el cambio que necesitaba. Por eso lo apoyaría incondicionalmente, fuera cual fuera su decisión.

–El único inconveniente es que no es noble, madre –continuó él–. Espero que eso no sea un problema.

–Supongo que no, mientras no sea excesivo.

Él contuvo una sonrisa irónica.

–Eso depende de lo que entiendas por "excesivo". Se trata de Sigyn.

Al principio, Frigga no entendió de quién estaba hablando.

–¿Sigyn? ¿Qué Sigyn?

–_Tu_ Sigyn, madre, tu doncella. La chica que me atendió cuando me estaba recuperando tras mi regreso.

Por fin comprendió la reina y el rostro se le desencajó de la impresión.

–¿…Mi camarera?

–Así es –Loki aún apreciaba a su madre adoptiva, pero llevar aquella conversación en un tono suave y que no la traumatizara mucho le estaba costando bastante trabajo. Cada vez toleraba menos los fallos de los demás, y la lenta percepción de Frigga lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

–Pe-pero… –tartamudeó ella– ¿Estás seguro? Querido, puedes elegir entre todas las damas de Asgard, e incluso de otros reinos. ¿Por qué ella?

–No quiero una dama. Necesito a alguien completamente obediente y fiel, y las damas raramente son obedientes, y hay casos en los que ni siquiera son fieles –razonó el joven–. Sí, es una sirvienta, ¿y qué? –añadió, deseando abordar el principal problema cuanto antes y cerrar de una vez el tema–. No te consideraba tan clasista.

–No es clasismo, Loki –se defendió Frigga, algo dolida–, sólo que… ella posiblemente no esté preparada para las obligaciones de una Princesa consorte de Asgard.

–Bueno, yo no soy Príncipe de Asgard, te recuerdo. Ya no tengo ese título.

–Oh cariño, sabes que lo recuperarás con el tiempo. Tu padre acabará ablandándose, sobre todo viendo tu disposición a cambiar –lo animó. Loki se alegró de oírlo: su plan empezaba a dar resultado incluso antes de llevarlo a cabo–. Pero una sirvienta…

–¿Crees que padre se sentirá disgustado con mi elección? –preguntó él, algo inquieto. Si así era, tal vez no le convendría.

–No, no es eso. Ya sabes lo que siempre dice: que para él todos los asgardianos son iguales, desde el primero de los nobles hasta el último de los plebeyos –respondió ella tras reflexionar. "Sí, y siempre había dicho que nos quería a Thor y a mí por igual", apostilló él para sus adentros con agresivo sarcasmo, mientras ella continuaba–: Y yo tampoco estoy disgustada, sólo preocupada. No tengo nada en contra de esa chica, de hecho la aprecio mucho, pero no ha tenido educación ni preparación alguna para este tipo de vida, y no sé si será adecuada para ti.

–Yo sé lo que es adecuado para mí, madre. Y con respecto a su educación, déjamelo a mí –La entrenaría, si hacía falta, como a un cachorrito obediente, si con ello satisfacía las expectativas de Odín y las del resto de la Corte.

–Bien, si lo tienes tan claro, no seré yo quien te ponga trabas, aunque sigo sin entender por qué estás tan empeñado en… –pareció venirle una repentina y terrible idea y se llevó las manos a la boca–. Oh hijo, dime que no la has dejado encinta.

–¡¿Qué? –exclamó él indignado– ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Se sentía ofendido porque su propia madre fuera capaz de pensar eso de él, que iba embarazando criadas por ahí. Por favor, él era mucho más listo que eso–. Para que lo sepas, ni siquiera la he tocado.

–Lo siento, ya lo sé. Tu padre y yo os educamos a ti y a tu hermano para comportaros de forma honorable, pero… no sería el primer caso en alguien de la nobleza y desde luego tampoco el último. Entonces, ¿es que estás enamorado de ella?

Loki no se esperaba esa pregunta y se quedó aún más descolocado que en la cuestión del embarazo. No supo cómo reaccionar y al final acabó soltando una carcajada nerviosa.

–Pero madre, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

–Tiene que verlo todo. El matrimonio no es sólo un acuerdo, es un compromiso para compartir toda tu vida con otra persona. Cuando mis padres me obligaron a presentarme a la Ceremonia de elección de esposa de Odín, no lo conocía, y yo estaba decidida a rechazarlo si era elegida –recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica–. Pero entonces lo vi allí, a tu padre, y me enamoré instantáneamente. De lo contrario, nunca hubiera aceptado, ni por ser reina ni por nada que me hubiesen ofrecido. El amor no es que sea importante en el matrimonio, Loki. Es su motivo, es su pilar. No puedes casarte sin amor, ni aunque seas un príncipe.

Él suspiró para sus adentros. Otra tonta sentimental, igual que Thor. Pero si eso le facilitaba las cosas para convencerla…

–Está bien, me has pillado –fingió timidez–. Sí, estoy enamorado de ella. Me daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo. Sé que es una tontería, pero…

–Nada de eso, hijo. El amor nunca es una tontería. No, si de lo que me estás hablando es de verdadero amor, y no de un capricho o un impulso irreflexivo.

Loki se la quedó mirando con la expresión más seria y grave que pudo.

–Los impulsos irreflexivos son cosa de Thor. Sabes que, en mi caso, yo no hago nada que no haya pensado bien antes.

–Pero casi no la conoces.

–Acabas de decirme que tú tampoco conocías a padre cuando te enamoraste de él.

–Eso es cierto –admitió Frigga riendo–. Entonces, ¿es así? ¿La amas de veras?

Loki lo pensó un momento, tenía que ir con el mayor cuidado. ¿Cómo se fingía el amor? Como un actor de método, tenía que recurrir a algún recuerdo o emoción similar dentro de él que hiciese parecer que era aquello lo que sentía. Pero él nunca se había enamorado, ni creía que eso fuera su estilo. Su atracción hacia Sif era una mezcla de fascinación y repulsión, no servía para aquella ocasión. Pensó en Sigyn, en cómo lo había mirado aquella primera vez con sus ojos aguamarina. Y en cómo había dicho que habría sido un buen rey. Eso lo había conmovido, tal vez fuera lo más parecido a lo que podría agarrarse.

–Con todo mi corazón –se las arregló para poner cara de bobo, aunque por dentro estaba asqueado por tener que rebajarse a algo tan cursi. Lo que hacía la necesidad, se dijo. Pero su actuación convenció a Frigga, que sonrió enternecida.

–Siendo así, no puedo no apoyarte en tu decisión. Si hay amor, sé que seréis felices.

–Gracias, madre.

Ya sin recelos, Frigga abrazó a su hijo. Ahora se alegraba de su elección, si ése era el motivo. Ella siempre había querido que Loki fuera feliz y olvidara esa amargura que su rivalidad con Thor había hecho crecer cada vez más en los últimos tiempos, para lo cual sabía que la soledad era un mal enemigo. Tal vez el amor de una buena chica pudiera cambiar eso. Ahora el hecho de que fuera una sirvienta ya no le parecía tan trascendente, con tal de que hiciera dichoso a su hijo.

Los pensamientos de Loki, en cambio, no se semejaban en nada a los de su madre. Le molestaba haber tenido que decir aquello, era como admitir una debilidad… pero obviamente, era mentira. Que su madre creyera lo que quisiera mientras le dejara hacer en paz. Él tenía claros sus propios sentimientos, que incluían la firme determinación de no dejarse, _jamás_, ablandar por una mujer como había hecho el idiota de Thor en Midgard.

Deseaba a Sigyn, eso era cierto, pero sólo porque necesitaba una mujer para ayudarle a conseguir sus propósitos. ¿Y qué era eso del compromiso de por vida? En cuanto le hubiera dado unos cuantos hijos o se cansara de ella, lo que viniera antes, la enclaustraría en algún ala de palacio alejada de él y se acabaría la historia.

–Espera un momento, Loki –dijo Frigga con tono de preocupación, mientras se separaba de él–. ¿Ella está de acuerdo con esto?

–Aún no le he dicho nada, pero supongo que no habrá problema –No podía concebir cómo lo iba a rechazar.

–Me parece que sí podría haberlo –repuso ella con tono dubitativo.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Acabo de recordar que Sigyn ha hecho voto de castidad.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –La contrariedad se acusó en la tensión en sus rasgos.

No podía creerlo. Casi nadie hacía ya voto de castidad, sólo las pocas guerreras como Sif que querían emular a las valkirias; horribles marimachos todos excepto la propia Sif, de forma que no suponía una gran pérdida. Pero nunca había oído que alguien de la servidumbre sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo. El mantener la castidad no era una de sus principales aficiones.

–¿Y cómo sabes eso? –preguntó.

–Fue hace un tiempo, de casualidad. Un día, vino a verme un chico, un joven guardia de la escuadra de tu padre, a pedirme ayuda. Al parecer, llevaba enamorado de Sigyn mucho tiempo y se le había declarado en varias ocasiones, habiéndole rechazado ella en todas.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo conozco? –preguntó él algo tenso. Era humillante sentirse celoso también de un miserable soldado, pero no podía evitarlo.

–No, se marchó a los campos. El caso es que, al ser yo la patrona de Sigyn, venía a pedirme que intercediese por él y que bendijese su unión, para que Sigyn se sintiese obligada a aceptarlo.

–Suerte que no lo escuchaste.

–En realidad mi intención sí era hacerlo, pero quise hablar antes con ella. Imagínate mi asombro cuando ella se me echó a los pies suplicándome que no la obligara a casarse con aquel guardia.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió él, extrañado– ¿Tanto lo detestaba?

–No, eso es lo curioso. La explicación que ella me dio no tenía nada que ver con el chico.

Loki aguardó, intentando armarse de paciencia, hasta que su madre dejara pasar su pausa dramática y terminara de narrar la historia.

–Me dijo que había jurado no casarse jamás, por culpa de algo que le había profetizado la Vidente.

–¿La Vidente? –Aquello ya empezaba a resultar surrealista.

La Vidente era una mujer que vivía aislada de la civilización de Asgard, y que se decía que tenía poderes premonitorios. Por esa causa, mucha gente llevaba a sus niños pequeños a verla para que ésta pudiera hacer una predicción sobre cómo sería su vida, servicio que solían pagar con comida o pequeños regalos. Aunque no sólo adivinaba el futuro de los niños: gente adulta de todas las clases sociales solía acudir a ella para que les hablara del porvenir. Era algo que Loki encontraba ridículo.

–Sí. Al parecer, la Vidente le hizo una predicción muy poco halagüeña sobre los hombres; algo así como que el hombre al que amara la haría terriblemente desgraciada, o que destruiría su vida o algo similar. No lo recuerdo en concreto, pero iba en esa tónica.

–Pero bueno, eso es una completa estupidez.

–Sí, pero imagínate. Decirle algo así a una niña pequeña es más que suficiente para traumatizarla y crearle un terror permanente al amor y al matrimonio.

–Es increíble lo de esa mujer –estaba indignado–. Y aún más que la gente le haga caso. La "magia" que se deriva de nuestra tecnología es una cosa, pero ¿eso? No son más que supersticiones que sólo pueden tragarse los simples y los incultos.

–Tampoco hay que desdeñarla así –Frigga parecía incómoda–. Concuerdo en que decirle esas cosas a una niña impresionable, es demasiado. Pero sé de buena tinta que ha acertado en muchas ocasiones.

Loki sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

–¿Que ha acertado? Claro, por la misma ley de la probabilidad tendrá que acertar alguna vez. No creerás que realmente tiene esos poderes, ¿cierto? –Frigga no contestó enseguida, lo cual fue la respuesta que él necesitaba– Oh, vamos, ¡tú también crees en ella! Es inconcebible, ¡si es una timadora! –de pronto, sus ojos se oscurecieron ante la expresión de su madre– ¿Acaso piensas que con Sigyn pudiera tener razón?

–Bueno, yo…

–Madre, mírame. He hecho muchas tonterías, sobre todo últimamente; pero ¿me crees capaz de hacerle daño a una pobre chica inocente? ¿Por qué iba a querer yo hacer algo así?

Frigga fijó sus ojos en el verde intenso de los de su hijo menor. Cualquier otra persona no habría podido resistir aquel escrutinio, sobre todo con las mentiras tan descaradas que estaba contando, pero Loki se las arregló para reflejar en su mirada un aire de inocencia ofendida tan genuino que volvió a convencerla.

–Me imagino que no lo harías, sobre todo si la amas como has afirmado.

–Y lo sigo afirmando, madre. Ya sabes lo que quiero: tener mi propia familia. ¿Es que ni siquiera cuando tengo buenas intenciones voy a dejar de resultar sospechoso para vosotros?

–Claro que sí querido, perdóname; no dudo de ti. Pero el problema sigue ahí: Sigyn no querrá desposarse, ni contigo ni con nadie.

–Le haré olvidar esa necedad de la predicción. Olvidas que yo no soy un simple guardia. No creo que vaya a rechazar al hijo de Odín.

Frigga asintió, pero en su semblante aún se reflejaba la duda.

–Aun así, ¿quieres que hable con ella?

–Prefiero hacerlo yo –contestó, y una leve sonrisa maliciosa acudió a sus labios–. Quiero ver la cara que pone.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo esto de la predicción de la Vidente, etc. también es puramente de mi invención, una tontería que se me ocurrió con el único objetivo de aumentar el angst de Sigyn con respecto a Loki antes y durante el matrimonio. <strong>

**Me doy cuenta (ya me han hecho algunos comentarios en ese sentido) de que, al menos esta parte de cómo Loki y Sigyn se conocen y se casan, no sigue mucho (por no decir nada) la mitología o los cómics. Aunque, si a eso vamos, los guionistas de la película también se sacaron de la manga que Jane era astrofísica en vez de enfermera, como aparece en el canon.**

**En mi caso, es que no quería utilizar la historia del canon. La consideré un tiempo, pero después la deseché. Por si no la conocéis, en resumen es algo parecido a la del rey David y Betsabé: Sigyn tenía un prometido llamado Theoric, miembro de la guardia de Odín, y Loki lo hizo matar en una emboscada y se hizo pasar por él para casarse con Sigyn. Cuando todo se descubrió, a pesar de todo Sigyn continuó a su lado, ya que era su deber de esposa.**

**Esa historia no me gusta para el fic porque considero que Loki (el del movieverse) no es tan malvado **_**desde el principio**_**, sólo alguien inteligente y ambicioso que se va corrompiendo por el odio y la codicia a medida que avanza la historia. No quería ponerlo capaz de hacer algo tan despreciable desde el principio de la historia (más tarde hará cosas como ésa y peores, no os preocupéis). **

**Además, el Loki del movieverse es práctico y calculador. No lo veo asesinando (y por tanto arriesgando sus planes y su tapadera) sólo por su deseo a una mujer. De hecho, en esta historia sólo quiere conseguir una mujer porque conviene a sus planes.**

**Pero en fin. Lo que importa de la historia no es cómo se conocen o llegan a casarse, sino la relación que tendrán en su matrimonio, y lo que supone para ambos. **


	8. Chapter 8

–8–

Aquella mañana, en las dependencias domésticas del Palacio de Asgard, el ama de llaves repartió, como todos los días, las tareas extraordinarias entre la servidumbre. Todos tenían sus trabajos asignados, pero había algunos de ellos que no eran tan habituales y en los cuales todos los sirvientes se rotaban para ejecutar. Una de aquellas tareas era la limpieza y pulido de las armaduras de la familia real. Era un trabajo pesado que a nadie gustaba, pero si tenían que hacerlo, todos rezaban para que la armadura que les tocara limpiar no fuera la del príncipe Loki. Éste era, con mucho, el más exigente de todos, más que Thor o incluso que el propio Odín. Tenía fama de no pasar ni una y castigar el menor error cometido en la limpieza de su armadura.

Por tanto, cuando aquella mañana dicha tarea pareció recaer "casualmente" en Sigyn, la mayoría de sus compañeros la miraron compadecidos. La propia Sigyn se sorprendió; no era habitual que las mujeres tuvieran que limpiar las armaduras –aunque tampoco era excepcional–, y ella nunca se había ocupado de ninguna armadura real. Un par de veces le había tocado limpiar la de Volstagg. Enorme.

Pero aquel encargo era mucho más preocupante, pensó la muchacha con un suspiro de fastidio. Al margen de sus propias y privadas opiniones sobre el príncipe Loki, no podía olvidar que se trataba de un amo inflexible. Tendría que esforzarse para no atraer su ira hacia ella.

Vio que las dos compañeras con las que había discutido días antes en los baños la miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, lanzando risitas maliciosas. Las fulminó con la mirada. ¿Tendrían algo que ver con la inusual asignación de la tarea?

Sigyn nunca había estado en los aposentos privados del príncipe Loki y al entrar contempló maravillada la amplitud de los salones y el lujo con que estaban amueblados, casi todo en tonos verdosos, dorados y negros, los favoritos de Loki. Al parecer, la retirada de privilegios de la que hablaban todos sólo contaba a efectos de su influencia como miembro de la familia real y ante sus congéneres nobles. No aplicaba ni a su alojamiento, ni al trato que debía recibir por parte de la servidumbre.

La armadura se encontraba en una salita de tamaño medio que hacía las veces de biblioteca. Sigyn contuvo el aliento mientras penetraba en la salita, maravillada por la biblioteca. La recorrió acariciando con una sonrisa los suaves lomos de los libros. Le encantaba leer, pero debido a su condición humilde nunca había podido permitirse tener libros. Sabía que se arriesgaba a un castigo por tocar tan valiosas posesiones reales, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, por lo que le habían dicho, aquel ala estaba completamente vacía.

Se obligó a apartarse de los libros y a concentrarse en el objeto de su trabajo. La armadura se hallaba en el mismo centro de la sala, totalmente montada sobre un armazón del tamaño de un hombre, como un objeto de exposición salvo en los momentos en que su propietario la llevaba puesta. La doncella se acercó lentamente, quedando impactada ante el aura de poder que emanaba de ella. Sobre todo, la fascinaba el imponente casco con cuernos que ya era como un emblema para el menor de los hijos de Odín. Nunca se había fijado en ello cuando él lo llevaba puesto –en esos casos, eran sus ojos verdes lo que más llamaban la atención de la joven–. Vacilante, llevó sus dedos a la punta de uno de los cuernos, aguda como una daga, y los retiró enseguida cuando casi se pinchó. Era una pena tener que desmontarla aunque fuera para limpiarla, quedaba tan bonita…

Un reflejo moviéndose en la superficie de la armadura le hizo ver a Sigyn que no estaba sola como creía. Se giró rápidamente para ver a quién tenía a sus espaldas, y el corazón se le detuvo un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que era el mismísimo príncipe el que la miraba con expresión socarrona.

–¡M-mi señor!

–Hola, Sigyn. Lamento haberte asustado. No sabía que estabas aquí –Sigyn estaba tan preocupada por el hecho de que él la hubiera encontrado allí, que ni se fijó en lo extraño del comportamiento de su patrón. En vez de enfadado por verla allí, parecía complacido. Ella no podía saber que había sido él quien había arreglado que le asignasen aquella tarea, para tener la ocasión de verla a solas.

–Yo… me han enviado para limpiar su armadura. Lo siento, me habían dicho que esto estaba vacío –hizo una rápida pero sumisa reverencia–. Disculpadme por favor, volveré más tarde; así no os molestaré.

Quiso marcharse, pero Loki estaba delante de ella, bloqueando la única salida. Intentó esquivarlo, pero él se movió a la vez que ella, impidiéndole salir.

–¿Por qué? No es necesario. No tienes prisa, ¿verdad?

Laufeyson vio que ella se debatía entre su incomodidad y deseo de escapar de allí, y el deber de no contradecir jamás a un amo. Al final, la joven bajó la vista:

–No, a menos que vos digáis lo contrario, mi señor.

La sonrisa calculadora de Loki se amplió. Ese tipo de obediencia, de sumisión, era lo que le hacía falta. Podría decirle lo que deseaba de ella sin más, pero se sorprendió al caer en la cuenta de que se sentía de un humor muy travieso. Ya que estaban, podría ser divertido jugar un poco al seductor. No era algo que le hubiera interesado mucho en el pasado, ni se le daba especialmente bien, pero sí era un embaucador nato; y tenía curiosidad por ver cómo respondería ella.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la armadura.

–Es bonita, ¿verdad? –Una forma de iniciar una conversación como cualquier otra. Ella volvió a contemplarla, llena de admiración.

–No sólo bonita. Es regia, majestuosa –Loki había esperado que ella respondiera el típico "Sí, mi señor", así que se quedó algo descolocado por su vocabulario.

–"Majestuosa"… No hablas como una sirvienta.

Ella bajó la cabeza, algo azorada.

–Bueno, yo… uno de los criados más ancianos me daba clases en sus ratos libres. Me enseñó a leer, a escribir y a hacer cuentas.

"Vaya…", se dijo Loki satisfecho. De modo que no era una analfabeta como él creía. Eso era un punto a favor, y algo que utilizar para ganar su confianza.

–He visto que mis libros te han interesado bastante.

Ella palideció. Pensó que, ahora que él la había visto toqueteándolos, no se iba a librar del castigo.

–¡Perdonadme, mi señor! –empezó a excusarse– Sé que no debía tocarlos, pero son tan hermosos, que…

–De acuerdo, basta… –él la interrumpió riendo– No me molesta. De hecho, me preguntaba si querrías que te prestase alguno de vez en cuando.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–¿Habláis en serio? –cuando él asintió con una sonrisa, la incredulidad de ella se desvaneció y dio paso al júbilo. Prácticamente se arrodilló ante él y, llevada por el entusiasmo, le tomó la mano y se la besó con devoción, como hacían sus súbditos con el propio Odín– ¡Oh, sois realmente generoso! ¡Gracias!

La astuta sonrisa había desaparecido del semblante de Loki. El contacto con la muchacha y sentir sus labios sobre su mano, algo tan inocente como eso despertaba en él una extraña sensación, un anhelo dormido en su interior desde siempre. Respiró profundamente mientras la observaba, y entonces ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, demorándose unos segundos. Al ver su extraña expresión, ella recordó que la mano que estaba besando con fervor no era la paternal de Odín, sino la de un joven poco mayor que ella. Rápidamente la soltó y retrocedió, con las mejillas ardiéndole de vergüenza.

–Disculpad mi ímpetu, mi señor.

Él se apartó y continuó hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada, algo que le costó más de lo que creía.

–Puedes escoger el que quieras para llevártelo el tiempo que necesites, si lo cuidas bien. Me alegra encontrar a alguien que comparta mi afición a los libros; no es muy común ver eso por aquí. La mayoría piensa que son una pérdida de tiempo –terminó con disgusto auténtico.

–¡Oh, se equivocan! No sé por qué la gente se empeña tanto en guerrear, si luego lo que consiguen es tener tantos músculos y nada en el cerebro. ¿Por qué dan tanto valor a la fuerza y tan poco a la inteligencia? Lo que es yo, si pudiera tener acceso a una biblioteca como la suya, estaría leyendo todo el día, y…

No pudo acabar la frase. Súbitamente, con tanta rapidez que ella no pudo ni verlo venir, Loki la atrajo hacia sí, apoderándose de sus labios. Ni él mismo podía explicarse la razón del brusco e imprevisto cambio de estrategia, sólo seguía su instinto. Podría dar resultado como maniobra sorpresa para aturdirla, era la única excusa válida para justificarse. Se negaba a sí mismo cualquier otra posibilidad, como el hecho de que el deseo de besarla se había ido haciendo tan poderoso que al final no había podido contenerlo.

El beso fue corto pero intenso; y terminó cuando ella se apartó bruscamente de él, con rostro desencajado.

–¡Mi señor…! –sobresaltada, Sigyn retrocedió un par de pasos, perdiendo el equilibrio por los nervios y golpeando la armadura, que se tambaleó sobre su armazón. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos durante unos segundos. Ambos estaban agitados, a la joven le faltaba el aliento; y a él también le costaba respirar, pues no era dado a perder el control de esa manera. Ella, con el rostro encendido como la grana, bajó la vista.

–Yo… yo… volveré más tarde para limpiar vuestra armadura.

Se dirigió hacia la salida andando todo lo deprisa que podía sin correr, pero Loki la detuvo:

–No he dicho que puedas retirarte –la avisó con tono autoritario. Al principio, ella se quedó clavada en el sitio, pero se obligó a moverse para deshacer el camino y volver, rígida y de mala gana, a enfrentar al príncipe de nuevo.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por vos… mi señor? –Ahora en su voz había terror, auténtico pánico. Eso, en otras circunstancias, habría complacido a Loki, el cual disfrutaba de ser temido; pero no en aquella ocasión. Si la aterrorizaba, ya no tendría su colaboración voluntaria ni su fidelidad, y eso era lo que buscaba. Tal vez ya era el momento de dejarse de juegos.

–Tengo que pedirte algo un poco especial –comenzó, con una entonación que intentaba inspirar confianza–. Eres hermosa, y también leal, y obediente. Eso te hace la persona perfecta para lo que necesito –se detuvo al comprobar que Sigyn estaba a punto de llorar.

–No, os lo suplico. No me pidáis eso.

–Pero si aún no te he dicho lo que quiero –repuso él, desconcertado.

–No sé si mis compañeras os han dicho algo sobre mí, pero se equivocan –la muchacha, ofendida, empezó a atropellar sus palabras–. Es cierto, os debo lealtad, respeto y obediencia, ¡y los tenéis! Haría casi cualquier cosa por vuestra familia y por vos, pero eso no… No iré a vuestro lecho –tragó saliva y completó con tono más respetuoso–… mi señor.

Loki se quedó en suspenso durante un instante y luego estalló en carcajadas, ante la indignación de Sigyn. Después, cuando se le pasó la risa, replicó:

–Me parece muy loable, pero no es eso lo que quiero de ti.

–¿Ah, no? –dijo ella con un hilo de voz que mezclaba alivio, confusión y vergüenza por la salida de tono.

–No –"al menos por ahora", pensó–. Y deberías dejarme hablar antes de reaccionar, así nos ahorraremos más escenas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza en su actitud sumisa original.

–Sí, mi señor. Disculpadme.

–Deja ya de pedir disculpas –la cortó bruscamente–. Creo que sabes que en un futuro próximo tengo pensado casarme y formar una familia.

–Sí, lo sé. Estamos preparando el palacio para una Ceremonia de Elección de esposa –asintió ella, algo descolocada por el súbito cambio en la conversación–. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no hemos vuelto a saber más del tema. ¿Cuándo va a celebrarse?

–Nunca. La Ceremonia se ha cancelado –Vio que ella abría mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no deseo complicarme con esos rituales ordinarios y superficiales. Mi matrimonio no será un espectáculo público –aseguró con firmeza–. Además, y la razón más importante, es que no lo necesito. Ya he encontrado a la mujer que será mi esposa.

–Me alegro por vos, mi señor –dijo ella cautelosa, pero entonces su rostro se iluminó por una súbita idea–. Entonces, lo que queríais pedirme es… oh, qué tonta soy. Perded cuidado, os prometo que atenderé a vuestra prometida con el mayor esmero y haré que se sienta a gusto en palacio.

La mirada que él le dirigió la hizo sentirse como una niña particularmente torpe que aún no ha entendido la lección.

–No, Sigyn –Loki decidió que era el momento de dejarse de rodeos y plantear las cosas claramente–, _tú_ vas a ser mi prometida.

Ella sonrió brevemente, sin comprender.

–…¿Qué?

–Que es contigo con quien voy a desposarme –informó él con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos en actitud displicente. La joven soltó una risita nerviosa.

–Estáis bromeando, ¿verdad? –Loki no contestó, sólo continuó observándola. La seriedad en su rostro asustó a Sigyn– ¡No podéis estar hablando en serio!

–¿Por qué no? –se acercó a ella con agresiva arrogancia, haciéndola retroceder– ¿No soy acaso un príncipe de Asgard? ¿No tengo derecho a elegir a quien yo quiera?

–Desde luego, mi señor; pero yo… ¡yo soy sólo una sirvienta! ¿Por qué yo? –exclamó la joven, angustiada– Hay muchas doncellas en el reino que serían muchísimo más apropiadas.

–No te corresponde juzgar lo adecuado o no de mi elección. ¿Por qué pones esa cara de espanto? Cualquier mujer mataría por estar en tu lugar. Se acabarían las penalidades y el trabajo para ti, tendrías una vida llena de lujo y facilidades. Incluso… tal vez no por el momento, pero con el tiempo hasta llegarías a ser Princesa consorte de Asgard.

Ella agachó la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

–No me interesa ser Princesa de Asgard. Mi vida es modesta, pero me gusta. Nunca pensé en aspirar a más.

–Ésa es una de las razones por las que te he escogido. Necesito a una mujer leal, obediente y que sepa dónde está su lugar, no una noble altanera y quisquillosa –Loki vio la desconfianza en sus ojos, lo que le hizo reflexionar. No, no era analfabeta ni tampoco estúpida–. Con todo lo que habrás oído, comprendo que no confíes en mí, pero te juro que no es ninguna treta –retrocedió, con las manos levantadas en gesto de paz–. Ni siquiera intentaré volver a tocarte hasta que nos hayamos casado.

Sigyn continuó negando con la cabeza, asustada por el simple planteamiento de algo que consideraba totalmente descabellado.

–¿Por qué te disgusta tanto la idea? ¿Tan desagradable soy?

–¡No! –exclamó ella, mirándole de nuevo con sus ojos francos y claros– No es eso, creedme. Cualquier mujer se consideraría afortunada de ser elegida por vos como esposa.

–¿Y por qué tú no? –Ella desvió la vista, reacia a hablar; pero a él le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza– Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Madre me habló de esa tontería de la Vidente –Aquello la sobresaltó.

–¡Pero no es una tontería! Todos los vaticinios formulados por la Vidente se han cumplido siempre.

–Es una superstición estúpida –insistió él–; y desde luego, no es un motivo válido en absoluto. Además, ¿qué narices? –añadió, impaciente. No había esperado tener que gastar tanta saliva para convencerla; había asumido que ella habría aceptado enseguida, eufórica por su buena suerte– ¿No has dicho antes que tenía tu plena obediencia?

–Sí, pero…

–Así que, si te ordeno que te cases conmigo, obedecerás, ¿verdad?

Atrapada por su afirmación anterior, ella tardó en responder:

–Yo… supongo que sí, pero desearía que no lo hicieseis.

–Por suerte, mi deseo cuenta más que el tuyo –repuso él, tajante–; así que te desposarás conmigo y me darás hijos. Es mi orden como Príncipe de Asgard.

Sigyn abrió la boca para recordarle que, técnicamente, ya no podía ordenar nada como Príncipe de Asgard, pero la cerró de nuevo. No quería provocar la cólera de su irascible amo… salvo que ahora ya no iba a ser su amo, sino su esposo, si es que iba a haber diferencia alguna entre ambas cosas.

Había entrado allí para realizar una simple tarea de limpieza… y ahora, sin haberlo buscado y menos imaginado, se veía prometida con el tercer hombre más poderoso del reino. Todo cambiaría; adiós a la vida apacible y sin complicaciones que siempre había esperado. Desesperada, escudriñó en los ojos del príncipe, intentando encontrarle una lógica a aquella decisión, para ella tan absurda: no se la encontró.

De los suyos aguamarina aún no había desaparecido el temor, pero también había algo más, una ambigua expresión que Loki no supo identificar. Tampoco era que a él le preocupara, habiendo obtenido de ella lo que deseaba.

Teniendo la autorización de su padre, el beneplácito de su madre y por último, aunque menos importante, el consentimiento de la interesada, ya sólo quedaba la parte menos complicada pero más tediosa del asunto que eran los festejos de esponsales. Después, ya se podría retirar y dedicarse a hacer niños; y entonces todo el mundo comentaría cuánto había cambiado el príncipe Loki y el padre de familia tan responsable en que se había convertido.


	9. Chapter 9

–9–

Una vez hecha oficial, la noticia de la extravagante elección de esposa del príncipe corrió como una exhalación por toda la ciudad, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños. Algunos de tendencia más progresista, como había previsto Loki, vieron bien ese acercamiento al pueblo por parte de un miembro de la familia real; pero no faltaron los apegados a la tradición que criticaron la continua falta de protocolo por parte del que seguía siendo –al menos eso pensaban– Príncipe de Asgard por derecho de nacimiento.

De todas maneras, los detractores no levantaron demasiado revuelo. De todos era conocida la excentricidad del más joven de los príncipes: su aversión por las fiestas y su afán por cultivar su intelecto y las ciencias místicas en vez de convertirse en un gran guerrero como estaba mandado, lo habían señalado siempre como la "oveja negra" de la casa real de Odín. Un capricho más no importaba; después de todo, no era él el heredero al trono. Habría sido diferente si el que hubiera mostrado ese empeño hubiese sido el príncipe Thor.

Por una vez, ser el discriminado de la familia jugaba a favor de Loki, puesto que le permitía un cierto margen de libertad del cual Thor, en teoría, no disponía. En la práctica, por supuesto, a Thor le importaba un bledo. Seguía enamorado de Jane Foster, la científica mortal que había conocido durante su destierro en la Tierra, y si alguna vez deseaba casarse con ella sabía que nadie, ni su propio padre, podría convencerle de lo contrario. Aunque a Odín no acababa de agradarle del todo aquel interés de su hijo mayor por una mortal, no le habló del tema por el momento, ya que seguía aguardando a que se cansara por sí solo de ella y de aquella situación de separación forzosa entre ambos. Parecía subestimar la determinación inquebrantable de Thor en el amor, que igualaba, si no superaba, a la que mostraba durante la batalla.

El propio Thor se mostró sorprendido pero contento cuando se hizo pública la noticia del compromiso entre Loki y la doncella:

–Vaya, no me lo habría esperado de ti… –empezó diciendo dubitativo.

–¿Acaso tienes algo que objetar? –preguntó impasible su hermano adoptivo, como esperando que le pusiera alguna pega.

–¡Oh no, en absoluto! De hecho, si es la que te gusta, te felicito por ser un valiente e ignorar lo que digan los demás, es lo mismo que yo haría. Parece una buena chica, estoy seguro de que seréis muy felices juntos.

"Más feliz seré cuando te quite de en medio", pensó fríamente Loki, pero le respondió con una sonrisa:

–Gracias, hermano. Tu apoyo significa mucho para mí.

Como ya había dejado claro, Frigga estaba feliz de que su hijo se casara, estaba segura de que le vendría bien aquel cambio en su vida. Una familia, pensaba, lo haría madurar y olvidar esos ridículos celos que mantenía desde niño hacia su hermano. Ahora ya opinaba que la clase social de la mujer elegida por su hijo no era tan trascendente, con tal de que fuera digna y se preocupara por Loki; y cuando miraba a Sigyn creía prever que eso no sería problema. Su cuna humilde la inquietaba, pero más por temor a que a ella le resultara difícil adaptarse que por la opinión de la gente.

Y algo similar debía pensar Odín, porque tampoco puso objeciones al matrimonio. "Si una persona tiene un alma honorable y se comporta de acuerdo con ella, entonces poco importan sus orígenes", había sentenciado solemnemente cuando él le comunicó su decisión. Loki nunca supo si se refería a Sigyn o a él mismo.

Para Sigyn, en cambio, el giro de los acontecimientos y el cambio de vida que le impuso aquel inesperado compromiso no fue nada fácil. Al ser la prometida del príncipe, ya no podía continuar en el barracón de los criados, así que se apresuraron a sacarla de allí y alojarla en uno de los lujosos aposentos para invitados que habían estado preparando para las potenciales candidatas de la frustrada Ceremonia de Selección. Allí era atendida por sirvientas que habían sido antiguas compañeras suyas, lo que la hacía sentirse terriblemente violenta.

En palacio, el cuerpo de los criados era un mundo aparte al de los plebeyos que residían fuera de él y todos tenían sus opiniones y teorías, muy pocas de las cuales dejaban bien parada a la muchacha. Las compañeras con las que ella había discutido el día de los baños no dejaron de contar a todo el mundo cómo ella había hablado del príncipe, y las desinteresadas palabras que la pobre chica había pronunciado en defensa de su amo se convirtieron en clavos del ataúd donde enterraron su reputación.

El rumor más extendido era que Loki llevaba tiempo manteniéndola como amante en secreto y que se casaba con ella por imposición de Odín para proteger su honor: seguramente, afirmaban muchos, en el vientre de la sirvienta ya se gestaba el hijo del príncipe, y el Padre de Todos prefería una boda precipitada con la humilde joven antes que aceptar un bastardo en la familia. Nadie, de haberlo contado ella, habría creído que el contacto más íntimo que había mantenido con Loki había sido un único beso robado.

En general, la mayor parte de los criados que antes parecían apreciarla había cambiado de opinión con respecto a ella, y ahora la consideraban una trepadora, una intrigante que, sabía Odín cómo, había conseguido uno de los matrimonios más ventajosos de la historia de Asgard. "Ahora se explica por qué esa mosquita muerta no aceptaba a ningún pretendiente con ese pretexto del voto de castidad", comentaban; "estaba esperando el premio gordo". Y los pocos que aún no pensaban mal de ella, se sentían intimidados por el cambio de condición de su antigua compañera y no se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra como no fuera para preguntarle en qué deseaba que la sirvieran. En resumen: en poco tiempo, Sigyn se quedó tan sin amigos como lo estaba el propio Loki.

Así, aunque durmiera en una habitación lujosa como nunca habría soñado, pudiera comer los manjares que hasta entonces sólo había olido mientras servía y fuera a casarse con un hombre rico y poderoso, Sigyn se sentía infeliz y desubicada como nunca antes. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para recrearse en su soledad: estaba demasiado aterrada como para pensar en ello. Su única petición cuando la trasladaron de cuarto y le preguntaron qué deseaba, fue que le trajeran todos los libros de protocolo e historia de Asgard que pudieran encontrar. La aterrorizaba que todos se percataran de su falta de educación, comparada con los cultos y refinados cortesanos, y su futuro marido la despreciara por eso.

No dejaba de repetirse que aquello no podía estar pasando, que debía tratarse de un error o alguna broma... Durante su infancia, Loki había desarrollado cierto gusto por las bromas pesadas que le había granjeado el sobrenombre de "dios de las travesuras", si bien era cierto que en su adolescencia esa tendencia risueña y maliciosa cambió sin motivo claro, al menos exteriormente, convirtiéndose el menor de los príncipes en el serio y taciturno adulto que ahora conocían todos. Pero ella no podía comprender qué razón podría tener aquel poderoso señor para burlarse de alguien insignificante como ella, y mucho menos por qué todo el reino al completo le estaba siguiendo el juego. De modo que no se trataba de una broma, sino de un sueño... o una pesadilla. En cualquier caso, de algo irreal de lo que no podía despertar.

La fecha de la boda llegó, arrolladora, antes de que Sigyn hubiera podido hacerse a la idea, aunque seguramente eso no habría ocurrido aunque hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para ello. Ella no había disfrutado de nada ni había tomado parte en la menor decisión de los preparativos: por propia voluntad había dejado en manos de su futura suegra la elección en cualquiera de los pequeños detalles que surgen en un evento tan importante. Ella sólo se había dedicado a estudiar el protocolo de las celebraciones reales de Asgard, la etiqueta formal en la mesa o los procesos rituales de enlace entre los asgardianos. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a no quedar mal ni dejar mal a Loki durante la ceremonia nupcial y en el posterior banquete de celebración.

–Mi señora... ¡mi señora!

–¿…Eh? –Sigyn desvió su atención del libro de protocolo tradicional que estaba devorando y volvió a la realidad. Aún no se acostumbraba al tratamiento de "señora" y no se daba cuenta de cuándo le hablaban a ella. La costurera, una oronda y desenfadada asgardiana a la que no conocía, le dedicó una mirada burlona:

–Debéis dejar ya ese libro o no podré vestiros.

–Lo siento –resoplando con exasperación, lanzó el enorme tomo que sostenía hacia su nuevo lecho y se estiró obedientemente para que la mujer pudiese colocarle el vestido sin estropear el peinado. El libro era tan pesado que rebotó contra la mullida cama–. De todas formas, si no me lo he aprendido aún, ya no me lo voy a aprender. Es demasiado complicado para mí. Haré algo mal, lo sé –se lamentó, intentando encontrar las mangas y meter los brazos por ellas.

–Olvidaos de los libros. Estáis bellísima con este vestido. Cuando el príncipe os vea, pasará por alto cualquier error que podáis cometer –dijo la mujer tras tirar del vestido hacia abajo y alisarlo para comprobar el efecto final.

Sigyn esbozó una sonrisa escéptica ante el cumplido. Dudaba que alguien como Loki se ablandara por el simple hecho de verla más guapa.

Sin embargo, al mirarse ya vestida, el espejo le devolvió una imagen de sí misma casi irreconocible. Acostumbrada a verse siempre con cofias y vestidos sencillos, le parecía ver a una de esas nobles a las que siempre había admirado desde la distancia. El traje nupcial era un sueño de seda azul con adornos en coral y rubíes y estaba rematado con una estola de piel de zorro blanco que aún tenían que ponerle; había sido diseñado especialmente para combinar con su color de ojos y cabello.

Las doncellas, antiguas compañeras suyas, habían arreglado su cabello rojizo en una mezcla bellamente dispuesta de trenzas y bucles y salpicada con zafiros y rubíes de menor tamaño. Sólo cada uno de ellos valía una pequeña fortuna, pensó Sigyn deslumbrada y mareada por tanta opulencia.

La reina entró en la cámara y la costurera se arrodilló ante ella como respetuoso saludo para desaparecer después. Sigyn, por pura costumbre, se dispuso a imitar su gesto, pero Frigga la detuvo:

–Por favor, no, querida. Te estropearás el vestido –la tomó de las manos, haciéndola incorporarse. Después la contempló emocionada durante unos segundos–. Estás realmente preciosa. Ahora entiendo a mi hijo.

Sigyn no pudo evitar cierta confusión. ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella? Siempre había supuesto que estaría furiosa porque su hijo se empeñara en casarse con alguien tan por debajo de su nivel.

–Gracias, mi señora –repuso, con una ligera genuflexión.

–Frigga –la corrigió la reina–. Ahora eres de mi familia, o lo serás a partir de hoy.

–Gracias… Frigga.

–Aún me quedan varias cosas por cerrar antes de que empiece la ceremonia, pero no podía menos que pasarme por aquí a ver cómo estás. ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Necesitas algo?

"Huir de aquí. Lo más lejos posible", pensó Sigyn, pero se las arregló para disimular y contestar a su futura suegra con una sonrisa.

–Estoy bien, mi se… quiero decir, Frigga. Por favor, no os preocupéis por mí. Atended lo que tengáis que hacer, no perdáis el tiempo conmigo.

Tranquilizada por ella, la reina consintió en marcharse para ultimar detalles; pero antes de salir por la puerta, dirigió otra cariñosa mirada a Sigyn:

–Loki te quiere mucho, ¿sabes?

El corazón de Sigyn dio un salto.

–¿Ah, sí? –susurró, incrédula.

–A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, es un joven muy complejo, y se siente muy desdichado –añadió Frigga–. Tengo muchas esperanzas en ti. Ruego que puedas hacerlo feliz.

La muchacha sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–No sé si podré conseguirlo, pero os aseguro… No: _os prometo_, que dedicaré mi vida a intentarlo.

–Sé que lo harás –sonrió confiada la reina–. Y te estoy agradecida por ello.

Cuando Frigga se marchó, Sigyn volvió a mirarse en el espejo. El comentario de su futura suegra había provocado un agridulce estremecimiento en su pecho, dulce por la emoción que había experimentado y agrio porque no podía dejar de sentirse escéptica acerca del tema.

¿Loki sentía algo por ella? Le era imposible creerlo: él jamás le había hablado de amor, ni hecho el menor gesto que pudiera llevarla a pensar así. Siempre había hablado de la unión de ambos en términos de conveniencia y beneficio práctico, sobre todo para él. Ella ya se había formado la opinión de que lo que él necesitaba era una esposa a la que pudiera seguir dando órdenes como a una sirvienta. Una noble aún podría contradecirle, oponérsele; ella jamás.

Durante las semanas que habían precedido a la boda, se habían visto en muy pocas ocasiones y en todas ellas él había dedicado el tiempo a adiestrarla para que pudiera seguir correctamente todos los detalles de la ceremonia. Ni una sola palabra personal ni contacto físico, cumpliendo su palabra de que no intentaría tocarla hasta después de su matrimonio. Y mucho menos ninguna caricia o un beso como el que le había dado en su biblioteca, el día que le pidió –ordenó– que se casara con él. Sigyn se llevó los dedos a los labios y cerró los ojos rememorando la sensación de aquel beso y la pasión que desprendía; una pasión que nunca habría sospechado en aquel hombre tan flemático y reservado. Aquella noche él volvería a besarla, recordó, y el corazón se le aceleró de nuevo.

Debería haberse sentido feliz, pero no era así. Aún se sentía demasiado recelosa, demasiado acobardada. Se sentía como si tuviera ante sí un precipicio y la estuvieran obligando a saltar al vacío. Lo peor de todo era que ella se moría por saltar, pero aun así seguía estando tan asustada… Emitió un suspiro melancólico, algo que fue captado por la costurera, que había regresado a la habitación con su estola nueva.

–¿Por qué estáis tan triste, mi señora? –preguntó ésta, confidente– Se diría que lo que se va a celebrar esta noche es vuestra ejecución en lugar de vuestros esponsales. No hagáis oídos a lo que diga la gente. Sois muy afortunada. Historias como la vuestra son las que los mortales de Midgard cuentan a sus niños.

–Ya lo sé, pero... se suponía que no debía casarme. Ni con el príncipe ni con nadie.

–¿Por qué, mi señora? ¿Deseabais manteneros casta como las valkirias? ¿Detestáis a los hombres?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, nada de eso. Es por la predicción de la Vidente.

–No entiendo, mi señora. ¿Qué os auguró la Vidente?

Acusando la falta de amigos en los que confiar, y deseando desahogarse con alguien que no perteneciera al círculo social de su prometido, Sigyn le contó lo que le habían profetizado cuando era una chiquilla, lo mismo que Frigga ya le había explicado al propio Loki. Para la pequeña Sigyn, que deseaba, como toda niña, casarse y tener sus propios hijos en el futuro, aquélla fue una noticia devastadora que la tuvo llorando varios días, pero acabó resignándose y aceptando la idea de que, simplemente, ella no estaba hecha para el matrimonio.

Se había visto obligada a rechazar a todos los pretendientes que se habían presentado, algunos de los cuales incluso le habían parecido bastante agradables, porque prefería una vida de soltera célibe antes que arriesgarse a que el hombre que la desposara le rompiera el corazón. Y ahora, ocurría aquello.

La costurera la escuchó con una media sonrisa en los labios, mientras terminaba de sujetarle la estola de piel.

–Lo que opino, mi señora, es que os angustiáis innecesariamente –dijo al final, y se acercó a Sigyn, como para revelarle un secreto que debía quedar excluido de oídos extraños–. Según decís, esa Vidente sólo os profetizó que os haría infeliz el hombre al que amarais. Nunca habló de matrimonio.

Sigyn abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Podéis casaros con el príncipe, os dará una buena vida. Sólo tenéis que procurar no dar demasiada libertad a vuestros sentimientos. La solución es fácil, tan sólo –aclaró, al ver la confusión de la joven–…no os enamoréis de él.

–Pero…

–Oh, ya lo sé. Las jovencitas románticas como vos no pueden concebir que exista matrimonio sin amor. Pero de hecho, es más común ese tipo de matrimonio que lo contrario.

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza:

–No, no lo entiendes…

–No digo que seáis fría con él. Tenedle contento y os colmará de favores. Pero… mantened vuestro corazón a salvo. Así no se cumplirá la predicción y vos podréis tener la familia que deseáis. Es un consejo de amiga.

–Y yo te lo agradezco –repuso la joven, pensativa.

–Es un placer. Me alegra haberos ayudado, mi señora.

La avispada costurera hizo otra reverencia y se marchó. Fatigada, Sigyn se sentó en la cama. Le habría gustado tumbarse y dormir hasta que hubiera acabado todo, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a reclinarse por temor a deshacer el bonito peinado. Se quedó allí, rígida, esperando a que la llamaran para comenzar la ceremonia. Se giró y tomó de nuevo el libro de protocolo. Pero en vez de abrirlo, se abrazó a él con los ojos apretados como si fuera un escudo, como si haciéndolo pudiera protegerse de la tormenta que se le venía encima. Tenía más miedo que nunca.

"La solución es fácil, tan sólo no os enamoréis de él", había dicho la mujer.

Pero quizás ya fuera tarde para eso.

–*–*–*–*–*–

El banquete nupcial había acabado y hacía rato que la mayor parte de los invitados había abandonado la fiesta. Sólo quedaban un puñado de hombres saturados de hidromiel y berreando cantares de guerra o subidos de tono, que planeaban prolongar su diversión durante toda la noche por todas las tabernas de la ciudad. Thor era uno de los que más alto cantaba, aunque no el que más desafinaba. Se alegraba de veras por el matrimonio de su hermano y con el achispamiento del alcohol se mostraba especialmente contento, mucho más de lo que se había mostrado el propio novio durante la ceremonia y la posterior celebración.

Las doncellas habían llevado a la novia a la cámara nupcial y allí la habían preparado para la noche, despojándola de su traje ceremonial azul. Le deshicieron las trenzas, masajearon su cuerpo con aceites perfumados y luego la vistieron con la túnica de noche más fina y delicada que Sigyn había visto jamás. Después se marcharon y la dejaron sola, a la espera de que su nuevo esposo viniera a reclamarla.

La joven había permanecido durante toda la ceremonia en tensión, con un nudo en el estómago y hablando sólo cuando se le requería. En el banquete apenas había podido probar bocado, aterrada de cometer algún error de etiqueta; y se había limitado a observar a todos los invitados, incluido el gran y poderoso Odín, gozar de una fiesta en la que la comida y el hidromiel habían corrido a raudales.

A su lado, su nuevo esposo hacía lo mismo que ella: contemplar a la gente y los festejos de sus esponsales con rostro impávido, casi aburrido. Parecía que su mente estuviera a mucha distancia de allí. Desde luego, con ella no intercambió más de cien palabras en todo el día, incluyendo las fórmulas rituales durante la ceremonia; y apenas la había mirado. El beso con el que sellaron su enlace fue frío, breve y formal, muy diferente de la impetuosidad con la que la había sorprendido aquel día en la biblioteca. Era como si todo aquel asunto no fuera con él. ¿De veras estaba contento de casarse con ella, realmente sentía algo por ella como había afirmado Frigga? Porque parecía todo lo contrario.

No era la primera celebración de la nobleza que Sigyn presenciaba, pero siempre lo había hecho en calidad de camarera, no de invitada de honor. Había visto cómo una de sus antiguas compañeras resbalaba y dejaba caer la bandeja de comida que portaba, y su primer reflejo fue levantarse y ayudarla como hubiera hecho anteriormente. Loki se lo impidió, sujetándola fuertemente del brazo y lanzándole una mirada glacial. "Ahora eres una de nosotros, no de ellos", le había susurrado con severidad. "Compórtate como tal". Sigyn asintió murmurando una disculpa, pero en su fuero interno no estaba segura de llegar a cumplir jamás con las altas expectativas de su nuevo esposo.

Y ahora allí estaba, aguardando en una estancia tan grande como para contener cuatro de sus antiguos dormitorios de sirvienta. A cada minuto aumentaba su nerviosismo, que se aferraba a su estómago en forma de mariposas que revoloteaban dentro de ella, enloquecedoras. Había estado todo el tiempo tan preocupada por no hacer mal papel en la ceremonia y durante el banquete que ni se había acordado de lo que venía después. Se decía que, en unos esponsales, la noche de bodas era la mejor parte, pero le parecía que eso sólo se aplicaba para los hombres. ¿Cómo sería el príncipe en el lecho? ¿Sería un hombre tierno, atento; o por el contrario cruel y brutal como había oído de tantos nobles que no tomaban en cuenta el sufrimiento de sus esposas? ¿La lastimaría mucho? Además, seguro que ya habría estado con muchas mujeres antes que ella. ¿Sería ella, con su inexperiencia, capaz de contentarlo? Y si no lo conseguía, ¿se pondría furioso con ella?

Aunque sólo algunas velas iluminaban tenuemente la cámara, su tamaño y suntuosidad seguían distinguiéndose a la perfección. Sigyn contempló atemorizada la enorme cama con sábanas del lienzo más suave y dosel de brocados donde estaba sentada, los muebles de madera noble, el embaldosado de fina cerámica con grabados en oro puro y las alfombras de suave pelaje. Era el tipo de habitaciones en las que ella solía entrar para limpiar, pero ahora aquélla era suya, de ella y de su marido. Le mareaba todo aquel lujo, el salto cualitativo era tan grande como para hacerle sentir vértigo. De nuevo se preguntó si llegaría a encajar en aquel sitio y con su nueva familia política. Aquel hermoso lugar su aumentaba su preocupación en vez de apaciguarla.

–Nunca me acostumbraré a esto –reflexionó en voz alta.

–Lo harás –la dura voz de Loki, que acababa de entrar en la estancia, la sobresaltó. Sigyn se volvió hacia su marido, cuya mirada calculadora la hizo sentir un escalofrío. Él se dio cuenta de su conmoción y sonrió, añadiendo con tono más suave–: Es fácil acostumbrarse a lo bueno.

Mientras él se acercaba, ella se puso de pie apresuradamente, adoptando la rígida posición de sumisión habitual, la misma que adoptaba ante él cuando era sirvienta. También continuó agachando la cabeza.

–Sí, mi señor, perdonadme. Me esforzaré por agradaros. Pero…

–¿Pero…? –demandó él con tono juguetón, tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos.

–Aún sigo sin saber por qué me elegisteis a mí. No tengo experiencia, ni he sido educada para lo que vos queréis. Todo este mundo es maravilloso… –volvió a recorrer con la mirada la magnífica alcoba– Pero no pertenezco a él.

Loki lanzó una carcajada y se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído, de forma cómplice:

–¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco.

La joven lo miró confusa, mientras él añadía:

–Pero no pierdas tu tiempo con tontas inquietudes. Relájate. Has de disfrutar; después de todo, es tu noche de bodas.

Su observación tuvo el efecto contrario: vio como la muchacha se ponía aún más rígida y sus mejillas se ruborizaban intensamente. Loki se dio cuenta del significado que ella le daba a "noche de bodas", tomando conciencia, súbitamente, de que también era _su_ propia noche de bodas. No le pareció mal, tal vez tuviera alguna oportunidad de sacar alguna satisfacción de todo aquel circo.

Pero su expectativa de una noche interesante se vino abajo de inmediato cuando, al acariciar su mejilla, la vio estremecerse y temblar como si fuera a asesinarla. Había olvidado algo fundamental.

–Eres aún doncella, ¿verdad?

–¡Desde luego, mi señor! –se apresuró a responder ella, casi ofendida por el mero hecho de preguntárselo.

–Cómo no –suspiró lleno de fastidio. La mayoría de hombres asgardianos consideraban el yacer con una doncella el colmo de la virilidad, pero él no era uno de ellos. Al contrario, para él las vírgenes eran un engorro. No sólo no tenían la menor idea de cómo complacer a un hombre, sino que encima había que tener todo tipo de consideraciones con ellas. Y aun así, se asustaban, lloraban y hacían drama de todo, lo cual lo ponía de los nervios. Él siempre había preferido evitar ese tipo de situaciones, prefería mujeres experimentadas que le dieran placer y dejar las vírgenes a quien no le importara complicarse con ellas.

Pero esta vez no podría evitar aquello. Sigyn era su esposa ahora, y no sólo le convenía que fuera virgen, sino que su honor se habría visto seriamente dañado si no lo hubiera sido y aquel hecho hubiera trascendido. De modo que tenía que apechugar con las implicaciones menos prácticas del asunto. Tenía que consumar el matrimonio, y tenía que empezar a concebir descendencia cuanto antes.

–Desnúdate –le ordenó con voz desapasionada. Ella obedeció; con gesto trémulo llevó las manos a los broches de los hombros que sujetaban la túnica en su sitio y los soltó; y la fina tela cayó al instante a sus pies en forma de círculo. Inmediatamente ella intentó taparse los senos y el pubis con las manos, pero él la tomó de las muñecas y le hizo retirar los brazos, manteniéndolos obedientemente pegados a los costados. También le apartó el cabello que caía por su pecho, dificultando la visión, y retrocedió un paso mientras analizaba el conjunto.

Era muy hermosa, eso era indudable; aunque su rostro había adquirido un tono carmesí por la vergüenza de estar exhibiéndose de forma tan patente ante un hombre. Loki la examinó con detenimiento. Pechos llenos, caderas grandes. No tendría dificultad en parir, ni en criar hijos. Finalmente pareció quedar satisfecho con su "adquisición" y volvió a acercársele. Puso una mano en su vientre, plano y cálido, y ascendió con parsimonia hacia sus pechos, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración. La casi insoportable suavidad de su piel encendió por primera vez en él la llama del deseo. Retiró la mano.

–Échate en la cama –dijo, con voz algo más ronca que antes. De nuevo, ella se sometió sin rechistar, y se tumbó manteniéndose recta, mirando hacia el techo de brocado del dosel. Loki se tomó su tiempo en desvestirse a su vez, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tenso; algo estúpido, no era como si fuera _él_ el virgen.

Desnudo, se tendió a su lado y volvió a acariciarla, empezando a explorar aquel cuerpo que prometía ser delicioso. Olía vagamente a esencias de canela y vainilla, un poco demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Una sonrisa entre sádica y enternecida se asomó a sus labios al comprobar la expresión de terror que asomaba al rostro de su esposa. Le gustaba que le temieran, pero ¿tanto?

–Relájate –repitió–, no voy a morderte.

Ella separó la vista del techo y la fijó en él, llena de ansiedad.

–No me haréis mucho daño, ¿verdad?

Él se echó a reír y se colocó encima de ella.

–No te preocupes, iremos despacio.

Loki se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que realmente _quería_ ser aunque fuera mínimamente gentil y que deseaba que ella no sufriera demasiado. En silencio, se previno a sí mismo de nuevo contra ceder ante el sentimentalismo. Era el placer de él el que contaba, no el de ella.

Aun así, comenzó a besarla muy suavemente, para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Tampoco le costaba tanto prepararla un poco, y esperaba que así por lo menos no se le echara a llorar en medio del acto, lo cual le habría quitado las ganas de todo. Cautelosamente, vacilante, ella empezó a devolverle los besos. Lo hacía de forma torpe, delatando su falta de experiencia, pero había que reconocer que le ponía voluntad. Eso era buena señal. Con el tiempo aprendería a complacerlo. Más le valía.

No supo cuándo se dio cuenta de que ya no la estaba besando simplemente para tranquilizarla, sino porque ya no podía parar. Pero era tan agradable... Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y dulces como su aroma y él se preguntó, distraído, si el resto de su cuerpo sabría igual de bien, pero no quiso comprobarlo: ya se estaba poniendo nervioso y no quería perder el control. Tenía que estar a lo que estaba, que era consumar el matrimonio. Si podía hacerlo sin lastimarla, mejor, pero tampoco era imprescindible.

Ella se crispó de nuevo cuando notó la mano de él entre sus piernas, empezando a explorar. Intentó alejarse avergonzada, pero él la detuvo:

–Ssshh, tranquila… –volvió a calmarla. A pesar de parecer muy seguro de sí mismo, interiormente también se sentía bastante incómodo. No tenía la costumbre de tomarse tanto trabajo con una mujer y en el fondo no estaba muy seguro de estar haciéndolo del todo bien. Tal vez, pensaba ahora, debió haber sacado más a menudo la nariz de los libros y haber practicado ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que era un tonto al pensar así, puesto que realmente no debería importarle si la satisfacía o no, y ya demasiado que se estaba tomando esa molestia para ayudarla un poco, pero no podía evitarlo.

Pero pronto sus dudas desaparecieron cuando, al insistir en sus caricias, ella comenzó a gemir y a estremecerse bajo sus dedos. "Mmm, interesante", se dijo. Una de las ventajas de las vírgenes, la cual no había tenido en cuenta, era que al nunca haber sido antes tocadas por la mano de un hombre, el menor roce bastaba para encenderlas. Eso estaba bien, lo hacía recuperar el control, sentirse dueño de la situación. O tal vez no tanto: ahora el deseo se había vuelto verdaderamente apremiante. No tenía motivos ni quería esperar más.

Afortunadamente, la preparación pareció dar resultado y ella no lloró ni se quejó. Se quedó un poco rígida unos segundos, pero nada más. Y luego, cosa extraña, se relajó y entrelazó los brazos sobre su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia ella como si anhelara su contacto; y arqueó el cuerpo rítmicamente acompañando sus movimientos sobre ella. Parecía tranquila, feliz. Como si disfrutara teniéndole dentro de ella, como si... como si realmente le deseara. Pero Loki sabía que tal cosa no era posible.

"Está fingiendo", cayó en la cuenta, algo decepcionado. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Alguien debía haberla aleccionado para que representara aquella comedia, haciéndola creer que al fingir placer ante el nuevo esposo lo ablandaría hacia ella. Lo peor es que lo hacía asombrosamente bien, tanto que había estado a punto de creérselo. Al final, la supuesta "inocente" había resultado ser casi tan buena actriz como él mismo.

En el fondo no podía reprochárselo, pues él habría obrado del mismo modo de haber estado en su lugar; pero no le gustó que intentara tomarle el pelo y la situación perdió totalmente su encanto. Hasta ese momento se había tomado su tiempo, intentando prolongar en lo posible aquella placentera sensación que lo acometía al tocarla, al besarla, al poseerla; pero a partir de entonces se esforzó por terminar cuanto antes. Después de todo, el matrimonio ya estaba consumado y todo lo demás era accesorio.

Al acabar, él se retiró sin decir una palabra, y ni casi miró a la recién estrenada esposa. Apenas le echó el vistazo suficiente para comprobar que realmente había rastros de sangre entre sus piernas y sobre las sábanas, sólo por si acaso: alguien acostumbrado a la mentira no suele creer fácilmente en las afirmaciones de los demás. Al cerciorarse, dejó de prestar atención; aún estaba un poco molesto por lo ocurrido. Se tumbó sobre su lado de la cama y se echó la manta encima, ignorando a Sigyn, quien había ido a lavarse.

Al volver ella, él se hizo el dormido, no quería hablar con ella ni tener que inventarse tonterías románticas como las que seguramente ella querría oír en ese momento; los dos ya habían sido lo bastante hipócritas aquella noche. Pero Sigyn no dijo nada tampoco. Apagó las velas y se metió en la cama.

–Buenas noches, mi señor –susurró a un Loki al que creía ya dormido.

Cuando por fin éste oyó que ella respiraba profundamente, abrió los ojos. No había tardado mucho en olvidar aquella pequeña desilusión, porque todo se le olvidaba enseguida cuando sus pensamientos volvían a su tema favorito. En su mente ya componía mil planes y maquinaciones contra Thor, Odín y todos los que le habían humillado en el pasado. Pero sólo podría llevar a cabo esos planes cuando recuperara su estatus, algo que Sigyn y la descendencia que ésta le diera podrían conseguir. Fue el único pensamiento que dedicó a su esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo algo más largo que los otros. Me imagino que la escena lime no es como la esperabais, llena de pasión y romanticismo, ojalá no os haya decepcionado mucho. Pero ellos apenas se conocen, y además Loki aún se siente suspicaz e inseguro, algo derivado del descubrimiento de su verdadera naturaleza y de su difícil relación con su familia adoptiva, y no puede creer que Sigyn pueda quererle sinceramente.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

–10–

No tardaron mucho en silenciarse las voces que habían criticado a Loki por su elección de esposa. La misma Frigga, que se había sentido algo insegura en un principio, tuvo que felicitarlo y disculparse por haber dudado de su criterio. Su hijo no se lo recriminó: él mismo también estaba sorprendido. En pocos meses, parecía que Sigyn no hubiese conocido otra cosa que el lujo y los algodones de una familia noble.

Loki había encargado a su preceptor, el mismo que se había ocupado de su propia educación y de la de Thor cuando eran pequeños, que instruyese a Sigyn en los conocimientos ordinarios de cultura general que facilitarían que pudiera alternar y conversar en las fiestas sin salir demasiado malparada. En cuanto a cuestiones de protocolo, fue la propia reina quien se ofreció a adiestrarla y prepararla para las obligaciones que la aguardaban cuando Loki recuperara el título de Príncipe de Asgard, algo que cada día parecía más asegurado.

El resultado fue que Sigyn llegó a hablar, moverse y conducirse como la más distinguida de las damas, aunque nunca llegó a perder la dulzura y la humildad que la habían caracterizado cuando era sirvienta. Él nunca habría esperado una adaptación tan rápida y se sentía bastante satisfecho al respecto.

Era agradable regresar del pesado y aburrido trabajo en el Observatorio y tener a alguien esperándole. Incluso, si llegaba temprano, podía observar los últimos minutos de las clases que Kvasir, el preceptor, tenía con Sigyn en su biblioteca –el mismo lugar donde la había besado por primera vez–. Le resultaba curioso y hasta divertido contemplar cómo el anciano hablaba sin parar de la milenaria historia de Asgard, sus gestas de antaño y sus relaciones con los otros reinos, mientras la muchacha absorbía todos aquellos conocimientos como una esponja, enormemente interesada por cada palabra como una niña buena atendiendo sus lecciones. No podía negar que la chica verdaderamente se esforzaba por encajar.

Normalmente regresaba al dormitorio sin interrumpirlos, pero aquel día no pudo evitar echarse a reír por algún comentario inocente de ella y ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Los dos, el anciano y la joven, detuvieron la lección para levantarse al instante e inclinarse en señal de respeto.

–Alteza –lo saludó Kvasir.

–Mi se… esposo –rectificó ella. Loki había intentado habituarla a que lo llamara por su nombre, o simplemente "esposo". Aunque le gustaba el respeto que implicaba el tratamiento de "mi señor", era la forma con la que los criados se dirigían a los patrones y ésa ya no era la relación entre ellos, al menos oficialmente. Los nobles no debían oírla llamarlo así. Poco a poco ella había ido acostumbrándose a tutearlo, aunque a veces aún se equivocaba.

–No –la corrigió él con suavidad, tomándola de las manos y haciéndola levantarse, tal y como hizo Frigga aquel día de su boda–. Ya te he dicho que no te tienes que inclinar ante mí. Ahora eres mi esposa, no una sirvienta, ¿recuerdas?

–Oh, sí –ella pareció avergonzada–. Lo siento. Es la costumbre.

–Está bien, pero vigila eso en público, ¿de acuerdo? –le recomendó él– Espérame en el dormitorio.

Ella asintió obediente y se marchó, dejándolo solo con el preceptor.

–Alteza... –repitió éste, respetuoso.

–¿Cómo van las lecciones, Kvasir? ¿Percibes un progreso apropiado?

–Mucho más que eso, alteza. Vuestra esposa es una joven en verdad inteligente, una de los mejores alumnos que he tenido.

–¿Mejor alumna de lo que fui yo? –lo tanteó por pura diversión, disfrutando al verlo incomodarse.

–Oh no, eso no. Nunca nadie ha podido igualaros. Una mente tan brillante como la vuestra sólo se da una vez cada mil años, y fue un privilegio haber podido contribuir a vuestra educación –Loki sonrió; sabía que aquellas palabras, aunque no del todo desprovistas de adulación, eran esencialmente ciertas–. Pero vuestra esposa es realmente despierta para no haber tenido ningún tipo de formación hasta ahora, y sobre todo, nunca había visto a nadie con más deseos de aprender. Llegará a ser una gran dama, alteza, si es que no empieza a serlo ya.

–Excelente –Loki asintió satisfecho. Aquello lo ponía de buen humor: pronto tendría la esposa perfecta que lo acompañaría a las fiestas y que haría, por pura asociación, que todo el mundo empezara a aceptarlo y a verlo con mejores ojos.

De acuerdo a su orden, Sigyn lo aguardaba dócilmente en el dormitorio y se levantó al verlo entrar, pero al menos ya no se inclinó hacia él.

–¿Cómo te ha ido el día en el Observatorio, esposo?

–Aburrido, cansado, interminable. Como siempre –suspiró fatigado–. Pero me alegra ver que Kvasir está tan contento contigo.

–¡Oh, es un maestro maravilloso! Tan sabio… y es muy paciente conmigo.

–Aun así, estás trabajando bien, te felicito.

–Gracias, esposo. Estoy muy feliz de complacerte.

Loki se quitó el sobretodo que hacía las veces de abrigo y la dejó sobre la cama, aunque antes sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño bulto envuelto en terciopelo y lo puso sobre el tocador de ella. Sigyn se apresuró a recoger el sobretodo y guardarla en el vestidor del matrimonio, y pareció confusa cuando vio el paquete.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Una tontería que vi en el mercado mientras volvía a palacio –se encogió de hombros, indiferente–. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría.

Ansiosamente ella abrió el saquito de terciopelo, y sacó un colgante con una aguamarina engarzada en plata asgardiana y sujeta con un cordón de seda.

–¡Oh Loki! ¡Es precioso! –exclamó emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas.

–Es sólo una baratija –comentó él sin mirarla–. Ni siquiera tiene un cordón adecuado. Te haré fabricar uno de plata de verdad.

–No, así está perfecto –Sigyn lo contempló contentísima–. ¿Pero por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Parecía sentirse bastante incómodo.

–No sé. Simplemente lo vi y pensé en ti. Es del color de tus ojos –se giró y le dio la espalda, como si se sintiera avergonzado sólo de que ella le viera la cara en ese momento–. Considéralo un premio por tu buen trabajo en las lecciones con Kvasir.

–¿Me lo pones? –pidió ella.

Se sujetó el cabello para que no estorbase mientras Loki ajustaba el colgante en torno a su cuello. Él no sabía por qué le ponía tan nervioso el simple roce de sus dedos contra la fina piel de la nuca; ya había yacido con ella varias veces en los meses que llevaban casados, y lejos de acostumbrarse a su contacto, éste lo subyugaba cada vez más. Sin advertir la turbación que causaba en su esposo, ella se giró para que él pudiera juzgar el efecto:

–¿Qué tal?

–Te queda bien –dijo él muy bajo, algo azorado. Desvió la vista y quiso alejarse, pero en ese momento ella lo abrazó tomándole totalmente por sorpresa, y le besó. Fue un beso inesperado, lleno de entusiasmo, al que a su pesar él no pudo dejar de responder. Cuando ella se separó, el rostro del joven había cambiado su pálido color habitual por uno un tanto más sonrosado.

–Gracias… –susurró ella–. Me encanta. Nunca me lo quitaré.

Loki intentó mantener la compostura.

–Te conformas con muy poco –se obligó a hablar con ironía–. Ya te regalaré otras cosas más caras, joyas dignas de una princesa de Asgard.

–No me importa lo que cuesten. Cualquier regalo tuyo es valioso –alzó la mirada hacia él–. Sigo sin saber por qué me escogiste como esposa, pero en adelante me esforzaré todavía más y conseguiré que te alegres de haberlo hecho. Haré que estés orgulloso de mí, te lo juro.

–Eso está bien –la pellizcó condescendientemente en la mejilla y se forzó a apartarse de ella. No quiso decirle que ya empezaba a alegrarse más de lo que le convenía.

Al final, había tenido suerte dejándose llevar por el impulso de su capricho por ella –¿así le iba tan bien a Thor siempre, cediendo a sus impulsos y dejándose obsequiar por la fortuna?–, porque con Sigyn había hecho una adquisición mucho mejor que si hubiera podido escoger entre mil doncellas nobles. No sólo ella había ganado el aprecio de su madre, de Thor y hasta del propio Odín en poco tiempo, sino que incluso se llevaban bien entre ellos dos, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que no podían ser más diferentes, no sólo en cuanto a la cuna, sino en sus personalidades, en su forma de ver la vida y en todo en general.

Ella era alegre, optimista, soñadora y totalmente carente de la menor ambición que no fuera tener una familia a la que pudiera cuidar y mimar, de una forma similar a la reina Frigga; pero a la vez era muy inquieta en el aspecto intelectual y amaba aprender y descubrir cosas nuevas. En los ratos en los que su instrucción social le dejaba libre y no tenía otra cosa que hacer, ella se encerraba en la biblioteca de Loki para seguir leyendo aún más, feliz como un niño por poder acceder a tanto conocimiento. Eso le recordaba a él mismo y en más de una ocasión se felicitó por haber encontrado, por una afortunada casualidad, a alguien con un carácter tan moldeable al suyo.

Loki siempre había pensado en convivir con ella el mínimo tiempo posible, dedicando la mayor parte de ese tiempo a buscar hijos; pero recién casados como estaban tenía que disimular un poco, aunque fuera sólo al principio. Después de todo, se había casado con ella porque _se suponía_ que la quería, al menos de cara a la galería.

Pero lo cierto era que estar con ella no le disgustaba. Todo lo contrario: encontraba _refrescante_ que alguien le recibiese siempre con una sonrisa en vez de con miradas de recelo. Ella se desvivía por complacerle y sólo su empeño era como mínimo halagador, por mucho que fuera su obligación. Aunque Loki no era en absoluto charlatán, en las pocas ocasiones en las que le apetecía hablar ya tenía alguien con quien hacerlo, aunque nadie más quisiera tratar con él aparte de Thor y Frigga, personas con las cuales era _él_ quien no quería hablar más de lo imprescindible. A pesar de que al principio no dejaba de haber un enorme desnivel cultural entre ambos esposos, ella salvaba ese obstáculo hablando lo menos posible y dejándolo hablar a él, con apenas alguna pregunta ocasional.

Aunque él nunca llegó a revelarle cosas realmente significativas –tales como sus sentimientos hacia su familia o sus planes de venganza–, sí llegó a darle opiniones sobre libros o política, las mismas que el Consejo de Asgard nunca quiso escuchar. Ella sí lo hacía. Siempre escuchaba lo poco o mucho que quisiera contarle con enorme interés, como si sus opiniones fueran las más valiosas del mundo. Eso lo hacía sentir bien, importante.

Después de todo, resultó que Sigyn era más astuta de lo que había imaginado o tal vez estaba muy bien aconsejada, porque desde el principio de su matrimonio Loki observó que continuaba con aquella estrategia que había empezado a poner en práctica durante la noche de bodas. Ésta consistía básicamente en fingir, mediante dulces palabras y miraditas tiernas, que _realmente_ sentía algo por él.

Tras un tiempo, se acostumbró a ello y pronto dejó de molestarle. En el fondo la comprendía: cada cual se defendía como podía, y eso mismo era lo que él habría hecho de estar en la misma situación de Sigyn. Precisamente él no podía reprochar a nadie que utilizara la mentira como forma de supervivencia, ni siquiera a la mujer con la que se había casado. Para él, aquello del matrimonio era una farsa, de modo que no veía problema en que ella lo considerara así también, mientras continuara obedeciéndole y supiera dónde estaban sus límites.

Además, aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, ser objeto de tantos mimos y atenciones no era nada desagradable. Nadie había estado tan pendiente de él desde que era pequeño… ahora que lo pensaba, _nunca_ nadie había estado tan pendiente de él. Así que Loki se permitía disfrutar de la gran actuación de su joven esposa, mientras tuviera claro que sólo era eso: una comedia, un teatro donde ellos dos eran los actores y a la vez el público. Ella fingía que estaba enamorada de él, mientras que él fingía que se creía la representación. Pero hacía falta mucho más que unos pocos arrumacos para embaucar a un embaucador.

Sin embargo, había veces que aquel teatro sí lo desestabilizaba. Era como si ya no supiese qué era simulado y qué era real. Sentirse halagado y querido era agradable, aunque fuera mentira; pero a veces provocaba en él que surgieran emociones auténticas, lo cual ya no le gustaba tanto. Aquellas emociones lo debilitaban, lo transtornaban. Y lo distraían de forma peligrosa, como cierta noche, unos meses después de su casamiento.

Él se había quedado trabajando en su laboratorio hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Las obras del Observatorio estaban en un punto crítico y había más trabajo que nunca, pero la auténtica razón de que estuviese allí tan tarde era que el trabajo que desarrollaba en aquel instante no tenía que ver con el Observatorio… ni con nada legal.

Sabiendo que su hermano sentía una debilidad especial por los mortales desde aquella primera vez en que Odín lo desterrara a Midgard y se enamorara de una de ellos, Loki había conjeturado que si atacaba la Tierra, Thor acudiría enseguida para ayudarlos, al menos cuando el Puente Arco Iris estuviera restablecido. Cuantas más veces lo intentara, más veces y más tiempo se libraría de Thor. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez su "querido" hermano podía no volver de alguna de esas aventuras. En la Tierra, Loki no tendría las trabas para actuar que tenía en Asgard, siempre rodeado de ojos vigilantes.

Por supuesto, tenía que tratarse de ataques muy sutiles, que jamás pudieran relacionarse con él, ya que en Asgard todavía debía mantener su máscara de "hombre rehabilitado"; pero en eso Loki no tenía problema, su extraordinario intelecto podía generar muchos y muy variados planes en ese sentido.

Además, para vigilar la Tierra sin que le descubrieran tenía la ayuda de uno de los muchos tesoros que tenía ocultos en su estudio, dejándolos disimulados pero a la vez a la vista de todo el mundo, como objetos sin valor. Había aprendido que era la mejor manera de esconder algo.

El objeto en cuestión había sido llamado las "Llamas de la Omnipresencia", pese a que se trataba de un espejo, porque el marco rojizo había sido tallado en forma de lenguas de fuego y cuando se activaba su poder, las llamas parecían inundar la luna de cristal, sumergiendo la imagen en lo que parecía una incandescencia mística. En realidad, no era más que un antiguo dispositivo asgardiano que permitía romper las barreras del tiempo y el espacio y manifestarse astralmente donde su poseedor lo deseara. Era un objeto maldito y olvidado que Loki había robado de la cámara de Odín; y cuyo uso había sido prohibido por el propio rey por el peligro de que cayera en malas manos… manos como las suyas. Pero, claro estaba, lo que Odín no supiera no tenía por qué afectarle. Al menos por el momento.

Esas "Llamas" no sólo permitían a Loki vigilar la Tierra, sino también interactuar con los mortales sin necesidad de moverse de Asgard. Podía incluso hacerse invisible, como una voz o incluso un pensamiento a través del cual dominar las mentes de los hombres.

Volvió a acercarse al espejo. Era arriesgado sólo el acto de utilizarlo sin salir de palacio, porque podría revelar sus intenciones ante ojos u oídos no deseados, por eso prefería trabajar de madrugada. Además, así se aseguraba de no ser interrumpido; necesitaba concentración total.

Pero entonces, unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron:

–¿Loki? ¿Esposo?

–Maldita sea… –murmuró él con fastidio. ¿Qué hacía Sigyn allí a aquellas horas? Consideró quedarse callado para que ella pensara que el laboratorio estaba vacío y lo dejara en paz, pero se arriesgaba a que ella, preocupada, mandara a alguien a buscarlo y llamara la atención–. ¡Qué quieres! –le gritó desde dentro.

–¿Me dejas pasar?

Con un suspiro hastiado, él rápidamente apoyó el espejo en un rincón y lo cubrió con un paño polvoriento y arrojó sobre la mesa un plano del Observatorio; después se dirigió hacia la puerta y la desatrancó. Al principio, se quedó de pie bloqueándole el paso, sin permitirle entrar:

–Qué –repitió, algo impaciente.

–¿No vienes a acostarte?

–No –dijo tajante.

–Pero es muy tarde –insistió ella–. Tienes que descansar –¡Ah, qué bien fingía que se preocupaba por él!

–Tengo que terminar esto –volvió a sentarse en su mesa e hizo como que examinaba concienzudamente el plano del Observatorio, plano que conocía de memoria–. Y me queda para rato. Tú vuelve a la cama.

Pero en lugar de obedecerle, ella se acercó a el y lo abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda. Loki puso los ojos en blanco, pero no podía hacer nada como no fuera rechazarla a la fuerza.

–No sabía que los príncipes tuvierais que trabajar tanto.

–Para mi padre sigo estando a prueba –gruñó él, molesto–. No soy como Thor, al que dejan estar de aventuras continuas, sólo porque es el heredero y por su cara bonita.

–Tu cara también es muy bonita –susurró ella, apoyando el rostro contra su espalda. Él alzó una ceja con incredulidad, aunque también algo divertido ante el piropo.

–Ya has tomado bastante confianza desde que nos casamos –comentó–. Parece que ya no me tienes tanto miedo, ¿cierto?

Ella, sin dejar de aferrarse a él, sacudió la cabeza tímidamente, como una niña pequeña.

–Nunca te tuve miedo realmente.

–Ya. Lo que temías era la predicción de la Vidente. ¿Y qué hay de eso? –sin poder evitarlo, se dio la vuelta para confrontar su mirada– ¿Ya no te da miedo que se haga realidad?

Ella, fijando sus ojos en él, volvió a hacer un gesto negativo.

–Esa mujer… estaba totalmente equivocada. Soy muy feliz.

–Claro –rió él, algo irónico–. Debe gustarte mucho esta vida de princesa.

Sigyn volvió a negar y se abrazó de nuevo, mimosa, contra su pecho.

–No. Eres tú quien me gusta.

Loki contuvo el aliento. ¡Pero qué lista era, la maldita! Sabía exactamente qué decir para descolocarle. Lo malo era que aquello estaba empezando a afectarle de verdad. Volvía a sentir en su estómago aquella misma turbadora sensación que había notado la primera vez, cuando la oyó salir tan generosamente en su defensa aquel día en los baños de las sirvientas; sólo que multiplicada por cien. Aquello le hacía sentirse mal… y muy bien, a la vez.

Ella, ajena a su caos interior, añadió susurrante:

–¿Por qué no vienes al lecho conmigo? Siempre dices que deseas tener descendencia cuanto antes. ¿Y cómo la vamos a tener si nunca… bueno, ya sabes… estamos juntos?

Él lo pensó apenas un segundo. En eso tenía razón. Al menos hasta que naciera el primer niño, tenían que buscarlo con todas sus energías. Sólo sería un momento, no le costaría mucho, y luego ella lo dejaría en paz.

–Está bien –dijo con voz indiferente, apartando sin el menor cuidado todos los planos y papeles de la mesa de trabajo, que cayeron al suelo. Después, tomó a Sigyn en brazos y, alzando su leve peso en volandas, la sentó en el tablero. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–¿Cómo? ¿Aquí?

–¿Por qué no? –él se encogió de hombros, y empezó a desanudarle el cordón de seda que ceñía su bata de dormir– Si tantas ganas tienes de estar conmigo, te dará igual el lugar, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró dubitativa un instante.

–Yo… –la duda desapareció de su rostro, y sonrió– Lo cierto es que sí.

Volvió a rodearle el cuello con los brazos e intentó besarle, pero él la esquivó. En su lugar, hundió el rostro contra su cabello perfumado y empezó a mordisquear su cuello, haciéndola gemir.

"Nada de tonterías", se exigió a sí mismo. "Uno rápido para cumplir y la mando de vuelta a la cama. Y luego sigo con lo que estaba haciendo. Se acabaron las distracciones".

Pero cuando ella, aprovechando un descuido suyo, volvió a buscar sus labios y consiguió besarle, esta vez él no la evitó: tomó su rostro entre sus manos y profundizó en el beso. Simplemente se dejó llevar. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero la ternura y la pasión de la joven eran peligrosamente contagiosas.

Casi sin ser consciente de ello, llevó sus manos bajo el camisón y empezó a acariciarla por todas partes. El tacto de su piel suave y cálida era absolutamente adictivo. Y cuando la tomó sobre aquella mesa, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarla totalmente dispuesta, sin él apenas haber hecho nada para prepararla. El temor y la vergüenza de aquella primera noche habían desaparecido por completo. Ahora ella era todo fogosidad y entrega hacia él, una entrega que lo enloquecía. Cada vez fingía mejor. Ojalá, pensó él, no hubiese estado actuando.

Pero _parecía_ _tan real…_ Cuando ella hundió los dedos en su cabello oscuro, revolviéndoselo; y lo estrechó contra sí como si lo deseara más que ninguna de otras mujeres nobles o plebeyas con las que había estado antes, él no pudo evitar sentirlo como real. Verdaderamente la sintió vibrar contra él, como sacudida por los estremecimientos del clímax –¡ah, era la mejor actriz del mundo!–, y entonces no pudo contenerse más y se dejó ir también, ansioso por liberar aquella agonía. Ya no le importaba que ella fingiera. No, mientras pudiera poseerla.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados unos segundos más, intentando recuperar el aliento. Al separarse, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y sin saber por qué, se echaron a reír. De nuevo ella avanzó para besarle, y esta vez él le correspondió sin el menor reparo.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Sigyn, algo apenada porque todo hubiera acabado–. ¿Vas a seguir trabajando, o…?

Él no lo pensó mucho. Sí, eso era lo que tenía planeado, pero...

–Creo que estaremos más cómodos en nuestra cama –dijo por impulso, olvidando completamente cualquier otra cosa que no fuera estar con ella. El rostro de ella se iluminó por la alegría y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

Atravesaron casi a la carrera los corredores de palacio hasta sus aposentos cogidos de la mano, ahogando sus risas como dos niños cometiendo una travesura. Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, pasaron frente a los guardias que custodiaban su puerta, y una vez dentro no pudieron contener las carcajadas ante la forzada impasibilidad de éstos, que intentaba esconder el asombro de aquellos soldados al ver a sus patrones con ese comportamiento y a aquellas horas de la noche. Después Sigyn se echó en sus brazos de nuevo y dejaron de reír.

Él ya no volvió a su estudio: una extraña e inoportuna compulsión lo volvió prácticamente incapaz de separarse de su esposa. La llevó al lecho conyugal y se quedó con ella toda la noche, haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

Cuando Loki despertó, ya era totalmente de día. Masculló una maldición silenciosa al darse cuenta de la hora. Probablemente ya llegaba tarde a su trabajo del Observatorio, aunque eso no le preocupaba: ese inútil de Arquitecto tendría que estarle agradecido por haberle salvado el trasero en más de una ocasión. Lo que le molestaba era haber perdido toda una noche de su verdadero trabajo por algo en lo que nunca había tenido intención de desperdiciar tanto tiempo.

Sigyn aún dormía, abrazada a él y con la cabeza reposando sobre su pecho. Él podía sentir la suave calidez de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Dormida, parecía aún más joven de lo que en realidad era, como una niña inocente. Costaba creer que era la misma mujer que se había mostrado tan ardiente la noche anterior. Al final, la condenada se había salido con la suya.

Debería haberse sentido enojado con ella por haberle hecho perder el tiempo, pero extrañamente no lo estaba. Una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus labios, una sonrisa que tenía un poco de resignación, y bastante de… ¿de qué? ¿Ternura, simpatía? ¿Acaso…? No, no quería seguir pensando en ello, se dijo inquieto mientras se separaba de ella con suavidad para no despertarla, se levantaba y buscaba sus ropas desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero no se volvería a repetir. A una muchacha inculta y plebeya no podía serle tan fácil embrujarle, no a él.

Aun así… odiaba reconocerlo, pero tenía que admitir que habían sido unas horas deliciosas. Improductivas, pero deliciosas.

Sin embargo, al final no resultaron tan improductivas. Poco más de un mes después de aquella noche, ella corrió a abrazarlo llena de alegría y le anunció que estaba encinta. Él correspondió a su abrazo, sintiendo por fin la arrogante satisfacción del triunfo… pero también algo más, algo dulce y emotivo que no supo bien cómo definir.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Los tres jóvenes de la familia real de Asgard se encontraban congregados en la antecámara de la sala de curación. Diecisiete horas duraba ya aquella torturante espera. La preocupación aún continuaba presente en los ánimos de los dos que aguardaban sentados en un banco, pero también había empezado a consumirlos el cansancio típico de aquellas situaciones que parecían no tener final.

–Esto no acaba nunca –murmuró Balder, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de todos–. Yo creía que en estos casos había un par de horas de espera, algunos minutos de gritos y se acabó. Esto es desesperante.

–Al parecer, con las primerizas suele pasar esto –reflexionó Thor, a quien todas sus experiencias habían enseñado a ser algo más paciente–. No queda más remedio que tomárselo con tranquilidad.

–Ya, como hace él –comentó su primo, señalando a Loki, quien se mantenía de pie y un poco apartado de ellos, contemplando serenamente el paisaje a través de la ventana. Balder bajó la voz al añadir–: Es increíble. Él es el padre y nosotros estamos más nerviosos que él.

–Siempre ha tenido mucho autocontrol. Seguro que por dentro está que se sube por las paredes.

No andaba muy lejos de la realidad el dios del trueno. A pesar de la calma impasible que reflejaba el rostro de Loki, que podría hacer pensar que estaba muy alejado de todo aquello, la impaciencia y la inquietud estaban haciendo estragos en su espíritu.

¿Era normal que tardara tanto? No podía olvidar que no se trataba de un parto corriente. A pesar de que había buscado en todos sus libros, no había encontrado precedentes que le prepararan para lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. ¿Se combinarían bien los genes de gigante de hielo con los asgardianos? ¿O sería el niño resultado de esa mezcla un monstruo deforme?

Un nuevo grito, desgarrador como todos los que lo habían precedido, se escuchó desde la sala de curación, sobresaltándolo. ¿Y si la caprichosa naturaleza hacía que saliese un gigante de hielo puro? De ser así, el frágil cuerpo de Sigyn no podría resistir el alumbramiento de un ser que solía casi duplicar las proporciones de los asgardianos, con la extraña excepción de él mismo.

Se frotó los ojos, fatigado. De nada servía elucubrar. Si el niño salía con algún rasgo de gigante de hielo, se descubriría su secreto; era algo con lo que no había contado cuando había decidido ponerse a esta empresa de los hijos. Y si Sigyn moría… siempre podía buscarse otra esposa, pero prefería no pensarlo: sólo la idea le hacía sentirse enfermo. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, no dependía de él. Y odiaba cuando algo se escapaba fuera de su control.

Al final, después de un período interminable, las puertas de la sala de curación se abrieron y emergieron la comadrona y el sanador, acompañados por Frigga. Los tres parecían fatigados, pero sus rostros se veían felices.

El sanador se dirigió directamente a Loki:

–Es un varón, Alteza; y está sano.

En un primer momento, él no supo reaccionar. El alivio le inundó, aunque externamente aquello sólo se manifestó con una leve sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios con una profunda respiración.

–Hermano, ¿has oído? –exclamó Thor con entusiasmo, pasando un brazo en torno a sus hombros– ¡Tienes un hijo!

–¡Felicidades, primo! –añadió Balder sonriente.

Loki estaba tan en _shock_ que ni siquiera pudo encontrar desagradables el contacto o las palabras de Thor, de hecho casi ni era consciente de él. Tenía un hijo. Ya era padre. Aquello era lo que había ido buscando desde hacía tiempo, aquello por lo que había pasado por el trámite del matrimonio y demás, lo que había planeado para ablandar a Odín. Y ya lo tenía. ¿Por qué ahora le impresionaba tanto? Jamás habría esperado sentirse así.

Frigga se adelantó. En sus ojos había lágrimas de alegría:

–Enhorabuena, querido.

Él la abrazó casi sin darse cuenta:

–Madre, ¿el niño es… –vaciló– normal? ¿Y cómo está ella?

–El niño es precioso –le aseguró su madre adoptiva–, perfecto. Y Sigyn está bien, aunque ha pasado un duro trance. La he dejado despierta; creo que deberías ir a verla. Luego pasarán los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió levemente, y desasiéndose del abrazo de la reina, se encaminó hacia la sala de curación. Andaba despacio, como con cautela.

Sigyn reposaba allí, en la misma cama donde él se encontraba cuando la había visto por primera –o segunda– vez, con el recién nacido en brazos. La joven estaba pálida y tenía mala cara, pero su expresión era radiante. Sus ojos se centraban en el pequeño como si fuera todo el universo. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que Loki estaba allí, a su lado.

–¿Puedo cogerlo? –pidió él algo tímidamente. Ella por fin pudo apartar la mirada del niño y, sonriendo, se lo entregó sin decir palabra. Loki lo tomó con un temor casi reverencial: temía tontamente dejarlo caer.

El bebé era pequeño, frágil y apenas se movía: un hálito de vida en su comienzo, tan débil que cualquier soplo de viento podría extinguirlo. Era como si se le pudiera romper en las manos si lo apretaba demasiado. Con mucho cuidado, Loki lo examinó buscando posibles signos que revelaran su mestizaje, temiendo que en cualquier momento cambiara de color y se le volviera azul mientras lo cargaba en brazos. No ocurrió nada. Su diminuto rostro, con los ojos cerrados por el sueño, era enteramente humano, su piel rosada en todo su cuerpo, y tenía todo en su sitio: una pelusilla oscura en la cabeza y sus manitas con sus diez deditos. Era completamente asgardiano. Loki no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

Lo que sintió, en cambio, fue otra cosa. Una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes, tan tremendamente poderosa que le tomó del todo desprevenido. Era una mezcla de dos emociones que casi siempre le habían resultado ajenas: amor y felicidad. Ambas asaltaron su corazón como una gigantesca y cálida ola que arrastró todo lo demás: odio, ambición, resentimiento... todo aquello había desaparecido, aunque fuese momentáneamente. En aquel instante, no existía en el mundo nada más que él y su hijo. Y Sigyn.

–Es… muy guapo –murmuró, mientras lo volvía a dejar en brazos de su madre. Quería haber dicho algo más, tenía infinitamente más cosas que decir, pero no le salieron; sólo eso.

–Se parece a ti –repuso ella–. ¿Piensas en algún nombre?

–Narvi –contestó él tras unos instantes.

–Me gusta.

Él se sentó a su lado y contempló cómo Sigyn mimaba al bebé, tomándole de las manitas por el puro placer de tocarlo y besándole la carita, con la más pura expresión de éxtasis que hubiera visto nunca. Y no pudo contener aquel extraño impulso que le hizo tomar a su esposa de la barbilla y hacerle levantar el rostro hacia él para besarla suavemente. Era el primer beso que compartían sin rastro alguno de deseo o sensualidad, sólo ternura.

Tras el beso, ella se le quedó mirando a los ojos. En los suyos se leía una emoción demasiado intensa como para poder expresarse sólo con palabras. O tal vez sí era posible, porque ella susurró:

–Te quiero.

Aunque Loki no contestó, su rostro se demudó al darse cuenta de algo aterrador. Hasta el momento, siempre había estado convencido de que el afecto que Sigyn mostraba por él era simulado, una manera de asegurar su puesto como su esposa y ganarse su amabilidad. Pero se había equivocado. En la mirada de su mujer había algo que no se podía fingir, que ni siquiera él podía fingir. Era amor sincero. Ella no estaba mintiendo: le amaba de verdad.

Él se incorporó y se apartó, lleno de turbación. ¡Aquello no estaba en el trato! Todas aquellas emociones y sensaciones extrañas le producían vértigo. No era en absoluto lo que él había planeado cuando se le había ocurrido esa manera de limpiar su imagen. No le gustaba sentirse así: tan sensible, tan _expuesto_.

Aunque la expresión de Loki apenas varió, el cambio fue sutil pero perceptible, y ella lo notó.

–¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó inquieta. ¿Le habría molestado que ella le dijera que le quería? ¿Sería eso de mal gusto entre la nobleza? Era la primera vez que ella había tenido el valor para decírselo en voz alta, aunque lo había pensado no una sino mil veces durante el tiempo que llevaban casados, y había procurado demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles.

Pero él no quería hablar de ello y se apresuró a cambiar de tema:

–Diré a madre que empiece a buscar una nodriza. Tal vez te gustaría estar presente e intervenir en la selección.

Sigyn pareció sorprendida y consternada:

–¿Nodriza? Pero… el sanador dijo que yo no tenía problema para darle el pecho.

–Pero en la Corte no se acostumbra. Las mujeres de la nobleza emplean nodrizas.

–Me da igual lo que hagan las demás –obstinada, aferró a su bebé como si pensara que querían quitárselo–. Es mi hijo y lo criaré yo.

La agitación emocional de Loki desapareció para dar paso a la sorpresa y a la contrariedad. Ella nunca antes había discutido ninguna de sus decisiones, siempre las había acatado sin rechistar. Era la primera vez que le contradecía.

–Si lo haces, se te caerá… –completó la frase con un gesto que señalaba el pecho de su mujer.

–Bueno, pues mala suerte –replicó ella, molesta–. Es mi decisión, y no pienso cambiar de idea –No fue lo que dijo, sino su tono desafiante, lo que encendió de nuevo su indignación. Casi sintió alivio por ello: volvía a sentirse él mismo.

–Pues haz lo que te dé la gana –le espetó irritado, y le dio la espalda para abandonar la estancia a furiosas zancadas. De un golpe abrió las dos puertas de la sala de curación y se encontró con toda la gente esperando: sus padres adoptivos, Thor, su primo y muchos más, lo que le hizo sentirse muy agobiado–. Podéis pasar, yo ya he acabado.

–Por favor, no todos a la vez –pidió Frigga al grupo. El nacimiento de un niño era un acontecimiento que llevaba bastante tiempo sin producirse en palacio y todos estaban muy expectantes e ilusionados, olvidando que el padre fue el una vez llamado "traidor", al que temían y criticaban a sus espaldas. Precisamente aquél era el efecto que Loki había buscado, pero ahora que lo había conseguido estaba demasiado malhumorado para alegrarse de su éxito.

Frigga se dio cuenta de la mirada fría de Loki y lo interpeló, preocupada:

–Hijo, ¿todo va bien?

–Desde luego, madre –repuso él con voz inexpresiva. Inquieta, ella quiso añadir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo: todos los demás querían entrar en tromba a ver al bebé y tenía que evitar que molestaran demasiado a su nuera y a su nieto. Al final se decidió a entrar ella también en la estancia:

–¡Está bien, está bien, no la agobiéis!

Sigyn, cuya alegría había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba apenada por la reacción de Loki y arrepentida por haberla causado –¿por qué había saltado ella así? Sabía perfectamente que no hacía falta mucho para provocar a su marido–, pronto se vio rodeada por toda su familia política y por los amigos de Thor, todos hablándole a la vez, admirando al bebé y haciéndole carantoñas. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que todas aquellas felicitaciones y muestras de afecto volvieran a levantarle el ánimo y sonriera contenta, olvidando el amago de discusión que había tenido con su esposo.

Mientras tanto, Loki, en vez de marcharse, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, observando a todos celebrar en torno a su esposa. Sosteniendo al bebé contra su pecho, Sigyn había recuperado esa expresión de dicha que tenía cuando él había llegado, expresión que él se había encargado de quitarle, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Ella, y el niño también, los dos, _irradiaban _amor y felicidad. Una felicidad que capturaba a quien los rodeara como la atracción gravitatoria de un planeta.

Una felicidad que él no podía permitirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo sí me ha quedado un poco fluff (aunque el final sea algo oscuro), pero es la única parte que he hecho así. La nueva escena lime, que tampoco estaba planeada, sólo tenía el fin de no dejaros (ni dejarme) con las ganas de ver algo verdaderamente romántico y apasionado entre ellos, ya que la noche de bodas no lo fue tanto. Ya que llevan varios meses juntos y se conocen mejor, se sienten atraídos y demás, creo que ahora sí procede. Además, la escena (y todo el capítulo en general) actúa un poco como contrapunto dulce de toda la amargura que vendrá después.<strong>

**Espero que Loki no haya quedado demasiado OoC. Lo he puesto un poco más "suave" para que no lo odiéis, por lo menos al principio (luego sí lo haréis, os lo aseguro). Tal vez sí haya quedado OoC con la parte del nacimiento del niño, pero siempre he pensado que si hay algo que pueda conmover y ablandar a una persona, por fría que sea, es más el tener un hijo que simplemente enamorarse. Además, como veis, ha sido la primera impresión; como siempre, él se resiste con todas sus fuerzas a dejarse ablandar por la menor emoción.**

**Sobre el nombre del niño, sé que las grafías más correctas son Narfi o Nari, pero me gusta más cómo suena Narvi. Simple cuestión de gustos. Según lo que he leído, Narvi es más parecido a Sigyn que su hermano Váli, pero yo he cambiado los papeles para que Loki se sienta más identificado con su hijo mayor (¿os suena de algo?).**

**En cuanto a lo de las "Llamas de la Omnipresencia", realmente es algo que Loki utiliza para trasladarse astralmente en el cómic (en la peli de _Hulk vs Thor_ era una bola de cristal lo que utilizaba para ver lo que ocurría en otros lugares), aunque en el cómic es una hoguera mística que está alimentada por ramas caídas del Yggdrasil. Como en el movieverse el Yggdrasil no es un árbol de verdad sino el conjunto estructural de los nueve reinos, y además toda la "magia" de Asgard viene de ese tipo de dispositivos mecánicos (por ejemplo el Puente Arco Iris), yo lo he transformado en un espejo. Sé que queda muy tipo "madrastra de Blancanieves", pero de siempre se ha atribuido a los espejos el poder de abrirse a otras dimensiones.**


	11. Chapter 11

–11–

–Has estado muy callado durante toda la noche –comentó Sigyn mientras se preparaba para dormir, deshaciéndose el recogido del cabello y poniéndose el camisón.

Loki no contestó. No tenía ganas de hablar. Sigyn suponía que estaba más disgustado que de costumbre, aunque no acertaba totalmente. Pese a la inexpresividad tensa en los rasgos de su marido, que podía sugerir como mucho una ligera irritación, en realidad él hervía de furia. Se había metido en la cama con un libro, esperando que leer un poco lo ayudara a relajarse, pero no podía pasar de la segunda página.

Acababan de llegar de la cena que celebraba la Casa Real con ocasión de la reconstrucción del Observatorio de Asgard y el restablecimiento del Puente Arco Iris, que comunicaba Asgard con el resto de los ocho reinos que formaban el Yggdrasil.

La rapidísima reparación de aquel complejo y fabuloso mecanismo había supuesto el pasmo de todos los asgardianos por lo beneficiosa, porque así podían restablecerse los cauces del comercio y las relaciones diplomáticas con los demás reinos amigos, pero sobre todo por lo inesperada. El anciano Arquitecto real, pese a ser un hombre honrado y competente, no daba demasiado más de sí. Pocos sabían que aquella prodigiosa rapidez y efectividad en su reconstrucción no se debía a él sino a su ayudante, el príncipe deshonrado.

Loki, con su habilidad en cuestiones de logística, no sólo había trabajado en tareas físicas, sino que había sido el verdadero responsable del proyecto, supervisando al grupo de obreros y modificando los planos del nuevo Observatorio haciendo el trabajo más sencillo, más eficiente y más rápido de ejecutar, de forma que obtuvo mejores resultados con menor tiempo y esfuerzo que los antiguos asgardianos al construir el primer Observatorio. Ahora el Puente Arco Iris podía ser invocado sin necesidad de que Heimdall utilizara su espada ni ningún otro artefacto para activarlo. A éste no le había gustado aquella disminución en la seguridad, pero fiel a su estilo reservado, no dijo nada. Después de todo, él no se movía de allí y continuaba controlando a todo el que quisiera utilizarlo.

–Sé que no te gustan mucho las fiestas, pero no sé por qué estás enfadado –continuó Sigyn–. Después de todo, lo que estábamos celebrando era un éxito tuyo.

–¿Tú crees? –Loki no pudo evitar sisear rencorosamente.

–¡Claro que sí! Todo el mundo sabe que, de no haber sido por ti, el Observatorio habría tardado diez o veinte veces más tiempo de lo que ha supuesto. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

–Pues deberías decírselo a mi padre, él no pareció darse por enterado –cerró furiosamente el libro, se incorporó y se sentó en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda a su esposa, demasiado indignado para seguir manteniendo su mirada.

–¡Vamos, Loki! Claro que lo sabe –Sigyn recorrió la cama a gatas, se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro intentando consolarlo, pero él se desasió rabiosamente del contacto. Ella no se sintió ofendida, sabía que no era con ella con quien Loki estaba molesto. Había aprendido que cuando se ponía así, era mejor mantener un poco las distancias y actuar con delicadeza para no enojarlo más aún.

–Pues no lo parecía. Todo fueron felicitaciones para ese inútil de Arquitecto.

–Y para el equipo –apuntó ella.

–¡Que se hunda el equipo! –estalló él– El equipo soy yo… el equipo al completo: jefe, diseñador y peón. Ese viejo no ha hecho más que estorbar. Ese Observatorio es obra mía.

–Lo sé –dijo ella suavemente.

–Y, ¿tú crees que mi padre lo ha valorado? ¿Algo como "buen trabajo, hijo"; "estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo" o "esto me ha demostrado que estás listo para que vuelva a depositar mi confianza en ti"? Nada. Ni una palabra.

–Tu hermano y tu madre sí te han felicitado… –arguyó ella en voz baja, algo impresionada por la cólera que se desprendía de la fría voz de su marido.

–Thor y Frigga… –él ahogó una carcajada en su garganta–. Claro que sí, ellos siempre se alegran por mí –Sobre todo Thor, que estaba contentísimo y de lo más agradecido a Loki por poder volver a la Tierra, a ver a su Jane–. Pero Odín… después de todo este tiempo teniéndome a prueba, ni siquiera he oído nada aún sobre recuperar mi título.

–Te lo devolverá –intentó animarlo Sigyn–. Sé que lo hará. Puede que el Padre de Todos se esté haciendo el duro para que no te confíes, pero te restaurará tus privilegios en cuanto menos lo pienses.

–Yo no lo tengo tan claro –se lamentó él–. Nunca volverá a confiar en mí.

Loki era consciente de que Odín tenía razón al desconfiar de él, después de todo, él sólo estaba fingiendo haberse reformado y jugaba su propio juego mientras conspiraba contra él y contra Thor; pero a la vez no dejaba de dolerle que su padre adoptivo continuara con aquellos recelos hacia él, como si los antiguos tiempos en los que sólo deseaba ganarse su aprobación y su respeto hubieran vuelto, persiguiéndole. Y en realidad, _sí_ había trabajado mucho y honradamente en aquel Observatorio, buscando, en su carácter perfeccionista, que quedara lo mejor posible. Había sido un estúpido al esforzarse tanto.

–Sí lo hará. Sí lo hace –insistió ella con optimismo.

–¿Confiarías tú en un gigante de hielo? –exclamó él sin poder contenerse.

–¿Un gigante de hielo? –repitió ella, pasmada.

Loki se maldijo a sí mismo por su lapsus. Normalmente era muy cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía o decía en presencia de otros, pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado furioso, y además con Sigyn sentía una cercanía que debilitaba aquella barrera de desconfianza hacia el mundo que le prevenía de hablar demasiado. Era peligroso, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Sólo era un ejemplo. Por decir lo peor que podría ocurrírseme.

Loki esperaba que ella, a continuación, le preguntara por qué se estaba comparando con un gigante de hielo, pero Sigyn no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se quedó en la cama, arrodillada sobre el colchón, a su lado. Parecía preocupada por otra cosa:

–¿Piensas que un gigante de hielo es lo peor que se podría ser?

Él se giró para mirarla, con cierta sospecha.

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –algo en su mirada le hizo pensar que ella ocultaba algo, y cayó en la cuenta: ¿sabría ella que él había intentado exterminar a los gigantes de hielo con el mecanismo del Puente Arco Iris? No sabía hasta qué punto sus acciones de aquella época se habían difundido– ¿Sabes cómo fue destruido el Observatorio?

–Sí –asintió ella, cautelosamente–. Thor lo destruyó.

–¿Y sabes por qué?

Vio que ella vacilaba.

–He oído cosas.

–¿Y tú crees que son verdad?

Sigyn se encogió de hombros.

–Nunca me lo he planteado.

–¿Crees que son verdad? –insistió Loki, aferrándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él, casi ansiosamente.

–No… no lo sé… –repuso ella, un poco atemorizada–. ¿Lo son?

–Sí –afirmó él sin rodeos–. ¿Cambia eso tu opinión sobre mí?

Él casi temía la respuesta, pero Sigyn sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Eres mi marido, y te quiero.

–¡No vuelvas. A decirme. _Eso_! –exclamó él, nervioso. Ella se encogió ante la imprecación, no sabía por qué le desagradaba tanto que le dijera aquello; pero enseguida se rehizo.

–De acuerdo, entonces te lo diré de otra manera. Eres mi marido, y jamás te juzgaría por nada que hayas hecho en el pasado. Además, si lo hiciste, estoy segura de que tendrías tus razones para ello.

–Ya lo creo que las tenía –murmuró él, resentido.

–¿Por qué odias tanto a los gigantes de hielo?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido. Desde que había ocurrido aquello se había preguntado, en más de una ocasión, por qué tras averiguar que era un gigante de hielo había sentido aquel impulso de destruir Jotunheim y a todos los que lo habitaban. ¿De verdad había sido sólo por su creencia de que aquello agradaría a su padre, o eso sólo había sido una excusa con la que autojustificarse? ¿No sería que odiaba aquello en lo que se había convertido, lo que había sido siempre sin saberlo, hasta el punto de querer hacerlo desaparecer para siempre? Y si aquello era cierto, ¿significaba eso que también se odiaba a sí mismo?

–No les odio –repuso con más tranquilidad, y la soltó. No se había dado cuenta, pero debía estar haciéndole daño, aunque ella no se había quejado–. Pero son una amenaza para Asgard, una amenaza que habría que erradicar por completo.

–Pero eso se llama gene… geno…

–Genocidio –completó él indiferente–. Sí, sé que suena duro; pero a veces hay que jugar duro cuando se trata de defender lo que es tuyo. Casi siempre, en realidad.

Ella se quedó cavilosa. Decir eso parecía muy despiadado, y era difícil oírlo de labios de su marido.

–Así que piensas que el fin justifica los medios.

–Absolutamente.

–¿Pero no te dan pena los gigantes de hielo? Son inteligentes como nosotros y también deben tener sentimientos.

Loki esbozó una leve sonrisa sarcástica. No debían tener demasiados sentimientos cuando la costumbre general era abandonar a sus bebés a la muerte cuando no les salían todo lo grandes o fuertes que esperaban.

–No, no me la dan. Y dudo que ellos sintiesen la menor compasión por nosotros si se diera el caso.

–Pero tú eres mejor que todos ellos –dijo ella, confiada–. Estoy segura de que, si quisieras, podrías hallar un modo de solucionar el conflicto entre los dos reinos sin que nadie tuviera que sufrir daño.

–Es posible –concedió él–. Pero no es tan fácil como crees, ni de lejos.

–Para ti sí lo sería.

–No tienes ni idea de política –se rió un poco.

–Es verdad, pero te conozco a ti. Eres el hombre más inteligente de Asgard, tal vez de todos los nueve reinos. Has reconstruido en un tiempo récord un Observatorio y el Puente Arco Iris que tus antepasados tardaron mucho en levantar. Y puedes conseguir todo lo que te propongas.

–Eso espero –murmuró él y volvió a darle la espalda, pensativo. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez había estado a punto de cometer un error al intentar acabar con los gigantes de hielo. Aun sin contar con el poder del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, su potencial como fuerza bélica no era pequeño, ¿por qué iba a desperdiciarlo? Pensándolo un poco, quizás no le conviniera destruirlos, sino utilizarlos para sus propios fines. Tendría que pensar cómo.

Sigyn, confundiendo su actitud distraída y calculadora con melancolía, lo abrazó por la espalda con mucho cariño.

–Todo saldrá bien, amor mío, ya lo verás. Ojalá hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer para que te sientas mejor.

Al principio él no se movió, aunque la observó por el rabillo del ojo. Ella parecía haber tomado un gusto malsano por abrazarle y decirle continuamente que le quería, malsano porque le ponía de los nervios tanta ternura, ahora que sabía realmente cuál era la causa. Y le ponía de los nervios porque veía que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ella. A sus abrazos, a sus palabras de ánimo y de consuelo, y a sus besos. Aquello era alarmante, ¡peligroso!

Y con todo… no quería renunciar a ellos. Le hacían sentirse tan bien, como mal le hacían sentirse los desprecios de Odín. Se volvió hacia ella, con una repentina inspiración. Leer todos los libros del mundo no lo haría olvidar la amargura que sentía aquella noche, pero ella _sí_lo haría.

Se apartó de ella, sólo para tomarla por la cintura, volviendo a atraerla hacia sí:

–Sabes que sí hay algo que puedes hacer –dijo insinuante, y ella sonrió.

–En eso, siempre estaré para ti –le prometió–. Como también en todo lo demás.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron. Sus besos, suaves al principio, fueron ganando en intensidad a medida que él la reclinaba sobre las sábanas de color verde tornasolado. Como siempre, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, incapaz de soportar la menor separación entre ambos. Loki le levantó el camisón para encontrar una de sus bien torneadas piernas, que acarició lentamente y después la colocó detrás de él, rodeándole. Luego, sus manos empezaron a ascender por el resto de curvas del cuerpo de su esposa. Ella suspiró muy bajito, y sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos cuando él empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos.

Entonces un sonido algo alejado atrajo su atención y ambos se detuvieron. Era un sonido agudo, gimoteante. Un niño que lloraba.

–Es Narvi –advirtió ella, mirando preocupada hacia la habitación de su hijo. Hacía poco que había cumplido los dos años, y aunque lo habían trasladado a una habitación propia contigua a la de sus padres hacía ya tiempo, de vez en cuando aún lloraba de noche por pesadillas y terrores nocturnos, algo normal en su edad. Sigyn quiso levantarse, pero tenía a Loki encima.

–No te preocupes. Estará bien. Seguro que es una simple pesadilla –dijo él con tono persuasivo y continuó besándola, pero ella lo ignoró. Su atención ya no estaba en lo que estaban haciendo.

–Mejor que vaya y me quedo tranquila –ella intentó incorporarse, pero Loki volvió a recostarla sobre la cama.

–Tienes que dejarle llorar hasta que se canse o nunca perderá el miedo.

–¡Loki, eso es muy cruel! ¡Déjame levantarme! –enojada, ella le empujó hacia atrás para quitárselo de encima y prácticamente saltó de la cama para correr a ver a su hijo.

–¡Así sólo vas a conseguir que se convierta en un cobarde! –exclamó él molesto, pero ella ya no le escuchaba.

Resoplando frustrado, el príncipe se recostó sobre la cama. Su humor era aún peor del que tenía al acabar la cena de reinauguración del Observatorio. Era una tendencia de Sigyn que veía cada vez más, y que empezaba a detestar. Ella seguía siendo sumisa y complaciente hacia él en prácticamente todos los aspectos… salvo en lo que se refería a su hijo. Cuando se trataba de Narvi, ella no sólo tenía sus propias opiniones sino que además las defendía contra viento y marea, sin importar si eso suponía desafiarle a él, algo que en el resto de circunstancias no se atrevía a hacer. El niño era el único motivo por el cual ella se arriesgaba a enfadarlo.

–Estupendo… –murmuró irritado. El final perfecto para una noche horrible. Ni siquiera para su mujer era lo primero. Antes lo había sido, pero ahora lo era Narvi. Y aunque adoraba a ese niño más que a cualquier otra cosa y sabía lo patética que resultaba la idea de sentir celos de su propio hijo, le indignaba que, también en su pareja, él acabara siendo el segundón. ¿Tanto pedir era ser la mayor prioridad para alguien?

Sigyn tardó casi media hora en calmar al pequeño y dejarlo dormido en su camita, y entonces regresó al lecho matrimonial para encontrar la habitación a oscuras y con su marido metido en la cama, al parecer durmiendo.

–¿Loki? –susurró, a pesar de todo– ¿Estás despierto?

–Qué quieres –le oyó responder con frialdad. Aliviada, ella se subió a la cama y se acercó a Loki, mimosa:

–¿Quieres que continuemos lo de antes?

–Has tardado demasiado –contesto él hoscamente, sin moverse–. Y se me han pasado las ganas.

–Lo siento –Sigyn se disculpó apenada y desilusionada.

–Eso no me sirve de mucho.

–Lo siento –repitió ella, sin que se le ocurriera ninguna otra cosa que decir. ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse tan culpable? Ella no había hecho nada que no hubiera hecho cualquier madre.

–Vete a dormir –fue todo lo que dijo él.

Suspirando, ella se volvió y se tumbó sobre su lado de la cama. Le costó dormirse. Le resultaba difícil dormir cuando él se enfadaba con ella, era como si la paz de espíritu huyera de su corazón y se llevara el sueño con ella.

En el otro lado de la cama, a Loki tampoco le fue fácil conciliar el sueño.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Loki desenrolló el mapa. Era un pergamino viejo y sucio, en apariencia una basura inservible, pero él sabía que valía más que el resto de sus posesiones juntas. Era el mapa que revelaba todos los caminos ocultos entre Asgard y el resto de los ocho reinos, un documento que le permitía trasladarse a placer a casi cualquier parte sin necesidad de recurrir al Puente Arco Iris y poder escapar así a la inquisitiva mirada de Heimdall.

El hijo de Laufey poseía aquel mapa desde su infancia. Lo había encontrado, siendo un niño, en un rincón olvidado de la biblioteca durante alguna de sus excursiones por palacio mientras Odín entrenaba a Thor en el arte de la guerra, olvidándolo a él por completo. A pesar de que en ese momento no comprendió aquellas imágenes, el plano despertó la curiosidad del joven Loki, quien se lo llevó, lo agregó a su colección secreta de juguetes y después lo olvidó durante un tiempo. Posteriores años de estudio revelaron al muchacho el valor real de aquel objeto y le convencieron de que podría sacar mucha utilidad de él para sus propios fines, de modo que nunca contó a nadie que lo tenía.

Durante ese tiempo lo estudió concienzudamente, llegando a memorizar muchos de los caminos, que los mortales de la Tierra hubieran llamado "pórticos interdimensionales". Al principio casi no se atrevió a utilizarlos, pero tras unas cuantas experiencias de prueba se acostumbró a viajar entre los reinos con una facilidad y un sigilo dignos del mayor de los hechiceros.

Pero la primera vez que se arriesgó a llevar a otros a través de uno de esos pórticos fue el día de la coronación frustrada de su hermano mayor, Thor. Estaba muy malhumorado y decidió llevar a algunos gigantes de hielo a la cámara protegida simplemente para aguarle un poco la fiesta, y con suerte posponer aquella ceremonia que tanto le irritaba. En aquel momento no sabía lo que iba a desencadenar con todo aquello. En algunas ocasiones se arrepentía, pero la mayoría de las veces pensaba que todo había sido para bien. De no haberlo hecho, habría seguido viviendo una mentira y durante toda su vida se habría estado preguntando por qué Odín siempre había querido más a Thor que a él.

A pesar de que el puente Bifrost llevaba dos años completamente operativo, Loki había recurrido a la clandestinidad que le brindaban aquellos pórticos en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo para viajar a la Tierra. Estaba emocionado porque había localizado, en la misma Tierra, a un ser tan poderoso y terrible que ni siquiera Mjolnir podía competir con su fuerza. Lo malo era que aquel monstruo habitaba en el interior de un mortal débil de cuerpo pero no tan estúpido como el resto de ellos. Si conseguía corromperlo, pensaba Loki, Thor se vería en serios problemas incluso con la ayuda de esos mortales Vengadores, y con algo de suerte hasta podría librarse de él de una vez por todas (1).

Pero no podía contar sólo con sus planes en la Tierra en su guerra silenciosa contra Asgard. En aquel preciso instante, Loki estaba refrescando su memoria con el emplazamiento exacto del pórtico que comunicaba Asgard con el reino de los Norns, cuya reina Karnilla era una mujer tan ambiciosa y salvaje como él mismo, y casi aún más enemiga de Asgard que él. Ella sólo tenía una debilidad que él podía usar a su favor: su inclinación por el valeroso Balder. Loki no podía comprender cómo era posible que una mujer tan dura de corazón pudiera amar tan apasionadamente, pero sabía que si le prometía entregarle en matrimonio a su primo en cuanto ocupara el trono, ella pondría a sus ejércitos a su disposición cuando quisiera.

Le llegó el ruido de unos pasos, cortos y veloces, que se dirigían a su estudio, y Loki se apresuró a enrollar y guardar el pergamino antes de que la puerta se abriera y un niño de unos cuatro años irrumpiera en la estancia. Después se dirigió al chiquillo y lo tomó en brazos.

–Pequeño sinvergüenza, ¿qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar con tu madre.

–Juego al escondite, padre –contestó el pequeño, echándose a reír por su travesura–. Y nadie puede encontrarme, soy el más listo.

–Por supuesto que lo eres –respondió Loki con una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo paternal que no tenía nada de fingida. El niño era realmente hermoso, y viendo su apariencia nadie podría sospechar que era mestizo de gigante de hielo. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes de su padre y era su vivo retrato a su edad, pero mucho más vivaracho y alegre.

–¡Narvi! –llamó una voz de mujer– ¿Dónde estás?

–¡Está aquí, conmigo! –exclamó Loki para hacerse oír. Inmediatamente Sigyn entró en el estudio en busca de su hijo. Cargaba en brazos a un bebé de pocos meses, más parecido a su madre, de piel pálida y una pelusilla semi-rojiza en la cabecita, aunque Loki apenas se fijó en él.

–Por fin te encuentro –ella pareció aliviada–. Narvi, cariño, tienes que dejar de esconderte de mamá –Se dirigió a Loki, justificándose–: No hace más que escaparse y corretear por ahí. No sé qué hacer.

–Es natural que tenga curiosidad por las cosas y desee explorarlo todo, eso demuestra que es un niño inteligente –replicó éste–; yo a su edad era igual. Más bien deberías ser tú quien debiera saber cómo controlar a tu hijo, ¿no crees? –añadió fríamente, haciéndola parpadear confusa.

–Tienes razón, pero estaba cambiando el pañal a Váli, y cuando he mirado…

–¿No tienes niñeras para eso? –le preguntó con cierto tono sarcástico.

–Ya te he dicho que no quiero niñeras, son mis hijos y quiero criarlos yo –se defendió ella. Él resopló despectivo.

–Increíble. Una Princesa de Asgard, con decenas de sirvientes a su servicio, y se empeña en cambiar ella los pañales a un niño.

Ella no replicó, sólo bajó la mirada y se concentró en el bebé. Loki dejó al pequeño Narvi en el suelo y lo conminó a ir junto a su madre.

Los temores de Loki sobre la posibilidad de no recuperar su posición habían resultado infundados. El Padre de Todos se había hecho de rogar, pero al final había parecido ablandarse y anunció la restauración del título de Príncipe de Asgard a su hijo adoptivo coincidiendo con el nacimiento del segundo hijo de Loki, otro varón tan perfecto como el primero al que llamaron Váli. Al final, aquel plan inicial que lo había llevado a casarse y a tener hijos había dado justo el resultado esperado y en aquel momento, seis años después de desposar a Sigyn, Loki no sólo no había sido desterrado sino que había recuperado todos sus privilegios de Príncipe. Ahora él y su familia vivían como miembros de pleno derecho de la familia real de Asgard.

Había que reconocer que Sigyn y los niños habían tenido bastante que ver en ello, enterneciendo, cosa increíble, el duro corazón de aquel viejo bastardo de Odín. Éste casi había perdido la esperanza de que Thor se casara con una asgardiana, ya que al volver a la Tierra había retomado su relación con Jane Foster, la mortal de la que se había enamorado en su primera visita allí –¿quién era el hijo decepcionante ahora?–; y Loki sabía que Narvi y Váli eran casi con toda seguridad los únicos nietos que su padre vería en mucho tiempo. Además eran unos niños preciosos, capaces de robarle el corazón a cualquiera, y Thor, Odín y sobre todo Frigga los adoraban sin reservas, sin importarles que no fueran de su misma sangre.

–He oído lo de tu misión a Jotunheim –dijo Sigyn de repente–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–Porque es un asunto diplomático –repuso él con indiferencia–, no creo que te interese.

–Si te vas a pasar dos meses a ese mundo helado, sí me interesa.

El período desde antes del nacimiento de Narvi y hasta poco después de nacer Váli había sido casi feliz para él… y desastroso en el terreno práctico. Su "parte buena", como Loki la consideraba, parecía haber resurgido, deseosa de dedicarse simplemente a vivir con tranquilidad y disfrutar de su familia. Para sus planes, aquello era una verdadera faena.

Afortunadamente, pronto corrigió aquella tendencia absurda. Tras nacer Váli y al haber conseguido recuperar su título, Loki empezó a pensar que dos hijos eran suficiente familia y que el seguir pendiente de su mujer ya no era necesidad, sino algo gratuito, superfluo y señal de debilidad. Sus ambiciones comenzaron a ganar terreno otra vez y ambas cosas no podían tener el mismo lugar en su lista de prioridades; de hecho, él nunca había cambiado de prioridad.

Además, la doble maternidad había dejado sus huellas en el cuerpo de su esposa, y cuatro meses después del parto de Váli ella aún no había conseguido deshacerse de todo el peso que había ganado con el embarazo. Pese a ser aún joven y hermosa, ya no tenía aquella figurita de adolescente que siempre había encantado a Loki y eso se apreció en una disminución del grado de su deseo por ella.

De vez en cuando seguía acudiendo a ella para yacer juntos, pero ya sólo como rutina, porque después de aquel tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a tener sexo de manera regular. Pero aquellas ocasiones estaban empezando a espaciarse cada vez más, de forma imperceptible; y volvieron a aumentar las noches en las que él se quedaba en su estudio dando forma a sus planes.

Sigyn seguía mostrándole devoción y respeto, pero tales atenciones, que antes halagaban e incluso conmovían a Loki, ahora sólo le causaban agobio. A veces ella le trataba como si fuera un tercer hijo al que tuviera que cuidar. Atrás quedaban los tiempos en que ella le llamaba "mi señor", y parecía dispuesta a saltar con sólo una orden suya. Ahora ella había cambiado. Era más culta, más exigente, y pedía explicaciones por todo. En resumen: lo trataba como una igual y eso ya no le gustaba. Él la prefería cuando su mentalidad aún era la de sirvienta.

–Mi padre opina que deberíamos reanudar nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con Jotunheim –explicó él–. Por eso me ha encomendado que vaya allí y establezca la paz permanente con Byleist, su nuevo rey. No debería sorprenderte, tú misma me sugeriste que deberíamos buscar una forma de solucionar el conflicto entre ambos reinos sin recurrir a la guerra.

–Lo sé, pero me refería a hacerlo desde aquí, o con un viaje corto. ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte tanto tiempo?

–Padre creyó que sería buena idea que el emisario al cargo de la misión, o sea yo, se quedara durante un tiempo allí como embajador temporal para conocer el reino y para comprender las costumbres y la cultura de los gigantes de hielo. Como un gesto de buena voluntad. Terminada mi estancia allí, uno de los gigantes de hielo vendrá a Asgard y realizará una visita similar.

Loki no creyó necesario decirle a su esposa que la idea original la había tenido él, ni que se había ofrecido voluntario para tal misión. Al igual que, al proponer la idea a los gigantes de hielo, no sería conveniente contarles que su "embajador de paz" había intentado exterminarles con el dispositivo del Puente Bifrost años atrás. Detalles sin importancia.

Como también lo era el hecho de que, al ofrecerse voluntario para aquello, Loki no podía tener más lejos de su mente la idea de la paz entre gigantes y asgardianos. La supuesta "misión de paz" era sólo una coartada para que Loki pudiera pasar el tiempo en Jotunheim mientras se ganaba a los gigantes… para su causa.

–¡Pero es muy peligroso! –exclamó Sigyn. Quejas, siempre quejas–. ¿Y si, a pesar de todo, los gigantes de hielo deciden atacarte? ¿Por qué no puede ir Thor?

–¿Thor? –siseó él. En aquel asunto era especialmente sensible– ¿Y por qué él? ¿No crees que yo valga lo bastante para la misión, o es que piensas que soy un cobarde?

–¡No! –respondió ella, espantada ante la reacción de su marido– No pretendía insinuar nada de eso. Pero él tiene a Mjolnir para que le proteja… y no tiene esposa ni hijos que le esperen aquí.

–Precisamente con el Mjolnir mató a decenas de gigantes de hielo en nuestra última incursión a Jotunheim, hace unos años –repuso él–. Desde aquello, Thor no es muy bien recibido por ellos que digamos. Además, para este cometido hace falta tener un sentido muy sutil de la diplomacia… que, como sabes, no es el fuerte de mi hermano.

–Lo sé, pero… no me acaba de gustar la idea –insistió ella, consiguiendo impacientarlo.

–No te tiene por qué gustar. Ya te he dicho mil veces que tú no tienes nada que opinar en cuestiones políticas. A ti lo que te corresponde es ocuparte de los críos, y no meterte en mis asuntos.

–No es mi deseo fastidiarte, Loki… –se justificó ella, apenada y algo dolida por la agria respuesta.

–Pues lo disimulas muy bien.

–…Pero me asusta que vayas. No quiero que te ocurra nada.

Él se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida se rehizo. Él ya había estado en Jotunheim y engañado al mismísimo rey Laufey, consiguiendo atraerlo a su terreno para deshacerse de él. Nunca se había parado a pensar en su seguridad, al menos no como Sigyn lo hacía; pero desde luego no temía nada de los gigantes de hielo.

–No tienes que preocuparte por mí –acabó diciendo con indiferencia. Ella, aún cargando con el bebé, se le acercó y apoyó afectuosamente la mano que quedaba libre sobre el pecho de él.

–Eres mi marido, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar?

Loki le devolvió la mirada durante un segundo, pero tuvo que apartar la vista, turbado. Prácticamente había supuesto un trauma para él descubrir que el afecto de su esposa, que al principio de su matrimonio había supuesto fingido, era en realidad auténtico. Nunca había esperado que ella lo amara. A pesar de todo seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, amable y alegre, todo lo que él no era; de modo que ¿cómo podía quererlo? O tal vez se equivocaba, y sólo deseaba creer que así era. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor.

Qué contradicción, ¿verdad? El suponer que ella fingía le había disgustado, pero confirmar que decía la verdad le asustaba. Y le asustaba porque, cuando pensaba en ello, se descubría volviendo a experimentar esas inquietantes y demoledoras emociones que sólo podían perjudicarle. Él jamás había planeado aquello, ni había contemplado siquiera la posibilidad de enamorarse de ella al elegirla como esposa, y la idea no le gustaba en absoluto. Odiaba la perspectiva de distraerse cuando tenía entre manos el objetivo de su vida, que era su venganza contra Thor y Odín; y le aterraba convertirse en un ser débil y vulnerable.

La única forma de defenderse ante aquello era alejarse de ella, y si no podía físicamente, sí emocionalmente: siendo frío y antipático como lo había sido con ella al principio, cuando no era más que una sirvienta para él. No se sentía bien haciéndolo, pero no veía otro modo de impedir que el cariño que ella le demostraba se apoderara de él y lo convirtiera en un pelele. Aún había algunos momentos en los que volvía a desear dejarse llevar y abrazarla sin pensar en nada más, pero…

Se apartó de ella, sin abandonar su actitud distante.

–Pues entonces procura al menos no exteriorizar esa preocupación, sólo consigues importunarme. Iré a Jotunheim, y no tienes nada que decir al respecto.

Llena de tristeza, Sigyn contempló al bebé que tenía entre sus brazos y lo estrechó delicadamente como buscando su ternura, puesto que ya no podía encontrar nada similar en su esposo.

–Como quieras.

Aun así seguía teniendo una muy mala sensación sobre aquel viaje, pero no se atrevió a insistir más. Antes, él todavía la habría escuchado, pero poco a poco había ido cambiando de actitud hacia ella y Sigyn no sabía por qué. ¿Cuándo había empezado aquello? ¿Qué había hecho o dicho que lo había enfriado con respecto a ella? ¿Era porque estaba demasiado pendiente de sus hijos? Pero eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer como madre, ¿o no?

Lo observó: él ya había vuelto a concentrarse en su trabajo y les daba la espalda. Ella deseó intensamente abrazarlo, aferrarse a él como antes y suplicarle que le abriera su corazón y le dijera en qué había ella obrado mal, y cómo podía hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero no podía hacer eso con los dos niños delante, y aunque no hubiera sido así, seguramente sólo habría conseguido irritarle aún más.

Se marchó cargando con el pequeño y tomando de la mano al mayor. Enseguida Loki cerró la puerta y la atrancó para garantizar su privacidad. Detestaba las intromisiones por parte de cualquiera, pero sobre todo las de Sigyn. Maldecía aquel don que tenía de distraerle y hacerle pensar en trivialidades que no le eran nada útiles en la consecución de sus propósitos; y cuando uno caminaba al filo de la navaja como él, esos descuidos podían resultar fatales. Que ella tuviera ese efecto sobre él lo confundía primero, y lo exasperaba después. Se sentía mejor cuando ella le dejaba en paz y él podía concentrarse en sus cosas.

Pero nadie, y menos su mujer, impediría que él viajara a Jotunheim e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer allí. Sobre todo cuando contaba con la autorización del propio Odín. Era la primera misión importante que le encomendaba desde que cayera en desgracia, lo cual era señal de que el viejo comenzaba a confiar de nuevo en él. Casi le emocionaba. Era una lástima que el verdadero propósito de la reunión con los gigantes de hielo fuera conspirar contra él.

* * *

><p>(1) Como habréis podido deducir si controláis un mínimo el universo Marvel, el monstruo que Loki espera controlar para atacar a Thor es Hulk. En los cómics, ésta fue la causa de unión de los Vengadores. Pero no tengo intención de centrarme demasiado en esto ni tiene mucho que ver con la historia de la reciente película de los Vengadores, sólo lo menciono como background de las acciones de Loki.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

–12–

Jotunheim continuaba siendo el páramo helado, estéril y oscuro que recordaba de sus últimas visitas. Por allí sí que parecían no pasar los años. Loki paseó su mirada por los desérticos parajes, preguntándose si estaría cerca del punto exacto donde disparó el rayo del Puente Bifrost causando estragos, pero era incapaz de saberlo. Aquel deprimente territorio, compuesto casi en exclusiva por escarpadas rocas grises y hielo, estaba tan desolado que fácilmente habría podido estar sobre el mismo punto del impacto sin percibir la diferencia. En aquel mundo, las ruinas se confundían con el propio paisaje, formando parte esencial de él. No era de extrañar que los gigantes de hielo fuesen seres tan agrestes y hostiles, teniendo en cuenta las inclemencias del ambiente en que les había tocado vivir.

"Gigantes de hielo…", murmuró para sí. Era curioso que, después de todo aquel tiempo que había tenido para acostumbrarse a la verdad, aún siguiera pensando en ellos como otra raza. Desde luego, no podía ser más diferente a ellos. Los gigantes de hielo eran feroces y brutales, él sutil; y mientras ellos amaban la violencia por la violencia, él también la empleaba sin pudor, pero sólo en los casos en los que pudiera sacar algo de ello, de otro modo lo consideraba un innecesario gasto de energía. Al contrario que sus congéneres y que el propio Thor, a él _casi nunca_ le gustaba ensuciarse las manos, ni siquiera cuando combatía.

Su apariencia también era más asgardiana que de gigante, salvo en las ocasiones en las que tenía contacto físico con alguien, o algo –como el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos– que contuviera el terrible poder de Jotunheim; los únicos momentos en que su piel se coloreaba de un azul grisáceo similar al de ellos y sus ojos aparecían con su auténtico tono rojizo. Además, su estatura era la propia de un ser humano, demasiado pequeño para ser un gigante. Loki pensaba, no sin cierto malestar, que Laufey lo había abandonado durante la guerra por eso, tal y como se abandona al cachorro enfermo o más débil de una camada.

El sucesor de Laufey en el trono de Jotunheim desde la muerte de éste era su hijo mayor, Byleist, un coloso tan brutal y avieso como su padre pero sin la experiencia del viejo; sería fácil de convencer, o eso esperaba. Loki se encaró con él en el salón del trono, preguntándose divertido qué diría Byleist si hubiera sabido que el hombre con el que estaba discutiendo el futuro de ambos reinos era su hermano de sangre. Por supuesto, para Loki no suponía la menor diferencia. No sentía más afinidad por su hermano biológico que por el adoptivo. La relación de parentesco que les unía no significaba para él más que lo que pudiera obtener de los gigantes de hielo. Si tenía que utilizarle, engañarle o cosas peores para lograr sus objetivos, no dudaría en ello.

–Tienes mucho valor para volver aquí tras lo que pasó la última vez, insecto asgardiano –gruñó el huraño gigante–. Mis soldados van a aplastarte, y entonces enviaré tu cadáver como presente a los tuyos.

Loki vio cómo los enormes guerreros de la guardia de Byleist lo rodeaban lentamente, prestos a saltar sobre él al menor gesto de su rey. No estaba solo, le acompañaban un puñado de escoltas de Asgard, pero sabía que no serían rivales para aquellos enormes seres si al final los atacaban. Aunque tragó saliva, su exterior permaneció impasible. Sólo podría sobrevivir manteniendo la sangre fría y hablando rápido.

–Y tú, Byleist, tienes mucho valor para amenazar de muerte al primer emisario de paz procedente de un reino que aún tiene el poder para exterminaros, como ya se vio hace un tiempo.

El rey gigante alzó su mano al instante para detener a sus guerreros.

–¿Emisario de paz?

Una vez dominada la situación, Loki pudo relajarse y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: manipular y persuadir.

–Aquí están los términos de un acuerdo de paz permanente entre Jotunheim y Asgard –informó, lanzando un amplio pliego que Byleist atrapó en el aire–. Algunas condiciones son inamovibles, pero otras se pueden negociar –esgrimió una amplia sonrisa que pretendía transmitir confianza–. Para eso voy a quedarme un tiempo, entre otras cosas.

Byleist había desplegado el escrito y estaba echando un rápido vistazo a las cláusulas, frunciendo el ceño ante algunas y abriendo los ojos sorprendido ante otras. No había acabado cuando volvió a doblarlo, lanzando una mirada muy suspicaz hacia Loki.

–¿Por qué deberíamos fiarnos de ti? El último de nosotros que lo hizo fue mi padre, y ahora está muerto.

–Ah, pero yo no tuve nada que ver –mintió Loki con naturalidad–. Fue cosa de Thor. Encontró a tu padre en la cámara de Odín y, presuponiendo que iba a atentar contra nuestro padre, lo destruyó. Un desgraciado accidente, claro…

–Thor… –Byleist escupió el nombre con odio.

–Parece que él siente por vuestra raza una cierta… aversión –añadió el taimado–. Afortunadamente, _yo_ –se señaló el pecho para enfatizar sus palabras–, soy hombre de paz, y tengo mejor opinión de vosotros. Creo que sois un pueblo fuerte, valiente y honorable. No veo razón para que vosotros y nosotros continuemos enfrentados en esta guerra sin final.

–¿Razón? –rezongó el monarca– No hace falta razón. Los gigantes de hielo dedicamos nuestra vida a la guerra.

Loki echó un vistazo a su alrededor, al helado y oscuro salón de palacio débilmente iluminado por antorchas, y a los guerreros de Byleist. No había demasiados, teniendo en cuenta que eran la guardia real.

–Me parece que la guerra os trae más muerte que vida. Cada vez quedan menos de vosotros, ¿verdad?

–Y los niños nacen deformes –se lamentó el gigante–. Desde que os llevasteis la fuente de nuestro poder, nuestro reino parece haber sido condenado por una maldición.

–Razón de más, entonces, para querer acabar con nuestras rencillas y firmar la paz para siempre –arguyó Loki–. Vuestra raza está condenada si no lo hacéis.

–¿Y qué pasará con el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos? ¿Lo devolveríais como habíais prometido?

Loki siseó entre dientes, como si le hubieran propuesto una tarea desmesuradamente complicada.

–Eso lo veo más difícil, por el momento. Si de mí dependiera, os lo devolvería al instante, en serio; pero no soy yo quien decide.

–Ésa es una de nuestras condiciones innegociables –declaró el gigante.

–Lo suponía. Tendremos que ir hablándolo. Quién sabe, tal vez pueda convencer a mi padre. Por mi parte, deseo colaborar en todo lo que pueda.

El rey de los gigantes no respondió a la oferta, sino que se quedó observándolo en silencio, volviendo de nuevo la desconfianza a sus ojos. Era evidente que estaba indeciso, debatiéndose entre su deseo de firmar la paz y su miedo a una nueva traición como la que tan cara había costado a su padre. Entonces uno de sus consejeros, un anciano encorvado y con la piel de un azul mucho más oscuro, se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Los ojos de Byleist se iluminaron, como si aquel viejo hubiera dado con la solución perfecta.

–Sea –asintió, remarcando sus palabras con un gesto. Después, se volvió hacia Loki–: Aún tienes que demostrar que eres de confianza, asgardiano; pero no lo decidiré yo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces quién? –a pesar de su diplomacia, Loki no pudo evitar que en sus palabras se reflejara cierto tono burlón.

–Nuestra suma sacerdotisa.

–¿Vosotros adoráis a algún dios? –Loki estaba sorprendido e incrédulo, no se había esperado que los rudos gigantes de hielo tuvieran nada parecido a una religión; y aún menos que su mayor autoridad fuese una mujer. En una sociedad tan patriarcal como la suya, algo así era inusitado.

–Adoramos al viento y la escarcha, de cuya unión surgió nuestro pueblo. Si realmente tienes interés en instruirte en nuestra cultura, es una de las cosas que debes aprender –Loki asintió con gesto complaciente, y Byleist prosiguió–: Te entrevistarás con nuestra sacerdotisa. Es una mujer sabia, conocedora de los secretos de la naturaleza y de las almas de los hombres. Irás solo, y ella juzgará si eres de fiar. Si habla en tu favor, te escucharé y estudiaremos juntos este acuerdo de paz que me propones.

–¿Y si no lo hace? –preguntó Loki, un poco en broma.

–Como dije antes, te devolveremos a Asgard… en pedazos. Aunque eso signifique la guerra. Thor puede no estar aquí, pero tú pagarás por él.

La sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de Loki, pero por dentro no podía evitar la preocupación. Su destino, el éxito del siguiente paso de su plan y posiblemente hasta su propia vida –aunque siempre podría escapar si las cosas se ponían feas–, estaban ahora en manos de la suma sacerdotisa de los gigantes de hielo. Seguramente sería una vieja bruja chiflada adicta a las hierbas y pociones, y confiaba en poder manejarla como había hecho con Byleist, pero con las mujeres nunca se sabía. Tendría que trabajársela bien.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Una escolta de gigantes de hielo lo condujo hasta la morada de la suma sacerdotisa de Jotunheim, para lo cual tuvieron que ascender una alta y escarpada montaña. Loki no se sorprendió al comprobar que dicha morada no se trataba de ningún edificio en sí, sino de un refugio excavado en una caverna casi inaccesible. Al parecer, que su mayor autoridad religiosa viviera sola y alejada de la civilización en un antro como aquél era de lo más normal en la salvaje sociedad de los gigantes.

Sin embargo, al penetrar en la cueva, se dio cuenta de que su impresión inicial estaba absolutamente equivocada. Su interior escondía un hogar cómodo y acogedor, con una temperatura lo bastante cálida para resultar agradable pero no excesiva. Incluso se dividía en varias cámaras que hacían las veces de habitaciones separadas entre sí por cortinas de piedrecillas y cristales. Todo el espacio estaba iluminado con antorchas y amueblado y decorado, no con lujo, pero sí con cierto buen gusto dentro de su estilo primitivo, abundante en suaves pieles de oso y tallas de madera y piedra con formas que Loki no había visto en su vida.

En la cámara principal, lo que debía ser la sala de estar, los dos gigantes de hielo que lo escoltaban lo hicieron detenerse y aguardar a ser recibido. Loki se sentía más tratado como prisionero al que llevaran a ser juzgado que como emisario de paz procedente de la realeza, pero no protestó, a pesar de que con su agilidad y sus trucos hubiera podido deshacerse desde el principio de aquel par que lo custodiaba. No le habían dejado llevar consigo a ninguno de los soldados asgardianos que había traído de casa, con lo que estaba virtualmente indefenso, pero aquello sólo eran, como era usual en él, apariencias. Por ahora tendría que mantener su pose de "chico obediente". Ya tendría tiempo de ganárselos, y entonces exigiría el respeto que merecía.

Entonces su anfitriona apareció por entre las colgaduras de uno de los accesos y Loki se quedó literalmente boquiabierto al verla. Era como una visión onírica.

Desde el primer momento, se dio cuenta de que su idea preconcebida sobre ella había resultado tan errónea, o más, que la que había tenido sobre su vivienda. En primer lugar, era una mujer joven, no vieja; y realmente atractiva para ser una gigante de hielo. Su estatura no era muy alta sino similar a la de Loki; su rostro parecía humano en comparación con el del resto de su raza y su cuerpo estaba mejor proporcionado incluso que el de muchas argardianas. Y en segundo lugar –algo que le había llevado a la primera conclusión–, estaba desnuda. Bueno, no del todo: llevaba un taparrabos largo que caía entre sus piernas como la falda más exigua que Loki hubiera visto nunca y un colgante con un enorme colmillo de animal, tal vez un lobo o un tigre, que pendía entre sus magníficos pechos.

Él tragó saliva e intentó mantener una expresión dignamente impasible, pero no pudo evitar que cierta tensión se manifestase en sus rasgos. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan primariamente _carnal_. No tenía nada en contra de que una mujer hermosa mostrara su desnudez, al contrario; pero aquélla lo hacía con una seguridad, una confianza en su propia sexualidad, a la que Loki, criado en la conservadora sociedad asgardiana, no estaba acostumbrado.

–Saludos, Loki de Asgard –lo recibió ella, y su voz también era más meliflua y agradable que la del resto de gigantes de hielo–, bienvenido a mi morada. Mi nombre es Angerboda.

Él hizo una breve y caballerosa reverencia ante la bella sacerdotisa de los gigantes de hielo, cuya presencia le había impresionado visiblemente.

–Es un verdadero placer, dama Angerboda. ¿O debo llamaros sacerdotisa?

–Llámame sólo Angerboda –A continuación se dirigió hacia los escoltas–. Podéis marcharos, yo me ocupo.

Uno de los gigantes de hielo la observó con preocupación, como si temiera que, una vez a solas, Loki se rebelara e intentase algo contra ella:

–¿Estaréis bien?

La mirada que ella le devolvió era irónicamente divertida, pero respondió simplemente:

–Por supuesto, perded cuidado. Por favor, dejadnos a solas.

Los dos gigantes escoltas abandonaron la estancia. Una vez solos, Angerboda mezcló una bebida humeante que sirvió en dos cuernos, ofreciendo uno a su invitado:

–Es hidromiel con especias. Te ayudará a entrar en calor.

–No tengo demasiado frío, pero gracias –aceptó Loki, tomando el cuerno y bebiendo un trago. Estaba delicioso, pero debía tener cuidado. No era demasiado buen bebedor, por lo menos comparado con Thor y sus amigos. Un poco de hidromiel no le vendría mal, pero demasiado le hacía perder concentración y decir estupideces.

–Sé que no lo tienes –Angerboda se reclinó sensualmente sobre una butaca de piel de oso blanco y con un gesto invitó a Loki a hacer lo mismo sobre otra que había enfrente de ella–. Conozco el motivo de tu visita aquí. Debe ser duro que, adondequiera que vayas, los que te rodean insistan en ponerte a prueba.

–Es ciertamente molesto... –empezó a decir Loki, pero se detuvo– Un momento, ¿por qué dices eso? –No se suponía que ella supiera nada de su vida en Asgard, ¿o sí?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, con una chispa cómplice y juguetona en sus ojos.

–Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. He soñado contigo varias veces. De hecho, he esperado tu llegada desde hace mucho tiempo, hijo de _Laufey._

Él palideció.

–¿Qué has dicho? Has debido de confundirte. Seguro que querías decir "hijo de Odín".

–Quería decir lo que he dicho y ambos sabemos que no me equivoco. Eres el hijo abandonado de Laufey y el hermano pequeño de ese estúpido grandullón que tenemos ahora por rey –esto último lo dijo con desprecio–. Loki Laufeyson el embaucador, el llamado dios del engaño; el traidor a Asgard.

Ante aquella precisión, él no tuvo valor para contradecirla.

–¿Cómo sabes…?

–He oído que los asgardianos tienen una Vidente. Yo también lo soy un poco; al menos, con respecto a los miembros de mi raza. Las fuerzas elementales de este lugar me envían en sueños señales que influirán en el destino de este reino. Sólo ha existido uno de nosotros criado entre asgardianos, y ése eres tú. Por eso sé que juegas un papel fundamental en nuestro futuro, y por eso aguardaba tu llegada.

Ella bebió un sorbo de su cuerno con gesto satisfecho, pero Loki se había olvidado totalmente de su bebida. La conversación no estaba tomando en absoluto el rumbo que había esperado.

–Pero no soy uno de vosotros, no sé lo que soy. No un asgardiano, eso está claro; pero tampoco un gigante. No me parezco a los gigantes.

Ella dejó su cuerno y se levantó, riendo con una risa tintineante, argentina. Caminó hacia él con un voluptuoso contoneo de caderas, pero lo más increíble fue que, mientras lo hacía, su piel empezó a cambiar de color. De su original tono azul grisáceo pasó a un dorado muy similar al de un humano bronceado por el sol, y sus ojos rojizos también cambiaron, volviéndose verdes y amarillos con aspecto felino. Sólo su cabellera, oscura como la de Loki y larga hasta la cintura, permaneció inmutable.

–¿Te crees que eres el único que es como tú? ¿Qué te parece mi aspecto humano, te sientes más identificado conmigo así?

Loki quiso responder pero no pudo articular palabra. Si ya como gigante de hielo le había parecido atractiva, ahora que tenía apariencia humana la veía absolutamente arrebatadora, presentándosele ante él semidesnuda y deliciosa, aún más deseable que Sif o que Freyja, la más bella de las asgardianas; por no hablar de su esposa. Pero hizo un esfuerzo enorme para sobreponerse al hechizo: ninguna mujer, por incitante que fuera, podía impedirle indagar sobre una cuestión fundamental y que lo había torturado en el pasado:

–¿Qué somos?

–De vez en cuando, en nuestra especie nacen niños que no son como los otros gigantes de hielo: son mucho más pequeños y débiles físicamente, aunque aún conservan mayor resistencia que los asgardianos o esos endebles mortales de la Tierra –le contó la mujer–; pero, como compensación, su inteligencia es muy superior a la media de ambas razas. Además poseen otro tipo de habilidades, como la adaptación al entorno o la capacidad de cambiar de forma; y en algunos casos excepcionales como el mío el don de la premonición, o en el tuyo la facilidad para la magia.

–No existe eso de la magia –la contradijo Loki–; sólo los supersticiosos creen en ella. Quienes tienen algo en el cerebro saben que lo que los mortales llaman "magia" es sólo un conocimiento superior de las ciencias y técnicas que penetran en las fuerzas ocultas que rigen a los nueve reinos.

–Pero aun así, tú siempre has tenido mayor talento para ello que quienes te rodeaban, ¿no es cierto? –razonó Angerboda– Se te conoce como maestro de la magia. Lo que tú consideres como concepto de magia no altera el hecho de que estás predispuesto a ella desde tu nacimiento.

Loki tuvo que aceptar el argumento de la sacerdotisa.

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre he tenido aspecto humano?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Ya te lo he dicho, adaptación al entorno –comentó–. Cuando Odín te tocó por primera vez probablemente debió transmitirte parte de su poder, el poder que emana de Asgard; y por instinto tu cuerpo se mimetizó con su raza, la de los asgardianos. Y ya que has permanecido así toda tu vida, ahora seguramente te resulte más fácil mantener ese aspecto que el tuyo original. Simple cuestión de costumbre.

–Y, ¿por qué nunca he visto más como nosotros?

–Los gigantes de hielo consideran un mal presagio el nacimiento de un niño así –explicó ella–, y los matan o los abandonan a su suerte para que mueran, como Laufey intentó hacer contigo. Sólo los menos, los afortunados, nos salvamos por una casualidad del destino, como tú o como yo. Así que por ahora somos muy pocos –su mirada se volvió glacial, inquietante–; pero pierden el tiempo, ya que cada vez nacen más niños con esas características. Creo que nosotros somos un paso adelante en la evolución de nuestra raza, y es imposible detener la evolución. Ellos creen que todo se debe a una maldición caída sobre Jotunheim cuando Odín se llevó el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, pero se equivocan. Tu existencia es la prueba, ya que naciste antes de que Odín robara el Cofre. Debiste ser uno de los primeros, si no en nacer, sí en sobrevivir.

Loki se llevó la mano a la barbilla, reflexivo. Pensaba en las palabras de Byleist y en la extraordinaria revelación que Angerboda acababa de hacerle. Jamás habría sospechado que al ir hasta Jotunheim como parte de su conspiración para derrotar a Odín y a Thor habría acabado descubriendo toda la verdad sobre su origen.

–La sociedad tradicional de los gigantes de hielo está obsoleta –añadió Angerboda con dureza–, tanto como la de esos asgardianos a los que detestas. Ambos reinos necesitan un profundo cambio, pero sus tronos se rigen por vestigios atávicos de regímenes señoriales anclados en el pasado. Para que realmente se lleve a cabo ese cambio que nos traiga la paz y salve ambos pueblos de la extinción, necesitamos que nos guíe alguien inteligente, práctico y con visión de futuro, que bien puede ser un miembro de esta nueva raza… tú.

Loki sonrió con siniestra complacencia.

–Tus palabras agradan a mis oídos, pero me gustaría saber si sólo se van a quedar en eso, palabras.

–Muy al contrario, querido príncipe –Angerboda sonrió de forma incitante–. Conozco tus ambiciones y puedo ayudarte en más formas de las que crees. Para empezar, despreocúpate de las sospechas de Byleist. Hablaré tan bien de ti que él y sus súbditos empezarán a considerarte como su salvador. Después, con tu ingenio y mi influencia, nos las arreglaremos para ir convenciéndoles de que lo mejor para ellos sería que tú, como su partidario y defensor, ocuparas el trono de Asgard antes que Odín o el brutal Thor. Así tendrás a tu disposición a su ejército cuando desees apoderarte del reino que ansías.

–Justo lo que había pensado –asintió Loki lleno de satisfacción.

–Byleist es un tonto fácil de manejar, si sólo es Asgard lo que te interesa –añadió ella–, pero si no, también podemos deshacernos de él. Sería la primera vez en la historia de los nueve reinos que alguien ocupa el trono de dos de ellos simultáneamente. Sería complicado de llevar, pero con el puente Bifrost, el viaje entre uno y otro reino sería de lo más sencillo.

Loki entrecerró los ojos algo suspicazmente.

–Me pregunto por qué me lo pondrías todo tan fácil. ¿Por qué estás tan dispuesta a traicionar a tu rey para ayudarme? ¿Tú qué sales ganando con ello?

Los ojos de su interlocutora brillaron, como si Loki ya debiera haberlo sabido.

–La traición y la intriga son artes tan necesarias para un gobernante como la diplomacia o la política, como tú muy bien sabes, ya que eres maestro en esas lides –respondió–. ¿Que qué salgo ganando yo? Tu confianza, tu agradecimiento. El favor de un monarca poderoso no es cosa despreciable.

–Y si al final la carga de dos coronas me resulta pesada, tal vez quiera dejarte a ti como regente de Jotunheim, ¿no? –apuntó él con cierta ironía, y ella le contestó con una alegre risa.

–Admito que la idea se me había pasado por la cabeza.

–Pero, si soy un maestro de la traición, ¿por qué piensas que no me limitaré a utilizarte como he hecho con tantos otros? –la provocó. Era una locura arriesgar una oferta tan buena, pero le irritaba la seguridad con la que aquella mujer lo estaba manejando– ¿Quién te dice que, una vez obtenido lo que quiero, no me desharé de ti?

Ella sonrió de nuevo y le dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia una de las puertas de la sala. Antes de salir, giró su rostro provocativamente hacia Loki.

–Yo haré que jamás desees deshacerte de mí.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ven conmigo.

Intrigado, él se levantó y se apresuró a seguirla a la nueva habitación. No imaginaba –al menos conscientemente– cuáles eran exactamente sus intenciones, por lo que se sorprendió un poco al ver que lo había llevado a su dormitorio.

Allí, ella se recostó en la enorme cama que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, acariciando voluptuosamente las suaves pieles que la cubrían.

–Se dice, mi querido Loki –comentó–, que en la historia se han forjado más alianzas sobre las sábanas de un lecho que en los salones de los reyes.

–¿Qué intentas insinuar? –preguntó él cautelosamente, aunque no era muy difícil darse cuenta de a lo que ella se refería. Y no estaba muy seguro de si la idea le seducía o le repelía, seguramente ambas cosas a la vez.

–Eres el hombre más inteligente de tu reino. ¿Tú qué crees?

No, claramente aquello _no_ tenía otro significado. Angerboda pretendía sellar su pacto de alianza con sexo. Y, aunque ella le excitaba, Loki permaneció inmóvil, indeciso.

–No sé hasta qué punto es buena idea.

–¿Acaso no me deseas? ¿No te parezco hermosa? –preguntó ella, mimosa y tentadora a la vez.

–Muchísimo –su voz era algo más ronca al responder–. Eres la mujer más deseable que he visto nunca.

–¿Es entonces porque no eres libre?

–No –repuso él irritado–. Soy todo lo libre que quiero, sólo que… no me gusta mezclar negocios y placer; eso es todo.

–Eso es porque nunca los has mezclado conmigo –Ella soltó una risita insinuante, pero él sacudió la cabeza con gesto negativo.

–No sé… sigo sin verlo claro.

A pesar de todo, tenía la sensación de que aquello no era tan buena idea como parecía. Y no era por Sigyn, estaba seguro de ello –¿y por qué tenía que venirle su mujer a la cabeza justo en aquel momento?–; sino porque sentía que, por primera vez, el control de la interacción entre ambos lo tenía la otra persona en lugar de él. Como embaucador, había aprendido a desconfiar de las ofertas que parecían demasiado buenas. Tal vez Byleist no fuera tan estúpido después de todo y hubiera puesto a aquella espectacular mujer en su camino para seducirlo. Pero ella estaba enterada de todos sus planes, incluido el de manipular a los gigantes de hielo para que lo ayudaran a conquistar Asgard. Costaba creer que Byleist, si los conociera, fuera tan sutil como para intentar engañarlo a su vez, en vez de simplemente saltarle los sesos con un garrote de hielo.

Entonces, Angerboda efectuó un último movimiento que lo decidió todo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó sensualmente hacia él, aproximándose tanto que él sintió aquellos deliciosos senos femeninos apoyados en su pecho y se quedó sin respiración. Ella le dedicó una mirada ardiente y levantó su rostro hacia él, de forma que sus bocas quedaban separadas por apenas unos centímetros y él pudo oler el aroma a miel y especias de su aliento cuando le susurró:

–Olvida tus reparos y únete a mí; convertiré tus días en momentos de gloria y tus noches en eternidades de éxtasis.

Era demasiada tentación. Ni alguien puro y honesto habría podido resistirla, y Loki no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Su parte racional y suspicaz simplemente se apagó como la llama de una vela y sólo quedó allí un hombre dominado por el deseo.

La estrechó entre sus brazos con violenta lujuria y la besó con la misma ferocidad. Al instante, la piel de ambos tornó a su color original de gigante de hielo.

Loki la apretó contra sí, sintiendo todas y cada una de sus curvas ciñéndose a los contornos de su enardecido cuerpo masculino. Él no sabía por qué, pero en su deseo había también un componente de furia, de agresividad. Que no creyera aquella mujer que, sólo porque fuera a ayudarlo y conociera todos sus secretos, ella iba a poder manejarlo a su antojo. A él _nadie_ lo controlaba; siempre era él quien dominaba la situación, y se lo iba a demostrar.

Sus manos recorrieron aquel cuerpo tan perversamente tentador, estrujándolo y dejando las marcas de sus dedos en él sin la menor delicadeza. Una de ellas bajó hasta la zona de entre sus piernas y le arrancó el minúsculo taparrabos de un tirón, arrojándolo después al suelo como el objeto inútil que era. Habría deseado que hubiera llevado puesta más ropa, para poder desgarrársela también. La arrastró hasta la cama y la empujó sobre ella, echándosele después encima como una fiera hambrienta. La comparación resultaba adecuada, porque más que besarse, lo que hacían era devorarse el uno al otro, entablando una guerra con sus labios y con sus lenguas que casi les impedía respirar.

La poseyó brutalmente y sin molestarse lo más mínimo en prepararla, sintiendo el inconsciente deseo de hacerle daño para hacerla arrepentirse de su temeridad al creer que podría manipularlo, y como represalia por _obligarlo_ a hacer aquello. Pero sorprendentemente, Angerboda no parecía dolida ni asustada. Al contrario, era evidente que aquella rudeza la excitaba mucho más. Se reía y aguantaba sus embates inmisericordes, retorciéndose de placer bajo él. Incluso un par de veces consiguió sujetarlo y ponerse encima, sólo para que él, rabioso, volviera a obligarla a recuperar la posición inicial, donde él era el que dominaba. Claramente aquél era un juego muy divertido para ella y seguía riéndose, y Loki, enfurecido, aumentaba la violencia de sus embestidas, sin llegar a hacerla flaquear en ningún momento. Aquello parecía no tener fin.

Aquel intercambio fue puramente salvaje, animal, guiado por los instintos más primarios presentes en la bestia que habitaba en su interior de gigantes de hielo, y desprovisto de cualquier tipo de ternura o cariño. Era algo que Loki no había experimentado jamás. Tan diferente a cuando estaba con...

"No, maldita sea. No pienses en _ella_ ahora".

No quería acordarse de Sigyn en aquel momento, ¿por qué había empezado a hacerlo en primer lugar? ¿Y por qué ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo? Le costaba horrores concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo con aquella diosa del sexo, si no dejaban de aparecer en su mente aquellas inoportunas imágenes de su mujer sonriéndole con esa dulzura suya, escuchándole encandilada, jugando con los niños. Abrazándose confiada a él después de hacer el amor. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole aquello? Ella no se merecía que la traicionara así.

No. ¡No! Él no se había casado para eso, para dejarse ablandar por los remordimientos ni para sentirse constreñido por esos estúpidos valores morales de la fidelidad o la monogamia. Ya se lo había dicho a Angerboda: él era libre, todo lo libre que deseaba, y podía estar con quien él quisiera. Su matrimonio nunca cambiaría eso. Sigyn debía estar contenta simplemente de que él quisiera tratarla bien, y además nunca se enteraría de aquello. Nadie tenía por qué salir herido.

Angerboda gritó y se convulsionó contra él, mordiéndole en un hombro entre paroxismos de placer, y aquello produjo su propia explosión. Casi se sintió aliviado de que aquello terminara, aunque sabía muy bien que esa noche sólo sería el principio.

No, no tenía motivos para sentirse culpable. Además, eran cosas totalmente diferentes. Cuando estaba con Sigyn, protegía su matrimonio, su familia, su estabilidad; y también su reputación en Asgard. Y lo que acababa de hacer con Angerboda, por muy placentero que le hubiera resultado, eran negocios.

Negocios, nada más.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–¡_Loki..._!

A años luz de distancia, en sus aposentos del palacio de Asgard, Sigyn se había despertado bruscamente. En sus oídos aún resonaba un grito horrorizado que en un principio ella no reconoció como suyo propio.

Se incorporó sobre su lecho casi sin respiración y con el corazón latiéndole desacompasadamente; y se pasó las manos por la cara para quitarse el sudor frío, que también corría por todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera recordaba la consistencia de su pesadilla, sólo su aterrador final: su marido desaparecía de su vida y nunca más lo volvía a ver. Lo perdía para siempre, como si hubiera vuelto a ser engullido por el abismo. La simple idea la hacía sentirse vacía, desamparada. Y sólo era la primera noche que pasaba sin él... La perspectiva de estar dos meses así resultaba enloquecedora.

Pero tendría que controlarse. Él tenía razón: su deber como Príncipe de Asgard, su prestigio y la propia paz del reino que él había ido a preservar eran más importantes que sus tontos temores de mujer. Su esposo era inteligente y hábil como nadie: sabría defenderse, aunque fuera ante los gigantes de hielo. No le ocurriría nada. "Por favor, gran Odín, que no le ocurra nada".

Sin embargo, no podía evitar aquel miedo irracional, la sensación de que algo no iba bien; un peligro que amenazaba con hundir sin remedio su felicidad, su familia... Volvió a pasarse las manos por el rostro empapado, dándose cuenta de que la humedad de sus mejillas no se debía al sudor sino a las lágrimas; unas lágrimas que no recordaba haber derramado. Debió haber estado llorando mientras soñaba. ¡Oh, qué largos se le iban a hacer aquellos dos meses!

Estirándose, agarró de nuevo la manta que había apartado con algún brusco movimiento durante su pesadilla y se arropó con ella casi hasta la barbilla. Seguramente sería por el sudor, pero se sentía helada, y no sólo físicamente. Se abrazó a la almohada y cerró los ojos.

–Por favor, Loki, vuelve pronto... –murmuró en el silencio de la habitación. Sin que se diera cuenta, de sus párpados apretados brotaron nuevas lágrimas–. Te echo mucho de menos.

* * *

><p><strong>En este capítulo, aparte de presentar a Angerboda, la "otra" del triángulo amoroso, no quería perder la oportunidad de mostrar mi concepto de los gigantes de hielo y sobre todo responder a una pregunta que me hice cuando salió la peli, y es por qué Loki, siendo un gigante de hielo, es tan diferente al resto de su raza. Según el canon del cómic, es simplemente el "débil" de la camada como sugiero en el texto, pero me parecía una explicación demasiado simple. <strong>

**Así que, siguiendo la línea de justificarlo todo con ciencia, he pensado que tanto él como Angerboda podrían ser un paso adelante en la evolución de su raza, en plan darviniano. Como si los gigantes de hielo normales fueran hombres de Neardental y ellos dos y los que son como ellos fueran hombres de Cro-magnon, más evolucionados y que los acaban sustituyendo. Eso explicaría también la aversión de los gigantes de hielo normales hacia ellos, a pesar de que Angerboda se las haya arreglado para ser su suma sacerdotisa (gracias a sus poderes premonitorios). **

**En cuanto a Angerboda, será alguien muy importante para Loki (de hecho, según ciertas versiones también fue su esposa antes que Sigyn, aunque aquí por motivos del argumento la pongo como su amante), y por eso no quería retratarla como la rival malvada que aparece en las telenovelas o un simple pendón. ****Es inteligente, fuerte, sabe lo que quiere y tiene opiniones mucho más progresistas que los demás personajes de la historia; de hecho, en muchos aspectos (además de su origen) tiene más en común con Loki que la propia Sigyn. A mí me cae bastante bien, si no hubiera existido Sigyn habría hecho una gran pareja con Loki. Pero Angerboda alimenta la "parte mala" de Loki (la de sus ambiciones) mientras que Sigyn lo hace con la "parte buena", la pacífica y emocional.**

**El lime... sé que ha sido un poco _heavy_, pero ya que he hecho un par de escenas así con Sigyn, me parecía injusto no hacerlo con Angerboda, aunque admito que me ha costado un poco hacerlo. Además, muestra la diferencia de los sentimientos que mantiene Loki hacia las dos mujeres.**


	13. Chapter 13

–13–

Dos meses después, el dispositivo del Puente Arco Iris se accionó de nuevo en el Observatorio de Asgard, iluminando el recinto con su exhibición de luces danzantes. Seguidamente, se produjo un estruendoso sonido similar al de la caída de un rayo, y un relámpago cegó a todos los presentes en el Observatorio durante un instante. Cuando de nuevo la sala recuperó su iluminación normal, Loki y su grupo de escoltas habían aparecido como de la nada, trasladados a través de las dimensiones desde Jotunheim por el extraordinario mecanismo del Bifrost.

En un primer momento Loki parpadeó desorientado, y su aturdimiento aumentó cuando vio cuánta gente había allí. Frigga había decidido que sería buena idea que fueran allí a recibir a Loki a su regreso como muestra de apoyo, de modo que allí se encontraban su familia adoptiva al completo y algunos más: el rey Odín, la misma Frigga, Balder… y cómo no, Thor y sus amigos. Y, algo más en segundo plano, Sigyn y sus hijos: el pequeño Narvi y el bebé Váli que permanecía en brazos de su madre.

–¡Padre! –chilló el mayor, escabulléndose del control de Sigyn y corriendo hacia él incluso antes de que el dispositivo del Bifrost hubiera quedado inmóvil por completo. Sin que nadie pudiera atraparlo, se aferró a las piernas de Loki, el cual, sin embargo, reaccionó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

–Aquí está mi campeón –se agachó y le revolvió el cabello, abrazando al niño con delicadeza y ofreciendo su mejilla para que la besara–. Te he echado de menos, bichejo.

Odín habló con voz solemne, obligándolo a dejar de prestar atención al pequeño y a incorporarse para escucharle.

–Bienvenido, hijo.

–Padre… –Loki lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, un tanto rígida. Ante su presencia, siempre se sentía tenso. Afortunadamente Frigga relajó la situación aproximándose a su hijo menor y abrazándolo con ternura.

–Loki, has vuelto. Bienvenido.

Thor también se le acercó y arruinó aquel bello momento con su madre palmeándolo en el hombro:

–Nos alegramos de tu regreso, hermano –sonrió. Loki le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto forzadamente, pero por dentro se sentía irritado. "Siempre tan bienintencionado, es asqueroso". Definitivamente esa mujer de la Tierra lo había echado a perder.

Frigga se separó de él y, tomando de la mano a Narvi, se lo llevó atrás con ella. Allí, se dirigió a Sigyn y tomó el bebé de sus brazos, dando a su nuera libertad para poder saludar a su marido. Los demás se apartaron para dejarla pasar.

Tímidamente, la mujer se adelantó hacia él. Trataba de mantener la compostura, pero su rostro radiante y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas delataban al mundo lo feliz y aliviada que se sentía. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas.

–Gracias a Odín –susurró contra su pecho, con la voz casi quebrándosele por la emoción–. Ya estás aquí.

Sif sacudió la cabeza, dirigiendo a sus amigos, los Tres Guerreros, una elocuente mirada de incrédula exasperación que parecía decir "¡No me lo puedo creer!". La actual imagen de hombre de familia de Loki no había cambiado la aversión de Sif hacia él, y ya había manifestado a sus amigos que le parecía inconcebible que alguien como él pudiera tener la completa devoción de una hermosa mujer y unos hijos tan encantadores. En respuesta, Volstagg se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, como queriendo decir "Cosas más raras se han visto".

Con expresión turbada, Loki se dejó abrazar por su esposa, pero por dentro no podía evitar cierta sensación incómoda que se parecía un poco al remordimiento.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Cuando, ya de regreso en el palacio de Asgard, las mujeres, los niños y los ajenos a la familia se hubieron retirado, Odín y sus dos hijos se quedaron para discutir los resultados de la misión. Loki se sentía fatigado, no tanto por el viaje que en realidad era instantáneo sino por la tensión de tener que volver a fingir delante de aquella gente. De buena gana hubiese pospuesto esa reunión, pero Odín estaba ansioso por tener noticias de Jotunheim.

–Aquí tienes el acuerdo de paz con los gigantes de hielo –Loki le entregó el pliego manuscrito–, revisado y con las modificaciones exigidas por Byleist, su nuevo rey. Tómate tu tiempo en examinarlo por si quieres hacer alguna contrapropuesta, y cuando las dos partes estemos de acuerdo en todo, entonces podréis reuniros los dos reyes para firmarlo de forma oficial.

–¡Buen trabajo, hermano! –lo animó Thor, sinceramente feliz por él. Loki quitó importancia al halago con un gesto. "Realmente cree que he cambiado", pensó. "No tiene ni idea de la que se le viene encima". Pero no tenía mérito engañarle a él; era tan inocente como un recién nacido y estaba deseando creer lo mejor de su hermano, por mucho que sus actos le demostraran lo contrario. El objetivo de Loki era embaucar al viejo, lo que tal vez había conseguido, a juzgar por la mirada satisfecha con la que revisaba el pliego.

–No está mal –comentó. Para alguien como él, era todo un elogio–. Lo estudiaré atentamente, y revisaremos los términos de cada condición antes de redactar el borrador final.

–Por supuesto, padre –él inclinó la cabeza dócilmente.

–Pero en conjunto, ¿cuál es la impresión que te han dado? –preguntó el monarca sin dejar de leer.

–Para ser gigantes de hielo, son bastante razonables. Les conviene la paz casi más que a nosotros: se están extinguiendo, aunque como fuerza aún siguen siendo muy peligrosos. Afortunadamente tenemos a las autoridades religiosas a nuestro favor, y he podido negociar con Byleist. Pero exigen la devolución del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos.

El prodigioso Cofre permanecía aún en la Cámara de Odín, confinado (_una reliquia robada_) por motivos de seguridad. Tras haberlo usado para congelar a Heimdall varios años atrás, Loki lo había devuelto a la Cámara para evitarse la molestia de tener que cargarlo escondido, considerando que podría recurrir a él en cualquier momento en que lo deseara. En aquel entonces no calculaba que todos sus planes saldrían mal y que tendría prácticamente que empezar de cero, de hecho ya ni siquiera podía entrar él solo en la Cámara sin despertar sospechas. Por tanto, en ese momento el Cofre estaba de nuevo en poder de Odín, y Loki no veía la hora de volver a hacerse con él, por eso respaldaba la petición de Byleist de recuperarlo. Sabía que podría tener mayor acceso a él si lo poseían los gigantes de hielo que si lo guardaba su propia familia adoptiva.

Odín alzó la vista de su único ojo del pliego.

–No.

–Pero padre, lo han puesto como condición indispensable…

–Ese Cofre es un arma demasiado poderosa en sus manos –replicó el Rey de forma autoritaria–. Aún no podemos fiarnos lo suficiente como para…

–Padre –lo interrumpió Thor humildemente–, si me permites que dé mi opinión, tal vez no sería tan mala idea devolvérselo; después de todo les pertenece legítimamente. Sería un gesto de buena voluntad hacia ellos.

Loki agradeció el apoyo de su hermano con una sonrisa. "Gracias, imbécil…". El pobre no podía sospechar que estaba ayudando a cavar su propia tumba, ya que si el Cofre finalmente era devuelto a Jotunheim, Byleist daría total control sobre él a Angerboda, con lo que él terminaría dominando el artefacto. Cuánto había cambiado su hermano, al que ahora le parecía bien devolverles el Cofre mientras que, años atrás, consideraba una simple intrusión de los gigantes a Asgard como un acto de guerra.

–Y ellos, ¿qué gesto de buena voluntad han tenido hacia nosotros? –objetó tercamente el Padre de los dioses.

–Bueno –repuso Loki– …he pasado dos meses con ellos, y sigo vivo –"Si es que eso te importa lo más mínimo", pensó aviesamente.

Ante aquel argumento, Odín terminó la reunión cediendo, aunque sólo en parte. Pero eso ya era un enorme avance.

–Veremos… –dijo de mala gana– Déjame que lo piense.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Aquella primera noche en casa, Loki ya echó de menos a Angerboda. Había pasado con ella todas las noches que duró su estancia en Jotunheim. Ella había tenido razón y al acostarse con él habían establecido un vínculo mucho más íntimo y estrecho que si simplemente hubieran llegado a un acuerdo sólo basado en sus mutuos intereses. La rabia y la desconfianza que había sentido hacia ella la primera noche habían desaparecido, y tenía que reconocer que se había rendido totalmente a sus encantos mucho antes de que hubieran acabado aquellos dos meses. En fin, era un gigante de hielo, no de piedra, ¿verdad?

No es que se hubiera enamorado, o al menos creía no haberlo hecho –se consideraba demasiado listo para caer en esa trampa–; pero realmente confiaba en ella y ahora sabía que tenía una aliada incondicional en su lento pero seguro ascenso a la gloria. Por supuesto, aquélla no sería la última vez que la vería. Tenía el Puente Bifrost por un lado, y los portales secretos que sólo él conocía por otro; y tenía la intención de utilizarlos tan a menudo como pudiera.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. Era bella como un pecado, pero también astuta y maquiavélica hasta rivalizar con él mismo. Además, era más diestra en las artes del amor que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido, habiéndole descubierto a Loki multitud de nuevos caminos al placer durante las noches que habían yacido juntos. De día, él manejaba a Byleist en las negociaciones como Príncipe de Asgard; pero de noche, en su lecho de pieles, era ella quien imponía su ritmo. Ah, qué noches…

Aquellas noches de fuego y desahogo lo hacían sentirse aún más frustrado ante la vuelta a la normalidad y a su "vida familiar", que ahora se le antojaba más falsa que nunca. Sigyn, comparada con Angerboda, palidecía en todos los aspectos: físico, intelectual… Le parecía ahora una mujer simple y tonta, cuyo único mérito destacable consistía en haber dado a luz a sus hijos y dar la imagen de esposa perfecta ante sus padres adoptivos y el resto de asgardianos.

En aquel momento, Loki consideró exigir unos aposentos para él solo. Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que soportar los fatuos e incesantes parloteos de su mujer, quien se empeñaba en fatigarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba con anécdotas de lo que había ocurrido en Asgard mientras había estado fuera:

–…Y Narvi está a punto de empezar a leer. ¡Pero si aún es demasiado pequeño!, me dirás. Pero el otro día se puso a jugar con unos viejos pergaminos, ¡y sabía identificar las runas que eran iguales! Es tan inteligente y estoy tan orgullosa de él… Creo que, aunque aún no haya cumplido la edad convenida, deberíamos llamar a Kvasir el preceptor para que empiece a trabajar con él, pero no quería hacerlo sin esperar a que llegaras para consultártelo, y…

–Sigyn –la interrumpió él con gesto hastiado–, cállate un ratito, ¿quieres? Simplemente… no hables.

–Oh, lo siento –ella sonrió azorada–. Te estoy calentando demasiado la cabeza con mis historias.

–Algo así –Loki se recostó sobre la cama, deseando descansar. Esperaba que Sigyn lo dejara tranquilo, pero no: ella se acostó a su lado apoyándose sobre el codo, feliz de que su marido hubiera regresado con ella.

–Discúlpame, cuando me pongo a hablar de los niños me entusiasmo y ya no puedo parar.

–Ya lo he visto– dijo él, con los ojos cerrados.

–Ellos te han echado mucho de menos… –añadió ella con voz susurrante, y le besó en la mejilla–, pero no tanto como yo.

Comenzó a besarle delicadamente el rostro, las mejillas y los párpados, con besos suaves como el roce de un ala de mariposa. Loki quería que lo dejara en paz, pero algo dentro de él lo tenía inmovilizado. No la soportaba a ella, pero aquello no llegaba a ser _del todo_ desagradable.

–Recé todas las noches por tu regreso, he tenido tanto miedo por ti –dijo ella entre un beso y otro–. Al dormir tenía pesadillas en las que los gigantes de hielo te hacían cosas horribles. Estos dos meses se me han hecho una eternidad. Afortunadamente, ya estás aquí de nuevo, has vuelto a mí –Loki sintió alivio cuando ella se detuvo durante un instante, pero enseguida vio que sólo era una pausa mientras ella se incorporaba y se ponía encima de él. Estaba claro lo que quería. ¿Pero qué les pasaba últimamente a las mujeres?

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Sé que no he sido todo lo buena esposa que debería. Tal vez no he sabido comprender la presión a la que estás sometido, y es verdad que he estado demasiado centrada en los niños –añadió ella, mientras soltaba los lazos de su camisón y se volvía a inclinar sobre él, esta vez buscando besar su cuello–; pero eso va a cambiar. Puedo hacerlo mejor, lo sé. Te apoyaré en todas tus iniciativas –del cuello comenzó a bajar por el pecho–; y también me esforzaré por complacerte más _aquí_.

Por un mínimo instante, él sintió el impulso de dejarse llevar y permitir que Sigyn obtuviera lo que buscaba: siempre había sido tierna y entregada en el lecho e incluso hubo una época, tiempo atrás, en que lo volvía loco de deseo…

Pero no, eso había acabado. Después de haber conocido el fuego de Angerboda, Sigyn sólo lo aburriría.

–Sigyn, para… –intentó detenerla, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Al final él tuvo que incorporarse, agarrando sus hombros y separándola de él bruscamente– ¡Basta, maldita sea!

Ella reaccionó parpadeando confusa, y después lo miró como si en vez de simplemente apartarla la hubiera abofeteado.

–¿He… he hecho algo mal?

–Estoy cansado, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió con firmeza– No tengo ganas de juegos.

–Oh… –ella pareció aturdida– Gran Odín, lo lamento mucho. No pensé…

–Desde luego que no piensas –la voz de Loki de nuevo era fría, tras haber recuperado otra vez el control–. No te disculpes tanto y quítate de encima. Quiero dormir.

–Por supuesto –ella obedeció con prontitud.

Aunque Loki no era un hombre muy dado a la compasión, volvió a sentirse mal al ver la expresión dolida de su esposa.

–En otro momento, ¿vale? –dijo algo más suavemente, sin saber por qué.

–Claro –ella asintió sin mirarlo–. Buenas noches, querido. Que descanses.

El príncipe asgardiano se giró sobre su lado de la cama y, si tenía algún resto de culpabilidad por lo que acababa de suceder o por lo acontecido durante los dos últimos meses, aquello no le impidió dormir. En menos de un minuto había caído en un sueño profundo.

Todo lo contrario le ocurrió a Sigyn, quien se quedó sentada durante horas en su respectivo lado abrazándose a sí misma como si sintiera un frío intenso, reflexionando. Había creído que todo se arreglaría cuando su marido volviera a su lado, pero no había sido así. Su sensación de que algo iba realmente mal no había desaparecido, sino que se había agudizado.

Tal vez, en su alegría y su afán de hacerle sentirse complacido tras su regreso, ella se había excedido y había cometido una tontería. Pero él jamás la había rechazado antes en el lecho, por cansado que estuviera. Aunque no fuera el hombre más apasionado del mundo, solía acudir a ella con regularidad, ya fuera para seguir intentando aumentar la familia o simplemente para aliviar sus necesidades, daba igual. A ella no le importaban sus razones, era feliz cuando él la buscaba. ¿Y por qué ahora ya no la deseaba? Habían transcurrido más de dos meses desde la última vez que yacieron juntos. ¿No debería haber estado deseando aplacar con ella sus apetitos acumulados durante todo aquel tiempo?

A menos que… Pero no, imposible. Era en Jotunheim donde había estado. Aunque ella nunca había visto ningún gigante de hielo _normal_, eran descritos como monstruos y así debían de ser sus mujeres también. Él no podía haberse sentido atraído por ninguna, ¿o sí? Sintió las lágrimas agolparse a sus ojos cuando recordó que sí era posible… había hecho tantos esfuerzos para olvidar el secreto que había estado guardando durante años que ya pensaba en Loki como un asgardiano más. Y no lo era.

Se quitó las lágrimas con los dedos. No, no podía obsesionarse así. Él era su marido, ella tenía que creer en él. Seguramente lo que acababa de ocurrir no tenía más significado: él estaba cansado y no tenía energías para dormir con ella. Debía esperar, esperar y confiar.

Pero no pudo evitar que aquel sombrío presentimiento se incrustara profundamente en su corazón, helándolo y oscureciéndolo como una tormenta de invierno.

–*–*–*–*–*–

La aventura de Loki con Angerboda marcó un antes y un después en los sentimientos que éste mantenía hacia Sigyn, saliendo perdedora la asgardiana. No volvió a yacer con ella, ni la noche siguiente ni ninguna de las otras desde su regreso. No sólo ya no la deseaba, sino que encontraba su presencia más cargante que otra cosa, comparada con los estimulantes momentos que había compartido con la sacerdotisa de Jotunheim.

Sigyn percibió enseguida el cambio de su esposo, constatando que el terrible presentimiento que había intentado apartar de su mente aquella primera noche iba, cada día más, camino de hacerse realidad. Antes, Loki había sido un marido intransigente, que perdía a menudo la paciencia con ella; pero al menos la toleraba mientras ella no se alejase de sus exigencias. Ahora sencillamente parecía no soportarla.

No la criticaba tanto como antes, pero eso era porque la evitaba todo el tiempo. Salía todas las mañanas temprano, antes de que ella se despertara; y no regresaba hasta que ella ya estaba acostada. En las comidas que no tenían más remedio que compartir juntos, él se encerraba en sí mismo, y si ella le hablaba, le contestaba con las frases más escuetas posibles o directamente con monosílabos.

Ella no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero una preocupación mortal iba haciendo mella en su alma con cada día que pasaba. Loki evadía todos sus intentos por averiguar el problema y ella tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle directamente, en parte porque no quería molestarlo –en los últimos tiempos se impacientaba con ella a la mínima–, y en parte porque también le daba miedo lo que pudiera averiguar. Por las noches, en el lecho matrimonial, ella se quedaba despierta contemplándolo dormir, preguntándose qué le estaría ocultando. Dormido, la expresión de Loki mostraba una suavidad y una paz que casi nunca tenía cuando estaba despierto. Sin embargo, para ella ya no había paz posible.

Tras unos días así, Sigyn ya no pudo aguantar más y decidió hacer frente a la situación, encarándose con su marido en la mesa del desayuno:

–¿Cuándo me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?

Sorprendido, él levantó la vista de la comida para encontrarse con la ansiosa expresión de su mujer:

–¿Qué?

–Ya antes de marcharte estabas raro, pero lo dejé pasar –declaró ella–. Pero desde que has vuelto, es como si fueras completamente otra persona. ¿Por qué?

Loki volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

–No sé de qué estás hablando. Estás muy nerviosa, deberías calmarte –repuso sin hacerle mucho caso.

–¡No me hables como si fuera imbécil, ¿quieres? –saltó ella duramente, atrayendo su perpleja atención de nuevo; para añadir luego en tono más débil–: Sé que no soy tan lista como tú, pero tampoco soy imbécil. ¿Por qué estás así conmigo? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? ¡Si es así, lo siento! Cualquiera que sea el problema, me esforzaré por arreglarlo; pero me es imposible hacerlo si no me dices cuál es.

–No hay ningún problema –dijo él con tono aburrido, pero al instante siguiente rectificó clavándole una hiriente mirada–: O mejor dicho, sí que lo hay. Me resultas realmente molesta con todas esas agobiantes manifestaciones de cariño pegajoso, y tu constante demanda de atención y de explicaciones. Tengo mil cosas mejores que hacer que estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ti y de aliviar tus suspicacias e inseguridades, ten por seguro que no me casé para eso.

Ella se quedó paralizada durante un instante por la agria respuesta.

–Yo no estoy pidiéndote más atención, sólo saber por qué tú… –susurró– Si tan sólo pudieras explicarme…

–Esta conversación ha terminado –la interrumpió él, cortante–. A ver si me dejas desayunar en paz de una vez –volvió a centrarse en su comida, pero al momento la apartó de sí con una mueca de asco–: Estupendo, ya me has quitado el apetito; espero que estés contenta.

Sigyn no contestó, pero sus ojos se empañaron y la barbilla empezó a temblarle sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

–No me digas encima que ahora vas a ponerte a llorar –añadió él, entre sarcástico y exasperado. Ella tragó saliva e intentó calmarse.

–No –dijo con la voz quebrada.

–Eso espero –replicó él–. Cuando te da por esa actitud de víctima es cuando menos te soporto.

Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se marchó dejándola con la palabra en la boca; aunque ella no podría haber dicho nada sin romper a llorar. Sigyn observó a los criados que servían la mesa, quienes la miraban compadecidos, y realizó un esfuerzo gigantesco por controlarse. Le avergonzaba espantosamente la idea de llorar delante de otra persona. ¿Qué le pasaba a Loki? ¿Por qué se portaba así con ella, y por qué no quería hablar del tema? ¿Tanto lo había disgustado ella? Él tenía razón en algo: era realmente insegura, ya que ni siquiera podía pasarle por la cabeza la idea de que el motivo del comportamiento de su marido no estuviera en ella.

Aquella escena en el desayuno sólo sirvió para dejarle en claro una única cosa: que no sacaría nada intentando hablarlo con él, así que dejó de preguntar. Su presentimiento era ya casi insoportable, pero no tenía ninguna prueba fehaciente, y aún conservaba en su interior alguna esperanza de estar equivocándose, de que hubiera otra razón para aquella frialdad, algún otro motivo que tuviera solución... Al menos, hasta una mañana después de casi un mes transcurrido desde el regreso de Loki de Jotunheim.

Hacía buen tiempo y habían salido a los jardines de palacio cuajados de altos setos, algunos de ellos esculpidos con formas caprichosas. Sigyn sabía que Loki estaba con ellos por los niños, especialmente por Narvi, porque a ella prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra. Se dedicaba casi en exclusiva a jugar con su hijo mayor, y se comportaba como si ella y Váli no existieran. Pero claro, ella tenía que estar allí también. Para el resto del mundo, aún eran una familia feliz.

Sigyn concentraba su atención en atender a Váli, mientras Loki intentaba enseñar a Narvi los rudimentos de la esgrima y se reía ante el entusiasmo del niño al atacarlo con una pequeña espada de madera. Los jardines reales eran grandes y no estaban restringidos sólo a la familia de Odín, de modo que había más cortesanos paseando por allí, aunque ellos cuatro se encontraban relativamente aislados de los demás, medio ocultos por los altos setos que dividían el jardín en senderos casi laberínticos.

Ella acarició la carita de Váli, apartándole el cabello encaracolado de la frente para que no le diese calor. A lo lejos, se oían las risas de Narvi producidas por el juego con su padre, el cual parecía también de muy buen humor. La relación de Loki con su hijo no había cambiado, de modo que ¿por qué sí lo había hecho con ella?

Escuchó unas voces acercándose a su espalda, detrás del seto, y apenas echó un vistazo por los huecos entre las ramas. Eran dos damas pertenecientes a la Corte, hijas o esposas de alguien; apenas las conocía de vista, era difícil relacionarse con todos. Aquellas nobles eran igual de chismosas que sus antiguas compañeras de su época de sirvienta, en eso la diferencia de clase social no hacía distinciones. Sigyn detestaba la hipocresía y la superficialidad de aquel mundo, pero cuando las trataba se obligaba a ser hipócrita también y a hablarles de la forma más simpática posible para no quedar mal ella ni, sobre todo, dejar en mal lugar a su marido.

Seguro que en aquel momento estaban intercambiando chismes también y despedazando a algún o alguna pobre desdichada a sus espaldas. Sigyn no quería oírlo, pero desde la posición donde se encontraba no tendría más remedio que hacerlo.

–¿Estás segura? –oyó que una de ellas preguntaba con expectante entusiasmo– ¿Tus fuentes son fiables?

–Del todo –le aseguró la otra–. Ingrid, mi doncella, tiene algo más que amistad con uno de los escoltas que acompañaron al príncipe a Jotunheim, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Y se lo ha contado todo con pelos y señales.

–¿Pero qué le dijo exactamente?

–Que el príncipe no durmió ni una sola de las noches de los dos meses que pasó allí en los aposentos que le habían destinado en el palacio de Byleist. Al parecer, la sacerdotisa de ese reino es realmente bella para ser una gigante de hielo, ya me entiendes.

Fue como si un negro nubarrón hubiese oscurecido el sol. El calor y el buen tiempo que habían predominado aquella mañana parecieron desvanecerse al instante, o al menos así se lo pareció a Sigyn. Sintió una corriente gélida circulando a su alrededor, haciendo volar sus cabellos y helando su interior como nunca lo había sentido antes.

–Ugh, con una gigante de hielo –comentó la segunda cortesana con repugnancia–. Por muy bella que le haya parecido, es el colmo de la depravación.

–Bueno, ya sabes que ese hombre siempre ha sido de lo más raro –razonó su amiga–. Con esa manía suya por la hechicería y las ciencias ocultas. A saber qué otras perversiones esconderá.

–Me da pena la pobre Sigyn. Eso de ser sustituida en el corazón de su marido por una gigante de hielo no tiene que ser muy bueno para su autoestima.

–No creo que lo sepa, está totalmente cegada por él. Aunque quizás lo sepa y no la haya tomado de sorpresa. Quiero decir, si te casas con un hombre al que llaman el dios del engaño, tienes que estar preparada para que te la acabe jugando tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?

Sigyn contuvo un sollozo y, como solidarizándose con los sentimientos de su madre, el pequeño Váli empezó a lloriquear también. Ella lo arrulló suavemente para hacerlo callar, no quería que aquellas nobles lo oyeran y se dieran cuenta de que su conversación había sido escuchada por un testigo no deseado. Esperó impaciente a que se fueran, pensaba que no podría reprimir el llanto y llamaría la atención. Pero cuando oyó sus pasos alejándose, crujiendo sobre la grava, respiró hondo para calmarse.

Al menos, ya tenía la respuesta a todos aquellos interrogantes que la habían estado atormentando las últimas semanas. Ya no tenía que preguntarse más por qué él ahora la odiaba. Y al confirmarse el motivo, el dolor y la humillación bajaron por su garganta en forma de agujas afiladas.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho, Loki? Yo te quería. ¿Qué te ha dado esa mujer que no haya podido darte yo?".

Un terrible pensamiento la asaltó: ¿habría sido culpa suya? ¿Habría ella hecho o dejado de hacer algo que lo hubiera empujado a los brazos de otra mujer? En los últimos tiempos, antes de marcharse, parecía algo molesto por la excesiva atención de ella hacia los niños... pero, ¿no era lo que él había querido? Antes de casarse, él le había asegurado que quería una mujer responsable que supiese ocuparse de sus hijos. ¿Por qué no se aclaraba de una vez?

¿Sería ella el problema? Hasta entonces había estado segura de haberlo complacido en el lecho, por lo menos había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano para lograrlo, pero era obvio que se había equivocado por completo. Después de todo, hasta en Jotunheim había bellezas más deslumbrantes que ella misma, que nunca había tenido nada de especial, ni en lo físico, ni en inteligencia, ni en nada... Había intentado compensar esas carencias con todo su esfuerzo, pero ¡ah, qué tristemente pronto él se había cansado de ella!

Tal vez la causa podría ser su falta de experiencia, ¿pero cómo habría ella de tener experiencia, si nunca había dejado que un hombre se le acercara antes de él? Y ella nunca le habría negado a Loki nada que le hubiera pedido. Cualquiera que fuera el problema, él debería habérselo dicho y haberle dado la oportunidad de intentar enmendarlo, pero en vez de eso, él...

Se obligó a disimular y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos cuando vio a Narvi correr hacia ella. El chiquillo parecía feliz por haber conseguido realizar alguna floritura con la espada de madera:

–¿Has visto, madre? ¿Nos estabas mirando? –se detuvo, extrañado, al ver el estado de ella– Madre, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando?

–No –repuso ella, pero su voz quebrada no convenció al niño, quien, alarmado, salió corriendo en busca de su padre. Aquello era lo último que hubiera querido Sigyn, quien a pesar de todo no pudo evitar que Loki la mirara con cierta extrañeza no exenta de fastidio y se le acercara. Por lo menos para cuando llegó a su lado ya había podido borrar todo resto de lágrimas de su rostro.

–Narvi me ha dicho que parecías disgustada –le dijo con tono neutro, tal vez un poco impaciente, como preguntándose "¿Y a ésta qué le pasa ahora?".

Ella no contestó, sólo se le quedó mirando. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por callar todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, no pudo evitar que sus ojos la traicionaran en parte. Deseaba abofetearle, golpearle con sus puños hasta agotar sus fuerzas, aunque supiera que nada de lo que hiciera podría herirlo jamás ni la milésima parte de lo que él la había herido a ella. Y además, nunca podría hacer eso delante de los niños.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó él con voz fría– ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella bajó la vista.

–Nada.

–¿Seguro? Estás pálida –él se agachó hasta situarse a su altura y la tomó de la barbilla para examinarla, y enseguida ella se alejó, incapaz de soportar el contacto–. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

–Tal vez –masculló ella. Desde luego, se sentía enferma.

–Le diré al sanador que vaya a verte antes del almuerzo.

Ella rehuyó su mirada.

–Gracias, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

–No quiero que estés cerca de los chicos si tienes algo contagioso –replicó él indiferente. Ella reprimió una risa sarcástica tanto como estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas. Claro, cómo iba a preocuparse por ella.

–Tranquilo, sé que no es contagioso –A menos que las puñaladas por la espalda fueran contagiosas, pensó ella rencorosamente.

–Mejor –se alejó de ella y regresó al juego con su hijo sin pensar más en el tema. Ella se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba, intentando contenerse de nuevo para no romper a llorar histéricamente delante de él. Aquel último y patético resto de orgullo era todo lo que le quedaba.

"Bastardo…", murmuró de forma casi inaudible mientras una única lágrima se escapaba de su rígido autocontrol, deslizándose por su mejilla antes de que ella se la limpiara con rabia.

Hipocresía, apariencias, falsedad. Mentiras y más mentiras. Todo lo que ella aborrecía de aquel mundo, estaba ahora concentrado en su marido. Incluso las pocas ocasiones en las que él se había mostrado dulce y cariñoso, seguramente estaba mintiendo, jugando con ella. Aquella noble tenía razón: ¿qué otra cosa había podido esperar del dios del engaño? ¿Cómo había podido ella ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo había podido estar tan enamorada, tan ciega?

Pero no diría nada. Aunque en aquel momento su corazón parecía sangrar por la traición y por la decepción, se lo guardaría todo en lo más profundo de su alma. Loki no toleraría reproches ni acusaciones de una sirvienta.

De modo que callaría y jamás mostraría al mundo su amargura. Si él quería vivir así, de acuerdo. Ése había sido el trato: nunca meterse en sus asuntos.

Después de todo, al realizar sus votos de matrimonio, ella le había prometido respeto y obediencia de forma incondicional. En ningún momento habían hablado de que él tuviera que merecerlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya os dije que pronto empezaríais a odiar a Loki, y esto es sólo el principio. Pero al mostrarlo así, intento adaptarme al canon del comicverse. En los primeros cómics que leí en los que aparecía Sigyn, se veía a Loki mostrando un total desprecio por ella e incapaz de soportarla (por ejemplo en <em>The Mighty Thor<em> _#313_ o _#319_), pese a que claramente ella parece preocuparse por él. Interpreto que él se cansó de ella (ya que al principio era ella la que no quería casarse con él, como os conté él tuvo que engañarla para lograrlo), pero en ningún momento se explica la razón más allá del carácter inconstante o poco afectivo de Loki. Yo aquí planteo la posibilidad de que esa razón podría ser su relación y sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Angerboda (me refiero a en este fanfic que está ambientado en el movieverse, ya que en el cómic Angerboda es anterior a Sigyn).**

**Entre paréntesis, opino que la relación de la pareja en los cómics no está muy bien explicada, ya que no se razona en absoluto ese cambio de papeles, por qué Sigyn llega a amarlo a pesar de que él matara a su prometido y la engañara a ella. Pero es que además, varios números después, se muestra que él sí la quiere, angustiándose por ella cuando la ve en peligro (_Thor Annual_ _v1 #019_), y en otra ocasión afirma de ella: "Es la única cosa en los nueve reinos que yo amo" (_The Mighty Thor_ _#483_); y tampoco se explica este cambio de opinión. No hay quien entienda a este hombre, ¿verdad?**


	14. Chapter 14

–14–

Loki detestaba la idea de seguir compartiendo el dormitorio con Sigyn, pero respecto a eso no podía hacer nada por el momento. Mantener las apariencias debía seguir siendo su prioridad. Incluso si se descubría su relación extramarital, aquello no dañaría demasiado su imagen; incluso hombres felizmente casados tenían deslices de vez en cuando. Pero separarse de la esposa, de la madre de los hijos de uno… era diferente. La ferozmente tradicional sociedad asgardiana no se lo perdonaría y volvería a rechazarlo como antes de casarse. Era como si, al unirlos en matrimonio, Odín los hubiera amarrado con una cadena dorada que ya no podía romper, y que la ataba a ella como a un poste o a una prisión. Desde luego, se sentía prisionero, agobiado.

Afortunadamente, había llegado a algún equilibrio en aquel momento. Sigyn había dejado de atosigarlo con sus preguntas y sus cansinas demostraciones de afecto, y se había sumido en un silencio ofendido que él no podía menos que agradecer profundamente. Aquello le daba cierto respiro. No tenía que verla más que por las noches y durante las comidas, y en esas ocasiones ella ya no se molestaba en dirigirle la palabra más que en frases como "¿Tengo que esperarte mañana para comer?". Por él, estupendo. Pronto acabarían siendo dos desconocidos que compartían el dormitorio pero que eran fantasmas el uno para el otro. Era la única manera en la que soportaba dormir todas las noches junto a una mujer a la que ya no deseaba, o al menos eso creía.

Pero una noche, varios meses después de su regreso, aquella certeza que tenía acerca de su indiferencia hacia su esposa se tambaleó cuando la vio preparándose para dormir, deshaciendo su trenza en hermosas guedejas castaño-rojizas y levantándose el camisón para poder aplicar una crema perfumada sobre sus piernas y su cuerpo, como hacía todas las noches.

Sigyn parecía totalmente tranquila, de hecho se comportaba como si él no estuviese en la habitación. Loki no podía sospechar que pocos minutos antes, durante el baño, ella había estado llorando desconsoladamente metida en la bañera y abrazada a sí misma, como muchas otras noches antes de aquélla. Había tomado la costumbre de desahogarse allí, aprovechando que estaba sola y nadie podía verla. Y siempre podía achacar después el enrojecimiento de sus ojos al vapor del agua caliente.

Pero en aquel momento, su serenidad y actitud distante hacían pensar incluso en cierta apatía, como si ya le diera igual lo que él la viera hacer. Ni se dio cuenta de que él empezaba a contemplarla anhelante. La humedad que aún quedaba de su baño y el ungüento que se estaba poniendo se le pegaban al fino camisón color fresa que llevaba insinuando levemente sus formas, igual que aquella vez que la vio en el baño de las sirvientas, años atrás. Tal vez fuera eso y el perfume de vainilla que desprendía lo que despertó en Loki el deseo y la nostalgia de la limpieza y el refinamiento de Asgard, que tanto contrastaban con el duro ambiente y gentes de Jotunheim.

Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a ella y deslizó una mano por su hombro y después por su cuello, introduciéndosela lentamente por el escote abierto del camisón. Disfrutó de la suavidad de su cuidada piel, con la cual ni siquiera Angerboda podía compararse. Se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, una parte de él sí había echado de menos a su esposa y aún la deseaba, pese a todo lo que había tenido y seguía teniendo con Angerboda. Por suerte, eso tenía fácil solución. Estaban casados, ella aún estaba obligada a cumplir con sus deberes conyugales si él lo requería.

Sigyn se dejó hacer sin decir nada, aunque se tensó bajo la caricia. Pero no lo rechazó y permaneció pasiva mientras él la hacía levantarse y estrechaba su cuerpo contra el de él, sintiendo la calidez de su piel bajo la casi inexistente barrera del tejido del camisón. Ella se estremeció y su rostro parecía pálido y mortificado como si aquel contacto le supusiera una tortura, pero él no se dio la menor cuenta. Después de todo, ella siempre había temblado de deseo entre sus brazos hasta entonces, y él tampoco tenía demasiado interés en ver qué cara ponía.

Buscó sus labios, sintiéndose realmente enardecido por ella por primera vez en meses a pesar de que ella no contestaba a su beso. Curiosamente, lo que sentía al tenerla así, tan cerca de él, era muy diferente a lo que notaba cuando estaba con Angerboda. Con la sacerdotisa de Jotunheim todo era fuego, violencia, lujuria sin medida. Con Sigyn, en cambio, sentía deseos de tratarla con suavidad y dulzura, como a una frágil muñeca que pudiera rompérsele en las manos si la forzaba demasiado. En el día a día continuaba sin soportarla, pero ella seguía siendo hermosa y delicada, y tenerla en sus brazos aún era placentero y despertaba en él un instinto protector que no sabía que tenía.

Lleno de excitación, recorrió su cuello con los labios y fue bajando hacia sus pechos, pero cuando quiso abrirle más el camisón para jugar con ellos, ella lo empujó, apartándola de sí bruscamente.

–Basta –susurró sin mirarle–. No sigas, por favor… No.

–¿No? –Loki sintió que la ternura y el deseo que había experimentado hacía sólo un segundo se desvanecían y de nuevo notó la ira, la vieja y conocida ira, abriéndose paso en su pecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa zorra a negársele?– ¡¿No? ¿Y eso a qué viene?

Ella se le enfrentó con los ojos brillantes, él no sabía si por la rabia o por las lágrimas.

–No, lo que no sé es a qué viene _esto_. ¿Por qué te me acercas así, si tanto te repugno? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

–No eres más que una paranoica. ¿Por qué iba a querer yo otra cosa que disfrutar de mi mujer?

Ella ahogó una carcajada despectiva. Ahora lo que había en sus ojos era directamente odio.

–Por favor. Ambos sabemos que ya no me necesitas para disfrutar, ¿no es cierto? ¿No es verdad que ya tienes a alguien para satisfacer tus necesidades en ese sentido?

Loki inspiró profundamente. De modo que ella sabía lo de Angerboda, lo que explicaba su actitud fría y agraviada de las últimas semanas. No había esperado que se enterase, al menos no tan pronto. Fácilmente habría podido negarlo, mentir se le daba bien, pero tampoco tenía por qué. Además, en los ojos de Sigyn leyó que ella nunca se tragaría ninguna mentira que le contara. Para creer, primero hacía falta confiar.

–¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Ha sido uno de mis guerreros, ¿verdad? –Ya tenía la intención de hallar a ese bastardo de lengua suelta, quien quiera que fuera, y cortársela; pero ella sacudió la cabeza con amargura.

–Qué más da, Loki. Lo sé y basta. ¿La amas? –fue lo primero que le preguntó.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, impasible.

–No tengo por qué contestarte a eso.

–No, claro que no –murmuró ella abatida, como si aquélla fuera toda la respuesta que necesitaba–. Y, ¿se ha acabado, o…?

–No –repuso él sin rodeos–. No hasta que yo lo diga.

–Ya veo –asintió ella. Ahora sus ojos sí estaban llenos de lágrimas, aunque aún parecía resistir la necesidad de sollozar intentando mantener la dignidad. Aquellas lágrimas dolían a Loki, se grababan en su alma con el fuego abrasador de la culpa; pero sobre todo le llenaban de irritación. Le hacían desear abofetearla para detenerla, o al menos hacerla llorar por otra cosa, algo real, tangible.

En lugar de eso, una sonrisa de complacencia sádica se reflejó en su rostro.

–¿Lágrimas, esposa mía? ¿Es ahora cuando vienen los reproches? Vamos, te dejo explayarte.

Ante la burla, ella le miró con dureza y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se sentó en su tocador y tomó el cepillo, empezando a peinar su cabello.

–No, Loki, no hay reproches. De hecho, te lo pondré muy fácil. Si vas a seguir viendo a esa giganta...

–Angerboda –puntualizó él.

–Angerboda... –repitió ella, como para sí– En el antiguo idioma, significa "heraldo de los pesares"… qué adecuado. Bien, si ella te hace feliz, no seré yo quien te impida serlo.

–No voy a divorciarme, ¿está claro? –le advirtió él, por si se ocurría salirle con la idea.

–Lo sé. Tienes que mantener tu fachada de respetable padre de familia, supongo que por eso te casaste conmigo. Sabes que esa fachada ya no engaña a nadie, ¿verdad?

Él continuó con su sonrisa torcida.

–Tal vez, o tal vez no. Aun así tengo que mantenerla.

–Se hará como desees –ella continuó cepillando su cabello. Su mirada dirigida hacia el espejo era tan fría como la de él mismo, pero por dentro estaba destrozada–. Podrás volver a Jotunheim a verla cuando quieras, no te pondré problemas. Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a requerirme en el lecho nunca más.

–¿Y si algún día deseo gozar de ti? –preguntó él por el puro placer de provocarla. Ella bajó la vista.

–Te obedecería como corresponde a una esposa, pero una piedra de ese mundo helado no sería más fría que yo.

–Entiendo –soltó una risita–. Sabes, en realidad te lo estás tomando sorprendentemente bien. Pensaba que me harías una escena.

–Debí haber imaginado que esto acabaría así. En el fondo, no es culpa tuya. Debiste haberlo hecho antes en vez de casarte conmigo, así tú estarías con los tuyos y tu padre hubiera tenido la alianza con Jotunheim que deseaba.

La sonrisa de Loki desapareció, y la máscara de crueldad y sarcasmo detrás de la cual se había protegido de la culpa se resquebrajó en su corazón.

–¿Los... míos? –Ella no replicó, pero él la agarró del brazo, haciéndole daño, y la obligó a mirarle– ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –De nuevo, el silencio por respuesta, un silencio que lo enfurecía cada vez más– ¡_Contesta_!

Ella estaba pálida, pero la expresión de sus ojos iba más allá del miedo. Había incluso cierta lástima en ellos, y por esa lástima Loki sintió deseos de estrangularla.

–Los-los gigantes de hielo –balbució–. Sé que eres uno de ellos.

Él la soltó, anonadado por la sorpresa.

–¿Pero cómo? Mi madre... ¿Frigga te lo dijo? –Sólo él, Thor y sus padres conocían ese secreto y sencillamente no podía concebir que Odín o Thor le hubieran ido con el cuento. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No –contestó, mientras empezaba a hablar de cómo fue su descubrimiento, siete años atrás...

_La Sigyn de siete años antes, una muchacha sencilla, alegre y aún ingenua_ –_¿dónde había quedado esa chiquilla?_–_, recorría el corredor exterior a la Cámara de Odín. No estaba permitido para la servidumbre pasar por esa zona, pero Frigga la requería y sabía que aquel camino era un atajo para llegar antes desde las cocinas a los aposentos reales; después de todo no hacía daño a nadie yendo por allí. Sólo debía evitar que la vieran los guardias._

_No sabía bien qué se guardaba en aquella Cámara, pero debía de ser algo muy valioso, para que, según se decía, estuviera protegida por aquel mecanismo humanoide que era más poderoso y peligroso que la propia Gungnir, la lanza de Odín. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, tales cuestiones misteriosas y elevadas nunca le habían llamado la atención hasta el momento. Sigyn creía también que la Cámara estaba siempre desierta, pero entonces oyó voces procedentes del interior. _

_"_¡Dímelo!_" oyó gritar a alguien __lleno de rabia, llamando su atención y haciéndola detenerse, sorprendida__. Después, otra voz contestó con tono más calmado, resignado, como admitiendo sin desearlo un crimen antiguamente olvidado._

_¿Por qué podía oírlos, cuando la pared que los separaba era tan sólida y gruesa? Examinando el muro, pudo ver en la parte superior de una de las esquinas, donde ella se encontraba, un diminuto conducto de ventilación. Era muy pequeño, pero suficiente como para que el sonido traspasase sin dificultad hasta donde estaba ella, aunque no para los guardias._

_Y Sigyn apenas era una doncella, una niña comenzando a ser mujer, con debilidades propias de las mujeres como la curiosidad. De modo que, en vez de ser discreta y marcharse como hubiera sido su deber, se pegó a la pared poniéndose de puntillas para llegar lo mejor posible y comenzó a escuchar aquella voz que hablaba sombríamente:_

–_Creí que algún día podríamos unir nuestros reinos, aspirar a una alianza, aspirar a una paz permanente, gracias a ti _–_Sigyn no podía creerlo, era el mismo Padre de Todos quien estaba hablando. ¿Se daría cuenta de que alguien los escuchaba? Pero no, su tono sonaba demasiado apesadumbrado como para estar pendiente de nada._

–_¿Qué…? –pareció angustiarse su interlocutor, un hombre joven, a juzgar por su voz. Era el mismo al que había oído gritar al principio._

–…_Pero esos planes ya no importan._

–_¿Entonces yo no soy más que otra reliquia robada, encerrada aquí dentro hasta que pudiera serte útil?_

–_No tergiverses mis palabras._

–_Podrías haberme dicho quién era desde el principio, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? –la voz del joven estaba a punto de quebrarse, y Sigyn sintió una profunda pena por él, quien quiera que fuese. _

–_Eres mi hijo. Únicamente quería protegerte de la verdad._

_Ella se quedó atónita. Si Thor, como decían, estaba desterrado de Asgard, el Padre de Todos sólo podía estar hablando con su otro hijo, el príncipe Loki. Pero, ¿era realmente su hijo? ¿De qué espantosa revelación estaba siendo ella testigo involuntario?_

–_¿Por qué? –insistió el príncipe con voz desgarrada– ¿Porque… ah, porque soy el monstruo del que sus padres hablan a sus hijos al acostarlos? –Su tono volvió a cambiar a uno terriblemente colérico–: ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo, por qué has preferido a Thor durante todos estos años! ¡Porque por mucho que sigas asegurando quererme, no podías permitir que un gigante de hielo ocupara el trono de Asgard! _

_Presa del espanto, Sigyn se separó de la pared que escondía su indiscreción, llevándose las manos a la boca para acallar su horror._

_"El príncipe Loki… ¿es un gigante de hielo?"_

_¿Cómo podía ser? Pero si siempre había entendido que los gigantes de hielo eran seres pavorosos y el joven Loki era normal, incluso atractivo, aunque de una manera un tanto oscura… Pero aquello explicaría muchas cosas, como el hecho de que no se pareciera a Odín, a Frigga ni a Thor, lo diferente de su carácter, su apego a la soledad…_

_Y al parecer, él mismo también acababa de enterarse de su verdadera naturaleza, lo que le había supuesto una terrible decepción. "Pobre señor Loki", pensó. A pesar de que le habían enseñado desde pequeña que debía odiar y temer a los gigantes de hielo, por aquél sólo sentía una gran compasión._

_De repente, dentro de la Cámara, el príncipe comenzó a gritar de nuevo, ahora asustado:_

–_¡Guardias! ¡Guardias, por favor ayudadme!_

_Los guardias entraron precipitadamente en la estancia, pero Sigyn ya no quiso quedarse a mirar. Huyó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. _

_Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que había presenciado una escena que se suponía privada para la Familia Real, y que ahora conocía uno de sus mayores y más oscuros secretos. Secretos de ese tipo podían costarle la vida a una sierva insignificante como ella._

_Lo único que la protegía es que nadie la había visto allí, y nadie había descubierto que __ahora __ella _sabía_. Y nadie lo descubriría jamás. Sigyn se juró no hablar nunca, _nunca_, sobre aquello._

Y había cumplido su promesa, al menos hasta entonces. Se había esforzado tanto por olvidar aquel secreto que efectivamente había creído haberlo hecho. Pero el simple olvido no había hecho desaparecer la realidad.

Tras escuchar el relato de su mujer, Loki guardó silencio mientras hacía memoria. De modo que por eso se le había acercado poco después en plan compasivo. Y aquella pregunta que le había hecho la noche de la reinauguración del Observatorio: "¿Piensas que un gigante de hielo es lo peor que se puede ser?". Y tantos otros pequeños detalles a los que nunca había prestado atención… Todo encajaba. Y se enfureció.

–¡Nos espiaste! –esta vez la agarró por los dos brazos y la sacudió– Arpía intrigante, ¿cómo te atreviste?

–¿Qué vas a hacer, azotarme? –lo desafió ella– ¡Creo que ya he tenido suficiente castigo por aquello! Por aquella conversación oída a escondidas comencé a interesarme por ti… entonces creí que sólo por compasión, pero me equivocaba. Ahora sé que en aquel momento fue cuando empecé a enamorarme de ti.

–¿...Cómo? –susurró él, atónito.

Sigyn no contestó, estaba demasiado avergonzada para repetirlo. Pero en su mente se agolpaban todos los recuerdos de su confusión y las extrañas emociones que la sacudieron los días posteriores a haber sido testigo de aquella conversación entre padre e hijo. Llevada por una inexplicable e inusitada curiosidad, se coló en la Biblioteca Real en busca de libros que hablaran de los gigantes de hielo y preguntó a ancianos que hubieran participado en la guerra que había enfrentado a Asgard y Jotunheim, la cual había tenido lugar antes de que ella hubiera nacido.

Todos pensaron que su motivación era el miedo ante aquella intrusión de los gigantes de hielo durante la fallida coronación del príncipe Thor. "No te preocupes, muchacha", le decían con una sonrisa condescendiente. "La Casa Real de Odín no permitirá que esos monstruos vuelvan a amenazar nuestro reino, tomarán precauciones para que nunca vuelvan a pisar Asgard". Lo cual era irónico, teniendo en cuenta que el propio Loki acababa de ser nombrado regente para sustituir a Odín, el cual continuaba sumergido en su profundo Sueño.

La joven se descubrió incapaz de apartar los ojos de él cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, aunque por supuesto él nunca reparara en su presencia. Aquel secreto que ahora ella conocía había despertado su intriga hacia su joven amo... intriga que, poco a poco y sin saber cómo, empezó a convertirse en admiración, en _fascinación_.

Se repetía que era _imposible _que fuera un gigante de hielo. Se le veía reservado, autoritario y satisfecho en el trono, un poco siniestro y hasta peligroso; pero en el fondo no dejaba de resultar gentil e incluso bello: nunca antes, en todos los años que llevaba al servicio de la familia de Odín, se le había ocurrido a Sigyn mirarlo de esa forma. Pronto empezó a darle igual que fuera o no un gigante de hielo. Ni el más perfecto de los asgardianos podía competir con su inteligencia, ni con su elegancia, ni con sus ojos verdes de mirada altiva pero triste.

Sí, también triste. Aunque aquella impresión fuese mucho más tenue que las otras, también lo veía triste y decepcionado, como si ni siquiera ocupar el trono pudiese alejarlo de su melancolía. A Sigyn seguía dándole pena, incluso a pesar de su antipática reacción hacia ella cuando intentó acercársele y consolarle al verlo tan preocupado por su padre. Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, ya no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Qué la había hecho obsesionarse así?

Casi se sintió aliviada cuando él desapareció en el abismo, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser sintió un helado vacío en el corazón al enterarse de la noticia. Y cuando regresó sano y salvo, ella, que creía haberlo olvidado, notó que aquella extraña emoción que la embargaba al verlo volvía aún con más fuerza que antes, pero se esforzó por reprimirla y comportarse como si nada ocurriera. Después de todo, jamás habría imaginado, ni remotamente, que él se fuera a fijar en ella. Lo que sentía hacia su patrón era algo platónico, nada más.

Recordaba aquellos cuatro días en los que él estuvo inconsciente, recuperándose del _shock_ que le había supuesto su retorno del abismo. Ella había permanecido junto a él durante todo aquel tiempo, aunque en segundo plano, por detrás de Frigga. En teoría se limitaba a acompañar a su señora, pero no lo hacía por la reina ni mucho menos. Y cuando ésta, desfallecida por el agotamiento, caía dormida en el diván, era Sigyn quien la sustituía en la cabecera del enfermo y velaba su sueño suplicando a todas las fuerzas del universo que permitiesen al príncipe recobrar la salud.

Recordó también cuando tuvo que llevarle la comida a su lecho de convaleciente –¡qué nerviosa estaba!–, y sostenerlo cuando se encontraba sin fuerzas… su simple contacto la alteró tanto que pensó que no iba a poder disimular, y que él se daría cuenta. Y el día que él la besó en la biblioteca, ella creyó que el corazón le iba a estallar. Por la euforia, y por el pánico.

Porque una parte de ella siempre lo había presentido, por eso se había sentido tan aterrada cuando Loki le anunció su intención de desposarla. Él era el hombre del que le había hablado la Vidente años atrás, aquél al que amaría y que le rompería el corazón. Era él y lo había sido siempre, ahora lo sabía.

–Fue a partir de ese momento… –sólo murmuró para sí misma, para a continuación volver a dirigirse a Loki–: Y no sabes cuánto lo he maldecido desde entonces. Créeme, yo lamento mucho más que tú el haber escuchado esa conversación.

Él la soltó y retrocedió, aún estaba incrédulo y estupefacto por lo que acababa de averiguar.

–¿Por qué accediste a casarte conmigo, sabiendo lo que yo era?

–Porque me lo ordenaste, y porque…–le costó decirlo–...porque te amaba, desde antes incluso de que tú supieses que yo existía. Sé que tú nunca sentiste lo mismo, pero me conformaba con estar a tu lado, hacerte compañía, no sé… ayudar a que no te sintieses solo. Además, tenía la esperanza de que algún día, tú… –sonrió tristemente–. Pero ya veo que eso nunca ocurrirá. Si esa… Angerboda… si ella puede darte lo que yo no he podido o no he sabido darte, me haré a un lado. No me quejaré, ni te estorbaré, ni lucharé por ti, aunque tendría derecho a hacerlo. Y si lo único que necesitas de mí es que siga representando ante los demás el papel de tu esposa fiel, así lo haré.

Loki sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras la contemplaba. Nunca había visto a nadie aceptar una derrota con tanta resignación, y a la vez hablar con aquella dignidad, totalmente desprovista de lágrimas. Ella bajó la vista, al añadir:

–Pero tú, ten siquiera un poco de compasión de mí y no me tortures innecesariamente. Aunque sólo sea porque te he dado dos hijos.

–Está bien –ahora era él quien evitaba su mirada–. Nuestro matrimonio continuará oficialmente, por mi conveniencia y por nuestros hijos. Pero no te molestaré más.

–Gracias.

Alzó una mano hacia ella, pero la bajó enseguida. Casi sentía deseos de abrazarla y consolarla, de desdecirse de sus palabras, de prometerle que dejaría a Angerboda, pero se reprimió. Sólo ella era capaz de hacerle sentirse así, tan rastrero, tan culpable. Seguro que lo hacía a propósito, la condenada.

–Si eres discreta –dijo de improviso, intentando descargar un poco su conciencia–, puedes buscarte un amante. No te lo impediré.

–No quiero un amante –replicó Sigyn hoscamente, sin mirarle.

Loki salió de la estancia sin añadir nada más. Al quedar sola, ella por fin dejó caer las lágrimas que se había estado esforzando por contener y susurró para sí:

–Sólo quiero a mi marido…

–*–*–*–*–*–

Aquella noche Loki durmió en el diván de su estudio, y ya al día siguiente se trasladó a una de las habitaciones vacías que había en el mismo ala de la suya oficial, en la que a partir de ahora sólo dormiría Sigyn. Lo justificó ante la servidumbre y ante su propia familia alegando que se quedaba trabajando hasta muy tarde por las noches y que no quería despertar a su mujer cuando entraba a acostarse. Una excusa como cualquier otra.

Bien, ya tenía lo que quería. Ya era libre de nuevo, al menos todo lo libre que podía ser teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Pero, extrañamente, _tampoco entonces_ consiguió sentirse del todo satisfecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era, como decían, un alma sin descanso, condenada permanentemente a no ser feliz aunque obtuviera todo lo que deseaba?

Su traslado de una habitación a otra fue tan rápido que Loki descubrió que se había ido dejando cosas personales en los aposentos que había compartido con Sigyn: objetos de aseo, un libro que había dejado a medio terminar o un traje que tenía especial interés en ponerse al día siguiente. Muchas veces él prefería pasar sin aquellos objetos o enviaba a algún criado a por ellos, pero se impacientaba al tener que explicar a aquellos inútiles qué era exactamente lo que quería y al final prefería ir él mismo a buscarlos, aunque eso le supusiera tener que _verla_.

En tales ocasiones, llamaba a la puerta y entraba casi con timidez. Siempre se la encontraba de la misma forma: junto a la ventana, ya fuera de pie o sentada, contemplando melancólicamente el espacio estrellado. Parecía terriblemente frágil.

–Perdona, se me ha olvidado otra cosa –decía en voz baja. Ella no se volvía a mirarlo.

–No tienes que pedir permiso –contestaba inexpresivamente–; ésta es tu habitación. Puedes entrar cuando quieras.

Al verla así, tan triste, tan apagada, él olvidaba lo que había ido a buscar y el remordimiento y la compasión lo embargaban. Su primer impulso era ir hasta ella y abrazarla, llevarla hasta el lecho matrimonial y hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento, siendo todo lo tierno y considerado que podía ser para compensarle todo el daño que le había hecho y que aún le estaba haciendo. Pero no podía hacer eso. Lo único que ella le había pedido a cambio de su silencio y de prestarse a lo que él necesitaba era que la dejara en paz. Él no la había deseado cuando ella quería estar con él, de modo que sería de auténtico bastardo buscarla ahora que no quería.

Qué confusos y contradictorios eran sus sentimientos hacia ella: a veces deseaba hacerle daño, herirla de verdad, para al instante siguiente arrepentirse y querer tomarla en sus brazos, cuidarla, protegerla. Ella había estado muchos días detrás suyo y él lo había sentido como una molestia insufrible; y ahora que ella se había rendido y, según sus propias palabras, había renunciado a "luchar por él", era cuando Loki empezaba a pensar que tal vez todo aquello fuera un error y que quizás Sigyn no era tan fastidiosa. Debía ser que se sentía culpable.

De modo que buscaba el objeto que hubiera olvidado y se marchaba sin decir una palabra.

Luego, en la soledad de su nueva habitación, el sueño tardaba en llegar. Como años atrás, cuando meditaba acerca de la conveniencia de desposarla, daba interminables vueltas en la cama pensando en Sigyn y en lo que suponía la revelación de que ella conociera su secreto desde el principio.

Aún estaba enfadado con ella por haberlos espiado a Odín y a él, olvidando convenientemente que la primera vez que se había asomado a los sentimientos de su mujer había sido a través de un subterfugio similar, escuchándola a escondidas en el baño de las sirvientas. Pero no era la furia lo que predominaba en su ánimo, sino la confusión y la perplejidad.

Desde que, siete años atrás, descubriera –obligara a Odín a confesar– su auténtica naturaleza de gigante de hielo, Loki siempre se había creído indigno de ser amado, por eso consideraba las muestras de afecto de los demás, tanto de Frigga y Thor como de la propia Sigyn, como simples hipocresías. Había crecido desarrollando, como todo asgardiano, la idea de que los gigantes de hielo eran el enemigo, el peligro, monstruos horribles –_los monstruos de los que los padres hablan a sus hijos al acostarlos_–; y al ser adulto se enteraba de que era uno de ellos. ¿Cómo no había calculado Odín que, tras dejar que su mente se moldeara así, ese descubrimiento tardío lo llenaría de odio, primero hacia sí mismo y después hacia los demás? ¿Habría pensado en eso siquiera una vez durante todos los años que le había estado mintiendo?

De todas formas, ya era demasiado tarde para Loki. Era un gigante de hielo, y por tanto era un monstruo: ninguna maravilla evolucionista que le contara Angerboda podría arrancar de su subconsciente ese pensamiento. Y si él mismo no se podía aceptar tal y como era, ¿cómo podía esperar que lo hicieran los demás?

Pero Sigyn había hecho añicos ese convencimiento. Ella no sólo le aceptaba y lo amaba a pesar de lo que era, sino que, y según sus propias palabras, se había enamorado de él al descubrir que lo era. Era algo totalmente absurdo. ¿Quién podía enamorarse de un gigante de hielo?

Y de nuevo entraba en juego aquel maldito factor que él detestaba, y más aún cuando se lo imaginaba como la chispa que había hecho nacer los sentimientos de Sigyn por él: la compasión. La asquerosa y humillante compasión.

Pero no, no podía quedarse en eso, ella misma lo había dicho: puede que todo empezara como compasión, pero enseguida se había transformado en algo más. La simple compasión no sostiene seis años de matrimonio. Y no era compasión lo que veía en los ojos de su esposa cada vez que lo miraba, la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba al nacer Narvi, y en la tristeza que había mostrado al enterarse de su aventura con Angerboda.

Era irónico, espantosa y cruelmente irónico. Durante mucho tiempo, Loki se había resentido de que por culpa de las mentiras de Odín, nunca podría ser querido realmente por nadie. Y, ahora que se daba cuenta de que el amor verdadero e incondicional había estado siempre ahí, justo a su lado, ¡ya no lo quería! Qué veleidoso puede ser el corazón de un hombre, ¿verdad?

Además, Angerboda también lo aceptaba tal y como era, y de una manera mucho más completa que Sigyn. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si eran iguales? Por mucho que Sigyn afirmara quererlo, sólo amaba una parte de él, ya que desconocía el lado verdaderamente tenebroso de su naturaleza –el cual iba mucho más allá de ser un gigante de hielo–, o tal vez prefería ignorarlo. Angerboda no sólo conocía y aceptaba esa parte oscura suya, sino que la respaldaba, estimulándola como pieza fundamental para realizar las ambiciones de ambos.

No, Sigyn no le amaba realmente a él, amaba al Loki que fingía ser. Se conformaba con el hombre al que no le importaba vivir a la sombra de su maldito hermano, y eso era algo que él no era y que _jamás_ sería. Angerboda, sin embargo, ya veía en él lo que algún día, sin lugar a dudas, llegaría a ser: un rey, un conquistador, un _dios_, y no sólo en el sentido metafórico del término. Él no necesitaba a nadie, pero si en algún caso tenía que tener una mujer a su lado, era Angerboda la que le convenía.

Con todo, al despertarse en mitad de la noche, era a Sigyn y no a Angerboda a quien ahora echaba de menos. Aunque se dormía sobre el centro de la amplia cama, cuando se despertaba se daba cuenta de que se había desplazado en sueños hasta situarse en su antiguo lado, como si Sigyn aún estuviera allí para ocupar el otro. Y, en aquellos primeros instantes tras despertarse, antes de recordarlo todo, se preguntaba adormilado por qué ese lado estaba vacío y dónde estaría ella.

¡Cuán poderosa podía ser la fuerza de la costumbre! Aunque sólo fuera de manera inconsciente, echaba terriblemente en falta ver el menudo cuerpo de su esposa durmiendo a su lado, olvidando que, sólo unos días antes, la estaba aborreciendo y no veía el momento de librarse de ella. Pero ahora que lo había conseguido, no se sentía tan feliz y liberado como había esperado. Y no quería admitir la verdadera razón; se decía que si ahora dormía tan mal era por culpa de la cama nueva, aunque ésta fuera tan cómoda y tan lujosa como la que tenía en su antiguo cuarto. Se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a aceptar que era a _ella_ a quien extrañaba.

Jamás reconocería que anhelaba tenerla otra vez allí con él y tener la posibilidad de poder aferrarla y estrechar su cuerpo contra él de madrugada, como había hecho muchas noches en el pasado, cuando se despertaba repentinamente inquieto. En esas ocasiones, ella jamás había protestado por aquella brusca y desconsiderada interrupción de su sueño. Sin llegar a despertarse del todo, se dejaba manejar dócilmente como una muñeca y se abrazaba a él, amoldándose totalmente a la forma en que él quisiera sostenerla.

Eso ya nunca volvería a ocurrir. Aquella confianza ciega e inocente con que ella se le había entregado había sido destruida por él, por su traición. Y por mucho que aquello le beneficiara, por mucha libertad que tuviera ahora, y por mucho placer y éxito que pudiera alcanzar con Angerboda, una parte de él siempre la echaría de menos.

Y por eso le costaba dormir, y cuando lo conseguía se despertaba consumido inconscientemente por el deseo, la melancolía y el sentimiento de pérdida.

Aunque se hubiera convencido en su cabeza de que al alejarse de Sigyn estaba haciendo lo mejor para él, su cuerpo y su corazón continuaban enviándole señales de lo contrario. Señales que él se negaba en rotundo a escuchar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora ya sabéis el secreto de Sigyn, y por qué la historia necesitaba que fuera una sirvienta que pudiera recorrer libremente el palacio de Odín. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos porque intenta penetrar en el POV de los dos personajes y comprender las motivaciones del comportamiento de cada uno, y es <em>muy<em> angsty, como a mí me gusta.**


	15. Chapter 15

–15–

Un año después del regreso de Loki de Jotunheim, tuvo lugar la visita de su contraparte, es decir, la persona que sería, durante dos meses, embajadora de los gigantes de hielo en Asgard. Esta visita serviría para cerrar el tratado de paz que más adelante acabarían por firmar los monarcas de ambos reinos: era la primera vez que Jotunheim y Asgard habían estado tan cerca de una paz definitiva, en lugar de las frágiles treguas que habían mantenido hasta el momento.

Que Loki propusiera a Angerboda para realizar dicha estancia parecía lógico: después de todo, ella era la principal autoridad religiosa de Jotunheim y aparentemente muy favorable a los asgardianos. Pero desde el primer momento en que ella apareció en el Observatorio de Asgard, transportada por el Puente Arco Iris, y todos vieron su belleza de aspecto totalmente humano, volvieron de nuevo a circular aquellas historias sobre su "excesiva amistad" que habían comenzado con la indiscreción de aquel anónimo escolta que había acompañado a Loki a Jotunheim, y por culpa de las cuales Sigyn había descubierto todo el asunto.

La perspectiva de tener allí, en Asgard, a la que llevaba tanto tiempo siendo la amante de su marido, hacía sentir a Sigyn como si hubiera alcanzado un nuevo nivel en el grado de dolor y humillación que ya estaba soportando. Pero oficialmente se trataba de una visita diplomática. Las relaciones entre Jotunheim y Asgard estaban empezando a arreglarse de nuevo después de tantos años y ella no quería arriesgarse a hacer nada que pudiera enturbiar el proceso de paz, ni siquiera para defender sus derechos o su honor.

Para colmo, ella, como Princesa consorte de Asgard y esposa del anfitrión de la sacerdotisa –ya que, como el contacto de los asgardianos en Jotunheim, había sido Loki quien había realizado la invitación, por tanto era considerado el verdadero anfitrión en lugar de Odín–, debía ser la encargada de instalar a Angerboda en palacio y vigilar que estuviera correctamente atendida. En resumen, que lo que se esperaba de ella es que instalara a la amante de su marido en una alcoba para invitados, prácticamente en el mismo ala de palacio que las habitaciones de ellos, y la atendiera en plan anfitriona perfecta. Y de nuevo calló y pasó por el aro. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Estallar? ¿Rebelarse? Ella nunca había aprendido a hacer nada de eso.

Había elegido los más hermosos aposentos para invitados y los había mandado arreglar y decorar con todo tipo de lujos para la invitada real. Supervisó cada uno de los detalles que harían que ella estuviera cómoda, con tanto celo como si lo hiciese para un familiar o una amiga muy querida, como la suavidad de las sábanas, el perfume de las sales de baño o el banquete de recepción en su honor que tendría lugar la primera noche de su llegada.

La noche anterior, Sigyn había abordado a Loki cuando él estaba trabajando en su estudio. Éste casi temía encontrarse con ella a solas, imaginando que ella le reclamaría o le lloraría por hacerle pasar por todo aquello –incluso él reconocía que tal vez le estaba pidiendo demasiado, si bien era cierto que para eso se había casado con ella–; pero comprobó sorprendido que ella se encontraba totalmente tranquila y que el motivo de su visita era muy distinto.

–¿Estás muy ocupado?

–Sí –repuso él como siempre, pero aun así alzó la mirada hacia ella–. ¿Qué quieres?

Ella le alargó una hoja.

–Éste es el menú que se servirá en la recepción de mañana por la noche –explicó–. Frigga ya me ha dado su visto bueno, pero quería que tú también le echaras un vistazo.

Él se quedó mirando la hoja en la mano de su mujer, pero sin tocarla. Sus ojos expresaban a las claras su irritación ante la idea de ser importunado con ese tipo de cuestiones domésticas, tan triviales para él.

–¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

–Bueno, tú conoces mejor que Frigga o que yo los gustos de nuestra invitada. Pensé que tal vez querrías cambiar algún plato o sugerir otro que pueda ser más de su agrado.

Sin replicar, con un pequeño suspiro de fastidio, él tomó el papel y lo ojeó un poco por encima antes de devolvérselo a Sigyn.

–Me parece bien. Cualquier cosa que decidas le gustará, la comida de Jotunheim es terrible. Cuando estuve allí, lo que más echaba de menos era la comida de casa.

–Apuesto a que sí –oyó Loki que murmuraba ella. La observó molesto, pero también dándose cuenta del significado que ella había dado a aquel comentario que él había formulado de la manera más inocente: que había extrañado la comida de Asgard más que a sus hijos, y no digamos que a ella misma. Aquel significado había sido como una bofetada para ella.

Sigyn se percató de que él la había oído y agachó la cabeza.

–Lo siento. ¿Das tu aprobación al menú, entonces?

–Sí, claro.

–Bien. Daré las órdenes pertinentes a la cocina. Sólo era eso, te dejo seguir trabajando.

–De acuerdo –Loki volvió a concentrarse en sus pergaminos mientras ella se disponía a dejar el estudio, pero un extraño impulso lo hizo volver a llamarla–: Sigyn…

Ella se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él.

–¿Sí?

–Aprecio que te estés tomando tanto interés en esto.

Ella se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa leve, pero muy amarga.

–Cualquier cosa por el bien de Asgard.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Cuando la sacerdotisa de Jotunheim llegó, Sigyn, aunque deseaba con toda su alma no tener que hacerlo, se preparó para recibir a la nueva invitada con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Afortunadamente para los susceptibles principios morales de los asgardianos, Angerboda había llegado completamente vestida, pero aun así Sigyn se quedó sin aliento ante su belleza y poder de seducción. Se sentía terriblemente pequeña y poco atractiva a su lado, y no le extrañaba que Loki la prefiriera a ella.

Y no sólo era ella quien lo veía. Odín, Frigga, Thor y Balder, se veían obligados a disimular al tratarse de una invitada por motivos diplomáticos, pero en palacio los criados la miraban extrañados y recelosos. Los rumores ya se habían difundido entre ellos, y fueron de sobra confirmados cuando todos pudieron ver el modo tan sensual en que se miraban el príncipe y la supuesta embajadora. Aun así, a Angerboda le importaba menos que nada cómo la miraran o lo que pensaran de ella.

Y a Loki tampoco. Hacía tiempo que había superado aquel confuso vacío emocional que le había producido su separación extraoficial de Sigyn y había decidido volcarse con todas sus energías en su relación con Angerboda, que siempre lo apoyaba en sus planes y que algún día lo ayudaría a acabar con Thor y a convertirse en rey de Asgard y puede que hasta de Jotunheim. Ella era lo suficientemente habilidosa, tanto con sus palabras como con sus actos, como para hacerle olvidar todas sus penas y preocupaciones, de forma que hacía acabado volviéndose poco menos que adicto a su compañía, por lo que había estado esperando ansiosamente su llegada.

A pesar de sus viajes esporádicos a Jotunheim del último año, no veía la hora de poder pasar todas las noches de dos meses seguidos con ella al igual que cuando se conocieron. Para eso, hasta había desafiado la opinión pública por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin importarle ya lo que la Corte o su propia familia pudieran pensar. Después de todo, ya era de nuevo Príncipe de Asgard, y Odín, el único cuya opinión contaba para él, estaba demasiado preocupado por asegurar la paz con Jotunheim como para prestar atención a los escarceos de su hijo menor con la embajadora de aquel reino. Tal vez, pensaba aviesamente Loki, los conociera y los aprobara en secreto. ¿No lo había adoptado precisamente para poder afianzar la paz con los gigantes de hielo a través de él? El modo de conseguirlo era lo de menos.

Cuando el acto protocolario de bienvenida hubo pasado, Sigyn acudió a las nuevas habitaciones de Angerboda para cerciorarse de que ella se estaba instalando sin problemas, y sorprendió a Brinda, una de sus doncellas de confianza, respondiendo fríamente y con desprecio a la sacerdotisa de los gigantes de hielo. Angerboda no pareció ofendida, sólo divertida.

–Brinda –llamó Sigyn, apareciendo por la puerta–, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La criadita, no muy diferente a ella misma unos cuantos años atrás, se sorprendió y asintió con una reverencia:

–Mi señora...

Ambas salieron de la estancia y, ya a solas, Sigyn se dirigió seriamente a ella:

–Me decepciona mucho tu falta de respeto hacia una visita tan importante.

–¡Pero, mi señora...! –se defendió la muchacha– ¡Esa mujer es...!

–…Es una invitada del Príncipe –la cortó Sigyn–, y como tal merece ser tratada. Así que no quiero volver a ver que le pones mala cara o le haces un desaire. No me gustaría tener que castigarte.

–Lo siento... –Brinda agachó la cabeza tristemente, y Sigyn, ablandándose, la acarició el cabello.

–Sé que tu comportamiento se debe a tu cariño hacia mí. Y yo agradezco tu aprecio, pero ambas debemos mantener nuestro lugar, ¿comprendes? –La sirvienta asintió–. Así que vas a ser respetuosa y atenderla como me atenderías a mí misma, confío en que lo harás.

–Sois demasiado buena, mi señora... –comentó tímidamente Brinda, y Sigyn sonrió.

–Nada de eso. Puedes retirarte.

Cuando Brinda se marchó, Sigyn inspiró hondo y volvió a entrar en los aposentos donde Angerboda la esperaba con una sonrisa irónica.

–Os ruego perdonéis a mi doncella –se disculpó–. Es joven e impulsiva.

–Y os quiere mucho, al parecer. Soy consciente de que todo el mundo aquí me ve como una amenaza para vos.

–Eso no tiene importancia mientras no seáis una amenaza para Asgard –repuso ella, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema–. ¿Estáis conforme con las habitaciones que se os han destinado?

–Oh, sí. Os estoy muy agradecida –Angerboda parecía divertida ante el deseo de Sigyn de esquivar el tema importante de conversación.

–Si necesitáis algo, no tenéis más que pedirlo –continuó la Princesa–. Por esa puerta tenéis vuestros baños privados, y allí tenéis el vestidor.

Angerboda examinaba todo lo que le iba indicando Sigyn, curiosa y también algo fascinada por tanto lujo, algo desacostumbrado en Jotunheim, cuando vio que el vestidor no estaba completamente vacío.

–¿Y esas ropas?

–Son algunos de los trajes favoritos del Príncipe –contestó Sigyn con calma–, por si desea cambiarse de ropa aquí.

La bella giganta enarcó una ceja, asombrada. Sigyn no sólo había supuesto que Loki iba a pasar las noches con ella, sino que se había anticipado a tal posibilidad.

–Sois una mujer muy tolerante, Princesa. E inteligente.

–Ni una cosa ni otra, dama Angerboda –en la voz de Sigyn había cierta tensión contenida–, pero no voy a desperdiciar mis energías luchando contra algo que no puedo cambiar. Sólo deseo que, ocurra lo que ocurra, todo redunde en beneficio de Asgard.

–Lo cual os honra. Pese a la diferencia de nuestras posiciones, creo que no deberíamos ser enemigas. Tal vez podría utilizar la influencia que poseo sobre el Príncipe para ayudaros, o mejorar vuestra situación –ofreció Angerboda con tono amable–. Vuestro esposo va a ser un gran hombre, ¿sabéis? Aunque su familia no quiera aceptarlo, está destinado a llevar una corona sobre su frente.

–Mi marido _ya_ es un gran hombre, no le hace falta reinar para demostrarlo –replicó Sigyn orgullosamente, y se encaminó hacia la puerta–. Y gracias por vuestro ofrecimiento, pero no deseo nada de vos ni de vuestra influencia. ¿Queréis hacer algo por mí? Disfrutad de vuestra estancia aquí, complaced al Príncipe y hacedlo feliz. Y cuando estos dos meses acaben, regresad a Jotunheim y nunca volváis a poner los pies en Asgard. Lo que el Príncipe y vos hagan allí no me preocupa, pero si esta situación se prolonga aquí, su reputación saldrá malparada.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Angerboda, Sigyn abandonó los aposentos, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí. Sólo entonces se relajó. Con una mueca de dolor, abrió las manos. Durante todo el tiempo, había tenido los puños tan fuertemente apretados para reprimirse que había dejado marcadas sus uñas en las palmas.

Todo el mundo decía que era muy buena, muy tolerante, muy _fiel_. Pero lo único que ella se sentía era como una idiota.

–*–*–*–*–*–

El banquete de recepción en honor a la invitada real fue aún más fastuoso que la media de celebraciones de la Corte de Asgard, que ya lo eran bastante. La comida había sido abundante y exquisita, los vinos deliciosos, y la cerveza y el hidromiel de la mejor calidad fluyeron como ríos, levantando los ánimos de todos los presentes, o casi todos. Los músicos y bardos amenizaron la cena, entonando las más bellas baladas y cantares épicos.

Todos felicitaban a Frigga por la magnífica fiesta, pero ella se apresuraba a aclarar que en aquella ocasión ella no había hecho nada y apuntaba el mérito a su nuera, la verdadera organizadora. Entonces todos alababan las dotes de anfitriona de Sigyn. Ella sonreía y daba las gracias por los elogios, sin añadir nada más.

Por pura inseguridad, Sigyn había contravenido su costumbre de pasar desapercibida y aquella noche vestía con todo el esplendor de una princesa asgardiana con los colores de Loki, verde y dorado, y ceñía su cabello con un elegante tocado. Lucía realmente hermosa, pero ni aun así era capaz de competir con una Angerboda que aparecía despampanante con una ceñida túnica de seda carmesí.

La sacerdotisa rompía todos los esquemas de los nobles de Asgard sobre las ideas preconcebidas que éstos tenían sobre los gigantes de hielo. Fandral había repetido un par de veces que, con gigantes de hielo de ese tipo, él también se habría ofrecido voluntario para la misión de paz y que Loki no había sido tonto en absoluto al designar a Angerboda como embajadora. Después tuvo que callarse porque Sif le estaba lanzando unas miradas asesinas.

Terminada la cena, Odín levantó su copa de cristal tallado, gesto que imitaron todos los comensales.

–Alzo mi copa en honor a nuestra distinguida invitada, la dama Angerboda, suma sacerdotisa de Jotunheim. Mi familia y yo, al igual que el resto de los asgardianos, deseamos que su estancia aquí sea placentera y marque el inicio de una armonía permanente entre nuestros dos reinos. Asimismo espero que, a partir de lo que se acuerde durante los próximos dos meses, nuestra invitada transmita al rey Byleist nuestra disposición a colaborar y nuestras esperanzas y deseos de concordia. Por vos, dama Angerboda.

Todos bebieron, y el monarca asgardiano agregó:

–Y aprovecho la ocasión para felicitar al verdadero artífice de este proceso de paz, el príncipe Loki –asombrado, el aludido alzó la vista hacia él–. De no ser por su valiosa gestión, nada de esto habría sido posible. Por ti, hijo.

Loki respondió al brindis de Odín un poco emocionado. No se había esperado de él ese reconocimiento público. Lo tenía totalmente engañado, aunque a la vez se sentía un poco culpable. Sólo un poquito.

–Gracias, padre. Por mi parte, sólo añadir que secundo totalmente las palabras del Padre de Todos y que espero que, a partir de ahora, la amistad entre Asgard y Jotunheim sea prolongada y muy… –su mirada se encontró con la acariciante de Angerboda, fundiéndose con ella–… estrecha.

–Lo será –repuso ella con voz sugerente, mientras entrechocaba suavemente su copa con la de él. Casi al mismo tiempo, se escuchó en segundo plano el débil sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, procedente del asiento de Sigyn. De inmediato un sirviente acudió a atenderla, ya que al parecer, la copa se le había roto en la mano. Al presenciar aquel intercambio tan afectuoso entre su marido y la sacerdotisa, había apretado tanto la copa que sostenía que el cristal no había podido soportar la presión. Exactamente igual que ella.

El cristal se le había clavado en los dedos pulgar y corazón, y unas pequeñas gotas escarlatas mancharon la delicada mantelería de lino, algo que pareció consternarla casi tanto como lo que acababa de ver.

–Estoy bien. Por favor, no os preocupéis por mí. Continuad con la fiesta –repitió varias veces mientras se levantaba para curarse las heridas en privado… que era como se debía hacer. El sirviente la siguió para ayudarla.

Loki la observó molesto. Con aquella reacción infantil, ella había arruinado su momento de gloria, el de su reconocimiento público; pero siendo honestos –todo lo honesto que alguien como él podía ser–, tampoco podía reprochárselo mucho. Estaba estirando un poco demasiado la cuerda. Hacerlo le excitaba, alimentaba ese demonio de la perversidad que vivía en cada corazón humano y especialmente en el suyo; aunque otra pequeña parte de él, escondida, era muy consciente de todo el daño que estaba haciendo a su esposa. Pero era una parte de sí mismo a la que se había acostumbrado a ignorar.

–Voy a ver cómo está mi nuera –Frigga hizo el gesto de levantarse, pero Sif se lo impidió.

–No, mi señora. Vos sois la reina, ahora debéis quedaros como anfitriona. Iré yo.

Mientras iba a ver a Sigyn, notó que los ojos de Loki la seguían burlones. Sif le devolvió la mirada de forma cortante. Si hubiera podido matar con aquella mirada, Thor, ellos mismos y los mortales de la Tierra se habrían ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza en el futuro. Pero como no fue así, simplemente lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia el apartado rincón donde el criado se afanaba en desinfectar el corte de la Princesa.

–Déjame a mí –ordenó ella, y el sirviente se retiró con una reverencia. Como guerrera, Sif tenía ciertos conocimientos básicos de medicina que incluían la curación de pequeñas heridas, así que se aseguró de restañar la sangre completamente antes de vendar los dedos con una gasa de seda–. Bien, ya está.

–Muchas gracias, Sif –sonrió Sigyn. Una sonrisa forzada, de circunstancias–, pero no tenías que haberte molestado. Es sólo un arañazo, y…

–Sé que tú y yo no tenemos mucha confianza, así que espero que no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir –la interrumpió Sif, dejando ver parte de su indignación–: Pero, ¿cómo puedes tolerar esto? Si se tratara de mi marido, yo ya le habría abierto la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Sigyn desapareció.

–Tú eres una guerrera, yo no.

–No hace falta ser una guerrera para exigir cuanto menos algo de respeto.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? –por primera vez la voz de la Princesa mostró la auténtica emoción que la consumía: desesperación en vez de resignación– El Padre de Todos está encantado con esto.

–Sé bien que no lo haces por complacer al Padre de Todos –replicó Sif–. Y es lo que más me molesta. Ningún hombre se merece que aguantes esto, ¡pero encima Loki…!

–Es mi marido –gruñó Sigyn, resentida.

–¿Y qué? –Sif estaba aún más exasperada por la actitud pasiva de la mujer– ¿Significa eso que tiene derecho a humillarte delante de toda la Corte, a pisotearte como a un felpudo, a…?

–¿También tú vas a insultarme? ¿No es suficiente con las ofensas de él? –preguntó ella con voz herida, y Sif se arrepintió inmediatamente de su dureza.

–Lo siento, no era mi intención –se disculpó–. Sólo que… me duele ver cómo sufres. Si tú no tienes valor para enfrentarte a él, yo misma le haré ver...

–No te metas en esto, Sif –Sigyn habló brusca y autoritariamente, para añadir después con algo más de suavidad–: Te agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero es algo entre Loki y yo –volvió a mostrar aquella enfermiza sonrisa–. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú –rezongó la joven.

–Sólo son dos meses. Podré aguantar dos meses.

–Sabes que esto no va a durar sólo dos meses –la previno.

–Lo sé –Sigyn asintió–; pero después de dos meses ella volverá a Jotunheim y así por lo menos él no podrá seguir restregándomela por la cara.

Sif suspiró. Le daba pena ver con cuán poco se conformaba ella, pero estaba claro que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera con Loki, aquello había destruido su sentido de la dignidad.

La Princesa había bajado de nuevo la cabeza y por un momento Sif creyó ver un brillo húmedo en sus ojos.

–Está bien Sigyn. No estoy de acuerdo con cómo estás enfocando esto, pero es tu decisión. Aun así, ¿me dejas darte un consejo? Sólo uno, y ya no volveré a importunarte con el tema.

–Dime –Ella alzó los ojos hacia Sif, intrigada. Definitivamente había lágrimas en ellos.

–Que no te vean llorar. Ninguno de los dos. No les des esa satisfacción.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, esta vez más abiertamente; y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–Sí, ya lo había pensado. Nadie volverá a verme llorar, y ellos aún menos. Gracias por preocuparte.

Las dos mujeres regresaron al banquete, y Sigyn quitó importancia al suceso con una sonrisa divertida y un amable gesto despreocupado.

–Tranquilos, no teníais que haberos preocupado por mí –comentó de forma desenvuelta, mientras ocupaba de nuevo su sitio en la mesa–. Son estas copas de cristal tan fino. Se rompen casi al mirarlas.

Loki la contempló con una mezcla de irritación y desasosiego. Al parecer, su mujer había aprendido a ser tan hipócrita como él mismo, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podría seguir estirando el cable de su entereza sin romperlo. Y tampoco quería hacer la prueba, por lo que pudiera pasar, pero también porque, demonios, tampoco se trataba de mortificarla sin motivo. Aunque en ese momento Angerboda ocupara todos sus pensamientos, para bien o para mal Sigyn seguía siendo la madre de sus hijos.

Con todo, cuando tras la cena comenzó el baile, él lo inició con Angerboda. Era lo lógico, lo socialmente mandado, ya que ella era la invitada y él quien había hecho la invitación. Formaban un dúo llamativo, los dos juntos: él, con su armadura verde y su casco cuyos cuernos refulgían cuando les daba la luz, crecido y satisfecho de sí mismo; y ella con su belleza salvaje, ceñida en seda carmesí. Hacían tan buena pareja que dolía verlos, sobre todo a Sigyn, quien se quedó clavada en su asiento, sin desear mirarlos, pero no teniendo más opción que hacerlo. Habría sido descortés cambiar la posición del asiento y darles la espalda.

Sif se acercó a Thor y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que él asintió con gesto preocupado mientras ambos observaban cómo la Princesa intentaba disimular. El dios del trueno avanzó hacia ella y le alargó la mano con una sonrisa:

–¿Me concedes este baile, cuñada?

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él, agradecida.

–Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario.

–No lo hago porque sea necesario –repuso Thor–, sino porque tengo ganas de bailar con alguna hermosa dama esta noche, y dado que a Sif no le apetece...

–Puedes sacar a tu madre.

–Después. Tú has organizado todo esto y la anfitriona estrella no se va a quedar sentada –insistió–. Vamos...

–Está bien... –suspiró Sigyn, levantándose.

En realidad Thor no era demasiado buen bailarín, la lucha se le daba mil veces mejor que la música; pero había que reconocer que le puso bastante empeño y supo más o menos defenderse mientras ejecutaba los pasos, aunque un tanto mecánicamente. De vez en cuando, las dos parejas –Loki y Angerboda por un lado, y Thor y Sigyn por el otro– se cruzaban por casualidad y entonces Loki fulminaba con la mirada tanto a su hermano como a su mujer por haberse atrevido a salir a bailar. Sigyn hacía todo lo contrario: procuraba por todos los medios no mirarlos.

A pesar de todo, no pasó mucho tiempo sin que Sigyn palideciera y se detuviera. Bailar teniéndolos a ellos al lado se le hacía casi más duro que mirarles hacerlo.

–Estoy cansada. Hace calor –dijo a Thor con voz apagada.

–¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire? –inquirió él, preocupado.

–Me vendría bien –Por lo menos, así podría dejar de verlos aunque fuera por un tiempo.

Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo para guiarla fuera del salón y acompañarla al mirador de palacio. Loki los observó marcharse con fría cólera.

En el mirador, cubiertos por el manto del cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas, Thor volvió a contemplar a su cuñada lleno de preocupación.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí –Sigyn se pasó las manos por la cara y el cuello. Sabía que sólo era por la tensión, pero se sentía febril–. Hacía mucho calor allí dentro. Ya estoy mejor.

–¿Y de lo _otro_?

–¿La mano? –se miró los dedos, cuidadosamente vendados por Sif– Oh, sólo fue un rasguño. No hay de qué preocuparse.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Ella se quedó paralizada.

–¿A qué te refieres, entonces? –preguntó haciéndose la tonta, aunque se sentía muy abochornada, sabiendo que inspiraba tanta lástima a todos los que la conocían.

–La verdad, no sé en qué está pensando Loki –planteó Thor sin rodeos–, creía que ya había madurado lo suficiente como para dejar esos juegos maliciosos. Comprendo que esa mujer es nuestra invitada y que tiene el deber de ser cortés con ella... pero me parece que se está excediendo.

Sigyn no contestó. Si hasta el propio Thor, que siempre había pensado lo mejor de su hermano, era capaz de verlo, ¿qué no habrían visto los demás? Y eso que no sabían nada a ciencia cierta, como sí sabía ella.

–Tal vez debiera hablar con él –añadió el dios del trueno.

–¡No! –exclamó ella inmediatamente– Por favor, prométeme que no harás tal cosa.

–¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Sigyn conocía bien los sentimientos de Loki hacia su hermano adoptivo, no porque él le hubiera contado nada sino por simple observación de sus gestos y su lenguaje corporal cuando lo tenía cerca, así como por ciertos comentarios que se le escapaban a su marido de vez en cuando en relación a él. Sabía que cualquier intento de Thor por interceder por ella tendría el efecto contrario sobre Loki, pues lo enfurecería de una forma que ella no quería ni imaginar. Y lo último que deseaba era que por su causa se produjera un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambos hermanos.

–Ha trabajado mucho para asegurar el proceso de paz entre Jotunheim y Asgard –dijo, en cambio–. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Padre de Todos le ha reconocido su mérito. Ésta es su noche triunfal. Está disfrutando, no se lo estropeemos.

–Él está disfrutando, sin duda alguna –asintió Thor–, pero ¿y tú?

Ella se obligó a exhibir la misma sonrisa falsa que había mostrado anteriormente hacia Sif.

–Yo estaré bien –repitió también, como ante la guerrera, como se había repetido mil veces ante sí misma–. De veras.

Thor la contempló con una expresión no exenta de cierto escepticismo, pero tampoco quería meterse demasiado en medio de un matrimonio.

–De acuerdo, si lo quieres así...

–Lo quiero así.

–Está bien, pero si necesitas algo... no digo sólo hoy, sino en adelante; si alguna vez puedo hacer algo por ti, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

Sigyn sonrió de forma auténtica por primera vez en toda la noche.

–Lo tendré presente. Gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo –se irguió de puntillas hacia él y le besó afectuosamente en la mejilla. Thor era tan alto que también tuvo que inclinarse un poco para que ella llegara a su rostro.

–Qué menos, somos familia –repuso él un poco azorado.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver. Eres una buena persona. Tu amada de la Tierra tiene mucha suerte.

Thor estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, tanto por el cumplido como por pensar en Jane. Bajo su imponente apariencia de rudo guerrero y pese a sus impetuosas maneras, su corazón era más sensible de lo que parecía.

–Mi hermano también la tiene contigo, y no entiendo que ese cabezota no sea capaz de verlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, resignada.

–Cada cual ve lo que quiere ver.

Se preguntó de forma peregrina qué habría ocurrido si, en vez de desposar a Loki, la casualidad la hubiera hecho casarse con Thor. Probablemente no habría llegado a amarlo tan intensamente como a Loki –o tal vez sí, la vida daba muchas vueltas–, pero lo que sí era seguro era que habría sido mucho más feliz. Comparado con su situación actual, no habría resultado muy difícil. Pero Thor amaba a Jane, y ella... estaba estúpida e irremisiblemente enamorada de un hombre al cual ella no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Desde el salón del banquete, se podía divisar parte del mirador a través de unos ventanales. Desde que Thor y Sigyn habían salido fuera, Loki no había podido concentrarse en disfrutar del baile con Angerboda ni de su compañía. Ahora su mente estaba en el mirador con ellos, preguntándose de qué estarían hablando, y sobre todo qué estarían haciendo. Bailaba con desgana, sin interés, más pendiente de si podía ver algo a través de los ventanales que de su propia pareja de baile.

–¿Ocurre algo, mi príncipe? –preguntó graciosamente la sacerdotisa, pero Loki apenas la escuchó.

–Nada –repuso con cierta tensión en la voz, sin dejar de mirar por los cristales.

Y entonces los vio, en íntima confidencia. Y si sólo se hubiera tratado de eso... pero además la vio besarlo. Sólo fue en la mejilla –de haber sido en la boca, ambos podrían haberse dado por muertos–, pero aun así aquel inocente gesto lo alteró hasta un punto que jamás habría creído posible, incluso le hizo perder la poca concentración en el baile que aún le quedaba. Se detuvo, atónito y rabioso.

–¿...Loki? –se extrañó Angerboda.

–Se acabó el baile, estoy harto –de repente, un impulso lo hizo volverse hacia ella y mirarla enardecido–: ¿Por qué no vamos ya a tus habitaciones? –le susurró– Estoy deseando estrenar esa cama de aspecto tan cómodo que mi esposa ha preparado para ti.

Ella se echó a reír.

–Aún falta un poco para que termine la recepción, querido –le dijo en tono cómplice–, y creo que los demás se darían cuenta si la invitada de honor y su anfitrión desaparecen antes de tiempo.

–Me da igual.

–¿Tan impaciente estás por tenerme entre tus brazos? –preguntó Angerboda sensualmente, y Loki le respondió con un tono y mirada llenos de lujuria:

–No lo sabes tú bien.

¿Hablaba solamente el deseo, o también había algo de despecho? ¿No se suponía que ya Sigyn le daba igual? Seguramente lo que lo había trastornado tanto había sido que estuviera Thor de por medio. No le bastaba con tener el amor de sus padres, el derecho al trono y el aprecio de sus súbditos, sino que también quería quitarle lo que era legítimamente suyo: Sigyn, lo único bueno que él tenía y Thor no.

Cuando terminó la fiesta, prácticamente arrastró a Angerboda a la habitación. Necesitaba desfogarse, agotarse, dejarse arrastrar por el frenesí sexual en el que ella le consumía siempre. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera dejar de pensar en _su maldita mujer_.


	16. Chapter 16

–16–

–Tu esposa es una mujer muy interesante.

Loki miró a Angerboda sorprendido y contrariado. Acababan de disfrutar de una ardiente sesión íntima y se encontraban tumbados, desnudos, sobre la lujosa cama con dosel de los aposentos de invitados de la sacerdotisa. Normalmente en esas situaciones solían charlar y comentar sus planes, esbozar otros nuevos o directamente ella le hablaba de la gloria que veía en sueños cuando él se alzara con la victoria. No había esperado que sacara aquel tema.

–¿Y por qué tienes que mencionarla precisamente ahora?

Como en otras ocasiones, el sexo con Angerboda –y cuanto más violento, mejor– tenía un efecto relajante sobre él. Yacer con ella conseguía apaciguar todos los demonios que lo atormentaban debilitándole: el miedo, la inseguridad, los celos o la culpabilidad. Con todo, esa noche estaba demasiado alterado y no sabía por qué, pero una sola vez no había sido suficiente. Así que estaba planteando lanzarse a una segunda ronda, pero entonces ella había tenido que comentar aquello. Y ya se acabó la diversión. Sólo oír hablar de Sigyn le quitaba todas las ganas de hacer nada. Precisamente lo que quería era olvidarse de ella, y tenerla como tema de conversación no ayudaba.

Angerboda sonrió. Parecía reflexionar en voz alta:

–Ella me odia con todas sus fuerzas, pero es la que más se ha preocupado por que me sienta a gusto en palacio.

–Oh, ya sabes... la hospitalidad asgardiana –Loki se encogió de hombros–. Además, es lo que busqué al casarme. Una mujer que supiera dónde está su lugar.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, con una expresión bastante irónica.

–Querido, puede que conozcas los secretos del alma de los hombres, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo pensamos las mujeres. Lo que hace tu esposa no tiene nada que ver con el honor o la dignidad. Ella te ama. Con desesperación... –lo pensó un momento, y añadió–... y desesperanza.

–¿Y eso, qué? –preguntó él, incómodo. No le gustaba que le recordaran eso.

–A pesar de todo, podrás contar con ella siempre que la necesites. Eso nos será muy útil.

–Entiendo... –dijo él juguetón, mientras la atraía hacia sí– Implicaciones prácticas, claro. Y yo que pensaba que estabas celosa...

Angerboda se echó a reír.

–¿Celosa? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Es en mi lecho donde estás ahora, y no en el suyo.

–Exactamente –asintió él, y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Notaba que volvía de nuevo el deseo, pero a continuación ella anunció súbitamente algo que se lo congeló del todo:

–Loki, estoy encinta.

–¡¿Qué? –la soltó y retrocedió un poco, como asustado–. Pensé... pensé que tenías pociones para eso.

Ella parecía molesta.

–Yo tampoco estoy precisamente dando saltos de alegría –contraatacó–. Pero no puedo permitirme tomar ninguna poción. Los niños que engendremos...

–¡Un momento, un momento! –la interrumpió él, realmente agobiado– ¿Acabas de decir _niños_? ¿En plural?

Angerboda asintió.

–Los he visto en sueños, al igual que te vi a ti en el pasado. Serán tres. Un lobo, una serpiente y... como una nebulosa... –terminó sombríamente, como atemorizada. Loki la escuchaba cada vez más estupefacto.

–¿Nuestros hijos serán animales?

–No tonto, lo que vi eran símbolos. Pero nacerán. El primero ya viene en camino, y los demás llegarán en un futuro próximo. Y los tres serán muy importantes cuando llegue el Ragnarök.

–El Ragnarök... –repitió él, fascinado.

–El Ragnarök es lo que esperamos, tu momento de gloria, la llegada de la caída de la Casa de Odín. Pero antes de que ocurra, tú tienes un papel que cumplir en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos que precipitarán esa caída.

–¿Qué papel exactamente?

–Aún no estoy segura, pero nos será revelado. Debes estar atento a las señales.

Loki comenzó a vestirse, reflexivo. Cuando Angerboda le hablaba del futuro, a él se le olvidaba todo: tanto el deseo físico como el _shock_ repentino que le había supuesto la noticia de su embarazo. Pero tres niños...

–Hubiera preferido no volver a ser padre –murmuró, un poco para sí, pero Angerboda lo oyó.

–¡Te repito que esto tampoco me hace ilusión a mí! –le espetó, irritada– No es algo con lo que yo soñara precisamente. Tú eres el que se divierte, pero yo la que tendré que cargar con tres críos hasta que sean mayores –su tono cambió a otro más suave y sugerente–. Aunque había pensado... a tu esposa parecen encantarle los niños. Cuando los nuestros nazcan, yo podría enviarlos aquí a Asgard y ella podría criarlos, tal y como Frigga hizo contigo. Ella aceptaría si se lo pidieras.

Él sacudió la cabeza disgustado, mientras acababa de vestirse.

–Ni hablar.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Bromeas? Una cosa es que vengas a visitarme durante dos meses, pero ¿meter tres bastardos en la Corte, bastardos de gigante de hielo? Esos moralistas me harían trizas.

–¿Seguro que es por eso? –acusó Angerboda, empezando a alzar la voz– ¿No será por no herir los sentimientos de tu sufrida mujercita? Aún más, quiero decir. Tal vez sí debiera sentirme celosa...

–¡Es por el escándalo! –se defendió él, pero luego no pudo evitar agregar–: Pero también es verdad que Sigyn ya está aguantando demasiado, como para que también le haga eso. Se merece aunque sea un poco de compasión.

–¿Compasión? –ella soltó una carcajada– Cariño, los dos sabemos que no existe en tu corazón tal cosa como la compasión.

Él no contestó. Enfurruñado como un niño, se dispuso a irse de la habitación, pero ella salió detrás de él y lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda.

–Querido mío, no te enojes. Sólo era una idea, y tienes razón, no era demasiado buena. Si los criáramos en Asgard, seguramente ella los ablandaría. Olvida lo que he dicho –pidió con voz susurrante a un Loki indeciso y aún algo enfadado–. Vamos, vuelve a la cama conmigo. Te he añorado mucho, como para que me dejes sola la primera noche que podemos pasar juntos.

Y él la obedeció, como hacía siempre.

Aun así, al volver a la cama, no hicieron nada más que acostarse el uno junto al otro. Loki lo justificó de la misma forma que se había excusado con Sigyn tiempo atrás: que estaba cansado y que además había bebido demasiado. Ninguna de las dos cosas era cierta: no tenía sueño y no había bebido casi nada, no le gustaba la forma en que el alcohol nublaba su juicio y era prácticamente abstemio. Pero Angerboda aceptó esas excusas sin cuestionarlas demasiado y se durmió enseguida.

Él no. Se quedó tumbado en el lecho al lado de la sacerdotisa, con las manos por detrás de la cabeza y con la mirada perdida, fija en algún punto del techo de la habitación. No hacía más que pensar en Sigyn y después en Thor, preguntándose si alguna vez se libraría de esa confusión irascible que la primera le hacía sentir; y cuándo llegaría el día en que pudiera deshacerse del segundo. Por fortuna, ese día ya parecía tener fecha, aunque aún indefinida, y hasta nombre. Ragnarök... en el antiguo idioma, si no se equivocaba –y él _no_ solía equivocarse, al menos en esas cosas–, significaba "destino de los dioses", lo cual se ajustaba perfectamente a la situación. Hasta le gustaba cómo sonaba: similar a un desgarro y un golpe final, como el que él asestaría a Odín y al propio Thor. Sus ilusiones se elevaban sólo con aquella palabra.

–Ragnarök... –murmuró para sí, y sus labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa esperanzada.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Buenos días, mi señora –saludó Brinda animadamente, mientras descorría las cortinas y dejaba entrar la luz del día en la habitación de Sigyn–. ¿Habéis dormido bien?

–Sí, como en el Niflheim... –masculló ésta sarcásticamente, desperezándose con gesto cansado en su cama.

Se encontraba agotada. Había dormido espantosamente mal, como siempre que se sentía angustiada por algo, y aquella noche ciertamente había tenido motivos para angustiarse. Loki y Angerboda estaban allí, a tan poca distancia de ella, juntos… la simple idea era más de lo que podía soportar, y le quedaban dos meses así. Tal vez se había precipitado al asegurar tanto a Sif como a Thor que podría aguantar aquello, pero no tendría otra opción que hacerlo.

–¿Cómo decís? –la muchacha pareció confusa.

–Nada. Corre otra vez las cortinas –Al mezclarse su terrible cansancio con la depresión, sólo tenía ganas de quedarse en la cama y dormir todo el día.

–Pero... –su doncella vaciló–, hoy se supone que tenéis que acompañar a vuestro esposo y al Padre de Todos a ese recorrido por los lugares emblemáticos de Asgard que van a ofrecer a la embajadora de Jotunheim.

–Maldita sea, lo había olvidado. Qué bien... –el ánimo sarcástico de Sigyn se intensificó. Caminar descalza sobre cristales rotos le habría apetecido mucho más que aquel plan, un plan del que a pesar de todo no podría librarse: como Princesa consorte, se esperaba que cumpliera con la agenda social correspondiente. A Sigyn le habría gustado saber quién había dicho por primera vez que casarse con un príncipe era el sueño de toda chica para darle un puñetazo. Realizando un supremo esfuerzo, consiguió incorporarse –¿Puedes prepararme un baño, por favor?

–¿Ahora? –Brinda la observó estupefacta. La costumbre era que la gente se bañara por las noches antes de dormir, nunca por las mañanas.

–Sí, ¿algún problema?

–No, mi señora, pero...

–Tranquila, aún hay tiempo –argumentó, por si era eso lo que preocupaba a la doncella. "Además, seguro que ellos también llegan tarde. Se les habrán pegado las sábanas después de tanto celebrar su _reencuentro_", pensó rencorosamente.

–De acuerdo, mi señora. ¿Deseáis el agua a la temperatura usual?

–Fría –repuso ella– Lo más que puedas. Necesito despejarme como sea.

Brinda la miró con ojos como platos, pero no replicó y salió a ejecutar la orden de su ama.

Mientras esperaba, Sigyn se miró brevemente en el espejo, analizando su aspecto con mirada crítica. No le gustaba maquillarse demasiado, pero aquella mañana no tendría otro remedio. Estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, lo cual seguramente se haría aún más patente cuando se pusiera al lado de Angerboda y su tez dorada.

Le costó meterse en aquella agua casi helada, pero sabía que era la única manera de espabilarse un poco. Permaneció unos minutos sumergida en ella hasta que la piel se le puso de gallina y empezó a sentir escalofríos, intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que le esperaba ese día, de lo que le esperaría durante aquellos dos meses. No sólo el tener que aguantar el ver a su marido tan manifiestamente unido a otra mujer, sino todas las miradas y expresiones de compasión que ella recibiría al ser la "pobre esposa traicionada". No sabía cuál de las dos cosas le daba más rabia.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unas voces en la antesala del dormitorio. Una de ellas era la de Brinda, hablando con tono humilde y asustado. La otra era la del propio Loki.

–Mi señor, en este momento no podéis entrar. La Princesa no está visible... –intentaba explicar la muchacha, pero él no parecía atender a razones.

–Estoy en mis aposentos. ¿Es que ahora tengo que pedir audiencia para ver a mi propia esposa? –lo oyó preguntar con aquel tono impaciente y arrogante tan característico en él. Sin que Brinda pudiera evitarlo, irrumpió en la pieza contigua al dormitorio destinada a los baños privados. Desmintiendo la inicial creencia de Sigyn, él ya se hallaba completamente vestido y preparado para la jornada.

Pareció un poco sorprendido al verla en la bañera, aunque fue algo momentáneo y enseguida recuperó su habitual altanería, indiferente a la mirada con la que Sigyn le reprochó el haberla interrumpido, tan helada como el agua de su baño.

–¿Qué haces así?

–Buenos días a ti también –lo saludó ella con cierto tono irónico, aunque se encogió en la bañera para cubrirse y que él pudiera ver lo menos posible. Aunque él la hubiera visto desnuda muchas veces en el pasado, ahora la idea la avergonzaba, como si se tratara de un extraño. Después de todo, eso era lo que él era ahora para ella.

Brinda entró en la cámara, algo alarmada.

–Mi señora, lo siento. No he podido detenerlo.

–No te preocupes –la tranquilizó Sigyn–. El Príncipe tiene razón. Éstos son sus aposentos también, aunque no los utilice –lanzó la indirecta–. ¿Me ayudas a salir del baño, por favor?

La muchacha acudió con un gran paño de lienzo para ayudarla a cubrirse mientras salía. A su pesar, Loki apartó la vista, algo turbado. Hacía mucho que no veía desnuda a su esposa y ahora descubría incómodo que la idea lo seguía poniendo nervioso. Y el efecto era el mismo aunque ella estuviera envuelta en aquel lienzo: aún se veía la suficiente piel mojada por encima y por debajo para hacerlo tragar saliva y fantasear sobre lo que le haría si esa criada no estuviera allí y no se interpusiera aquella maldita pieza de tela.

–¿Querrías traerme una camisa limpia? –preguntó Sigyn a su doncella. Ella casi nunca daba órdenes a los sirvientes que tenía a su cargo: pedía o sugería suavemente. Brinda obedeció y se apresuró a llevarle una camisa interior de fina gasa blanca y puños rematados con puntillas. La joven estaba contentísima de tener una ama tan amable, sus compañeras la envidiaban; aunque su amo le daba un poco de miedo.

–Gracias, puedes retirarte –añadió la Princesa; y la muchacha desapareció con una reverencia. Sigyn volvió a centrar su atención en su marido, quien aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y expresión impaciente– Por favor, ¿podrías darte la vuelta para que pueda vestirme?

–Si es por mí, no hace falta que lo hagas –comentó él mordazmente–. No es como si tuvieras nada que yo no hubiera visto ya.

–No es por ti; es por mí –repuso ella–. Eres cortés con todo el mundo, ¿te importaría concederme a mí un poco de esa cortesía?

Resoplando sarcástico, Loki se volvió y le dio la espalda, permitiéndole a ella poder cambiarse durante unos segundos que a él le parecieron muy largos. Al girarse de nuevo, ella ya llevaba puesta la camisa, aunque por primera vez él se dio cuenta de lo sugerentes que podían ser esos trapos. Pese a no llevar un escote pronunciado y a tener un largo apropiado, la fina tela era de lo más reveladora; después de todo seguía siendo ropa interior. Y de nuevo ella se había vestido sin secarse adecuadamente por la falta de tiempo y otra vez eran visibles sus contornos, en especial aquéllos que se evidenciaban provocativamente por su contacto con el agua fría.

–¿Y bien? –Sigyn avanzó hacia él con los brazos en jarras, arrancándole del arrobamiento que le producía contemplarla así.

–¿Qué? –Loki parpadeó volviendo de mala gana a la realidad, una realidad en la que ella era la esposa que él mismo había rechazado.

–Que qué quieres.

Con cierto esfuerzo, él se obligó a subir la mirada hasta los ojos suspicaces de ella y volvió a su actitud altiva anterior, regresando también su mal humor.

–Quiero que me expliques qué demonios pasó anoche.

¿Anoche?, se preguntó Sigyn. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado? ¿Qué podía haber hecho ella para contrariarlo? Se miró los dedos, aún vendados. La sangre se había cortado, pero el vendaje había tomado un pálido color rosado en las zonas donde contactaba con las heridas. Tendría que cambiárselo.

–¿Te refieres a esto? Fue un accidente, la copa se me rompió sin querer –se justificó–. De verdad que no lo hice a propósito.

–No me tomes por imbécil, Sigyn –siseó él, ceñudo–. Hablo de lo que hicisteis Thor y tú en el mirador, a solas.

–¿Hicimos? ¿Qué hicimos? ¿De qué estás…? –se interrumpió al comprender el sentido del reproche de su marido–. Pero si sólo estuvimos hablando…

–No me mientas. ¡También le besaste! –le acusó él, la cólera abriéndose paso a través de todo su autocontrol.

–Bueno, sí, pero sólo fue en la mejilla, y… –se detuvo bruscamente y la indignación arreboló sus mejillas con el tinte de la cólera–. A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Acabas de pasar la noche con tu amante y vienes a reclamarme que ayer estuviera hablando con tu hermano y le diera un simple beso en la mejilla?

–Eres mi mujer. No tienes que besarle a él, ni en la mejilla ni en ningún otro sitio.

Ella soltó una carcajada furiosamente sarcástica.

–No puedo creerlo. ¿Pero tú te das cuenta de tu propia desfachatez? A Thor yo no le intereso, está con esa mortal de Midgard. Él sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo, ¡que es más de lo que has hecho tú en mucho tiempo! Hasta él se dio cuenta de lo que hay entre Angerboda y tú. No creo que quedara un solo noble de la Corte que no se diese cuenta.

–Yo estaba atendiendo a mi invitada –repuso él con voz helada.

–Lo sé. Durante _toda_ la noche –apostilló ella con malicia.

–Lo que ella y yo hayamos estado haciendo no te importa, y además no tiene por qué saberlo nadie. Pero Thor y tú… ¡todo el mundo os vio marcharos juntos! –exclamó él– ¿Crees que voy a dejar que me pongas en ridículo delante de todo Asgard, con esa actitud tuya de víctima y luego buscando consuelo en los brazos de mi hermano?

–¿En ridículo, dices? –Sigyn empezó a alzar la voz– ¿Empezamos a hablar de quién deja realmente en ridículo a quién?

Loki no contestó, sólo la miró aviesa y amenazadoramente. Ella había perdido los estribos por lo extremadamente injusto de la situación, y olvidó toda prudencia con respecto a su marido:

–¿Y si hubiera pasado algo más, qué te hubiera importado? –lo provocó– ¿Acaso cuando empezó todo esto no me diste permiso… no, más aún, me _sugeriste_ que me buscara un amante?

Él recordaba aquellas palabras y ahora se arrepentía de haberlas dicho. Era lo que ocurría las pocas veces que hablaba sin pensar. Curiosamente, eso ocurría a menudo cuando tenía a Sigyn cerca.

–Desde luego, no hablaba de Thor.

–¿Por qué, porque es tu hermano? ¿Ése es el problema? De acuerdo. ¿Y si recurro a Balder? –lo aguijoneó, desafiante como nunca antes se había atrevido ante él– Todas las mujeres de Asgard suspiran por él, por algo será.

–¡Nadie de mi familia! –escupió él, furioso.

–Nadie de tu familia, bien. ¿Qué te parece Fandral? Es un poco fanfarrón, pero muy guapo. Seguro que…

–¡Basta! –Fuera de sí, Loki se precipitó hacia ella y la aferró del brazo con fuerza– Olvida lo que dije. No quiero verte cerca de ningún hombre, ¿me has entendido? –Al verla con Thor, algo se había removido dentro de él, algo sombrío y peligroso, aún más sombrío y peligroso de lo que él acostumbraba a ser, que ya era bastante. ¿De verdad sólo había sido porque era Thor? Porque imaginársela con Balder, Fandral o cualquier otro también lo enloquecía.

Pero ella no podía sospecharlo:

–Lo suponía. Quisiera que al menos fueran los celos los que guiaran tus palabras, ya que eso significaría que aún te importo algo. Pero sé que no es así, y que sólo te muestras tan suspicaz porque no soportas que nadie se acerque a tu propiedad, aunque tú ya no la quieras.

–Piensa lo que te plazca, mientras no te acerques a nadie. Ni Fandral, ni Balder, ni nadie; ni tampoco Thor. ¡Sobre todo él! Si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ti…

–¿Qué harás, matarme? –lo retó ella de nuevo.

–A ti no: lo mataré a él. Ni Mjolnir podrá ayudarle esta vez. Es más, me darías la excusa perfecta para hacerlo y nadie podría reprochármelo; sería un asunto de honor.

–Tú no sabes lo que es el honor –replicó ella con desprecio.

Ante la insolencia de aquel insulto, Loki no pudo contenerse y alzó la mano para abofetearla, y ella aguardó el golpe sin bajar la cabeza, con la mirada serena e impasible de alguien a quien ya no le importa nada. Al verla así, su brazo se quedó paralizado. Una parte de él deseaba golpearla, herirla, pero… otra parte, escondida en lo más profundo de su alma, sentía horror ante la idea de hacerle daño. O, como había dicho Angerboda, _aún más_ daño. Todavía no había llegado a eso.

Además, en el fondo no quería golpearla; lo que en realidad deseaba era otra cosa muy distinta. Lo que habría querido, de hecho, era atraer el cuerpo semidesnudo de su esposa hacia sí y aplastar sus labios contra los suyos, desgarrar aquella liviana camisa y demostrarle que él era mucho más hombre que su hermano, que Balder, que Fandral o que cualquier otro que pudiera llamar su atención.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora Sigyn era su esposa solamente para el resto del mundo, para él ya no. Aunque nunca la había deseado más que en aquel momento, más incluso de lo que había deseado jamás a Angerboda, ya no podía tocarla. Precisamente por eso era por lo que debía sentirse así. Siempre se había sentido atraído por lo prohibido, aunque fuera la mujer que había dado a luz a sus hijos; y eso era lo que ahora Sigyn era para él: algo prohibido. Y por eso también se sentía tan frustrado y furioso. Bajó el brazo, sintiéndose ridículo sólo por haberlo levantado. Ese tipo de violencia era indigno de él.

–¿Por qué insistes en poner a prueba mi paciencia? –murmuró con voz desalentada, soltando el brazo de su esposa.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, aunque parecía de nuevo más triste que desafiante.

–Igual que tú disfrutas poniendo a prueba mi fortaleza.

–Sé que esto está siendo difícil para ti –asintió Loki–, y por eso voy a olvidarme de lo de anoche. Sólo por esta vez.

Ella no contestó, aunque esbozó una leve sonrisa irónica. Encima le tendría que dar las gracias.

–Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho: no quiero volver a verte con Thor –añadió él–. Si te vuelves a acercar a él, acabará muerto. Me llaman el dios del engaño, pero en esto será mejor que me creas.

–Te creo. Y no te preocupes, no lo haré. Ni volveré a dirigirle la palabra si eso es lo que ordenas. No podrás decir que no soy obediente –sin embargo, la dureza sarcástica de su voz desmentía la supuesta sumisión de la que presumía.

No hacía falta que nadie le dijera a Sigyn cuánto odio sentía su marido hacia Thor, y cómo utilizaría el menor pretexto para atacarle. Bien, ella no se lo daría. Al igual que había convencido al dios del trueno la noche anterior de que no abordara a su hermano, a partir de ahora ella misma tendría que guardar las distancias con él. Por culpa de Loki tendría que renunciar a uno de los pocos amigos potenciales que podrían haberla ayudado con su soledad. Otro "favor" que le debería a su esposo.

–Acaba de vestirte –le ordenó él–. Padre y Angerboda nos esperan.

–Enseguida voy –asintió Sigyn, y él se dispuso a salir, pero ella lo llamó para detenerlo–: Loki.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero que sepas que voy a aguantar esto para que la situación con Jotunheim se arregle definitivamente –declaró–, y que nuestros hijos no conozcan nunca el horror de otra guerra.

Él recordó las palabras de Angerboda la noche anterior: "Lo que ella hace no tiene nada que ver con el honor o la dignidad. Ella te ama". ¿Quién decía la verdad? ¿Cuál _quería él_ que fuera la verdad?

–Tú hazlo por el motivo que quieras, pero hazlo en silencio –repuso cortante, y salió de la habitación. Antes de abandonarla, aún pudo oír que ella le replicaba:

–¿Y qué te crees que estoy haciendo?

–*–*–*–*–*–

Los días pasaron y, al igual que durante su estancia en Jotunheim, Loki no pasó una sola de esas noches en otro sitio que no fueran los aposentos de Angerboda. Al final, el escándalo, al menos en el propio palacio, era tan notorio que la propia Frigga se vio obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto:

–Hijo mío, ¿qué es lo que haces con esa mujer? –lo confrontó al final.

–¿Qué crees tú que hago, madre? –repuso él con voz helada– ¿También vas a dar tú crédito a los rumores?

–¡Pero es que ya no son sólo rumores! Todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurre entre esa sacerdotisa Angerboda y tú. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que le estás haciendo pasar a tu pobre esposa?

–Sigyn está perfectamente –afirmó él con el mayor de los descaros–. ¿O la has visto quejarse alguna vez?

Frigga se dio cuenta de que tenía que desistir: nunca lo haría cambiar de opinión ni apelando a su honor, ni a su sentido del deber, ni al de esposo, ni de padre, ni de nada. Sólo esperaba que cuando Angerboda se marchara, aquella aventura inadmisible terminara de una vez por todas. Sentía una profunda lástima por su nuera.

Aunque a decir verdad, había que admitir que Loki había tenido razón al señalar que Sigyn nunca había protestado por la situación. Durante aquellos dos meses, ella no se quejó ni mencionó siquiera el tema con nadie ni en una sola ocasión; incluso parecía negarlo con fuerza y desentenderse cada vez que alguien aludía al asunto. Por lo que se deducía de su actitud, Loki empezó a creer que realmente a ella ya no le importaba lo que él hiciera o dejase de hacer. Tal vez había estado equivocado y la noche del banquete sólo se había imaginado que ella lo pasaba mal; o quizás lo había deseado con afán egoísta, y había visto sólo lo que había querido ver. En ese caso, también Angerboda se equivocaba: Sigyn no le amaba, por lo menos ya no. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, pero eso había acabado. Lo cual demostraba su teoría de que sólo había estado enamorada de una imagen falsa de él, por lo que ese amor había muerto fácilmente cuando se había acabado su etapa de idealizarle como una estúpida adolescente.

Mejor, así ya no tendría ese dilema. Tenía que dejar de obsesionarse con ella y centrarse en aquellas obsesiones que _sí_ que le resultaban útiles: acabar con Thor, mantener su relación con Angerboda, sobre todo para engendrar aquellos hijos que lo ayudarían en su conquista; y desatar el Ragnarök. Especialmente eso último.

Pero, como en otras ocasiones, erraba del todo al suponer que adivinaba lo que pasaba por el corazón y la mente de su mujer. Ella nunca lo había amado más que entonces, y nunca sufrió tanto como durante aquellas semanas. Su indiferencia era una mera fachada, tan falsa como la imagen de respetabilidad del propio Loki. Tras esa fachada sentía una desesperación tan inmensa que cada día era una verdadera tortura para ella, pero su orgullo, o lo que quedaba de él, seguía dándole fuerzas para no derrumbarse cada vez que los veía juntos, o cada vez que alguien la miraba con el "pobrecita Sigyn" reflejado en el rostro. Aguantaría el tipo. Sólo eran dos meses. Dos meses pasaban rápido –_mentira_–; y demostraría a Loki, a aquella zorra de Jotunheim, a sus suegros y a todo el reino si hacía falta, la dignidad con la que una Princesa podía sobrellevar aquella durísima prueba.

Pero eso no la consolaba cuando, por ejemplo, veía a Loki y Angerboda paseando juntos por los jardines de palacio, los dos solos e intercambiando sonrisas y palabras de complicidad. La primera vez que los vio así, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de nuevo de lágrimas.

Frigga, contemplando la misma escena que ella, se le acercó por detrás y colocó una compasiva mano en su hombro:

–Querida, lo siento mucho. Estás siendo muy valiente.

Sigyn se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa apaciblemente inocente y los ojos convenientemente secos.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Frigga no supo qué contestar. La Princesa se había convertido en una artista del disimulo casi tan buena como su marido, tanto como para hacer dudar a su suegra de si realmente sabía lo que ocurría entre Loki y aquella giganta de hielo pese a tenerlo ante sus narices. Si era así, no sería ella quien le diera la terrible noticia.

Sigyn inclinó la cabeza, de forma que el ala de su sombrero ocultó la parte superior de su rostro. Por un momento la reina tuvo la impresión de que su nuera iba a echarse a llorar, pero entonces ella volvió a mirarla con la misma expresión plácida de antes:

–Hace muy buen tiempo, ¿verdad?

No, no lloraría. Se lo había prometido a Sif, pero sobre todo se lo había prometido a sí misma. No la verían llorar, ni ellos, ni Frigga ni nadie. Se haría la tonta delante de todo el mundo, aunque en su fuero interno sí que se sentía tonta, si bien por un motivo muy distinto. Durante aquellos dos meses, se comportó con la mayor normalidad en medio de aquel revuelo de chismes que rodeaba a su marido y continuó tratando a Angerboda con la más exquisita de las cortesías. Cada día se la veía un poco más pálida y algo más demacrada, como si estuviera permanentemente cansada, pero eso era todo.

Y llegó un momento en que no fue capaz de llorar por su marido, ni de día ni tampoco de noche, cuando estaba sola en sus aposentos y hubiera podido desahogarse. Parecía que las lágrimas por él parecían habérsele acabado ya hacía tiempo de tanto derramarlas. Pero el extremo sufrimiento por el que estaba atravesando tenía que manifestarse de alguna forma: así como dejó de llorar, también dejó de dormir.

Al principio, aún conseguía descansar tres o cuatro horas por noche, pero a medida que Angerboda agotaba los días de su estancia en Asgard ella misma también se consumía, porque su insomnio empezó a agudizarse y a hacerse crónico. Al final, y eso era lo que explicaba su mal aspecto, pasaba las noches en vela en sus aposentos iluminados por una única vela, sentada en un diván y sumida en la penumbra, y bebiendo té caliente para intentar aliviar el intenso frío que sentía por dentro. Al amanecer, el agotamiento la superaba y caía en un sueño ligero e inquieto, marcado por constantes pesadillas.

Llenaba aquellas interminables y sombrías noches en vela leyendo, haciendo punto o escribiendo amargas y resentidas cartas que siempre acababa quemando y que nunca hacía llegar a su destinatario; pero sobre todo meditaba, y eso era lo peor. Trataba por todos los medios de no seguir torturándose pensando en lo que Loki y Angerboda estarían haciendo en ese mismo instante en los aposentos para invitados de ella, pero no siempre lo conseguía. Su marido y aquella mujer en la cama, desnudos y sudorosos, mientras él acariciaba sus curvas doradas y la besaba como una vez la había besado a ella, y seguramente con más pasión todavía. Los cuerpos de ambos uniéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, y él diciéndole que la amaba. Lo que Sigyn habría dado cualquier cosa por escuchar y nunca había escuchado, y sabía que ya jamás escucharía. Todas esas imágenes e ideas insoportables se metían en su mente desgarrándola y ella apretaba los párpados sin poder sacarlas de allí.

Así que bebía más té. Y pensaba en la muerte. No en la de Loki, ni siquiera en la de Angerboda, ya que dudaba que la desaparición de su rival pudiera ayudar a que Loki volviera a quererla –eso, si la había querido alguna vez–; sino en su propia muerte. Cada vez le encontraba más sentido a la idea de que podría tener mucha más paz y felicidad si estuviera muerta.

Empezó a fantasear con ello, no todas las noches pero sí muy a menudo. Sería tan fácil… salir a la terraza de palacio, subirse a la barandilla y simplemente saltar. Volar. Y cuando llevaran su cadáver aún caliente a Loki, tal vez éste se diera cuenta de que había perdido a la persona que más lo había querido en el mundo, o incluso de que él también la había amado aunque fuera un poco. Entonces se arrepentiría de haberla tratado tan mal y quizás lloraría por ella aunque fuera una lágrima como las que le había visto derramar alguna vez por su amargura y su soledad imaginarias –soledad... él no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso; ella sí que lo sabía–. Y la echaría de menos durante el resto de su vida.

Cuando sus pensamientos tomaban ese rumbo, ella les ponía fin enseguida, riéndose sarcásticamente de su propia infantil ingenuidad. ¿De verdad creía que, siquiera por un segundo, a Loki le entristecería su muerte? ¡Más bien al contrario! Se frotaría las manos de satisfacción al verse libre de ella. Tendría el camino despejado para casarse con Angerboda y... hasta Odín se alegraría, ya que eso contribuiría a la alianza entre ambos reinos, alianza que Loki estaba destinado a favorecer desde que el Padre de Todos encontrara a aquel bebé abandonado en el palacio de Laufey.

Pero Sigyn nunca llegó a considerar seriamente el suicidio. Era sólo una idea estúpida y deliciosamente morbosa en la que solía recrearse como medio para distraer su dolor. Realmente no tenía valor para quitarse la vida, y nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir Loki la impulsaría a dejar solos a sus hijos. Narvi y Váli, sus hermosos niños, eran ahora su razón para vivir. Sólo por ellos aguantaría, aunque su corazón estuviera totalmente destrozado.

Y lo estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, Loki es un machista de primera, un "perro del hortelano" (en España se llama así a alguien que "ni come ni deja comer"), y un hipócrita que mira la paja en el ojo ajeno y no la viga en el suyo, aunque también influye el doble rasero moral de la sociedad medievalista asgardiana, donde a los hombres se les permite tener amantes mientras que a las mujeres no. <strong>**Pero quería verlo celoso en alguna parte de la historia, por muy hipócrita que quede que él se sienta celoso encima de lo que está haciendo.**

**Aparte de esto, como habéis visto en la conversación entre Loki y Angerboda, ya se apunta a la mitología, aludiéndose al Ragnarök y a los hijos de ambos.**


	17. Chapter 17

–17–

Tras aquellos dos meses, Angerboda regresó a Jotunheim, para alivio de Sigyn, Frigga y todos aquéllos preocupados por el errático y escandaloso comportamiento del Príncipe. Poco después, Byleist y Odín firmaron el tratado de paz que aparentemente garantizaba a ambos reinos una época armoniosa y libre de la amenaza de guerra por primera vez en generaciones.

Los años pasaron en Asgard, aunque de forma distinta para los felices que para los rencorosos. Para los primeros el tiempo transcurría rápido, como un largo y cálido verano lleno de romance y acción. Para los segundos era una condena, un frío y seco invierno que nunca llegaba a terminar.

Thor se encontraba entre los dichosos. Hacía tiempo que ya ni siquiera le interesaba ser coronado rey de Asgard. Su padre volvía a encontrarse en condiciones inmejorables, la paz había vuelto al reino y hasta las relaciones con su esquivo hermano volvían a parecer las de siempre, pese a la tendencia cada vez más visible de éste a aislarse. Pero cada uno tenía su carácter, pensaba él, así que no se preocupaba. Con respecto a él, se lo pasaba estupendamente en sus viajes a la Tierra, viviendo aventuras con sus amigos mortales Vengadores; y en el resto de los reinos con sus amigos de la infancia, Sif y los Tres Guerreros. Y, claro, estaba Jane: la preciosa, inteligente y adorable Jane. La vida le sonreía.

Mientras su hermano se dispersaba entre el romance y sus superficiales diversiones con los mortales, Loki, en secreto, dirigía todas sus energías hacia un único objetivo: fortalecerse y aumentar su poder con vistas al día, esperaba que no muy lejano, en que pudiera alzarse contra Odín y destruirlo al igual que a su hijo. El Ragnarök. Sólo para eso vivía ya y, vislumbrando aquel futuro en el que por fin alcanzaba su venganza y la gloria, el presente le parecía nebuloso, accesorio, un compás de espera que sólo dedicaba a los preparativos y cuyo fin aguardaba impaciente.

Hulk, el monstruo con cuya ayuda contaba para servir de distracción a Thor en la Tierra, no era un objetivo tan fácil como había pensado. El mortal en cuya mente se escondía tenía una fuerza de voluntad fuera de lo común en su raza, algo que Loki debiera debido sospechar, ya que había logrado albergarlo en su interior y controlarlo durante tanto tiempo sin haberse vuelto loco. Precisamente ese control era lo que Loki quería quebrar, pero la sutil influencia ejercida a través del espejo de las Llamas de la Omnipresencia no era suficiente, así que el dios del engaño empezó a adiestrarse en artes aún más oscuras y complejas que las que había dominado hasta entonces.

Antes, se había sentido satisfecho contando sólo con su astucia, con su labia y con los artefactos maravillosos que había disfrutado coleccionando en Asgard, pero eso ya se le quedaba corto, como de diversión infantil. Quería más. _Ansiaba_más; más poder, por supuesto.

De forma que compró e incluso robó libros procedentes de los rincones más ocultos de los nueve reinos, alquiló los servicios de maestros de oscura reputación y hasta mandó saquear –siempre en secreto– las bibliotecas de otros afamados brujos en busca de pergaminos que le proporcionaran los conocimientos que anhelaba: las diferentes formas de aumentar su poder sin tener que depender de artefactos construidos por otros. La magia como tal no existía, pero sí múltiples fuerzas y manifestaciones de poder que otros seres menos avanzados, como los mortales, podían confundir con magia. Incluso había ciertos mortales que ya poseían ese tipo de poderes por simple accidente de nacimiento, de forma que por qué no iba a poder desarrollarlos él, que había nacido con esa predisposición para dominarlos a voluntad, de acuerdo con las palabras de Angerboda.

Empezó con lo básico para poder penetrar en la mente y el inconsciente de Hulk y de su anfitrión: la telepatía. Controlar las mentes y manejar a otros como a marionetas era uno de sus poderes favoritos. Por desgracia tenía sus límites: no podía manejar a gente con cierta fuerza de voluntad como Thor u Odín, pero aun así era divertido. La telequinesis vino después, y era un poder muy útil, al igual que la proyección astral y el teletransporte, la capacidad de proyectar ilusiones –adiós a esos estúpidos aparatos holográficos que había usado hasta entonces, y que corrían el peligro de atascarse en el momento menos oportuno– y modificar su aspecto hasta adoptar completamente la apariencia de otra persona. Antes le habían llamado "hechicero", pero era _ahora_cuando era un hechicero de verdad.

Pero fue aún más allá y comenzó a explorar también los límites entre la vida y la muerte y la posibilidad de recurrir a fuerzas más allá del control de ninguna raza viva. La invocación de muertos y espíritus diabólicos le llamaba poderosamente la atención, y también realizó experimentos en dicho sentido. Surtur, el demonio del fuego; o su propio antepasado Ymir, del cual se decía que había sido el gigante de hielo más fuerte y peligroso que había existido… cualquiera de ellos podía resultarle un poderoso aliado cuando llegara el momento, si aprendía a convocarlos y mantenerlos bajo su control.

Aquella dedicación fanática a su meta primordial y a desarrollar aquellos poderes que lo llevarían al triunfo había provocado ciertos cambios en Loki, unos cambios ligeros en algunos aspectos y ciertamente palpables en otros. El más profundo, empero, era el más oculto: en el ámbito de sus emociones y sus pensamientos. Con los años había conseguido cimentar tanto la capa de hielo que cubría su corazón que ya prácticamente nunca se veía nada desde el exterior. Ya jamás se dejaba dominar por sus emociones, si es que conservaba alguna. Se había encerrado tanto en sí mismo y en sus ansias de poder que parecía casi por completo desconectado de la realidad externa a él.

Eso también se había reflejado, aunque de manera más sutil, en su físico. Tantas noches en vela buscando el dominio perfecto de aquellos poderes y su desinterés por su salud le habían hecho perder peso, apareciendo más pálido y enjuto que de costumbre. También había descuidado el interés que durante su juventud había tenido en su aspecto, y ahora su negro cabello le caía lacio por debajo de la nuca, sin que quisiera molestarse en cortárselo; y sus ojos se veían casi siempre opacos, flemáticos, si bien nunca dejaron de emitir esa tenue luz verde que parecía avisar de los hondos avernos que se escondían tras aquella indiferencia. Su apariencia, que podría calificarse como de oscura belleza, era más imponente aún, y fundamentalmente _siniestra_. Su presencia confundía y perturbaba a la mayor parte de la gente, ya que era difícil asimilar aquel inquietante y silencioso exterior a su imagen de respetado Príncipe asgardiano y perfecto padre de familia.

El joven confuso, resentido y en ocasiones rabioso que había sido había dado paso a un hombre maduro y aún más helado que su reino de origen, de forma que ya no necesitaba fingir que no le importaba nada, puesto que, exceptuando un par de cosas, efectivamente era cierto. Incluso su frenética y carnal pasión por Angerboda fue apagándose con los años al igual que se había apagado la que había sentido hacia Sigyn, convirtiéndose su relación más bien en cierta camaradería basada en los intereses que tenían en común. Aun así, continuó viéndola viajando repetidamente a Jotunheim, ya fuera de forma oficial a través del Puente Arco Iris o en secreto a través del oculto pórtico interdimensional.

Aunque seguían acostándose, su relación era ya más de socios o viejos amigos que de amantes, aunque Loki no gustaba de poner etiquetas a las cosas. Con Angerboda podía ser él mismo, sin importar lo retorcido o perverso que pudiera parecer. Le contaba sus planes de agresión contra Thor, sus camaradas o la gente de la Tierra o Asgard, recibiendo de ella no sólo su total aprobación sino, a menudo, inteligentes sugerencias para mejorarlos.

Tal y como había predicho, Angerboda concibió en tres ocasiones, aunque los hijos nacidos de su unión no resultaron tan hermosos como Narvi o Váli. Eran niños gigantes de hielo, sin rasgo argardiano alguno, aunque heredaron de sus padres la facilidad para cambiar de forma y aún con mayor facilidad que ellos. Crecieron sorprendentemente rápido, a un ritmo que superaba el de los asgardianos e incluso el de los gigantes de hielo normales, alcanzando la pubertad en un tiempo récord aunque nunca se descubriera por qué; tal vez fuera otra característica de la combinación de las naturalezas únicas de sus padres.

Incluso desarrollaron la capacidad de adoptar formas de animales y monstruos, algo que les divertía enormemente; y acabaron prefiriendo esas formas a las humanas o de gigante de hielo, unas formas que la giganta había visto en sueños. Al mayor de aquellos retoños, Fenrir, le gustaba convertirse en un enorme lobo que recorría los helados páramos de Jotunheim cazando y devorando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. El mediano, Jormungand, prefería deslizarse entre las rocas muertas y las aguas semi congeladas de su mundo natal en forma de serpiente gigante.

Pero la más temible de los tres era la menor, la única niña, llamada Hela. Conservó su forma humana, pero nació con una terrible deformación: mientras su mitad derecha parecía el de una hermosa niña muy similar a Angerboda; la mitad izquierda de su rostro y todo su cuerpo aparecía descarnada, cruzada por innumerables cicatrices y de un enfermizo color grisáceo, como el de los cadáveres. A medida que crecía, aprendió a esconder aquella característica de su aspecto con su poder para cambiar de forma, pero aún así aquello la avergonzaba y la humillaba, por lo que empezó a apartarse cada vez más de su madre y de sus hermanos, que conocían su verdadera apariencia por mucho que ella la disimulara.

Ya de niña, empezó a llevar una capa oscura encima y llegó un momento en el que dejó de mostrar su rostro absolutamente a nadie: con esa capa, a Loki le recordaba el Espíritu de la Muerte que aparecía en las leyendas asgardianas que había leído cuando era joven. Al pasar los años, Hela se fue volviendo cada vez más tenebrosa, más sombría; e incluso la propia Angerboda, que no conocía el miedo, llegó a temerla. Loki nunca la rechazó por su aspecto: si él mismo era un monstruo, no debía extrañarle que su propia semilla resultara ser monstruosa también. Además, sabía que Hela era la más poderosa de los tres, y ansiaba el momento en que fuera lo bastante fuerte como para ayudarle en su lucha.

Sin embargo, en una de sus visitas a Jotunheim, se enteró de que Hela había desaparecido. Según sus hermanos, a ella nunca le había interesado el camino de conquista de su padre sino que quería seguir el suyo propio, por lo que se había marchado al tenebroso reino de Niflheim para encontrar su propia fuente de poder. Angerboda comentó que así estaba predeterminado, y que un día todo el mundo sentiría terror al oír el nombre de su hija. Aquello no consoló a Loki, que había perdido a una poderosa aliada potencial, aunque aún le quedaban el salvaje Fenrir y el sinuoso Jormungand.

Loki nunca se sintió especialmente unido a aquellos hijos, estaba demasiado desconectado del mundo para eso. La emoción que había sentido al haber tenido a Narvi y en menor medida cuando nació Váli se había difuminado junto con la novedad de ser padre, una novedad que lo había afectado sólo porque era joven y estúpido, y ya no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Fenrir, Jormungand y Hela sólo le interesaban en la medida en que, según estaba pronosticado, pudieran ayudarle a alcanzar su objetivo en el Ragnarök.

Sin embargo, curiosamente, con sus hijos legítimos era distinto. En su prácticamente insensible corazón aún quedaba al menos un rincón para ellos, un vestigio quizá de lo mucho que los había querido en su juventud. Algo absurdo, ya que al contrario que sus hijos gigantes de hielo, aquellos niños asgardianos no le servían para nada, pero así era. Narvi y Váli, hermosos como el más perfecto de los asgardianos, hijos de la luz al igual que los otros lo eran de la oscuridad, demostraban al mundo que él _hubiera podido_ ser _normal_, un buen asgardiano, buen príncipe y buen rey. Eran la prueba de que habría podido ser tan bueno como Thor, y que su legado podría haber sido tan bueno y válido como el de su hermano.

Además, quién sabía por qué, Narvi y Váli lo tenían endiosado a pesar de lo poco que lo veían, o tal vez debido a eso mismo. A veces iba a visitarlos y ellos celebraban a su alrededor con una alegría que aliviaba su corazón cristalizado, pero que pocas veces quería permitirse porque ya sabía que el dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos afectivos perjudicaba su desarrollo místico, tal y como le había ocurrido en el pasado con su propia esposa.

Angerboda nunca le reprochó que hiciera esas diferencias entre unos hijos y otros: a ella misma tampoco le importaban demasiado sus hijos más allá de lo que pudieran aportar en el futuro. Era una conspiradora eficaz y una amante excepcional, pero como madre no era demasiado afectuosa. Tal vez aquello fuera el motivo de que esos tres vástagos de Loki crecieran tan salvajes.

Él tenía claro que Angerboda era su igual, su alma gemela, y se sentía cómodo con ella, muy cómodo. Lo mejor de estar con ella era que jamás perdía el dominio de sí mismo, al menos en el aspecto emocional. Ella era excitante y le complementaba tanto en el aspecto tanto sexual como intelectual, pero nunca le hizo sentir aquella extraña y turbadora emoción que lo asaltaba durante los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio con Sigyn, aquella emoción que lo hacía sentirse tan vulnerable que la había acabado odiando.

Casi nunca veía ya a su mujer, la cual había elegido un retiro casi total de la vida pública. Tal y como Loki había deseado una vez, se habían convertido en perfectos extraños. Sólo coincidían en las escasas ocasiones en las que Loki, como Príncipe de la Casa Real, debía hacer acto de presencia en algún evento formal en Asgard y ella le acompañaba como su esposa. En esas ocasiones, ambos simulaban ser todavía una pareja armónica y bien avenida, y nadie pudo ver jamás la menor discusión o desacuerdo entre ellos. En la Corte, aunque aún había quien recordaba el asunto de la visita de Angerboda a Asgard, nadie miraba mal a Loki por eso. No era el primer matrimonio asgardiano en el que el marido hubiera tenido algún "desliz" y a pesar de todo continuara funcionando, ni sería el último.

El teatro de "parejita feliz" que Loki pensaba que habían establecido al principio de su matrimonio, era ahora cuando realmente lo mantenían hacia el resto del mundo, con una eficacia que convencía a todos de que su vida conyugal y familiar era todo lo normal y feliz que cabría ser. Sólo ellos dos sabían que desde el día en que él había ido a aquella misión de paz con los gigantes de hielo, el matrimonio había muerto y lo que todo el mundo veía de él era su fantasma. Tal vez Frigga, con su experiencia y su intuición de mujer, creyó observar que el brillo de felicidad que veía en los ojos de su nuera durante los años posteriores al casamiento había desaparecido hacía mucho; y que la dicha que exhibía el matrimonio parecía artificial, como la pátina de una moneda falsa. Pero no pudo averiguar nada, porque los dos disimulaban a la perfección y evadían todos los intentos de la reina por aludir al tema.

Después, al retirarse de esos eventos, se despedían del resto de los invitados y luego se marchaban con ella tomándole cariñosamente del brazo, como el matrimonio unido que decían ser. Sólo cuando ya nadie podía verlos, ni siquiera los guardias, se soltaban tan rápidamente como si les repeliera el contacto del otro, y por último él la dejaba en la puerta de sus aposentos, para a continuación tomar camino de los suyos propios o de su estudio. Durante aquellos recorridos, los únicos momentos en que estaban a solas, se mantenían en silencio: no tenían nada que decirse. De vez en cuando hablaban de sus hijos, la única cosa que tenían ya en común, pero eso era todo. Dos totales desconocidos el uno para el otro. Eso era lo que él había querido.

Excluyendo esos eventos formales, marido y mujer no se veían en absoluto pese a que sus habitaciones estaban bastante cerca la una de la otra, si bien Loki apenas utilizaba la suya. Se pasaba todas las noches en su estudio fortaleciendo sus poderes y dedicaba el día a dormir, o a pasear dejando vagar sus oscuros pensamientos si éstos eran tan intensos que le robaban el sueño. Si alguna vez, por casualidad, se cruzaban en los pasillos del amplio palacio de Odín, se saludaban con una cortés inclinación de cabeza como simples conocidos a los que uniera una amistad superficial, o ni siquiera eso.

En algunas ocasiones, las noches que sucedían a esos encuentros fortuitos, a él le costaba un poco más concentrarse en sus hechizos. Sin que lo pudiera evitar le venían a la cabeza recuerdos de ella y de los primeros años de su matrimonio, cuando él _casi_creía haberse enamorado de ella y _casi_había creído ser feliz. Recuerdos vanos, inconvenientes, inútiles, que se interponían entre él y sus prácticas, ensombreciendo un poco su voluntad como un nubarrón que oculta el sol; recuerdos que el llamado dios del engaño apartaba de su mente con la rapidez y la incomodidad con la que se espanta a un mosquito inoportuno.

A pesar de su supuesta indiferencia hacia ella, un par de veces había mandado espiarla por pura curiosidad, y los informes la mostraban dedicándose devotamente a la crianza de Narvi y Váli. Algo que el príncipe no podía negar, pese a su mala –casi inexistente– relación con ella, era que Sigyn era una madre entregada y amorosa, casi demasiado.

Nunca le descubrieron ningún amante; aparte de sus hijos, lo único que parecía interesarle era leer y estudiar. Para entonces, Sigyn había tenido tiempo de cultivarse lo suficiente y en aquel momento era considerada una de las damas más instruidas de la nobleza asgardiana y una gran mecenas de artistas e intelectuales.

Loki le dejaba hacer; su pequeño hobby no le molestaba y la mantenía entretenida, lo que ayudaba a que a él lo dejara en paz. Además, gracias a eso se había vuelto extremadamente popular entre el pueblo llano, al contrario que él mismo. Los plebeyos ahora volvían a temerle por culpa de su tétrico aspecto y su distanciamiento de todo, y por el contrario a ella la adoraban por su apoyo a la cultura y a la caridad. Le daba igual. A él sólo le importaba la opinión de la Corte y la nobleza de Asgard, los que realmente contaban. Cuando hiciera caer a la Casa de Odín y conquistara el trono, los aplastaría a todos ellos y a cualquiera que no le hubiera mostrado respeto.

De todos modos, no sólo él había cambiado con los años; Sigyn también era una persona completamente distinta ahora. La doncella dulce e inocente que había admirado a su señor desde la distancia había desaparecido, como también la joven esposa cariñosa y adorable que disfrutaba abrazando a Loki, escuchándolo y animándolo. Ninguna de esas dos Sigyn existía ya.

La actual Sigyn, Princesa consorte de Asgard, una verdadera Princesa a juzgar por sus maneras, culta, elegante y aún muy hermosa pero de ademán triste, era una versión en femenino del propio Loki: reservada y sombría, una perfecta actriz ocultando sus sentimientos y cerrada a casi cualquier emoción. Ni siquiera mostraba ya el menor interés por la relación de éste con Angerboda. En los años transcurridos desde la visita de ésta a Asgard, ella nunca había vuelto a aludir a la sacerdotisa, como si nunca hubiese existido, o como si ya no le importara que su marido y ella continuaran juntos. Sí que le importaba, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

El tiempo había mitigado aquel terrible desconsuelo y soledad que la habían golpeado casi mortalmente durante los primeros tiempos después de su separación extraoficial de su marido. Se sentía avergonzada e indignada consigo misma por haber pensado siquiera en el suicidio por culpa de un hombre que, viéndolo racionalmente, nunca la había querido y que por tanto no merecía los ríos de lágrimas que había llorado por él. El destino y tal vez sus propios errores la habían llevado a esa situación, y ella debía aceptarlo resignadamente y tratar de vivir con ello.

El sentimiento de abandono seguía allí, sin embargo; y aún dolía, pero más en su orgullo que en su corazón, pensaba. Aunque la habitación de Loki estuviera a pocos pasos de la de ella, fácilmente hubiera podido estar en otro mundo por lo que a ella respectaba. Se sentía como una viuda sin serlo; repudiada a pesar de conservar casi todos sus derechos como esposa. Todos, salvo el de tener a su marido… pero ya le daba igual. Había aprendido a tomárselo con filosofía, aunque algunas noches aún sentía tanta nostalgia de él que le daban deseos de llorar. Pero hacía mucho que no lloraba. Ya no era una chiquilla como para estar lamentándose por penas amorosas.

La única excepción en la que ella no podía reprimir sus emociones era cuando se trataba sus hijos. Al verse abandonada por su marido, se había volcado totalmente en ellos. Sigyn sentía por Narvi y Váli una pasión que rayaba en lo obsesivo. Al igual que para Loki con sus planes de dominación y de derrotar a Thor, aquellos niños eran la vía de escape para ella: el único modo de olvidar su extremada infelicidad, la única cosa que le daba fuerzas para levantarse por las mañanas.

La vida seguía a su alrededor. Y ellos eran dos desconocidos que hacían vidas separadas. Uno, preparando su gran momento de gloria; la otra, sobreviviendo en aquel mundo de lujo y mentiras que aborrecía pero del que no podía escapar, y al que sólo la ataba la vida de dos niños que dependían de ella.

–*–*–*–*–*–

El joven Narvi, el hijo favorito de su padre de los cinco que tenía –entre legítimos e ilegítimos–, estaba a punto de entrar en la pubertad cuando tuvo el accidente con el caballo. Por aquel entonces se había ido haciendo más parecido a Loki con cada día que pasaba, de una forma que casi dolía a Sigyn al verlo. Incluso había empezado a llevar su corto cabello azabache echado hacia atrás, emulándolo a él. Pero era en sus ojos de un verde intenso y en su prodigiosa inteligencia que asombraba a todos sus maestros donde más se veía el parentesco entre padre e hijo.

Afortunadamente, también había heredado algunos rasgos de su madre. Era un chico extrovertido y sociable como nunca lo había sido Loki y realmente seguro de sí mismo; y al contrario que éste, se hacía querer. Sigyn lo había educado para ser bondadoso y humilde pese a su sangre real, pero no había podido evitar que sintiera una especie de idolatría por su padre, el cual encarnaba para el muchacho el ideal de perfección. Ella jamás había tenido el valor para descubrirles a él y a su hermano que su padre estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto.

Era el único de sus hijos por el que Loki sentía aún alguna cercanía, ya que era su primogénito, su heredero, quien lo sucedería en el trono que algún día conquistaría. No lo veía demasiado, siempre sumido en su trabajo; pero cuando lo hacía siempre se sentía orgulloso de sus progresos y de verlo tan parecido a él en cuanto a mentalidad y gustos. Ya se planteaba empezar a enseñarle las mismas artes que él estaba aprendiendo, porque al propio niño también le inspiraban mucho interés, lo cual le llenaba de satisfacción. Era como criar a una versión en joven de sí mismo, con todas sus cualidades y sin ninguna de sus trabas.

Con Váli, por el contrario, no conseguía entenderse: eran demasiado diferentes, aunque tampoco lo había intentado con demasiado ahínco. A Váli le daban miedo y lo confundían todas las ciencias mágicas que tanto gustaban a su padre y hermano, y en cambio siempre estaba pegado a las faldas de su madre, oyéndola leer poesía. Acabaría siendo un blandengue, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Hasta entonces, el día estaba siendo como cualquier otro para Loki. Tras una noche intensa practicando sus nuevos poderes, se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre invocación de antiguos espíritus; era su manera de relajarse. Ya cada vez le hacía menos falta dormir, lentamente estaba llegando a un estado que trascendía al humano, sin sus dudas o necesidades. Su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón poco a poco iban haciéndose más inhumanos, lo cual a él le convenía, porque tampoco tendría debilidades.

Sus autocomplacientes pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos rápidos e impacientes golpes en la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta ni la concesión del permiso para entrar, un sirviente penetró en el estudio: parecía pálido e intranquilo.

–He prohibido que me molesten mientras estoy meditando en mi lugar de trabajo –remarcó Loki indolente, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

–Lo sé, Alteza, disculpadme –se justificó el criado nerviosamente–. Pero… tenéis que venir. Se trata de vuestro hijo mayor. Ha sufrido un accidente.

La impasibilidad del dios del engaño desapareció, y levantó sus ojos del libro sin poder evitar que reflejaran cierta ansiedad.

–¿Qué?

Poco después, sin mirar nada más, casi atropellando a los sirvientes y a cualquiera que tuviera la imprudencia de cruzarse en su camino, Loki atravesaba los pasillos de palacio en dirección a la sala de curación. Al llegar, empujó las hojas de las puertas y penetró en la estancia, casi temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar allí.

Su familia casi al completo estaba ya en la sala. Odín, siempre solemne pero con el grave semblante teñido de preocupación, permanecía de pie contemplando, como velando, el lecho donde descansaba su nieto adoptivo. Frigga y Balder estaban sentados juntos a un lado de la cama, ambos terriblemente inquietos y compartiendo una conversación entre murmullos. Al otro lado, Sigyn se había sentado en la cabecera del lecho, pálida y con una expresión de tensión a duras penas contenida. A su izquierda, Thor le susurraba palabras de consuelo y le apretaba la mano, aunque ella apenas parecía darse cuenta. A pesar de su actual indiferencia hacia su esposa, Loki sintió una fugaz ráfaga de cólera al verlos tan juntos, pero en aquel momento el estado de su hijo era lo más importante.

El joven Narvi se veía muy pequeño, casi engullido por el enorme lecho donde descansaba. Un vendaje rodeaba su cabeza y su lindo rostro estaba pálido como la cera, incluso más que el de Sigyn; aquello era visible incluso bañado en la cálida luz dorada del campo curativo. Rompía el corazón de cualquiera verlo así, y Loki no fue la excepción. Al parecer, aún le quedaba lo suficiente de humano en su corazón como para sentirse afectado por ciertas cosas, y Narvi era su hijo más querido.

Al ver entrar a Loki, Frigga se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

–Oh, querido… –lo abrazó, buscando tanto consolarlo como consolarse ella misma.

–Lo siento madre, he venido en cuanto me he enterado –dijo él en voz baja–. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Estaba montando y al parecer el caballo se le desbocó y lo tiró al suelo. Yo tampoco sé cómo ha pasado. Lo han trasladado aquí casi enseguida, pero no ha recuperado la conciencia. Hijo, estoy tan asustada…

–Se pondrá bien –repuso él, más intentando convencerse a sí mismo que a ella–. _Tiene_que hacerlo.

La conversación atrajo las miradas del resto de miembros de la familia, quienes se dieron cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de Loki allí. Sigyn retiró la mano que Thor sostenía entre las suyas, como si vagamente acabara de caer en la cuenta de estar permitiendo algo que no debía. El dios del trueno no se dio cuenta de aquel gesto: estaba demasiado preocupado por la situación. Se levantó también y se dirigió a su hermano adoptivo:

–Loki, estamos consternados. Pero Narvi es fuerte, sé que se recuperará. Si podemos hacer algo por vosotros…

–Sí, sí, de acuerdo –contestó él distraídamente, sin poder apartar la vista del lecho donde reposaba su hijo. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en sentir odio por Thor cuando veía a Narvi así. Odín habló a su vez:

–Sabes que tenéis nuestro completo apoyo.

–Gracias, padre –repuso Loki por pura educación, pero aquella muestra de respaldo de Odín no lo consoló ni un ápice.

–Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos –opinó el Padre de Todos, refiriéndose al matrimonio y al niño–. Pronto vendrá el sanador a darnos nuevas noticias.

Todos se dispusieron a salir para dar intimidad a la pareja en aquella difícil situación. Balder se despidió de Loki intentando confortarlo:

–Ánimo primo. Sé que es un momento muy duro, pero pasará. Todo saldrá bien.

"¿Saber? ¿Qué sabes tú? No tienes hijos, ni siquiera estás casado" pensó Loki con resentimiento, pero como siempre se las arregló para que su rencor no trasluciera al exterior. Su primo le caía cada vez peor, no tanto como Thor, pero no le andaba muy a la zaga.

–Gracias, Balder. Os agradezco a todos vuestro apoyo.

Una vez solas, Loki se sentó al lado de su esposa. Sigyn no había pronunciado palabra desde que él había entrado allí, su angustia manifestándose mediante una tensión tan terrible que el mínimo detalle podía hacerla explotar. No miró a su marido.

–Antes de que digas nada, no me vayas a montar un número por lo de Thor, por favor te lo pido –le dijo en voz baja y a la defensiva–. Se ha sentado aquí y ha empezado a hablarme y a agarrarme de la mano, no he podido quitármelo de encima.

–Da igual –suspiró él con voz cansada. Incluso sus celos parecían difuminarse en medio de su preocupación por su hijo–. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –volvió a preguntar.

–Quería _imitarte_ montando uno de tus caballos. Le dije mil veces que aún no tenía la suficiente destreza, que continuara practicando con los mansos, pero nunca me escucha. Siempre hace lo que le da la gana y es imposible controlarle –ella habló rápido, con rabia, como si le responsabilizara a él por aquello–. Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Tiene un golpe en la cabeza –añadió con la voz empezando a quebrársele–, y los sanadores dicen que podrían quedarle secuelas. Eso, si llega a salir de su inconsciencia.

–Lo hará. Sé que lo hará –dijo firmemente Loki–. ¿Dónde está Váli?

–En clase, con Kvasir. No quiero que vea a su hermano así.

Él asintió, era la mejor idea.

–¿Qué caballo fue?

–_Viento oscuro_. Lo he hecho sacrificar.

–Era uno de mis mejores caballos –comentó Loki, aunque él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Lo que le molestaba era que ella hubiera tomado la decisión sin consultárselo.

–Ese caballo ha estado a punto de matar a tu hijo –dijo ella duramente, y giró su rostro hacia él para fulminarle con la mirada–: ¿Y tú dónde estabas? Encerrado en tu estudio, como siempre, haciendo Odín sabe qué; o tal vez en Jotunheim pasándotelo bien. Si hubieras estado más pendiente de tu hijo, habrías visto lo que iba a hacer y habrías podido impedírselo.

Él se sobresaltó por el inesperado ataque, algo inusitado ya que ella jamás le desafiaba ni le echaba nada en cara. Pero ella estaba muy nerviosa y él realizó un esfuerzo por contener su ira. Era eso o matarla.

–No es el momento ni el lugar para ese tipo de comentarios –le dijo con tranquilidad. Ella suspiró, levemente arrepentida de su arranque.

–Tienes razón, no lo es. Pero si le hubieras dicho algo… a ti te habría hecho caso. Siempre lo hace –murmuró, dolida.

–Eso ya no importa ahora.

La puerta se abrió y entró el sanador. Tanto Loki como Sigyn se pusieron en pie, ansiosos y expectantes por conocer el diagnóstico. Las manos de ambos se rozaban y, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se buscaron, aferrándose con fuerza la una a la otra. Ya no eran el inconmovible dios del engaño y su esposa traicionada y abandonada. Ahora sólo eran dos padres muertos de preocupación por el destino incierto de su hijo.

–Altezas… –los saludó el sanador, un hombre más bien mayor vestido con una túnica blanca con grabados rúnicos en azul. Loki y Sigyn se miraron durante un instante, y entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban tomándose de la mano. Algo incómodos, se apresuraron a soltarse.

–¿Cómo está mi hijo? –preguntó él.

–Lo hemos estabilizado, mi Príncipe. Tiene una contusión bastante mala en la cabeza, pero aún no sabemos si su vida corre realmente peligro. Las próximas horas serán críticas. Por ahora todo depende de él, aunque estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos.

Loki iba a replicar algo, pero Sigyn se le adelantó:

–Haréis algo más que eso, sanador –dijo con voz extraordinariamente dura y una mirada helada–. Salvaréis la vida de mi hijo a como dé lugar, o mi esposo se encargará de ejecutaros a todos por vuestra negligencia.

El hombre se quedó mirándola aterrado, y el propio Loki la observó totalmente estupefacto. Nunca la había visto así.

–Mi señora… –empezó a balbucear el sanador, aturdido–, yo…

–Disculpad a mi esposa –lo interrumpió Loki con voz tranquilizadora–, está muy nerviosa. Sabemos que estáis llevando a cabo una gran labor y confiamos en vuestra pericia. Podéis retiraros.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se marchó, no sin dirigir una última mirada inquieta a la Princesa.

Al verse a solas, Loki le susurró a Sigyn:

–Haz el favor de calmarte. Yo también estoy preocupado, pero tienes que controlarte.

–¿Calmarme? ¡No me digas que me calme! –exclamó ella, exasperada– ¡Maldita sea, se trata de Narvi! ¡Váli y él son lo único que tengo!

Él entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo una leve luz verde pareció brotar de entre sus párpados.

–Así que lo único que tienes, ¿eh?

–Sí, lo único que tengo; lo único que me importa. ¿Acaso te cabe la menor duda? Si perdiese a cualquiera de los dos, yo… no sé lo que haría.

Volvió a sentarse en la cabecera del niño, como si una fuerza inexplicable la arrastrara a aquel lugar y no pudiera ni quisiera escapar de su influencia. Ya se había olvidado de su marido, y tumbada al lado de Narvi, con la cabeza recostada en su almohada, le cantaba al oído casi en susurros una antigua canción de cuna, muy similar o tal vez la misma que Frigga les había cantado al propio Loki y a Thor cuando eran pequeños.

No pasó mucho tiempo sin que el miedo y la tristeza al ver a su hijo en ese estado le quebraran la voz y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, aunque no tanto como para que Loki no se diera cuenta. Ni el más duro de los corazones, uno que iba camino de ser inhumano, podía mantenerse totalmente impasible ante aquello. El sombrío príncipe se vio irresistiblemente atraído hacia ella y no pudo contener un extraño impulso que lo llevó a alargar la mano hacia ella y acariciar dulcemente sus cabellos. Al instante ella se incorporó y lo miró enojada:

–¿Se puede saber qué haces?

–Yo… –él no supo qué contestar, ni siquiera sabía qué lo había llevado a hacer aquello.

–Te agradecería que no volvieras a hacer eso –dijo ella fríamente, en una actitud hacia él radicalmente distinta a la que mostraba con Narvi.

–Ya ni siquiera soportas que te toque –dijo con voz inexpresiva que escondía un leve tono herido de fondo.

–Hubo un tiempo en el que me encantaba –susurró ella, dándole la espalda y volviendo a recostarse junto al niño dormido–, pero tú hiciste que acabara.

Loki se alejó de ella sin replicar. Sí, era consciente de que eso era lo que se había buscado, de que la culpa de que ella se portara así era exclusivamente suya: de él, de su traición y de la indiferencia con la que la había tratado durante aquellos años. Pero aun así dolía, como en el pasado le había dolido la desconfianza de Odín aunque supiera que también la había merecido y de hecho la siguiera mereciendo.

No volvió a acercarse a ella, y permaneció apartado durante aquellas horas que transcurrieron lentamente en espera de que Narvi mejorara. Habría podido ser más fácil para ambos si hubieran podido estar juntos, realmente unidos, porque al menos así habrían podido apoyarse el uno en el otro. Pero Sigyn _no_ quería su apoyo, como no quería ya nada de él; y en cuanto a Loki, él no necesitaba el apoyo de nadie. Nunca había necesitado nada de nadie… o tal vez aquello no fuera más que otra de sus muchas mentiras. El dios del engaño, intentando engañarse a sí mismo.

Aquellas horas estuvieron tímidamente interrumpidas por periódicas visitas del sanador, que, asustado ante la amenaza de Sigyn, acudía cada cierto tiempo a revisar el estado del muchacho; y también por parte de la familia, de los reyes, de Thor y Balder, y hasta de los amigos del dios del trueno, todos interesados en conocer novedades. Siempre les atendía Loki, porque Sigyn parecía no querer estar para nadie, aunque todos la comprendían.

Finalmente, en una de sus innumerables revisiones, el niño empezó a dar muestras de mejoría, moviéndose un poco y despertando a medias, aunque sin llegar a estar aún consciente del todo. El sanador volvió a examinarlo de arriba abajo, centrándose en sus funciones nerviosas y motoras, mientras Loki –maldiciendo que ni con todo el conocimiento de su gigantesca biblioteca ni con sus nuevos poderes pudiera él mismo pudiera hacer algo y no depender así de los sanadores– y Sigyn aguardaban junto a la cama, ambos con el corazón en un puño.

El alivio los inundó al ver la expresión del sanador, también más satisfecha y menos preocupada que en las horas anteriores.

–Se repondrá –anunció–. Creo que no quedarán secuelas. Realmente es un milagro, el pequeño príncipe posee una resistencia fuera de lo común.

"Resistencia de gigante de hielo", pensó Loki, alegrándose por primera vez en su vida de ser algo que siempre había detestado ser. A su lado, Sigyn rompió a llorar de puro alivio, llevándose las manos a la boca para intentar controlar los sollozos con los que su mente intentaba desahogar la tensión que había soportado durante aquellas horas. El sanador la contempló compadecido, olvidando y perdonándole su amenaza de antes. Una madre angustiada difícilmente podía controlar sus reacciones.

–Gracias, sanador. Podéis retiraros –le despidió Loki, y dirigió su atención a Sigyn. Ella había conseguido controlarse un poco pero seguía llorando, y consiguió despertar de nuevo su compasión. Una compasión que todo el mundo afirmaba que no existía, pero en ocasiones, _muy_ de vez en cuando, afloraba a pesar suyo, especialmente cuando la cosa giraba en torno a Sigyn.

–Vamos, tranquilízate. Ves, no había por qué asustarse. Se pondrá bien –sin pensar, la abrazó para reconfortarla. Ella se apretó contra él, sollozando y buscando su consuelo, y por un leve instante volvieron a ser los mismos que cuando comenzaban su matrimonio, cuando aún no había nada que los separara.

Con un alivio que superaba la simple recuperación de su hijo –una sensación como de haber vuelto a casa–, él hundió el rostro contra su sedoso cabello caoba, aspirando el agradable aroma que emanaba de él, y la besó suavemente allí. Después, sin poder evitarlo, la besó de nuevo, esta vez en la frente; y también en las mejillas, húmedas, calientes y saladas por las lágrimas. Tras una ligerísima vacilación, la hizo levantar la cabeza y buscó su boca, constatando que el dulce sabor de sus labios no había cambiado desde la primera vez que la besó.

Al principio, ella no se resistió. Aunque pareció sorprenderse por un instante, incluso comenzó a responder al beso y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Él la estrechó contra sí, apenas consciente de que lo que había empezado como un simple beso de consuelo se estaba convirtiendo en algo más profundo, apasionado e intenso. Y no quiso pararlo; de hecho deseó que no acabara nunca.

Todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor, incluso Narvi. Durante un momento, sólo existieron ellos y los sentimientos que habían nacido años atrás y que no habían desaparecido por parte de ninguno de los dos, pese a los esfuerzos de ambos por ahogarlos. Las traiciones, el dolor, la culpa; también quedaron fuera. Sólo ellos y aquel beso que apenas duró unos segundos pero durante el cual el tiempo se había detenido.

El corazón de Loki, normalmente insensible y muerto para todo lo demás, revivió latiendo de nuevo con fuerza y clamando por todo el afecto que se había negado a sí mismo durante esos años con la convicción de que no lo necesitaba. Pero sí que lo había necesitado: Sigyn le había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Y ahora que volvía a saborear apenas una muestra de él, volvía a pensar que tanta soledad y tantas noches en vela quizás no valieran la pena, que era posible que el Ragnarök y la gloria que iba a conquistar renunciando a su humanidad no fueran para tanto. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba sacrificando demasiado por alcanzar sus objetivos, y cuando lo consiguiera, quizás luego ni el trono ni el poder ilimitado lo harían tan feliz como se estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, simplemente teniendo el frágil cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos.

Pero de repente, Sigyn pareció despertar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces empujó a Loki hacia atrás con una fuerza desconocida y lo contempló con los ojos echando chispas.

–Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso –siseó rabiosa–. Es de miserables aprovecharse así cuando una persona está tan vulnerable. Si quieres jugar, vete a Jotunheim con tu sacerdotisa, pero a mí déjame en paz.

Él tuvo deseos de abofetearla, pero se sentía demasiado aturdido y dolido como para levantarle la mano siquiera. Él nunca había tenido la intención de jugar, realmente había querido consolarla y sinceramente y a su pesar se había visto de nuevo embargado por aquellos sentimientos ¡que habían estado a punto de hacerle dudar otra vez de sus metas! ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?

Y encima, ella creía que estaba mintiéndole. Claro, él era el dios del engaño, ¿podía esperar que alguien confiara nunca en él? Aparte del tonto de Thor, claro. Sí, en el pasado había destruido la confianza de Sigyn en él… pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos. Había sido un estúpido al haber flaqueado otra vez, y por alguien que además parecía detestarle aún más que el resto. No permitiría que volviese a pasar.

Indiferente a la expresión herida de su esposo, Sigyn volvió a la cabecera de Narvi y comenzó a cantarle de nuevo aquella canción de cuna. Pero aquella escena que antes había conmovido a Loki, en ese momento le producía la mayor insensibilidad. Ahora él la contemplaba con una mirada fría, cruel. Aquella mirada sólo reflejaba una cosa: puro odio.

"Mensaje captado", se dijo. "Ya veo que de veras me aborreces. Pero aún no me conoces. Yo te daré auténticos motivos para aborrecerme".

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí, he reescrito parte del capítulo intentando adaptar la imagen de Loki al aspecto que tiene en la película de <em>Los Vengadores, <em>más maduro y siniestro, aunque guapo como siempre.**

**También, y pese a lo que dije al empezar el fanfic, he pensado que, aparte de lo que muestra en la peli, podría desarrollar unos poderes similares a lo que aparece en los cómics. No en plan magia, sino como poderes mentales. En teoría podrían parecer lo mismo, pero no lo son: en el movieverse de Marvel existen los poderes de los mutantes, así que no veo por qué no Loki, si conoce la forma y con un poco de entrenamiento de su formidable intelecto, no pueda desarrollarlos también.**

**Si os suena la escena del niño cayéndose del caballo y los padres muertos de preocupación a su alrededor, os diré que no me la inspiró "Lo que el viento se llevó", aunque parezca mentira. La saqué del libro "Barry Lyndon", de W. M. Thackeray (tal vez hayáis visto la película dirigida por Stanley Kubrick, que es preciosa). La relación dominante entre Redmond Barry y su esposa, Lady Lyndon, me inspiró mucho a la hora de construir mi retrato de la pareja, aunque mi visión de Sigyn es un poquito más fuerte de carácter que Lady Lyndon, a la cual ponen totalmente pasiva y hasta tonta (claro que en esa historia el POV es totalmente de él, así que no podemos esperar otra cosa).**


	18. Chapter 18

–18–

–¿Que me llaman _qué_? –Sigyn contuvo una escéptica carcajada– Debes estar burlándote de mí.

–Oh no, mi señora; yo jamás haría eso –le aseguró Brinda–. Todo el mundo os llama ya así: la diosa de la fidelidad… ¿de qué os reís?

Sigyn se secó las lágrimas de risa. Desde luego el asunto tenía para ella un matiz indudablemente cómico, o tragicómico. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo relacionado con su marido la divertía en lugar de deprimirla.

–De nada… –no pudo evitar un nuevo acceso de risa, pero se esforzó en parar, consciente de que tal vez estaba indignando a su bienintencionada doncella– Es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida. Pero qué absurdo… ¿Y por qué se supone que me llaman así?

–Bueno, no sabría deciros. Vuestro esposo… en fin, inquieta mucho a la gente. Y ya sabéis los rumores que circulan por ahí, sobre que aún sigue viendo a esa…

–Los conozco –la cortó Sigyn un poco tensa, sin desear que su doncella se extendiera sobre ese punto.

–Y vos sois tan amable y permanecéis a su lado a pesar de todo, sin quejaros nunca… sois un auténtico modelo de lealtad conyugal. Todos los hombres de Asgard desearían que sus esposas fueran como vos.

–En pocas palabras, silenciosas y sumisas como esclavas, ¿no? –apostilló ella maliciosamente, y Brinda se ruborizó.

–No era eso lo que quería decir.

–No, pero es la verdad. No te preocupes, no me has ofendido –añadió, al ver la expresión inquieta de su camarera, y suspiró–. A estas alturas, hace falta mucho más para ofenderme. Con respecto a mi esposo… a la gente le encanta hablar porque no le conoce, juzga por las apariencias. Bajo su aspecto distante, es un hombre muy distinto. Por eso sigo a su lado; y porque es mi deber, claro.

Aun así lo defendía, como lo había defendido en aquella ocasión frente a las críticas de sus compañeras sirvientas, pero la diferencia era que ahora no sentía lo que decía. ¿Cómo podía saber ella si era distinto o no en su interior? Los demás no lo conocían, pero ella tampoco, más allá de algunos hechos ciertos como que jamás se podía confiar en él. Tal vez nunca lo había conocido y en su juventud se había enamorado de un hombre que no existía. Ahora sabía que no había mayor peligro para el corazón que idealizar a alguien.

–A eso me refería –comentó Brinda–. No sólo continuáis fiel a él pese a todo, sino que también parecéis quererle mucho.

"La palabra clave, querida, es _parecer_" pensó ella, pero no llegó a decirlo. Sigyn estaba maravillada de lo errónea que los demás podían ver una situación desde fuera, y cómo juzgaban sin saber.

La gente era decididamente estúpida llamándola así. Ella no era diosa ni modelo de nada. Si había aguantado todos aquellos años no había sido por los valores éticos y morales de la fidelidad, sino porque no tenía más remedio. Claro, siempre podía romper aquel trato que tenía con Loki, recoger sus cosas –las pocas que tuviera– y sencillamente abandonarlo. Sólo que no era tan sencillo ni mucho menos. Loki nunca le dejaría llevarse a los niños, aunque él prácticamente no los viera casi nunca, y ella jamás se iría sin ellos.

Y aunque pudiera llevárselos, ¿cómo los iba a mantener? A ella no le asustaba volver a trabajar, pero nunca conseguiría darles sólo con su trabajo el nivel de vida de Príncipes de Asgard al que estaban acostumbrados, el que se merecían. Si se divorciaba, Narvi y Váli también pagarían las consecuencias. Los condenaría poco menos que a la pobreza, una pobreza a la que a ella no le importaría volver pero que no quería para ellos. Continuando ella casada con Loki, Narvi y Váli nunca verían amenazada su posición de Príncipes de Asgard, y eso merecía cualquier sacrificio por su parte.

Y aparte estaba el escándalo, un escándalo que Loki había temido al principio y que ahora parecía inquietarle más a ella. No por lo que pudieran decir en la Corte, sino por la propia familia de Loki, una familia que con los años se había convertido en la suya también. La única familia que había conocido, y una familia que indefectiblemente perdería si abandonaba a Loki.

Pese a la rígida visión de los asgardianos sobre el divorcio, Thor tal vez lo comprendería –su continuado contacto con la gente de la Tierra lo había vuelto más tolerante con respecto a ese tipo de costumbres, más habituales allí–, y sabía que Sif la apoyaría totalmente. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría con los demás? Sólo pensar en que el Padre de Todos estaría descontento con ella la llenaba de ansiedad ya que, como el resto de asgardianos, lo consideraba una autoridad, un dios entre dioses. Por no hablar de Balder, o de los Tres Guerreros, que no eran familia en el sentido estricto de la palabra pero que para ella era como si lo fueran. A estos últimos Loki no les caía especialmente bien, pero con todo aún eran hombres, y los hombres siempre se ponían unos de parte de otros. Y Frigga... a ella se le partiría el corazón. Desde el principio su suegra se había portado tan bien con ella y con los niños, esperando que aportaran algo de _normalidad_ a Loki. Sigyn los quería mucho a todos para decepcionarlos así, era como si marchándose estuviera dando la razón a todos los que la criticaron cuando se casó con Loki afirmando que no estaría a la altura.

Además, dentro de lo que cabía, podría estar peor. Loki le había roto el corazón y ahora la ignoraba, sí, y se sentía terriblemente sola y desdichada; pero tenía a sus hijos y vivía confortablemente. Y desde su posición de Princesa consorte de Asgard, podía hacer mucho por la gente. Si no se había ido cuando más había sufrido, cuando tan humillada y desesperada se había sentido teniendo que contemplar a Loki refocilarse con su amante prácticamente en sus narices, sería una tonta marchándose ahora que las cosas parecían estar más calmadas.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho en aquel entonces?, se preguntaba. ¿Por qué había aguantado y aguantado en silencio todo aquello, mientras por dentro se moría de pena? Porque le había prometido _a él_ que lo haría. Durante aquella discusión en la que ambos habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, le había dicho "si lo único que necesitas de mí es alguien que te sirva de esposa, lo haré". En aquel momento no tenía ni idea de a qué se estaba comprometiendo con esa simple frase, ni de todo el sufrimiento que implicaría mantener esa promesa, pero aun así se esforzó por ser fiel a su palabra. Le gustaba pensar que ella sí respetaba sus promesas, aunque él no lo hiciera.

Y además, por aquel entonces aún lo amaba con toda su alma. Por mucho que él la despreciara, por mucho que supiera que su afecto pertenecía a otra mujer, no quería, _no podía_ alejarse del todo de él. Como cuando era una doncella adolescente y verlo a distancia era suficiente para hacerla feliz, por aquellos días apenas atisbar su orgullosa silueta le producía un terrible dolor, pero también una sensación de exquisita nostalgia. Era joven. Y totalmente estúpida.

Le había costado muchísimo deshacerse de ese amor. No era fácil olvidar a alguien con el que se está casada y a quien unen dos hijos, y a quien se continúa viendo: si no en el dormitorio, sí por los pasillos de palacio, y en todas aquellas cenas y aniversarios a los que se veía obligada a acudir con él y fingir que aún seguían juntos y felices. Cada vez que él la tomaba de la mano sonriendo, sólo para que los demás lo vieran hacerlo, o la besaba en la mejilla de forma que todos se admiraran de lo unidos que estaban, ella sentía como si le apuñalaran en el corazón. Pero respiraba hondo, sonreía también y hacía ver que estaba tan feliz como él.

Y con todo aquello, siguió intentando olvidarle, con todas sus fuerzas, por todos los medios. Años enteros, incluso tras la visita de Angerboda, de intentar distraerse de mil maneras: lo primero criar a sus hijos, por supuesto; pero también literatura, música, actividades caritativas y cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a dejar de pensar en él. Noches y noches de razonar consigo misma, repitiéndose hasta la saciedad que era masoquista continuar enamorada de alguien que le había dejado tan claro que _no_la quería y que no la había querido nunca. Porque ésa era la realidad, _su_ realidad; y tenía que aceptarla y vivir con ella por duro que resultara. Empeñarse en vivir una fantasía romántica había estado a punto de matarla en el pasado. Y ella ya no quería morir. Loki no la quería ni la necesitaba, pero sus hijos sí.

Por tanto, se había convencido de que lo mejor para ella era pensar en su matrimonio como en un contrato con el que había salido muy perjudicada pero que de todas formas sería peor romper, y en Loki como la otra parte de ese contrato. Y había realizado tantos, tantos esfuerzos por aplastar cualquier otro sentimiento por él, que en aquel momento estaba positivamente segura de que lo había logrado.

Pero él había tirado todos esos esfuerzos por tierra cuando el accidente de Narvi, acercándose a ella de nuevo. ¡Hasta se había atrevido a besarla! ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Tanto se aburría, que ahora quería jugar con ella sólo para fastidiarla? Para colmo, incluso se había fingido ofendido cuando ella lo había rechazado, como si fuera ella la que hubiera herido sus sentimientos.

Y Sigyn se preguntaba: ¿qué sentimientos? No podía creer que Loki estuviera buscando afecto o se sintiera vulnerable por lo que le había pasado a Narvi, alguien como él _nunca_ era vulnerable en ninguna circunstancia. Ella, en cambio, sí lo estaba. Estaba tan aterrada y hecha polvo tras aquellas horas temiendo por la vida de su hijo que al principio no lo había visto venir, e incluso había respondido a sus avances. Y luego, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, le había costado la misma vida rechazarlo y alejarlo de ella.

Eso era lo peor de todo. No podía creer que aún sintiera algo por él, después de todo el daño que le había hecho. Y tras tantísimos esfuerzos por olvidarle, volvían de nuevo las noches sin dormir pensando en él y en lo que ella podría haber hecho para evitar la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida".

Se sintió aliviada al ver al pequeño Váli entrar en su habitación buscándola. Estar con sus hijos siempre alegraba su corazón, y el tener que dedicarles su entera atención hacía que no tuviera tiempo para pensar en (obsesionarse de nuevo con) su indiferente marido.

Para el alivio de sus padres, Narvi se había recobrado en muy breve tiempo, gracias a, tal y como había supuesto Loki, su secreta herencia genética de gigante de hielo, la cual le confería una resistencia física a los daños mayor que cualquier asgardiano. Apenas unas semanas después de su accidente, ya se movía, corría y jugaba de nuevo con su hermano por palacio. Aun así, a Váli todavía se le veía un poco perdido. Lo había estado durante la convalecencia de Narvi y eso no había cambiado con su recuperación.

Su hijo menor tenía en común con su hermano ese amor incondicional y exaltado que sentían hacia su padre, pero en general eran bastante diferentes, tanto en carácter como en físico. Su rostro era redondeado y más dulce que el de Narvi, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y su cabello formaba en torno a su cabeza una corona de bucles de un tono castaño rojizo, aunque algo más oscuro que el de su madre.

Sus ojos solían abrirse de forma curiosa y sorprendida cuando algo le llamaba la atención. Eran de un color granate intenso, casi rojizo, que Sigyn no recordaba de ningún antepasado de su familia. Debían ser transmitidos por la rama paterna, lo cual la inquietaba. No llegaban a ser rojos del todo, como en las imágenes que ella había visto en los libros de los gigantes de hielo –jamás Loki se le había mostrado con su auténtica apariencia de gigante–, pero no se alejaban mucho. Si no hubiera sido por la dulzura que se desprendía de la mirada del pequeño, Sigyn se habría sentido asustada de aquellos ojos.

A pesar de que Narvi se veía como un calco de su padre, Váli también parecía haber heredado cosas de él, aunque no eran tan evidentes a simple vista. Era más tímido que su hermano, más solitario y más inseguro, y con mayor tendencia a la melancolía y a dejarse afectar por las opiniones de los demás. Era como si el mayor hubiera heredado todas las cualidades físicas e intelectuales de Loki, pero fuera el pequeño el más parecido a él en cuanto al carácter. Eso hacía que a Sigyn le gustara doblemente mimarlo, sobre todo cuando lo veía triste: veía en él la tristeza que probablemente debió afligir el corazón de Loki cuando era pequeño y se esforzaba por darle todo el afecto y cariño que éste, de adulto, ya no quería de ella.

Váli no poseía una inteligencia tan deslumbrante como Narvi, pero eso no quería decir que fuera tonto, al contrario. Era realmente sensible a la naturaleza y al arte, en especial a la música. Si aquel interés continuaba, Sigyn esperaba que algún día pudiera ser algún tipo de bardo guerrero, si su padre se lo permitía.

El niño se sentó a su lado y la miró con cierta expresión sombría y melancólica.

–Madre, tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

–Dime, cariño –ella le tomó de las manos, creyendo despreocupadamente que sería un problema con sus clases o alguna inquietud infantil. Por eso lo que le dijo después la desconcertó totalmente:

–¿Sabes por qué padre está enfadado conmigo?

–¿Enfadado? –lo observó. Váli parecía expectante pero resignado, triste pero intrigado por comprender una razón que se le escapaba. Ella también lo estaba– ¿Por qué crees que está enfadado?

El niño se encogió de hombros con gesto apagado.

–Desde que Narvi tuvo la caída con el caballo, padre viene a vernos más que antes, pero sólo le hace caso a él. Bueno, siempre le ha hecho más caso a él, creo, pero ahora… es como si yo no estuviera ahí. ¿He hecho algo para disgustarlo?

Sigyn no supo qué contestar. Era cierto que, con el accidente de su hermano, tanto Loki como ella se habían sentido tan preocupados por su restablecimiento que tal vez habían dado de lado un poco a su hijo menor. Sin embargo, después de la completa recuperación de Narvi, ella había vuelto a prestarle atención y a mimarle, pero no así Loki. Éste, que tan distante se había mostrado hacia sus dos hijos, con el accidente de Narvi parecía haber recuperado el deseo de estar con él y de enseñarle sus artes, conocimientos y todo lo que los padres suelen transmitir a sus hijos. Tal vez el miedo a perderlo hubiera tocado alguna fibra paternal que debía tener escondida –muy escondida– en su normalmente insensible corazón. A Váli, sin embargo, continuaba ignorándolo.

Siempre había sido un poco así. Tal vez Loki veía en Narvi a sí mismo de joven, pero era un hecho la preferencia de éste por su hijo mayor, aunque nunca lo había manifestado tan claramente como entonces. Ella, en compensación, había intentado volcarse en Váli, aunque no sabía si podría suplir el papel de su padre o siquiera si Váli se daba cuenta del trato desigual entre ambos.

Pero en aquel momento se percató de que Váli se daba perfecta cuenta de las cosas, y de que a pesar de su corta edad era mucho más perspicaz de lo que ella, y el propio Loki, creían.

–Mi vida… –impulsivamente, ella lo abrazó y sintió al niño estrecharse contra ella, hambriento de afecto–. Claro que no has hecho nada. Y él no está enfadado contigo. Sólo está… muy ocupado; tiene muchas obligaciones.

–Pero siempre tiene tiempo para Narvi, y para mí no. Cuando está conmigo, parece que se aburre. ¿Es por mi culpa, madre? ¿Crees que no me quiere porque no soy tan listo como Narvi y como él?

Sigyn sintió que el corazón se le partía y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos al oír hablar así al pequeño. Tuvo deseos de matar a Loki, pero matarle de verdad. Ni siquiera cuando se enteró de su relación con Angerboda se había sentido tan furiosa contra él. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese miserable a hacer sentir inseguro a su hijo?

–Váli, escúchame –se separó un poco de él, fijando seriamente sus ojos en los rojizos del chico–. Por supuesto que eres listo. Que no te gusten las ciencias ocultas como a Narvi no quiere decir que seas más tonto que él ni que valgas menos, ¿me has entendido? Que nadie te haga nunca pensar lo contrario.

El niño asintió dubitativamente, y Sigyn continuó:

–Y tu padre te quiere muchísimo, tampoco dudes eso. Sólo que… se asustó mucho cuando Narvi tuvo el accidente, y ahora no quiere dejarlo solo. Durante un tiempo quiere estar más pendiente de él para comprobar que se ha recuperado del todo. Por eso ahora te parece que está más volcado en tu hermano, pero te lo compensará. Cuando Narvi ya esté del todo bien, te garantizo que tu padre podrá pasar más tiempo contigo.

Váli sonrió débilmente.

–Pero es muy aburrido tener que esperar que padre acabe con Narvi para que pueda hacerme caso –dijo, con un tono inquietantemente duro inusitado en él–. Si Narvi no hubiera despertado, él ya tendría tiempo para mí.

Sigyn se quedó helada ante aquel cruel comentario. Era tremendo oír algo así en boca de un chiquillo.

–¿Quieres decir que habrías preferido que tu hermano hubiera muerto?

Váli parpadeó sorprendido, como si acabara de despertar, o darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Tuve mucho miedo cuando estuvo enfermo. Sólo que… no sé. Ojalá fuera yo el mayor.

–No sabes lo que dices –Sigyn trató de quitarle importancia a aquella sensación de pánico que insistía en introducírsele en el corazón–. Ser el pequeño es mucho mejor. Todo el mundo te mima más, y tienes menos responsabilidades. Por ejemplo, mira a tu tío Thor –propuso animadamente–. Él, al ser el mayor de los dos hermanos, tiene todavía más obligaciones que cumplir que tu padre, por eso está siempre de viaje. Como futuro rey, tu tío siempre se deberá al trono y tiene que estar dando continuamente cuentas de sus actos a tu abuelo y a todos los asgardianos. En cambio, tu padre es más libre y puede trabajar en lo que le gusta, ¿comprendes?

–Pero al tío Thor lo aprecian y lo respetan más que a padre –adujo el niño, de forma pasmosamente perspicaz–. Y siempre se le ve mucho más feliz –miró hacia el cielo que se veía por la ventana sin verlo realmente, como sumido en sus pensamientos–. Narvi dice que si el tío Thor no tiene hijos, él acabará siendo el heredero al trono.

–¿De dónde ha sacado eso? –preguntó Sigyn, extrañada y algo escandalizada.

–Dijo que se lo había dicho padre.

–Pues eso no pasará. Por supuesto que tu tío tendrá hijos, en el futuro. Y no me gusta que tu padre le meta a tu hermano esas ideas en la cabeza –dijo ella severamente, más para sí misma que para Váli. Narvi era aún pequeño e inocente como para que empezara con las mismas ambiciones de Loki–. Narvi y tú siempre seréis Príncipes de Asgard, y eso ya es bastante. Deberíais daros cuenta de la suerte que tenéis y no pensar en querer aspirar a algo más, algo que no podéis conseguir, y que no seríais felices si consiguierais.

–No te entiendo, madre –susurró Váli, asombrado. Sigyn recordó con quién estaba hablando, y su expresión se dulcificó.

–Algún día lo entenderás. Todo lo que tienes que tener claro es que eres un niño muy afortunado. Vales muchísimo y tienes una familia que te quiere… sí, incluido tu padre, aunque ahora esté un poco descentrado. Tienes un gran potencial y una vida maravillosa por delante. Y vas a ser muy feliz –"Yo me encargaré de que así sea, aunque tenga que pasar por encima de Loki", se prometió ella en silencio.

Esta vez fue Váli el que se echó a los brazos de ella:

–A veces… tengo miedo.

–¿Miedo de qué? –preguntó ella con extrañeza. Váli no se separó inmediatamente, sino que se quedó pegado a ella, como necesitado de su consuelo.

–De las pesadillas.

–¿Qué pesadillas? Nunca me habías dicho nada de que tuvieras pesadillas.

El niño se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado.

–No quería que pensarais que era un llorón.

–¿Y con qué sueñas?

Él se separó y habló de mala gana.

–Con que la piel me cambia de color, se vuelve gris, o azul… como esos seres tan feos de Jotun… Jotum… –no pudo pronunciar la complicada palabra, así que prefirió cambiar de término–, esos gigantes de hielo.

De nuevo Sigyn se quedó sin habla. Nunca se había atrevido a contarles a él ni a Narvi la verdadera naturaleza de su padre, ni por tanto a revelarles que ellos mismos eran mestizos de gigante de hielo. Desde luego, Loki tampoco lo había hecho, se sentía demasiado cómodo con su imagen de perfecto asgardiano y con la admiración de sus hijos como para arriesgarse a perderlas por algo tan accesorio como admitir la verdad. Sigyn sabía que su marido guardaba mucho rencor hacia Odín y Frigga por no haberle explicado sus orígenes de niño y haberlo tenido que descubrir por casualidad, pero a la hora de hacer lo mismo con sus propios hijos, ella se daba cuenta de que no era tan simple, en absoluto. Era muy fácil echar la culpa a los demás, pero ver los problemas desde dentro era muy distinto.

–¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? –preguntó cautelosamente– ¿Ser un gigante de hielo? ¿Tan malo sería?

–¡Claro que sería malo! –exclamó el niño como si no pudiera comprender que su madre se cuestionara esa obviedad– ¡Son nuestros enemigos!

–No lo son –lo contradijo ella de forma terminante–. Ahora estamos en paz con ellos.

–¡Da igual! Los otros niños dicen que son horribles, malos. ¡Son monstruos!

_Monstruos_. La misma palabra que había utilizado Loki años atrás en la Cámara de Odín. Aquél era el concepto que todos los niños asgardianos aprendían sobre los gigantes de hielo, aun incluso después de haberse firmado la paz entre ellos: siglos de enemistad tardaban tiempo en superarse.

Ella misma había crecido con esa idea, pero ya no pensaba igual. El haberse enamorado de alguien que pertenecía a esa especie había hecho desaparecer bastantes de sus prejuicios con respecto a los gigantes, aunque después ella misma había leído mucho sobre ellos, lo cual le había ayudado a verlos con mayor objetividad. Cuando nacieron Narvi y Váli, ni siquiera se había planteado si mezclar las dos razas constituiría un problema. Por aquella época pensaba que todo saldría bien y que si no lo hacía, Loki y ella encontrarían juntos la solución. Estúpida e ingenua enamorada, tres adjetivos sinónimos para ella.

Afortunadamente, el producto de su unión había sido tan perfecto como cabía esperar. ¿Habría querido ella tantísimo a sus hijos si hubieran salido más como la especie de su padre? ¿Le habría querido tanto _a él_ si en vez de sólo escuchar acerca de su origen lo hubiera visto en su verdadera forma de gigante de hielo? Sigyn reflexionó sobre ese punto, y decidió que la respuesta a ambas preguntas era sí.

Parecía que ella tenía una visión de los gigantes de hielo mucho más abierta y tolerante que el propio Loki, aunque él mismo fuera uno de ellos. Y era una lástima. Por mucho rencor que le guardara, Sigyn no podía evitar seguir sintiendo compasión por su marido en este aspecto. Odiar a esa raza durante toda su vida para acabar enterándose de que se pertenecía a ella debía resultar realmente duro.

No podía permitir que Váli siguiera ese camino.

–No, cariño. Son diferentes a nosotros, pero eso no los hace malos. Tienen su cultura y sus costumbres, alguna de las cuales no podemos comprender, pero que son totalmente válidas como las nuestras lo son para nosotros. Y, por circunstancias, siempre han estado en guerra con Asgard, pero eso ha acabado y ahora son nuestros amigos –explicó, lamentando no tener la elocuencia de Loki, su afamada "lengua de plata". Seguro que él se lo habría hecho entender mucho mejor y de forma más fácil; es decir, si él hubiera estado de acuerdo con esa idea.

Pero ella, con sus limitados recursos, no consiguió convencer del todo al niño:

–Siguen siendo feos. Y por tanto son malos –se empecinó, obstinándose en su idea infantil de relacionar apariencia con bondad.

–No debes generalizar, no todos son iguales.

–¿Y tú qué sabes? –preguntó Váli agresivamente, adoptando por un segundo el rictus despectivo de su padre. ¡Qué rápido aprendían a imitarse ciertas costumbres!– Tú no conoces ninguno.

–En realidad, sí –repuso ella–. Conocí a un gigante de hielo una vez, y era muy guapo e inteligente.

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

–¿De verdad?

–Palabra –Sigyn levantó la mano en señal de promesa, sonriendo.

–¿Y era bueno?

–Cuando quería, sí –suspiró ella–. Mejor que cualquier asgardiano.

–¿Mejor incluso que padre?

–No, pero casi.

Váli sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta de su madre.

–Lo sabía. Nadie es mejor que padre. Puede que el tío Thor sea un poco más fuerte que él, pero en todo lo demás él le supera. No hay nada que padre no sepa hacer.

"Excepto tal vez ser marido", saltó una malévola vocecilla en algún rincón de la mente de Sigyn. "Y ser hermano tampoco es que se le dé muy bien". Pero sonrió conmovida –aunque algo celosa– de lo idealizado que tenían sus dos hijos a Loki.

–El caso es… que ser gigante de hielo no quiere decir que seas feo. Ni mucho menos que seas un monstruo.

Váli pareció meditar, como si recordara algo de repente.

–Narvi dice… bueno, yo no me acuerdo, pero él dice que hace algunos años vino una gigante de hielo a Asgard, y era guapísima.

La sonrisa de Sigyn se desvaneció. Narvi hasta tenía los mismos gustos en mujeres que su padre.

–Bueno, ése podría ser otro ejemplo –dijo intentando parecer animada, pero sin poder evitar cierta tensión en su voz–. Lo que importa, cariño, no es de qué color tengas la piel, ni el aspecto que tengas. Uno puede ser asgardiano, gigante de hielo, elfo, enano, mortal… da igual. Lo verdaderamente importante, lo que nos caracteriza como personas, está _aquí_ y _aquí_ –añadió, llevando sus dedos suavemente a la frente y al lado izquierdo del pecho del chiquillo–, ¿lo entiendes?

El niño se quedó pensativo.

–¿Entonces me seguirías queriendo igual si yo fuera un gigante de hielo?

–No –le dijo ella seria al principio, pero añadió enseguida con una sonrisa–: Te querría mucho más.

–¿Y por qué más?

–Porque al ser más grandullón, necesitarías más mimos –declaró, empezando a hacerle cosquillas para relajar la tensión. El niño se revolvió contra ella, riendo, y luego la abrazó de nuevo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente.

–¿Entonces ya estás más tranquilo con tus sueños?

El niño dejó de reír y siguió manteniendo la cabeza apretada contra su pecho, otra vez triste.

–Con ésos, sí. Pero no son los únicos sueños que tengo. Y los otros son aún peores.

–¿Y qué más sueñas?

–En esos otros sueños, soy un animal. Un perro grande, o… un lobo. Sí, un lobo. Un lobo rojo y enorme, que da miedo.

–Un lobo… –murmuró ella.

–Soy un lobo que corre por la llanura, aullando. Me siento muy raro, como… libre. Pero a la vez, también estoy enfadado. Muy enfadado.

–¿Enfadado por qué?

–No lo sé –Váli volvió a encogerse de hombros–. Pero entonces me encuentro a Narvi, y me doy cuenta de que es con él con quien estoy enfadado. A veces, es a padre a quien veo, y también estoy enfadado con él, pero… casi siempre es Narvi. Y le odio.

Pálida, Sigyn volvió a hacer que su hijo la mirara a los ojos.

–¿Y qué pasa después?

–Yo... yo me… me lo como –terminó como en un susurro, apretándose contra ella con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas–. ¿Soy malo, madre? ¿Soy malo por soñar esas cosas?

–Por supuesto que no, mi cielo –ella lo estrechó de nuevo–. Son sólo sueños, no significan nada. Tú no odias a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

–¡Claro que no! –repitió el niño, vehemente– ¡Es Narvi! ¡Nunca podría odiarle! –hizo una pausa, y añadió vacilante–… creo.

–¿Sólo lo crees?

–A veces me da rabia que padre le haga más caso que a mí –confesó Váli–. Pero nunca le haría daño. Es mi hermano mayor, y le quiero mucho.

–Pues eso es lo que importa –afirmó ella–. Tu hermano y tú siempre os tendréis el uno al otro. Tenéis que estar unidos, es lo que hacen todos los hermanos.

–El tío Thor y padre no parecen estar muy unidos.

–Eso es distinto –dijo ella evasivamente.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque sí –repuso, sin saber ni querer explicar más–. Y vosotros definitivamente _no_ sois tu padre ni tu tío. Vais a ser mucho mejores. Y siempre os protegeréis y os ayudaréis el uno al otro, ¿me lo prometes?

El niño asintió.

–Y yo hablaré con tu padre –añadió ella–. Le diré que pase más tiempo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Váli pareció entusiasmado.

–Gracias, madre. Eres la mejor.

Ella le revolvió los bucles rojizos con una sonrisa, pero por dentro no podía evitar una preocupación mortal. Por supuesto que aquellos sueños significaban algo. Significaban que los hijos podían pagar por los pecados de los padres. Y en el caso de Loki, aquellos pecados podían ser muy graves.

Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviamente la relación de Váli con su hermano y con su padre va a resultar determinante para el desenlace de la historia. Sigyn intenta evitar la tragedia intentando apaciguar su inseguridad, y de paso abrir la mente de su hijo con respecto a los gigantes de hielo para que el golpe no sea tan duro si se entera de la verdad. Vamos, todo lo que debieron haber hecho Odín o Frigga con el propio Loki. Que entiendo que no le soltaran la bomba de decirle que era un gigante cuando era pequeño, pero dejar que creciera con esos prejuicios para que luego acabara enterándose de todos modos y odiándose a sí mismo, pues no es para ganar el premio a los mejores padres.<strong>

**Y también quería explicar un poco el POV de Sigyn desmitificando el hecho de ser considerada la diosa de la fidelidad. Tenéis razón todas las que me habéis comentado que Sigyn sigue pareciendo un poco tonta por no abandonar a Loki pese a todas las perrerías que le ha hecho, y aquí razono un poco el por qué, y no es sólo porque lo quiera (que también), sino por todo un conjunto de motivos. Como siempre, las cosas son más complejas de lo que parecen. Aunque también se puede interpretar como lo mismo que hacía Loki de autojustificarse por las cosas. Un poco de todo.**


	19. Chapter 19

–19–

Hacía mucho que Sigyn no se atrevía a ir por el estudio de su marido, como cuando era más joven y creía que lo único que hacía allí era trabajar en los planos del Observatorio de Asgard. La tenebrosa evolución de Loki no dejaba de asustarla un poco, al igual que todas aquellas terribles prácticas que se decía llevaba a cabo en aquellos aposentos. Qué atrás quedaban los días en que ella no tenía reparos en acudir allí a buscarlo, y le suplicaba con zalamerías que descansara un poco de tanto trabajo y la acompañara al dormitorio. No podía olvidar que de una de esas ocasiones había nacido Narvi.

Sí, esos días quedaban muy atrás y el sitio que hubiera debido de tener sólo recuerdos dulces para ella, ahora sólo le daba escalofríos. Ese sitio le había robado a su marido tanto como la propia Angerboda. Aunque, claro, el término "robar" estaba mal utilizado en ese contexto. A uno no le podían robar algo que no era suyo.

Llamó con débiles golpes a la puerta y no recibió respuesta. Por probar, intentó girar el pomo, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo desatrancado al contrario que en otras ocasiones. Abrió despacio la puerta y entró en la estancia silenciosa y cautelosamente. Loki no estaba solo: se oía también la voz de Narvi conversando con él. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

–Todo en el Yggdrasil está hecho de moléculas, y nosotros _podemos_ hacer que esas moléculas hagan lo que nosotros queramos, con nuestra fuerza de voluntad –decía Loki en aquel momento–. Y también podemos manejar la energía que las mueve y transformarla _en otra cosa_.

–¿Quieres decir que podemos alterar la realidad como queramos?

Él rió suavemente.

–Así es Narvi, pero aún te queda un poco para eso; de hecho es algo que incluso a mí me cuesta dominar todavía. Por ahora, empecemos por algo más sencillo: vamos a hacer fuego.

–¿Vamos a crear fuego de la nada?

–No, ya te lo he dicho: nada se crea de la nada –le explicó–. Pero sí se puede captar la energía que fluye entre los electrones del aire… y_obligarla_ a cambiar. Sólo un poco. Pero ese movimiento de energía y moléculas que producimos con nuestro pensamiento, crea una combustión… –sonó un débil fogonazo, y Sigyn observó con ojos desorbitados cómo una pequeña lengua de fuego de color amarillo verdoso brotaba de la palma de la mano de su marido–, y ya tenemos nuestra llama. Ésta es pequeña, claro, es sólo una muestra. Pero con un poco de entrenamiento se puede hacer cualquier cosa, incluso grandes bolas de fuego que puedan servir como armas arrojadizas en combate.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó el niño, asombrado– ¡Es increíble! Me encanta cuando haces fuego, te queda espectacular. Deberían llamarte el dios del fuego, en vez de ese feo mote de dios del engaño. ¿Por qué te llamarán así?

–Quién sabe. Los plebeyos son todos unos ignorantes –Loki cerró la mano y la llamita verde se sofocó dejando una ligera estela de humo–. En realidad no molesta tanto cuando ya te has acostumbrado, pero admito que dios del fuego no estaría nada mal –sonrió paternalmente a su hijo–. ¿Quieres probar tú?

–¿Puedo? –preguntó el niño fascinado.

–Sí, inténtalo. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Siente el aire en torno a ti, percibe absolutamente todo lo que te rodea: no como objetos en sí, sino como un conjunto de materia y la energía que la mantiene unida. ¿Lo sientes?

–Sí… –contestó Narvi con voz pesada.

–Bien, ahora… intenta ordenar a esa energía que se mueva sólo con el poder de tus pensamientos. Piensa en el fuego y _oblígala_ a que se transforme en eso. Visualiza el fuego, y materialízalo.

Hubo una silenciosa pausa, mientras el niño apretaba los párpados en lo que parecía un estado de concentración extrema. Sudaba, respiraba agitadamente y parecía muy pálido, mientras la mano que tenía extendida empezaba a temblarle. Sigyn quería salir, hacer notar su presencia y detener todo aquello, pero estaba paralizada.

–No puedo… –murmuró el muchacho jadeando, pero sin abrir los ojos.

–Sí que puedes –lo contradijo Loki–. Es algo básico. Vamos, no seas un pusilánime. Puedes hacerlo. Eres mi hijo.

Narvi respiraba cada vez más rápidamente y Sigyn se horrorizó ante el pensamiento de que le estallaría el corazón por el esfuerzo, o peor, que su cerebro no soportaría la conmoción de explorar un nivel tan profundo de existencia de la materia.

–¡Basta! –decidió salir a la luz, y pese a la usual actitud temerosa que mostraba cuando se enfrentaba a aquel lado de su esposo, ahora estaba tan furiosa que no pudo disimularlo– ¡Narvi, detente ahora mismo!

La tenue luz verdosa y humeante que había empezado a surgir en la palma del muchacho se desvaneció, y ambos, padre e hijo, dirigieron enseguida su mirada hacia ella. Narvi estaba sorprendido e incluso se sintió vagamente culpable. No sabía bien por qué, no creía estar haciendo nada malo, pero nunca había visto a su usualmente dulce madre tan enfadada. Loki, en cambio, no pareció intimidado en absoluto. Se limitó a contemplar a su mujer con ese rictus frío y despectivo que había acabado adoptando siempre que la miraba, sobre todo desde que ella lo hubiera rechazado tan manifiestamente semanas atrás.

La tensión entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo y Narvi, dándose cuenta –siempre había creído que sus padres se llevaban bien, aunque a juzgar por cómo se estaban mirando en aquel momento parecía que se odiaban–, se dirigió hacia su madre intentando suavizar el ambiente.

–Padre me estaba enseñado el arte de convocar fuego. ¡Es increíble! ¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago?

Ella habló sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a su marido.

–No Narvi, no tengo interés en verlo. Ni vas a intentarlo nunca más. A partir de ahora, estas lecciones han terminado.

–¡¿Qué? –protestó el muchacho– ¿Por qué?

–Porque lo digo yo, y punto –replicó ella con voz resuelta, mirando esta vez a su hijo–. Y porque no tienes edad para ir aprendiendo esas cosas.

–Pero... pero, madre… –balbució él sin saber cómo convencerla, y de inmediato buscó el apoyo de Loki– ¡Padre!

Éste se levantó. Parecía muy calmado, pero Sigyn sabía que cuando se mostraba así era cuando más había que temerle: tras esa máscara de impasibilidad, seguro que tenía que estar furioso por ser desafiado de esa forma. Se dirigió hacia ella caminando lentamente, y ella intentó encararlo manteniendo la calma y dominar el terror que la embargaba disfrazándolo de indignación. Loki era como un animal de presa: olía el miedo en sus víctimas.

–Yo he decidido darle estas clases a Narvi –declaró él con aquel tono suave y peligroso que le daba escalofríos–. ¿Quién eres tú para contrariar mi voluntad?

–Su madre, y no voy a echarme atrás respecto a esta cuestión. Él no volverá a recibir ese tipo de conocimientos de ti, ni de nadie. Lo que debe aprender, el conocimiento sano que necesita todo niño de la nobleza, se lo puede impartir perfectamente Kvasir.

–¿Ese anciano? No sabe nada. Y mis lecciones con Narvi _van_ a continuar.

Sigyn inspiró hondo. Era la vez que más lo estaba desafiando, y tenía miedo de su respuesta… pero se trataba de su hijo. Por él se jugaría el tipo todo lo que hiciera falta, que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

–_Terminarán_ en este mismo instante, Loki, o si no… –se aproximó un poco a él, alzando el rostro para poder susurrarle algo sin que Narvi lo oyera–, el Padre de Todos se enterará de ciertas cosas que no te gustaría que supiera.

Él inclinó la cabeza, alzando una ceja con una semi sonrisa desdeñosa.

–¿Como por ejemplo…?

–Por ejemplo, ese espejo que tienes ahí guardado –señaló con un gesto de la cabeza las Llamas de la Omnipresencia, apartado en un rincón y cubierto con un tapiz como al descuido–. ¿Qué hace un objeto tan superficial en un laboratorio tan pulcro y ordenado como el tuyo? ¿Piensas que me creo que lo tienes ahí porque te gusta mirarte en él? ¿Y por qué ibas a tenerlo medio escondido si no fuera porque quieres que pase desapercibido? De seguro que es algún tipo de arma, robada tal vez de la propia Cámara de Odín.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Loki se desvaneció. Nunca habría creído que su mujer pudiera ser tan sagaz.

–Y apuesto a que ése no es el único objeto que hay aquí que no deberías tener… –continuó Sigyn– Si se llevara a cabo un registro en este sitio, cierto Príncipe de Asgard podría tener problemas para explicarle a su padre la procedencia de muchas de estas maravillas.

Él se acercó aún más a ella para susurrarle al oído. Sigyn, a pesar de su miedo, no pudo evitar que el estómago se le encogiera al sentir el calor de su aliento rozándole en su oreja.

–Una mujer a la que llaman diosa de la fidelidad no debería amenazar a su marido con traicionarle.

Ella volvió a alzar sus ojos hacia él, triste pero inconmovible en su decisión.

–No me llames así. Te digo eso porque ya no se puede razonar contigo. Sabes que nunca te traicionaría, pero si me obligas…

Loki volvió a esbozar lo que parecía una sonrisa divertida, pero mucho más siniestra.

–Tu madre tiene razón, Narvi –elevó la voz para que su hijo pudiera oírle–. Tal vez nos hayamos precipitado al empezar tan pronto. Nuestras lecciones tendrán que esperar.

El chico, que había observado expectante el intercambio de susurros de sus padres, pareció enojado y desilusionado.

–¡Pero, padre…!

–No me hagas repetirlo, hijo –el tono suave del dios del engaño contenía un matiz indudablemente autoritario–. Regresa a tus estudios con Kvasir. Cuando seas algo mayor, continuaremos con esto –fijó sus ojos en Sigyn, queriendo expresar algo similar a "Esto no ha terminado"–. Si a tu madre le parece bien.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con firmeza desafiante, como diciendo "Ya lo veremos".

–¡No es justo! –protestó Narvi, enfadado. Con una expresión en su rostro similar a la de su padre cuando era más joven, dirigió una mirada hacia Sigyn con la cólera relampagueando en sus ojos esmeralda– ¡Por qué has tenido que meterte, madre!

Ésta no pareció arredrarse ante la ira de su hijo.

–Es por tu bien, Narvi –afirmó con calma–. Algún día lo entenderás –añadió, repitiendo lo mismo que le había dicho a Váli.

Al menos, era lo que esperaba. Los dos entenderían muchas cosas sobre su padre cuando fueran mayores; hasta entonces, todo lo que podía hacer ella era intentar protegerles, incluso a pesar de ellos mismos. Actuar de escudo entre ellos y todos los golpes que podrían venirles por ese lado, aunque eso supusiera que los golpes se los llevara ella, por ambas partes además. Eso era lo que suponía ser madre –especialmente de unos niños con un padre como Loki–, y estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Pero aunque ahora comprendiera que Narvi se sintiera frustrado y decepcionado por no saber por qué ella se oponía a algo con lo que él disfrutaba tanto, seguía doliéndole el odio que se desprendía de sus palabras.

–Ya, seguro… –espetó él enfurruñado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Ella quiso acompañarlo, pero en ese momento Loki la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo.

–¿Puedes quedarte un momento, _querida_? Tú y yo tenemos un asunto que comentar.

Sigyn palideció. Aunque hubiera conseguido una pequeña victoria sobre el carácter dominante de su marido –la primera que recordaba en años–, había desafiado a Loki y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias; sólo esperaba que Narvi no tuviera que presenciarlo. El niño vio el miedo reflejado en su rostro y rápidamente olvidó su pueril enfado hacia ella. Aunque admiraba e idolatraba a su padre, a su madre también la quería muchísimo. Era quien más había estado siempre con él y con su hermano y sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

–Madre, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó preocupado.

–Por supuesto –Loki respondió por ella–. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Vamos, vete ya.

–Pero…

–¡_Obedece_! –rugió él, sobresaltando al muchacho. Lanzando una última mirada inquieta hacia su madre, pero incapaz de desobedecer a su padre, Narvi retrocedió y salió corriendo del estudio.

Sigyn se sintió un poco aliviada, pero no mucho. Volvió la vista hacia su esposo, quien aún la tenía firmemente sujeta, aunque sin llegar a hacerle del todo daño, y la miraba como un leopardo a su presa. No sabía qué había llegado a hacerle ella, pero últimamente parecía que la miraba de forma más cruel que de costumbre. Pero a su marido no le hacía falta mucho para odiar a la gente. Si los demás no le daban motivos reales para hacerlo, se los inventaba.

Cerró los ojos, temblando. Él nunca había llegado a pegarla realmente –casi toda su violencia había sido siempre psicológica, era su especialidad–, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y ella nunca lo había desafiado en público antes, en especial delante del hijo que tanto lo veneraba.

Pero él la soltó, divertido:

–¿Por qué esa cara de terror, Sigyn? Cualquiera diría que voy a matarte.

Ella se sintió aturdida.

–Yo… creía que…

–…Que iba a golpearte o algo así. Para ser mi mujer, tienes un concepto pésimo de mí. Deberías saber ya que ése no es mi estilo –comentó, apoyándose sobre el tablero de su mesa y cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Por qué no quieres que Narvi aprenda mis artes? ¿Al igual que el populacho, también tú desprecias lo que hago?

Sigyn, algo sorprendida pero también más aliviada al ver que su marido era tan frío que ya ni siquiera parecía interesado en manifestar su ira violentamente, intentó explicarse. Tal vez sí fuera posible que los dos aún pudieran hablar como personas civilizadas.

–En absoluto, de hecho creo que hay muy pocas personas con el talento para dominar como tú algo tan profundo y complejo. Pero por eso mismo no quiero que Narvi empiece a meterse en ese mundo. Es muy joven y hace muy poco que salió del accidente, tal vez aún no esté totalmente recuperado. Ese tipo de cosas que quieres enseñarle… son demasiado peligrosas para él.

–¿Peligrosas? Nah… –la contradijo con tono desdeñoso– No teniéndome a mí de guía.

–Aun así. El cultivar esos… _poderes_, o lo que sea, exige mucho más allá de un entrenamiento normal. Hay que pagar un alto precio por dominar los arcanos secretos del universo, Loki. Mírate a ti mismo –se acercó un poco, tratando de convencerlo–, te estás consumiendo. Ser un auténtico hechicero está acabando con tu salud y con tu cordura.

Él le devolvió una fría mirada.

–No creo que en nuestro contrato de matrimonio esté especificado que puedas decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

–No, no puedo –ella suspiró–. Si quieres autodestruirte, es cosa tuya. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que le hagas lo mismo a Narvi. Si él parece haber elegido ese camino, es por la devoción que siente hacia ti, no por una decisión consciente y meditada como tú. Sólo quiere imitarte, como cuando montó ese maldito caballo salvaje. Y si no consiguió matarse con el caballo, puede que no tenga tanta suerte esta vez. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿O te da igual lo que le pase?

Loki levantó la cabeza con expresión altiva.

–Me importa mucho mi hijo, y creo que más que a ti. Siempre lo has sobreprotegido desde pequeño; lo has hecho con los dos. Has hecho todo lo posible para que se conviertan en unos cobardes, pegados todo el día a tus faldas. Con Váli casi lo has conseguido, pero Narvi vale demasiado para que permita que dejes desperdiciar su potencial.

–¿Eso es lo que piensas de Váli? –ella empezó a indignarse– ¿Que es un cobarde pegado a mis faldas?

Él se apartó de la mesa y comenzó a pasear por el estudio. Parecía aburrido sólo por tener que estar tanto tiempo discutiendo con ella.

–Tú dirás –se encogió de hombros–. Todo el día con esa música, y leyendo poesía...

–A ti también te gustan los libros.

–Los que son útiles, sí. Pero a tu hijo y a ti sólo os gustan esas tonterías de baladas y canciones que no sirven para nada, son una pérdida de tiempo. Y eso se lo has transmitido tú. Ya que has hecho un blandengue de mi hijo menor, déjame a mí al menos enderezar al mayor, que será mi heredero.

–Así que Váli decía la verdad… –susurró Sigyn, horrorizada–. Lo desprecias.

–No lo desprecio –la contradijo él, algo sorprendido–. Es mi hijo y le quiero. Pero nunca llegará al nivel de Narvi. Es la realidad, y hay que aceptarla tal y como es.

–¿Eres tú el que habla, o es Odín?

Él se giró hacia ella, atónito.

–¿Qué?

–Váli vino a preguntarme si habías dejado de quererle, Loki, porque le ignoras completamente. ¿Te suena de algo? ¿No te resulta familiar? Toda la vida le has estado reprochando a tu padre que te relegase en favor de Thor por ser él el primogénito, y tú te pones a hacer exactamente lo mismo con tus hijos. Tú más que nadie debería saber el daño que eso puede hacerle a Váli.

Loki no sabía qué decir, se había quedado totalmente estupefacto: nunca se le había ocurrido verlo así. Siempre había creído que Narvi, al ser el mayor y además idéntico a él, tenía más necesidad de prepararse para el mañana; tal vez incluso podría, en un futuro, ayudarle a él y a sus hermanos cuando llegara el Ragnarök. El poder y la majestad corrían por las venas de aquel niño, algo que no había visto en su hermano pequeño, por lo que se había concentrado en el primero y dado un poco de lado al segundo.

–No es _exactamente_ igual –intentó defenderse. Ambos, Narvi y Váli, eran sus hijos de sangre, mientras que el desinterés de Odín hacia él no había tenido nada que ver con la edad o el carácter. Y él sí quería a Váli, aunque siempre le había costado demostrárselo mucho más que a Narvi, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Al contrario que con su hijo mayor, no tenían nada en común.

–Sí lo es –lo contradijo ella–. Y más vale que lo arregles ya, antes de que las cosas se pongan peor y el niño le tome celos a Narvi. Aún es pequeño y admira demasiado a su hermano, pero…

–¿Insistes en seguir dándome lecciones sobre la manera en que tengo que tratar a mis hijos? –le escupió él, irritado por el tono autoritario de Sigyn– Quedamos en que no te meterías en mis asuntos.

–Exacto, en _tus_ asuntos. En tus intrigas de la Corte y tus escapaditas a Jotunheim o la Tierra puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Pero también son mis hijos, y eso lo convierte en _mi_ asunto. Y no voy a tolerar que Váli crezca odiando a su hermano por tu culpa; ni que de adulto se convierta en un ser desquiciado, rencoroso y desdichado, como… –se detuvo antes de terminar, con expresión culpable.

–…como yo –completó Loki amargamente– ¿Eso era lo que querías decir?

Ella lo contempló, arrepentida de su arranque; consciente de que se había excedido con aquel comentario.

–Sólo te pido que le hagas un poco de caso a nuestro hijo –dijo débilmente. Él desvió la mirada.

–No te preocupes. Lo tendré en cuenta.

–Gracias –ella suspiró aliviada. Loki se aproximó otra vez y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, sobresaltándola.

–Sé que te preocupas mucho por los niños –comentó–. Eres una buena madre.

Ella quiso retroceder, pero estaba paralizada por la sorpresa, y también por cierto recelo. ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba tan amable?

–Yo… es mi obligación. Lo siento, sé que a veces me pongo muy nerviosa, pero… –empezó a balbucear, sin saber bien qué decir.

–No, no me entiendes –la mano de él bajó a un lado de su cuello–. Me parece bien que los quieras tanto. No querría otra madre para ellos...

Se inclinó hacia ella, y Sigyn creyó que iba a volver a besarla como semanas atrás. Y supo que si lo hacía, esta vez ella no tendría fuerzas para rechazarle, confirmándose que su deseo por él no estaba ni mucho menos tan muerto como ella había creído.

Pero él no la besó. En lugar de eso, volvió a hablarle al oído otra vez, y lo que dijo le heló el corazón:

–…pero si vuelves a contradecirme o a desafiarme delante de Narvi o de cualquiera, lo lamentarás –susurró con tono suave pero terroríficamente amenazador–. Y nunca jamás vuelvas a insinuar que no soy un buen padre para alguno de mis hijos. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Ella le miró con los ojos como platos.

–Loki…

La mano de él en torno a su cuello se convirtió en una garra de acero que tiró cruelmente de su cabello por encima de la nuca, lastimándola.

–He dicho, ¿_ha quedado claro_?

Los ojos de Sigyn se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las arregló para no gritar. No le daría la satisfacción de verla llorar, suplicar o mostrar miedo.

–Muy claro –consiguió decir manteniendo un resto de dignidad, y entonces él la soltó.

–Perfecto –respondió, y todavía tuvo la osadía de sonreírle–. Aunque me gustaba más cuando todo era "sí, mi señor" –añadió.

Sigyn tardó un tiempo en reaccionar. Sólo se quedó allí de pie, frotándose el cuero cabelludo dolorido, con los ojos brillando de dolor, humillación… y odio.

Ya le extrañaba a ella. Toda esa amabilidad, ese cuento de "la violencia no es mi estilo", no eran más que un modo de hacerla bajar la guardia. Loki era cada vez más solapado, más retorcido. "A mí puedes hacerme todo el daño que quieras, ya no me importa", pensó con hostil orgullo. "Pero no permitiré que se lo hagas a mis hijos, aunque tenga que matarte para protegerlos".

Loki ya le había vuelto la espalda, prestando atención de nuevo a sus pergaminos, como si ella no existiera. Sigyn recordó cuando empezaba a ponerse así, a darle la espalda, tanto metafórica como literalmente. En aquella época se sentía herida e impotente, deseando abrazarlo y suplicarle que volviera a ella, que volviera a ser aunque fuera un poco cariñoso como cuando estaban recién casados. Ahora sólo deseaba tomar cualquier objeto contundente y partirle el cráneo.

Fue retrocediendo, chocando levemente con un aparador atestado de cosas: libros, plumas, pergaminos y algunas de las armas que Loki utilizaba durante su juventud y que había desechado simplemente porque ya no las necesitaba, como a ella misma: un guante holográfico y varias de sus dagas de acero templado.

Sin saber cómo, sus dedos agarraron la empuñadura de una de ellas. En la nuca, se dijo fríamente; un golpe seco. O tal vez, si era rápida, conseguiría levantarle la cabeza sujetándolo por su largo cabello y cortarle la garganta. Tenía muy pocas posibilidades contra un hechicero con experiencia en combate, pero… Silenciosamente se situó detrás de él, aferrando la daga con fuerza, pero no pudo decidirse. La daga tembló en su mano y las lágrimas empezaron de nuevo a escocerle en los ojos.

–¿Algo más? –preguntó Loki sin volverse, ni aparentemente sospechar lo cerca que estaba de la muerte. Ella se sobresaltó y se apresuró a guardarse la daga entre sus ropas.

–No.

–Pues cierra la puerta al salir.

Ella obedeció y se alejó de aquel maldito laboratorio, llena de rabia contra Loki pero sobre todo contra sí misma. Sabía que había hecho bien no dejándose llevar por aquel impulso: nunca habría conseguido imponerse sobre su marido y sus represalias habrían sido terribles, tal vez incluso la habría matado. Y aunque por un milagro lo hubiera logrado, el Padre de Todos la habría ejecutado o encarcelado de por vida por haberse atrevido a atentar contra un Príncipe de la Casa Real. Nunca habría vuelto a ver a sus hijos.

Pero estaba furiosa consigo misma porque sabía que todos esos argumentos racionales, pese a ser ciertos, no eran el auténtico motivo de que se hubiera contenido. La verdadera razón era que, a pesar de todo, una parte de ella no podía soportar la idea de verle sufrir ningún daño, aunque él no tuviera reparos en hacérselo a ella.

De verdad que era una completa estúpida.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería mostrar de alguna manera cómo el rechazo de Sigyn a Loki en el capítulo 17 ha deteriorado aún más las relaciones entre ellos, y cómo esto empieza a manifestarse físicamente cuando salta el menor problema, como las diferencias que tienen en relación a sus hijos.<strong>

**Por si seguís odiando a Loki por su comportamiento, os comento que lo he puesto mucho más suave y contenido de lo que tenía pensado. Inicialmente la escena era bastante más dura, pero es que entonces ni yo habría querido que lo de estos dos se solucionara. Me pone enferma el maltrato y ya bastante violencia psicológica estoy metiendo en esta historia.**

**Para quienes no tengan mucho conocimiento de mitología nórdica, Loki es también considerado el dios del fuego (según ciertas versiones; según otras es un error de pronunciación con el dios _Loge_ o algo así), por eso esa referencia a que su sobrenombre debería ser también el dios del fuego.**


	20. Chapter 20

–20–

Pese a sus problemas familiares, los planes de Loki marchaban a la perfección. Las relaciones con los gigantes de hielo eran inmejorables, después de que Odín y Byleist firmaran el tratado de paz. El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos había sido, al final, devuelto a Jotunheim, bajo un juramento sagrado por parte de los gigantes de hielo de que ellos jamás lo emplearían para atacar Asgard ni ningún otro reino. Y en eso, Loki sabía que decían la verdad. Aunque trasladado a Jotunheim, los gigantes no controlarían el Cofre más que en el grado en que Angerboda –es decir, el propio Loki en última instancia– se lo permitiera. Ellos no podrían utilizarlo jamás contra Asgard. Él mismo, en cambio, era otra cuestión.

Byleist había abandonado por completo aquella desconfianza inicial que hubiera sentido hacia Loki. Se había apuntado un buen tanto con sus súbditos al firmar la paz con Asgard gracias al príncipe, y ahora lo escuchaba y se dejaba aconsejar por él sin reservas. Cada vez que él iba a Jotunheim de visita, ya fuera de forma oficial o extraoficial, era recibido como si fuera uno de ellos –aunque ellos no sabían que lo era en realidad–, e incluso era apreciado por los antiguamente agresivos gigantes de hielo.

De hecho, la disposición de Byleist hacia él era tan buena que, durante la cena que habían ofrecido en su honor en su última visita a Jotunheim, Loki creyó llegado el momento de empezar a tantear sus expectativas de ser apoyado por él en la futura guerra. Por supuesto, tenía que plantearlo sutilmente. No podía decir: "pienso atacar a mi padre y mi hermano y quiero que me ayudes". Él no era así, y además sabía que Byleist no respondería a tal demanda.

Para llegar a su meta daría un _pequeño_ rodeo que, sin embargo, sería mucho más eficaz. Angerboda también asistía a la cena y entre los dos habían preparado una astuta estrategia.

–Es un placer teneros de nuevo en nuestra casa, príncipe Loki –Byleist alzó su copa cortésmente hacia él (todo lo cortés que podía mostrarse un gigante de hielo), y Loki sonrió. ¡Vaya cambio desde lo de "insecto asgardiano" con que lo había llamado durante su primer encuentro!–. No creíamos que continuarais visitándonos tras la firma del tratado.

–Como ya dije, realmente aprecio a vuestro pueblo –repuso él con una amabilidad tan encantadora como falsa–. Durante el tiempo que pasé aquí, llegué a sentir la historia y la cultura de los gigantes de hielo como si fueran la mía propia.

Frente a él, vio que Angerboda contenía a duras penas la risa. "Ya podrías disimular un poco, maldita", pensó molesto. Como se le contagiara la risa, Byleist se enfurecería. Los miembros de su raza eran bastante susceptibles, aunque hiciera tiempo que él ya había superado eso.

–No tenéis que fingir, Príncipe. Conozco la verdad –dijo Byleist, y Loki tuvo que controlarse para que una expresión confusa no se asomara a sus ojos–. Sé que durante todo este tiempo habéis mantenido unas relaciones más que amistosas con nuestra dama Angerboda, y también que sois el padre de sus tres hijos.

Extrañado, Loki la buscó con la vista, y la vio bebiendo un sorbo de su copa con una mirada ambigua, que tanto podría expresar confusión como satisfacción. ¿Se lo habría dicho ella a Byleist, o se habría enterado por otra vía? En cualquier caso, prefirió mantenerse en silencio hasta comprobar cuál era la opinión de Byleist en relación a aquello.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el monarca _jotun_ se definiera, porque añadió enseguida:

–No me malinterpretéis, no me molesta. De hecho, me agrada mucho que hayáis encontrado en ella un motivo para seguir viniendo y sentiros más unido a nosotros, hasta el punto de unir vuestra sangre a la nuestra. Es una pena que ya estéis casado en Asgard. Un matrimonio entre un noble asgardiano y una _jotun_ sería el remate que haría falta para consolidar la unión entre ambos reinos.

Objetivamente, aquello era cierto. Loki siempre había pensado que Odín conocía su relación con Angerboda y la permitía por su conveniencia, e incluso la propia Sigyn había hecho algún comentario en ese sentido. De hecho tenían razón, pero no sabía por qué, a Loki le desagradaba profundamente la idea.

–Las ventajas de las alianzas matrimoniales están sobrevaloradas –comentó con tono indiferente, tomando un sorbo de aquel vino importado de Vanaheim a precio de oro: allí en Jotunheim no crecía nada más que musgo y líquenes, y desde luego no viñedos–. Lo que se juega es demasiado importante como para dejarlo depender de un vínculo tan inestable –añadió. Y desde luego que era inestable, como él mismo había podido comprobar.

–No estoy de acuerdo. Establecer lazos familiares crea otro tipo de compromisos mucho más estrechos que la firma de mil tratados –repuso el rey gigante–. ¿Por qué no repudiáis a vuestra mujer asgardiana y os casáis con la dama Angerboda?

–Porque en Asgard no hacemos las cosas así. No repudiamos a nuestras esposas sin más –Loki empezaba a sentirse incómodo con aquella conversación.

–Existen otras formas de deshacerse de un matrimonio inconveniente –sugirió maliciosamente Byleist.

–Me imagino que sí, pero no es algo que me interese por el momento –replicó él, sin poder evitar cierta tensión trasluciéndose a través de su tono desenfadado.

–¿Por qué? Seguramente vuestra esposa asgardiana no os aportará tanto, en cualquier sentido, como os podría aportar nuestra querida Angerboda.

–Mi esposa asgardiana me ha dado dos hijos a los que aprecio bastante –dijo Loki molesto.

–Y Angerboda os ha dado tres.

–No es una cuestión numérica.

–¡Caballeros! –intervino Angerboda, aparentemente sin molestarse por la discusión que ambos hombres mantenían sobre ella sin tomarla en cuenta– Por favor, no hagamos un problema de una tontería. No soy mujer que aprecie en exceso las ataduras, a menos que sea por el bien de nuestro reino. Las cosas están bien tal y como están… por ahora.

–Estoy de acuerdo –asintió Loki–. Para qué arreglar lo que no está estropeado. Es un error que nos enfrentemos por un problema menor.

Byleist, que había observado hablar a Angerboda algo confuso, como si ella se estuviera contradiciendo de algo que hubiera dicho anteriormente, cedió con un gesto afirmativo.

–Bien, como deseéis. Es cierto que no deberíamos discutir por algo tan nimio, habiendo dejado de guerrear por primera vez en siglos. Olvidemos el tema y brindemos por la paz entre nuestros reinos.

–Es buena idea –aprobó la sacerdotisa, y alzó su copa– Por la armonía entre Jotunheim y Asgard.

Los dos hombres la imitaron.

–Por la paz –añadió el monarca gigante.

–Por la paz –repitió Loki, y añadió como para sí–… mientras dure.

Byleist, que estaba a punto de beber de su copa, detuvo su movimiento.

–¿Cómo que "mientras dure"?

Loki esbozó lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa avergonzada y algo culpable.

–Vaya, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?

–Sí, lo habéis dicho –repuso Byleist empezando a sonar agresivo–. Y me vais a explicar por qué habéis hecho ese comentario.

–No me hagáis caso, majestad. Sólo ha sido una frase sin importancia, una tontería por mi parte. Sabéis que, mientras mi padre se siente en el trono de Asgard, el tratado será respetado y Jotunheim no tendrá nada que temer.

–Mientras vuestro padre se siente en el trono –repitió el rey–. ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando ya no lo haga?

Loki soltó una risita. Parecía sentirse incómodo y nervioso, y ésa era exactamente la impresión que quería dar.

–Parece que hoy no digo más que indiscreciones. En fin, cuando él ya no sea el rey, pues… está decidido que abdicará en mi hermano Thor. No sé cuándo será eso, pero no creo que tarde mucho: mi padre ya es mayor, y tendrá que descansar de las responsabilidades de la corona alguna vez.

Byleist parecía ansioso por la nueva información.

–¿Y creéis que Thor no querrá respetar el tratado de paz?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

–A decir verdad, no lo sé. Espero que sí. Aunque…

–¿Aunque…? –lo conminó el gigante, nervioso.

–Bueno, no es un secreto que él siempre ha odiado a los gigantes de hielo. De hecho, se opuso terminantemente a que os devolviéramos el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos; por poco no pude convencer a mi padre. Creo que se resiente porque no le hubiéramos hecho caso.

–¿Creéis entonces que él estuvo detrás del ataque a Jotunheim con ese rayo destructor de hace unos años?

A Loki la pregunta le pilló de sorpresa por un mínimo instante, pero se rehizo enseguida y mantuvo su expresión preocupada e inocente.

–No lo sé. Ahora que lo decís, podría ser.

–Maldito desgraciado –de nuevo, Byleist volvía a ser el belicoso gigante de hielo que había amenazado de muerte a Loki durante su primer encuentro–. No le basta con que no exigiéramos represalias contra él por haber causado la muerte de mi padre.

–Es el precio a pagar por la paz –comentó Loki.

–¡Acabáis de decir que posiblemente él no respetará la paz que hemos firmado! No me hablasteis de esto cuando establecimos los términos del tratado.

–Tenía la esperanza de hacerle cambiar de opinión para cuando fuera nombrado rey –intentó justificarse Loki.

–Y hasta ahora, ¿veis algún progreso?

–No mucho –pareció admitir él–. Pero sigo intentándolo.

–No podemos arriesgarnos –declaró Byleist–. Si sigue opinando lo mismo cuando sea coronado, anulará el tratado y volverá a utilizar ese maldito rayo contra nosotros.

–No majestad, intentaré que no acabe así. Lo convenceré, os lo aseguro.

–Es vuestro hermano y entiendo que lo defendáis, pero también es nuestro enemigo –replicó el gigante con dureza–. No podemos consentir que alguien como él llegue al poder. Nos jugamos demasiado: la continuidad de nuestro reino.

Angerboda intervino sibilinamente.

–Es una lástima que sea Thor, y no Loki, el heredero al trono, ¿no os parece, majestad?

–Es cierto –asintió Byleist, cayendo en la cuenta–. Si vos fuerais coronado rey en lugar de él, se acabarían nuestros problemas. Vos siempre habéis estado a nuestro favor y respetaríais escrupulosamente el tratado, después de todo fuisteis uno de quienes lo redactaron.

–Lo respetaría, desde luego –asintió Loki con actitud modesta–. Pero es que no soy _yo_ el heredero al trono. Thor es el mayor y por tanto a él le corresponde…

–¿Y nunca habéis deseado vos ser rey? –le interrumpió Byleist. Loki estaba divertidísimo, teniendo al orgulloso gigante casi suplicándole que se lo pensara.

–Bueno, la idea me da curiosidad, para qué negarlo. Pero jamás podría…

–_Podríais_ –dijo Angerboda– Y deberíais. El odio de Thor hacia nosotros puede volver a desencadenar una nueva guerra. No sólo lo haríais por Jotunheim. También lo haríais por Asgard, por proteger ambos reinos.

Byleist asintió enérgicamente, pero Loki continuó haciéndose de rogar. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

–Aunque quisiera, que no digo que quiera, los asgardianos nunca me dejarían pasar por encima de Thor. Es demasiado popular entre ellos.

–Hay otras formas de ascender al trono –afirmó el monarca _jotun_–. Al igual que hay maneras de deshacerse de un matrimonio inconveniente, también las hay de quitar de en medio a un hermano molesto. Y si hay que levantarse en armas para apoyar a un rey en Asgard que nos convenga, Jotunheim se levantará en armas.

–¿Eso no sería romper el tratado nosotros primero? –preguntó Angerboda con voz meliflua y falsamente inocente.

–No. Sería algo preventivo. Sólo intentamos evitar una guerra mayor.

–"Si vis pacem, para bellum" –comentó Loki plácidamente.

–¿Es alguna frase en el idioma antiguo? –quiso saber Byleist, extrañado.

–No, un dicho en un dialecto desaparecido de Midgard. Significa: "si quieres la paz, prepárate para la guerra".

–Estoy muy de acuerdo. A veces los mortales no son tan estúpidos después de todo. Pensáoslo. Estaríais haciendo un favor a vuestro propio reino. Y tendríais nuestro completo apoyo, incluso militarizado si hace falta.

Sin que Byleist se diera cuenta, Angerboda le guiñó un ojo a Loki. Como estaba planeado, habían conseguido que el gigante se comprometiera a apoyarlo con sus ejércitos cuando Loki quisiera atacar a Thor, y que encima él creyera que todo había sido idea suya.

Tras la cena, Loki y Angerboda se trasladaron, merced a la capacidad de teleportación del primero, desde el palacio de Byleist a la apartada cueva donde ella vivía. Siendo de dominio público su relación, no tenía sentido que le asignasen en el palacio del rey gigante unos aposentos que no iba a utilizar.

–Todo ha salido a la perfección –comentó Angerboda satisfecha mientras se desvestía con gesto sensual–. Formamos un gran equipo –Medio desnuda, se dirigió a apretarse contra el cuerpo de Loki. Sus intenciones eran inequívocas; pero él, que no había podido resistir aquel mismo gesto años atrás, esta vez la empujó sin contemplaciones, alejándola de sí.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado antes? –le demandó fríamente. Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Era la primera vez que él no caía ante sus armas de seducción.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A toda esa historia en torno a Sigyn. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado Byleist en que la repudie para casarme contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

–Y cómo quieres que lo sepa. Se le habrá ocurrido esa tontería.

Loki enarcó una ceja.

–Querida, lo peor de que nos conozcamos tanto es… que nos conocemos demasiado –la agarró de un brazo. No muy fuertemente, sólo como advertencia–. A ese cabeza de escarcha no se le habría ocurrido eso por sí solo. Me juego todo lo que tengo a que ha habido alguien detrás, "alguien" que le ha dado la idea, y que él se ha dejado manejar al igual que esta noche. ¿Me equivoco? ¿A que no? –Angerboda pareció enojada.

–¡Suéltame! –retiró bruscamente el brazo y lo miró desafiante– No creas que vas a poder tratarme igual que a _ella_.

Por supuesto que Loki tenía razón. La sacerdotisa había sugerido a Byleist sobre la conveniencia de establecer un compromiso matrimonial entre Jotunheim y Asgard con la esperanza de que convenciera a Loki, ya que sabía que él nunca habría aceptado si la idea hubiera partido directamente de ella. Sólo había parecido quitar importancia al tema durante la cena cuando vio que él se estaba resistiendo; entonces se retrajo. Era demasiado lista como para dejar que Byleist continuara forzando a Loki, por eso decidió desistir… no de la idea, sino de emplear a Byleist. Sí, Angerboda era muy inteligente.

Tanto que esta vez se había pasado de lista. Loki, como especialista de las tretas, era capaz de ver hasta la más disimulada de ellas.

–No sabía que tuvieras ese deseo de ser reina de Asgard –dijo él–. Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que era el trono de Jotunheim lo que te interesaba.

–Bueno, ¡pues he cambiado de opinión! –saltó ella agresiva– Me encantó Asgard cuando estuve allí, es mucho más cómodo y mejor lugar para vivir que Jotunheim. No tendríamos que renunciar al trono de aquí, puede ocuparlo Fenrir o incluso Jormungand si su hermano no quiere responsabilizarse. Y sé que yo no desentonaría en Asgard, puedo adoptar forma humana permanentemente al igual que tú. ¡Es esa infeliz con la que en mala hora te casaste lo único que nos impide estar juntos!

–No. Lo que nos impide estar juntos es que yo _no_ quiero que lo estemos. Teníamos un trato, un trato de negocios. Tenemos tres hijos, de acuerdo; una gran amistad, mucha confianza y en la cama nos lo pasamos muy bien. Pero no estoy enamorado de ti. Te has vuelto demasiado ambiciosa y demasiado oportunista. No has debido manipular a Byleist para que me forzara a casarme contigo, ni tampoco intentar cambiar nuestros planes sin mi consentimiento. Creo que quedó claro desde el primer momento: no me gusta que me manejen. Soy _yo_ el que maneja.

Angerboda lo observó con odio pero sin responder, mientras él añadía:

–Y óyeme bien lo que te digo, porque sólo te lo diré una vez: deja a mi mujer fuera de esto. No voy a divorciarme ni a repudiarla para casarme contigo. Ni ahora ni nunca, ni siquiera cuando llegue a ser rey.

–Como dijo Byleist, tal vez no tengas que divorciarte –dijo ella con tono desafiante y amenazador–. Incluso desde aquí, tengo recursos para deshacerme de ella cuando yo quiera. Tal vez, en este preciso momento esté haciendo que alguien se encargue de tu mujercita.

La expresión fría de Loki no cambió, pero sus ojos relampaguearon con un brillo mortífero. Tan rápido que Angerboda no pudo ni verlo venir, la agarró por el cuello y la sujetó, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

–Tú no serías tan estúpida como para provocarme de ese modo. Y por si se te ocurre algo así en el futuro, más te vale que lo olvides. A pesar de todo, Sigyn sigue siendo mi esposa. Y como intentes siquiera tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza... –esbozó una sonrisa siniestra–. En fin, tú ya me conoces. Y conoces el alcance de mi rencor y de mi venganza hacia quienes me desafían. Por tu bien, no me pongas a prueba.

–Lo sabía. No hace falta que me digas que no estás enamorado de mí… –susurró ella, con la rabia alterando la belleza de sus rasgos azulados– ¡Estás enamorado de ella!

Loki la soltó, quedándose paralizado durante un segundo por la sorpresa.

–¿Qué?

–Ya lo sospeché cuando fui a Asgard, pero es ahora cuando lo veo tan claro como el cristal. Realmente la amas, y no sólo un poco, porque entonces me habría resultado fácil hacer que la olvidaras. ¡Tu amor por ella supera cualquier límite racional!

Él retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo ante lo que sin duda era la idea más absurda que había oído jamás. Pero una sensación ciertamente inquieta y muy incómoda se había asentado en la boca de su estómago, sin querer abandonarlo.

–Oh, sí –siseó, restallando el sarcasmo de su voz como un látigo–. Me tiene totalmente loco. Por eso hace años que no dormimos juntos, prácticamente la he abandonado por ti y no hay marido en Asgard que trate a su esposa peor que yo a ella. Por favor, Angerboda –la miró con desprecio–; no seas paranoica. No, más aún: no seas ridícula.

–Nada de eso significa lo más mínimo, y lo sabes –replicó ella–. Si de verdad te diera igual, ¿por qué ser tan cruel con ella? Con eso, lo único que demuestras es que intentas resistirte a tus sentimientos. Pero no estás siendo muy eficiente, "querido" –añadió irónicamente–. Si ella no te importara, no te obstinarías tanto en aferrarte a un matrimonio que al final no te aporta nada. ¿Y por qué, si no, has saltado así en cuanto he hecho la menor insinuación de hacerle daño? Me pregunto qué pensaría ella si supiera que la amas tanto que lo sacrificarías todo por ella, por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo. Es patético. Qué pena me das…

La reacción de él fue fulminante. La abofeteó una sola vez, rápida pero no demasiado fuertemente. Sólo quería hacerla callar, impedir que siguiera aguijoneándole con algo que no era verdad pero que le quemaba como si lo fuera.

–Deja de decir estupideces.

Ella se le quedó mirando con la mano sobre la mejilla lastimada. La cólera hacía que el rojo de sus ojos pareciera puro fuego.

–Eres un bastardo. Lo que más rabia me da es que ella cree que me amas y que a ella sólo la has utilizado, cuando en realidad es al revés.

–Todos nos utilizamos los unos a los otros, "querida" –comentó él fría y mordazmente–. Es la base de la sociedad moderna.

–Fuera de mi casa –ordenó la giganta–. Tú y yo hemos terminado.

Él hizo un gesto condescendiente.

–¿Significa eso que me vas a traicionar ante Byleist?

–No. Como tú dices, seguimos teniendo un acuerdo. Yo te ayudo a erigirte en rey de Asgard; y tú me ayudas a obtener el trono de Jotunheim. Puros negocios, como querías. Pero ya no me volverás a tocar.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

–Mejor. Esto se estaba volviendo tedioso, ya sabes. Eres muy bella y realmente buena en la cama, pero tras tantos años incluso eso cansa –le dijo sólo para provocarla.

–¡No eres tú el único que se estaba cansando! –exclamó ella irritada– Y como seas tú el que intente jugármela, sí que se lo diré todo a Byleist, y él ordenará que te descuarticen vivo. Haré que todo parezca idea tuya y me creerá: él come de mi mano. Debería haberme liado con él, que es más tonto y manejable, en vez de contigo.

–Indudablemente. Te ha perdido la ambición –comentó él, poniéndose el sobretodo y disponiéndose a abandonar aquella cueva por última vez. Ni siquiera había preguntado por sus hijos, pero esperaba que tanto Fenrir como Jormungand le siguieran siendo fieles a él. Era su destino, después de todo.

–A ti es otra cosa lo que te pierde –le advirtió ella con tono ominoso, haciéndolo detenerse y mirarla intrigado–. Tu mujer… y los hijos que has tenido con ella. Son tu debilidad, lo único que puede llevarte a abandonar el camino del éxito. Mientras ellos existan, no tienes posibilidades de victoria cuando llegue el día del Ragnarök.

–Querida, el despecho no te sienta nada bien –replicó él con amabilidad sarcástica. Volviéndole la espalda con semblante impasible, hizo un gesto envolvente con su mano. Al momento, el ambiente ante él se difuminó, y él penetró en la borrosa neblina. Un instante después había desaparecido, y se encontraba de nuevo en su estudio de Asgard.

Respiró aliviado. Sí, hacía tiempo que llevaba arrastrando su relación con Angerboda, y se alegraba de haber cortado de una vez con algo que ya le proporcionaba más quebraderos de cabeza que buenos ratos. Pero a la vez, se sentía vagamente inquieto. ¿Por qué había empezado la discusión en primer lugar? No sería por Sigyn, ¿verdad?

No. Había sido porque no podía dejar que a Angerboda se le subiera a la cabeza su relación. Como le había dicho, se había vuelto demasiado ambiciosa y había intentado forzarlo a algo que él no deseaba. No podía tolerar ese comportamiento.

Además, ella se equivocaba del todo al sentirse celosa de Sigyn. Él no sentía nada por su mujer, no le convenía hacerlo. Aunque si era así, ¿por qué se sentía amenazado ante la simple idea de acabar con el matrimonio? ¿Y por qué se había sentido _aterrado _cuando Angerboda había amenazado su vida, aunque fuera consciente de que sólo lo había hecho para provocarlo? Ahora sabía lo que debió haber sentido Thor tantos años atrás, cuando él amenazó con hacer daño a su adorada mortal durante su enfrentamiento en el Observatorio.

Pero la diferencia era que él no amaba a Sigyn. Maldita sea, ¡no la amaba! ¿Por qué su corazón seguía empeñado en comportarse como si lo hiciera? Y ella tampoco sentía ya nada por él. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, pero él se había encargado de acabar con eso. Ahora ella le odiaba y le había demostrado claramente que sólo le importaban ya sus hijos, así que él también debía odiarla a ella. Debía endurecerse, odiarla y utilizarla como al resto del ganado, aunque tuviera que obligarse a ello.

Aun así, no podía soportar la idea de renunciar a ella, y mucho menos que sufriera el menor daño. Lo que había ocurrido el otro día allí en el propio estudio había sido... un pequeño escarmiento para enseñarla a comportarse y no volver a desafiarle, y menos aún en público. Hubiera podido hacerle mucho más daño, pero inconscientemente se había controlado. E incluso así, se había arrepentido casi enseguida de lo que le había hecho, por eso se apresuró a darle la espalda para que ella no pudiera verle la cara. Si ella hubiera podido leer el remordimiento en sus ojos, aquello habría estropeado el efecto del correctivo. Menos mal que pudo echarla pronto del laboratorio: si hubiera seguido mucho más tiempo allí, tal vez no habría podido resistir el impulso de arrojarse a sus pies y pedirle perdón, con tal de no sentir el odio de ella traspasándolo, incluso estando de espaldas.

Sí, se había jurado ser frío y cruel con ella, más incluso que con los demás. Ya que ella le odiaba, por lo menos le daría verdaderos motivos para hacerlo. Pero a la hora de la verdad, apenas podía ponerle la mano encima sin sentirse espantosamente mal. Había podido pegar a Angerboda y no se arrepentía, era obvio que a esa mujer le hacía falta una buena bofetada de vez en cuando. Habría destruido, si Thor no se lo hubiera impedido, a la raza entera de los gigantes de hielo sin vacilar. Y cuando el momento llegase, no le temblaría la mano al acabar con Odín y sobre todo con Thor.

Sin embargo, con Sigyn era otra cosa. Incluso después de todos aquellos años, y a pesar de que creía haber superado todas sus flaquezas, llegaba ella y volvía a hacerle experimentar emociones que creía olvidadas, como escrúpulos o remordimientos de conciencia. ¡Conciencia, él! Era para partirse de risa. O darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

Tal vez su amante –ex amante ya– tenía razón y su mujer aún seguía siendo una debilidad para él. Se sintió estúpido e indignado consigo mismo. Tan maduro ya, tan experimentado, y Sigyn seguía haciéndolo sentirse como un adolescente enamora…

"Basta". Cerró los ojos, furioso, y sacudió la cabeza. "Deja de pensar así, o te lo acabarás creyendo".

No, no debía obsesionarse con ello, esos asuntos tan triviales ya no deberían importarle en absoluto. Ni Angerboda, ni Sigyn, ni nada ni nadie más que él y su plan que poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma. Aunque hubiera acabado su relación con la sacerdotisa de Jotunheim, ya podía contar con el total apoyo de Byleist, y ni Odín ni Thor, que se fiaban completamente del tratado de paz, sospecharían nada hasta que vieran hordas de miles de gigantes de hielo apostadas a las puertas de la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque os cueste creerlo, el Loki que más me gusta escribir no es el angsty medio emo ni el de sus escenas medio románticas - medio agresivas con Sigyn. El que más me gusta y menos me cuesta escribir es el embaucador, el taimado, el lobo con piel de cordero que manipula a los demás para salirse con la suya y encima hacer creer que es él quien hace el favor. Es el Loki más IC y personalmente me encanta.<strong>

**Y al final sí que sacude a alguien, pero es Angerboda. Con Sigyn no pude soportar la escena, pero con Angerboda no me ha dado tanto reparo y no me arrepiento. Aunque hay que admitir que la pobre sólo le ha refregado a Loki la verdad por la cara. Incluso a ella Loki la utilizaba, y tanto que la odiabais, ahora debería daros pena. A mí me la da. Pero muy poquito.**


	21. Chapter 21

–21–

A pesar de todo, Loki tenía que confirmar que Fenrir y Jormungand continuarían siguiéndole y prestándole su apoyo. Sabía mejor que nadie lo sibilina que podría ser Angerboda y no dudaba que, tras su ruptura, ella intentaría ponerlos en su contra. Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Por tanto, días después de su pelea con ella, citó a sus dos hijos mediante telepatía en una atalaya abandonada y recóndita, situada casi en las fronteras del reino de Byleist. El sitio era perfecto para un encuentro secreto como aquél: frío y oscuro como todo Jotunheim, oculto y sin nada ni nadie en una gran extensión a la redonda. Nadie, salvo ellos tres, sería testigo de lo que se hablara ahí.

Cuando Loki llegó a la hora convenida, supo que Jormungand ya estaba allí. Al principio no pudo verlo claramente, pero sí percibir su presencia. Además, al mirar hacia abajo de la torre, pudo atisbar brevemente el movimiento sinuoso de unos gigantescos anillos de pálidas escamas verdosas entre las rocas, indicando que su hijo mediano ya andaba por la zona en su forma de serpiente.

Poco después oyó los pasos leves pero perceptibles de otro enorme animal ascendiendo a la atalaya. El lobo que era su hijo mayor se acercó a él, con una mueca en su hocico que podría parecerse a una sonrisa de no ser porque no tenía nada de lo humano que debería tener una sonrisa. En su forma de lobo, Fenrir era aterrador: negro como el abismo, de ojos amarillentos como su madre y con un tamaño casi tres veces superior al de un lobo normal. Impresionaría a cualquiera que no fuera Loki, el cual se limitó a contemplarlo mientras avanzaba hacia él y adoptaba su forma de gigante de hielo, bastante similar a la de su padre.

La metamorfosis fue breve, y en apenas unos segundos la forma del lobo se alteró mostrando una apariencia humanoide. Como gigante de hielo, Fenrir también era imponente: apenas era un adolescente y ya igualaba en estatura a Loki, y era mucho más musculoso y ancho de hombros que su padre. Cuando llegara su edad adulta seguramente lo superaría. Su piel tenía un color azulado oscuro y mostraba las mismas escarificaciones que el propio Loki en su forma _jotun_, que Angerboda les había hecho a ambos hermanos al nacer como fórmula ritual de la realeza de los gigantes de hielo. Tenía el hirsuto cabello negro como su padre, aunque a diferencia de éste, lo llevaba revuelto y casi de punta.

–Hola, Fenrir –lo saludó Loki solemnemente. Éste esbozó la misma sonrisa feroz que cuando era un lobo.

–Qué hay, padre.

–Llegas tarde, hermano –se oyó una suave voz por detrás de ellos. Al mirar, pudieron ver a Jormungand, ya con forma de gigante de hielo, apoyado en la ventana de la torre con los brazos cruzados en ademán displicente.

Al igual que sus hijos asgardianos, Fenrir y Jormungand eran totalmente diferentes entre sí. Jormungand había heredado de su padre la sutilidad y ese porte calmado pero siniestro que, aunque en un primer momento impresionara menos que su hermano, al final resultaba ser mucho más temible. Era algo más bajo que su hermano y el azul de su piel era más pálido y casi llegaba al gris claro, destacando sus escarificaciones mucho más que en Fenrir, luciendo de forma similar a tatuajes. Sus ojos rojos se le volvían de un lechoso color blanquecino cuando adoptaba su forma de serpiente, y llevaba el cabello sujeto en una larga trenza que le caía por la espalda. El color de éste era blanco pero con un desvaído matiz verdoso, el mismo color de sus escamas de serpiente.

Ambos hermanos parecían estar en los últimos años de la adolescencia. A Loki no dejaba de impresionarle el hecho de que mientras sus hijos asgardianos, que habían nacido primero, no habían dejado aún de ser niños, los otros ya parecieran ser casi hombres hechos y derechos pese a ser biológicamente más jóvenes. Rarezas de la mezcla de genes.

–Lo siento, me paré a tomar un _aperitivo_. No sabía que esto fuera una reunión formal –repuso Fenrir desenfadadamente. Sin la menor educación, el joven gigante se llevó los dedos a la boca y se escarbó entre los dientes, quitándose un trozo de comida que debía haberse quedado alojado en ellos. Loki no quiso preguntarse a qué (o a _quién_) pertenecería ese trozo de carne. La voracidad de Fenrir cuando se convertía en lobo era ya famosa en Jotunheim. Ni los animales más feroces, ni los gigantes de hielo más grandes y peligrosos se libraban de sus colmillos si tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino cuando él estuviera hambriento, lo que ocurría a menudo. Por eso Fenrir había crecido tanto, lo cual se veía especialmente en su forma de lobo.

–Aun así es una ocasión especial –comentó Jormungand, sin poder discernir Loki si hablaba o no con ironía–. Tenemos pocas oportunidades de conversar de hombre a hombre con nuestro padre. Aunque podemos dejarlo para más tarde si estás muy ocupado con tu _digestión_.

–Oh, cierra el pico, culebra sobrealimentada –replicó Fenrir sonriendo.

–Mira quién habla de comer demasiado.

A pesar de sus mutuas pullas, a Loki le constaba que ambos hermanos se llevaban bien. Eran tan diferentes que tenían intereses totalmente opuestos, y todo iba bien entre ellos simplemente porque ninguno de los dos tenía deseos en meterse en el terreno del otro. Fenrir dominaba los páramos de Jotunheim, mientras que Jormungand era el amo de sus aguas.

–No es una reunión formal –declaró Loki–, pero tenía que veros para comentar la nueva situación entre vuestra madre y yo.

–Ah, sí –asintió Fenrir–, ella ya nos lo ha contado. No está nada contenta contigo, padre. De hecho –añadió con una risotada–, está hecha una furia.

–Me imaginaba que ella ya habría intentado poneros de su parte –dijo Loki–. Vuestra madre no entiende que no puedo permitirme el escándalo que supondría divorciarme en Asgard, y ahora menos que nunca. Con nuestros objetivos tan próximos a cumplirse, no debo llamar la atención en nada.

–¡Tranquilo! –Fenrir alzó las manos en un ademán sarcásticamente conciliador– A nosotros no tienes que darnos explicaciones. Si no quieres divorciarte de tu esposa asgardiana, me imagino que tendrás tus razones para ello, razones que suponemos no tienen nada que ver con esa tontería que afirma madre, de que sientes algo por ella.

–Te conocemos –apostilló Jormungand suavemente–, y sabemos que esa debilidad no sería propia de ti.

–Desde luego que no es la razón –replicó Loki con firmeza, aunque no pudo evitar un cierto malestar interior–. Esa mujer no significa nada para mí, sólo me ayuda a mantener mi imagen de normalidad. Pero vayamos a lo importante: ¿cambia mi ruptura con vuestra madre algo de nuestros planes?

–¿Por qué iba a cambiar algo? –preguntó socarronamente su hijo mayor–. Ella será nuestra madre, pero no deja de ser una mujer, una mujer despechada. Ni Jormungand ni yo vamos a dejar que el malicioso consejo de una hembra nos dicte lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad, hermano? –añadió hacia éste, quien asintió con gesto aprobador. Jormungand no hablaba tanto como su hermano, pero todo lo que decía era certero y tenía mucha más intención de la que parecía en un principio.

–Por supuesto, padre. Sigues contando con nuestro completo apoyo. Después de todo, es nuestro destino. Así estaba establecido desde antes de nuestro nacimiento.

–¿Acaso os disgusta la idea?

–A mí, en absoluto –repuso Fenrir– Estoy impaciente porque llegue el día en que podamos arrasarlo todo y hacernos con el poder –Hablaba en serio: su carácter salvaje y su ferocidad en sus tres formas (_jotun_, humana y de lobo) lo hacían el guerrero perfecto, deseoso de desahogar sus ansias de violencia en el combate–. Tan sólo te pediría una gracia, padre. He oído y leído mucho sobre la antigua gloria de Odín en la batalla. Si me lo permites, quisiera ser yo quien se enfrente a él cuando llegue el momento. Aunque ya sea un anciano, seguro que aún conserva mucho de su vigor. Será un honor y un prestigio para mí derrotar y acabar con un guerrero legendario como él. Lo haré caer bajo mi espada… o mejor aún, entre mis dientes –añadió con una fiera sonrisa.

–Está bien, tienes mi aprobación –asintió Loki. Desde que empezó todo aquello había soñado con acabar con Odín, pero no le parecía mal que fuera su hijo quien lo hiciera. Después de todo, Fenrir era su semilla, por lo que en última instancia seguiría siendo él quien hubiera causado su caída–. Nadie tocará a Odín salvo tú. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Jormungand?

El inquietante muchacho se separó del mirador y se dirigió hacia Loki.

–También te ayudaré en el Ragnarök, pero mi precio es un poco más alto que el de mi hermano. No es nada que no puedas pagar, de todas formas.

Loki extendió la mano animándolo a hablar.

–Tú dirás. Tal vez podamos negociarlo.

–La Tierra.

–¿Qué? –el dios del engaño frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

–Vamos, padre, pongamos las cosas en claro. Estoy seguro de que Asgard y Jotunheim sólo son el principio en el camino de tu conquista. Lo lógico es que Midgard vaya después. Y yo ansío ese reino. Lo quiero para mí.

–¿Por alguna razón en especial? –quiso saber Loki, intrigado, pero Jormungand se encogió de hombros.

–Simplemente me atrae. No me preguntes por qué, pero tiene que ser mío. O no será de nadie.

–Pero los mortales son anárquicos, desorganizados. Aman esa libertad que creen tener –intentó razonar él–. No aceptarán dejarse gobernar por un único rey como ocurre en Asgard o Jotunheim.

–Tú eso déjamelo a mí –sonrió su hijo. Su sonrisa era suave, incluso amable, pero la impresión general era aterradora–. Se someterán ante mí, o los destruiré. Puedo llegar a convertirme en la serpiente más inmensa del universo y rodear a todo el planeta con mi cuerpo. Lo comprimiré hasta reducirlo a escombros, si no ceden ante mis deseos.

Loki se encogió de hombros también.

–Como quieras, a mí me da igual –Él no sentía un mayor interés por Midgard más que cuando podía utilizar a los mortales para molestar a su hermano. Sólo una única cosa le inquietaba sobre el tema–. Pero Thor siente una gran afinidad hacia los mortales. Si ve que los atacas, intentará detenerte.

–Entonces tendré que matarlo también a él –repuso Jormungand tranquilamente.

–No. Eso lo haré yo –replicó él al instante.

–Tal vez sea _yo_ el destinado a acabar con mi tío, y no tú –le contestó con ese gesto autocomplaciente que parecía calcado de él mismo, pero aún más siniestro–. ¿Sabías que en mi forma de serpiente soy capaz de segregar _Eitr_? Ya sabes, ese veneno que puede torturar los sentidos durante horas antes de matar. Hundiré al dios del trueno en un mar de _Eitr _y su precioso Mjolnir no le servirá de nada.

–Thor es mío –le advirtió Loki, molesto ante aquel primer signo de desobediencia en Jormungand: una desobediencia que no podría atajar tan fácilmente como con Sigyn o sus hijos asgardianos. Después de todo, tanto él como su hermano Fenrir eran, o acabarían siendo, tan peligrosos como él mismo o tal vez aún más.

–No discutamos por eso, padre. El tiempo lo dirá –repuso su hijo mediano con tono apacible.

Tenía razón. Loki ya se había peleado con Angerboda: no podía renunciar a más aliados por una simple rabieta. Que Jormungand creyera lo que quisiera y ya cuando llegara el momento se vería quién tendría el honor –y el placer– de arrancar a Thor su último suspiro.

–Sí, ya lo decidiremos más adelante –asintió conciliador–. Por de pronto, me alegro de contar aún con vuestro apoyo. Debéis tener un ojo sobre vuestra madre: ya no me fío de ella. Más le vale que no intente estropearme las cosas con Byleist. Pronto empezaré a decirle que he reflexionado sobre su propuesta y que al final he decidido que es más seguro para los dos reinos que yo dé un golpe de estado sobre Asgard. Él prácticamente me suplicará ayudarme… si vuestra madre no me lo fastidia.

–Pierde cuidado –le prometió Fenrir–. El cabeza de culebra aquí presente y yo no le quitaremos la vista de encima. Conservarás el ejército de Jotunheim.

–Tal vez… –aconsejó Jormungand con astucia–, deberías comentarle a Byleist que has cambiado de opinión y que al final sí te vas a casar con madre, aunque no sea cierto. La posibilidad de tener a una _jotun_ en el trono de Asgard lo animará mucho más a ayudarte, pese a lo que madre pueda decirle.

Loki asintió: era una gran idea. Puede que Fenrir fuera un salvaje, pero Jormungand era tan taimado como él mismo.

–¿Tenemos aún el apoyo de la reina Norn? –quiso saber su hijo mayor.

–¿Karnilla? Me ha prometido su adhesión en la guerra, pero quiere que le entregue a mi primo Balder en matrimonio cuando yo sea rey de Asgard. Todo el mundo quiere algo a cambio –suspiró.

–¿Esperabas otra cosa, padre? –Jormungand se echó a reír– Nadie da nada a cambio de nada.

Sí, eso era verdad, pensó Loki. Aunque… él sí conocía a alguien que lo había hecho. Alguien que en el pasado le dio su amor incondicional, y nunca le pidió nada a cambio. Lástima que ese amor se hubiera transformado en odio.

–Entonces, ¿qué harás? –le preguntó Fenrir, apartándolo de aquel peregrino y nostálgico pensamiento– ¿Le darás a Balder?

–Por supuesto, no tengo otro remedio. Balder intentará negarse, el muy estúpido tiene la tonta idea de casarse por amor; pero le obligaré. No voy a arriesgar el valioso apoyo de los Norns por andarme con contemplaciones.

–Me dan pena esos idiotas que dejan que los sentimientos guíen sus acciones –comentó con desprecio Fenrir.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo –Loki agachó la vista, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su hijo en ese momento.

–De todas maneras, por si Karnilla nos falla, ¿no has pensado en Svartalfheim? –propuso Jormungand– Los elfos de la luz de Alfheim nunca atacarán Asgard, pero los oscuros son otra cosa. Ellos, dándoles un incentivo adecuado, harán lo que tú quieras.

–Claro que he pensado en eso –replicó el dios del engaño, casi ofendido porque su hijo creyera que a él se le podía escapar algo–, pero prefiero no recurrir a ellos a menos que no tenga otro remedio. Los elfos oscuros son ambiciosos, astutos e incontrolables, no son nada de fiar.

–Vamos, como tú mismo –resumió Fenrir. Fue el único que rió su propia gracia.

–Además, durante mi juventud tuve una especie de _encontronazo_ con Malekith, su caudillo. Por aquel entonces sólo era el brujo de la reina Alflyse, la que por entonces gobernaba Svartalfheim.

–¿Y quién de los dos ganó?

–Podría decirse que fue un empate –repuso Loki, sin querer admitir que, de hecho, Thor había tenido que salvarle el cuello–. Años después, Malekith destronó a Alflyse y se hizo con el poder en el reino de los elfos oscuros. Malekith es taimado y peligroso a un nivel muy superior a mí mismo. Podríamos negociar con él, pero supone un riesgo que prefiero no correr por ahora, mientras tengamos otras opciones. No lo descarto del todo, pero por el momento lo considero un último recurso.

–Como tú decidas, padre –asintió Jormungand dócilmente.

–Volvamos al plan. Estoy profundizando en mi dominio de la telepatía, pronto podré controlar al monstruo Hulk por mucho que su anfitrión se resista. Cuando pueda desatar su violencia, eso obligará a Thor a marcharse a la Tierra para proteger a sus queridos mortales. Entonces volveremos a destruir el Puente Arco Iris y lo confinaremos allí.

–Vaya padre, creía que tú habías trabajado mucho por reconstruir ese Puente.

–Y así es, pero hay que ser prácticos. Conociendo los caminos ocultos entre dimensiones, nosotros no necesitamos ese maldito Puente –explicó–. Abordemos los problemas de uno en uno. Mientras lleve a cabo mi ataque a Asgard, tengo que librarme de Thor y del Mjolnir, son los únicos que pueden plantearme un serio problema. La primera vez que Thor estuvo desterrado en la Tierra, casi pude conseguirlo e incluso pude hacerme con el trono aunque fuera por un breve tiempo; la pena es que él pudo regresar y estropearlo todo. Nos aseguraremos de que eso no se vuelva a repetir. Y cuando estemos libres de su interferencia, los ejércitos de Jotunheim y los Norn atacarán Asgard. Los pillaremos desprevenidos: todos están confiados en la paz que firmamos con el tratado.

–¿Qué hay de Heimdall, el guardián que todo lo ve?

–No verá nada que yo no quiera que vea –repuso Loki con suficiencia–. Para eso he estado entrenando mis poderes durante años. Antes, podía ocultarme yo solo: ahora puedo ocultar un reino entero si se me antoja. No, nadie sospechará nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde; y Thor no podrá ayudarlos. Y cuando yo sea rey…

–Cuando seas rey… –repitió Jormungand, expectante.

–Cuando las cosas en Asgard estén controladas, bajaré a la Tierra a ajustar cuentas con mi "querido" hermano. Y después tú podrás hacer lo que quieras con los mortales. Gobernarlos, aplastarlos… eso ya como más te apetezca.

–Me parece un gran plan –aprobó Fenrir.

–Lo es –asintió Loki–. Es un plan que me ha costado años preparar y por el cual he renunciado a muchas cosas, así que vamos a procurar que salga bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Su hijo mayor alzó el pulgar en señal de conformidad. Jormungand se limitó a alzar sus cejas con una expresión irónica que parecía reprocharle el simple hecho de que dudara de ellos. Tranquilizado respecto a las intenciones de sus hijos, Loki se dispuso a disolver la reunión. Pero antes se detuvo:

–Por cierto, ¿sabéis algo de vuestra hermana? –recordó, interesado. Fenrir se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza; pero Jormungand habló sin dudar:

–Yo sí me he enterado de ciertas cosas; los gigantes de hielo que se hacen a la mar y cuyos barcos hago naufragar de vez en cuando por divertirme invocan su nombre con terror, tal y como aseguró madre. Al parecer, le va bien; mejor que a nosotros. Se ha adueñado de un trozo de Niflheim, en su parte más oscura y tenebrosa. Ahora esa región se llama Helheim.

–Qué "original" –comentó Fenrir mordazmente–. Y qué egocéntrica.

–Ya sabes que Hela siempre tuvo ciertos problemas con su autoestima –señaló su hermano antes de continuar–. Y ya ha encontrado la fuente de poder que tanto buscaba. Según parece, nuestra hermanita es capaz de absorber la energía de las ánimas muertas que vagan sin rumbo por el Yggdrasil. Puede localizarlas y atraerlas hasta ella, y una vez allí confinarlas en su nuevo hogar, ese Helheim, y extraer las últimas migajas de la energía que anima a esas almas fallecidas. En cada alma no queda mucha energía, desde luego; pero pensad en la que puede obtener de las millones y millones de almas que quedan libres tras fallecer sus dueños en todos los reinos del Yggdrasil. Cuantas más almas "almacene", más poder tiene. Y cuanto más poder tiene, más alcance consigue para localizar y atraer más almas. Y como las almas no ocupan espacio físico, acaban acumulándose todas allí, como en un verdadero reino de los muertos –se detuvo un instante, meditando sobre si se habría explicado bien–. Parece un poco complicado, pero lo esencial es que ella podría erigirse en el ser más poderoso del universo. Si consideramos la soberanía sobre la muerte el verdadero poder, claro.

Loki escuchaba a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro. Nunca habría creído que un descendiente suyo pudiera alcanzar tal nivel de poder, y de una forma tan oscura. Desde luego, en el caso de Hela se podría decir que la hija siempre superaría al padre, por muy lejos que éste llegara. Pero Fenrir estaba divertido por la nueva información:

–¿Qué te parece, padre? Al final, resulta que Hela no simplemente _se parece_ al Espíritu de la Muerte asgardiano. Tal vez tu hija _sea_, realmente, la reencarnación de ese Espíritu. ¿Qué se siente al ser el padre de la diosa de la muerte?

Loki gruñó. No estaba seguro de que le gustara dejar ese tipo de legado. Tal vez tendría que haber controlado más a Hela, o prestarle más atención, como Sigyn le había pedido que hiciera con Váli –promesa que en realidad no había cumplido: tenía demasiadas otras cosas importantes por hacer–. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tenía que buscarle la utilidad práctica a todo aquello.

–¿Y no creéis que le interesaría participar en nuestra contienda? Con su apoyo, nuestra victoria en el Ragnarök estaría más que asegurada.

–No creo, padre –repuso Jormungand, dubitativo–. Las luchas por el poder entre los vivos no creo que le interesen. Aunque sin duda, apreciará el botín de almas que se llevará cuando estalle la guerra. Pero de todas formas, dudo que quiera ayudarnos. No es por ofender, pero creo que tú nunca le caíste muy bien.

–Mujeres… –rezongó Fenrir–. Incluso las más poderosas del universo son volubles y poco prácticas. No la necesitamos. Podemos devastar Asgard, la Tierra y todo lo que se nos dé la gana sin ella.

–Habrá que conformarse, entonces –murmuró Loki para sí.

Aun sin ayuda de Hela, el plan que habían trazado estaba dispuesto y bien apuntalado; y la colaboración de Fenrir y Jormungand no era nada despreciable. Ambos habían estado preparándose y entrenándose para aquel momento prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Fenrir tenía razón: no la necesitaban a ella. De todas formas, nada podía salir mal.

Todo estaba listo. Faltaba muy poco. En cuanto consiguiera convencer a Hulk para que saliera y empezara a crear el caos a su alrededor, Thor saldría corriendo a defender a sus adorados mortales. Entonces dispondría a los ejércitos de Byleist y de Karnilla y podría empezar la caída de la Casa de Odín. El Ragnarök.

Pero antes, ocurrió lo de Balder.

Y todo se fue al infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos rápidos datos mitológicos (para la gente que sólo haya visto la peli): según la <strong>_**Völuspá**_**, el poema donde se describe el Ragnarök, y otras fuentes literarias, se producirán tres combates importantes donde muere hasta el apuntador: Fenrir contra Odín, Jormungand (que es la serpiente de Midgard, que realmente envuelve la Tierra según el mito y acabará destruyéndola) contra Thor, y Loki contra Heimdall. Este último sí se apuntó un poco en la peli, porque como os habréis dado cuenta Loki y Heimdall se llevaban a matar desde el principio. Así que he querido aludir aunque sea de pasada a esas otras dos enemistades mortales.**

**Me he tomado cierta libertad creativa con los colores de los dos hermanos. No he encontrado datos fidedignos de la descripción de ambos, así que los he descrito según mi propia imaginación. Me gusta que contrasten tanto en carácter como en apariencia, por eso al lobo que es Fenrir lo he puesto totalmente negro y a Jormungand le he dado un color entre verde y blanco. En algunos sitios he leído que la serpiente de Midgard es negra, pero de siempre las serpientes blancas/grisáceas me han parecido más siniestras que las negras. Lo de su trenza, sin embargo, admito que lo he sacado de un dibujo que vi en deviantart. Así que lo siento si su descripción no se corresponde mucho con el canon del mito o de los cómics.**

**En cuanto a la anécdota del enfrentamiento entre Loki y Malekith el elfo oscuro, aparece en un cómic, basado en el movieverse, que podéis leer en la revista de la película de Thor (la versión digital circula por Internet por si queréis bajárosla).**


	22. Chapter 22

–22–

Balder el Bravo había sido, casi más que el propio Thor, el soltero de oro de Asgard. Era un poco más joven que sus primos; sus cabellos, algo ondulados, tenían el color dorado oscuro del oro viejo y sus ojos eran azules y risueños, como combinando con la permanente sonrisa de sus labios. No tenía tantos músculos como Thor, pero aun así lucía un aspecto más vigoroso y saludable que el pálido y delgado Loki. Su apariencia era lo bastante masculina como para resultar muy atractiva y lo bastante suave como para no parecer demasiado agresiva o impresionante como ocurría con su primo mayor, el dios del trueno. Era como un término medio entre los aspectos de ambos hermanos... sólo que mucho mejor.

Su carácter parecía estar en consonancia con su perfecto exterior. Aun siendo un guerrero tan valiente que se había ganado el sobrenombre de "el Bravo", nadie podría relacionar a Balder con la violencia y la brutalidad de la guerra. Al contrario: parecía un pacifista, y casi un ecologista. Si se veía obligado, era el que primero se lanzaba a la batalla con el mayor de los arrojos, pero principalmente amaba la paz y siempre esperaba que su tío Odín encontrara soluciones a los conflictos que no implicaran hacer daño a los demás. Hasta con sus enemigos era compasivo, algo que no eran ninguno de sus dos primos.

Asimismo, le encantaba viajar y aprender de cuanto veía. Le gustaban especialmente los animales: en cierta ocasión había llegado tarde a compromisos de familia o incluso a la batalla porque se había encontrado a algún animalillo herido al que se había entretenido curando. Algunos guerreros se reían de él por eso, pero él nunca se lo tomaba a mal. "Alguna debilidad tengo que tener", comentaba riéndose con ellos. Y quienes se burlaban de él, pronto dejaban de hacerlo. Era difícil burlarse durante mucho tiempo de lo que a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un buen corazón.

Si algún defecto tenía Balder, era ser demasiado confiado. Era incapaz de ver los defectos de la gente, y sobre todo creer que nadie tuviera malos sentimientos. Él era feliz siendo bondadoso, y le costaba concebir que los demás no quisieran ser felices de la misma forma que él. Cuando le advertían de que, siendo tan perfecto, podría despertar la envidia de los demás, se reía y afirmaba que en absoluto era perfecto, que él era el más humilde de los asgardianos y que tenía mucho que aprender del resto de ellos, por lo que era imposible que nadie tuviera nada que envidiarle. En resumen, era una de esas escasas personas existentes genuinamente buenas y, lo que era aún más raro, auténticamente felices. Todo, o _casi_ todo el mundo, lo quería, y él iluminaba los sitios donde aparecía con su sola presencia.

Mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes de todos los rincones suspiraban por él, pero jamás se había mostrado interesado en el matrimonio, adoraba demasiado su libertad y parecía esperar a su verdadero amor, pero esa pareja perfecta no mostraba signos de aparecer por ningún lado. Al menos, hasta que llegó Nanna, una muchacha de rostro angelical y cabellos dorados.

Nanna era la lindísima hija de un comerciante asgardiano que negociaba con productos agrícolas, en cuya venta ella colaboraba. Una mañana, mientras Balder paseaba en el mercado, le apeteció comerse una manzana y se acercó al puesto donde ella estaba atendiendo. El flechazo fue instantáneo por ambas partes.

Iniciaron una relación secreta. Ella se consideraba poca cosa para él, y aunque Balder había cambiado de opinión con respecto al matrimonio y quería casarse cuanto antes, ella insistía en esperar. Nanna aducía que lo desigual de la clase social de ambos la hacía temer por la reacción de la familia de Odín, pero ambos sabían que era una excusa, ya que Loki, el primo de Balder, había sentado un precedente al desposar a una mujer de clase humilde y ahora Balder se lo agradecía profundamente. Pero ella continuaba negándose: una confidencia que él le había confesado ingenuamente en el lecho, como una divertida broma, se había convertido para ella en motivo de pesadilla.

Pero lo amaba demasiado y la continua insistencia de su amado para que por fin pudieran oficializar su amor e iniciar una vida juntos donde no tuviesen que esconderse, pudo más que su voluntad, y pronto todo Asgard se regocijó con la noticia de un nuevo enlace real. Frigga, como siempre, estaba exultante por la felicidad de su sobrino: quería muchísimo a Balder. Enseguida organizó una cena de gala para celebrar el compromiso previa a los esponsales que tendrían lugar dos semanas después, cena que serviría también de presentación oficial de la prometida a la familia.

Nanna estaba terriblemente nerviosa y pronto hizo lo que le dictó su instinto: buscarse aliados en la familia de su futuro marido. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a Sigyn, la que habría de convertirse en su prima política, que tenía reputación de dama amable y cordial con todo el mundo; además de que ella había pasado años atrás por una experiencia similar a la suya. Sigyn la acogió con los brazos abiertos y le prometió todo el apoyo y ayuda que pudiera darle. Procurando hacerle perder el miedo, la instruyó cuidadosamente en todos aquellos aspectos que necesitara saber para encajar en la aristocrática Corte asgardiana. Cuando Nanna, con lágrimas en los ojos, le mostraba su agradecimiento de todas las formas posibles, Sigyn le quitaba importancia.

–Oh, te estoy tan agradecida –repetía Nanna una y otra vez–. Pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a todo esto sola. La Reina es muy amable conmigo, pero es que…

–…es la Reina –completó Sigyn con una sonrisa, mientras supervisaba a la costurera que tomaba medidas a Nanna para el vestido que llevaría a la cena de compromiso. Era la misma que le había aconsejado a Sigyn, varios años atrás, que mantuviera su corazón cerrado y no se enamorara de Loki. ¡Por qué no le habría hecho caso! Pero para cuando le hubo dado aquel sabio y utilísimo consejo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tal vez, pensó, nunca la había habido para ella desde que en mala hora se le había ocurrido pasear al lado de la Cámara de Odín.

"Olvídate de eso. Nanna te está hablando".

–Sí –reía la muchacha–. Me da vergüenza pedirle demasiado. Pero tú has pasado por lo mismo que yo. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí y contar con tu consejo…

–Sólo hago lo que debo –repuso Sigyn–, y es un placer para mí ayudarte. Ya me habría gustado a mí tener alguna orientación cuando me casé… –murmuró, un tanto melancólicamente–. En su momento, yo tampoco me atreví a acercarme a la Reina; es un error, porque no hay mejor persona en todo Asgard. Estoy segura de que te adora. Pero me alegra poder serte útil. Sé que vamos a ser buenas amigas –le prometió, apretándole cariñosamente el brazo para tranquilizarla.

Nanna la observó con admiración. Sigyn sólo era un poco mayor que ella, pero hablaba y se comportaba con una madurez y un aplomo que evidenciaban la sabiduría de una matrona. Ojalá ella llegara a ser así algún día.

Como todo el pueblo llano, Nanna había oído algunos rumores sobre que su matrimonio con el príncipe Loki no iba todo lo bien que aparentaba, e incluso que él le era infiel; pero viéndola, le parecía que aquellos rumores no tenían fundamento alguno. Era imposible que alguien se mantuviese tan sereno siendo tan infeliz.

–Entonces –la tanteó, un poco preocupada por sí misma–, ¿cómo es estar casada con alguien de la realeza?

–Bueno… –repuso Sigyn, con voz deliberadamente despreocupada–, tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. La familia de Odín es encantadora. A Frigga ya la conoces. El Padre de Todos parece imponente, pero no dejes que te asuste, es sabio y su corazón está lleno de bondad. Thor es muy impetuoso, pero muy cercano y agradable, y Loki… a mi marido le encantará que Narvi y Váli tengan primitos con los que jugar. Verás cómo encajas bien.

–No me refería a eso –dijo Nanna tímidamente– Quería decir… ¿no sufre la pareja con esto de la presión de la nobleza?

–Muchas veces Balder tendrá deberes que no le permitirán dedicarte toda la atención que le gustaría, pero no debes preocuparte –la tranquilizó ella–. No es nada que no puedas soportar, sobre todo si estás segura de que él te ama de verdad.

–¡Oh, lo estoy! Es lo único de lo que estoy segura en el mundo, al igual que de mi amor por él.

Sigyn sonrió enigmáticamente.

–Me da mucha… –se detuvo, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo indebido– _alegría_ por vosotros. Estoy segura de que seréis muy felices.

Arrastrada por un cariñoso impulso, Nanna la abrazó y Sigyn le devolvió el abrazo. La dama de cabellos caoba no dejó de sonreír, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

–*–*–*–*–*–

La cena se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche. Incluso después de marcharse la mayoría de invitados, los más íntimos de la familia aún bebían y charlaban sentados a la mesa con los últimos restos del banquete, alargando la sobremesa todo lo que les permitían sus energías. Llena de cansancio por una velada con tantos preparativos y emociones –¡y sólo era la cena de compromiso!–, Frigga dijo que se retiraba para descansar y Odín decidió acompañarla, por lo que quedaron allí los adultos más jóvenes: los nuevos prometidos, Thor y sus amigos y Loki y su esposa.

Sigyn pensaba que Loki estaba contando el tiempo para marcharse también: los eventos sociales nunca fueron de su agrado y sólo había accedido a acudir a aquél por puro compromiso; y ya con Odín fuera de escena, le pesaba seguir fingiendo que se estaba divirtiendo. Sólo estaba esperando a que se produjese un silencio en la conversación para anunciar que ellos también se retiraban.

En realidad, Loki estaba meditando sobre un asunto muy distinto. Reflexionaba sobre cómo el compromiso de Balder con Nanna podía afectarle a él respecto a su acuerdo con Karnilla. Ésta se había puesto hecha una furia cuando se enteró de la inminente boda del hombre que tan intensamente deseaba, pero Loki la tranquilizó con suaves y atinadas palabras, que incluían razones similares a aquéllas con que Byleist le había intentado convencer a él mismo semanas atrás: aunque Balder se casara con otra, su matrimonio siempre se podía deshacer. Su primo no era como él: su carácter era mucho más débil y, llegado el momento, cuando Loki ocupara el trono, podría forzarlo a repudiar a la esposa con la que no debía haberse casado. O Nanna siempre podía tener un accidente. Esas cosas ocurrían todos los días y en las mejores familias.

–Lo que no entiendo es, si ya tan claro lo teníais, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto tiempo en decidiros a casaros? –quiso saber Sif, contemplando con cariño a los nuevos prometidos.

–Yo quise desposarla casi en cuanto la conocí –explicó Balder–, pero ella no me lo permitió. Me ha tomado una eternidad convencerla.

–¿Y cuál es la causa? –inquirió Thor– De sobra sé que el desposarse con Balder es un premio que muchas doncellas asgardianas aceptarían sin vacilar.

Nanna sonrió, pero bajó la mirada, inquieta. Su prometido rió jovialmente.

–Está preocupada por esa tontería de la predicción de la Vidente.

–¿Una predicción? –Por fin algo despertaba el interés de Loki. Frente a él, Sigyn no hizo ningún comentario, pero en sus ojos, bajos como los de Nanna, brilló alguna antigua emoción olvidada.

–Supersticiones estúpidas. Al parecer, cuando yo nací, la Vidente pronosticó a mi madre que yo moriría durante mi festejo de bodas –explicó Balder.

–¡Vaya, es cosa seria! –se asombró Volstagg– ¿Y cómo es que no sabíamos nada de esto?

–Nunca le presté mucha atención a eso de la predicción del futuro –repuso el primo de Thor–; es más cosa de mujeres. No te ofendas, Sif –añadió al ver que la aludida fruncía el ceño.

–¿Y no estás preocupado, amigo? –preguntó Fandral.

–Ni un poco –aseguró éste–, ya te he dicho que son tonterías.

–Tal vez no deberías tomarte a broma esas cosas, Balder –intervino Sigyn, atrayendo las miradas hacia ella por primera vez en la noche. El hermoso joven se echó a reír.

–¿Por qué, querida prima? ¿Acaso tú crees en ello?

–Así es –la mirada de la mujer era amable, pero implacable–. La Vidente también me profetizó algo a mí y se cumplió.

–¿De veras? –se sorprendió Balder– ¿Y qué te predijo?

Ella sonrió, algo tristemente.

–Que llegaría a casarme con un príncipe.

–No parece tan mal destino, sobre todo para una sirvienta sin nombre –apostilló malévolamente Loki, molesto por la alusión. Todos los presentes se quedaron algo desconcertados por la humillante frase que había dirigido a su mujer, pero Sigyn bajó la vista sin perder su sonrisa melancólica.

–Tienes razón, esposo. Cualquier mujer envidiaría mi suerte, y mi felicidad.

Aunque no había el menor rastro de ironía en sus palabras, Loki, Sif, y puede que incluso Frigga, se dieron perfecta cuenta de que expresaban el sentido opuesto de lo que querían decir. Sif sacudió la cabeza, movida por la compasión, y también un poco por una indignación cargada de impotencia. Seguía opinando que era su permisividad con respecto al comportamiento de Loki lo que hacía tan desgraciada a aquella mujer, pero no podía hacer nada por convencerla de que cambiara su actitud.

–De todos modos –continuó Balder–, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aun cuando esa profecía fuera cierta, soy difícil de matar. Cuando la escucharon, tía Frigga y su hermana, mi madre, buscaron una forma de sustraerme a la muerte.

–¿Y la encontraron? –quiso saber Loki.

–Al menos se aproximaron. Durante mi infancia me estuvieron suministrando una poción que hacía a mi organismo invulnerable a prácticamente todo el daño: golpes, fuego, cortaduras, venenos…

–Así que por eso se dice que todos los seres existentes te aman demasiado como para matarte –concluyó Sif, divertida.

–¡Hey, eso es muy práctico! –exclamó Volstagg– ¿Por qué los demás guerreros de Asgard no disfrutamos de ese privilegio?

–Pues para empezar, porque esa poción no es perfecta. Tuve que dejar de tomarla porque comencé a desarrollar una grave alergia hacia los componentes de la poción –Balder se echó a reír–. Ya no puedo volverla a tomar, o me mataría.

–Pero eso no es muy justo, ¿no crees? –apuntó Loki con placidez– ¿Piensas que a nuestro padre Odín le agrada que uno de nosotros se beneficie de un conjuro así, mientras que los demás estamos sometidos al daño y a las heridas? Pensé que él se preocupaba por todos nosotros por igual.

–Loki… –le reconvino suavemente Thor.

–No, si tiene razón –le quitó importancia Balder–, en teoría él no debería permitir que yo tenga ese beneficio, que al fin y al cabo no me he ganado, por encima de otros que lo merecen más. Supongo que tía Frigga y mi madre le persuadieron. Además, tal vez estuviera preocupado por la segunda parte de la profecía.

–¿Qué segunda parte? –preguntó Hogun con su acento exótico.

–Bueno, decía que si yo moría, a partir de ese momento se precipitaría la caída de Asgard. Qué catastrofista, ¿verdad? –se rió– No sé qué tendrá que ver la vida de un solo hombre con la continuidad de un reino milenario. Pero tal vez el Padre de Todos le prestó atención, ya sabéis, por si acaso. En fin, tal vez esto de las profecías no sea tan sólo cosa de mujeres. Pero no tenéis que preocuparos –llevó su mano a la de su prometida y la apretó, mirándola afectuosamente–; yo os garantizo que sobreviviré a mis esponsales y que tendréis Balder para mucho tiempo.

–Vaya… –Loki observaba hablar a su primo adoptivo con indiferencia, pero su pecho bullía de excitación. "Ésa sí que es una información interesante". Antes, él tampoco creía en augurios, pero con el tiempo (y después de lo que había vivido con su mujer) había cambiado de opinión.

"Ragnarök…", oía en su mente la voz susurrante de Angerboda. "Debes estar atento a las señales, tienes un papel que cumplir en la caída de la Casa de Odín". Aquélla debía ser la señal que estaba esperando. La Vidente, si tenía razón, le estaba dando la clave para empezar a destruir a sus enemigos. Tal vez nada de lo que estuviera planeando, ya fuera en Asgard, Jotunheim o la Tierra, podría funcionar a menos que su primo muriera.

Además, aunque al final no fuera cierto, no le parecía mal la idea de deshacerse de aquel pedante presuntuoso, que dinamitaba sus esfuerzos para alcanzar una popularidad siquiera parecida a la de Thor. Toda la fama y la admiración del pueblo y de los nobles asgardianos se repartían entre Balder y su medio hermano, no dejando nada para él. Con aquel presumido fuera de escena, seguramente le tocaría su parte.

–¡Venga ya! Sigo sin poder creerlo –exclamó Volstagg–. ¿De verdad eres invulnerable del todo?

–Bueno, prácticamente –contestó Balder riendo.

–Va, hasta que no lo vea no me lo trago –repuso el enorme guerrero, y cogiendo un tenedor, empezó a pinchar el brazo de su compañero de mesa, primero con suavidad y luego con más fuerza. Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas, salvo Nanna, que parecía preocupada, y Loki.

–Tú pincha, pincha… –lo animó Balder, y Volstagg no se lo hizo repetir dos veces.

–¿Y no sientes nada?

–Nada en absoluto.

–Increíble. ¿Y si lo intento con esto? –propuso, cogiendo un afilado cuchillo de carne. Balder se encogió de hombros sonriendo con afectación.

–Tú prueba, a ver.

El guerrero pelirrojo pasó delicadamente el cuchillo por el antebrazo de Balder, el cual no acusó más efecto que si lo acariciasen con una hoja de papel. Al ver que no le hacía el menor daño, examinó el cuchillo, frustrado, como si pensara que el defecto estaba en el cubierto. Tras un segundo, en un impulso, lo levantó y asestó una puñalada a Balder con todas sus fuerzas. Las damas presentes ahogaron un grito, sobre todo Nanna; y algunos de los hombres se levantaron sobresaltados. Pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que Volstagg, sin poder salir de su asombro, retiraba el cuchillo totalmente limpio y retorcido como una lámina de aluminio arrugada. Todos dejaron escapar una exclamación de asombro.

–¿Qué, os convencéis ya? –preguntó Balder.

–Yo sí –replicó Volstagg, aún conmocionado–. Es absolutamente asombroso.

–Yo también quiero probar –intervino Thor, y rápidamente tomó una copa y se la lanzó a Balder a la cabeza con gran fuerza, dando en el blanco. La pesada copa, forjada en hierro, rebotó contra la frente de Balder y cayó al suelo con un sonoro "cling".

–¡Thor! –le riñó Sif– Eres como un crío.

–¡Oye! –protestó Balder.

–¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó algo preocupado el dios del trueno.

–No, pero avisa antes, me has dado un buen susto.

Todos rieron de nuevo.

–Vaya, eso de tirarle cosas a Balder tiene que relajar un montón –comentó risueño Fandral–. Podríamos hacerlo deporte oficial de Asgard.

Todos celebraron la ocurrencia.

–¡Venga, un campeonato! –exclamó Volstagg entre carcajadas– ¡El "tiro al Balder"! ¡Vaya diversión para la fiesta de bodas! –Hogun no hizo ningún comentario, sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante lo infantiles que eran sus amigos.

–Por mí de acuerdo, será divertido –le tomó la palabra Balder, sonriendo–. Si así os lo pasáis bien…

Nanna, con gesto preocupado, le aferró de la manga y sacudió la cabeza.

–Balder, no…

–Tranquila amor mío, no pasa nada –la calmó cariñosamente el joven– ¿No ves que no me hace daño?

Todos celebraron animadísimos la idea de los guerreros, y ya estaban planeando hacer una exhibición del maravilloso don de Balder después del banquete de esponsales, y quien le arrojara el objeto más ocurrente, o de forma más original, tendría un premio. Muchos empezaron a sugerir divertidas formas o armas para lanzarle, y cada sugerencia, a cual más bizarra, era coreada con una ronda de carcajadas.

Loki reía con el resto, pero su mente ya no estaba en la conversación. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad planeando el asesinato de su primo. El mismo Balder, con su presunción, iba a proporcionarle la forma para quitarlo de en medio. ¿Pues no se le ocurría acceder a cuantos intentos de matarlo quisieran el mismo día en que había sido profetizada su muerte? Había que ser estúpido. Su confianza en su invulnerabilidad iba a ser su perdición.

Sigyn también dejó de prestar atención a la charla cuando vio la expresión de satisfacción de su marido. Tras tantos años con él, había aprendido a interpretar cada uno de sus gestos y lenguaje corporal, y se dio cuenta de que, aunque secundaba las bromas de los demás, en sus ojos había aparecido un brillo muy característico. Era su mirada _calculadora_. Maquinaba algo, y probablemente nada bueno.

Al retirarse, ya muy avanzada la noche, Loki y ella repitieron la misma rutina que en el resto de ocasiones en las que se veían obligados a acudir juntos a algún evento, con él acompañándola a sus aposentos y tomándose del brazo como un buen matrimonio. Ella hubiera preferido ir sola, pero había que seguir manteniendo las apariencias.

–Te encanta recordarme que soy el terrible ogro que la Vidente predijo que te arruinaría la vida –comentó él con un tono neutro en el que nadie hubiera podido adivinar el menor sentimiento de amargura.

–No era mi intención ofenderte –dijo ella en voz baja y sin mirarlo, y entonces se detuvo, aterrada por una súbita idea–. No te estaba desafiando. ¿Vas a volver a hacer lo del otro día?

–¿Lo del otro día? Oh, eso –Loki volvió a recordar lo que había ocurrido cuando ella fue aquella última vez a su estudio, y volvió a sentirse absolutamente miserable.

Ya lo había conseguido. Ahora ella no sólo lo odiaba sino que le aterrorizaba quedarse a solas con él, ¿y le sorprendía, después de lo que había pasado? Y a él siempre le había gustado ser temido, pero no por ella. Quería que Sigyn le respetara, conociera cuál era su lugar y no volviera a desafiarle, al menos en público; pero había ido demasiado lejos. De nuevo, volvió a lamentar haberse dejado llevar por aquel impulso brutal.

Sí, estaba determinado a hacerse odiar por ella, a alejarla aún más de él para no seguir confundiéndose con aquellos contradictorios sentimientos que le inspiraba, pero no así. Siempre había creído estar por encima de ese tipo de violencia indigna en un hombre. ¿Cómo podía creer Angerboda que amaba a su mujer? Si de verdad la amara, no sería capaz de tratarla así.

–No, eso no va a volver a ocurrir. Aquello sólo fue una… advertencia.

Ella examinó el pasillo a su alrededor, constatando que estaba desierto y que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

–Sí, la violencia no es tu estilo. Eso ya lo he oído antes. Si vas a volver a… _advertirme_, por lo menos no quieras tomarme el pelo diciéndome que no lo vas a hacer –continuaba hablando sin querer mirarle a los ojos. Él la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo alzar el rostro para mirarlo, dándose cuenta de que ella se estremeció al tocarla él.

El miedo la hacía respirar agitadamente, y él no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo su pecho se le levantaba al compás de su respiración. El escote del vestido color lavanda dejaba parte de él al descubierto y su piel se veía delicada y exquisita, contrastando su cremosa palidez con el azul de la aguamarina que llevaba colgada al cuello –¿por qué le resultaba familiar aquella piedra?–. Aquella noche estaba especialmente hermosa. Siempre lo estaba cuando vestía de azul.

Y ahora Angerboda volvía a hablar en su mente, pero no con voz dulce y susurrante como antes, sino colérica y contrariada: "¡Estás enamorado de ella! ¡Esa mujer es tu debilidad!". Pero Loki se esforzó por silenciar esa voz en su cabeza.

Angerboda se equivocaba. _Tenía_ que equivocarse.

–No. Escúchame. Lo del otro día… lo siento. Verdaderamente fue imperdonable por mi parte.

Sigyn no dejó de mirarlo con desconfianza. Parecía lista para salir corriendo ante el menor movimiento sospechoso por parte de él, pese a sus intentos de convencerla:

–Pese a lo que parezca, yo nunca querría hacerte daño…

Ella sonrió levemente con expresión escéptica.

–Menos mal. Si llegas a querer hacerlo…

–No debiste menoscabar mi autoridad delante de Narvi. Sabes que ese niño me importa de verdad, y Váli también. Pero lamento de veras lo que ocurrió, no volverá a pasar. Por favor, perdóname.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con expresión desalentada.

–Mientes _tan_ asombrosamente bien… casi pareciera que de verdad estás arrepentido. Por desgracia, nos conocemos demasiado –dijo, repitiendo algo similar a lo que él mismo le había dicho a Angerboda. Al igual que la sacerdotisa no había conseguido engañarlo a él, él mismo tampoco podía engañar ya a Sigyn–. Ya no espero nada de ti. Pero ojalá pudiera saber lo que realmente te pasa por la cabeza, aunque fuera sólo por un instante. Al igual que esta noche. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–¿Esta noche? –él frunció el ceño, extrañado– ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Después de la cena, cuando Balder se puso a hablar de sus desposorios y los amigos de Thor empezaron a hacer esas tontas bromas. Pusiste una cara muy rara. No sé lo que estarías pensando, pero si se te ha ocurrido hacer algo en la boda de tu primo, te lo ruego: por favor, no lo hagas.

Loki palideció. Ella no leía las mentes como él. ¿Entonces cómo podía saberlo?

* * *

><p><strong>Para las que echabais de menos a Balder, he puesto un poco cómo me lo imagino yo. Me he inspirado mucho en su imagen que aparece en el cómic <em>Relatos de Asgard<em>, un poco demasiado suave, pero me gusta verlo como alguien muy suave, en contraste con los caracteres fuertes tanto de Thor como de Loki.**

**Sí, ya sé que peca un poco (demasiado) de ingenuo durante la cena, diciendo a los cuatro vientos la profecía sobre su muerte y todos los detalles, aunque recordad que se supone que está prácticamente en familia, y que no tiene razones de desconfiar de nadie, y menos de su primo. Pobre. Y lo de acceder a que todo el mundo pruebe puntería con él por confiar en su invulnerabilidad, aparece en el mito y en el cómic (_Trials of Loki_). De todas maneras, Balder es aquí un personaje muy secundario que sólo tiene un papel: el de víctima. **

**He hecho un par de cambios con respecto al mito: uno es que en el mito Balder empieza a advertir sobre su futuro a través de sueños. Aquí me pareció divertido volver a ponerlo como profecía de la _Völva_ o Vidente, ya que existe el precedente del caso de Sigyn. Y el otro cambio es lo de la poción de invulnerabilidad. Suena muy fantástico, pero al menos tiene algo más de lógica que lo que aparece en el mito: que Frigga va por todo el mundo pidiéndole a todos los seres vivos e inertes que respeten a su hijo (aunque se le olvida ya sabéis qué). **

**Igualmente, he cambiado la clase social de Nanna, al igual que hice con Sigyn. En el mito es una diosa o noble asgardiana, aquí no. Me parece divertido eso de mezclar las clases sociales, y desde luego Balder no parece el tipo de persona que se fija en esas diferencias.**


	23. Chapter 23

–23–

–¿Hacer qué? –preguntó él, a la defensiva.

–No te hagas el inocente. Lo del "dios de las travesuras" tendría gracia cuando eras un crío, pero ahora ya no. Sé que Balder no te cae muy bien, pero Nanna está muy ilusionada con esto y no quiero que le arruines el día más feliz de su vida con alguna broma pesada.

Loki, que había saltado en tensión cuando Sigyn había sacado el tema, respiró aliviado disimuladamente. Una broma. Obviamente había subestimado sus intenciones. Lo subestimaba _a él_, como todo el mundo.

–¿Eso es lo que crees? –un rictus sarcástico apareció en su rostro– ¿Que pienso gastarles una broma?

–O eso, o hacer algo que pueda deslucir la ceremonia, como hiciste en la coronación de Thor. ¿Me equivoco?

–Del todo –replicó con firmeza.

–Entonces, ¿me vas a decir que de verdad no piensas hacer nada para fastidiar a tu primo?

–De verdad, _no_ –mintió él–. Y te diré también lo que te he dicho ya un millón de veces: no te…

–…que no me meta en tus asuntos, ya lo sé. Y te prometo que no querría hacerlo, pero hablo en serio. No pienses en Balder, ni en Nanna, ni siquiera en mí: piensa en tu madre. Como ocurra algo en la boda…

–Si ocurre, ¿qué? Qué ganas tienes de condenarme de antemano, ¿eh? Es decir, que si por casualidad o mala suerte Nanna se rompe el vestido o Balder sufre una indigestión por comer demasiado, ¿también va a ser culpa mía?

Sigyn suspiró. Tal vez estaba siendo injusta con él. Pero aquella luz que había visto en sus ojos…

Loki miró en los suyos y vio que aún quedaba algo de recelo. Se dio cuenta de que la persona que ya más le conocía, a la que le costaba más engañar, no era Odín sino ella. Demasiados años juntos, aunque hiciesen vidas prácticamente separadas.

Tenía que convencerla, no podía permitirse que ella se quedara recelosa y tenerla detrás de él todo el tiempo mientras diseñaba y llevaba a cabo su plan para acabar con Balder. Podría descubrir que sus auténticas intenciones iban más allá de una simple broma pesada y estorbarle, o peor aún, decírselo a alguien.

Loki sabía que no iba a poder convencerla completamente de su inocencia sólo con razonamientos, seguir insistiendo sólo despertaría aún más sus sospechas. Volver a intimidarla tampoco era ya buena idea, porque el terror aumentaría su desconfianza, y cuando Balder hubiera muerto eso lo señalaría prácticamente como el asesino.

Por tanto, no le quedaba más remedio que distraerla de alguna manera. Pero para eso sólo se le ocurría una forma realmente efectiva, aunque no sabía si conseguiría hacerla bajar la guardia como para llevarla a cabo. Se arriesgaba a enfurecerla de nuevo como después del accidente de Narvi, pero eso ya la haría olvidar el asunto… y si tenía suerte y conseguía sacar otro tipo de beneficio, pues mejor. Aquella noche le parecía especialmente deseable, y era su mujer. Él tenía derecho a satisfacer ese deseo.

Automáticamente cambió de actitud:

–Me duele que siempre estés pensando mal de mí –bajó los ojos y agachó la cabeza, en plan víctima ofendida. Aquello la hizo rectificar al instante.

–No es eso, pero…

–No, da igual; supongo que me lo he ganado –se alejó de ella con una expresión herida en sus ojos. Esperaba que ella le siguiera, pero no lo hizo. La vio dirigirse hacia sus aposentos, sin querer mirarlo.

–Buenas noches.

–Sigyn, espera –la detuvo, haciéndola desviar el rostro interrogante hacia él. Volvió a aproximarse a ella con semblante grave y melancólico–: ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

Ella se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. En ese momento parecía de nuevo el calmado y reflexivo príncipe que había conocido, el amante de los libros.

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

–Cuando nos casamos no nos conocíamos mucho, pero nos llevábamos bien, ¿te acuerdas?

Sigyn se pasó una mano por los ojos, le picaban. No sabía si del sueño o por unas lágrimas inoportunas.

–Sí –susurró. Claro que se acordaba. Por mucho que se empeñara en sepultarlos bajo toneladas de indiferencia, aquellos recuerdos de los únicos momentos felices que habían pasado juntos se empeñaban en salir a la superficie con el menor estímulo, la menor palabra. Y dolían mil veces más que todos los desprecios y tratos hirientes actuales.

–Y ahora todo es rabia y frialdad entre nosotros, lo del otro día en mi estudio lo demuestra. ¿Por qué hemos acabado así? ¿Fue por Angerboda?

Ella pareció reflexionar.

–No estoy segura. Antes de que esa mujer apareciera en tu vida, tú ya me estabas echando de ella. Angerboda sólo fue… el detonante. Supongo que yo no encajaba con tus esquemas, o tal vez no di la talla como esposa –suspiró hondamente, como si le resultara doloroso sólo el hablar de ello–. Si ella no hubiera existido, esto habría acabado igual. Habría tardado más, pero el resultado habría sido esencialmente el mismo.

–Lo lamento de veras.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste.

–Ya no importa, no se puede volver atrás. Estoy muy cansada para seguir hablando de esto. Buenas noches.

Se giró para alejarse en dirección a su habitación, pero de repente él la aferró contra sí por la espalda.

–No, no te vayas –La sujetó, sin querer dejarla ir. De todas formas no parecía posesivo y agresivo como otras veces, sino apesadumbrado, nostálgico–. Déjame quedarme contigo esta noche.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –se indignó ella e intentó escapar, pero él no la soltaba.

–Por favor… te echo de menos –susurró contra su oído con voz triste y persuasiva–. Nunca debí dejarme enredar por Angerboda. Ella y yo… hemos terminado, ¿lo sabías?

–¿Qué? –Sigyn respondió con voz trémula.

–Ella quería que te repudiase para casarme con ella y yo me negué. La he dejado por ti.

Furiosa, ella intentó desasirse otra vez, aunque inútilmente.

–Te he dicho que no intentes tomarme el pelo. Si la has dejado, y no digo que me lo crea, seguro que no ha sido por mí. Te habrás cansado de ella como te cansaste de mí, o simplemente no quieres exponerte al rechazo de la Corte por casarte con una gigante de hielo. Probablemente sean ambas cosas. Ninguna de las dos te importamos nunca un bledo.

–Tú sí que me importabas, y me importas. Tú y yo estábamos bien, ¿no te acuerdas? Cuando hablábamos, leíamos y nos reíamos juntos. Y esas noches que pasábamos, cuando concebimos a Narvi y a Váli. ¿No significaron nada para ti?

A pesar de que ella intentó aguantarse las ganas de llorar, la voz se le quebró al responder:

–Sabes bien que sí. Loki, por favor, no me hagas es…

Él no la dejó terminar. Con un rápido e imprevisible movimiento, la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia él y aplastó sus labios contra los de ella devorándolos con ansia, aunque con algo más de suavidad que cuando se lo hacía a Angerboda. Pero ella aún intentó resistirse como la otra vez, rompiendo el beso y poniendo las manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo de ella, o al menos intentarlo_._Pero esta vez ya no estaba furiosa o indignada como durante la convalecencia de Narvi. La alusión de Loki a todo lo que habían compartido cuando recién empezaban su matrimonio había debilitado su determinación a rechazarlo… y la había hecho peligrosamente consciente de cuánto lo había echado de menos ella también.

–No, te lo ruego… –aun así sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo–. Teníamos un trato: esto no debía volver a pasar.

–Mientras yo estuviera con Angerboda, y eso ya acabó.

–¿Y crees que eso lo arregla todo? ¿Que me echaré en tus brazos contenta de recuperarte? Es demasiado tarde –exclamó orgullosamente, intentando apartarlo–. Hicimos un trato. Yo lo he respetado, respétalo tú también.

–Si tan empeñada estás en el dichoso trato, dijiste que no te me negarías como esposa si yo te lo pedía –le señaló él volviendo a buscar sus labios, pero ella lo esquivó de nuevo.

–Y también dije que si aceptaba, no lo haría con gusto –repuso avergonzada.

–Ah, sí. Como una roca helada de Jotunheim, si mal no recuerdo, ¿verdad? –sonrió divertido, deslizando los labios sobre su mejilla y empezando a bajar por su cuello– Pero ahora mismo te noto cálida. Muy, muy cálida… –sin poder evitarlo y a su pesar, ella gimió y se estremeció.

Él regresó de su cuello a sus labios otra vez. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarla con una pasión que no había mostrado desde sus primeros años de casados, más ardiente y aun así diferente a la lujuria que siempre había sentido hacia Angerboda. Sigyn ya no pudo soportarlo más y la poca resistencia que le quedaba se quebró como un cristal.

–Maldito seas… –jadeó mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y se aferraba a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación, devolviéndole los besos fogosamente. Sus lenguas se fundieron en una y danzaron con un ansia superior a la que ambos esposos habían mostrado jamás, ni siquiera cuando eran más jóvenes. Tantos años deseándose el uno al otro, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente, habían acumulado una carga de pasión que se había mantenido oculta en sus corazones, esperando explotar como un volcán en erupción en cualquier momento.

Ese preciso momento.

Sin que ella lo percibiera, un destello maligno, de alegría infernal, brilló en los ojos de Loki: por fin la tenía en sus manos. Le había costado convencerla más de lo que tenía previsto, pero al final su numerito de marido arrepentido y nostálgico del pasado había funcionado; el recurso del chantaje emocional solía dar resultado con las mujeres. Ella era suya de nuevo. Hiciera él lo que hiciera, no lo traicionaría.

Sin dejar de besarla, la tomó en brazos y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de una patada, llevándola al lecho como una recién desposada. Tendiéndola sobre las sábanas, empezó a desvestirla muy despacio, haciéndola desesperar por la impaciencia.

No obstante, y pese a que su cuerpo estaba totalmente rendido ante él, la mente de Sigyn aún intentaba resistir:

–Esto es un error… –murmuró, suspirando.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él distraídamente, mientras desataba las cintas de su corsé lavanda y recorría con los labios su garganta y la parte del escote que quedaba al descubierto. Su piel era aún más suave de lo que la recordaba– Es lo que se supone que hacen los matrimonios.

–Pero nosotros no somos un matrimonio de verdad. Lo nuestro es una farsa.

–No siempre fue así.

–Para mí no, pero para ti sí –de mala gana, lo detuvo haciéndolo incorporarse y fijó sus ojos atormentados en él–. ¿Por qué, Loki? ¿Por qué esto, y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

–Sigues desconfiando de mí –en su tono tranquilo no pudo evitar cierto matiz herido–. ¿Por qué siempre crees que tengo una segunda intención en todo?

–Porque siempre la tienes –repuso ella con tristeza.

–Esta vez no.

–Estás mintiendo. Siempre mientes –replicó ella, pero la dureza de sus palabras no se sostenía mucho cuando, al tiempo que las decía, le desabrochaba con dedos temblorosos la camisa, para a continuación sembrar de besos la marmórea piel de su pecho al descubierto. Ante la obvia contradicción, él sonrió.

–¿Y entonces por qué ya no me dices que me vaya? ¿Por qué no me rechazas como hiciste aquel día?

Ella alzó sus ojos hacia él, quien aún mantenía en sus labios aquella sonrisa petulante, de triunfo. Parte de ella aún lo odiaba, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para alejarse de él.

–Porque… oh, ya sabes la respuesta, maldito embaucador. Soy yo la que necesita que te quedes. Estoy cansada de estar sola.

–No debí haberte prohibido el encontrar afecto en otro sitio –murmuró él, sin saber siquiera si lo decía en serio o sólo por seguirle la corriente.

–No fue porque me lo prohibieras. Ya te lo dije, nunca quise ningún amante. Quería que fueras tú. Sólo tú.

Aquellas simples palabras le produjeron a Loki algo parecido a un dolor en el corazón, dolor que se esforzó por ignorar mientras se recostaba sobre ella y volvía a besarla con ternura como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo. Terminó de desnudarla y no dejó un solo rincón de su cuerpo por recorrer con sus caricias y sus besos. Bajó por su cuello, sus clavículas, sus pechos, la suave piel de su vientre y aún más allá, haciéndola gemir cada vez más alto y arquearse por el placer mientras enredaba los dedos en su largo cabello oscuro, para clavarlos a continuación en el colchón retorciendo las sábanas. Angerboda le había enseñado bien, y había llegado a ser un gran amante cuando se lo proponía. Y Sigyn, a pesar de los años transcurridos, aún era tan dulce, tan apasionada, tan irresistible… ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Y cómo podía haber cambiado aquello por Angerboda, por experta que hubiera sido?

La deseaba como no había deseado a nadie ni nada jamás, ni el trono ni ninguna otra cosa. Tenía que ser suya. Ya mismo.

Rápidamente se despojó de su ropa, y deslizándose entre sus piernas, la poseyó, excitándose aún más al notarla tan preparada y encendida contra él. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Sigyn lloraba, como no había llorado aquella primera vez que él le había despojado de su virginidad.

–¿Te hago daño? –le preguntó, conmovido. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Lo siento, no quería estropearlo.

–¿Entonces por qué lloras? –suavemente, a su pesar, deslizó sus dedos por las mejillas para limpiárselas. Ella dejó de mirarle y volvió el rostro hacia un lado con expresión atormentada.

–Porque soy débil, y tonta. Creía que había conseguido olvidarte, pero no he podido. Y también porque cuando esta noche acabe, te marcharás de nuevo y volveré a ser para ti menos que nada.

–No… –la contradijo, empezando a moverse sobre ella y haciéndola gemir de nuevo–. Esta vez no.

–Mientes otra vez –se lamentó ella con voz quebrada, aunque volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, anhelante–. Pero ahora estás aquí conmigo y lo demás da igual. Abrázame, por favor... haz que sea como antes... cuando pensaba que podrías llegar a quererme. Sé que no es así, pero no me importa. Esta noche imaginaré que lo es, aunque mañana…

Él la besó para hacerla callar. Era difícil concentrarse sabiendo cuánto significaba aquello para ella, cuando para él _no debía_ significar nada.

Sus cuerpos rodaron sobre la cama, quedando el cuerpo de ella por encima del suyo, pero esta vez ni siquiera le molestó no ser él quien controlara la posición. Ya no trataba de una cuestión de control.

Loki cerró los ojos y por primera vez disfrutó de la sensación de dejarse llevar mientras ella se movía sobre él, pero no dejó de acariciar su cuerpo, cuyo simple tacto era aún más voluptuoso que ninguna de las otras libertinas experiencias que hubiera tenido con Angerboda. Fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir que Sigyn sabía moverse de una forma mucho más sensual de lo que había creído de ella. Tal vez siempre hubiera sido así, sólo que, siempre obsesionado por dominar él sus encuentros, nunca le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Pero llegó un momento en que aquellos suaves aunque deliciosos movimientos le supieron a poco. Entonces se incorporó y, como ella le había pedido, la abrazó con fuerza y aumentó el ritmo. El éxtasis no tardó mucho en alcanzarlos: primero a ella, y enseguida a él; arrastrándolos a ambos como las olas de un mar embravecido. Pero en ningún momento dejaron de aferrarse el uno al otro.

Después fue él quien estuvo a su merced durante unos segundos, mientras, agotado, intentaba recuperar el aliento dejando apoyar la cabeza entre sus pechos. Sigyn continuó abrazándolo, acariciando su cabello y echándoselo hacia atrás con ternura maternal. Él levantó los ojos hacia ella y por un momento, temió que volviera a decirle alguna estupidez como que lo quería o algo así, pero ella guardó silencio y se limitó a besar su frente para después volver a abrazarle. Tampoco en esa situación quedaba nada por decir. Ninguna palabra podría añadir más significado a lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

Fue como si esa noche hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo y hubieran vuelto a la primera época de su matrimonio, con aquellas noches llenas de ternura y calor. Sólo que se habían invertido los papeles: en el pasado, él había creído que Sigyn simulaba su pasión para ganárselo; pero ahora era él quien había fingido que la amaba para engañarla, mientras que ella se había entregado a él con el anhelo de una mujer verdaderamente enamorada.

Aun así, tenerla entre sus brazos le había hecho sentirse realmente bien y le había proporcionado una dicha, una plenitud que no recordaba haber logrado en ningún otro momento. Ni todos sus éxitos ni el poder que estaba conquistando tras haberlo perseguirlo afanosamente durante años habían hecho desaparecer el vacío que había su interior, un vacío que aquella noche, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, no notó que estaba ahí. Si no hubiera tenido tan claro que no era cierto, casi habría pensado que no sólo la deseaba por su cuerpo, sino que realmente la amaba.

O tal vez era que ya era tan bueno actuando que hasta él mismo se estaba creyendo su papel.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Permanecieron tumbados en el lecho, sin querer romper el silencio, como temerosos de que cualquier palabra que pronunciaran destruyera la magia estática del momento, que, sabían, sólo duraría aquel instante. Como si todos aquellos años de infidelidad, acusaciones y crueldad sólo hubieran sido un mal sueño, él la tenía entre sus brazos como si acunara a una niña pequeña y acariciaba su mejilla con un dedo, suave y distraídamente.

Se miraron largamente a los ojos, como si creyeran que podían comunicarse sin palabras, aunque parecían estar a mil universos de distancia. En los ojos aguamarina de ella había confusión, temor y también esperanza, una esperanza que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él jamás podría hacer: renunciar a un rencor al que tenía derecho con tal de que todo volviera a ser igual que antes.

El mensaje que se leía en aquella mirada era tan claro que ni todas las palabras del mundo podrían reflejarlo mejor: "Dije que no me importaba lo que pasara después de esto, pero no era cierto. Te lo suplico, quédate conmigo, quédate para siempre. Lo olvidaré todo, ya lo he olvidado. Danos otra oportunidad, por favor".

Loki, en cambio, estaba enfadado consigo mismo. De nuevo, volvía a caer en el mismo error. Estaba seguro de que la idea de seducir a Sigyn había comenzado como un ardid para que olvidara sus sospechas sobre sus intenciones hacia Balder, pero ¿y si aquello sólo había sido otra de tantas excusas con las que se autojustificaba por llevar a cabo sus auténticos deseos?

Porque, aunque hubiera empezado como una más de sus trampas, en algún momento aquello había dejado de ser una actuación y se había transformado en pasión auténtica. ¿Cuándo había sido exactamente? No podía recordarlo. Tal vez casi al principio, cuando ella dijo que lo había estado esperando todos aquellos años; o puede que fuera al verla llorar conmovida por volver a estar con él, aunque supiera que después volvería a abandonarla. ¿Cómo era posible fingir en esas condiciones, con alguien como ella?

Aunque, ¿de verdad estaba fingiendo? ¿Es que ya le salía tan natural? Simular afabilidad y camaradería ante Thor, Balder, Odín y los otros le costaba un trabajo inmenso, ¿por qué con Sigyn le pasaba todo lo contrario? ¿Por qué le era tan fácil fingir que la amaba?

"Ah no, otra vez no". De nuevo como en el pasado. ¡Otra vez esas malditas emociones! Pensaba que ya lo había superado, que si acaso, lo que lo había llevado a meterse en su cama había sido, aparte de su intención de distraerla, puro deseo físico. Pero aquello era como un repugnante vicio: no era posible meterse sólo un poco y como de mentirijillas.

Pero no dejaría que ella lo atrapara. No lo había conseguido la primera vez, y ciertamente no lo lograría ahora. Y menos con el Ragnarök tan cerca. Sólo le faltaba que su plan tan cuidadosamente preparado durante años se viniera abajo porque él no fuera capaz de concentrarse en lo que debía.

Se apartó de ella con cierta brusquedad y se levantó de la cama. Empezó a vestirse rápidamente, todo ello sin mirarla y sin decir una palabra. Ella se incorporó también. Aunque al principio parecía desconcertada, aquello sólo duró un instante. Enseguida cerró los ojos, como reprochándose a sí misma el haber mantenido siquiera esa mínima esperanza; y sus hombros cayeron bajo el peso de la derrota.

–Ni siquiera te quedas a dormir, ¿verdad?

–No –contestó él fríamente.

–Sabía que te irías –ella suspiró decepcionada–. Pero pensé que tendrías la decencia de esperar hasta mañana, o por lo menos hasta que estuviera dormida.

–No veo la necesidad –replicó él, dándole la espalda–. No es nada personal, pero ya sabías que no debías tomarte demasiado en serio lo que iba a pasar. No ha sido más que una simple diversión.

Después de aquellos años, Loki se había acostumbrado a que ella tomara sus desplantes con calma y resignación, en un silencio manso y triste. Por eso lo dejó de piedra oír cómo ella se echaba a llorar.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? –gimió ella– ¡Todo lo que te pedí fue que no me torturases así! ¡Nunca debí dejar que me convencieras!

Él se giró de nuevo hacia ella, estupefacto, y vio cómo sollozaba de rodillas sobre la cama, desnuda y con el cabello rojizo totalmente revuelto, cubriéndole la cara y los hombros. Era la primera vez que ella no podía contener el llanto por algo que él le hiciera, lo que demostraba que esta vez el daño había sido más devastador que todo cuanto le hubiera hecho antes. Hasta entonces, ella se había acostumbrado a reprimirse y esperar a estar a solas para llorar, por puro orgullo. Pero aquella noche, aquella coraza de dignidad y vergüenza se había roto, merced a sólo unos pocos besos, unas caricias y un poco de cariño que había recibido de él. Ahora ella estaba de nuevo totalmente vulnerable al dolor que él le infligía. Ya no le quedaba orgullo siquiera.

–¿Por qué no puedes quererme? –se lamentó lastimosamente– ¿Aunque sólo sea un poco, apenas una mínima parte de lo que te quiero yo? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

Él no sabía qué contestar, pero además tampoco podía. La garganta se le había quedado completamente seca. Sintió el impulso de correr hacia ella y abrazarla de nuevo, consolarla, secar sus lágrimas con besos. Decirle que en realidad sí la quería, pero que había cosas más importantes que ellos; que no podía evitar tener que hacerle daño, pese a detestar hacerlo. Pero estaba totalmente paralizado.

"Al infierno con Balder", susurró una voz en la parte más profunda de su alma. "Y con Thor, y con Odín, con Angerboda y con el maldito Ragnarök, ¡con todos! Que le aproveche el trono a ese imbécil. Llévatela a ella y a los niños. Id a un sitio donde no os conozcan, donde nunca os encuentren. Empieza de cero, una vida sencilla y normal… teniéndolos a ellos no necesitas nada más para ser feliz. Olvida toda esta locura. Aún estás a tiempo".

Pero otra voz, mucho más fría e inhumana, le contestó casi enseguida: "No seas idiota, ¿no ves que eso es lo que quiere? Darte lástima y que hagas lo que ella desea. ¡Naciste para ser rey, es tu destino! No puedes renunciar a todas tus aspiraciones, a todos tus sueños, por una mujer. Sabes que si lo haces, un día te despertarás a su lado dándote cuenta de que has desperdiciado tu vida por su culpa y entonces será cuando la odies de verdad".

Casi automáticamente, en su rostro y en sus ojos se formó el más absoluto de los desprecios:

–Por favor, Sigyn –espetó, con el cruel matiz de la burla en su voz–. Ten un poco de dignidad.

–¿Qué dignidad? ¿La que acabas de quitarme? –chilló ella, encolerizada– Cerdo miserable, ¡fuera de mi habitación ahora mismo!

–Te recuerdo que también es _mi_ habitación –le remarcó sin mostrar la menor emoción.

–¡Pues fuera de _tu_ habitación, o si no me iré yo! ¡No quiero ver tu cara nunca más!

–Eso va a estar complicado –repuso él tranquilamente–. Por desgracia para los dos, seguimos casados.

–Por desgracia para _mí_, querrás decir –escupió ella, con la cara enrojecida por el llanto–. Me imagino por qué te casaste conmigo, y por qué no quieres abandonarme para casarte con Angerboda. ¡Necesitas alguien como yo a quien hacer daño porque así te sientes poderoso!

Loki clavó su mirada en el suelo, sin contestar a la acusación. Incluso trastornada por la rabia y la humillación, Sigyn aún era capaz de penetrar en los entresijos de su mente, unos entresijos que ni siquiera él conocía.

–No te preocupes, no tendrás que verme durante un tiempo –dijo, en cambio–. Me voy de viaje, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar. Nos veremos en los esponsales de Balder.

–¡No voy a ir! ¡No pienso acompañarte a ningún sitio más! –exclamó ella con fiereza, y él volvió a mirarla con aquel gesto autoritario que siempre le funcionaba para intimidarla.

–Irás. Vendrás a la boda o te arrepentirás –De ninguna manera toleraría que le desobedeciera. No tenía mayor interés en volver a verla ni en que ella lo acompañara, pero los demás podrían sospechar si ella se ausentaba en un evento tan importante. Todo debía mantener la máxima apariencia de normalidad–. No tenemos que sentarnos juntos ni siquiera hablar si no quieres, pero cuando vuelva de mi viaje quiero verte allí.

–Ojalá no regreses… –la oyó susurrar, para después volver a echarse a llorar.

Loki salió de la habitación de su esposa sin mirar atrás. El portazo que dio no acalló el sonido de los sollozos de Sigyn en sus oídos.

Al cerrar la puerta, su máscara de despectiva impasibilidad desapareció. En sus propios ojos también aparecieron lágrimas que se apresuró a limpiarse, molesto consigo mismo y con su propia debilidad. Parecía mentira, ya que era él mismo quien la estaba haciendo llorar, pero verla así era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Utilizar el sexo para desviar su atención había sido una pésima idea. Ella había acabado deshecha, pero él no se encontraba mucho mejor. Hacía años que no se sentía de esa manera, y todo por culpa de ella. La odiaba por hacerle sentirse tan débil. Aquello no debía volver a ocurrir jamás. En adelante, lo más seguro para él sería no volver a verla más a solas.

Sigyn había tenido razón, pero a la vez se equivocaba. Él no podía quererla, pero no porque ella tuviera nada malo.

El problema siempre había estado en él.

Aun así, y pese al accidentado final de aquel encuentro –o tal vez precisamente debido a ello–, Loki había obtenido justo lo que buscaba al seducir a su mujer. El corazón de Sigyn había acabado en tal estado de desconsuelo y caos que ni se acordaba de lo que habían conversado previamente, ni de la extraña mirada de él cuando hablaban de los esponsales de su primo, ni de nada. Sólo volvió a recordarlo posteriormente, cuando todo hubo ocurrido y ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo; y Sigyn supo por qué su esposo se había acercado a ella así aquella noche.

Mucho tiempo después de aquello, ella miraría atrás y se arrepentiría con amargura de haberse dejado manipular tan fácilmente.

Tendría que haberlo sospechado, tendría que haber intentado con más ahínco adivinar lo que estaba planeando su marido. Podría haberlo impedido.

Y podría haberlos salvado a todos.


	24. Chapter 24

–24–

La idea de utilizar el engreimiento de su primo como instrumento para matarlo era demasiado atractiva para dejarla pasar. En ella había un cierto componente de justicia poética que Loki, gran amante de la ironía, contemplaba como un acto de retribución, una revancha por toda la humillación a la que Balder le había sometido involuntariamente con su simple presencia, robándole una popularidad que debería haber sido suya. Ya tenía bastante con Thor, pero a él también le daría su merecido. Algún día.

Además, la perspectiva de poder asesinar al supuesto "invulnerable" en las mismas narices de toda la Corte asgardiana y conseguir salirse con la suya, no dejaba de resultar emocionante. Era como un reto, un subidón de adrenalina, sin contar con que, si esa Vidente tenía razón, si lo lograba sería el principio del fin para la Casa de Odín.

Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era la reacción de la reina de los Norn, Karnilla. Su poderosa y peligrosa aliada había puesto como condición indispensable para apoyar a Loki el que éste, una vez en el trono, hiciese que Balder se desposara con ella, obligándolo si hacía falta.

A él no le había costado nada prometérselo, si con ello conseguía que sus ejércitos respaldaran al de gigantes de hielo que ya tenía asegurados por parte de Byleist. Pero en el fondo, no le gustaba nada que Balder quedara allí para influir sobre Karnilla. Podría incluso empezar a aconsejarla en contra de los intereses que tenían juntos, y ella, cegada por el amor, le escucharía. Era una mujer poderosa, pero seguía siendo una mujer.

Pero, si Balder moría… Karnilla se pondría furiosa, desde luego. Era una mujer realmente violenta y muy vengativa. Pero eso no sería problema mientras no descubriera que él era el autor de su muerte, y no tenía intención de dejar que lo descubriera. Iba a ser muy cuidadoso en ese sentido. Además, con un poco de suerte, podía incluso cargarle el muerto a Thor o a sus leales, haciendo caer toda la ira de la reina Norn sobre ellos. Sería un motivo más que tendría Karnilla para pelear a su lado, y tendría la ventaja de que Balder no estaría en medio para estropearle la fiesta cuando él fuera rey. De este modo, cada vez veía más beneficios en la muerte de su primo.

Era el juego de la guerra; un juego peligroso, por supuesto. Pero ya se había arriesgado otras veces y había salido ganando, o perdiendo lo mínimo. Pensó que en aquella ocasión sería igual: se divertiría con todo el asunto y además tenía mucho que ganar y poco que perder. No tenía motivos para creer lo contrario.

Para poder llevar a cabo su plan, sin embargo, era necesaria la resolución de dos problemas bastante peliagudos.

El primero de ellos era, por supuesto, que Balder realmente era invulnerable. No era una presunción falsa lo que hacía que ni cuchillos, ni mazas, ni venenos y ni siquiera la magia pudieran dañarlo. No existía en los nueve reinos arma o material alguno que le pudiese causar ningún mal.

Un momento, ¿ninguno en absoluto? Eso no era del todo cierto. El propio Balder había admitido que la exposición al filtro que le había proporcionado su extraordinario don había saturado su organismo, causándole una alergia mortal a sus componentes activos. Una cosa muy estúpida para revelar en público, por cierto, pero es que Balder nunca había tenido demasiado cerebro en su bonita cabeza. Yendo tan confiado por el mundo, parecía estar pidiendo a gritos que se lo cargaran.

Por tanto, la solución pasaba por averiguar la composición de aquella dichosa poción y utilizar esa información para crear un arma que pudiera conseguir lo imposible: matar a un inmortal. ¿Pero cómo lo averiguaría?

Probablemente, si se lo preguntaba a Balder, el muy imbécil era capaz hasta de contarle también eso. Pero no era seguro. Sólo haría falta que alguien los oyera o supiera que habían tenido esa conversación para que, tras el asesinato, todas las sospechas recayeran sobre él. Por el mismo motivo, tampoco podía preguntarle nada a Frigga, ni mucho menos a Odín. Tenía que haber alguien más que lo supiera, alguien que no perteneciera al círculo de la Corte asgardiana, alguien a quien pudiera sonsacarle la información sin que la muerte de Balder poco después pudiera despertar sus recelos. O que, si lo hacía, fuera fácil de eliminar.

Como el artífice que había elaborado la poción.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Brok, el científico y armero enano, temblaba de espanto ante la visión que se alzaba ante él. Vestido completamente con su armadura verdosa y con su imponente casco de alargados cuernos, Loki parecía la representación demoníaca del poder del mal al que los mortales temían en la Tierra.

–Me ha costado mucho encontrarte, enano –dijo éste satisfecho–. Me has hecho peinar todo Nidavellir, pero aquí estás.

Hallar al creador de la poción de invulnerabilidad de Balder, el que tenía la llave de la información que le facilitaría poder matarlo, no había sido tan fácil como había esperado, pero no había reto imposible para el dios del engaño cuando realmente se lo proponía.

Había supuesto, acertadamente, que ningún científico asgardiano tenía aún el nivel de conocimientos suficientes para fabricar una poción tan compleja, o Asgard ya estaría llena de hombres invulnerables. Los mortales tampoco estaban tan avanzados, de forma que las únicas razas con capacidad para hacer algo así eran los enanos o bien los elfos.

Así pues, había empezado a difundir tanto por Nidavellir –reino de origen de los enanos– como Alfheim y Svartalfheim –hogar de los elfos de la luz y oscuros, respectivamente–, el rumor de que había un acaudalado comprador dispuesto a pagar una altísima suma a quien supiera fabricar una poción de invulnerabilidad. Gracias a su conocimiento de los pórticos interdimensionales ocultos, podía ir y venir a aquellos reinos sin problemas y en pocos instantes, lejos de los ojos vigilantes de Heimdall.

Disfrazado, viajó a los tres reinos buscando al artífice misterioso, descartando las informaciones que no le llevaban a ninguna parte y que, a menudo, ocultaban incluso hábiles timos. Loki no sabía si indignarse o reírse de ello: ¡los había con el atrevimiento de intentar estafarle! ¡A él, el mayor tramposo de todos!

Finalmente, obtuvo el primer indicio que le pareció auténtico en el reino de los enanos. A cambio de un cuantioso soborno, uno de ellos accedió a concertarle una cita con un artesano alquimista que, aseguró, no sólo era capaz de fabricar la poción que él buscaba, sino que ya lo había hecho antes, para uno de los hijos de la nobleza de Asgard. Dado que Loki no había mencionado a Balder para nada, se dio cuenta de que había dado con la pista correcta.

Sin embargo, había salido burlado de aquello, ya que cuando fue a reunirse con el alquimista designado en una taberna de mala muerte, éste no apareció. Para ser más concretos, apareció y salió corriendo al ver a Loki desde lejos. Debía haberlo reconocido a pesar de su disfraz; debía saber quién era y conocer su fama, y había decidido que no podía fiarse de él. Un chico listo, lástima que no le fuera a servir de nada.

Aquella huida marcó el inicio de una persecución silenciosa en la que Loki era el cazador y el químico enano la presa. En teoría éste hubiera llevado las de ganar, ya que estaba en su mundo natal y lo conocía mejor que su perseguidor, pero había subestimado a Loki, a sus medios y a su inagotable resolución cuando se trataba de obtener algo que quería. Tras varios días de recorrer todo el reino de Nidavellir, sobornar, amenazar e incluso derramar algo de sangre por el camino, consiguió acorralarle en su habitación de la posada donde se había ocultado. Casi se había quedado sin tiempo, porque sólo faltaban dos días para los esponsales de Balder.

Y por fin, allí estaban, frente a frente. El pecho de Loki bullía de excitación. Aquello era divertidísimo, mejor aún que ir de caza. En cambio el enano, el más hábil maestro alquímico de su raza, no estaba disfrutando tanto.

–¿Me recuerdas, enano?

Con la frente sudorosa y pálida por el terror, Brok permanecía inmovilizado por los poderes telequinéticos de Loki. Hubiera querido gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero cada vez que su captor presentía que iba a hacerlo, la garganta se le cerraba y no podía respirar. Al final desistió, aunque parecía que sí podía hablar.

–Os recuerdo, príncipe de Asgard –masculló, con una mezcla de espanto y odio.

–Sí, yo también a ti –replicó Loki lanzándole una fría y rencorosa mirada. Precisamente había sido él quien había fabricado el filtro que había devuelto a Sif su cabellera cortada, pero una complicación en el pago había desembocado en un incidente realmente funesto y vergonzoso para Loki–. Qué casualidad que fueras tú; debí haberlo supuesto. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, entonces yo sólo era un muchacho.

–Un muchacho que ya era un embustero, un tramposo –escupió Brok.

–Un _muchacho_ –Loki enfatizó la palabra–, que sólo quería ayudar a una amiga. Bueno, ni tan amiga… –murmuró para sí, molesto–. Ni siquiera me lo agradeció, pero ése no es el punto. ¿Recuerdas lo que tus hermanos y tú me hicisteis? Porque yo sí.

El enano se sintió aún más aterrorizado de lo que ya estaba cuando escarbó en su memoria y se acordó de cómo sus hermanos, alquimistas como él mismo, y él castigaron el intento de aquel adolescente por estafarles.

Porque Loki _sí_ había intentado estafarles. El precio por los dones de los enanos siempre era desmesuradamente alto y el chico no tenía el dinero. Habría podido pedírselo a su padre, pero eso habría supuesto confesar su culpa, la tonta broma que le había gastado a Sif al cortarle el pelo.

Y tampoco podía dejar de reparar lo que había hecho. Thor se había puesto hecho una furia cuando se enteró de todo, fue a buscarle y le dio un puñetazo. No fue demasiado fuerte y a Loki no le dolió mucho, pero Thor nunca le había pegado antes. El impacto psicológico fue bastante peor que el físico.

–_¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Sif?_ –le había gritado, agarrándolo por la pechera de la camisa– _Sé que te gustan las bromas pesadas, pero con esto te has pasado de veras._

–_Yo… no lo sé _–confesó él, y hablaba en serio. No lo sabía entonces y tampoco lo comprendía mejor tantos años después. Una mezcla de envidia y despecho, seguramente; que en él sólo se manifestaban de una forma: el impulso de hacer daño.

–_Mentiroso, sí que lo sabes y yo también lo sé: ¡por fastidiar, como todo lo que haces! Pero esta vez lo vas a arreglar._

–¿_Y cómo voy a arreglar eso_? –preguntó el joven Loki, algo espantado por la explosión de ira de su hermano mayor.

–_Tú verás, no es mi problema. A ti siempre se te ocurren ideas para todo. Simplemente hazlo, o se lo contaré a padre._

–_¡No! _–exclamó el muchacho, aterrado. Odín ya parecía bastante decepcionado con él a medida que iba creciendo y no quería darle más motivos para que lo mirara con censura– _Por favor, no le digas nada_. _Volverá a enfadarse conmigo, y... –_Pero a Thor no parecían importarle sus razones.

–_¡Pues soluciónalo!_

Quizás aquélla fue la primera vez que Loki fue consciente de sentir odio hacia su hermano.

Por supuesto, pronto dio con la solución de recurrir a los enanos de Nidavellir. Esos seres contrahechos tenían una habilidad natural para fabricar todo tipo de cosas, y podían hacer pociones _para todo_. El problema era el precio, tan exageradamente alto que ni un príncipe como él podía permitírselo, ya que no contaba con dinero propio. No se lo podía pedir a su padre, por supuesto; ni tampoco a su madre, ya que en ambos casos ellos querrían saber para qué lo quería. Podría mentirles, pero le pillarían: Thor ya le había dicho que no le cubriría esa vez.

Así que Loki, una vez obtenida la poción que le devolvería a Sif su espléndida cabellera en unos segundos y enviarla a Asgard a través de un sirviente, intentó pagar a los enanos con oro falso, una aleación casi idéntica al oro, de su propia invención. Pero había sido una locura intentar engañar el ojo de un maestro de la alquimia con una imitación, por buena que fuera.

Los enanos también tenían fama de no andarse con tonterías, y de tomarse realmente a pecho la cuestión del dinero. Así que, cuando vieron que un simple muchacho intentaba timarles, no se contuvieron a la hora de escarmentarle. Lo hicieron de la manera más dolorosa posible, y también deliberadamente humillante, para que se sintiera tan avergonzado que no se atreviera contarle nada al rey asgardiano, su padre.

–¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardaron en desaparecer las cicatrices? –le preguntó Loki a Brok, con la rabia conteniéndose bajo la aparente suavidad de su voz– ¿Cuánto tiempo tuve que esconderme de mi propia familia y del resto de la gente para que no pudieran ver lo que me habíais hecho?

Desde luego, aquello había sido una salvajada. En aquel momento, Loki no tenía desarrollada su capacidad de ser escurridizo tanto como de adulto; y además nunca habría pensado que podrían atreverse a hacerle eso a _él_, a un príncipe de la Casa Real de Asgard.

De forma que no se había resistido mucho cuando los enanos lo atraparon. Pensó que se conformarían con vapulearle un poco y eso podía soportarlo perfectamente, y no se imaginó sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que vio a Brok avanzar hacia él con una aguja e hilo de sutura como el utilizado para coser las heridas. "Vamos a sellar esa boca mentirosa para que no puedas volver a engañar a nadie", le oyó decir, y eso encendió su terror. Al comprender lo que querían hacerle, el chico intentó zafarse con todas sus energías, pero los enanos lo tenían sujeto entre varios de ellos y sus débiles fuerzas no resultaron suficientes. Thor sí habría conseguido quitárselos de encima, pensó con amargura.

De vuelta al presente, Loki sacudió la cabeza. Era uno de sus recuerdos de infancia más desagradables y de los que más se esforzaba por olvidar, aunque nunca había conseguido hacerlo del todo. La broma –o más bien su intento de enmendarla– le había salido tan espantosamente mal que cambió para siempre su carácter.

Antes había sido un chico alegre, bromista; sus bromas a menudo no tenían gracia, pero casi nunca las hacía con verdadera mala intención. Pero tras la dolorosa recuperación y meses escondiéndose de su familia con la excusa de un viaje de estudios a Svartalfheim, se volvió más oscuro, más taciturno y más vengativo.

Tenía razones para guardar rencor, y no sólo a los enanos: a Sif, por haberlo provocado a hacerle esa broma estúpida; y a Odín también, por imponerle tanto que él se había arriesgado a meterse con los enanos con tal de que él no se enterara de su chiquillada y así no decepcionarle. Pero sobre todo a Thor, por haberle obligado a ello. Conscientemente sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa, sólo los enanos; pero de todas formas guardó ese resentimiento soterrado en su corazón durante años. Un resentimiento que había incubado y alimentado en su interior, y que había acabado eclosionando como los huevos de una araña venenosa.

Pero ahora el destino le había puesto a Brok en bandeja, como en una especie de retribución. Esperaba que cuando le tocara el turno a Thor fuera igual de generoso, pero por el momento se conformaría con disfrutar de su desquite con el enano.

Había sonado la hora de la venganza.

–¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que dolió quitarse aquellas suturas? ¿O simplemente cada vez que la aguja se clavaba en mi carne? No, no lo sabes –añadió, sin dejar hablar a Brok–. Pero lo vas a saber.

De entre sus ropas sacó una fina pieza de acero, que sostuvo cuidadosamente entre sus dedos como mostrándole a Brok un fino regalo. Era más grande que una simple aguja de coser, tal vez una lezna o punzón de zapatero. Lo soltó, pero en vez de caer al suelo, el punzón pareció flotar en el aire hasta situarse en la mano de Brok, quien, sin poder evitarlo, se vio obligado a sostenerla.

–Últimamente he tenido mucho contacto con los mortales de Midgard –comentó Loki desenfadadamente–; y ellos tienen un dicho: ojo por ojo. No literalmente, claro, pero creo que ya me entiendes. Por desgracia no te puedo coser la boca porque necesito que la uses para hablar, pero puedo hacerte muchas otras cosas. Existen dos formas de resolver esta situación: por las buenas o por las malas –prosiguió, con tono engañosamente amable–. En ambos casos obtengo la información que necesito, pero por las malas sería bastante más incómodo para ti.

–¿Q-qué queréis, príncipe de Asgard?

–Muy sencillo: quiero que me digas qué es lo que provocó la alergia de Balder a su poción de invulnerabilidad.

Los ojos de Brok se abrieron escandalizados.

–¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! Di mi palabra al rey Odín de que no revelaría el secreto, y…

–Tsch, tsch –Loki sacudió la cabeza, como apenado–. Respuesta incorrecta –sus dedos realizaron un gesto juguetón, y al instante el enano sintió que su mano se movía sola, aferrando el punzón, y clavándoselo a sí mismo en el hombro opuesto. Aulló de agonía, algo que sonó como música para los oídos de Loki.

Con su dedo índice realizó un movimiento circular, y los músculos del brazo del enano respondieron a la orden retorciendo con saña la lezna sobre la herida. Éste chilló aún más.

El príncipe creyó que por el momento era suficiente, y levantó los dedos índice y corazón, transmitiendo la orden a Brok para que extrajera el punzón de su hombro y dejara de autotorturarse. Éste jadeó.

–¿Qué va a ser, viejo? ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? Vamos, ahórrate sufrimientos a ti y hacerme perder el tiempo a mí. Ya me lo has hecho perder bastante mientras jugabas al escondite.

El enano no contestó y Loki se encogió de hombros y realizó otro gesto para obligarle a apuñalarse a sí mismo, pero esta vez Brok se esforzó por rebelarse ante la orden mental de su captor. El brazo, con el puño aferrando la lezna amenazadoramente, se quedó a medio camino, apuntando a su estómago y temblando por los esfuerzos enfrentados de uno y otro: uno por hacerlo bajar y el otro por detenerlo. Loki pareció divertido.

–Oh, ¿así que intentas resistirte? Eso está bien: me gusta que se me resistan –añadió con voz susurrante, casi sensual–. Como suele decir el imbécil de Thor, por lo menos que suponga algún desafío. Eso es una de las poquísimas cosas en las que estoy de acuerdo con él.

Se metió la mano en un bolsillo oculto de su traje y acarició con los dedos una piedrecilla oscura que guardaba allí. La piedra, de apariencia inofensiva, en realidad era un objeto que multiplicaba los poderes de su portador debido a que emitía una extraña radiación única en todo el universo. Aquella piedra era un préstamo de la reina Norn, Karnilla, que poseía una bolsa llena de aquellas maravillosas rocas. Si apenas rozar con los dedos una sola de ellas prácticamente duplicaba sus poderes, Loki no quería ni imaginar lo que podría hacer si consiguiera apoderarse de la bolsa entera.

Tras aquella "inyección" de energía, Loki casi ni necesitó hacer el menor gesto para que el brazo del enano clavase el punzón en su estómago con tanta fuerza y violencia que tuvo que ordenarle que se contuviera un poco, no se fuera a destripar a sí mismo antes de tiempo.

Brok ya ni gritaba: se limitaba a gimotear. Intentaba resistir al control de Loki sobre su cuerpo, pero era completamente imposible. El oscuro príncipe lo manejaba como si fuera una marioneta y él fuera el titiritero tirando de sus hilos.

–No... no, por favor –suplicó Brok, moqueando, y Loki mentalmente dio la orden para que se sacara la lezna de su estómago, causando nuevos gemidos. La sangre bañaba todo su cuerpo.

–Venga, enano. Dime lo que quiero saber y te prometo que podrás salir con vida de ésta. Niégate y te haré apuñalarte tantas veces como heridas me hicisteis a mí, pero en sitios más... _delicados_. Tú decides.

Éste mantuvo un obstinado silencio.

–Como quieras –dijo Loki, alzando de nuevo el puño. Como un resorte o un espejo imitando el movimiento, el brazo de Brok también se levantó, aprestando el punzón para volver a atacarse a sí mismo–. La ingle, entonces.

–¡No! ¡Deteneos! –el enano atropelló las palabras en su pánico ante el nuevo ataque autoinfligido aunque obligado– Os diré lo que queréis saber, pero parad, os lo ruego.

Con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos, Loki bajó la mano y al instante el brazo donde Brok sostenía la lezna cayó también como inerte, aunque no la soltó. El primero indicó al enano, con un gesto sarcásticamente conciliador, que estaba escuchando.

Brok miró a uno y otro lado, como temeroso de los oídos que pudieran hacerse eco de su traición.

–Es cierto que el noble Balder sufrió una saturación en su organismo provocada por la poción, y tuvo que dejar de tomarla –le confesó–. Sin embargo, el rechazo no fue hacia todos sus componentes, sino hacia un único ingrediente. Su principio más activo, y el presente en mayor proporción en el filtro.

Por tanto, ésa es la sustancia que resulta mortal para él, pensó Loki. Probablemente la única en los nueve reinos.

–¿Qué ingrediente es ése?

El enano vaciló de nuevo. Loki sacudió la cabeza, suspirando como si lamentara que le obligara a hacer aquello, y volvió a manejar el cuerpo del enano, levantando otra vez el puño que aferraba el punzón contra sí mismo.

–¡No! ¡No lo hagáis! –chilló Brok aterrado– Os lo diré.

Inclinando la cabeza –la única parte de su cuerpo que aún conservaba la movilidad–, se acercó un poco a Loki y le susurró algo al oído. Una sola palabra.

–Ah… –el semblante de Loki reflejó un deleite maligno. Se tomó unos segundos en sopesar lo que implicaba lo que Brok acababa de revelarle, y pronto se echó a reír con siniestra tranquilidad–. ¿De veras es eso tan simple? No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

–No, príncipe, os lo juro.

–Es increíble... –murmuró él, como para sí mismo– Hierro, fuego y magia no pueden tocarle y sin embargo, eso tan inocente... Quién lo hubiera pensado, ¿verdad?

Sin dejar de reír, chasqueó los dedos, y al instante Brok sintió que el férreo control mental que estaba ejerciendo sobre él se desvanecía, recuperando el dominio sobre sí mismo. Esto le hizo concebir esperanzas de que tal vez podría librarse de aquello. Todavía sangraba por las dos heridas que Loki le había hecho hacerse, pero quizás aún pudiera sobrevivir.

–Vais… vais a dejarme ir entonces, ¿verdad?

–Eso dije, ¿no es cierto? –empezó Loki con una sonrisa, pero enseguida puso una cara de pérfida complacencia como si hubiera cambiado de opinión, aunque en el fondo no había sido así–… aunque ahora que lo pienso, más bien no. No puedo permitir que le vayas con el cuento a Odín, ni a nadie. Además, ¿realmente creías que te iba a dejar marcharte de una pieza después de lo que me hiciste?

–Pe-pero… ¡dijisteis que me dejaríais vivir si os contaba lo que queríais! ¡Lo prometisteis!

Loki respondió con una sonrisa en la que se entremezclaban una falsa compasión y la perversidad más absoluta:

–Lo siento. Mentí.

Sin más, volvió a tomar control del cuerpo del enano y le hizo dirigir el punzón hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo en el corazón.

El primer golpe fue de una violencia inusitada. Un sonido gutural salió de entre los labios del enano junto con un borbotón de sangre. Pero no contento con ello, Loki le hizo extraer el puntiagudo punzón con un espasmódico movimiento, sólo para volver a enterrárselo de nuevo en el pecho. Y repitió la operación. Una vez, y otra, y otra más.

Loki no pudo contener la risa, una risa ahogada y llena de excitación y felicidad, mientras contemplaba la agonía del enano, que procuraba que fuera rápida pero no demasiado. Justo lo que se merecía por haber torturado de esa manera a un chiquillo indefenso en el pasado. Y si no se recreaba más era porque tampoco tenía tiempo de entretenerse: tenía que regresar a Asgard a preparar el arma que acabaría definitivamente con Balder.

Brok no apartó sus ojos de él mientras moría. Su expresión era de horror e incredulidad, ya que no podía concebir que alguien fuera capaz de matarlo sin tan siquiera tocarlo. Pero era posible, desde luego. A Loki ya no se le resistían muchas cosas en relación al poder de su mente, y menos poseyendo una de las piedras Norn. Lástima que con Balder no fuera tan sencillo, ya que había hecho pruebas previamente y a escondidas y no había sido capaz de manejar su mente como con el enano. Además, aunque hubiera podido, ¿de qué habría servido sugestionarle para que se suicidara si luego él tampoco iba a ser capaz de matarse a sí mismo? Esa poción era realmente buena, lástima que al propio Brok no se le hubiera ocurrido tomarla él mismo. Pero afortunadamente Loki ya tenía en sus manos la forma infalible para matar a su primo.

Pensó en sonsacarle al enano también la fórmula de la poción para su propio consumo, pero se le había ocurrido demasiado tarde: Brok ya estaba inmóvil, con el corazón destrozado por múltiples heridas punzantes. Una pena.

Pero por lo menos estaba muerto, y Loki ni siquiera había tenido que mancharse las manos torturándole. ¿Para qué, cuando podía obligarle a hacerlo él mismo? Y nadie podría decir que él le había hecho nada, técnicamente no le había tocado ni una sola vez. Visto de forma objetiva, aquello no dejaba de ser un suicidio muy elaborado... y muy doloroso, al parecer. Pero los enanos siempre habían sido un poco raritos.

Sólo él y Brok sabrían lo que realmente había pasado, y ninguno de los dos hablaría jamás. Loki, porque no le interesaba; y el enano porque los muertos no hablan. "Si realmente quieres callar a alguien, bastardo, esto es lo que tienes que hacer", pensó él. "Y no ir por ahí cosiéndole la boca a un pobre crío".

Los ojos de Brok aún seguían fijos en su asesino, pero su mirada ya era la vidriosa e inexpresiva de los cadáveres. Una mirada que aún parecía reprocharle la mentira de esa promesa de que le dejaría vivir, una promesa que Loki nunca había tenido la intención de cumplir.

Él lo contempló con gesto desdeñoso, burlón:

–Todo el mundo sabe que soy el dios del engaño. ¿Quién te manda creerme?

Se echó a reír otra vez por su propia broma. Se lo había pasado realmente en grande. Le había encantado hacer sufrir a su antiguo verdugo, y aquello sólo sería el aperitivo de lo que haría sufrir al resto de sus enemigos. Últimamente sólo se sentía bien cuando hacía daño a los demás.

Y mientras se reía y disfrutaba, la poca humanidad que le quedaba iba muriendo cada vez más, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía tiempo. Pero él no se daba cuenta. Siempre tenía una justificación por la cual él tenía razón y los demás se equivocaban, y una razón para atacar a quienes le rodeaban.

Brok le había hecho daño en el pasado, luego debía pagar. Sigyn lo debilitaba y le distraía de sus objetivos, luego debía sufrir. Y Balder le molestaba con su presencia y le robaba la popularidad, luego debía morir.

Y Thor... él haría las tres cosas: pagar, sufrir y morir. Aún no, pero pronto.

Pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo vuelve a hacer referencia a la historia mitológica de cuando los enanos le cosieron la boca a Loki a partir de su intento de engaño después de que fabricasen la cabellera de Sif (que aquí es una poción, eso de ponerle una melena artificial en plan peluca no me gustaba demasiado). En el mito (que también se refleja en el cómic), Loki les intentó estafar prometiéndoles que les daría su cabeza (en fin, hubo una apuesta de por medio que Loki perdió), pero después se libró diciendo que podrían cortarle la cabeza sólo si no dañaban el cuello (a lo mejor Shakespeare sacó de ahí su inspiración para la escena de una libra de carne de <strong>_**El mercader de Venecia**_**). Por supuesto los enanos no podían hacerlo, y se cabrearon tanto que hicieron la gracia de coserle la boca.**

**En el fic, he cambiado lo del pago por un intento de estafa al pagarles con oro falso porque no me parecía lógico que nadie pudiera prometer la propia cabeza por perder una apuesta, y aunque lo hiciera, que los enanos fueran tan estúpidos como para creerle.**

**Las piedras Norn existen en los cómics también. Supuestamente tienen la capacidad de dar poderes, y también aumentar el poder que ya posea su portador. Pertenecen a Karnilla, pero Loki las ha utilizado muy a menudo.**

**Y como veis, Loki es cada vez más villano, como debe ser. Aunque tenga su justificación, y de hecho también da un poco de pena (sobre todo por lo mal que lo pasó por lo que le hicieron Brok y sus hermanos), es uno de los capítulos donde más sádico se muestra. Que por dentro tenga su corazoncito angsty y sentimientos hacia su mujer a los que intenta resistirse no cambia que él es el malo de la historia, y es así como se va a comportar a partir de ahora, por lo menos hasta que ocurra algo que lo golpeará en serio.**


	25. Chapter 25

–25–

Sigyn echó un vistazo por la ventana para volver a controlar el tiempo que hacía. A pesar de que la mañana se había levantado despejada, plúmbeas nubes oscuras se habían ido acumulando durante todo el día y ahora permanecían revolviéndose amenazadoras sobre el cielo, presagiando tormenta.

–Espero que al final no llueva –oyó que Frigga comentaba por detrás de ella–. Sería una pena que, después de todo lo que hemos trabajado, la ceremonia se estropee por algo tan tonto. Tal vez no debimos organizarla al aire libre.

Sigyn se encogió de hombros.

–Nadie podía suponerlo, ha estado haciendo un tiempo espléndido. Pero no se puede controlar todo en la vida. Aun así, es una pena que Thor no sea realmente un dios que pueda controlar las tormentas, ¿verdad? –terminó con una sonrisa que la reina imitó.

–Mi hijo sólo sabe desatar tormentas, no contenerlas –bromeó de buen humor–. De todas formas, has tenido una buena idea disponiendo esa carpa por si acaso.

–Siempre es bueno prevenir –Sigyn se acercó a su suegra y puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla–. Pero no te pongas en lo peor. Ya verás cómo no llueve y tenemos una boda preciosa.

–Bueno, esto ya está –oyeron anunciar a la costurera, y ambas mujeres se volvieron para ver por fin el resultado final de la preparación de Nanna vestida por fin de novia.

–¡Oh, querida! –a Frigga por poco se le saltan las lágrimas– Estás tan bonita.

Sigyn sonrió, su suegra siempre se ponía muy emotiva con ese tipo de cosas. Ella, en cambio, permaneció seria mientras analizaba el conjunto, buscando la perfección.

La verdad era que Nanna resultaba una visión adorable. Sigyn había sugerido que el color para su vestido que mejor combinaría con su tono de tez y cabello sería el rosa claro, y Frigga había hecho bien fiándose de su gusto porque había acertado totalmente. Amatistas, granates y otras piedras preciosas adornaban los puños y el cuello, mezclándose con algunos azabaches que Sigyn había considerado que formarían un contraste bonito con tanta palidez.

Pero lo que más adornaba a Nanna no era su vestido, ni las joyas, ni los suaves tirabuzones dorados que coronaban su peinado. Lo que mejor la hacía verse era su bello rostro arrebolado de ilusión, radiante de poder unirse por fin al hombre al que amaba.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó tímidamente– ¿Estoy bien?

–Estás mejor que bien, mi niña –declaró Frigga, y buscó la confirmación de su nuera– ¿Verdad que sí, hija?

Sigyn seguía observándola con ojo crítico.

–El vestido es soberbio, desde luego, pero hay algo que… Espera un momento –se acercó a Nanna–. Lo que falla es el peinado, demasiado rígido para ti. Te han peinado como si fueras mucho mayor; y eres una jovencita preciosa, tienes que lucir como tal –tomó un peine y, poniéndose de puntillas, sacó unas cuantas horquillas de su sitio y se puso a jugar con los mechones, suavizando el posible efecto demasiado formal del recogido. Tenía experiencia en peluquería desde su juventud, de cuando peinaba a la propia Frigga. Cuando terminó, volvió a echarse hacia atrás para volver a examinarla, y sonrió contenta–. Ahora sí, estás perfecta. Ahora puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que en mi vida he visto una novia ni la mitad de bella que tú.

–¡Vamos, Sigyn! Eres demasiado dura contigo misma –comentó Frigga–. Tú también estabas muy hermosa cuando te casaste, ¿recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Sigyn se desvaneció por un momento, y reapareció de nuevo pero con un matiz falso muy diferente del que había estado mostrando hasta entonces.

–Me parece que fue hace mil años de eso –repuso, y se dirigió hacia la ventana de nuevo para que ni su suegra ni su futura prima política pudieran ver la repentina palidez que había acudido a su rostro.

La más mínima alusión a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Loki ahora le producía ansiedad. La trastornaba y la enfurecía hablar de él, pensar en él, recordarle, ¡todo! El único motivo por el que la ceremonia de esponsales de Nanna y Balder no la alegraba todo lo que debía era porque allí no tendría más remedio que verle, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que hacerlo. Pero él le había ordenado que estuviera allí y ella ya no se atrevía a desobedecer. A saber qué podría hacer él si ella volvía a desafiarle.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella fatídica noche en la que ella había caído de nuevo en sus brazos para ser después abandonada y herida de la manera más cruel, tanto que ella no había podido soportarlo más y se había desmoronado, llegando a llorar delante de él y a suplicarle; algo que se había jurado que no haría jamás. El recuerdo la avergonzaba tantísimo que cada vez que acudía a su memoria sentía como si la quemaran con un hierro al rojo vivo, pese a los esfuerzos que había hecho por borrarlo de su mente.

Aquella noche había pasado los momentos más dulces de los últimos años. Aunque su mente aún se resistía, su cuerpo y su corazón se habían rendido a la evidencia de que aún lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y deseaban creer en sus palabras cuando repetía: "Esta vez no. Esta vez será diferente". Se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, y luego él la había abrazado con ternura –¡qué ser más perverso!– y mirado como si realmente la amara, lo cual hizo renacer en ella todas sus esperanzas. Sólo para que apenas un momento después él le revelara que todo había sido otro más de sus juegos: "No es nada personal. Ya sabías que no debías tomártelo en serio". El mensaje implícito era claro: "Eres una estúpida por haber vuelto a caer".

Aquel mazazo la sumió en una desesperación tal que ya no pudo más, pero sus llantos no conmovieron ni un ápice a aquel monstruo, que encima se había burlado de ella y después se había marchado con un portazo, no sin antes volver a amenazarla para que siguiera cumpliendo sus órdenes. Aquello era más de lo que ni ella, que ya estaba acostumbrada a aguantar bastante, podía soportar.

De nuevo regresaron arrolladores esos deseos de morir que no sentía desde hacía años; y sin pensar, desnuda y desgreñada como estaba, se abalanzó sobre su tocador, abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo la daga que se había llevado del estudio de su marido y que había guardado allí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella. Si Loki se hubiera quedado un minuto más, sin duda ella habría intentado utilizarla contra él, cualesquiera que fueran las consecuencias. Pero ahora que se había ido, sólo sentía deseos de volverla contra ella misma y hacer que aquella agonía acabara.

Otra vez fue el pensar en sus hijos lo que la hizo soltar el arma. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlos solos? Sus niños, que dependían de ella para quererlos, cuidarlos y animarlos y evitar que se convirtieran en lo que su padre era. Dejó caer la daga, y en un acceso de rabia agarró lo primero que pilló de su tocador, uno de sus frasquitos de perfume, y lo estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose éste mil pedazos. Un aroma dulzón se esparció por el dormitorio mientras ella se arrojaba sobre la cama sin dejar de sollozar, y así fue como se durmió y como se despertó al día siguiente: llorando de pena y de odio.

Aquella suprema humillación había sido la estocada final para su orgullo. En realidad, pensaba ahora severamente y con la calma que daba la perspectiva de las dos semanas transcurridas, le estaba bien empleado. Aquello no había sido culpa de Loki sino de ella, por haber confiado, por haber tenido la menor esperanza con él. Ojalá que eso le sirviera de lección y aprendía de una vez por todas, aunque fuera a base de ese tipo de golpes, que de su marido lo único que podía esperar era dolor y mentiras. Y a ver si dejaba ya esos pensamientos inmaduros y estúpidos sobre querer morir cada vez que él se lo demostraba. Mientras sus hijos siguieran allí, era por ellos por los que tenía que preocuparse, y no por su propio y débil corazón y mucho menos por aquel cerdo embaucador, embustero, falso, y una larga ristra de calificativos más que se le ocurrían ahora y que no terminaría nunca.

Antes había pensado que le odiaba, pero ni siquiera había empezado a saber lo que era el odio. Ahora sí que le odiaba de verdad. Deseó tener, sólo por un instante, la autoridad de Odín para poder abrir el Puente Arco Iris y mandarlo de una patada a Jotunheim. Si Angerboda quería casarse con él, podía quedárselo todo para ella: Sigyn se lo regalaba con todas sus bendiciones. Sonrió maliciosamente ante la peregrina idea. Heimdall estaría encantado de colaborar; ella no sabía por qué, pero siempre había detestado a Loki. Bueno, sí sabía por qué: porque su marido era un bastardo traicionero que disfrutaba haciéndose odiar, seguro que algo le habría hecho al guardián.

La reina se aproximó a ella:

–¿Estás bien, querida? Te veo algo pálida.

–¿Qué? Oh, sí, claro. No te preocupes.

Años atrás, ellas dos habían estado allí, en esa misma situación, sólo que era Sigyn la que iba a desposarse. Recordándolo, sintió un repentino e inesperado arranque de ira contra su suegra. ¿Por qué le había dicho que Loki la quería, si el tiempo había demostrado que era todo lo contrario? ¿Por qué había hecho elevarse sus ilusiones y esperanzas, para que fueran aplastadas después de la forma más cruel? Pero probablemente no era culpa de Frigga. Seguramente Loki le había mentido también a ella, aunque la razón se le escapaba.

–Tengo que salir un momento, ¿te quedas con Nanna?

–Desde luego, Frigga.

Mientras las sirvientas daban los últimos toques al atavío de Nanna, Sigyn se miró al espejo para evaluar su propio aspecto. La reina tenía razón: estaba pálida, y la expresión de su semblante era totalmente opuesta a la felicidad que se reflejaba en el de la novia. Tendría que tranquilizarse para que la gente no se diera cuenta de lo que le ocurría. De una manera u otra, Loki siempre le acababa estropeando la fiesta, aunque sólo fuera en pensamiento.

Había conservado la esperanza de que al final no hubiera regresado de su viaje y la dejara en paz, una esperanza que había demostrado ser vana, como siempre que se trataba de su marido: dos días antes Brinda le había anunciado que los sirvientes le habían visto de nuevo en su laboratorio, muy concentrado en a saber qué. Sigyn agradecía no haberlo visto desde entonces, pero ya en la ceremonia de Balder y Nanna no podría librarse de su ominosa presencia. Ojalá hubiera podido.

Esforzándose por mantener una expresión impávida, se retocó el ligero maquillaje. Nada de lágrimas, se ordenó a sí misma, o se lo estropearían. Su vestido dorado era bonito, pero el casco que hacía de tocado no le acababa de gustar: demasiado rígido y demasiado similar al de su marido. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era definitivamente feo, aunque tiempo atrás no se lo había parecido. Se encogió de hombros y decidió que le daba igual. Ese día era la novia quien tenía que lucirse, no ella.

Nanna avanzó hacia ella, ilusionada como una niña pequeña:

–¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Aunque… –su expresión de dicha se desvaneció en parte– aún estoy preocupada por lo que le dijo a Balder esa estúpida Vidente. Y encima él va y accede a ese tonto juego en el que se deja arrojar cosas…

Sigyn la tomó de las manos, intentando calmarla. A ella también le preocupaba un poco e incluso Frigga le había comentado el día anterior –a espaldas de Nanna, por supuesto– que no se acababa de quedar del todo tranquila al respecto, pero ambas lo habían hablado bastante y viéndolo desde una perspectiva racional, Sigyn sabía que la posibilidad de que algo amenazara a su primo político era prácticamente nula. Al contrario que ella, Balder, o mejor dicho Frigga y Odín, habían tomado precauciones para neutralizar la predicción. Nada podría ocurrirle. Esta vez la Vidente se equivocaba.

–Los hombres son siempre así de fanfarrones, les encanta lucirse. Pero todos sabemos que realmente Balder no corre peligro alguno, después de las precauciones tomadas es invulnerable. Seguro que es él quien nos sobrevive a todos– arguyó, empleando las mismas razones que había esgrimido el día anterior para tranquilizar a su suegra.

–Eso espero… –murmuró la joven sombríamente– Si le pasara algo, yo… no podría vivir sin él.

–No seas tonta. ¿Por qué te pones a pensar esas cosas tan lúgubres el día de tu boda? El Padre de Todos no permitiría que ningún peligro amenazara a su sobrino y aún más si está en juego después el reino. Prométeme que no te amargarás la fiesta ni se la amargarás a Balder con esos temores.

–Está bien, intentaré no pensar en ello –aseguró Nanna, y suspiró–. Por favor, dime que todo saldrá bien.

–Todo va a salir _perfecto_ –la tranquilizó Sigyn, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros– Vais a tener una boda preciosa y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir, ni la lluvia ni lo que dijera esa Vidente hace tantos años. Y Balder y tú vais a ser muy felices y tendréis un montón de niños tan guapos como vosotros. Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

Dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo, Nanna volvió a abrazarla. No era de extrañar que Balder estuviera tan enamorado, pensó Sigyn: a la belleza de la muchacha se añadía además aquel carácter tan dulce y afectuoso, un poco infantil. Ella misma también había tenido un carácter parecido una vez, aunque casi no lo recordaba. Esa alegría inocente era característica de quienes eran plenamente felices, y la felicidad le parecía a Sigyn un recuerdo lejano, borroso.

–Gracias, amiga.

–¿Otra vez me estás dando las gracias? –la riñó ella de buen humor– ¿No habíamos quedado en que no ibas a volver a hacerlo? Como me des las gracias otra vez, te tiro por la ventana y vas a ser tú la que no llegue a la noche de bodas –amenazó de broma. Nanna rió.

–Sí, la noche de bodas. También eso me pone nerviosa, aunque… –bajó la voz, algo avergonzada– Balder y yo ya hemos compartido el lecho, así que no es como si no supiera a qué atenerme –sonrió emocionada–. Balder es tan tierno, tan apasionado… oh, Sigyn, qué feliz soy.

–Espero que os dure… –murmuró Sigyn sin poder evitar cierta envidia, más para sí misma que para Nanna. La dulzura de un hombre en el lecho no significaba nada. Loki también había sido tierno y apasionado con ella en el pasado, e incluso la noche de dos semanas atrás lo había sido, pero esa ternura sólo escondía falsedad y el deseo de jugar con ella, de herirla. Esperaba que Balder fuera diferente, por el bien de Nanna.

–Sigyn, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto muy seria de repente –Nanna no había oído su comentario, pero parecía preocupada por la expresión de su rostro–. Tal vez te ofenda el hecho de que no haya esperado hasta casarnos.

–¿Cómo? ¡Oh, no, en absoluto! –se apresuró a aclarar ella– Si los dos os queréis, no veo por qué teníais que esperar.

–A lo mejor es una pregunta demasiado personal, pero ¿tú llegaste virgen al matrimonio?

–Sí –respondió algo tensa–. Pero no por ello juzgo peor a quienes no lo hacen. Cada cual tiene libertad para hacer lo que desee, después de todo es su felicidad. Siempre que confíes en él y sepas que no te hará daño.

–Oh, Balder nunca me habría hecho daño. Es todo un caballero, un príncipe como tu propio esposo.

Sigyn desvió la mirada, pensativa y con algo de ironía en su sonrisa.

–No creo que sean tan parecidos.

Inquieta, Nanna buscó la mirada de su prima política, intuyendo por primera vez el oscuro mar de tristeza que se ocultaba bajo su apariencia afable.

–Sigyn, tú eres feliz con tu marido, ¿verdad?

Ésta sonrió y volvió a apoyar las manos sobre sus hombros.

–Deja de preocuparte por los demás, Nanna. Es tu día y lo que tienes que preocuparte es de ser feliz tú y que lo sea Balder, y por nadie y nada más.

–Pero…

–No quiero oír "peros". La ceremonia nos aguarda. Ya tendremos el resto de nuestra vida para chismorrear y criticar a nuestros maridos –bromeó con un buen humor absolutamente artificial, y la pellizcó suavemente en la mejilla–. Vamos, aún tienen que ponerte el velo.

Nanna obedeció y Sigyn la contempló conmovida, esforzándose porque su alegría por ella se elevara por encima de su abatido ánimo por sí misma. En poco tiempo, había llegado a tomarle mucho cariño a esa chica. Casi más que una amiga o prima política, la veía como una hermana pequeña o tal vez la hija que habría querido tener y sabía que ya nunca tendría. Esperaba que Balder la hiciese feliz y que no acabara como ella misma. No creía que Balder pudiese portarse mal con ella, precisamente era tan querido por su carácter bondadoso y noble, pero por si acaso no le quitaría la vista de encima.

Suspiró hondamente. Sería una noche larga, y para ella también dura, sólo por el hecho de tener que ver a Loki. Habría dado cualquier cosa por no verle allí, y sabía que él mismo no se sentiría especialmente cómodo en ese tipo de ceremonias, pero aun así iría: Balder era su primo y el muy hipócrita asistiría sólo por las apariencias, lo cual era, aparte de su ambición, lo que le había movido siempre.

Afortunadamente, el haber tomado parte en los preparativos de la celebración había sido útil para Sigyn. Había alterado sutilmente el orden de los asientos de los comensales en el banquete para que, salvo Odín y Frigga y los desposados, ningún matrimonio se sentara en orden contiguo, había alegado ella que para favorecer el intercambio social. Sigyn esperaba así no tener que cruzarse con él y tener el menor contacto posible. No quería verle, no quería hablar con él, no quería respirar el mismo aire. La única manera en que podría soportar aquella fiesta era actuando como si no existiera.

Sólo tendría que aguantar el tipo unas horas. Unas horas y todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos: dos extraños que no se hablan ni se conocen. Tal vez, si lo meditaba un poco, incluso podría hallar alguna excusa para poder dejar de acompañarle a los eventos públicos. Encontraría la solución. Todo saldría bien, como le había dicho a Nanna.

Aun así… llevaba todo el día con la sensación de que había pasado algo por alto, no sabía qué. Algo esencial, que hubiera debido tener en cuenta, y no lo había hecho. Repasó con los dedos cada uno de los detalles que habían sido preparados para la ceremonia. El altar nupcial, adornado con las más bellas flores de temporada. El libro de ceremonias, del cual le había explicado a Nanna hasta el último punto y cuyo ritual habían ensayado juntas varias veces para evitarle el temor que había tenido ella misma de equivocarse en su propia boda. El menú del banquete, cuyo orden se sabía de memoria, y el haberse asegurado de que hubiera cerveza e hidromiel suficiente para todo el mundo –¡y eso era mucho!–. Los bardos, cantantes y bailarines que amenizarían la velada. Todo estaba preparado hasta el menor detalle; en eso había volcado su atención durante las dos últimas semanas, buscando borrar como fuese de su memoria la penosa experiencia que había pasado con Loki.

Todo estaba dispuesto a la perfección… y sin embargo, seguía teniendo la impresión de que había olvidado algo.

Se encogió de hombros, intentando despreocuparse. No debía angustiarse por algo que seguramente no tenía importancia, como ella misma había dicho era imposible controlarlo todo. Y además, era probable que se tratara de alguna tontería. Aunque algo no saliera como esperaban, sería algo poco importante que no conseguiría estropearles la fiesta. Todo iría bien.

Pero _nada_ fue bien.


	26. Chapter 26

–26–

A Loki nunca le gustaron mucho las fiestas. Disfrutaba de la soledad y aborrecía el bullicio y la alegría hipócrita que observaba siempre en la gente cada vez que se veía obligado a asistir a cualquiera de esos eventos. Ya en su propia fiesta de bodas –tantos años atrás–, se sintió aburrido y fuera de lugar, contemplando hastiado los espectáculos con que le obsequiaron y tomando parte de mala gana en esos estúpidos juegos y rituales con los que se suponía que un desposado tenía que cumplir.

Pero en los esponsales de Balder y Nanna fue diferente. Le costó contener su excitación durante la ceremonia y el posterior banquete, mientras participaba en multitud de conversaciones vacías y risas huecas. Incluso felicitó a los recién casados con una sonrisa auténtica, deseándoles una larga y próspera vida. Le costó no reírse mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras; era un chiste privado que sólo él podía entender. Emocionado como un niño, aguardaba los festejos y juegos que empezarían tras el banquete, en especial la nueva diversión popular del "tiro al Balder", donde todos los invitados podrían probar suerte a lanzar cualquier tipo de armas u objetos al novio y maravillarse al ver que salía incólume de todas ellas.

Cuando nadie le observaba, volvía a mirar bajo su capa para comprobar que su baza secreta aún seguía allí, y en un par de ocasiones incluso deslizó sus dedos bajo la tela para poder disfrutar del tacto suave de la madera.

La jabalina era pequeña para el tamaño normal de ese tipo de armas, tanto como para que él pudiera escondérsela fijada en su espalda y camuflada bajo su capa ceremonial, pero no era el tamaño lo que importaba, sino el material del que estaba hecha. La madera era de color claro y tan blanda que parecía que fuera a quebrarse con el menor golpe; su aspecto era absolutamente inocente. Era difícil de creer que algo en apariencia tan inofensivo fuera el único objeto de aquel sitio totalmente letal para el invulnerable Balder.

Muérdago. Ésa era la palabra que Brok le había susurrado a Loki antes de morir a sus manos. El muérdago, ese parásito vegetal que para los mortales siempre había tenido un significado místico, era el componente más activo de la poción que había tomado Balder, y en aquel momento un mortífero veneno para él. Su cacareada invulnerabilidad no lo protegería de un arma fabricada con muérdago, por pequeña que fuera. Rompería la barrera de la piel, en todas las otras circunstancias impenetrable, y se hincaría en el músculo, infectándolo todo. Con un poco de sangre que consiguiera obtener de él, el trabajo estaría hecho.

Quedaba, sin embargo, el otro problema a resolver: quién sería el afortunado que haría puntería con ella. Por supuesto, alguien que no fuera él ni nadie al que pudieran relacionarle, ninguno de sus hombres ni de sus amigos, si le hubiesen quedado amigos. Tenía que ser alguien totalmente ajeno a él. Por suerte, Loki lo tenía todo controlado: hacía días que tenía puesta su mirada en el chivo expiatorio perfecto.

Al igual que él mismo había permanecido toda su vida a la sombra de Thor, Balder también tenía un hermano, tan desafortunado y solitario como dichoso y popular era Balder. Hoder era gemelo de Balder, pero no lo parecía en absoluto. Una extraña enfermedad que ni los curanderos de Asgard podían tratar ni las manzanas de Idunn aliviar, se había cebado en él privándolo de la vista y dándole el aspecto de un anciano.

Hoder, antiguo y exitoso cazador, había maldecido su desgracia al principio, pero con el tiempo fue resignándose y aceptando su mala fortuna como algo con lo que tendría que vivir durante el resto de su existencia. Aun así, se retiró de la corte y se aisló de la sociedad, saliendo a la vista de ésta en escasísimas ocasiones, como en la que ahora se encontraban, en los desposorios de su perfecto hermano.

Debía sentirse muy frustrado y resentido, opinaba Loki, gran autoridad en ambas emociones. Debería trabajárselo un poco, pero estaba seguro de que, con su habilidad para influir en los demás, no le costaría mucho abrir esa compuerta que dejara escapar su rencor y utilizarlo como mano ejecutora de su plan asesino.

Tras el banquete de esponsales, comenzó el juego del "tiro al Balder". Por turnos, los hombres pugnaban en lanzar piedras, platos, copas y hasta hachas y flechas a un Balder que permanecía de pie con su eterna y tonta sonrisa, como aguantando con serenidad la furia de los elementos. Las mujeres observaban maravilladas por aquel don portentoso, salvo Sif, a la cual aquel juego le parecía ridículo; y Nanna, que contemplaba a su ahora esposo con el semblante pálido por la inquietud. Todo lo que arrojaban a Balder rebotaba en él con tanta suavidad e inocuidad como pelotitas de algodón, era un espectáculo realmente digno de verse. Claro que si querían un espectáculo, pensó Loki, él les proporcionaría uno de verdad.

Le costó localizar a Hoder, a pesar de que ya sabía que no tenía que buscarlo en medio del bullicio ni participando en el juego. Se había retirado al rincón más apartado del salón donde podía conseguir asiento, donde había conseguido una jarra de hidromiel que trasegaba sin parar. No parecía muy feliz, lo cual a él le venía de perlas, se dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Empezaba la función.

Se sentó a su lado, intentando adoptar un aire desenfadado. Aunque Hoder no vería la expresión de su rostro, no podía saber hasta qué punto alguna inflexión en su voz podría delatar sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que su actuación debía resultar perfecta tanto al oído como a la vista.

–No nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, ¿eh?

Pese al amigable saludo, Hoder mantuvo su semblante hosco.

–Déjame en paz, Loki –aunque ciego, el oído de Hoder era impecable.

–¿A qué viene esa hostilidad? –preguntó él con voz dolida– Soy el único en la sala que se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia.

Por primera vez, Hoder volvió el rostro hacia él, y clavó en él sus ojos inanimados.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Yo? Nada. ¿Por qué iba a querer algo de ti? Y luego la gente se extraña de que me aísle de los demás. Intento ser un poco sociable y ya estáis pensando que tengo alguna segunda intención.

Su interlocutor no respondió, pero giró de nuevo la cabeza, como si contemplara a los demás gozando de una fiesta en la que él jamás podría participar.

–Sólo quería ser amable, ya sabes… –añadió Loki–; mostrarte mi apoyo. Sé cómo te sientes.

El dios ciego frunció el ceño, escéptico.

–¿Y tú qué vas a saber?

–Me parece que bastante. Ahí está tu hermano, el apuesto Balder, el bendecido por todos los dones de la naturaleza y amado por todos; Balder que acaba de casarse con una mujer tan hermosa que no podrías ni imaginártela, y que ahora mismo tiene a toda la nobleza de Asgard lamiéndole el trasero. Y aquí estás tú… totalmente olvidado, ciego y solo.

–Gracias por los ánimos –repuso Hoder con sarcasmo.

–Oh, no quería decir eso. Sólo quería que supieras que me solidarizo contigo. Como creo que es ya de dominio público, entre Thor y yo, no soy yo precisamente el que salgo ganando en el aprecio de la gente. Si hay alguna persona en el reino que pueda comprender lo que sientes, ése soy yo.

–Tú también tienes una bella esposa, según dicen, e hijos. Y puedes ver.

–Detalles –Loki quitó importancia a aquello con un gesto, aunque Hoder no pudiera verlo–. Ambos somos del club de los marginados por sus "perfectos" hermanos. Deberíamos estar más unidos.

Guardó silencio un instante, mientras observaba el juego de los invitados continuando intentar golpear a Balder.

–Ahí lo tienes, pavoneándose como un gallito, presumiendo de su invulnerabilidad como si nada tuviera que temer del mañana ni de quienes lo dominen. Vaya espectáculo… ¿tú crees que es justo? –siguió pinchando. Hoder no contestó, pero Loki sabía que sus palabras iban haciendo mella en él–. Estaría bien que por una vez, sólo por una vez, la suerte se le acabara y alguno de esos proyectiles que le lanzan como un juego diera en el blanco, ¿verdad?

–No –replicó su hermano inmediatamente, turbado–. No me gustaría que sufriera ningún daño. No tiene culpa de ser como es, ni de lo que me ha pasado a mí.

Loki sonrió, pero en sus ojos brillaba el desprecio. "Imbécil…". Así era como él mismo habría sido de haber salido más conformista y menos ambicioso. Ahora se alegraba de no haber sido así, porque resultaba un retrato lamentable.

–Oh, no me malinterpretes –se apresuró a asegurar de forma risueña–, tampoco yo querría que sufriera daño, faltaría más. Aunque… tal vez con alguna magulladura o un cortecillo, eso le enseñaría humildad.

–Tal vez. Quién sabe –repuso Hoder, y se quedó en silencio. Loki se sentía contrariado. Estaba claro que había sobreestimado los celos de Hoder hacia Balder, quizá identificándolos con los suyos propios hacia Thor. El asgardiano ciego podría albergar cierta envidia hacia su perfecto hermano, pero no llegaba hasta el extremo de impulsarle a levantar un arma contra él. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

–Por supuesto, los dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar, tu hermano es indestructible –aseguró– ¿O es que tienes miedo de que algo le ocurra si lo golpeas? –Por primera vez, Hoder mostró alguna reacción.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a temer algo así? Tú lo has dicho, es invulnerable. Nada de lo que yo u otra persona pudiera hacerle le dañaría en lo más mínimo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no participas en ese juego? Como hermano, tendrías derecho a un lugar preferente a lanzarle lo que quisieras. Mira, te serviría de desahogo; ojalá pudiera hacérselo yo a Thor… –soltó una risita cómplice– …claro está, si fuera invulnerable como Balder. No es cuestión de hacerles daño.

El antiguo cazador se encogió de hombros.

–No me apetece demasiado.

–¿Por qué? Eres el único que no está en el juego. Justo el hermano del novio, y en vez de celebrar con los demás, estás aquí emborrachándote en un rincón. Con tu actitud, lo único que consigues es amargarle la fiesta a tu hermano.

Hoder pareció dubitativo.

–¿Tú crees?

–No lo creo: estoy convencido de ello. Un par de veces he visto a Balder mirándote preocupado, seguro que se pregunta por qué su hermano está tan taciturno en vez de compartir con él el día más feliz de su vida. Con ese empeño en aislarte voluntariamente, estás gritando a los cuatro vientos que no estás feliz por él, que le envidias… –hizo una pausa–, que le odias.

–Pero… pero es que _no_ le odio –se defendió él, consternado. Loki sonrió: ya lo tenía en sus manos.

–¡Pues demuéstralo! Ve allí y celébralo con él. Participa en ese juego estúpido, tírale cualquier cosa, y cuando le rebote, ríete con él y tómate un buen jarro de hidromiel a su salud. Pero con él, no a solas.

Convencido de que su obligación era socializar y participar en el juego de intentar herir a Balder, Hoder se levantó.

–Pero, ¿qué le lanzo? Ya no uso flechas, ni ningún tipo de armas.

"Ahora sí. Llegó la hora de la victoria", pensó él con alegría frenética, tanto que le costó controlarse y seguir conversando con naturalidad.

–Bueno… se dice que cuando conservabas tu vista, eras un gran lanzador de jabalina.

–Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, no tengo ninguna jabalina.

–Precisamente he visto una por aquí, por eso me lo ha recordado… –replicó él y se alejó, sacando el arma tallada en muérdago de detrás de su capa– Mira, la he encontrado. Estaba abandonada en una mesa, su dueño la habrá olvidado con tanto jolgorio.

–Pero, ¿quién trae a unos esponsales una jabalina?

–A saber… –contestó Loki indiferente– Supongo que la gente ya sabía que Balder iba a hacer una exhibición de sus "poderes". Los hay que hasta han traído hachas –se echó a reír–. Me sorprende que Thor no utilice a Mjolnir.

–El Mjolnir es un arma demasiado importante y solemne como para estar degradándolo con estos juegos –argumentó Hoder, pero a pesar de todo tomó la jabalina–. Seguramente ni le rozaré. Con mi visión, también me abandonó mi puntería.

–Y qué más da –repuso él–, ya te he dicho que en esto lo importante es participar, compartir con Balder, aunque sea ese tonto juego.

Con todo, Loki estaba seguro de que, incluso ciego y medio borracho como iba Hoder, sus antiguos reflejos de cazador aún funcionarían lo bastante como para permitirle no errar demasiado. Un corte bastaría. Un solo roce.

–Tienes razón –ya confiado, Hoder esbozó una sonrisa dubitativa, y empuñó la jabalina–. Gracias, amigo.

–No hay de qué. Los "hermanos marginados" tenemos que ayudarnos.

Loki se obligó a quedarse allí apartado mientras veía a Hoder esperar su turno para participar en el juego. Le habría encantado estar en primera fila para mirar, pero había decidido que era más seguro no hacerlo. No había estado allí desde el principio, por lo que podría ser sospechoso que lo vieran acudiendo al montón justo antes de que Balder muriera. No quería dar lugar ni al menor cabo suelto. Lleno de expectación, contempló a Hoder mientras se mezclaba con la multitud de invitados que había mirando el juego, y entonces ya no pudo verlo más.

Sentado en aquel rincón, aguardó con el corazón golpeándole violentamente en el pecho. Al principio no pareció ocurrir nada, las risas y los gritos de algarabía no cambiaron. Aquella penosa espera duró tanto que Loki pensó que Hoder finalmente se había echado atrás y que todo su plan se había ido a la porra, pero entonces se produjo un silencio mortal en el grupo. Un silencio que elevó todas sus esperanzas.

Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos. Mientras se acercaba, el silencio se transformó rápidamente en un nuevo griterío, sobre todo de mujeres. Pero aquellos gritos eran muy diferentes de las exclamaciones alegres que había oído hasta entonces. Estos gritos eran de espanto, de consternación.

A empujones se abrió paso entre la gente para poder ver lo que había sucedido, y lo que había sucedido es que su plan había sido un éxito total. Balder estaba tumbado en el suelo, aún vivo y con una indescriptible expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos ya medio vidriosos. Tenía el pecho atravesado por la jabalina, dándole casi en el corazón. "Vaya con la puntería del ciego…", pensó un admirado Loki. Era imposible que sobreviviera a aquel golpe, y efectivamente así fue: tardó pocos segundos en expirar. Probablemente su último pensamiento debió ser preguntarse cómo demonios había ocurrido aquello.

Todas las miradas confluyeron entonces hacia Hoder, el cual, desorientado, no sabía por qué todo el mundo había callado de repente ni por qué habían empezado a chillar después horrorizados.

–¿…Balder? –preguntó, vacilante. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero todos empezaron a mirarle con terror, y con odio algunos. Loki comprendió que su aturdimiento sólo duraría unos instantes más y que él debía reaccionar antes de que se diera cuenta de que acababa de matar a su hermano y pronunciara su nombre como instigador.

–¡Asesino! –vociferó, y se lanzó de entre la gente. Fingiendo una pena y una cólera incontrolables, se precipitó hacia el desconcertado Hoder y le asestó un tremendo puñetazo, haciéndole caer al suelo. No contento con ello, se tiró sobre él y le sacudió otra vez, y otra más, para no darle la oportunidad de que abriera la boca–. ¡Has matado a mi primo, a tu propio hermano! ¡Maldito seas! –siguió golpeando, ignorando el dolor de sus puños y el cansancio, hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarraba por los hombros y tiraba de él, quitándoselo a Hoder de encima. Era Thor. Loki se sacudió de su agarre, haciendo pasar por rabia lo que en realidad era simple repulsión ante su contacto.

–Déjalo ya, Loki –la voz de Thor estaba apagada por el cansancio y la consternación–, ha perdido el conocimiento.

Aliviado al ver que ya no podría delatarlo por el momento, él fingió salir de su enajenación y sentirse avergonzado de su estallido.

–Thor, yo… no sé lo que me ha pasado… he debido perder la cabeza –se atusó el pelo, que se le había descolocado por completo en su ataque a Hoder–. ¡Pero Balder…! ¡Lo ha matado a sangre fría! –exclamó con gran dramatismo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

–Lo sé, hermano. Yo tampoco lo puedo creer –Thor lo abrazó en un arranque de simpatía, un gesto que Loki no pudo rechazar pese a su animadversión: se suponía que se sentía triste y vulnerable.

Odín se aproximó con paso solemne a la escena del crimen y contempló durante un largo rato el cadáver de su sobrino favorito; a Nanna, antes desposada y ahora viuda, que se había desvanecido en brazos de una Frigga casi tan desconsolada como ella; y a Hoder, el cual había quedado inconsciente debido a los golpes de Loki. El rostro del Padre de Todos estaba más sombrío que nunca.

–Lleváoslo a los calabozos –ordenó a sus guardias, y dirigió su atención hacia su esposa desolada, y a Nanna, que continuaba desmayada–. Y que alguien atienda a la pobre Nanna. Se acabó la fiesta. Para mucho tiempo.

–Padre… –Thor se dirigió hacia él para hablar con algo más de intimidad, y Loki lo siguió un par de pasos más atrás– ¿Qué crees que ha podido pasar? Hoder nunca había hecho nada parecido.

–Le interrogaremos mañana, cuando despierte. Ahora, que alguien se ocupe de los restos de mi desdichado e imprudente sobrino. Disponedlos para el velatorio.

Thor contemplaba a su padre con cierta compasión. Sabía que, a pesar de su dolor, como rey su obligación era no dejarse llevar por la aflicción como el resto y permanecer sereno mientras tomaba las decisiones. Él mismo estaba también conmocionado. ¿Balder, muerto? Casi siempre habían estado juntos, desde pequeños; podría decirse que era como un tercer hermano. Si casi se había llevado mejor con él que con Loki, sus caracteres eran más similares. Y ahora se había ido…

Pero no podía pensar sólo en él. Tras él estaba Loki, que se veía aún más impactado que él. Parecía haberse encerrado en sí mismo, como hacía todas las veces que no quería confrontar algún hecho especialmente duro o doloroso.

–Hermano, ¿estás bien?

Loki, vuelto a la realidad, le devolvió la mirada. Parecía muy impresionado.

–¿Qué…? Sí, sí, sólo que… no esperaba esto. No puedo creerlo. Balder…

–Sí, yo me siento igual.

"Lo dudo mucho, idiota" pensó Loki para sus adentros mientras contenía una carcajada. Todo había salido a pedir de boca, ¡si hasta Thor se preocupaba por él! Nadie sospechaba de él. Tan sólo tendría que arreglar el cabo suelto de Hoder, ver cómo iba a conseguir que no hablara, pero eso no sería problema. Aparte de eso, todo había quedado tan limpio como cabía desear.

Entonces, cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con los ojos de su mujer. Sigyn estaba delante de él, mirándolo fijamente, y aunque de su boca no salió ningún sonido, sus ojos reflejaban todos sus sentimientos: temor, desencanto, condena. Se había olvidado completamente de ella, y estaba claro que era la única que no se había dejado engañar por su interpretación.

"Maldita sea".

No la había visto en las dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde aquella desastrosa noche, y durante la fiesta, a la que habían acudido por separado, se había esforzado tanto por evitarla que se había olvidado de su existencia. Además, estaba tan expectante sobre la realización de su plan que directamente la había borrado de su mente; eso quería decir también que no había estado controlando su posición.

¿Acaso ella lo había visto hablar con Hoder? ¿O tal vez había sospechado algo de su continuada ausencia en los últimos días buscando la respuesta del muérdago? Seguramente había debido de atar cabos tras su conversación posterior a la cena de compromiso de dos semanas atrás. Él se la había llevado a la cama para distraerla y creía que había funcionado, pero estaba visto que no había sido suficiente.

–Una gran tragedia –la tanteó, con voz neutra–, ¿no es cierto?

Ella no contestó y continuó contemplándole con los ojos llenos de temor, como si fuera un desconocido. Lo peor era la decepción que podía leer en ella, similar a la que había visto en el semblante de Odín antes de dejarse caer en el abismo.

Loki avanzó hacia ella y Sigyn retrocedió acobardada, como ante la presencia de un animal salvaje. Ahora sí le gustaba su temor, le hacía sentirse dueño de la situación.

–¿Tienes algo que decir, "querida"? –preguntó burlón y amenazador a un tiempo, agarrándola firmemente del brazo para evitar que se le escapara otra vez. Aunque esta vez procuraba no hacerle demasiado daño, pudo notar que ella estaba temblando. Pero no de deseo, como la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Ahora era de terror.

Aunque sus palabras eran indiferentes y genéricas, el mensaje que expresaban sus ojos era muy preciso: "Sabes que he sido yo, y yo sé que lo sabes. Y más te vale que tengas la boca cerrada, si sabes lo que te conviene". Un mensaje que ella captó al instante, porque por fin agachó la cabeza y se soltó de su férreo agarre.

–No –masculló.

–Bien.

Enseguida ella se encaminó apresuradamente a atender a Nanna, aún inconsciente; pero no dejó de observarle con ojos desorbitados, despavoridos. Loki nunca la había visto tan aterrada ante él.

Eso estaba bien, así no hablaría. O al menos eso esperaba, no quería tener que verse obligado a _hacerla callar_.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tenéis la esperada boda y el famoso crimen de Balder. No hay sorpresas (las sorpresas las dejo para el final), ni nada que no salga en el mito o en el cómic, pero aun así espero que satisfaga vuestras expectativas. Me gustó poner a Loki "liando" a Hoder, primero intentando apelar a su envidia hacia Balder, y luego cambiando de estrategia y recurriendo a todo lo contrario. También se le da bien improvisar.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

–27–

Dos días después de aquel banquete de inesperado y trágico final, tuvieron lugar los funerales en honor a Balder. Fueron tan fastuosos como correspondía a un miembro de la nobleza asgardiana y más aún, teniendo en cuenta que Balder era el más querido por todos, tanto nobles como plebeyos, superando incluso al propio Thor. Prácticamente todo el mundo estaba allí llorándole mientras disponían sus restos en una enorme nave llamada _Hringhorni_ que liberarían en el espacio, incendiándola para que el fuego lo purificara todo, de acuerdo con los ritos ancestrales.

Nanna no acompañaba a la familia: Balder no había sido la única víctima del crimen de Loki. Poco después de la muerte de su marido, la joven había despertado su desmayo, pero jamás llegó a recuperarse del todo. Nadie había visto nunca una chica más desolada, todos los intentos por consolarla cayeron en saco roto. Era como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir.

Aquella noche que debía haber sido su noche de bodas y que se convirtió en el velatorio de su esposo, salió de la sala fúnebre donde velaban el féretro diciendo que quería estar sola un rato y no regresó. Cuando un poco después Sigyn, preocupada por ella, la hizo buscar, había desaparecido. No la encontraron hasta horas después, y Frigga estuvo a punto de desvanecerse en los brazos de su esposo cuando la vio. Estaba en el baño de sus aposentos, metida en la bañera y flotando en un agua espantosamente rojiza: se había cortado las venas. Ningún esfuerzo de los sanadores ni físicos pudo salvarla.

Ahora su cuerpo descansaba al lado del de su esposo en la pira funeraria de la nave. Su deseo se había cumplido: por fin estarían juntos durante toda la eternidad. En los anulares derechos de ambos, Odín había colocado, como alianzas de boda, réplicas del legendario anillo Draupnir, hechos de una irrepetible aleación de oro con otro metal prodigioso que hacía posible que la duplicación automática de éste.

Hoder tampoco había llegado vivo al funeral. Al día siguiente de la muerte de su hermano, cuando Odín y Thor bajaron a los calabozos para interrogarle acerca de sus motivos para haberlo asesinado, lo encontraron colgando de una viga de su celda, ahorcado con su propio cinturón. Ni siquiera tan bravos guerreros como ellos pudieron evitar sentirse impresionados ante aquello. Ninguno de los carceleros había visto nada ni oído ningún ruido extraño, así que nunca pensaron en otra posibilidad que la del suicidio.

Era difícil de imaginar cómo Hoder se las había ingeniado para ahorcarse a sí mismo sin poder ver, pero llevaba mucho tiempo conviviendo con su ceguera y tal vez había llegado a un dominio de sus otros sentidos que le había permitido arreglárselas como si aún conservara la vista, al igual que había conseguido acertar prácticamente al corazón de su hermano con una jabalina hecha del único material existente que podía matarle. El cómo, y sobre todo el por qué lo había hecho, ya jamás lo sabrían. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, Hoder se lo había llevado a la tumba. Pero él no fue honrado con pomposas exequias como su hermano. Había muerto como un criminal y, pese al disgusto de Thor ante la idea, fue enterrado en una fosa sin nombre.

De modo que, salvo él, toda Asgard había ido a despedir a la pareja. Odín y Frigga encabezaban el grupo de la familia real, totalmente desconsolada ella, y sólo en apariencia imperturbable él: en el fondo, el dolor era el mismo en ambos esposos. Thor estaba al lado de su padre, aún le costaba comprender lo que había pasado. El alcance de la tragedia sobrepasaba a un alma tan generosa e idealista como la suya, que no podía concebir que ningún mal pudiera azotar así a personas tan maravillosas como Balder o Nanna. Una solícita Sif permanecía a su lado, apoyándole, al igual que los Tres Guerreros. Volstagg y Fandral se sentían particularmente culpables por haber propuesto aquel estúpido y peligroso juego, a pesar de que Thor y Hogun les habían dicho que no tenían nada que reprocharse, ya que Balder había sido el primero en estar de acuerdo.

Sigyn, como prima política del difunto, también estaba allí, en primera fila de los funerales. Asía la mano de su suegra, quien parecía estar deshecha por la pérdida de su sobrino favorito y la esposa de éste. Le dolía el corazón de lástima por ella: Frigga siempre se había portado muy bien con ella y con los niños, y Sigyn deseó haber podido ahorrarle aquel dolor. Claro que si el causante de ese dolor no era otro que su propio hijo, no podía hacer nada. Se sentía sucia, asqueada consigo misma, sabiendo que ella era ahora la única que conocía la verdad pero que se sentía demasiado asustada para hablar.

A su izquierda, Loki se mantenía impávido, contemplando con tranquilidad los rituales funerarios de Balder. En su rostro sereno no se apreciaba alteración alguna, pero cuando uno se fijaba se podía ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos... un brillo que cualquiera podría ingenuamente interpretar como lágrimas, pero que Sigyn sabía que no lo eran. Sintió el impulso de abofetearle para provocar en él alguna emoción auténtica, aunque fuese furia. Quería ponerse a gritarle allí, delante de todo Asgard, cómo podía ser tan hipócrita y tan farsante. Pero no dijo nada.

Si él era un hipócrita, ella era una cobarde, absolutamente cobarde. ¿Aquello era lo que le esperaba el resto de su vida? ¿Ver a Loki cometer actos cada vez más atroces, no sólo hacia ella sino hacia el resto del mundo, y callar y mirar hacia otro lado? ¿Eso era lo que suponía ser la diosa de la fidelidad? Porque era un destino ciertamente terrible, un destino que jamás habría aceptado de haber tenido elección. Si hubiera sospechado algo así cuando intentaba encarar la idea de casarse con Loki tantos años atrás, su reacción habría sido robar un caballo y huir de Asgard para siempre, por muy enamorada que estuviera de él.

Pero como eso ya no tenía remedio, lo que debía afrontar ahora era el presente que tenía ante ella, antes de que se volviese aún más oscuro y tenebroso de lo que ya era. _Tenía_ que encontrar el valor, como fuese, para salir de aquel círculo vicioso. Tenía que enfrentarse a su marido de una vez, dejar de callar y mirar hacia otro lado. Aunque, ¿sería capaz de exponerse a su ira de nuevo? Loki podía ser el peor de los enemigos, y ella estaba indefensa.

Bueno, eso no era cierto del todo. Ahora poseía algo contra él, lo único a lo que podría aferrarse que le daba una cierta ventaja sobre él. Poseía la verdad. ¿Pero sería eso suficiente?

Uno de los mejores arqueros de Odín se adelantó y disparó una flecha prendida con fuego hacia la nave sobre la que reposaban los cadáveres de Balder y Nanna, y de inmediato la embarcación se vio envuelta en llamas. Contraviniendo la tradición, que tachaba de mal gusto el que se llorara en los funerales de un guerrero, Frigga empezó a sollozar. Sigyn no pudo contenerse y la abrazó uniéndose a su llanto, con lo que se ganó una mirada de censura de Loki. Pero a esas alturas, lo que pensara él ya le daba igual.

Porque Sigyn no lloraba sólo por Balder y Nanna. Lloraba también por Hoder, por Frigga y al final, por ella misma. Por su soledad, por su juventud desperdiciada al lado de Loki, por su amor desengañado. Pero sobre todo, lloraba de miedo y de incertidumbre ante el futuro.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Loki se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a quitarse las botas, hastiado. Después de una larga jornada, ahora le tocaba cambiarse y prepararse para asistir a la cena en memoria de Balder y Nanna que Frigga había preparado. Le daba una pereza horrible. Aunque seguía siendo un estupendo actor, cada vez le costaba más disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Corría por Asgard la leyenda de que si absolutamente todos los seres vivos e inertes lloraban por una persona fallecida, ésta volvería a la vida. Frigga había lamentado que aquella leyenda no fuera verdad, porque entonces Balder habría podido resucitar, ya que era amado por absolutamente todo el mundo. Por el contrario, Loki se alegraba de que sólo fuera una leyenda. Si se hubiera visto en la obligación de tener que llorar por Balder para resucitarlo, le habría costado hacerlo. O lo que era más probable, se habría negado a hacerlo simplemente porque no le daba la gana.

¿Por qué tenía que mostrar tristeza por la muerte de Balder? Era un vanidoso descerebrado que nunca había aportado nada a Asgard. Estaba mejor muerto. Esperaba que la profecía de la Vidente se cumpliera y que aquello marcara el fin de la tiranía de Odín.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad cuando vio que no estaba solo en el dormitorio. Sigyn estaba allí; los guardias la habían dejado pasar. ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo? Después de todo, era su mujer.

–Ah, querida esposa –sonrió con el sarcasmo que se había convertido en habitual entre ellos–, se me hace raro verte aquí. Aún no es hora de la cena de madre.

–No voy a ir. He dicho que estoy indispuesta –replicó ella con voz helada.

–¿Ah, no? –casi mejor para él, pensó Loki. No tenía ganas de estar aguantando su mirada acusadora toda la noche– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Tal vez después de lo del otro día hayas cambiado de opinión y desees invitarme a tu lecho de nuevo. Me encantaría, pero como comprenderás, no tengo tiempo para detenerme a complacerte…

Ella no respondió. Se quedó allí parada, contemplándole con una agria censura.

–Supongo que no me ayudarás a quitarme las botas… –intentó bromear él para aliviar la tensión.

–Aún me impresionas, ¿sabes? –declaró ella– Después de todos estos años, creía que ya nada podía sorprenderme de ti, pero veo que me equivoqué. Lo que me hiciste hace dos semanas fue una completa canallada, pero de un canalla como tú no podía esperar otra cosa.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? –él frunció el ceño, gesto que antes solía bastar para inspirarle miedo, pero que esta vez no pareció afectarla.

–Ya había aceptado que eres un adúltero y un hombre manipulador, frío y cruel, y pensé que no podrías hacerlo peor, pero… ¿asesinato? –preguntó con gran desaliento, para agregar irónicamente–: Desde luego, te has superado a ti mismo. Todo lo que quiero saber es por qué, Loki. ¿Por qué mataste a Balder? ¿Qué daño te hizo nunca?

–¿Que yo maté a…? –Loki se fingió ofendido. Era consciente de que ella lo sabía todo, pero aun así siguió intentando negarlo, era la costumbre– ¿Eres ciega, mujer, o acaso te has vuelto loca? Todo el mundo vio que fue Hoder quien lo mató.

Ella le respondió con una áspera carcajada.

–Guarda tus palabras de inocencia para quien crea en ellas. Puede que Hoder empuñara la jabalina, pero sé que fuiste tú quien guió su mano. Te vi hablando con él, tras la cena.

Él abandonó su máscara de dignidad ofendida. Era inútil y además innecesario seguir fingiendo.

–Esperaba que nadie se fijara en ello. Sólo tú, entre todos los nobles de la Corte, podría estar pendiente de lo que yo estaba haciendo. ¿Me estabas buscando?

Sigyn agachó la cabeza.

–En realidad, sí. Quería saber dónde estabas para poder mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ti –volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él–. Aunque en ese momento no le di importancia, me pareció raro que hablaras con Hoder, nunca le habías prestado atención hasta entonces. Es así como actúas con todo el mundo: nadie te interesa a menos que puedas sacar algo de él.

Él no contestó. Sólo se cruzó de brazos de forma displicente, permitiéndole a ella continuar:

–A pesar de sus tristes circunstancias, Hoder nunca pareció guardarle rencor a Balder y mucho menos desear hacerle daño. ¿Qué le dijiste, Loki? –sin dejarle responder, añadió–: No, da igual. Fuera lo que fuera, cumpliste tu objetivo. Eres bueno convenciendo a los demás para que hagan cosas que inicialmente no harían.

Él se encogió de hombros con afectada modestia.

–Es uno de mis talentos.

–Doy fe de eso –asintió Sigyn, aludiendo a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos semanas atrás–. No sé de dónde sacaría Hoder la jabalina de muérdago, supongo que fuiste tú quien se la dio… –pareció pensativa y añadió, dándose cuenta en aquel instante–: Por eso era más pequeña de lo normal, para que pudieras llevarla encima y no perderla de vista. ¿Tal vez oculta bajo tu capa? Hoder no llevaba capa ni nada que pudiera esconder un arma, pero tú, como Príncipe de Asgard, podías disimularla bajo la capa de ceremonias…

Loki empezó a aplaudir sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa perversa:

–Bravo. Me has pillado completamente. ¿Sabes? Cuando me casé contigo quería una mujer que no fuera tan estúpida como las demás. La verdad es que, ahora que lo pienso, sí debería haberme buscado a una más estúpida.

–Lo cierto es que he sido estúpida en muchas cosas, como por ejemplo al haber sentido algo por ti –repuso ella con amargura–. La conclusión a todo esto es que tus manos están tan manchadas de la sangre de Balder como si lo hubieras apuñalado por la espalda. Aún más, también están manchadas con la de Nanna, y seguramente hasta con la del pobre Hoder. ¿De verdad se suicidó, o tú le echaste una mano?

Él avanzó hacia ella lentamente, como un leopardo acechando a su presa, y pese a su temor, ella hizo un esfuerzo de voluntad por no retroceder ni mostrar su miedo.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer, querida Sigyn, vas a denunciarme ante Odín? –susurró él con voz suave, irónica, pero amenazadora al fin y al cabo– Todo eso sólo son conjeturas. No tienes ni una sola prueba para demostrar nada. Y aunque la tuvieras, si hablaras, lo perderías todo. Tú serías deshonrada junto conmigo, y también nuestros hijos. ¿De verdad quieres eso? Olvídalo todo y déjalo correr. El verdadero culpable, que es Hoder, ya ha sido castigado, y nadie sabrá lo que en realidad pasó.

–_Yo_ lo sabré –replicó ella mortificada–. Pero tienes razón, no voy a denunciarte. Te protegeré hasta donde pueda. Y si alguien llegara a sospechar de ti, te daré una coartada diciendo que estabas conmigo.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

–¿Estarías dispuesta a mentir por mí?

–Estaría dispuesta a mentir por los niños, que no es lo mismo. Ellos te adoran, sabrá Odín por qué, y no quiero que pierdan a su padre a menos que no quede otro remedio. Si tan sólo se tratara de ti, estaría contenta de dejar que te encerraran en un agujero y tiraran la llave.

–Me da igual la razón por la que lo hagas, mientras lo hagas –concluyó él. Decidió proseguir con su cambio de ropa, quitándose el sobretodo y quedándose en camisa, mientras ella continuaba observándolo incrédula.

–No te arrepientes en absoluto, ¿verdad? –le reprochó–. Y no sólo me refiero a Balder. Todo el daño que vas haciendo por ahí… Balder, Nanna, Hoder… todo el dolor que le has causado a tu madre… a mí… –añadió en voz muy baja– Te trae totalmente sin cuidado. Para ti, los demás somos sólo animalillos sobre los que practicar tus trucos.

Él no se volvió a mirarla.

–Nunca le he importado realmente a nadie, así que no veo por qué los demás tendrían que importarme a mí.

Sigyn contuvo una carcajada.

–No puedes ser más cínico. Continúas escudándote bajo ese pretexto de "oh, soy malo porque nadie me quiere; y mi papá le hacía más caso a mi hermano que a mí" –parodió–, para hacer lo que te viene en gana. Pero ya no cuela. Has tenido muchas oportunidades para comprobar que sí había gente que se preocupaba por ti y los has traicionado a todos, a mí la primera. No eres así porque estés solo. Estás solo porque has elegido ser así.

Él se volvió hacia ella, atónito y furioso.

–¿Quién te has creído que eres para juzgarme?

–¿Yo? Nadie. Sólo tu mujer, aunque para ti ambas cosas sean lo mismo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Aunque te vayas a librar del castigo que mereces por lo que le has hecho a Balder, aunque te libres mil veces de las consecuencias de tus actos, esa buena suerte no te durará indefinidamente. Algún día no tendrás más remedio que responder por todo lo que haces, y espero que ese día llegue pronto.

Loki se acercó a su esposa y le clavó una mirada fría y despectiva. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él acortó distancias, intentando mantenerse firme y no dar un paso atrás como realmente era su impulso. No retrocedería ante él. Nunca más.

–¿Ya has acabado? –preguntó él serenamente pero con voz helada.

–Casi. En realidad, si he venido a verte es para comunicarte que ésta es la última vez que callaré o te encubriré en tus retorcidas intrigas. Quiero el divorcio.

Él entrecerró los ojos, dejando escapar apenas una amenazadora luz verde entre sus pestañas.

–Ya te dije que eso era imposible.

–Me da igual. He aguantado lo indecible durante estos años, y he sido todo lo que tú has querido de mí; pero ésta es la gota que colma el vaso: no seré la esposa de un asesino. Me voy y me llevo a los niños, y si intentas impedírmelo, lo contaré todo. Yo quedaré deshonrada también, es cierto, pero valdrá la pena si tú acabas con tus huesos en la cárcel como mereces.

Loki inspiró hondo, sintiendo un tortuoso y enrevesado nudo de ira formándose en su pecho.

–Es decir, que tu supuesta protección no deja de ser un chantaje.

–Sólo juego a tu propio juego, Loki, con tus propios métodos. Es el único lenguaje que entiendes. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez tengo poder sobre ti: el poder de hundirte en cualquier momento. Y no te quepa duda de que lo utilizaré, a menos que me dejes en paz.

–Si me denuncias después de haber callado al principio, tú también serás condenada por encubrirme –amenazó él.

–Diré que te protegía porque me tenías aterrorizada y no me atrevía a hablar, pero que luego saqué fuerzas para hacer lo correcto. Será la verdad, de todas formas.

–Y yo diré que fuiste mi cómplice. Si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo.

–Entonces será tu palabra contra la mía. ¿Y a quién crees que creerán? –Sigyn sonrió con aire de superioridad– ¿Al siniestro dios del engaño o a la "dulce" y sufrida diosa de la fidelidad? De algo tiene que servirme haberle dado pena a todo el mundo durante años por todo lo que me has hecho pasar. Por mucho que intentes engañarlos a todos con tu "lengua de plata", Thor me creerá a mí; las damiselas desvalidas siempre han sido su debilidad. Y Odín también: desde hace mucho tiempo sabe perfectamente cómo eres.

La cólera en el alma de Loki iba alcanzando el punto de ebullición, al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón y que en eso, por primera vez, ella podía ganarle por la mano.

–¿Y adónde irás? –preguntó, de todas formas– No es como si tuvieras nada más aparte de lo que obtuviste al casarnos. Si me abandonas, tendrás que volver a la miseria de donde saliste.

–Lo sé. Antes tenía miedo, pero ahora hasta encuentro preferible la pobreza a continuar con esto –afirmó ella, sin alterarse por el hiriente comentario–. De todos modos, no creo que el Padre de Todos desee dejar desamparados a sus nietos. De una forma u otra, saldré adelante. Esperaré unos días hasta que Frigga se haya recuperado un poco de lo de Balder antes de comunicárselo a la familia, para no darle dos golpes tan consecutivos, y después nos iremos. Hasta entonces, no quiero verte por mis aposentos ni tampoco cerca de los chicos. Tu sola presencia me da asco.

Él no replicó, atónito por el atrevimiento de su antes dócil esposa, una esposa que hasta entonces siempre lo había temido, pero que tras tantos años y tantas cosas que había soportado de él ya había perdido el miedo. Y cuando vio que ella se giraba para marcharse, el nudo de ira de su pecho estalló violentamente. Se precipitó hacia ella y la sujetó brutalmente por el cuello, retorciendo uno de sus brazos a su espalda. Sigyn intentó zafarse, pero fue en vano: él era mucho más fuerte.

–¿Ah sí, querida esposa? ¿Crees que puedes insultarme y amenazarme de esa manera, decirme que me vas a dejar e irte tan tranquila? ¿Crees que le puedes prohibir algo al hijo de Odín?

–¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no eres hijo de Odín! –escupió ella.

–¡Lo soy ante el mundo! –gritó él, aumentando la presión sobre su cuello– Y tú no eres más que una criada que recogí del arroyo y volví a crear como princesa; así que puedo destruirte de igual modo. Y lo haré como intentes abandonarme o quitarme a mis hijos, ¿me has oído?

La vista de ella comenzó a nublarse por la falta de oxígeno, mientras él añadía:

–Y si dices la menor palabra implicándome en la muerte de Balder, también haré que te arrepientas. Te mataré, no tendré la menor piedad contigo, y te lo merecerías por desagradecida. Tú me lo debes todo; si eres lo que eres es gracias a mí. Te debes a mí, sin importar lo que yo haga, me debes lealtad absoluta. Y no me vas a negar nada… ni tu silencio, ni ver a mis hijos… –algo se removió dentro de él. Sin saber cómo, aquella violencia y el hecho de dominar por completo a su mujer empezaron a excitarle–, ni tu cuerpo, si se me antoja poseerte –terminó, empujándola sobre un aparador y derribando la mayor parte de cosas que contenía. La inmovilizó con facilidad con su propio peso y, jadeando, comenzó a levantarle la falda.

–¡No! –Sigyn imploró aterrada, intentando resistirse en vano– ¡Loki, por favor!

–¿No? ¡¿_No_? –rió él sádicamente– Ya lo creo que sí, mujer. Ya me he cansado de tus aires de gran señora, voy a enseñarte quién manda aquí. ¡Eres mi esposa y vas a cumplir como tal!

–¡Maldito seas! –chilló ella entre lágrimas– ¡Te odio!

–No, Sigyn –la contradijo él entre risotadas, forcejeando hasta desgarrarle la ropa que le estorbaba–. De eso nada. Aún me amas. Eres tan rastrera y miserable que continúas enamorada de mí, por mucho daño que yo te haga. ¿O no recuerdas cómo me suplicaste la otra noche? "Por qué no puedes quererme, Loki, aunque sólo sea un poco…" –la remedó cruelmente–. Eres patética. ¿Quieres saber por qué no puedo amarte? Porque no puedo amar a alguien por quien no siento más que desprecio. Pero sé que a ti te da igual cuánto te humille. ¿No es verdad, "querida"? Mírate –la agarró del cabello y la obligó a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo que había sobre el aparador contra el que la tenía aprisionada–. Ésta eres tú: sin carácter, ni personalidad, ni dignidad. ¿No te avergüenza haber renunciado a todo eso por mí, por un asesino?

–¡Eso no es cierto! –rugió ella y redobló sus esfuerzos para liberarse, esfuerzos que Loki reprimió con brutalidad sin dejar de aferrar su cabello. Estaba terriblemente excitado.

–Lo es, "cariño" –continuó burlándose. Siguió inmovilizándola con una mano, mientras con la otra apartaba su propia ropa–. Incluso sé que vas a disfrutar con esto. Igual que la otra noche: a pesar de tus protestas, vas a gozar como la ramera que eres. Deberías estarme agradecida, gracias a mí aún puedes mantener esa actitud de dignidad frígida por la que te ha dado estos últimos años. Pero tú, y yo también, sabemos lo que realmente hay detrás.

Ella dejó de suplicar y de resistirse. Sólo lloraba con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, sus hombros agitándose espasmódicamente por los sollozos. Parecía derrotada, aplastada por una verdad que era aún más humillante que la mera violación. Aun así, encontró fuerzas para gritar:

–¡Tenías razón en aquello que le dijiste a Odín en la Cámara, eres un monstruo! Pero no porque seas un gigante de hielo. ¡Aunque fueras asgardiano, seguirías siendo el peor hombre que he conocido! Adelante, haz ya lo que tengas que hacer y acaba de una vez –lo desafió–. ¡Pero al menos ahórrame el suplicio de tus burlas!

Loki, satisfecho por su victoria, se inclinó sobre ella, preparado para poseerla; pero se detuvo cuando vio el reflejo de su propio rostro en el espejo que antes había utilizado para someter el orgullo de su mujer. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante y su gesto se demudó, palideciendo. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?", murmuró para sí mismo, sin poder resistir lo que veía. Aquella expresión de loco sádico… ¿así era él en realidad? ¿Era el ser malvado y odioso que todos decían que era, no sólo para sus enemigos sino hacia todo el mundo, incluida una de las pocas personas que de verdad lo había querido? El deseo sexual desapareció, siendo sustituido por un asco mortal por la situación y por sí mismo.

Se retiró y retrocedió medio tambaleándose.

–Vete –dijo con un hilo de voz a su esposa, mientras se sujetaba los pantalones. Sigyn tardó en moverse, pero tras unos segundos su rostro asomó cautelosamente de entre sus brazos. Loki repitió, con más energía–: Márchate, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Ella se incorporó. Su cara estaba enrojecida y surcada por las lágrimas, pero sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad. Parecía incapaz de creer aquel cambio.

–Loki… –susurró.

–¡_Lárgate_! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca! –le gritó él, presa de una cólera incontenible. Sigyn se alejó despavorida y salió corriendo de la alcoba. No podía sospechar que aquella furia era contra sí mismo, no contra ella.

Loki se quedó en la estancia vacía, temblando de pura ira. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas no vertidas. Para desahogar su rabia, empujó violentamente las pocas cosas que quedaban en el mueble, que cayeron con un estrépito al suelo; y lanzó un candelabro contra el espejo, que se rompió en mil pedazos: no quería volver a ver su reflejo nunca más. Se sintió algo mejor, pero no mucho. Casi sin respiración, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda y la cabeza contra la pared. Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar.

¿Por qué se complacía en ser tan cruel? ¿Qué lo había hecho mostrar una reacción tan absolutamente brutal y atroz ante Sigyn? ¿Sus insultos, su intento de chantaje? ¿O simplemente el hecho de que quería abandonarlo? Si no se lo impedía, si no la aterrorizaba y la subyugaba como siempre, ya jamás volvería a verla, ni a sus hijos.

Pero lo que había sido un simple intento de dominación se le había ido de las manos. Había estado a punto de traspasar todos los límites con tal de aplastar su orgullo y que ella entendiera que era suya, que nunca podría abandonarlo ni traicionarlo. La había humillado de todas las maneras que conocía, para que nunca más se atreviera a rebelarse contra él. Y le había gustado hacerlo. Como ella misma había dicho semanas atrás, se había sentido _poderoso_, al igual que cuando había sometido y torturado a Brok para posteriormente asesinarlo. Se sentía realmente bien haciendo daño a los que se lo hacían a él de una u otra forma, pero no el mismo grado de daño, sino multiplicado por cien.

Ella tenía razón, la había tenido en todo lo que había dicho. Era un monstruo y lo había sido siempre. No por lo que había hecho a Balder ni al resto; ni por lo que pensaba hacerle en el futuro a Thor y a Odín. Todos ellos le daban igual. Pero Frigga, y Sigyn… ellas sí le habían querido, y él sólo les había devuelto dolor. Tenía que dejar ya de echar la culpa a los demás: él era el problema. Tal vez todo hubiera empezado por sus celos hacia Thor y su soledad, pero la oscuridad que emanaba de él iba más allá de eso, o de ser un gigante de hielo. No eran los demás los malos. Lo era él.

Aquello lo desesperó. Pero a la vez, lo hizo sentirse libre. Ya no tenía que estar buscando excusas a sus actos; sólo actuar como lo que era: un verdadero villano. ¿Qué le importaba ya? Todos lo habían sabido antes que él, pero no era demasiado tarde para aceptar y disfrutar de su auténtica condición.

Para lo que sí era tarde era para él y Sigyn. Ella le odiaba, le temía y le despreciaba, y no era que él no se lo hubiera ganado a pulso. Debía aceptar también que pese haber quedado por encima en ese último encuentro al igual que en todos los demás, había perdido totalmente la partida con ella, y que toda la violencia mostrada aquella noche era un último reflejo de la rabia que sentía ante ese hecho. Durante los años que habían estado casados, él le había robado la inocencia, la alegría y la dignidad, pero ella le había robado a él otras cosas: su paz de espíritu y la indiferencia que tanto necesitaba. Y, ¿también su corazón, quizás? Pero él no tenía corazón. Todo el mundo lo decía, y ahora se daba cuenta de que seguramente estaban en lo cierto.

Tenía que dejarla marchar, estaba ya cansado de la destructiva espiral de emociones en la que se había convertido aquel matrimonio. Al día siguiente enviaría un sirviente con una carta o algo así comunicándole que le permitiría irse con los niños, pero que a la vez continuaría ocupándose de sus necesidades, al igual que se había ocupado de mantener a los hijos que había tenido con Angerboda. Hubiera podido decírselo personalmente, pero seguramente Sigyn ya no querría ni verlo, y él prefería tampoco volver a verla a ella. No quería seguir haciéndole daño, y mientras estuviera a su lado sabía que seguiría haciéndoselo. Era su naturaleza, no podía evitarlo. Él era como una víbora que mordía a todo el que estuviese a su alrededor, amigos o enemigos.

Pero aun así, la idea de perderla le daba ganas de llorar. Y también deseos de ir a buscarla de nuevo y matarla antes de dejar que se fuera. Sus impulsos más bajos lo empujaban a hacer daño y a destruir, a ella o a quien o lo que fuera, le daba igual. Satisfacer esas ansias de destrucción que surgían de su interior, como estaba haciendo con los muebles o el espejo.

Hubiera podido seguir así. Hubiera podido destruir hasta el último objeto de aquella habitación. Pero aquello no lo haría olvidar.

En lugar de aquello, hizo que uno de sus guardias llamara a un sirviente y le ordenó que le llevara la jarra de hidromiel más grande que encontrara. Y en cuanto se le acabó, le ordenó más. Y más aún.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la escena demasiado fuerte. Últimamente la relación entre Loki y Sigyn ha sido de una violencia que ha ido <em>in crescendo<em>poco a poco, de psicológica a física, y lo que habéis visto es la culminación de esa escalada. Es una violencia que trata de dominar, de subyugar, que es al fin y al cabo lo que mueve a Loki; no es violencia por violencia, aunque por supuesto eso no lo justifica. Os pido disculpas si ha herido vuestra sensibilidad, pero es la última escena de este tipo (pero no la última violenta, aviso: más adelante veréis algo mucho peor).**

**Además, creo que se necesitaba algo así para que Loki se diera cuenta por fin de su propia crueldad y naturaleza malvada. Esto no quiere decir que eso lo haga arrepentirse de ser así, al menos no del todo.**

**Como parte buena, al menos Sigyn ha encontrado el valor para rebelarse auténticamente contra Loki, aunque no podíais esperar que éste le permitiera "salirse con la suya" de forma tan fácil. No sería él si lo hiciera.**


	28. Chapter 28

–28–

Al día siguiente, Sigyn no quiso salir y ordenó que le trajeran el desayuno a sus aposentos, aduciendo seguir sintiéndose enferma, lo cual era cierto en parte. No quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con Loki otra vez, así que se quedó en su habitación. En aquel momento se encontraba en la mesa desayunando –o intentándolo, ya que apenas podía probar bocado– con sus hijos, tratando de disimular mientras éstos parloteaban animados.

Narvi y Váli no parecían demasiado traumatizados por la tragedia que había ocurrido días antes. Y no era que no quisieran a Balder, pero a todos los niños asgardianos se les enseñaba desde pequeños a contemplar la muerte como algo natural en el ciclo de la vida. Para ellos, su tío seguramente debía encontrarse en un lugar mucho mejor.

–Madre, ¿crees que tío Balder estará ahora en el Valhalla? –le sorprendió la pregunta de Narvi. Sigyn se pasó la mano por la cara, fatigada.

–Supongo que sí –repuso distraídamente.

–Pero él no murió en combate –adujo el chico. Según se decía, sólo los valientes que morían durante la batalla tenían opciones para entrar en el paraíso de los asgardianos.

–Seguramente habría elegido morir así, si hubiera podido –improvisó ella.

–¿Y tío Hoder? –preguntó a su vez Váli. Esta vez la respuesta no era tan sencilla. La muerte de Hoder había sido deshonrosa: al suicidio ("no, _no_ fue un suicidio", susurró una voz en la mente de Sigyn), se le sumaba el hecho de haber muerto como un asesino.

–No lo sé, Váli… –respondió ella, con tono cansado que empezaba a estar impaciente por tanta pregunta. No estaba ella para elucubrar sobre esas cuestiones metafísicas.

–Seguro que padre lo sabe –le comentó Narvi a su hermano, a lo cual éste asintió. Aquello (cualquier mención de Loki habría bastado) enfureció a la mujer.

–Vuestro padre no lo sabe todo, ¿de acuerdo? –les espetó agriamente, sobresaltándolos y haciéndolos mirarla con ojos muy abiertos. Ella casi nunca les hablaba de forma severa. Y era la primera vez que la oían hablar de forma mínimamente negativa sobre su padre.

–¿Estás enfadada con nosotros? –preguntó Narvi con voz cautelosa, lo cual fue suficiente para calmar su ira y llenarla de culpabilidad por su estallido.

–No. Lo siento, no he debido hablaros así.

–¿Entonces estás enfadada con padre?

–…No –repitió Sigyn, aunque le costó un esfuerzo hacerlo–. Seguid comiendo, se os va a enfriar el desayuno.

Le dolía espantosamente la cabeza, la sentía embotada tras haberse quedado dormida entre sollozos, igual que la noche de dos semanas atrás. Afortunadamente, el desconsuelo histérico y la autocompasión que había sentido tanto después de aquello como esa misma noche anterior ya habían desaparecido y había recuperado el dominio sobre sí misma; todo lo que quedaba era un rencor sordo pero indiscutible. Lo único bueno, si había algo, que tenía el haber estado soportando la vileza de Loki durante tanto tiempo, es que se había acostumbrado y ya no la afectaba tanto como antes.

–Mi señora... –la abordó Brinda, que se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno–, vuestro esposo...

–No quiero oír nada de él –la cortó ella con extraordinaria dureza, tanta como para llamar otra vez la atención de sus hijos. La joven sirvienta también se sobresaltó al ver la inusual brusquedad de su ama, la cual siempre se había caracterizado por su dulzura y la amabilidad de su trato, especialmente hacia los criados.

–Lo siento, mi señora –agachó la cabeza apenada y Sigyn se sintió muy avergonzada. Ella misma había estado en la situación de aquella muchacha, soportando la ira gratuita de sus señores ante sus problemas, y sabía que era injusto. Ni ella ni los niños tenían la culpa de lo que había hecho Loki.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con más suavidad.

Animada por el cambio de actitud de su ama, Brinda se aproximó a ella en tono confidente, y le susurró al oído:

–Al parecer, se presentó en la cena de los reyes totalmente borracho, y como no quisieron permitirle el paso en semejante estado se enfureció. Se puso a insultar a todo el mundo, diciendo cosas terribles.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Muy ofensivas, mi señora. Empezó a llamar a todos los hombres presentes cornudos, cobardes y estúpidos, y a las mujeres... –lanzó una cautelosa mirada hacia los dos pequeños, como si le inquietara que pudieran oír su relato, y bajó aún más la voz–, a las mujeres las puso de rameras para arriba, asegurando haberse acostado con muchas de ellas, y acusando a otras de haberlo hecho con otros que no eran sus maridos. Insultó a los reyes, a la señora Sif, a su propio hermano… Al final, el señor Thor se vio obligado a expulsarlo (1).

Sigyn resopló. Típico de él. Siempre podía estropear aún más las cosas.

–Desde entonces, nadie ha sabido nada de él, mi señora. Ha desaparecido.

–Estará durmiéndola por ahí –repuso ella, sin ocultar su desprecio–. Que haga lo que le dé la gana –Ya no quería seguir doliéndose por cada cosa que hiciera. "Ojalá reviente", añadió silenciosamente.

–Pero eso no es lo peor que dijo, mi señora –añadió la doncella–. Dijo también...

Volvió a detenerse, observando de nuevo a Narvi y Váli. Sigyn se impacientó y vio que no conseguiría sacarle toda la información a menos que despidiera a los niños.

–Hijos, ¿habéis terminado vuestro desayuno?

–Sí, madre –contestó Narvi, el cual, como el mayor, actuaba como el portavoz de los dos. Váli le dejaba hablar, de todas formas siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que él decía.

La relación entre ambos hermanos parecía ser excelente, pese a los temores de Sigyn sobre que Váli le tomase celos a su hermano mayor por culpa de la preferencia de Loki sobre éste. Su marido aún se mostraba poco interesado en su hijo menor, a pesar de la discusión que Sigyn y él habían tenido tiempo atrás sobre el tema. Tras ese día, le había prestado algo más de atención, eso era cierto; pero no había tardado en aburrirse ya que no se identificaba tanto con el carácter y las preferencias de Váli como con los de Narvi. Él siempre había sido así: inconstante en sus promesas, a menos que algo realmente le interesara.

Sigyn había temido que aquello fuera el germen de otra tirante relación fraternal similar a la que habían mantenido y de hecho aún mantenían el propio Loki y Thor, pero por el momento no había observado ningún motivo de preocupación. Váli se mostraba apaciblemente resignado ante la idea de que su brillantísimo hermano mayor acaparara las miradas y la admiración de todos, su padre incluido. De hecho, Narvi era el segundo mayor ídolo para Váli después de su padre y el chiquillo secundaba absolutamente todo lo que decía o hacía, sin mostrar la menor señal de celos o resentimiento. Todo el mundo afirmaba que pocos hermanos de Asgard parecían más unidos que los pequeños Lokison.

–Entonces podéis marcharos –dijo Sigyn–. Kvasir os espera para comenzar con vuestras clases.

–¡Sí, y luego iremos a nadar al lago! –añadió Narvi contento, mientras su hermano menor lo coreaba con una risita entusiasta.

–Nada de lago, ya hace demasiado frío –lo contradijo ella, y las caritas de los niños se pintó la más profunda desilusión.

–Pero padre nos dio permiso para... –empezó a decir Váli, pero ella no le dejó terminar:

–Es a mí a quien vais a obedecer, ¿está claro? –su tono autoritario, muy similar al del propio Loki, asombró a los niños– Cuando acabéis las clases con Kvasir volvéis derechitos aquí, y no quiero ni una protesta.

–Está bien... –contestaron los dos, desanimados.

Cuando los niños abandonaron la mesa cabizbajos, Sigyn indicó a Brinda que continuara con su confidencia. Ésta no se lo hizo repetir dos veces:

–Al parecer, vuestro marido fue jactándose de que él había organizado la muerte del noble Balder, pero que como no tenían pruebas, nadie podría acusarle.

–Desvariaba por el alcohol, sin duda –Sigyn consiguió mantener la calma y fingir una despectiva indiferencia, aunque por dentro la poca comida que había conseguido tragar se le había vuelto una piedra en el estómago. "Ese imbécil va a conseguir que le maten", pensó frenética–. Puedes retirarte –despidió a la doncella.

–Sí, mi señora.

Una vez a solas, Sigyn pudo abandonar su simulada impasibilidad y se quedó allí con las manos aferrando la mesa en tensión, inspirando profundamente e intentando tranquilizarse. Loki tenía sus defectos, muchos, pero algo que nunca había sido era un estúpido. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Odín, había podido caer en algo tan tonto? Pero él nunca había sido un buen bebedor. El alcohol le soltaba la lengua y desataba sus pasiones, que de ordinario solía mantener firmemente controladas. Probablemente se le había escapado aquello en uno de sus intentos de demostrar que él era el más listo, que valía más que todos los que le despreciaban.

Era irónico: el hombre más inteligente de Asgard había conseguido cometer el crimen casi perfecto, habiéndose librado sin la menor sospecha salvo por ella, y ahora lo había estropeado con aquella gigantesca torpeza. Después de haberla aterrorizado para conseguir su silencio, él mismo se había traicionado y cavado su propia tumba. Lo tenía merecido.

Pero, ¿qué ocurriría ahora con ellos, con ella y con sus hijos? Sus vidas y su honra estaban unidas a la de Loki, y destruidas las de él, las de ellos también se verían manchadas. Tampoco podía pasar por alto la posibilidad de que, aun habiéndose traicionado, Loki utilizara su talento para el subterfugio para librarse, a pesar de todo. Aun así, ella ya no quería continuar con aquella situación. Había aguantado demasiados años, soportando la infidelidad, los desprecios e incluso el maltrato de su marido demasiado tiempo.

Recordando la noche anterior, se pasó la mano por el cuello. La fina piel estaba cubierta de moratones allí donde Loki la había agarrado, y también tenía cardenales en los brazos y en los costados de su choque con el mueble. Afortunadamente, éstos permanecían ocultos bajo la tela del vestido, pero los del cuello eran vergonzosamente visibles; esperaba que Brinda no se hubiera fijado en ellos.

Aquello sólo podía ir a peor; aquel cerdo sádico parecía disfrutar buscando nuevas formas de hacerla sufrir: jugar con sus sentimientos, maltratarla, casi violarla… Con respecto a esto último, Sigyn no sabía qué lo había llevado a detenerse antes de consumar el acto y ciertamente no le importaba: sólo sabía que no volvería a dejarle acercarse a ella para darle la oportunidad de intentarlo otra vez. Pero aun así, ¿qué sería lo siguiente?

Sigyn creyó suponer lo que venía después. No le cabía duda de que Loki cumpliría su amenaza de matarla. Ni siquiera si le juraba un silencio incondicional o que abandonaría totalmente la idea del divorcio, estaría a salvo. Aunque consiguiera librarse de las sospechas por el crimen de Balder, Loki podría considerar que podía ser peligroso conservar a un testigo que pudiera traicionarlo en cualquier momento; o tal vez querría cubrirse las espaldas para asegurarse de que ella no acabaría llevándose a sus hijos de su lado. Tal vez ella había cometido una imprudencia enfrentándose a él, esperando imponerse con la única ventaja que había conseguido sobre él en todos esos años: el conocimiento de su implicación en la muerte de Balder. Debió haber supuesto que alguien como él _nunca_ aceptaba la derrota sin recurrir antes a todos los medios para evitarla, incluidos la violencia, la mentira, la dominación y el terror.

En cualquier caso, si su marido llegaba a la conclusión de que matarla le facilitaría las cosas, su vida no valdría nada. Como él mismo había señalado, no debía esperar la menor compasión por su parte, ni siquiera por ser su esposa –mucho menos por eso– o por ser la madre de sus hijos: Loki había matado a su primo sin pestañear y estaría encantado de acabar con su hermano adoptivo, así que no debía esperar una mayor consideración con ella. Cualquier día de aquéllos caería fulminada por un veneno indetectable en la comida o la encontrarían ahorcada también, como había ocurrido con Hoder. "Pobre Sigyn, al final no pudo soportar las infidelidades de su marido", dirían de ella.

Pero no podía seguir regodeándose en su miedo, ni en su orgullo herido, ni en su matrimonio fallido –"fallido" como eufemismo de _catastrófico_–: era en Váli y Narvi en quienes debía pensar. Ellos eran ahora lo único importante. Aunque la vida cada vez tenía menos atractivos para Sigyn, no iba a permitir que Loki dejara a sus hijos sin madre. Ella había crecido sin padres y sabía lo terrible que era eso. Si quería sobrevivir, era exclusivamente por no dejarlos solos, o peor aún, con su padre por toda influencia.

Sigyn sabía que Loki adoraba a sus hijos, de hecho era lo único bueno que aún veía en él; pero eso no significaba que no fuera una pésima influencia para ellos. Decir que Narvi y Váli veneraban a su padre era quedarse muy corto. Aún eran pequeños e inocentes, pero ¿qué ocurriría cuando crecieran un poco más y se dieran cuenta de que su referente se dedicaba a mentir, traicionar y asesinar? ¿Rechazarían a su ídolo o, más probablemente, acabarían pensando que aquello era lo correcto? Sigyn aún recordaba las palabras de Váli: Loki ya había empezado a envenenar la joven mente de Narvi, haciéndole desear un trono que jamás sería suyo. Ella se moriría si tenía que contemplar a cualquiera de sus hijos imitando a su padre también en eso.

"Piensa Sigyn, ¡piensa!". ¡No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya!

Recordó lo que había leído en uno de los libros favoritos de Loki, uno que se había traído de uno de sus viajes a la Tierra y que se había convertido prácticamente en su libro de cabecera, llamado "El arte de la guerra" o algo así. Por curiosidad, ella lo había cogido a escondidas y leído también, quedándose impactada ante los conocimientos que mostraba: parecía haber sido escrito por el propio Loki o por alguien que pensara exactamente igual que él. Tenía la misma filosofía de su marido: "anticiparse al enemigo. Prever sus movimientos. Ser más listo que él". Y ahora, para ella, Loki _era_ el enemigo. Algo lamentable, pero que no dejaba de ser verdad. Tenía que anticiparse, ser más lista que él. Pero, ¿cómo se podía ser más lista que el dios del engaño?

Se levantó y rápidamente empezó a reunir todas sus joyas y objetos de valor. Mucho antes de aquello, ya en su mente circulaba un plan que había empezado como una simple idea, como una fantasía irrealizable, pero que ahora sabía que iba a poner en práctica, y ese mismo día. La única manera de superar a Loki era tomarlo por sorpresa. Aunque lamentaba salir huyendo como una criminal, sin despedirse siquiera de su familia política, tenía que aprovechar ese momento en el que él estaba fuera y debilitado por su oportuna borrachera. En cuanto él despertara de su embriaguez y volviera a palacio, se encontraría con que ella y los niños ya habrían volado. Y Sigyn tenía una idea muy clara de adónde iban a ir: un sitio donde él jamás sospecharía que podrían estar. Se sentía asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

La culpa de que aquella idea hubiera ido tomando forma era del propio Loki. Ella siempre se había sentido intrigada por el interés de su marido por la Tierra. Era una de las pocas cosas que tenía en común con su envidiado hermano, Thor –aunque ella no podía saber que los motivos de ambos hermanos no podían ser más opuestos–. Aquella curiosidad se contagió a Sigyn, y aunque nunca se atrevió a pedirle a su marido que la llevara a visitarla, sí tomaba prestados todos los libros que hablaran de dicho reino y los leía con avidez, imaginándoselo un mundo nuevo y maravilloso. Lo que había escrito sobre Midgard y sus habitantes en los libros de ciencia asgardianos no se ajustaba mucho a la realidad, pero aun así ella los encontraba fascinantes.

Si alguna vez quería _desaparecer_, pensó, irse de Asgard para siempre, no había lugar mejor que la Tierra. Allí, un asgardiano podría pasar desapercibido, ya que los mortales eran la única raza físicamente parecida a ellos. Con los enanos, los elfos, y no digamos ya los gigantes de hielo, una asgardiana llamaría la atención, pero la Tierra era diferente: de hecho, cuando Thor fue desterrado allí, sus nativos al principio le tomaron por uno de ellos. Además, al contrario que en Vanaheim, donde había pocos habitantes y todos se conocían, en Midgard había millones de mortales, de forma que si quisiera ocultarse allí y confundirse con ellos nadie podría encontrarla. Con suerte, tal vez ni siquiera su marido. Pese a los múltiples viajes que Loki hacía a la Tierra, aquel reino era grande y estaba superpoblado. Sería demasiada casualidad que coincidieran en el mismo lugar.

Por supuesto, todo aquello habían sido siempre fantasías, elucubraciones que hasta entonces habían sido puramente teóricas. Ella siempre había pensado que nunca dejaría Asgard, ni obligaría a sus hijos a abandonar para siempre el lugar que era su hogar. Y sabía que, si alguna vez llegaba a atreverse, Loki les perseguiría hasta dar con ellos, sin importar lo bien que se escondieran. Ella le daba igual, eso estaba claro; pero jamás toleraría que apartara a sus hijos de él. Su venganza podría ser terrorífica. Pero ahora ella tenía que abandonarlo, no tenía otra opción.

La noche de la cena de compromiso de Balder –pobres Balder y Nanna–, Sigyn se había entregado a Loki creyendo que había resurgido su amor por ella, y descubriendo que sus propios sentimientos por él no habían muerto como ella creía, sólo permanecían dormidos, escondidos, temerosos de volver a ser heridos, como posteriormente se demostró que serían.

Esos sentimientos tenían que morir definitivamente. No: ya estaban muertos, enterrados. ¡Ella ya no le amaba! ¿Cómo podía amarle? Él era un hombre horrible, que le había hecho daño de casi todas las formas posibles y para el cual ella significaba menos que el último de sus perros. ¡Le odiaba! ¡Le despreciaba! ¡Le...!

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, abatida. ¿A quién quería engañar? Loki había tenido razón la noche anterior. Él, el mentiroso, el embustero, cuando quería sabía ir directamente a la verdad por punzante que ésta fuera. Sí, aún le amaba. ¡Ah, pero qué estúpida! ¡Y qué gran verdad había dicho él al afirmar que había renunciado a su dignidad de la peor manera! ¿Cómo podía haber caído ella tan bajo?

Pero había que decir también que el Loki al que amaba era el Loki del pasado. Aún amaba a aquel joven reservado y solitario que una vez conoció, cuya mirada herida le hacía desear abrazarlo muy fuerte y, gigante de hielo o no, darle todo el amor de que ella era capaz para compensarle el que no había creído tener de su padre. El Loki que, adicto al trabajo, se impacientaba cuando ella o los niños lo distraían pero que al final, aunque de mala gana, se ablandaba y encontraba tiempo para jugar con sus hijos o ser cuanto menos un poco cariñoso con ella. El Loki que la había deseado durante los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio; el que, pese a su aspecto frío e indiferente, había sido capaz de ser tierno y apasionado con ella, aunque fuera por poco tiempo... demasiado poco tiempo.

Ese Loki era el que había creído vislumbrar aquella noche de la cena de Balder, y por eso no había podido resistirse a su seducción ni a hacer la última tentativa de recuperarle, aunque en el fondo supiera que aquello no era más que otro de sus juegos.

Había cometido un error tremendo, por supuesto; otro más de tantos. Ese antiguo Loki se había ido. Al igual que el respeto por sí misma, había desaparecido hacía mucho. Todo lo que quedaba era el cruel adúltero, el hechicero manipulador y sediento de poder, el asesino. Aquél era un Loki al que ella no podía amar. Al que ella no _quería_ amar.

Tenía que alejarse de ese Loki, por mucho que le doliera. Por ella misma, pero sobre todo por los niños, para protegerlos. No podía permitir que él los corrompiera con su amoralidad.

No llevaría ropas ni nada ostentoso; sólo sus joyas, su oro y otros pequeños objetos de valor que pudiera vender para empezar una nueva vida. Nunca había viajado en el Puente Arco Iris y le daba un poco de miedo. ¿Y si Heimdall se negaba a abrirlo para ellos? El que una esposa abandonara a su marido no estaba muy bien visto por la sociedad asgardiana, si bien sabía que Loki tampoco era precisamente objeto de aprecio por parte del guardián. Le suplicaría y se arrodillaría a sus pies si era necesario; y si esto no bastaba para ablandarlo, hablaría con Thor. Aún recordaba la generosa oferta de ayuda que le había hecho la noche de la fiesta en honor a Angerboda, y Sigyn pensaba tomarle la palabra. Si Heimdall no comprendía, de seguro él sí lo haría. Tal vez incluso podría pedirle a su amada mortal que la ayudara.

Preparada, sólo faltaba que llegaran sus hijos para poder tomar dos caballos y salir rumbo al Observatorio de Asgard. Si esperaba más, podría ser demasiado tarde. Para empezar, porque podría acobardarse y echarse atrás; y en segundo lugar, porque él podría recuperarse y, quizás, poder prever su espantada.

El día avanzó y la tarde pasó perezosamente sin que los pequeños llegaran a la hora convenida. Sigyn empezó a sentirse ligeramente contrariada, primero; y bastante enfadada después. Mandó a Brinda a que fuera a buscarlos a las dependencias donde tenían clase con su preceptor, sólo para que ésta regresara con la noticia de que los niños habían acabado las clases hacía un par de horas y se habían marchado.

"Lo sabía", se dijo indignada. Al final se habían ido a nadar al lago, ignorando con descaro su orden de regresar directamente. Como su padre les había dado permiso, le habían hecho caso a él en vez de a ella, creyendo que después ella se ablandaría y les perdonaría. No por primera vez, pensó en lo injusto de aquello. Ella se desvivía por ellos mientras que su padre, siempre inmerso en sus intrigas, apenas los veía de vez en cuando; sin embargo era él a quien respetaban más. En ese aspecto, podía comprender la envidia que sentía Loki hacia su hermano, su propia alma tampoco estaba totalmente libre de celos y de mezquindad. Había estado demasiados años con él.

Aunque tal vez la tardanza de sus hijos le fuera útil, quizás debieran esperar hasta la noche para huir sin llamar mucho la atención. Aun así, en cuanto llegaran les echaría una buena reprimenda, por desobedientes.

Pasó la hora de la cena sin que ella pudiera comer apenas, y su enfado empezó a convertirse en preocupación. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Ya debían estar de vuelta incluso del lago, nunca se quedaban allí por la noche. No quería avisar a sus suegros y mostrarles su preocupación, aún no: tampoco era raro que se entretuviesen con juegos en los sitios más inverosímiles de palacio, y si avisaba a alguien podría armar un revuelo que haría imposible su fuga. Pero no tardó en cambiar de opinión, su preocupación era más fuerte que su deseo de dejarlo todo. Se cambió de nuevo, vistiéndose con su camisón de noche celeste y un batín verdemar semitransparente. Si algo útil había aprendido de Loki, era la importancia de mantener las apariencias para que nadie sospechara de las auténticas intenciones de una. Si acudía a ver a sus suegros vestida de viaje a aquellas horas, muy tontos tendrían que ser éstos para no preguntarse el motivo.

Ya se disponía a salir en dirección a los aposentos de Odín, cuando un ruido en la habitación adyacente al dormitorio le alertó de que no estaba sola.

"Gracias a Odín", respiró aliviada, pensando que sus hijos acababan de llegar. Aún seguía enfadada, pero no les reñiría demasiado. Les quedaban muchas emociones por delante aquella noche, en que dejarían su hogar para empezar otra vida en un reino totalmente distinto. Aún no sabía bien cómo se lo iba a explicar, probablemente lo plantearía como un juego, una gran aventura. Y si preguntaban por su padre, les diría que se reuniría con ellos más adelante. Loki mentía todo el tiempo, ¿por qué ella no iba a poder hacerlo aunque fuera una vez?

–¡Venid acá, niños! Tengo que deciros algo muy importante.

No recibió respuesta alguna en el cuarto de al lado, lo que la extrañó. Narvi y Váli siempre estaban riendo y comentándolo todo, y nunca se quedaban así, en silencio. Otro ruido la sobresaltó, un ruido brusco, como de un mueble chocando contra algo más grande que el cuerpo de un niño. Era un adulto quien estaba allí, a pocos pasos de ella.

–¿...Loki? –susurró ella, atemorizada– ¿Eres tú?

Más silencio. Rápidamente, Sigyn acudió a su tocador y aferró la daga curvada que le había robado semanas atrás a su marido, la cual había dejado allí como al descuido. No creía que él fuera a atacarla de nuevo, pero si lo hacía, estaría preparada. Era terrible sentirse tan aterrada ante alguien a quien había querido tanto, pero en ese momento ella no estaba para recrearse en la autocompasión: estaba demasiado asustada. Había esperado demasiado y él había tenido tiempo de recuperarse. ¿Habría supuesto él lo que planeaba hacer y había ido hasta allí para impedírselo? Se decía que ahora tenía el poder de leer las mentes, ¿pero era capaz de hacerlo a distancia?

Se obligó a caminar hacia la habitación, el suspense la estaba matando y encontraba preferible confrontar a su marido. Pero cuando llegó, vio enseguida que no era él, y pensó que ojalá lo hubiese sido después de todo.

Se trataba de un hombre bastante grande y de aspecto feroz que no había visto en su vida. Su indumentaria era extraña, como la de un bárbaro; no parecía la ropa común de los asgardianos, pero su apariencia era lo de menos. Lo que más la asustó fue el brillo codicioso que vio en sus ojos cuando la miró.

Se quedó paralizada. ¿Quién era aquel individuo y qué hacía en sus aposentos? ¿Y cómo se había escabullido de la seguridad de los soldados que custodiaban su puerta?

–¡Guard…! –empezó a gritar cuando pudo reaccionar, pero en ese momento un par de manos enormes y brutales la agarraron por detrás, tapándole la boca y dejándola casi sin respiración. Tirando de ella, los dos hombres la arrastraron por la habitación con tanta violencia que casi parecía que Loki la había tratado con delicadeza la noche anterior, comparándolo con aquellas crueles manos.

En medio de su pánico, recordó la daga que llevaba y la clavó a quien tenía a su espalda, en realidad sin calcular el sitio, pero la suerte quiso que acertara en blando. El intruso gimió de dolor y la soltó, momento que ella aprovechó para intentar escapar, pero enseguida fue interceptada por su compañero, quien la atrapó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que le quebraría los huesos.

Enseguida el otro se le unió para sujetarla y le taparon la boca de nuevo para impedirle gritar pidiendo ayuda. Sigyn forcejeó con todas sus energías, pero fue por poco tiempo: era una mujer no demasiado fuerte contra dos hombres grandes y musculosos. Pronto recibió un doloroso golpe en la cabeza, y al instante se la tragó la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>(1) Todo esto aparece en el poema de <em>Lokasenna<em>, incluidos los insultos de Loki hacia los demás dioses y, sobre todo, una alusión suya a que es él el verdadero autor de la muerte de Balder. Para mí, eso es lo que desencadena la tragedia, como podréis ver en el siguiente capítulo.


	29. Chapter 29

–29–

Loki despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza taladrándole las sienes. Y no sólo la cabeza, también le dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentó llevarse una mano a la cabeza y no pudo. A medida que iba recuperando la conciencia, también descubrió con horror que se encontraba inmovilizado. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

Se encontraba en una caverna de grandes dimensiones, de ambiente húmedo y oscuro y techos tan altos que la vista parecía no poder abarcarlos. En medio del silencio, se oía la humedad rezumar de las estalactitas superiores y caer en forma de gotas con un sonido arrítmico y exasperante. Hacía un frío helador, aunque Loki, con su genética de gigante de hielo, no se veía afectado por aquello. Pero estaba dolorido y entumecido, totalmente hecho polvo tras la resaca de hidromiel y la paliza que debían haberle dado, a juzgar por sus huesos molidos y las magulladuras y cortes en su piel, aunque no recordara nada de aquello. Y sentía una sed abrasadora.

Pero lo peor eran las cadenas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole prácticamente cualquier movimiento. Intentó de todas las formas posibles deshacerse de ellas, romperlas o al menos aflojarlas; pero todo fue inútil. Pareciera que estuvieran hechas del mismo material del Mjolnir, a juzgar por su dureza; y quien se las había colocado lo había hecho con suma habilidad. No pudo ver cerrojo o punto débil donde hubiera podido quebrarlas, parecía que las hubieran soldado en torno a él. Probó también con su poder de telequinesis, pero no parecía tener efecto sobre ellas.

En cuanto su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra, Loki pudo examinar algo más concienzudamente su entorno, intentando analizar su situación. Por si ya de por sí no era lo bastante mala, pudo ver además que el suelo de la cueva estaba plagado de huesos humanos, incluso había algunos esqueletos enteros con los brazos aún encadenados, como él, a las paredes de roca.

Él mismo estaba semitumbado e inmovilizado sobre una depresión en el suelo y con la espalda incómodamente apoyada en una dura roca; y sobre su cabeza, colgando de la pared, había un dispositivo similar a una fuente cuyo fin no pudo entender, pero que terminaba en un caño de piedra tallado en forma de serpiente con la boca abierta. A Loki no le hizo falta mucho más para entender dónde se hallaba. Aquello era una cámara de tortura.

¿Pero cómo había llegado a aquella situación?

Todo lo que podía recordar era que, tras su violenta pelea con Sigyn, había empezado a beber y a beber hidromiel sin medida, algo que iba totalmente contra su costumbre. Beber no le sentaba bien, pero en aquel momento necesitaba algo que le hiciese olvidar su súbito descubrimiento de que era, _realmente_, el malo de la historia, y las posteriores sensaciones de placer salvaje, vergüenza y autocompasión que acompañaron a esta revelación. Era la primera vez que bebía tanto y ahora, a la vista de los resultados, estaba claro que no había sido una buena idea.

Por primera vez en su vida también, se había presentado completamente borracho a un evento público, la cena de conmemoración de Balder que había organizado su madre. No quería quedarse en su habitación lamentándose: tenía ganas de salir, liberar su amargura en alguien más, dispersar la ponzoña que lo corroía por dentro. Sólo lo guiaba el impulso cruel de hacer daño, el mismo que lo había llevado a insultar a Sigyn de la peor manera y casi violarla, aunque al final una especie de horror ante su propia vileza lo había detenido. Pero eso había sido cuando estaba sobrio. Ebrio, incluso ese muro de contención había caído, y Loki sólo deseaba herir a alguien, sin importar quién fuera...

–_Fuera de mi camino –escupió apartando de un empujón a los guardias que intentaban cerrarle el acceso al salón del banquete real, alegando tímidamente:_

–_Alteza, no podéis entrar en ese estado…_

_No sirvió de nada. De un solo golpe, un tambaleante Loki abrió las dos hojas de la amplia puerta de la sala y se plantó allí, contemplando a todos los invitados con los ojos enrojecidos tanto por el alcohol como por las lágrimas. Al instante, todas las miradas confluyeron en él, desaprobadoras, pero a Loki le importó menos que nada._

–_Así que habéis empezado la fiesta sin mí… No sé de qué me extraño._

–_Esto no es una fiesta, Loki. Estamos aquí para recordar a tu primo y a la desdichada Nanna –replicó Odín con voz cortante–. Y además llegas muy tarde. No podías pretender que te esperáramos todos._

–_No importa –Frigga intentó calmar los ánimos–. Ya estás aquí, así que siéntate con nosotros, querido._

_A trompicones, él avanzó hacia la mesa y se hizo sitio empujando a los que estaban sentados ya allí. __Enseguida, uno de los criados se apresuró a ponerle un plato y un cubierto para él._

–_Creíamos que ya no venías –continuó la reina con voz tranquilizadora–. Siento mucho que tu esposa no haya podido venir. Espero que se encuentre mejor._

_Él ahogó una carcajada en su garganta:_

–_Sigyn… prefiero no hablar de ella ahora –Esperó a que le llenaran la copa, y la alzó inapropiadamente en un brindis, dirigiéndola a todos los concurrentes–: Y aquí estamos, la flor y nata de la nobleza de Asgard, todos llorando por Balder. La Corte asgardiana, tan refinada, tan resplandeciente… –tomó un sorbo de su copa–, tan _podrida_._

–_¡Loki! –le reconvino Thor, tan escandalizado como el resto de invitados._

–_¿Qué ocurre, os sorprende que diga la verdad? Porque ni en Jotunheim, ni en la Tierra ni en ningún otro reino en el que haya estado he visto mayor corrupción e hipocresía que la que he visto aquí. Afectáis estar todos muy compungidos por Balder: "oh, qué bueno era", "oh, era el mejor de nosotros". ¿Pero cuántos de verdad lamentáis su muerte? ¿Cuántos de vosotros no le envidiabais en secreto? Es irónico que sea el dios del engaño el único que tenga agallas para reconocer en voz alta lo que todos guardáis en vuestro corazón._

–_Loki, basta –intentó cortarle Odín, pero él le ignoró._

–_Y todo igual. La sociedad asgardiana, tan correcta y decente… está llena de falsedad, de mentiras y adulterios. Yo mismo he engañado a mi mujer durante años, todos lo sabían, ¿y he sido siquiera censurado por ello? ¡Ni lo más mínimo! Y lo mío es sólo un caso entre cientos. Por ejemplo, Idunn, sí, la que guarda el árbol con esas manzanas _tan_ prodigiosas y se hace la santa y la recatada, ¿crees que no sabemos que eres la amante del asesino de tu hermano? –Todos se volvieron a mirar a la mujer de dorados cabellos, que se sonrojó con una exclamación ahogada–. O Gefjun, la matrona tan respetada entre hombres y mujeres, que se entrega a cambio de regalos –la noble aludida perdió el color–. Y Freyja… la bella y distante Freyja… –señaló a la más hermosa de las damas de la Corte, una joven con fama de inaccesible–, ¿queda aún algún hombre aquí que no haya gozado de tus favores? –se rió malévolamente, y añadió–: Yo incluido, y diría que tu propio hermano también._

_Loki tomó carrerilla y siguió señalando a todos los que tenían líos extramatrimoniales o algún trapo sucio que esconder, que eran muchos en aquella mesa. Él los conocía todos y los fue soltando sin miramientos._

–_Es más –añadió al final–, podría decir que durante mi juventud gocé de los favores de más de una y más de dos damas de esta mesa, también casadas, e incluso que después de eso alguna ha seguido invitándome a su lecho, aunque yo no haya aceptado, ¿verdad que sí, Skadi?_

_Njord, el esposo de la __mencionada __dama, escupió la bebida que acababa de tomar de su cuerno por la sorpresa y la humillación, mientras que Skadi lanzó al príncipe una mirada de puro odio. Pero aquello tampoco detuvo a Loki, quien, a pesar de su embriaguez, aún conservaba el ingenio suficiente como para herir lo máximo posible con el menor número de palabras:_

–_Pobre Njord. No fue suficiente con estar prisionero de los gigantes de hielo durante la guerra y todas las humillaciones que te infligieron. Aunque lo mismo tu esposa se esté vengando porque te acostaste con tu propia hermana. Parece que el incesto está a la orden del día en esta Corte, ¿eh? En este banquete hay tantos cornudos y cobardes que sería más fácil y rápido hacer una lista de los que no lo son, y otro tanto ocurre con las rameras. Y ambas serían vergonzosamente cortas. _

–_¡Dije que basta! –exclamó Odín en cuanto consiguió salir del estupor que las punzantes palabras de Loki habían provocado en todos los presentes– ¿Me vas a decir a qué viene esta falta de respeto cuando todos estamos sumidos en la aflicción por tu primo?_

–_¿Respeto? ¡¿Respeto? –Loki se levantó y se encaró con él, olvidando toda prudencia– No les debo ningún respeto a ellos ni a Balder, ni mucho menos te lo debo a ti. Laufey tenía razón: eres un asesino y un ladrón, y no hablo __sólo __del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. Cómo puedo sentir respeto hacia alguien como tú, que robaste un bebé y te lo quedaste como quien se queda una mascota, le hiciste concebir esperanzas de tener una familia y luego lo relegaste y humillaste obligándole a contemplar durante años cómo favorecías a tu hijo de sangre… ¡pero cometiste un terrible error! Pues criaste a una serpiente en tu jardín de perfección. Y las serpientes no aguantan ser pisoteadas eternamente, padre. Tarde o temprano, se revuelven… y muerden._

_Odín no contestó. Estaba tan sorprendido por aquel discurso que no podía pronunciar palabra, como ninguno de los demás._

–_Loki, te lo ruego, no sigas hablando así –suplicó Frigga, con una voz cercana a las lágrimas._

–_Madre… –él se dirigió hacia ella, con una sonrisa algo compasiva pero esencialmente perversa–, la única madre que he conocido. Me has dado mucho afecto durante estos años. Pero el simple afecto no es suficiente, nunca lo fue. Siempre necesité respeto, reconocimiento, y eso jamás me lo disteis, ninguno de vosotros. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Lo que el dios del engaño no consigue por las buenas, lo toma a la fuerza. Y no sólo tendré vuestro respeto, sino también vuestro temor. ¡Llegará el día en que os arrodilléis ante mí aterrados!_

–_¡Loki! –a sus espaldas, Sif llamó su atención, haciéndolo girarse hacia ella. La guerrera parecía muy tranquila mientras escanciaba vino en otra copa y alargaba la mano hacia él, ofreciéndosela–: Estás borracho y no te das cuenta del daño que les estás haciendo a tus padres. Si quieres seguir bebiendo, toma esto y cállate. Sobre todo, cállate._

–_Ah, Sif… –sin perder su sonrisa torcida, Loki avanzó hacia ella: ahora era su turno–, mi hermosa y valiente Sif. Realmente es un desperdicio que una doncella tan valiosa como tú languidezca por el amor de un bruto como Thor._

–_¿Qué…? –musitó el aludido, incrédulo; y ella palideció._

–_Eso es mentira._

–_Sabes que no. Seré el dios del engaño, pero esta noche no estoy diciendo más que verdades. ¿No te aburres de esperar a que algún día Thor se fije en ti? Me imagino que lo que aguardas es a que la dulce mortal Jane envejezca y se marchite, dejándote a ti el camino libre para consolarlo una vez muera. ¿Pero no se te hace tedioso? Aunque tal vez estés entreteniendo la espera con alguno de esos inútiles con los que siempre vas –añadió, señalando con la cabeza a los Tres Guerreros. Los que estaban cerca oyeron murmurar a Fandral: "Malnacido hijo de perra…"– O quién sabe, puede que hasta con los tres a la vez –se volvió a mirar a Volstagg y contuvo la risa–: Espero que no sea con él._

–_¡Maldita lengua viperina! –explotó el guerrero pelirrojo– ¡Yo te haré callar! –intentó levantarse de la mesa, pero Hogun lo detuvo. Era sacrílego derramar sangre en una conmemoración de luto._

_Sif se quedó mirando a Loki terriblemente pálida, pero aun así consiguió mantener la calma a pesar de todos aquellos insultos:_

–_Tienes suerte de que no lleve mi espada encima, o todo el mundo vería el color de tus tripas –siseó con la voz temblorosa por la rabia–. Eres un desgraciado y me das lástima, y tu pobre mujer me da más lástima aún._

–_Pues no debería dártela –repuso él provocativamente–, puesto que le hice pasar muchos buenos ratos mientras engendrábamos a nuestros hijos. ¿Sabes lo que sí es una lástima? Que esos buenos ratos podrías haberlos disfrutado tú, si no hubieras sido una zorra frígida._

–_¡Te estás pasando, y mucho! –estalló Thor, empezando a salir de su mutismo provocado por la conmoción de oír a su normalmente comedido hermano hablar tan ofensivamente a todo el mundo. Sif lo ignoró, su atención aún centrada en Loki:_

–_Preferiría ser descuartizada por caballos salvajes –replicó, lanzándole una de sus miradas que congelarían el mismo infierno, pero que no afectó al enloquecido príncipe._

–_Ten un poco de paciencia, Sif –dijo con tono burlón–. Algún día seré rey, y entonces tal vez pueda concederte tu deseo._

_Thor lo había estado escuchando todo el tiempo casi sin intervenir, sobre todo porque no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. ¿Aquél no era su distante pero usualmente amable hermano? De acuerdo que tenía sus defectos, pero… No, aquel hombre que lanzaba improperios a diestro y siniestro no era el Loki que conocía, o que _creía_ conocer. Aquel Loki tenía la misma mirada de loco que cuando lo atacó con la lanza Gungnir en el Observatorio de Asgard. No era sólo cosa del alcohol: era algo mucho más profundo, y le asustaba. Le asustaba que aquél fuera el Loki real, y que lo que hubiera estado viendo hasta el momento fuera una máscara que se acabara de quitar._

–_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Loki? –se dirigió hacia él, a pesar de todo– Sif tiene razón. Mira lo que le estás haciendo a nuestros padres._

_Él le dirigió una mirada irónica, aviesa. Ya se había desahogado a gusto con todos los presentes, sólo le faltaba él. Al cual le tenía más ganas de entre todos los seres vivientes._

–_Thor… –caminó hacia él con ademán displicente y sarcástico– El increíble Thor. El _poderoso_ Thor. El príncipe dorado de Asgard. El defensor de los inocentes. No te puedes imaginar cuánto te odio._

–_No me creo que estés hablando en serio –respondió éste, con rostro aún severo pero empezando a afectarse–. Por todos los… ¡eres mi hermano! Si no fuera por eso, ya te habría hecho tragarte todas y cada una de tus palabras._

–_¿Hermano? –soltó una carcajada– Además de idiota, tienes una memoria muy distraída. Me parece que tendré que refrescártela con respecto a aquella conversación que tuvimos hace unos años, durante nuestro enfrentamiento en el Observatorio de Asgard. No soy tu hermano. Nunca lo fui… –su tono tranquilo se transformó en uno terriblemente furioso, cuando vociferó–: ¡Y_ nunca… lo seré_!_

_La mirada y el semblante de Thor se endurecieron._

–_Entonces nada me detiene de hacer esto._

_En su mano apareció el Mjolnir, atraído como magnéticamente por ella. Con un movimiento tan rápido que el otro casi no pudo verlo venir, lo golpeó con el potente martillo, enviándolo al otro extremo de la sala. Loki chocó contra una parte de la alargada mesa y cayó pesadamente al suelo, arrastrando consigo platos, copas de cristal y fuentes de comida. Los invitados que se encontraban sentados allí, afortunadamente, habían conseguido alejarse antes de que se produjera el impacto._

_Loki se levantó, limpiándose la sangre que le manaba de la nariz y de una comisura del labio con la risa rasposa típica de los borrachos. En vez de haberle hecho daño, aquello parecía divertirle._

–_Pagarás por esto, Thor –amenazó, aún riéndose–. Pagarás por todo. Por mucho que te escondas tras el Mjolnir, yo no necesito ningún martillo ni otro artefacto para acabar contigo. No eres mejor que yo, ninguno de vosotros lo es. Tengo mis poderes y soy lo bastante inteligente como para poder engañaros a todos. En realidad… –añadió–, ya lo he hecho._

–_¿Qué quieres decir? –el dios rubio pareció extrañado._

–_¿Por qué crees que Balder no está aquí hoy entre nosotros? –siseó Loki malignamente– ¿Qué razón tenía Hoder para matarlo… a no ser que alguien le convenciera? ¿Y quién crees tú que podría encontrar divertido asesinar a su propio primo delante de todo el mundo solamente por el placer de hacerlo?_

–_Loki… –susurró Frigga, al borde del desmayo; y todos los comensales empezaron a murmurar entre sí espantados. Aquello superaba cualquier límite de perversidad que hubieran presenciado antes, pero aun así... tenía sentido. Un sentido retorcido y bordeando en la locura, pero con cierta lógica al fin y al cabo. Uno de los anónimos sirvientes, concretamente, parecía muy interesado en el tema. Sus ojos destellaron, como si aquella información le resultara especialmente valiosa._

–_No es verdad –afirmó Thor, quien a pesar de todo estaba pálido–. Estás mintiendo. Son delirios de borracho, siempre te ha gustado fanfarronear. Tú no serías capaz de algo así._

–_¿Ah, no? –Loki se acercó a su hermano adoptivo. Sus ojos centelleaban con el fuego que debían tener las ascuas del infierno– Mírame, "hermano". Mírame a los ojos y dime si de verdad crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo._

_La expresión de éste oscilaba entre la incredulidad y el horror._

–_No… no lo entiendo… No es posible. ¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?_

–_Porque _puedo_, Thor, ésa es la cuestión. Me reí de vosotros en vuestra cara y nadie se dio cuenta. Y puedo volver a hacerlo cuantas veces quiera._

_Entonces Hogun intervino, hablando por primera vez en la noche:_

–_Me parece un poco estúpido que después de habernos engañado como dices que has hecho, Loki, ahora estés revelando tus cartas ante todo el mundo._

–_Ah, pero siempre os quedará la duda, ¿verdad? –repuso éste displicente–. Soy el dios del engaño. Thor podría tener razón y efectivamente podría estar mintiendo, fanfarroneando. En mi caso, no podéis estar seguros de lo que confiese o deje de confesar. Por la ley asgardiana, necesitáis pruebas para detenerme o acusarme, y definitivamente no las tendréis –se giró hacia todos los invitados, desafiante–. Reto a cualquiera de vosotros a demostrar que lo he hecho. Nadie lo conseguirá._

_Loki apenas se dio cuenta cuando el sirviente que tan interesado se había mostrado con su "pseudo" confesión salió de la sala, al parecer con cierta prisa. Estaba pendiente de la reacción de Odín, quien se irguió ante su hijo adoptivo. El rey no necesitaba pruebas: él era la ley en Asgard. Pero también le costaba creer que el bebé al que había acogido de pequeño y criado en el seno de su familia se hubiera transformado en un ser tan perverso._

–_Si se demuestra que eso que has dicho es verdad, nunca más volverás a ser mi hijo. _

–_Es que nunca fui tu hijo, "Padre de Todos" –Loki utilizó el término con ironía–. Siempre fui tu enemigo, el más temible de todos cuantos hayas tenido. Tanto como para hacer que Laufey parezca un niño de pecho en comparación. Soy el que destruirá tu dinastía, Odín, y lo sabes. Balder sólo fue el comienzo. El Ragnarök llegará antes de lo que crees, y se saldará con tu muerte y con la de tu hijo bienamado._

–_Y con la tuya también –susurró Odín débilmente aunque lleno de odio._

–_Merecerá la pena –afirmó Loki con satisfacción, y se echó a reír cuando vio el aspecto frágil del rey asgardiano ante todo lo que le estaba diciendo–: ¿Qué es eso, "padre", acaso vas a volver a sumirte en el Sueño de Odín? Cuán conveniente, ¿verdad? Poder recurrir a eso cada vez que te obligan a enfrentarte a una realidad que no te gusta._

_Thor intervino, incapaz de soportar tan crueles burlas a su padre._

–_¡Calla de una vez, desgraciado, o seré yo quien te haga callar! Ya estoy harto de tus juegos._

_Loki le dirigió una mirada presuntuosa y desafiante._

–_¿Quién te dijo nunca que esto fuera un juego? _

–_Fuera de aquí –siseó el dios del trueno, empuñando a Mjolnir en su mano. No parecía él. Parecía estar reprimiendo una furia tan gigantesca que le hacía daño. Ya no le importaba lo sacrílego de su actitud al haber golpeado a su hermano (no, _ya_ no era su hermano), ni nada que no fuera perderlo de vista, antes de que no pudiera contenerse y ocurriera algo irreparable. Aún más irreparable._

_Loki le sonrió por última vez, aquella risa perversa y condescendiente que parecía haberse convertido en una mueca permanente en su rostro._

–_Como quieras. Sé cuándo no soy bienvenido._

_Se dirigió hacia la salida ufanamente, indiferente a las miradas de horror y odio de los invitados al banquete, un banquete que seguramente debería habérseles indigestado a todos. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada le apuntaron con sus lanzas de forma vacilante, sin saber si deberían detenerle o no._

–_¡Dejad que se vaya! –exclamó Frigga. Estaba sollozando, y de inmediato Thor acudió junto a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, pero Loki no miró atrás. Sólo se volvió un segundo para señalar a Odín con el dedo:_

–_Ragnarök, viejo –amenazó, como en una oscura profecía–. Recuérdalo; es mi promesa. Ragnarök._

_Salió por la gran puerta sin que nadie se lo impidiera en medio de una sensación de salvaje libertad, provocada en parte por la borrachera y en parte por haber conseguido, por primera vez en su vida, soltarles a esos miserables todo lo que pensaba de ellos y haber quedado por encima._

Una sensación falsa, como se había acabado demostrando. ¿Realmente Loki había dicho todo aquello, o su memoria lo engañaba? ¿De verdad había sido tan imbécil? Lo de sus insultos a Odín, Sif, Thor y los demás tenía un pase, pero no podía creer que hubiera confesado en público el crimen que tanto tiempo tardó en planear para no ser descubierto, y simplemente por presumir.

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor era, con mucho, que había revelado ante todo el mundo su intención de atacarlos. Odín había parecido abatido pero no sorprendido cuando él le había mencionado el Ragnarök; eso quería decir que probablemente sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Ya se podía despedir del factor sorpresa con el que había contado desde el principio para su plan. Ni siquiera necesitaban que Heimdall lo avistara: por bien que ocultara sus ejércitos, podía apostar el cuello que a partir de ahora Odín no descuidaría el menor flanco. Años de trabajo y preparación perdidos. Si hubiera estado sobrio, habría preferido cortarse la lengua antes de traicionarse a sí mismo de una manera tan estúpida; pero era imposible controlar sus reacciones con semejante embriaguez de alcohol y soberbia. Demasiados años reprimiendo sus emociones, su rabia, su odio; era de esperar que aquello hubiese estallado por algún lado. Pero, ¿tenía que ser en un momento tan inoportuno?

Tras abandonar la fiesta, se había dedicado a vagabundear dando tumbos sin rumbo fijo por los campos. Después de eso, no recordaba nada más. Alguien, aprovechando que estaba borracho y vulnerable, lo había capturado y encadenado allí. ¿Pero quién? ¿Por qué? Podía ser cualquiera. Un hombre como Loki no carecía de enemigos, y menos aún después de la exhibición de la noche anterior, donde había revelado ante todo el mundo absolutamente todos los trapos sucios de la Corte asgardiana.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz femenina, dulce como la miel pero venenosa como la ponzoña.

–¡Saludos, "amigo mío"! ¿Te encuentras cómodo?

La ira dio fuerzas de nuevo a Loki cuando reconoció a su propietaria, e intentó levantarse otra vez, tan en vano como en la primera ocasión.

–¡Karnilla...! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La reina de los Norns se mostró paseándose con andares majestuosos ante él y paladeando el vino que sorbía de una gran copa de plata. Estaba rodeada de sus guerreros, unos bárbaros brutales y feroces que hacían parecer muchachitas hasta al más rudo de los asgardianos. Su belleza hacía honor a su fama: tenía un cuerpo escultural cuyas curvas realzaba con una túnica púrpura de lo más reveladora; y su rostro de facciones perfectas se veía adornado por una espesa cabellera aún más negra que la de Lady Sif, la cual modelaba en un complejo peinado sujeto por tiras de cuero blanco. Pero sus ojos oscuros eran fríos y crueles; y además, en ese momento, estaban llenos de una complacencia perversa.

–¿Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo? –la bruja se inclinó sobre él, siseando llena de odio– ¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar de lo que hiciste después de estar tú proclamándolo a los cuatro vientos? Yo también tengo espías en Asgard. ¿Y creías que, al saberlo, iba a quedarme cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada?

Él cerró los ojos con fatalismo. De modo que ella ya sabía lo de Balder; en ese caso podía darse por muerto. ¿Pero cómo había llegado hasta él tan rápidamente? Enseguida se acordó de que él mismo le había enseñado a Karnilla el pórtico oculto que comunicaba la ciudad de Asgard con el reino Norn. Muy pocas horas habían sido necesarias para que su indiscreción causada por la embriaguez llegase a oídos de la reina –aquel sirviente que tan interesado se había mostrado en su confesión debía ser el espía del cual hablaba–; y a ella le había faltado tiempo para plantarse en Asgard a través de aquel pórtico y aprovechar su baja forma para apresarlo y llevarlo allí, a aquel remoto lugar perdido de la mano de Odín. Loki estuvo a punto a echarse a reír por su propia estupidez. Él, el astuto, el prudente, había cometido no uno sino dos terribles errores. Errores que ahora iban a costarle la vida.

–No sé de qué estás hablando –arguyó, intentando zafarse–. Si es por Balder, soy inocente. Hoder lo mató, lo vio todo el mundo. Lo que dije en la cena de ayer fue... para presumir, para fastidiar a Thor; pero estaba mintiendo. Sé lo que Balder significaba para ti, ¿crees que sería tan estúpido como para hacerle daño?

Por supuesto, para Loki aquello había sido una estupidez. No atentar contra Balder, por supuesto, sino dejar que le pillaran. La sonrisa de Karnilla se transformó en una mueca.

–No mentías ayer. Mientes ahora, pero por bien que lo hagas, no te librarás. Sé cómo piensas. Nunca dejas que nadie gane excepto tú, pero esta vez te ha salido mal la jugada.

Él inspiró hondo. Estaba claro que nada de lo que dijera podría convencerla de su inocencia. Al igual que Sigyn, Karnilla lo conocía demasiado bien y había visto su mano en aquel crimen sutilmente perpetrado; y aún más con su posterior confesión.

–Está bien, admito que tuve algo que ver... –cambió de estrategia–, pero fue un accidente, ¡y lo siento! Nunca quise hacerle verdadero daño a Balder, sólo quería estropear la boda, espantar a Nanna y que anulara el matrimonio, como detuve la coronación de Thor hace unos años. En realidad, lo hice por ti. Balder sólo debía salir un poco herido, nada más. Vamos, Hoder era ciego. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a tener tanta puntería que le atravesaría el corazón? Se suponía que apenas tenía que rozarle con el muérdago.

–¿Me tomas por imbécil, Loki, o crees que me tragaré tus mentiras al igual que tus congéneres asgardianos? No, miserable; no fue ningún accidente. Querías verlo muerto y lo conseguiste. Y ahora yo te voy a ver muerto a ti.

Karnilla era demasiado dura como para dejarse convencer, por hábiles que fueran los argumentos de Loki. O tal vez, después de todos sus negocios juntos, ella era capaz de ver a través de él, de sus embustes y de sus malévolas intenciones. Por desgracia para él.

–Por favor, hablamos de la vida de un solo hombre –siguió porfiando Loki con tono persuasivo y suavemente irónico–. ¿Vas a dejar que un solo hombre se interponga en nuestra alianza, en nuestra meta común de conquistar Asgard?

–¿Qué alianza? Sólo te estaba utilizando para llegar a él –replicó ella con los ojos echando chispas–. Balder era mío; era mi trofeo. Yo le amaba. ¡Sabías que no debías tocarle! Pero lo vas a lamentar. Aún no has conocido la venganza de la reina Norn, pero la vas a conocer. Y haré que desees no haber nacido.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Torturarme? –a pesar de su situación, Loki cedió al impulso de desafiarla. Ahora que sabía que probablemente iba a morir allí, su orgullo era todo lo que le quedaba– ¡Adelante, no me importa! Pero que sepas que eres una estúpida. Renunciar a una alianza que te daría más poder del que nunca has tenido, y todo por amor... tenía un mejor concepto de ti.

–Lo sé, el amor es una debilidad... –repuso Karnilla algo melancólica, aunque enseguida se rehizo con un rictus maligno–, pero no sólo para mí. Hasta un corazón de piedra como el tuyo guarda algunos sentimientos, y aunque no lo creas, incluso la piedra se puede romper.

Indicó algo con la cabeza a dos de sus guerreros, quienes abandonaron la galería y volvieron poco después arrastrando una especie de carromato de madera cubierto por una lona, cuyas ruedas traqueteaban al rodar sobre la superficie irregular del suelo de la cueva. Los llantos infantiles que se oían debajo de la lona helaron el corazón de Loki, y aún más cuando uno de los Norn tiró de la lona y bajo ella se vio una gran jaula en la que aparecían encerrados dos niños fuertemente abrazados. El príncipe cautivo palideció como un muerto.

–Narvi... Váli.

–¡Padre! –gritaron los dos niños casi al unísono, aferrándose a los barrotes y sacando sus brazos para intentar poner la menor distancia posible entre ellos y su padre. Sus caritas estaban tiznadas por las lágrimas y se les veía terriblemente asustados. Loki hizo otro esfuerzo sobrehumano para liberarse de sus cadenas, con el mismo resultado nulo de las veces anteriores.

–Ya no pareces tan bravucón después de esto, ¿verdad? –sonrió malvadamente Karnilla– Y no es la única sorpresa que te tengo. Mira detrás de ti.

Loki así lo hizo, o al menos intentó hacerlo, ya que estaba tan firmemente atado que casi no podía mover la cabeza; y entonces vio a Sigyn colgando de la pared, encadenada por los brazos igual que la mayoría de esqueletos que había visto. Una mordaza cubría su boca y hasta casi su nariz, razón por la cual Loki no había podido oír ningún sonido que proviniera de ella; pero, al igual que los niños, tenía la parte del rostro que aún era visible cubierta de lágrimas.

–Sigyn... –Además del miedo, Loki también sintió en ese momento el familiar aguijoneo del remordimiento. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que él había hecho, no debía estar allí. Ninguno debía haber estado.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡Él era Loki, el mayor embaucador de todos, el más astuto de los dioses! ¡Su destino era realizar sus ambiciones y sentarse en el trono de Asgard, expulsando a Thor y al propio Odín! ¿Cómo, entonces, podía haber acabado prisionero de alguien en quien había confiado, y todos los que le importaban siendo utilizados como armas contra él? ¿Tanto le odiaban los hados? ¿Tan imperdonables habían resultado ser sus crímenes?

Trató de forzar de nuevo su telequinesis para liberarse, o su habilidad de dominación mental para controlar a Karnilla o a alguno de sus hombres, lo que fuera… sólo para descubrir que nada funcionaba. En aquella cámara había algo, alguna fuerza, que anulaba los temibles poderes en los que siempre había confiado para imponerse a sus enemigos. Sin sus poderes, y encadenado, estaba virtualmente indefenso.

–Karnilla... –habló de nuevo con voz persuasiva, aunque ahora trémula por el miedo que no podía evitar, lo que empañaba un poco el efecto– Comprendo tus sentimientos. Lo arruiné atentando contra Balder, soy consciente. Está bien, acepto mi castigo, mátame. Pero a mi esposa y a mis hijos déjalos ir, son inocentes.

–¿Inocentes? –la mujer soltó una carcajada– ¡Claro que lo son! ¿Por qué crees que los he traído aquí? ¡Por supuesto que te mataré, de eso no te preocupes! Pero antes vas a comprobar lo que se siente cuando pierdes a un ser querido sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Matarte no es suficiente, ni de lejos. También voy a borrar tu descendencia de la faz de los nueve reinos, y en tus propias narices.

–¡No! –gritó Loki con desesperación, y a sus espaldas, una amordazada Sigyn también se debatía contra sus cadenas, apenas pudiendo expresar su horror con apagados sonidos guturales– ¡Eres un monstruo!

–Sí, ¿verdad? –asintió ella satisfecha– Me imagino que debe ser raro para ti encontrar a alguien más sanguinario que tú mismo. Aprendí bien, Loki. Tuve un gran maestro.

–¡Si lo que quieres es acabar con mi descendencia, pierdes el tiempo! –alegó él, esperando ganarlo para sí– Narvi y Váli no son mis únicos hijos.

–Lo sé. Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho? También he estado en Jotunheim. Llevas inconsciente todo el día, durante el cual me ha dado tiempo a hacer todos estos preparativos. Queríamos traerte a _tu otra_ familia, pero nos ha sido imposible. Hemos intentado dar caza a tus otros hijos, al lobo y a la serpiente, pero son demasiado… salvajes. He perdido doce de mis hombres en el intento, y al final decidí que no merecía la pena, sobre todo después de cierta conversación que tuve con esa giganta de hielo con la que estabas amancebado.

–¿Angerboda? –susurró él, atónito.

–Quería traértela como he traído a tu mujer, pero ella estaba avisada de que yo vendría y las intenciones que tenía para con ella, así que llegó a un trato conmigo.

–¿Un trato? ¿Qué trato?

–Yo le perdonaba la vida y ella me daba toda la información que yo quisiera sobre ti. Cuándo podría tomarte desprevenido, o de qué manera podría hacerte el mayor daño posible… esas cosas. Me pareció bien, no me tomó mucho trabajo convencerla. Al parecer, no debiste dejarla muy contenta. Pero bueno, ahora se ha convertido en la querida del rey Byleist y dice que ya no te necesita para llegar a ser reina. Te manda saludos y dice que espera que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Le dije que de eso no se preocupara, que ya me encargaría yo.

Loki sacudió la cabeza. Angerboda, esa zorra traidora. Al igual que él mismo, no se tomó nada bien el rechazo y lo había vendido a las primeras de cambio, no sabía si por salvar su propio pellejo o por venganza. Seguramente por ambas cosas. ¡Y pensar que había confiado totalmente en ella!

–Fue ella la que nos aconsejó qué hacer con tus hijos asgardianos. Aunque no tengamos al lobo y a la serpiente, esos dos niños son la única parte buena de tu estirpe –dijo, señalando la jaula–, la única esperanza que tenías de poder redimir tu nombre en el futuro. Una esperanza que vas a ver aplastada antes de morir. De ti sólo quedará tu legado de muerte y caos.

–Por favor, Karnilla... –murmuró él, no sabiendo qué más decir para disuadirla.

–¿Ahora suplicas, mi querido Loki? ¿Quién es el que ríe ahora? –se burló ella– Yo también te tenía en mejor concepto.

Hizo otro gesto con la cabeza hacia sus hombres, y uno de ellos entró en la jaula, indiferente a los gritos de terror de los chiquillos, y a los furiosos de Loki para que dejara en paz a sus hijos. Rápidamente se apoderó de Váli y lo sacó de la jaula. El pequeño se debatió desesperadamente, chillando, y Narvi se arrojó contra el esbirro intentando defender a su hermano; pero éste se lo quitó de encima con una simple bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.

–Maldito bastardo, te mataré por eso –gruñó Loki, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que observar y amenazar. Amenazas vanas, a las que los captores de su familia hacían oídos sordos.

Después de sacar a Váli, el soldado de Karnilla cerró de nuevo la puerta de la jaula para impedir al mayor que pudiera escapar. Otro hombre se acercó, destapando una botellita de vidrio negro que guardaba de entre sus ropas, y entre los dos obligaron al niño a abrir la boca y a tragar su contenido íntegro, pese a todos los esfuerzos de éste por escupirlo.

A continuación, volvieron a abrir la puerta de la jaula y lanzaron el cuerpecito allí. Narvi, con la nariz aún sangrando por el golpe anterior, se apresuró a correr hacia él y a sujetarlo con sus brazos:

–¡Lo siento hermanito, no he podido protegerte! –lloraba, y levantó su rostro hacia Loki– Padre, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero Karnilla se le adelantó:

–¿Por qué? Porque tu padre es un asesino, muchacho, y un mentiroso. Aunque bueno, tampoco es realmente cierto. La verdadera razón por la que tu hermano y tú vais a morir es porque no supo hacer algo tan simple como mantener un trato.

Narvi miró a su padre con los ojos como platos, y Loki pensó que no podría odiar a nadie, ni siquiera a Thor, tanto como estaba odiando a Karnilla en aquel momento.

–¡No la escuches, hijo! ¡Te está mintiendo! –se desgañitó él, pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por su honor mancillado ante su hijo mayor, porque en ese momento Váli comenzó a toser, lanzando unas expectoraciones oscuras y viscosas.

–¿Qué le has hecho, bruja? ¿Le habéis envenenado? –reclamó a Karnilla, fuera de sí, pero ella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo con arrogancia.

–Nada de eso, Loki. Sólo le hemos dado una poción para desarrollar su _potencial_.

–¿Su potencial?

–Algo para ayudar a contrarrestar el rasgo asgardiano de sus genes. ¿No te gustaría que tus hijos fueran más gigante de hielo, más... como tú? Te han salido demasiado asgardianos, estos niños. O quién sabe, tal vez esa mosquita muerta que tienes por mujer te la pegó y después de todo no son hijos tuyos. Lo vamos a saber enseguida.

El niño empezó a convulsionarse en brazos de su hermano y su piel comenzó a decolorarse, volviéndose gris y después tomando un tono azulado, acabando por convertirse en un gigante de hielo en miniatura. Narvi lo observaba horrorizado, sin poder imaginarse por qué su hermano pequeño estaba cambiando de esa manera.

Pero la transformación de Váli no se detuvo ahí. Continuaba estremeciéndose, y entonces comenzó a tomar un aspecto realmente espeluznante. Sus miembros se retorcieron y aumentaron de tamaño y un vello crespo, del color de la sangre coagulada, le brotó por todo el cuerpo. Su linda carita se deformó cuando el mentón empezó a alargársele y sus dientes de leche se convirtieron en afilados colmillos.

* * *

><p><strong>Comienza la parte del castigo de Loki, el clímax de la historia. <strong>**En su mayoría esta parte intenta seguir o al menos versionar un poco el mito, aunque he introducido ciertos cambios. Uno de los más significativos es la persona que lleva a cabo el castigo de Loki. Según un par de fuentes del mito, los Aesir (los asgardianos) en general son los que encadenan a Loki y la diosa Skadi en concreto quien coloca la serpiente que deja caer veneno sobre él.**

**Yo aquí lo he cambiado a Karnilla por varias razones: primero que no veo a los asgardianos del movieverse tomando parte en un castigo tan bárbaro ni siquiera por el asesinato de Balder; ellos, en teoría, son bastante más civilizados. **

**En cambio, de Karnilla me resulta bastante más lógico, al menos en el contexto de mi historia. ****Tiene motivos (venganza por la muerte de Balder, del que estaba enamorada) y carácter para hacerlo, en los cómics se muestra como muy agresiva. No sé si en el comicverse llegaría a tanto, pero aun así, mejor ella que los asgardianos. En cuanto a Skadi, aunque sale mencionada y Loki arruina su reputación, en el contexto del fic no tiene tantas razones para querer hacer daño a Loki como podría tener Karnilla.**

**Y otra razón por la que prefiero poner a Karnilla y no a Skadi como villana es que quiero que, en un acto de justicia poética, Loki se vea traicionado por casi todos los aliados con los que contaba: Angerboda, Karnilla... por cierto, todas mujeres, así paga por su machismo como alguna vez me comentasteis.**


	30. Chapter 30

–30–

Aterrado, Narvi se apartó de su hermano y se refugió lo más lejos que pudo, en la esquina más alejada de la jaula. También Loki estaba horrorizado.

–¡Vaya, un lobo! –exclamó complacida la reina Norn– Creo que quiere imitar a ese hermano suyo de Jotunheim. Qué tierno.

–¿Cómo... cómo sabías...? –la voz de Loki estaba tan trémula que le falló antes de poder acabar la frase.

–Angerboda me lo contó todo. Ya sabes, para poder atacarte donde más te duele. Nos dijo que los mestizos de gigante de hielo, una vez liberados de la inhibición del gen ajeno al _Jotun_, pierden el control sobre su aspecto y a veces cambian de forma caprichosamente. Me imagino que es la "bestia" inherente a vuestra raza, desatada demasiado súbitamente por efecto de la poción. Parece que os gustan los lobos en tu familia, ya son dos hijos tuyos los que adoptan esa forma.

En efecto, mientras Karnilla hablaba, el lindo Váli, el niñito que siempre había corrido detrás de su padre suplicándole que jugara con él, se había convertido en una fiera enorme y rojiza, con una mirada de locura asesina en sus ojos carmesí inyectados en sangre. Unos ojos que contemplaban a su padre con odio y resentimiento. Loki reconoció aquel centelleo de rabia, lo había conocido demasiado bien durante años. Era como mirarse en un espejo.

Narvi seguía encogido en su rincón de la jaula, tan aterrorizado que se diría que había vuelto a un estado anterior a la racionalidad. Seguramente todo aquello superaba su entendimiento. Tenía la boca abierta, los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y temblaba como expuesto a una ventisca de hielo.

–¿Qué hacemos, mi reina? ¿Sacamos al otro chico? –preguntó el esbirro que había obligado a Váli a tragar aquel brebaje, extrayendo de entre sus ropas otra botellita idéntica a la primera.

–Supongo… –contestó ella indiferente, aunque de pronto vio algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión– O mejor no, espera.

El lobo se había girado, centrando su atención en su hermano mayor. La feroz mueca de odio no desapareció de su fisonomía; antes al contrario, se intensificó.

–Karnilla, saca al chico de ahí –pidió Loki, sintiendo que un espantoso presentimiento se apoderaba de él, helándole las entrañas. Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

–Parece que los dulces hermanitos no se llevaban tan bien después de todo, ¿eh?

–¡Saca a mi hijo de ahí, zorra! –vociferó Loki, su rabia convirtiéndose en desesperación a medida que veía cómo el lobo en que Váli se había transformado se acercaba cada vez más a Narvi, acechándolo como si en vez de su hermano se tratara de una presa.

–En realidad mi plan era transformarlos a los dos y que luego vieras cómo luchaban a muerte entre ellos; pero creo que voy a dejarlo así –comentó la reina Norn–. Así es menos emocionante en cuanto al resultado, pero sí más divertido, más... espectacular. De todas formas, el ganador tampoco iba a sobrevivir...

Loki meditó las palabras de Karnilla: el animal que veía ya no era Váli. Era la "bestia" desatada de los gigantes de hielo, privada de todo resto de racionalidad, afecto o cualquier otro sentimiento no fuera la rabia y el salvajismo más puro. Y recordó también aquella discusión, olvidada hacía tiempo, que había tenido con Sigyn sobre la excesiva atención que había estado prestando a Narvi en detrimento de Váli. Había reprimido brutalmente los reproches de su mujer, sin pensar que realmente Váli hubiera podido guardar el menor rencor hacia su hermano por el trato desigual: era demasiado pequeño.

Y así era, Váli nunca había demostrado otra cosa que cariño y admiración por su hermano mayor. Pero, ¿qué sentimientos de celos, rencor y hasta odio habría cobijado en su subconsciente de chiquillo, sin él percibirlo más que en sueños, y que ahora brotaban de la peor manera posible? ¿Unos sentimientos tal vez similares a los suyos propios hacia Thor, quizás peores? Sigyn había intentado advertirle sobre ello pero él, empeñado en llevar la razón, no había querido escucharla. Y mientras tanto, el lobo se puso en posición de ataque, dispuesto a saltar sobre su hermano mayor.

Atrás, en su posición de prisionera, Sigyn gritó, o al menos lo intentó, pues con la boca amordazada apenas podía articular una serie de sonidos ahogados y guturales que sin embargo eran muy expresivos manifestando todo el espanto que sentía.

Loki, en cambio, no podía gritar ni reaccionar: estaba paralizado por el horror. Él nunca había sido especialmente valiente, pero aquélla era la primera vez que estaba tan asustado, y no por sí mismo. Sus hijos, ¡sólo eran unos niños! Ni siquiera él, con toda su fama de villano, habría llegado jamás a tal extremo. Había subestimado la locura de Karnilla y su afán de venganza, y ahora lo iba a pagar caro en lo que más quería en el mundo.

–Karnilla, no lo hagas –imploró de nuevo, indiferente a la mirada de burla de la bruja–. Son sólo unos críos, no tienen nada que ver… ¡Maldita sea, haz que se detengan, o te juro que haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido! –Pero ni súplicas ni amenazas conseguían ablandar a aquella perversa mujer.

–¡Padre, ayúdame! –gritó Narvi, lleno de pánico. Loki volvió a debatirse para intentar librarse de la prisión de sus cadenas, realizando un esfuerzo tal que habría derribado una montaña, sólo para comprobar que la peor sensación de todas no era el fracaso, ni la humillación, ni la soledad; sino la impotencia. Una impotencia que se hincaba en el corazón, desgarrándolo con zarpas de fuego helado.

–No, no, no, ¡no! Karnilla, por favor, ¡_por favor_! –suplicó Loki por última vez, obteniendo la misma respuesta que antes: una mirada de despectiva satisfacción en los ojos negros como la pez de la reina Norn mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino de su copa, como si estuviese presenciando un divertido espectáculo.

–¿Qué ocurre, amigo mío, a qué viene tanto histerismo? Pensé que te gustaba ese tema de los hermanos matándose entre sí.

Las lágrimas corrían sin trabas por el rostro de Loki. Ya no era un príncipe asgardiano, ni un gigante de hielo, ni el dios del engaño y maestro de la magia que en multitud de ocasiones había puesto contra las cuerdas a Thor y sus amigos. Ahora sólo era un padre que iba a contemplar impotente cómo uno de sus hijos moría de la manera más espantosa ante sus propios ojos, a garras del otro. En medio de aquel abismo de desesperación, aún seguía escuchando los terribles gemidos de su esposa amordazada, tan horrorizada como él.

–¡Sigyn, cierra los ojos! –gritó, guiándose por el único impulso racional que le quedaba, protegerla a ella de la locura que se estaba apoderando de él– ¡Por lo que más quieras, no mires!

Con la cara arrasada en lágrimas, ella obedeció y cerró los ojos. Aquella parte fue la peor para él y también para Sigyn, porque ya sabían lo que iba a pasar: nada salvaría a su hijo. El niño moriría delante de sus propios padres, seguramente preguntándose por qué ellos no acudían a ayudarle.

–Ella puede dejar de mirar, pero tú no –le advirtió a él Karnilla–. Si te veo cerrar los ojos o mirar hacia otro lado, también la mataré a ella –añadió señalando a Sigyn.

El rostro de Loki seguía bañado por las lágrimas, pero ya no lloraba. Como en otras ocasiones, había conseguido aislarse del dolor –o al menos todo cuanto era posible– refugiándose tras una coraza de puro odio, y apretando los dientes se obligó a seguir contemplando el macabro espectáculo.

No fue demasiado prolongado, por suerte para su cordura, pero observó lo suficiente como para que aquellas espeluznantes imágenes permanecieran en sus pesadillas hasta el fin de sus días. Con su agilidad juvenil, Narvi esquivó al lobo que había sido su hermano durante algún tiempo, pero fue para mal, ya que aquello despertó los instintos cazadores de la bestia, que se cebó con el que había sido el orgullo de su padre.

Karnilla se agachó junto a Loki para contemplar su expresión más de cerca.

–Duele, ¿verdad? Ver morir a la persona a la que más quieres en el mundo. Así quería yo a Balder, y tú le mataste por capricho. Ahora tienes una idea aproximada de cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de lo que hiciste. No soy yo quien ha causado esto, príncipe, sino tú mismo. Espero que lo tengas muy presente.

Hasta que todo acabó, sólo transcurrieron breves segundos, pero le parecieron a Loki los más largos de su vida. Ya no podía oír los apagados lamentos de Sigyn, ni los débiles sonidos de sus cadenas cada vez que ella se debatía. Por un momento temió que también la hubieran matado, pero si hubiera sido así, Karnilla tampoco le habría ahorrado el espectáculo. Lo más probable era que en algún momento la mente de la mujer había decidido que no podía seguir soportando aquel horror y se había desmayado. Loki se alegró por ella, al menos en eso había tenido suerte.

Los gritos infantiles de miedo y de dolor, mezclados con los bestiales gruñidos hambrientos del lobo, pronto se desvanecieron y sus ecos quedaron perdidos en otro sonido aún más enloquecedor si cabía: el de las mandíbulas de un animal triturando huesos y desgarrando carne.

Cuando el lobo acabó su sangriento banquete, la reina Norn volvió a dirigirse a sus hombres con una única orden:

–Matadlo.

Los soldados avanzaron con lanzas y picas y las hincaron a través de los barrotes de la jaula, ensartando al animal por varios sitios distintos. Éste se revolvió rabioso, enseñando los dientes y lanzando espumarajos sanguinolentos por la boca, pero atrapado en aquel reducido espacio tuvo tan poca oportunidad contra aquellas armas como Narvi la había tenido ante él. Prácticamente no dejaron parte del cuerpo o miembro sin atravesar; en pocos segundos quedó tan acribillado y destrozado como su hermano. Sólo entonces empezó a cambiar de forma otra vez. Disminuyó de tamaño y el pelo que cubría su cuerpo desapareció, aunque su piel continuó manteniendo el color azul. El cadáver de un niño gigante de hielo.

Satisfecha, Karnilla tiró su copa de vino ya vacía, la cual tintineó sonoramente sobre el suelo irregular de piedra; y prescindiendo de cualquier asomo de humanidad, se acercó a la jaula y arrebató un despojo humano de entre los barrotes, algo que había pertenecido a Narvi. Después, se acercó a Loki y se lo arrojó encima, salpicándolo a él y a las cadenas que lo aprisionaban con la sangre de las entrañas de su hijo. Éste se sobresaltó e intentó retroceder, espantado.

–Aquí tienes tu legado, convertido en sangre y cenizas, al igual que tú hiciste con mis esperanzas –dijo ella.

–No te mataré… –siseó él, si bien parecía contemplar el vacío en lugar del rostro de la reina–, aunque me suplicarás que lo haga. La muerte te parecerá una dulce liberación en comparación con lo que te haré.

–Querido Loki, eres todo un optimista –rió ella–. Hablas como si fueras a salir con vida de esto, pero tú eres el siguiente, y no va a ser tan breve como lo de tus hijos. A ti te tengo reservada otra cosa muy especial.

Hizo otra seña con la mano, y enseguida Loki comenzó a escuchar una especie de sonido burbujeante sobre él, en el mismo sitio del caño tallado con forma de serpiente. No se había detenido a mirar demasiado aquel dispositivo, ni se imaginaba para qué serviría. Sólo podía ver que habían instalado un conducto que comunicaba el caño a un enorme tanque de metal, aunque él no podía adivinar de qué estaba lleno. El tanque estaba fijado a gran altura sobre la pared de roca que había sobre él, y uno de los hombres Norn se había subido a una escala y había abierto la espita que dejaba pasar su contenido por la delgada tubería.

Pocos segundos después de aquello, un fino chorro de un líquido amarillento y ardiente comenzó a brotar de aquella boca tallada en piedra, cayendo justo sobre la cabeza de Loki. Aunque lo intentó, él no pudo evitar gritar al principio. Aquello no era agua hirviendo, ni aceite, ni ningún otro líquido que pudiera identificar, pero le estaba abrasando, no tanto por la temperatura sino porque debía tener algún tipo de naturaleza ácida.

–_Eitr, _el veneno de la serpiente –anunció Karnilla–. ¿Adivinas de dónde lo hemos sacado? Precisamente: de tu querido hijo mediano de Jotunheim. A él no pudimos pillarle, pero encontramos el charco de veneno que segregaba, un charco bastante grande, y me pareció muy adecuado dártelo a probar para que comprobaras qué otro tipo de hijos has engendrado, qué únicos hijos te quedan ahora para prolongar tu estirpe. Ese veneno, Loki, es _tu_ propio veneno, originado por ti y ahora vuelto contra ti.

Él ya no pudo responder, estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose para poder soportar la incesante caída del veneno sobre su cabeza sin gritar.

–A un asgardiano medio lo mataría en minutos –continuó la mujer–. Tú, al ser gigante de hielo, tardarás más. Será lento, y doloroso. Habrás tenido tiempo de enloquecer por el dolor mucho antes de que el ácido carcoma tu piel. Y para cuando descubran tu cuerpo, no quedarán más que algunos huesos medio corroídos y emponzoñados. Sólo eso quedará del temible dios del engaño, como testimonio de que no se debe jugar con la reina Karnilla.

Ella tenía razón: dolía muchísimo; y su resistencia de gigante de hielo no lo ayudaba en esta ocasión, ya que estaba perdido de todas formas y el hecho de poder aguantar más tiempo sólo prolongaba su agonía.

Todo había acabado. No le esperaban más que varias lentas y espantosas horas de sufrimiento, y luego la muerte.

–Por cierto, no esperes que el ácido del veneno pudra tus cadenas –añadió ella, por si acaso se le había ocurrido pensarlo–. Son especialmente resistentes. Y ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tu "magia", o esos poderes de los que estás tan orgulloso, no te funcionan aquí –sacó una bolsita de piel que Loki reconoció: era aquélla donde guardaba las piedras Norn. Él deseó con todas sus fuerzas conservar la suya, pero sabía que debían de habérsela quitado–. Esta cueva es especial. De aquí fue donde extrajimos mis queridas piedras, y emiten esa radiación que aumenta los poderes por una razón. Estas rocas absorben la capacidad de hacer magia. O tus poderes extrasensoriales o como quieras llamarlo. Esa energía queda encapsulada en la roca durante milenios, y se concentra y se transmite a sus vetas más profundas, que es de donde se extraen las piedras. De esa forma, cualquier intento tuyo de usar tus poderes es absorbido y anulado por este lugar, y cuantas más veces lo intentes, eso sólo te debilitará aún más. ¿Por qué crees que te he traído a este sitio? Aquí, encadenado, estás tan indefenso como un gatito –se echó a reír–. Puedes hacer todos los intentos de liberarte que quieras, será totalmente inútil. Oh sí, te daré la oportunidad de concebir esperanzas dejándote solo. Lo único que lamento es que no podré ver tu cara cuando te convenzas por fin de que no puedes escapar, pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas de estar aquí todo el tiempo que dure tu agonía. Pero no te preocupes: sabré cuánto habrás sufrido hasta que mueras, y todavía me parecerá poco.

Entonces se oyó de nuevo un leve sonido de cadenas y apagados gemidos que atrajo la atención de la reina: Sigyn había recuperado el conocimiento, y en un momento muy poco oportuno.

–Oh sí, tu "querida" mujercita. Me había olvidado de ella.

Sigyn. Sumido en su dolor por la pérdida de sus hijos y ahora en el tormento físico, no había vuelto a pensar en ella, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella también podía morir.

–Tu sacerdotisa insistió mucho en que la trajéramos y la elimináramos también a ella –continuó Karnilla–. Por cómo hablaba de ella, pareciera que, después de tus hijos, es lo más preciado en el mundo para ti. Me pareció raro, ya que todos los reinos hacen eco de lo mucho que la desprecias. Pero... quién sabe. Tal vez haya más en esa piedra negra que tienes por corazón de lo que aparentas. Tal vez ella sí te importe y que la veas morir satisfaga mi venganza mucho más que con lo de esos niños.

Loki se echó a reír a través de su sufrimiento, una risa sarcástica, despectiva.

–¿Esa mujer, importarme a mí? Por favor. Angerboda desvariaba, estaba paranoica por los celos. Esta estúpida asgardiana nunca ha significado nada para mí, sólo estaba con ella por las apariencias y ha resultado ser un pesado lastre.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Karnilla, y se dirigió hacia el muro donde Sigyn continuaba colgando como un fardo por sus brazos encadenados, pero tenía la cabeza baja y él no podía ver sus ojos. Riendo, la reina le levantó la cabeza agarrándola por el cabello para poder mostrar su rostro. Los ojos de Sigyn parecían carecer por completo de vida. Vidriosos, se centraban en un vacío que existía más allá de ellos–. Supongo que entonces no te importará que la mate– añadió Karnilla, sacando un puñal y llevando su agudo filo a su garganta. Sigyn no mostró la menor reacción.

–Me harás un gran favor si lo haces –repuso Loki con una expresión de absoluto desprecio–. De todas formas tenía pensado quitármela de encima yo mismo. ¡Vamos, mátala! Detestaría que ella sobreviviera después de haberme amargado la vida durante todos estos años.

Aunque la expresión enajenada de los ojos de Sigyn no cambió, Loki supo que había oído hasta la última palabra y se imaginaba el efecto que lo que decía estaba teniendo sobre ella. Y aunque lo lamentaba, lo único que le preocupaba era salvarla de la locura de Karnilla, quien parecía empeñada en destruir todo y a todos los que le importaban. Además, la había estado hiriendo durante todo su matrimonio, ¿qué más daba un poco más ahora?

La reina Norn pareció contrariada y soltó el cabello de Sigyn, apartando también el puñal de su cuello. La cabeza de ésta volvió a caer sobre su pecho, sin el menor sonido.

–¿Sabes qué? Si tanto la odias y que muera te complace, le quita toda la diversión. De modo que voy a tener que dejarla ir.

Loki tuvo que contenerse para mantener su expresión constante y no cerrar los ojos con alivio. Su argucia había funcionado. Por muy lista y temible que fuera Karnilla, no había podido evitar caer en una variante del viejo truco de psicología inversa con el que caen los niños pequeños. Ésta agregó:

–Así podrá contar en Asgard cómo castigué a Loki el insensato, quién sabe... puede que Odín me lo agradezca por ahorrárselo a él. De esta forma, todos sabrán que no hay que desafiarme, que la reina Karnilla es una mala enemiga.

Con un gesto, ordenó a uno de sus soldados que la bajara de allí.

–Pero, mi señora –protestó éste–, si la liberamos, podría tratar de ayudar a fugarse al condenado.

–¿Vas a discutir mis órdenes? –se exasperó la bruja– Acaba de oír cómo prácticamente me suplicaba que la matara. ¿De verdad crees que querrá ayudarle? –sonrió malévola–. Y aunque así fuera, déjala, descubrirá que es imposible y ya se cansará.

Sin más objeciones, el soldado descargó un golpe con su maza sobre las cadenas que sujetaban a Sigyn por los brazos, mucho más débiles que las que aprisionaban a Loki. Éstas se quebraron fácilmente y Sigyn cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero no se quejó ni emitió el menor sonido.

–Adiós, príncipe de las mentiras –se despidió Karnilla–. Te deseo todo el dolor del mundo... y creo que eso es lo que tendrás antes de morir.

No le faltaba razón. Sometido a aquella agonía enloquecedora, con aquella ponzoña torturándole a cada segundo, Loki no tuvo fuerzas para contestar. Sólo intentaba recurrir al resto de la racionalidad que le quedaba en aquel estado para no gritar y no darle más satisfacciones a aquella zorra, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para evitar que el veneno se le metiera en ellos.

Con una carcajada, Karnilla se marchó y el resto de su guardia la siguió. Loki y Sigyn se quedaron solos en aquella caverna y un silencio espantoso se apoderó del lugar, silencio que sólo era roto por el leve y siseante sonido del veneno cayendo sobre Loki y sus ocasionales gemidos de agonía.

Si aquello seguía así, no aguantaría demasiado, al menos su cordura no lo haría. El dolor era insoportable, y el _Eitr_ continuaba escaldándole sin perder potencia ni efectividad. Su piel de gigante de hielo aún resistía sin disolverse ni presentar más daño que un ligero enrojecimiento, pero los nervios no, y éstos seguían aullando. No sabía qué tendría aquel veneno, pero causaba todo el dolor físico posible antes de llagar los tejidos. Parecía imposible que, saturados de enviar dolor, los nervios aún no se hubiesen embotado y hubieran perdido al menos parte de la sensibilidad, pero así era: dolía igual que si acabaran de empezar.

Aunque apenas podía pensar, Loki no quiso dejarse arrastrar por la irracionalidad animal y ponerse a gritar como su cuerpo le pedía. Se concentró para serenarse y pensar en otra cosa para abstraerse todo lo posible del dolor, cerrando los ojos y resollando con los dientes apretados. Pero pensar en otra cosa era difícil con aquel líquido ardiendo metiéndosele por todos lados y no podía evitar que el sufrimiento subiera por su garganta en forma de roncos quejidos. Su rostro, su estómago, sus músculos y todo su cuerpo se encontraban en tensión, una tensión insostenible. Pensó que su corazón no lo soportaría más y acabaría estallando; de hecho lo deseó.

Entretanto, Sigyn no se había movido del suelo de donde había caído, ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza. Casi parecía que hubiera vuelto a desmayarse, pero la realidad era que no se había atrevido a mover un músculo mientras Karnilla y su gente aún seguían allí, para no volver a atraer su indeseada atención sobre ella. Cuando se vio a solas, sin embargo, empezó a incorporarse tímidamente, con cautela.

Temblando como una hoja, se quitó el embozo que cubría su boca y los grilletes que la habían tenido apresada a la roca, y los dejó caer emitiendo un pesado sonido metálico. Éstos habían llagado la fina piel de la asgardiana: sus muñecas estaban lastimadas y sangrantes y ella se las frotó distraídamente para recuperar la sensibilidad, aunque no parecía demasiado afectada por ello. Otra cosa era lo que le preocupaba.

Vacilante, tambaleándose, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la jaula, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando llegó junto a ella, aferró los barrotes con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos, contemplando los cadáveres despedazados de sus hijos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin poder asimilar aquella espantosa visión. Abrió la puerta de la jaula y entró en ella. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas entre toda aquella carnicería.

Atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de Narvi, acariciando su cabello azabache; y también llevó su atención hacia el pequeño Váli, estrechando contra su pecho la carita azul y muerta. Aún silenciosas, las lágrimas caían por su rostro estupefacto, que ansiaba desesperadamente creer que aquello no podía ser cierto, que tenía que ser una pesadilla o una alucinación; y que en cualquier momento los vería despertar.

Entonces comprendió que todo era real y que estaban muertos de verdad. Y se puso a gritar.

Eran unos gritos terribles, como los que hubiera dado Loki si se hubiese dejado llevar por su dolor o aún más fuertes, mezclados con histéricos sollozos de desesperación. Parecía que hubiera perdido la razón. La angustia desgarradora con la que se lamentaba conmovió a Loki a través de su nube de dolor y por primera vez lo hizo olvidar su propia aflicción.

–Sigyn... –consiguió articular.

–¡_Cállate, desgraciado_! –chilló ella sin levantar los ojos hacia él. Su voz temblaba por la pena y la furia– ¡No quiero oír ni el menor sonido de ti! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

Paralizado por la gigantesca rabia que se desprendía de sus palabras, él obedeció y cerró la boca; era la primera vez que ella conseguía callarlo en vez de al revés. Además, ella tenía razón. Durante lo que pareció un rato interminable, Sigyn continuó abrazando contra sí los cuerpos de los chiquillos y lamentándose, pero su garganta estaba ya destrozada y sus gritos fueron perdiendo energía, quedando tan sólo sollozos entrecortados:

–Narvi... Váli... mis niños... lo que más me importaba... mi única esperanza...

Por primera vez alzó la vista hacia Loki y éste pudo ver brillando en sus ojos el odio más intenso que jamás había visto emanando de una persona. Ni Karnilla, ni siquiera ella misma cuando lo confrontó por su adulterio... nada igualaba aquello.

–...muertos... –susurró ella– _por tu culpa._

Se levantó y salió de la jaula, con una extraña expresión asomándose en su semblante. Su en otras ocasiones dulce y afable rostro estaba desconocido, sepultado bajo una capa de suciedad y sangre, suya y de sus hijos, y manchado por el río de lágrimas derramadas; pero sus ojos aguamarina ahora estaban secos. Parecía poseída, a juzgar por la calma con la que se agachó y recogió una enorme piedra similar a muchas de las que había desprendidas en todos los rincones de la cueva. Resultaba una visión aterradora, con su mirada perdida, el cabello desgreñado y la ropa manchada de sangre casi por todas partes.

–Ojalá hubieras muerto en aquel abismo... –siseó mientras se acercaba hasta él, llena de ira contenida–; ojalá nunca hubieras puesto los ojos sobre mí. Y ojalá yo me hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho y lo hubiese reducido a cenizas antes que entregárselo a un ser tan despreciable como tú.

Loki le mantuvo la mirada pero no replicó. Ella tenía derecho a decirle todas esas cosas y más aún.

–No te va a servir –le dijo fríamente, en cambio.

–¿Qué?

–Esa piedra –le señaló con la mirada–; es demasiado grande para que puedas manejarla con tu fuerza. Ahí a tu derecha tienes otra un poco más pequeña con la que no tendrás problemas para abrirme la cabeza –hizo una pausa–. Porque vas a matarme, ¿verdad? Es eso lo que quieres hacer.

Sorprendida, ella observó la roca que cargaba entre sus manos como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, como si no hubiera sido consciente de haberla recogido.

–No te prives –la animó él–, los dos sabemos que lo merezco.

Era irónico, pensó, que después de haber orquestado tantos grandiosos planes y haber escapado al lazo de sus enemigos, tanto asgardianos como de la Tierra, que su vida fuera a acabar ahora a manos de su propia esposa. Pero era justo también. Había destruido muchas vidas, pero ninguna con tanta profundidad, ni en tantos sentidos, como lo había hecho con la de Sigyn. Era adecuado que ella ahora pudiera desquitarse; por no hablar de que sería un enorme alivio para él. Cualquier cosa para poder escapar de aquel infierno hirviente.

–¿A qué esperas? –insistió, impaciente por librarse de su miseria– ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame, estúpida cobarde!

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que este capítulo os habrá resultado duro, a mí misma me lo ha parecido, les había tomado mucho cariño a Narvi y Váli y me ha dado una pena espantosa que murieran y encima de una forma tan terrible. Pero es el mito y quería reflejarlo (bueno, de Váli no he encontrado nada, pero me pareció adecuado que él también muriera). Y además, para todas aquéllas de vosotras que querían ver a Loki sufriendo y pagando por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, es el principio de su castigo. Sigyn lleva sufriendo prácticamente desde que apareció, ahora se cambian los papeles y le toca el turno a él. Aunque Sigyn también haya tenido que pagar con él.<strong>

**También cambié a la serpiente dejando caer veneno sobre Loki por un depósito que alimenta un surtidor lleno de un veneno ácido (el ****_Eitr _****que segrega Jormungand, aunque en el mito se trata de otra serpiente, a mí me divertía que coincidiera). Es que, en términos realistas, lo de la serpiente abriendo la boca y dejando caer veneno durante horas o días no tiene sentido alguno, la pobre acabaría reseca XD**


	31. Chapter 31

–31–

Consternada, Sigyn dejó caer la roca y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, abrazándose a sí misma como una niñita asustada. Aquellas nuevas lágrimas ya no traían rabia, ni odio, sólo una infinita tristeza. De nuevo era la Sigyn que él conocía; y de nuevo él lamentó que ella tuviera que pasar por todo aquello.

–¿Por qué, Loki? ¿Por qué tuviste que matar a Balder y traer toda esta desgracia sobre nosotros?

Él no pudo contestar a eso. No era la primera vez que alguno de sus planes iba mal, pero incluso cuando fracasaba nunca había tenido que pagar consecuencias demasiado graves, ya que siempre procuraba tomar precauciones para no ser descubierto. O incluso cuando lo era, siempre lo había sido por Thor, Odín u otras personas honorables quienes le concedían al menos la indulgencia de respetar su integridad física y la de su familia. Pero Karnilla era totalmente diferente. Él le había arrebatado lo que más quería y ella le había devuelto ojo por ojo, incluso aunque eso implicara asesinar a unos niños inocentes. No era Sigyn la que había sido castigada, sino él; aunque ella hubiera salido perdiendo tanto como él o más aún.

–Por favor… –suplicó él con la poca cordura que le quedaba–. Mátame.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con un oscuro rencor deformándole el semblante, un semblante que ya estaba transformado por la suciedad, sangre y lágrimas que lo cubrían. De la dulce muchachita que tanto lo había querido y admirado, ya no quedaba ni el recuerdo. Sólo una mujer que lo había perdido todo: una mujer llena de odio.

–No, Loki –dijo solemne, y por un instante su tono fue idéntico al de Odín tantos años atrás, cuando los sostuvo a Thor y a él sobre el abismo–. No mereces la misericordia de una muerte rápida. Karnilla me ha quitado a mis hijos y jamás la perdonaré, pero entiendo por qué se ha vengado de ti; y ella apenas tiene una mínima parte de las razones para odiarte que tengo yo. Espero que te pudras ahí, que tardes en morir y que sufras mucho. Comparado con todo lo que me has hecho sufrir a mí estos años, me parece que nunca será bastante.

De nuevo, él no encontró las palabras para contestar. No tenía nada que no se hubiera buscado. Él la había vuelto así. El daño continuado que le había estado haciendo durante todos esos años, más el desprecio, más el golpe final que le había supuesto el perder a Narvi y Váli, habían transformado un amor sincero en un odio sin límites. Demasiado que no la había hecho perder la cordura. No podía esperar de ella siquiera la menor compasión. No _debía_.

–Vete, entonces –susurró con voz ronca. Ella sonrió cruelmente.

–Pensaba hacerlo. Ya no necesito tu permiso, "querido esposo" –dijo con cierta ironía–. Después de todo, tú eres ahora el que está encadenado, pero yo acabo de romper mis cadenas. Disfruta de tu agonía. Ojalá durara toda la eternidad.

Sigyn se dio la vuelta orgullosamente, dispuesta a abandonar aquella cueva, pero al llegar al umbral del acceso a la cámara, antes de perder de vista a Loki para siempre, una fuerza desconocida la hizo detenerse y quedarse allí clavada en el suelo, sin poder avanzar ni un paso más. A su pesar, se giró un poco y volvió a contemplar la tortura de su marido. Habiéndola olvidado por centrar su atención en soportar el tormento, éste resollaba lastimosamente, resignado ya ante la idea de las lentas y dolorosas horas que le esperaban antes de morir.

Ella quería marcharse, salir de allí y dejar abandonado a su suerte a aquel hombre aborrecible, pero descubrió que le era imposible moverse. ¿La estaría hechizando él? No, si él pudiera utilizar sus poderes, no se estaría quedando allí encadenado y sometido a la tortura. No era nada externo lo que la paralizaba: era ver a Loki sufriendo así. Una parte de ella, malvada y rencorosa, disfrutaba llena de alegría al ver por fin sometido al tirano que la había subyugado durante años; pero otra, que cada vez cobraba más fuerza, le empañó los ojos, llena de empatía y compasión.

Aquél era el esposo al que tanto había amado en su juventud, su primer y único hombre y el padre de sus hijos, de sus pobres niños muertos. El hecho de que después se hubiera convertido en un ser perverso y retorcido no podía cambiar eso. Como en un eco del pasado, se oyó hablar a sí misma: "En el lecho, siempre estaré para ti", le decía a Loki. "Y también en todo lo demás. Eres mi marido, y te quiero".

Apretó los párpados, con el rostro contraído en una mueca muy próxima al llanto. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo así? Nadie, ni el peor de los hombres –pues eso era Loki–, merecía morir de una forma tan cruel. ¿Acaso ella misma se había vuelto tan despiadada como él?

Inspiró hondo, inmersa durante lo que le pareció una eternidad en una durísima batalla interior entre su gigantesco resentimiento y la piedad sin dejar de mirar a su marido mientras padecía el castigo de Karnilla. Al final, después de haber intentado vencer sobre su debilidad, volvió a sacudir la cabeza, suspirando temblorosamente.

–No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto… –murmuró para sí misma, y deshaciendo el camino, regresó junto a Loki. Se agachó junto a él y lo contempló de nuevo. El odio retrocedía como una destructiva ola que hubiera arrasado temporalmente el ánimo de la mujer, y ahora sólo quedaba la compasión.

"_Y algo más que compasión…_", creyó oír una vocecita dentro de ella.

"No. Sólo es lástima", intentó convencerse ella. Su amor por él estaba ya tan muerto como sus hijos.

Loki abrió un solo ojo y pareció sorprendido al verla aún allí:

–¿No te habías ido?

–Que conste que sigo pensando que no mereces la menor ayuda, eso que quede claro –le dijo ella, comenzando a examinar las cadenas. Él abrió el otro ojo, sin poder creer lo que implicaba aquella frase.

–Pero aun así vas a ayudarme –dijo, sin saber bien si aquello era una afirmación o una pregunta.

–Aun así voy a ayudarte –confirmó ella secamente, sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Vas a matarme como te he pedido?

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él, escandalizada.

–No. Nadie más va a morir aquí hoy –las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos, como cada vez que pensaba en sus hijos–. Voy a ver si puedo sacarte de aquí.

Cada vez más atónito, él se incorporó un poco. Mala idea, porque el chorro del veneno dejó de impactar en su cabeza y empezó a caerle por el cuello. Gimió levemente, pero ahora estaba demasiado estupefacto como para ser consciente de ello.

–¿Por qué harías eso por mí? Tenías razón en todo lo que has dicho.

–Pues… porque soy tu esposa –sonrió sarcásticamente–. Y porque es mi deber. Y la mayor razón de todas… –hizo una pausa, como avergonzada. Loki aguardó a que siguiera, expectante. ¿Acaso ella aún le quería? Pero Sigyn acabó la frase, muy distinta a lo que él esperaba oír–… porque soy idiota perdida. Parece que incluso las alimañas como tú aún despiertan la compasión de las tontas como yo.

–Entonces tengo suerte.

–No cantes victoria tan pronto –le dijo ella–. Aún no estoy segura de si podré sacarte de aquí, pero lo voy a intentar. Y si lo consigo, Loki, me dejarás en paz.

–Lo haré, te lo juro –se apresuró a asegurar él–. Te daré el divorcio y todo lo que quieras, y me ocuparé de que no te falte de nada. Iba a hacerlo de todas maneras.

–Seguro… –murmuró ella, escéptica–. Aún eres rápido haciendo promesas, casi tanto como olvidándolas. Pero no quiero nada de ti, sólo mi libertad.

–Te daré todo lo que quieras –repitió él.

–¡No puedes darme todo lo que quiera! –chilló ella encolerizada, sobresaltándole– ¿O acaso puedes devolverme a mis hijos?

Loki desvió la mirada, sintiéndose peor de lo que nunca se había sentido. Y no tenía nada que ver con el _Eitr_ que le quemaba por todos lados.

–Aún consigues sacarme de mis casillas –murmuró Sigyn, arrepentida de su estallido–. Déjame que vea qué puedo hacer con estas malditas cadenas.

–Pero Sigyn... no puedes...

–¿Quieres callarte de una vez? –lo cortó otra vez ella, enfurecida. Ya bastante estúpida se sentía por estar haciendo aquello y sabía que cualquier cosa que él dijera podía hacerla cambiar de opinión– Ni en una situación como ésta eres capaz de mantener tu bocaza cerrada. Precisamente fue eso lo que nos ha metido en... _esto_.

Loki guardó silencio por segunda vez ante la orden de su mujer, y observó cómo ella hacía denodados esfuerzos por quebrar o al menos aflojar las cadenas, se quemaba los dedos al contacto con el líquido o utilizaba la piedra con la cual debería haberle matado para intentar machacarla en un punto que no entraba en contacto con el cuerpo de él. Finalmente ella se rindió y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, jadeando por el cansancio. La cadena no había sufrido el menor daño, apenas la había rayado.

–Nada... –resopló agotada–; es inútil.

–No es culpa tuya –intentó animarla él.

–¡Claro que no es culpa mía! –chilló ella exasperada– ¡Sólo faltaría eso!

–Es lo que intentaba decirte –repuso él–. Esta cadena es especialmente resistente. Si fuera fácil romperla, ya lo habría hecho yo mismo. Haría falta alguien mucho más fuerte que tú… y con un instrumental adecuado, más potente.

–¿Le decimos a tu hermano que venga y se traiga a Mjolnir? –propuso ella con una risita maligna, y los ojos de Loki se endurecieron.

–No me hace gracia –a pesar de su sufrimiento, era fácil despertar su indignación cuando el tema era Thor.

–Pues sería la solución perfecta.

–Prefiero morir aquí abrasado, ¿me has oído? –declaró con cierto tono de amenaza. No exageraba: prefería morir allí antes que enfrentarse a la humillación de tener que deberle la vida a su hermano, ahora su enemigo declarado– Pero tienes razón… tienes que irte y buscar ayuda.

–¿Pero entonces, a quién?

Loki se esforzó por aclarar su mente en medio de su agonía. Ya no se podía fiar de nadie. Conociéndose su fama de tramposo y de hombre indigno de confianza, nunca había tenido muchos aliados, y la lista se iba haciendo alarmantemente más corta a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

–Fenrir… –acabó diciendo tras un esfuerzo–, y Jormungand.

–¿Quiénes son?

–Son mis hijos de Jotunheim.

–De modo que así se llaman –susurró ella, como para sí. Dentro de su dolor, Loki se sorprendió: ella sabía que había tenido descendencia con Angerboda, pero jamás había aludido al tema. ¿Cuántas cosas más habría callado, de cuántas maneras más, aparte de las que él conocía, la habría hecho sufrir? Pero ella no comentó nada más sobre el asunto–. ¿Cómo contacto con ellos?

Eso sería un problema. Sus hijos estaban en Jotunheim, y ellos en algún punto del reino Norn, vecino a Asgard. Él mismo, en otras circunstancias, no habría tenido problemas en comunicarse con ellos mediante telepatía, pero ahora era imposible. No, estando él atado a aquellas malditas rocas que absorbían su energía. Y aunque Sigyn pudiera salir y alejarse de aquella caverna, ella no tenía ningún tipo de poder telépata. Tal vez, pensó, debió haberle instruido _a ella_ en ese tipo de disciplinas en lugar de a Narvi. Pero como no lo había hecho, tendría que solucionar el problema de otra manera.

–Las _Llamas de la Omnipresencia _–murmuró, dándose cuenta de que era su única opción.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sigyn, extrañada.

–Ese espejo que viste en mi estudio. Tenías razón, tiene el poder para comunicarse con cualquier persona, dondequiera que se encuentre, así sea en otro reino. Tienes que ir hasta allí.

–¿En Asgard? –ella habló con voz ahogada, incrédula.

–Es nuestra única posibilidad –Una vez Sigyn los avisara, ellos llegarían enseguida. No necesitaban siquiera utilizar el Puente Arco Iris, ya que también ellos conocían los caminos ocultos entre dimensiones que él les había enseñado.

Ella observó el chorro que caía sobre él de forma incesante y vio que la piel comenzaba a levantar ampollas donde el líquido contactaba con ella continuamente. No tardaría mucho en disolverse y entonces el _Eitr_ empezaría a atacar los músculos, corroyéndolos lentamente. Aquella tortura sólo podía empeorar.

–Si de verdad estamos en el reino Norn, podrían pasar horas mientras salgo de aquí, llego a Asgard y localizo ese maldito espejo. No aguantarás tanto tiempo.

–Ése es mi problema –replicó él con dureza–. ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en ayudarme? Tienes todos los motivos del mundo para odiarme.

–Sí que los tengo, y desde luego que te odio –asintió ella muy bajito, como hablando para sí misma, como intentando convencerse; pero enseguida se dirigió hacia él–, pero aun así no voy a dejarte, no puedo hacerlo. Simplemente no soy capaz de dejarte morir de una forma tan horrible, ni aunque lo merezcas –volvió a examinar rápidamente todo el conjunto, su cuerpo tendido, las cadenas y el caño que no dejaba de verter la ponzoña sobre él–. Tiene que haber otra manera.

–Ya te he dicho que… que no la hay… –consiguió decir él antes de que lo acometiera una convulsión. Le costaba muchísimo concentrarse en hablar de nada con aquella sensación ardiente sobre su rostro, cuello y pecho, una horrible quemazón que no desaparecía sino que aumentaba cada vez más.

A pesar de su rencor, a Sigyn verlo sufrir le dolía casi tanto como a él mismo. Con rostro trémulo, se echó sobre él e intentó desviar la caída del líquido con sus propias manos, sólo para volver a quemarse con el ácido: su piel era mucho más sensible que la de Loki. Con una exclamación de dolor, apartó los dedos y en un acto reflejo se los llevó a la boca para chupárselos, pero se detuvo ante un grito agónico de su marido:

–¡Quieta! No lo hagas… Si la menor cantidad de eso entra en tu boca, te matará al instante.

Asustada, ella comprendió y se limpió las manos en su bata de dormir, ahora sucia y desgarrada. Pero el problema persistía: Loki había dejado de prestarle atención, debiendo dedicar todas sus energías a soportar el dolor infligido por el veneno cayéndole sin cesar. Sintiéndose estúpida e impotente, ella buscó con la mirada por todos los rincones de la cueva, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dio con lo que buscaba. Rápidamente lo recogió y lo trajo de vuelta junto al lugar de la tortura de Loki: era el gran cáliz de plata donde Karnilla había estado bebiendo vino mientras disfrutaba del sufrimiento de su enemigo. Sin perder un segundo, Sigyn se desgarró varias tiras de su bata y se envolvió con algunas las manos y también el pie de la copa.

–¿Qué… estás haciendo? –preguntó Loki, sin dejar de padecer aunque extrañado por aquellos preparativos.

–Intento darte algún respiro –repuso ella–, ya que no puedo hacer otra cosa.

A continuación, se inclinó sobre el pecho de su marido, procurando estirar el brazo y a la vez mantener el cuerpo alejado para no resultar afectado si brotaba alguna salpicadura, e interpuso la copa en la trayectoria de la caída del veneno, el cual chocó contra el recipiente y comenzó a llenarlo, dejando de caer sobre Loki.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Loki pensó que tenía razón quien afirmó que el alivio del dolor era el mayor de todos los placeres. Su cuerpo se relajó por primera vez desde que había empezado aquella tortura y emitió un prolongado y tembloroso suspiro de alivio. Su frente aún ardía como sensación residual, pero Sigyn, con la mano que le quedaba libre, humedeció otra de las tiras de su bata en un pequeño charquito de agua helada que la humedad de la cueva había formado al lado de ellos y la pasó suavemente por la frente y cara de su marido. Sentir aquella refrescante caricia sobre su piel atormentada fue como un éxtasis para él y bendijo a Sigyn en silencio.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó ella.

–Sí… –jadeó él. "Mejor" era un término insuficiente para lo que sentía– Gracias.

–Ahora que puedes concentrarte, tienes que pensar algo para salir de aquí –le pidió ella.

–¿Qué quieres, que me lo invente? –de nuevo volvía a su ser normal, y como tal volvía a ser impaciente y poco tolerante con ella– Yo no puedo abrir las cadenas, y tú tampoco.

–¿No eres un maestro de la magia?

–Aquí no puedo utilizar mis poderes, la roca de esta cueva tiene algo que los absorbe y los anula.

–Lo que sea entonces, tú siempre tienes planes para todo.

–Creo que no tomas en cuenta el pequeño pero patente detalle de que _no me puedo mover_ –recalcó él, volviendo a aquel tono que parecía hablarle a una niña tonta que ella detestaba.

–¡Oh, eres odioso! –exclamó ella irritada– Al menos mientras el veneno te caía encima no tenías esos aires de superioridad. Debería quitar la copa –amenazó, a pesar de que no hizo el gesto de moverla.

–¡Pues hazlo! –replicó él. Después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y suavizó su tono, avergonzado– Lo siento. Aún no me puedo creer que te hayas quedado, y me estés ayudando.

–A decir verdad... yo tampoco. Esto definitivamente demuestra que tenías razón. No tengo personalidad, ni dignidad, ni nada.

–Eso no es cierto –la contradijo él en voz baja–. Se necesita tener mucho valor y carácter para apiadarse y echar una mano a alguien que te ha... –no supo cómo seguir–. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. De todo lo que te he hecho.

Turbada, ella desvió la vista.

–No fuerces tu suerte –le advirtió muy seria–. No deberías recordarme todos los motivos que tengo para dejar que te pudras aquí.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera qué más decir. El chorro caía y caía sobre la copa, y el recipiente empezó a llenarse. Sigyn alzó los ojos hacia la copa que sostenía, y su expresión se ensombreció aún más.

–Loki, el cáliz está a punto de llenarse del todo. Tengo que apartarlo un momento para poder vaciarlo un poco más lejos y que el veneno no nos toque a ninguno de los dos. Sólo serán unos segundos, lo prometo. ¿Podrás aguantar?

Él dejó escapar una risa seca, amarga.

–¿Tengo elección?

–No, no la tienes. Prepárate. Voy a quitarla… _ahora_.

Como en una carrera en la que cada segundo cuenta, Sigyn apartó el cáliz del chorro fluyendo y se apartó un poco para arrojar su contenido a un rincón. Sólo tardó unos instantes, pero fueron suficientes para que el veneno cayera otra vez sobre el rostro de Loki.

De nuevo, sus sentidos estallaron en agonía. Tras el breve descanso del dolor, parecían aún más sensibles ante la nueva arremetida, no tanto a nivel físico como mental: a pesar de que se había mentalizado para ello, nadie podía estar preparado para aquella tortura. Intentando no gritar, apretó los dientes con fuerza y los puños tanto que se clavó las uñas en las palmas, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse violentamente.

–¡Aguanta un poco! –exclamó Sigyn, angustiada ante la martirizada expresión de su marido. Corriendo, se apresuró a interponer de nuevo la copa ya vacía en la trayectoria del líquido para detener su caída–. Ya estoy aquí –con su mano libre, volvió a tomar el pedazo de lienzo húmedo y a enjuagar los restos de la ponzoña del rostro de Loki con ternura– Ya, ya pasó… –susurró, como una madre consolaría a un niño pequeño que llora tras una caída.

El _Eitr _comenzó a llenar de nuevo el recipiente. Liberado de nuevo del suplicio, Loki pudo volver a respirar, lo cual hizo en grandes bocanadas jadeantes, pero sabía que aquel descanso tampoco duraría mucho.

–No… no aguantaré esto. Por favor, tienes que matarme –le suplicó–. Si ya no por ti, hazlo por mí.

Los ojos de ella relampaguearon coléricos.

–¡Claro que aguantarás! ¡Maldita sea, te conozco! ¡Eres Loki el hijo de Laufey! ¡El dios del engaño que siembra el temor entre asgardianos, mortales y gigantes de hielo, el que iba a ser rey! ¡Eres fuerte! Así que no me vengas con eso de que no vas a aguantar y que te mate. Vas a salir de ésta…

Hizo una pausa, mientras parecía meditar para sí, y luego repitió con un tono de rencor escalofriante:

–…saldrás de ésta… y cuando eso ocurra, encontrarás a esa zorra de Karnilla, aunque se esconda en el último rincón de los nueve reinos, y le harás pagar lo que le ha hecho a nuestros hijos, aunque sea lo último que hagas.

Las cejas de él se alzaron en una expresión de comprensión, un tanto decepcionada.

–Oh, ya entiendo. Así que por eso estás tan empeñada en mantenerme con vida.

–La venganza es tu especialidad, no la mía –replicó ella–. De todos modos, ¿por qué otra cosa creías que iba a estar ayudándote?

Avergonzado, él desvió la mirada sin contestar.

–¿Creías que era porque te quería? –insistió ella, con dureza– ¿Porque soy… cómo dijiste anoche… tan rastrera y miserable que aún te quiero, igual que un perro que sigue lamiendo la mano del amo que lo maltrata?

–Calla –suplicó él atormentado, cerrando los ojos–; no quiero acordarme de anoche.

–Ya somos dos –repuso ella agriamente–. Es cierto que no quiero que mueras, ¿pero realmente piensas que, después de todo lo que me has hecho, aún puedo sentir algo por ti?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tenemos la archifamosa escena mitológica de Sigyn recogiendo el veneno que cae sobre Loki en una copa (el mito decía un bol o un cuenco, pero no sabía cómo meter un cuenco en una cueva). Ella sabe que no debería ayudarle, pero simplemente no puede dejarle sufrir, y luego se saca de la manga la excusa de que quiere que se vengue de Karnilla por los dos. <strong>

**Espero que la justificación del cambio de actitud me haya quedado medio coherente, aunque en la vida real algo así no sea muy realista (valga la redundancia). Más que la diosa de la fidelidad, yo siempre he visto a Sigyn como la diosa de la compasión (aunque en el mito lo es la diosa Hlin, yo también veo a Sigyn con esa naturaleza). Y es la única capaz de apiadarse de un hombre a quien tiene todos los motivos del mundo para odiar.**


	32. Chapter 32

–32–

Loki continuó sin mirarla.

–Supongo que no –contestó derrotado.

–_Por supuesto_ que no –afirmó ella con seguridad… tal vez con demasiado énfasis. Era como si ni ella misma se creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

–Lo siento… –murmuró él–, por todo, no sólo lo de hoy. Siento todo lo que has tenido que sufrir por mi culpa. Haberte obligado a casarte conmigo, apartarte, lo mío con Angerboda… Y lo de anoche también. No sé qué me pasó. Nunca hubiera querido hacerte daño, pero perdí los estribos, igual que otras veces –se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando ella. Llevaba el escepticismo pintado en el rostro–. Lo sé, sé que no es excusa.

–Sí, lo sientes… igual que hace dos semanas. Las disculpas hechas a alguien que tiene tu vida en sus manos no me parecen muy sinceras –replicó Sigyn con severidad, a pesar de que era la primera vez que él se disculpaba auténticamente con alguien.

–No te pido que me perdones. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo lamento. Si pudiera volver atrás, te habría tratado mejor. Créeme.

–Si yo pudiera volver atrás, habría cambiado muchas cosas –suspiró ella.

–Para empezar, no te habrías casado conmigo –aventuró él.

–Seguramente no, pero no estaba hablando de eso. De lo que verdaderamente me arrepiento es de no haber tenido el valor para enfrentarme a ti y hacerte ver tus errores. Como tu esposa, tendría que haber insistido, pero fui una cobarde. Por tanto, lo que ha pasado es también un poco responsabilidad mía.

–No, no digas eso…

–Es verdad. Si cuando sospeché lo de Balder no me hubiera dejado engatusar o intimidar por ti y te lo hubiese impedido; si hubiera hecho lo que tanto me criticabas, meterme más en tus asuntos… todos estarían vivos ahora. Balder, nuestros hijos… y también Nanna, y Hoder… Y si hubiera dejado que enseñaras magia a Narvi, tal vez él habría podido defenderse de Váli hace un rato.

–No habría servido de nada. Ya te lo he dicho, este lugar anula cualquier tipo de poder psíquico. Pero si yo te hubiera hecho caso cuando me decías que prestara atención a Váli, tal vez él no habría atacado a su hermano. Tenías toda la razón antes. Todo ha sido culpa mía, en más de un sentido.

–Da igual de quién fuera la culpa... –murmuró ella con voz débil– Están muertos, Loki, muertos... y nadie nos los va a devolver. Nunca debiste haberte casado conmigo. Ya fuera por capricho, o por aparentar… Nuestro matrimonio, además de una farsa, fue un terrible error desde el principio. Tuyo, por elegirme a mí, sigo sin saber por qué; y mío por aceptar.

Él pareció meditar un instante sus palabras.

–Eso pensé yo durante bastante tiempo... aunque empiezo a creer que estaba equivocado. Escogerte a ti no fue un error.

Ella reaccionó con una sonrisa despectiva y algo sarcástica.

–¿Y ese cambio de opinión?

Loki se encogió de hombros, haciendo de nuevo tintinear las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

–Todos los aliados en que confiaba me están traicionando y mi familia, o al menos la familia con la que me crié, seguramente me ha repudiado...

–No será porque no te lo hayas ganado a pulso... –lo interrumpió ella.

–Con más razón. Todo el mundo me está dando la espalda. No digo que me sorprenda, nunca esperé mucho de ninguno de ellos; pero lo que estás haciendo tú... sí me sorprende. Todos me han abandonado, pero tú... sigues aquí.

Sigyn se esforzó por mantener una expresión digna e impasible a través de su turbación. Aquéllas eran las primeras palabras amables –sinceramente amables– que él le dirigía en años, y _sólo_ tenía que estar salvándole la vida para haberle llevado a pronunciarlas.

–Sabes bien por qué lo estoy haciendo, y _no_ es por ti –gruñó fingiendo más dureza e indiferencia de la que realmente sentía–. Y sí, nuestro matrimonio _sí _fue un error. Debiste haberlo deshecho en cuanto te cansaste de mí, por mucho que te hubieran criticado en la Corte. O cuando conociste a Angerboda. Yo me habría apartado y te habría dado el divorcio sin protestar si me lo hubieras pedido, y debiste haberlo hecho si la amabas. Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo.

–¿Amarla? –saltó él indignado– ¡No tienes ni idea! Fue ella la que le dio a Karnilla la idea de matar a nuestros hijos.

–Lo sé –ella suspiró–. Pero la amabas. Y si te hubieras casado con ella, no habría tenido necesidad de vengarse así de nosotros.

–No, nunca la quise. Hubo un tiempo en que la apreciaba, sí. Era una gran amiga, una compañera, una cómplice. Pero, ¿amarla? No. Y después de lo que me ha hecho, la odio más que nunca. Cuando salga de aquí y la pille, me las va a pagar todas juntas. Va a ser la segunda persona a por la que vaya, por detrás de Karnilla.

–Durante todos estos años pensé que la querías, pero no sé de qué me extraña –comentó ella fríamente–. Ya has dejado claro que sólo eres capaz de amar a una persona: tú mismo.

–¡Amaba a mis hijos! –exclamó él desgarrado– Los quería más que a nada, incluso a Váli… Aunque hayan muerto por mi culpa, sufriría esta tortura con gusto durante toda la eternidad si con eso les devolviera la vida. Y no sólo los quise a ellos –añadió, conmovido–. Hubo un tiempo en el que a ti también te quise… y ahora creo que en el fondo, siempre…

–Ni te atrevas a acabar esa frase –lo interrumpió ella con los ojos brillando de rabia–, o te juro que quito la copa y me largo dejándote morir como un perro.

Loki se obligó a callarse. De todas formas, ¿qué había estado a punto de decir? ¿Que la quería, después de todo el desprecio continuado que le había mostrado durante años? ¿Que significaba para él lo que nunca había significado Angerboda, pero que se había convencido de que lo mejor para él era desdeñarla? ¿Que, en el fondo, una parte de él había sufrido tanto como ella al tener que tratarla así y alejarla de su lado?

Ella podría ser ingenua –o haberlo sido, porque ya no era así: él le había arrebatado su inocencia hacía mucho–, pero nunca se creería una mentira tan flagrante. Porque era obviamente una mentira. ¿_O no_?

–Tengo que volver a vaciar esto –anunció Sigyn, observando con ojo crítico la copa a punto de rebosar–. Tendrás que pasarlo mal otro rato.

–Pero después volverás aquí conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ella lo contempló con desprecio mal disimulado.

–Por favor, Loki… yo no soy tú. Pero no vuelvas a intentar esos trucos conmigo. Te conozco mejor que cualquiera de tus enemigos.

–¿Qué trucos?

–Sabes bien de lo que hablo.

De nuevo se repitió la escena de varios momentos atrás: Sigyn vaciando la copa corriendo mientras Loki se convulsionaba de dolor al volver a recibir el chorro del veneno sobre su cuerpo. Cuando Sigyn interpuso otra vez la copa entre ellos, él tragó saliva jadeando para despejarse la garganta.

–Agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero esto no arregla nada. No podemos seguir así indefinidamente.

–No será para siempre –afirmó ella, echando un vistazo a la parte superior de la cueva–. Cuando me trajeron aquí, vi cómo los hombres de Karnilla instalaban el tanque con el _Eitr _allí arriba, sobre el caño; aunque en ese momento no sabía para qué era.

–¿Y no puedes subir hasta allí y desarmarlo? –propuso él, sintiendo renacer sus esperanzas, pero ella las desbarató negando con la cabeza.

–Ya lo había pensado, pero está demasiado alto. Y las paredes están húmedas y resbaladizas, es imposible escalarlas. Se han llevado la escalera que utilizaron para subir ellos.

–Por lo menos, verías cuánta capacidad tendría ese maldito depósito –añadió él de mal humor.

–No, no sabría calcularlo… pero era limitado. Antes o después tendrá que acabarse.

–¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra única opción es seguir así hasta que el veneno del depósito se agote?

–Si tú tienes una idea mejor, estoy dispuesta a escucharla –replicó ella agriamente.

Él suspiró, negando con la cabeza. No, no la tenía.

El sonido de unos pasos duros y fuertes sobre la roca sobresaltó al matrimonio. Nadie sabía que estaban allí, al menos nadie amigo. Ambos se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron al enorme guerrero Norn entrar en la cueva y mirarlos con cierta sorna despectiva. Era el mismo que había mostrado reparos con respecto a liberar a Sigyn de sus cadenas.

–Vaya, vaya… bien sabía yo que la reina se equivocaba –comentó mordazmente–. Sabía que a pesar de todo ella intentaría ayudarte, dios del engaño. A pesar de la fama de las valkirias, las mujeres asgardianas son sumisas como mascotas.

Loki no le prestó atención.

–Huye –le susurró a Sigyn, intentando que el pánico no se traicionase en su voz. Lo que menos podría soportar ahora era que ella también muriera por su culpa como habían muerto sus hijos. Pero ella, sin dejar de sostener la copa, sacudió la cabeza:

–No –murmuró en el mismo tono de voz que él.

–Si no escapas, te matará –insistió él, intentando razonar.

–Y si lo hago, morirás tú.

–¡Moriré de todas formas! –exclamó, sin poder evitar hablar más alto y ser oído por el Norn, quien se echó a reír.

–No discutáis, tortolitos. Vais a morir los dos –desenvainó una enorme espada, de forma similar a una cimitarra. Sigyn palideció, y Loki empleó toda su atención en intentar convencerla:

–Márchate, por favor. Ya has hecho todo lo que has podido. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, corre. Sálvate y venga un día mi muerte.

Pero ella no lo miraba a él: no quitaba la vista de encima del enorme soldado, como analizándolo.

–No –volvió a susurrar hacia él, sin embargo–; hoy no vas a morir. Tal vez haya una posibilidad.

–Sigyn…

–Sshhh… –lo acalló ella, acercando su mano libre a su boca, como para tapársela–. Confía en mí. Tengo un plan.

–Pero… –empezó a decir él, pero ella se levantó majestuosamente, y al haber apartado la copa de la trayectoria del chorro de veneno, éste volvió a caer sobre su cabeza y su cuello, abrasándolo de nuevo. Loki olvidó lo que iba a decir y todo lo que no fuera concentrarse otra vez en soportar la agonía más absoluta.

Sigyn avanzó hacia el guerrero Norn con tranquilidad y se detuvo ante él. Parecía un cordero que se dirigiera al sacrificio, pero en su rostro no había el menor rastro de temor.

–Bravo guerrero –dijo serenamente, inclinando la cabeza con respeto–, me someto a vuestra voluntad y a vuestra piedad.

¿Apelaba a su piedad?, se preguntó Loki a través de su bruma de dolor. ¿Ése era su plan? ¿Había olvidado que aquellas sabandijas no habían tenido piedad de unos niños inocentes? ¿Cómo iban a tenerla con ella?

El Norn, aún empuñando su cimitarra, sonrió malignamente mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

–Así que me pedís que os perdone la vida, ¿eh? ¿Qué me daríais si os lo concediera?

Imperturbable, Sigyn fijó sus ojos en él.

–Cualquier cosa que me pidierais.

–¿De veras, _cualquier_ cosa? ¿Todo lo que quiera? –se acercó a ella y la estrechó por la cintura. La expresión agresiva de sus ojos empezó a transformarse en libidinosa– No niego que tenéis un aspecto lamentable, pero aun así vuestro cuerpo es atractivo y vuestra piel muy suave. Siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría al poseer a una Princesa de la realeza.

A pesar de estar concentrado en aguantar el dolor sin gritar, Loki aún oía todo lo que decían, y aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

–¡No la toques, bastardo, o te mataré! –vociferó. Pero eran amenazas vanas, tan imposibles de materializar como las que había hecho antes, cuando no había podido evitar que asesinaran a sus hijos. Además, tanto Sigyn como el guerrero parecían no escucharlo.

–Si os permito… _tenerme_, ¿me dejaréis marchar? –le preguntó ella al soldado con voz temblorosa. Éste rió de nuevo y la apretó contra sí con el brazo libre, el que no llevaba la cimitarra.

–Depende de cuánto me satisfagáis.

Ella pareció resignarse, y permaneció inmóvil con el semblante pálido y mortificado y los brazos pegados a la espalda mientras el gigantesco individuo la manoseaba por todas partes. Loki apartó la mirada, mordiéndose los labios en su frustración. Si ése era el precio de que Sigyn viviera… aceptaría que ella lo pagara, pese a la humillación y al tormento que le suponía presenciar aquella escena, mucho peor que el dolor físico que le causaba el veneno cayendo sobre él. Además, estaba siendo un egoísta al pensar sólo en lo que sufría él. Era ella la que más padecería la indignidad de aquel miserable.

Ya totalmente entregado a su lujuria, el Norn soltó la cimitarra para poder estrechar a Sigyn con ambas manos. Entonces la pasividad de ella desapareció. Lo apartó de sí con un violento empujón, y de su mano derecha, que había mantenido oculta bajo la ancha manga del camisón durante todo el tiempo, surgió la copa donde había estado recogiendo el _Eitr_, y que aún estaba medio llena del cáustico líquido. Con una rapidez que casi escapaba al ojo humano, Sigyn arrojó el contenido de la copa a la cara del soldado, apuntando justo a sus ojos.

El guerrero se llevó las manos a los ojos y aulló con fuerza, furioso y dolorido:

–¡Maldita bruja, qué me has hecho! ¡No puedo ver! –intentó abalanzarse sobre Sigyn, pero privado de la visión ya no poseía destreza ni puntería y ella pudo esquivarlo con facilidad, aunque estuvo cerca de atraparla. Ella se agachó con agilidad y arrastrándose a sus pies consiguió apoderarse de la cimitarra que estaba tirada en el suelo. Aun así, a ciegas, él consiguió aferrarla de su largo cabello y la levantó casi en vilo. A tientas buscó su cuello y empezó a estrangularla.

Loki, atónito por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, sólo pudo jadear expectante mientras observaba la desigual lucha. Casi había olvidado la tortura del veneno, angustiado por el peligro que estaba corriendo su esposa.

–¡La espada, Sigyn! –gritó, frenético– ¡Mátalo! _¡Mátalo!_

No supo si ella lo había escuchado o no, pero ella, que aún conservaba la cimitarra, aún tuvo energías para revolverse, y con la fuerza desesperada que da el instinto de supervivencia, atravesó el pecho del Norn con su propia arma, llegando a sacar la punta por la espalda. Una expresión de agónica estupefacción se pintó en el rostro del guerrero, y éste cayó pesadamente al suelo, arrastrando el cuerpo de la mujer consigo. Ambos quedaron inmóviles durante un tiempo que a Loki le pareció interminable.

–¡Sigyn! –exclamó preocupado. Entonces ella se incorporó un poco, resollando:

–Espera… –como pudo, buscó de nuevo la cimitarra, que seguía clavada en el pecho del hombre, la extrajo y la hundió por segunda vez en el cadáver, sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto: no quería sorpresas inesperadas. Después soltó la espada ensangrentada, llena de repugnancia–. Enseguida voy, dame tan sólo un segundo.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, tosiendo al atragantarse con su propia saliva en su garganta reseca, localizó de nuevo la copa caída en la roca y se arrastró dando tumbos de nuevo junto a Loki, colocándose inmediatamente en su posición original, recogiendo otra vez el veneno. Temblaba inconteniblemente y se vio obligada a aferrar la copa con las dos manos para que no se agitara mientras la sostenía. Las mangas y la pechera de sus ropas tenían de nuevo el color de la sangre fresca, sobrepuesta sobre la coagulada perteneciente a sus hijos.

–Siento haberte hecho esperar –dijo aún jadeando, con la cabeza agachada–. ¿Estás bien?

–¿Que si yo estoy…? –repitió él, estupefacto– Sigyn, has… ¿estás _tú_ bien?

–Si te refieres a físicamente, sí –contestó ella sin mirarlo–. En todos los demás aspectos… no creo que alguna vez vuelva a estarlo –levantó la vista hacia su marido, y él vio una oscura desolación en sus ojos–. Loki, he matado a un hombre.

–Ese animal difícilmente era un hombre –arguyó él con desprecio.

–¿No me escuchas? ¡Acabo de quitar una vida! –insistió ella, horrorizada consigo misma. Él asintió, muy serio.

–Acabas de matar a alguien que contribuyó a que Narvi y Váli murieran. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y lo hiciste bien. Ni yo mismo lo habría hecho mejor. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, abatida.

–Sí, supongo que lo estás. Jugar sucio para acabar matando es muy de tu estilo, ¿no? Pero yo jamás había hecho nada parecido. Cuando nos casamos, no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca. Al final, no era sólo a los niños a quien tenía que temer que corrompieras… –murmuró como para sí misma, sin que Loki supiera a qué se refería.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella soltó una mano de la copa para descansarla y empezó a sujetarla con la otra.

–De que ahora los dos somos unos asesinos.

–¿Y qué? –la provocó él– ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, de haber luchado por sobrevivir?

–¡No lo he hecho por sobrevivir! –exclamó ella, furiosa– ¡Lo he hecho para…! –se interrumpió, avergonzada; y él la aguijoneó desafiante:

–¿Para qué demonios, entonces?

Ella le contestó de mala gana, con un hilo de voz:

–Para… para protegerte a ti.

Él se quedó sin palabras ante aquella respuesta, que además era cierta. Si sólo se hubiera tratado de sobrevivir, a Sigyn le habría bastado salir huyendo; pero se había quedado allí, interponiéndose entre él y la muerte que indudablemente le aguardaba bajo la espada de aquel Norn, defendiéndole. Arriesgando su vida por él, _matando_ por él. Mientras que Angerboda lo había traicionado a las primeras de cambio, Sigyn, que tenía todas las razones para desear verlo muerto, estaba ayudándole y protegiéndole con su propia vida. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Pero escogerla a ella como esposa nunca había sido un error. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta.

–Entonces no deberías haberlo hecho –repuso gravemente, sin embargo.

–Nadie es más consciente de eso que yo –asintió ella–. Sigues siendo la peor persona que he conocido jamás. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Siempre fuiste tan insensible y despiadado? ¿Cuándo empezaron a no importarte los demás, cuando te enteraste de que eras un gigante de hielo? Tantas traiciones, dolor y muertes, ¿para qué? ¿Para conquistar el trono? ¿Para derrotar a Thor? –se detuvo como si le resultara difícil decir todo aquello que había mantenido en silencio durante años– ¿Y por qué le odias tanto? Él siempre se ha preocupado mucho por ti.

Loki se mordió los labios con una sonrisa amarga, sarcástica.

–Por supuesto. Mi perfectísimo hermano jamás albergaría el menor mal sentimiento contra nadie.

–En absoluto es perfecto, pero te quiere. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta: ¿por qué ese odio hacia él?

Él desvió la mirada.

–No sabría explicarlo –se sinceró–. Siempre creí que era simplemente envidia. Él lo conseguía todo sin el menor esfuerzo: el amor de nuestro padre, el aprecio de todo el mundo, el éxito, el derecho al trono… y yo todo lo contrario, sin importar cuánto me esforzase; no era justo. Él brillaba siempre tanto que eclipsaba a todo el que tenía cerca. Y el que estaba cerca, por cierto, era yo. No era justo –repitió.

–Tú también brillabas en tu propio terreno. Siempre fuiste tan inteligente, tan hábil en todo… hasta que lo estropeaste. Habrías podido ser el consejero de Thor cuando él ascendiera el trono, él te habría escuchado siempre. Trabajando en equipo, habríais podido llevar a Asgard a una época aún más dorada que la actual y la paz a todos los reinos.

–¡Prefiero la muerte antes que ser el consejero de Thor! –exclamó Loki lleno de resentida arrogancia– El mismo Odín lo dijo: yo nací para ser rey, y no seré nada por debajo de eso.

–Y por eso toda esta guerra y sangre contra él. ¿Sólo por lo que pensara el Padre de Todos?

–No, ya te he dicho que eso era lo que creía antes, pero ya no es así. No son sólo celos ni odio, es algo más simple, y más complicado a la vez.

–¿Y qué es? Explícamelo por favor, porque no lo entiendo.

–Siempre me pregunté por qué Thor y yo éramos tan diferentes. Y no es sólo porque yo sea un gigante de hielo. Recientemente he caído en la cuenta, y lo que pasó ayer entre tú y yo me lo acabó de confirmar. Thor y yo somos polos opuestos, fuerzas contrarias del destino. Somos el _yin_ y el _yang_.

–¿Sois qué? –Sigyn no sabía a qué se refería.

–Un concepto de los mortales de la Tierra –explicó él distraídamente, sin aclarar más–. Desde que nacimos estamos destinados a enfrentarnos. Thor es la luz, y yo la oscuridad. Él es el orden, yo el caos. Él es el bien, y yo…

–…el mal –completó ella en un susurro.

–Sí –afirmó él con expresión grave–. Lo soy. Lo he aceptado. Y tú, después de tantos años casada conmigo, deberías haberlo supuesto también.

–Supongo que en eso soy como Thor –dijo ella débilmente–. Siempre quise creer lo mejor de ti, y me negaba a ver todo lo que me decía lo contrario.

–Pues os equivocasteis los dos –repuso él con dureza–. Soy lo que soy, y he de actuar de acuerdo con mi naturaleza. Así es como debe ser. Llevaré la destrucción a Asgard algún día, el Ragnarök, y Thor no podrá detenerme. Es mi destino.

Ella lo contempló, demasiado apesadumbrada y horrorizada como para expresarlo con palabras.

–Si de verdad piensas eso que dices, debería soltar la copa. Es más, debería coger esa espada y matarte ahora mismo. No por lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, sino por evitar esa atrocidad.

Loki asintió con gesto apacible.

–Probablemente le harías un favor al mundo. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Sigyn sacudió la cabeza:

–No. Tal vez sea una idiota, pero aún tengo fe en ti, aunque tú ya no la tengas en ti mismo. Ese destino todavía no está sellado. Aún puedes volverte atrás.

Él desvió la mirada con una leve sonrisa irónica.

–No cuentes con ello.

–Como sea. Dios del engaño, señor del caos, encarnación del mal… serás todo eso, pero sigues siendo mi marido. Y estaré contigo hasta el final.

* * *

><p><strong>La escena de Sigyn defendiendo a su marido del guerrero Norn no aparece en los mitos, pura invención mía. Sólo quería poner a Sigyn no tan pasiva como aparece en la leyenda o en los cómics, o como todas vosotras pensabais que iba a ser cuando empezasteis a leer el fic. Sí, mi visión de ella, a pesar de lo que os comenté antes sobre la compasión, también es que es capaz de luchar y matar por la gente a la que quiere (si no hubiera estado encadenada, podéis apostar a que no habría dejado morir así a sus hijos), y hasta de utilizar trucos sucios para obtener ventaja, como fingir indefensión para atacar cuando el otro menos se lo espere. Tras tantos años casada con Loki, pues hasta ha aprendido algo de él.<strong>

****Y aprovecho también para plantearme un poco la naturaleza del enfrentamiento eterno entre Loki y Thor: puede que empezara como rivalidad entre hermanos, pero trasciende a un ámbito mucho más complejo y Loki se lo toma como una misión vital.****


	33. Chapter 33

–33–

Los minutos, lentos y desesperantes, empezaron a convertirse en horas. La rutina entre ellos era cíclica y se cumplía con la exactitud del correr de las agujas del reloj: Sigyn continuaba sosteniendo la copa bajo el chorro para que no pudiera alcanzar a Loki hasta que ésta se llenaba, y entonces ella se apartaba un poco para arrojar el contenido a un lado mientras él se retorcía de dolor bajo los ataques del veneno. Después, ella corría de nuevo a poner la copa ya vacía bajo el chorro que empezaba a llenarla otra vez, y vuelta a empezar.

No tardó mucho en presentarse el cansancio en ambos esposos. Loki alternaba períodos de reposo con instantes de dolor intolerable. Estos últimos, aunque breves, lo agotaban lo suficiente como para que los primeros le resultasen insuficientes. La copa no tardaba mucho en llenarse y no le daba tiempo a recuperarse del todo, o a dormir, antes del siguiente embate del veneno; pero por lo menos ya no le caía continuamente encima y su piel tenía una oportunidad de resistir sin desintegrarse, a pesar de que ya estaba quemada y curtida como la de los mortales de la Tierra cuando se exponían demasiado tiempo a su sol.

Sigyn tampoco lo pasaba mejor. Su resistencia física era mucho menor que la de su marido, y lo incómodo de su postura, arrodillada y con los brazos levantados y estirados para poder sostener la copa sin salpicarse con la ponzoña, comenzó a hacer mella en su escasa fortaleza. Los brazos se le cansaban y empezaron a dolerle, y también la nuca y la espalda, un dolor del que no se podía librar más que relajando su postura, que era algo que no se podía permitir. Comenzó a respirar con pesadez y a cambiarse la copa de mano para poder descansar el brazo libre, moviéndolo para quitarle parte del entumecimiento que se iba apoderando de ellos.

–Aparta la copa y descansa un rato –le recomendó Loki–; yo aguantaré.

–No. Estoy bien –replicó ella con obstinación.

–_Tienes_ que descansar –alegó él–. Si no lo haces, los brazos se te agarrotarán aún más y tendrás un…

No hizo falta que acabara la frase, pues sucedió justo lo que estaba previendo. Un terrible calambre sacudió a la mujer justo en el brazo derecho, con el que sostenía la copa en aquel momento. Ella gimió y se dobló de dolor, y la copa osciló con su mortífero contenido sobre la cara de Loki, pero ella se las arregló para cambiársela de mano sin que se alejara del chorro de veneno, e inmediatamente dobló el brazo lastimado sobre su pecho, intentando aguantar hasta que se le pasara el dolor.

–¡Sigyn! –exclamó él preocupado e intentó moverse hacia ella, sólo para recordar cuán fuertemente lo inmovilizaban aquellas cadenas. Eso lo volvió loco de frustración.

–Estoy bien… estoy bien –repitió ella jadeante, estremeciéndose con los dientes apretados y pálida aún por el dolor. Seguía apretando el brazo contra sí, pero lo peor estaba pasando, afortunadamente. Si tan sólo pudiera habérselo frotado con el brazo izquierdo… pero no soltó la copa.

–Sigyn, tienes que dejarlo –insistió él–. Aunque yo pueda aguantarlo, tú no vas a poder. Quedan muchas horas por delante hasta que se agote el depósito del veneno y tú no tienes fuerzas para esto. Por favor, vete y busca ayuda.

–No. ¡No! –exclamó ella, terca como él nunca la había visto– Si me voy, morirás, y no permitiré que eso ocurra –las lágrimas volvieron a asomar a sus ojos–. No voy a abandonarte. Sé que debería dejarte morir, pero no puedo. Simplemente, no puedo. Ya sé que soy una tonta.

Loki expulsó el aire lentamente. Fuera por su afán de venganza hacia Karnilla o por cualquier otro motivo, nunca nadie se había mostrado tan decidido a ayudarle y protegerle como ella en aquel momento, sobre todo teniendo todas las razones del mundo para hacer justo lo contrario. Tenían toda la razón quienes la llamaban en Asgard "diosa de la fidelidad".

Era sorprendente que precisamente a él le hubiera tocado una esposa así. E indignante que nunca hubiera sabido valorarla.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto más duró aquello. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido al igual que cuando Loki estuvo atrapado en el abismo del cosmos, y se deslizaba lentísimo, sinuoso, sólo marcado por los intervalos en los que ella volvía a vaciar la copa y Loki quedaba de nuevo sometido a la tortura. Los calambres volvieron a atacar los brazos de Sigyn, y ella los soportó sin apartar la copa de su trayectoria ni una vez, a pesar de las protestas de su marido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban también sin dormir y sin comer o beber? ¿Cuánto más aguantarían así?

Loki recordó de nuevo la devoradora sed que lo había acometido al despertar en aquella cueva, una sed que con el transcurso de aquellas horas y los sufrimientos a los que había sido sometido se había multiplicado por mil. Tragó saliva, o al menos lo intentó, ya que su boca y su garganta estaban prácticamente resecas, y el trago sólo le supuso una dolorosa punzada en ésta última.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sigyn al verlo moverse inquieto.

–¿Es una pregunta con trampa? –repuso él algo mordazmente, pero después aclaró– Sí, pero mataría por un solo sorbo de agua.

–Seguro que matarías por menos –dijo ella incisivamente, pero empezó a mirarse la ropa, buscando algo–. Espera.

Localizó un borde de su camisón algo menos manchado de sangre que el resto y forcejeó para desgarrárselo, algo no muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que sólo podía utilizar una mano. Lo consiguió llevándose la tela a la boca y ayudándose con los dientes. Después lo amasó con el puño formando una pelotita de tela, y la llevó al charquito de humedad que había al lado de los dos, absorbiendo toda el agua que contenía. Después, aplicó el lienzo húmedo a los labios de su marido, sosteniéndolo.

–Chupa esto. No es mucho, pero es lo que tenemos.

Él se apresuró a obedecer, sorbiendo ansiosamente el escaso líquido que podía de la tela. Pero aun así, fue suficiente como para aliviar aunque fuera un poco su espantosa sed y sentir un éxtasis parecido al de la primera vez que Sigyn le quitó el _Eitr_ de encima con aquella copa.

–No te emociones y bebe más despacio, que cuando te la acabes no hay más –le recomendó ella. Él llevó sus ojos al charquito comprobando que decía la verdad.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –se le ocurrió entonces, y apartó la boca de la tela. Sigyn sacudió la cabeza.

–A mí no me hace falta. Sigue.

–¿Estás segura? No puedes no tener sed.

–Pues no la tengo –mintió ella.

–Vamos, entre nosotros cada vez es más difícil engañarnos –repuso él–. Bebe un poco, o no podré seguir.

–Casi parece que te preocupes por mí –dijo ella con una irónica risita, pero a pesar de todo se llevó el lienzo a los labios para mojárselos con él–. ¿Temes que me vaya a desmayar y deje de servirte de escudo? –tras apenas un segundo, volvió a llevar la tela a la boca de Loki–. Toma, sigue.

–Has bebido muy poco –protestó él.

–No necesito más. Y tú eres el que lo estás pasando peor, tienes que reponer líquidos. Bebe de una vez, no seas cabezota.

–¿Seguro que no tienes más sed? –insistió él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con una expresión apacible que él hubiera podido tomar por una sonrisa de no ser porque en aquel sitio no había lugar para las sonrisas. Sus ojos, aunque enrojecidos por tantas lágrimas derramadas, volvían a ser los mismos que los de la jovencita que una vez había despertado el interés de Loki, brillando serenos y claros en medio de su rostro tiznado. Incluso en aquellas espantosas circunstancias, con la muerte de sus hijos tan reciente y la situación de horror en la que se encontraban, él sintió que se le despertaba una especie de nostalgia por aquellos tiempos en los que ella le miraba con tanta calidez, con amor... aquellos tiempos en los que había _creído_enamorarse de ella. O tal vez, veía ahora... no sólo lo había creído.

Ni con todo su intelecto, que decían que era uno de los más formidables de los nueve reinos, alcanzaba a comprender cómo la persona que, según sus propias palabras, tenía los mayores motivos en el mundo para desear que sufriera, se estaba preocupando tanto por él. Pero Sigyn, aunque de mala gana, no podía estar demasiado tiempo sin volver a su ser normal, su carácter bondadoso y compasivo. Al contrario que él mismo, parecía una persona incapaz de guardar verdadero rencor... por muchas razones que le dieran para ello.

Reluctante, Loki volvió a aplicar sus labios a la tela, cada vez más seca. Por un momento, lo asaltó la idea de que aquella tela acababa de estar en los labios de Sigyn, por lo que al llevarla a los suyos propios era como si indirectamente la estuviera besando... una idea absurda, pero que encendía aún más su nostalgia. La última vez que la había besado fue durante aquella maravillosa –y terrible– noche de dos semanas atrás. Deseó ser capaz de retroceder en el tiempo para regresar de nuevo a esa noche. Si hubiese tenido esa oportunidad, tal vez se habría permitido a sí mismo el pasar toda la noche con ella y no marcharse hasta la mañana siguiente... o puede que nunca.

–Me duele horrores la espalda –comentó ella–. ¿Te importa que cambie de posición? Esta postura es incomodísima.

Diciendo esto, se subió a horcajadas al cuerpo de Loki, para poder llegar mejor a la posición del caño y no tener que estirar tanto los brazos, como se veía obligada a hacer cuando se encontraba al lado de él en vez de encima.

–Mmm, esto me trae recuerdos… –bromeó él con tono sugerente para aliviar la tensión, y ella lo miró con censura.

–Es increíble que puedas pensar en eso en estos momentos –le reprochó–. Además, ya sé por qué me buscaste el otro día. Tampoco en ese aspecto te interesé nunca.

–Eso no es verdad –protestó él, ofendido–. Hubo una época, antes de que nacieran los niños, en que…

Se detuvo bruscamente al verla morderse los labios y temblarle la barbilla. Cualquier alusión a sus hijos la hería más profundamente que cualquier calambre, más aún que a él el _Eitr_. Y a él también. ¿Cómo podía haberlos olvidado? ¿Cómo podían estar allí bromeando, discutiendo y hablando del pasado, con los cuerpos de sus hijos enfriándose allí al lado?

–Sigyn…

–¡No! –replicó ella con un sollozo– No vuelvas a hablar de los niños, por favor, no mientras dure esto. Necesito olvidar que están ahí para seguir… porque, cuando lo pienso, pierdo todo el deseo de luchar y sólo quiero... –miró anhelante la copa a medio llenar de veneno–. No los menciones, no me los recuerdes. Te lo suplico.

Tampoco Loki pudo contener las lágrimas. Todo aquello, sus hijos perdidos y su mujer devastada, le desgarraban el corazón, un corazón que la mayoría de la gente afirmaba que no poseía. Ahora deseaba más que nunca que hubieran tenido razón.

Fue entonces, durante aquellas dilatadas horas de pesadilla, mientras Sigyn continuaba luchando valientemente por mantenerle con vida, que un cambio se fue produciendo de forma paulatina en la percepción de Loki sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia ella.

Hasta entonces, nunca se había preocupado realmente por ella, o estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho. La había deseado al principio, sí; y luego se había sentido halagado, conmovido e incluso un poco asustado, por el afecto fiel que ella le había demostrado. Tras conocer a Angerboda, sin embargo, aquello se había transformado en hastío, aburrimiento y hasta desprecio, para acabar aceptándola durante tantos años como un mal necesario. Había habido momentos, muchos, en los que ella le había exasperado con sus palabras, acciones o su mera presencia, hasta el punto de desear hacerle daño y pagar con ella sus frustraciones en otros aspectos de su vida. Pero nunca la había querido de veras, o de eso había intentado convencerse.

¿De verdad? ¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera ahora que ella estaba dándole la mayor prueba de lealtad y amor que jamás hubiera creído posible, sobre todo habiendo hecho él todo lo contrario por merecerlo?

Fatigada, Sigyn se frotó los ojos con la mano que le quedaba libre y se dio cuenta de la extraña expresión de él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó suspicaz– ¿Por qué me miras así?

–Por nada –contestó él, algo azorado–. Sólo que… nunca pensé que nadie haría por mí nada parecido a lo que tú estás haciendo. Por si se me olvida decírtelo después… gracias.

–No tienes por qué darlas. Tú harías lo mismo por mí, ¿no? –se echó a reír sarcásticamente por su propio chiste– No, desde luego que no lo harías. Pero es lo que prometí cuando nos casamos: ayudarte y protegerte. Y me gusta pensar que cumplo con mis promesas.

Se quedó callada un instante, y luego volvió a reír con nostálgica amargura al recordar el momento de su boda.

–¿Sabes? Frigga estaba convencidísima de que me querías. Casi consiguió que me lo creyera yo también.

–Tuve que decirle eso para que me dejara desposarte –explicó él.

–Y después de tantos años, aún sigo sin comprender por qué me elegiste a mí de entre todas las mujeres de Asgard. Ahora que nos estamos sincerando por fin, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad de una vez?

Loki fijó sus ojos en los de ella.

–No lo sé. Supongo que fue porque dijiste que yo habría sido un buen rey.

–¿Cuándo dije yo eso? –preguntó ella, asombrada.

–Aquella tarde, en los baños de mujeres de la servidumbre, cuando discutiste con tus compañeras. Os estaba escuchando.

–¡Nos estabas espiando! –se escandalizó ella– No puedo creerlo, después de lo que te enfadaste cuando te enteraste de que oí tu conversación con Odín. Eres un hipócrita.

–Creo que los dos somos unos intrigantes, ¿eh? –él sonrió maliciosamente. Pero ella había regresado con su memoria a la época de su boda.

–Si lo hubiera sabido… en aquel momento estaba tan confusa, no entendía nada. Pero aun así le prometí a Frigga que intentaría hacerte feliz –sonrió con ironía y tristeza–. Qué fracaso más estrepitoso, ¿verdad? Lo intenté de veras, pero… no fue suficiente.

–Nunca fue culpa tuya –intentó consolarla él–: Yo tampoco es que haya sido muy buen marido que digamos. En realidad, he sido un marido espantoso –acabó admitiendo.

–El peor de todos –asintió ella, sin dejar de sonreír–. Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que fuiste casi humano, y yo fui feliz –añadió nostálgica, llevándose en un gesto inconsciente la mano al pecho y acariciando la piedra que llevaba colgada al cuello–. De no haber sido por eso, habría podido aceptar desde el principio que no me querías.

–Pero… es que yo… –murmuró Loki, aunque no supo cómo seguir. Su atención se vio atraída por el colgante con el que ella jugueteaba distraídamente. Era el mismo que llevaba puesto la última noche que pasaron juntos–. Parece gustarte mucho ese colgante. Siempre lo llevas puesto, aunque casi nunca te pongas ninguna otra joya de las que te he regalado.

Ella sujetó la aguamarina con expresión melancólica, apretándola contra su pecho.

–Te dije que nunca me la quitaría.

–¿A mí? ¿Cuándo…? –preguntó extrañado, pero se detuvo al recordar–: Es cierto. También ésa te la regalé yo.

Ella asintió.

–Fue el primer regalo que me hiciste, y seguramente el único que te salió del corazón. Todas las demás joyas fueron regalos que me hacías para aparentar ante los demás, por eso no me las pongo nunca. Pero ésta… es la prueba de que tal vez yo habría podido importarte, aunque fuera un poquito –Aquella piedra le recordaba al antiguo Loki, por eso no había sido capaz de quitársela nunca, ni siquiera en las ocasiones que más lo odiaba. Era más un símbolo de la única etapa feliz de su vida que de él mismo.

–Tal vez no. Sí me importabas. Y me importas.

–No me mientas más, por favor –las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos–. Te estoy ayudando porque es mi deber, y no te pido que me lo agradezcas ni nada, pero… no me mientas. Nunca me quisiste. Lo que representa para mí esta maldita piedra sólo es una ilusión –la agarró y tiró del cordón hasta romperlo, quitándosela y tirándola a un lado con rabia.

–Sigyn… –murmuró él, conmovido.

–Lo sé, lo sé. No más lágrimas –dijo ella, secándoselas con la mano que tenía libre–. No estamos como para desperdiciar agua ahora. Es que… estoy muy cansada.

–Ya te he dicho que descanses un rato.

–No seas pesado, Loki –repuso ella severamente, y pasó sus dedos por la maltratada frente y mejillas de su marido. Él cerró los ojos al notar el frío y dulce contacto, tan opuesto a la mordiente quemazón de la ponzoña–. Tu piel ya está sufriendo bastante, no debe estar expuesta al veneno más que lo mínimo indispensable –dirigió su mirada a la copa que recogía el líquido, que se llenaba inexorablemente–. Guarda tus fuerzas, pronto tendré que volver a vaciarla.

–Ojalá pudiera hacer yo algo –dijo él, frustrado, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Descansar… Intenta dormir un poco, tú que puedes –Sigyn suspiró–. Tengo la impresión de llevar toda la vida aquí.

–Sí, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Cada vez más, Loki iba cayendo en la cuenta del monstruoso error que había cometido resistiéndose durante todos aquellos años a sus sentimientos por Sigyn. ¿Realmente había sido tan estúpido Thor al dejarse ablandar en el pasado por el amor de una mujer? ¿No era así mucho más feliz, independientemente de sus privilegios de heredero al trono y todos sus otros beneficios? ¿No habría sido quizás él, Loki, el equivocado al aferrarse al orgullo, a su ambición y a su ansia de venganza; y al cerrar su corazón a algo que podría haberlo llenado por completo?

Y Sigyn, ¿decía la verdad cuando afirmaba que ya no sentía nada por él? Loki creía haber visto una sombra en los ojos de su mujer cuando dijo aquello, de forma que podría haber estado mintiendo… pero también habría podido ser solamente una ilusión, una impresión subjetiva por su parte motivada por su deseo de que realmente fuera mentira.

Porque así era. Loki contempló de nuevo a su esposa, concentrada, a pesar del cansancio y los calambres, en sostener el cáliz que lo estaba salvando de la locura y la muerte, y se dio cuenta de que deseaba con toda su alma que ella hubiera mentido al decirle que ya no le quería.

Eso lo hizo rendirse al fin a la evidencia. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar la realidad que había estado años intentando negarse a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas, sin conseguirlo nunca del todo. Simplemente, lo supo.

Supo que la amaba.


	34. Chapter 34

–34–

Pudieron haber pasado unas horas, o tal vez días, o incluso siglos. Loki nunca supo el tiempo que había transcurrido cuando despertó, y se sentía aturdido. Debía haber perdido el conocimiento.

Al respirar, sintió un inusual peso sobre su pecho y, al mirar hacia abajo, vio que Sigyn también se había quedado dormida –o desmayada– sobre él. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho respirando acompasadamente, al igual que durante los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio en los que ella se quedaba dormida abrazada a él después de hacer el amor, cuando él aún toleraba que ella se le acercara. El dulce rostro de la mujer estaba pálido, demacrado y cubierto de suciedad, pero por primera vez reflejaba calma y paz, después de tantos sufrimientos. Loki se sintió repentinamente arrebatado por la ternura que ahora le inspiraba.

Sin embargo, también tuvo una sensación extraña, como de algo que no encajara. Si él se había dormido y Sigyn también, ¿quién estaba recogiendo el veneno? Con la mirada buscó la mano de su mujer que, aun en su sueño, continuaba aferrando la copa que aún conservaba un resto de la ponzoña. Si nadie lo estaba recogiendo, ¿cómo era que él no se estaba retorciendo de dolor en aquel momento?

Con una esperanza casi insoportable, miró enseguida hacia arriba, hacia el caño tallado con forma de serpiente. Ningún líquido brotaba ya por aquellas fauces, estaba completamente seco.

Loki lo observó durante unos segundos, incapaz de creerlo, hasta que por fin se convenció de que sus ojos no le engañaban. Y cuando lo hizo, sintió el júbilo estallar en su pecho, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Sintió ganas de reír, llorar y gritar, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que hizo fue despertar a su mujer:

–Sigyn… –la llamó. Agotada, ésta tardó en responder.

–¿…Qué? –preguntó adormilada, pero súbitamente se desveló, aterrada, al recordar dónde estaba– ¡Gran Odín, me he quedado dormida! ¡Lo siento, yo…!

–Sshhh –la calmó él–, ya no importa. Mira –le señaló hacia arriba con un gesto. Ella, frotándose los ojos con una mano (con la otra aún sostenía la copa, era como si la hubiera tenido pegada a los dedos) echó un vistazo hacia donde le indicaba y en su rostro se reflejó la misma expresión de incredulidad maravillada que él debía haber puesto hacía unos segundos.

–¡Loki…! ¿Está…?

–Sí. Está seco, Sigyn. El depósito se agotó.

–¡Lo logramos! –exclamó ella emocionada y se echó a llorar; eran las lágrimas de alegría que Loki estaba demasiado aturdido para derramar. Llena de dicha, soltó la copa donde primero se le ocurrió y se colgó impulsivamente del cuello de su marido, besándolo apasionada sin darse cuenta. Él la correspondió sinceramente y sin reservas por primera vez en años, maldiciendo con todas sus fuerzas aquellas detestables cadenas que le impedían estrecharla entre sus brazos. Si no hubiese ocurrido lo de sus hijos, podría haberse sentido completamente feliz.

Cuando ella cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó algo avergonzada pero aún contenta por la victoria.

–Lo conseguimos, Loki –repitió entre lágrimas.

–No –la contradijo él–; yo no hice nada. _Tú_ lo conseguiste. Te debo la vida. Nunca podré pagártelo.

Ella pareció azorada por la inesperada dulzura que mostraban sus ojos y sus palabras.

–Ya te lo dije, sólo cumplí con mi obligación –replicó, algo más seria–, con mi deber de esposa.

–No –repitió él cautivado–. Hiciste mucho más que eso.

Por última vez, ella usó las tiras que había rasgado de su bata –ya prácticamente jirones debido al componente corrosivo del veneno– para limpiar la frente de su esposo. Aún quedaban ampollas y la piel estaba oscurecida y curtida por el ácido, pero había resistido. Se recuperaría.

–Tendrás que aguantar un poco más –le dijo ella–, contactaré con tus hijos, como dijiste. Creo que del Reino Norn a la ciudad de Asgard había como un día de camino… aunque eso era a caballo; no sé cuánto me llevará yendo a pie, pero llegaré, no te preocupes. Y en cuanto ellos estén avisados, vendrán a buscarte. Aún te queda pasar un tiempo aquí, pero al menos ha pasado lo peor. Pronto habrá acabado todo.

–No… –siseó él, con la voz temblando casi por el rencor– Esto acaba de empezar. En cuanto me recupere, vamos a ir a por esa zorra de Karnilla y vamos a hacer que se arrepienta…

Se detuvo al ver que Sigyn sacudía la cabeza.

–¿Qué ocurre, no me habías dicho que querías que ella pagara por…?

–Claro que sí –contestó ella sin dudar–, pero serás _tú_ quien se encargue de ello, no "nosotros". No existe más un "nosotros". Te dije que, en cuanto esto hubiera acabado, tú y yo también lo haríamos. Esto es una despedida. Cuando me vaya, nunca volverás a verme.

Loki sintió que su corazón se hundía al igual que antes. Había olvidado lo que tan rápidamente le había prometido cuando había empezado todo.

–Así que aún sigues con la idea del divorcio.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

–¿Aún te preocupa lo que piensen de ti por divorciarte, habiéndose hecho público lo que le hiciste a Balder? Eso ya no tiene solución, ¿sabes? Ya nunca podrás volver atrás. No podrás librarte de esto solamente fingiendo que lo sientes y que quieres volver a ser un buen chico como la otra vez. Hablamos de asesinato, y no de cualquiera, sino del asgardiano más querido de todos. Ya no volverán a perdonarte. El divorcio es el menor de tus problemas.

–No es eso lo que me importa. Sí, sé lo que me habías dicho, pero… también dijiste después que estarías conmigo hasta el final.

Sigyn asintió.

–Sí, y lo sigo diciendo. Pero ese final ya ha llegado, Loki. Se acabó.

Él cerró los ojos, intentando aceptar el mazazo que ella tenía todo el derecho a asestarle, pero que no podía evitar que lo llenara de una tristeza realmente desconocida para él.

–Creí que te referías a que estarías conmigo hasta el final de nuestros días.

–Y así es, al menos en mi caso –dijo ella enigmáticamente, y él la miró extrañado.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Sigyn no contestó. Se agachó, recogiendo de un rincón de la caverna una botellita de vidrio oscuro, que Loki reconoció como la que contenía la poción que había transformado en gigante de hielo y en bestia salvaje al pobre Váli. Debían haberla arrojado descuidadamente una vez vacía, al igual que Karnilla había hecho con su copa.

Tomando el cáliz aún medio lleno con los últimos restos del _Eitr_ que no se habían derramado, Sigyn rellenó la botellita procurando que sus dedos no entrasen en contacto con el líquido. Después tiró la copa que tan prolongado servicio les había prestado. La plata pura de la que estaba hecha había evitado que se disolviera ante el ácido, pero aun así el fondo del cáliz estaba ennegrecido por la corrosión.

–¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –preguntó él, intrigado– ¿Es para Karnilla? –En su mente empezaba a fraguarse un plan de venganza en el que aquella mujer, que ahora ocupaba el primer puesto en su lista de odios por delante de Thor, moría envenenada con la ponzoña que había utilizado para torturarle a él. No dejaba de tener cierto punto de justicia poética, aunque tenía el inconveniente de que era una muerte demasiado rápida. Pero sus planes quedaron olvidados cuando vio que Sigyn volvía a negar con la cabeza.

–No es para ella –taponó la botellita y la guardó entre sus ropas–; es para mí.

Loki se quedó helado.

–¿Qué…?

–No te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo aquí y ahora. Aún tengo que avisar a tus hijos para que vengan a por ti –comentó ella con calma–. Pero cuando acabe con eso, yo... –vaciló– Ya no me quedará más por hacer.

–Sigyn, no puedes estar hablando en serio… –empezó a decir Loki, pero ella alzó la vista hacia él y pudo ver la más férrea determinación en sus ojos– ¡No puedes querer morir!

–¿No? –Despacio, ella se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba la jaula, donde los dos hermosos niños, que habían sido el orgullo de ambos, yacían destrozados. Tras sólo un par de segundos contemplando aquella espantosa visión, no pudo soportarlo más y giró la cara, enfrentándose de nuevo a su marido– ¿Tú crees que aún me queda algo por lo que desear vivir? No puedo seguir viviendo sin mis hijos. No quiero.

–Todavía estamos juntos –arguyó él desesperadamente–, _tenemos_ que permanecer juntos. Aún podemos salvar algo de todo esto.

Ella se echó a reír con amargura, las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

–¿Ahora quieres que sigamos juntos? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No dijiste que para ti yo no era más que un pesado lastre?

–¡Eso sólo lo dije para engañar a Karnilla!

–Tal vez, pero es la verdad. Si hubieras sido libre para casarte con Angerboda, nada de esto habría pasado. Y además, siempre me has detestado. Nunca signifiqué lo más mínimo para ti.

–¡No! ¡No es cierto! Bueno, sí, siempre lo había creído, y sé que te he tratado así, pero… después de lo que ha pasado, yo… –se detuvo, sin saber cómo continuar. Ella siempre había estado ahí para él y hasta aquel momento en que iba a perderla, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto le importaba. No, aún no, se dijo angustiado–. Sigyn, quédate conmigo. Dame otra oportunidad más, sólo una.

Ella no contestó, sólo sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente.

–¡¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Te quiero! –gritó él, desesperado, y la mirada de Sigyn se endureció.

–Loki, eso es ruin. Hasta para ti.

–¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Maldita sea, mírame! ¿No decías que me conocías mejor que nadie? Entonces puedes ver que ahora no miento, te lo juro… ya no –aseguró–. Ya sé que tienes todas las razones del mundo para pensar lo contrario, pero te he querido siempre; sólo que estaba ciego y no podía verlo. ¡Pero ahora lo sé! ¡Y tú también me quieres todavía, estoy seguro! No lo hagas, no me dejes. Te necesito…

Ella se mordió los labios y suspiró. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza infinita.

–Hasta hace no mucho, habría dado mi vida por oírte decirme algo remotamente parecido. Pero ahora… es demasiado tarde… –su voz se apagó, como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas.

–No, no lo es. Empecemos de cero. Te compensaré por todo el daño que te he hecho, y con creces. Te haré tan feliz que todo lo que has vivido hasta hoy te parecerá un mal sueño. Incluso podemos tener más hijos. No es que eso nos devuelva a Narvi y Váli, pero… Te haré olvidar esta pesadilla, te lo juro. Seré el mejor marido del mundo, te querré como nadie nunca lo ha hecho.

–Ya me has querido como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Tu amor es de los que dejan cicatrices en el alma –le reprochó ella.

–Yo… –Loki vaciló– puedo cambiar.

–"Puedo cambiar" –repitió ella pensativamente, como analizando la frase–. Si no me equivoco, es lo mismo que le prometiste a tu padre cuando regresaste del abismo. Pero las promesas del dios del engaño ya no tienen valor para mí. Si dices que no puedes cambiar tu naturaleza que te inclina hacia la destrucción, ¿cómo esperas cambiar con respecto a mí?

–En eso sí puedo cambiar… porque te quiero. ¡Ahora me doy cuenta, te quiero! Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie.

–Aunque sea verdad, ¿desde cuándo ha sido eso suficiente para ti? –le interrumpió Sigyn suavemente, casi condescendiente–. ¿Hará eso que olvides tus planes de conquista? ¿Renunciarías por mí a tu lucha contra Thor, a la gloria de eso que llamas Ragnarök?

Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y apesadumbrado.

–No puedes pedirme eso –susurró.

–No te lo estaba pidiendo. Sólo quería demostrarte que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán; y al igual que tú no puedes olvidar tu odio contra tu hermano, yo nunca podré olvidar mi dolor por mis hijos –replicó ella, y añadió de mala gana–: Tienes razón, lo admito: todavía te quiero. Al menos una parte de mí aún lo hace… y creo que jamás dejará de hacerlo –acabó débilmente.

Loki levantó la cabeza, sintiendo que la esperanza empezaba a formarse en su corazón.

–Lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué no…?

Ella habló sin dejarle acabar la pregunta.

–Porque ya no puedo más. Existe un límite de sufrimiento que una persona puede soportar sin enloquecer, y creo que yo ya lo he cruzado.

–Pero eso acabó. No volveré a herirte. Nunca más, te lo juro por la memoria de nuestros hijos... –murmuró, desalentado– No sé qué decir para que me creas.

–Te creo –asintió ella–, sí que te creo. Pero eso ya no es suficiente, no con todo lo que tenemos detrás. No sé si algún día podré olvidar todo el daño que me has hecho –reflexionó, y añadió como para sí misma–: Tal vez podría haberlo intentado... antes. Si todo esto me lo hubieses dicho antes de lo que ha ocurrido aquí, lo habría intentado. Me habría llevado años, tal vez, pero hubiera podido hacerlo. Ya te he dicho que soy una tonta.

–Puedo darte todo el tiempo que necesites. Puedo esperar. Puedo...

–No –ella se encogió sobre sí misma, como abrazándose de nuevo–, ya te he dicho que es demasiado tarde. Habría podido intentarlo antes, pero ya no. Ahora, cuando te mire, ya no veré al esposo al que tanto amé. Veré a Narvi, veré a Váli; y veré al hombre por cuya culpa murieron. Como te dije, una parte de mí te amará siempre, pero otra parte te odia y me odio a mí misma por haberte ayudado aquí. No puedo seguir viviendo así. Si desaparezco, tal vez pueda encontrar algo de paz.

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Loki a pesar de sus intentos por controlarlas e incluso una de ellas, rebelde, se deslizó por su mejilla sin que él pudiera limpiársela. Había comprendido que ni siquiera el amor, ni el de ella ni el de él, podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Aunque le hubiera llevado años, ella habría acabado perdonándole todo lo que la había hecho sufrir: su infidelidad, su abandono, su crueldad con ella… Absolutamente todo, salvo aquello. Jamás le perdonaría el haber causado la muerte de sus hijos, aunque eso hubiera ocurrido como consecuencia de un trágico y estúpido error.

Ella tenía razón: era demasiado tarde. Todo el amor que una vez les había unido y que podrían haber seguido teniendo, el amor que hubiera podido hacerle a él redimirse, estaba muerto, acabado. Entregado a sus ansias de venganza y de poder, ciego a toda la devastación que causaba, Loki había destruido eso también. Ahora era como un fino jarrón roto en pedazos: podrían intentar recomponerlo pegándolos, pero jamás quedaría como antes. Pero aun así, él seguía sin poder aceptarlo.

–Sigyn, te lo suplico… no puedo perderte a ti también.

–No –ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano–. No sigas con eso. Sólo tengo un favor que pedirte, a cambio de mi ayuda. Quisiera que cuando te saquen de aquí, te ocupes de… –vaciló–… de los niños. No quiero que se queden pudriendo aquí. Me encargaría yo misma, pero... no creo que tenga fuerzas. Nunca fui muy fuerte para nada.

–Te equivocas, sí lo eres. Más que yo.

–Sigues siendo un mentiroso –ella sonrió débilmente–. Pero ya da igual. ¿Lo harás? ¿Te ocuparás de sus cuerpos?

–Sigyn, yo…

–¿Lo harás? –insistió ella, apremiante.

–¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Eran mis hijos también! –respondió furioso. De sobra sabía que era una penitencia que le correspondía exclusivamente a él.

–No me falles –le advirtió ella con severidad–. No esta vez.

–En eso no, nunca.

La mujer se alejó un momento de él, dirigiendo sus pasos de nuevo hacia la jaula. No entró en ella –no habría podido resistirlo una segunda vez–, así que se limitó a observar por última vez los cuerpos de los hijos a los que había adorado y acarició suavemente los barrotes.

–Adiós, mis niños... nos reuniremos pronto.

Después volvió y se arrodilló junto a Loki, e inclinándose sobre él, le besó de nuevo con ternura. Él le respondió con el corazón destrozado por la pena, consciente de que aquél era su último beso. Ella no se retiró inmediatamente, sino que se quedó unos instantes con la frente unida a la de él, como hacía con los pequeños cuando estaban enfermos.

–Pudimos haber sido muy felices, ¿sabes? –le susurró melancólica. Él sonrió tristemente, con los ojos aún cerrados.

–Sí… pudimos haberlo sido.

Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue… En su memoria, Loki se oyó gritar a sí mismo, años atrás: "¡Pude haberlo logrado, padre! ¡Pude haberlo conseguido!". Pero no lo había conseguido. Y al igual que el triunfo en aquella ocasión, la felicidad se le escapaba de entre los dedos como arena, y esta vez ya no era culpa de Thor, sólo suya. Como haciendo eco de sus pensamientos, Sigyn añadió:

–Si tan sólo te hubieras olvidado un poco de tu ambición, de tu odio hacia Thor… Pero ya no importa –finalmente se apartó, y, vislumbrando en la roca el débil brillo de la aguamarina que ella misma había tirado, se agachó y la recogió de nuevo, en el fondo incapaz de separarse de ella. Aferrando el colgante en el puño, se incorporó y contempló largamente a su esposo encadenado–. Te deseo suerte, amor mío. No te desearé que encuentres lo que buscas, sino algo mucho mejor. Te deseo que algún día halles la paz y la compasión. Y el olvido, si puedes.

Loki apretó los dientes, intentando contenerse. Sus lágrimas le dificultaban la visión, y eso que pensaba que se le habían acabado después de la muerte de Narvi y Váli. Pero al igual que anteriormente, la impotencia se hacía insoportable. Perder a sus hijos, y ahora perderla a ella también, sin poder hacer nada en ninguno de los dos casos, ¡y todo por aquellas malditas cadenas! Tironeó de ellas furioso como al principio, sólo para descargar su rabia, y se detuvo cuando de nuevo se quedó sin fuerzas. Su esposa lo miraba impasible.

–Por favor, Sigyn… tienes que cambiar de idea –suplicó él por última vez, con la voz rota–. Aunque no quieras volver conmigo, por lo menos abandona esa estúpida idea de matarte. Si de verdad aún sientes algo por mí, si me has querido alguna vez, haz sólo esa única cosa más por mí. No podría soportar tener también tu muerte sobre mi conciencia.

Ella sonrió un poco irónica y dubitativa, como diciendo "ah, ¿pero tienes conciencia?".

–Adiós, Loki.

Él respiró pesadamente, notando un nuevo e impetuoso cambio en su estado de ánimo. Ya no sabía qué más decirle y empezaba a sentirse rabioso por tanta impotencia. Sigyn ya se había dirigido a la salida de la cámara, esta vez para marcharse definitivamente, cuando se detuvo de nuevo al oírle hablar:

–Tú no vas a matarte –le dijo desafiante. Su rostro aún estaba húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas antes, pero sus ojos ya no. Éstos ya no parecían tristes ni expresaban la derrota de antes: ahora mostraban una resolución inquebrantable. Sigyn se volvió de nuevo hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Tan seguro estás? ¿Crees que no tendré valor para hacerlo?

–Al contrario, creo que tienes mucho valor. Y por eso mismo no lo harás. El suicidio es de cobardes y tú no lo eres; lo demostraste antes con ese Norn. Eres una superviviente, como yo. Por eso tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y volveremos a estar juntos –su tono ya no era suplicante, sino determinado, firme, casi amenazador–. Pienso buscarte, Sigyn, cuando salga de aquí.

Fatigada, y algo asustada por la intensidad que percibía en sus ojos y en sus palabras –cuando en realidad debería estar terriblemente debilitado por su penosa experiencia con el _Eitr_–, ella retrocedió un paso.

–No Loki, ya te lo dije. Esto es el fin. De lo nuestro, al menos.

–Y yo ya te dije que sólo es el comienzo –fijó sus ojos centelleantes en ella–. Sabes que cuando me propongo algo, siempre acabo saliéndome con la mía. Ahora que he descubierto lo que significas para mí, jamás renunciaré a ti. Te encontraré y te haré volver, por mucho que te escondas. Y ocuparás el lugar que te mereces, el que siempre debiste ocupar: el de mi amada esposa, y algún día… mi reina.

Sigyn sintió un escalofrío. Una parte de su corazón, débil aún ante sus sentimientos por él, estaba llena de júbilo ante la determinación que mostraba de no darse por vencido con ella; pero su parte más racional estaba aterrada. Aquel Loki era de nuevo el ávido de victoria... sólo que esta vez la victoria no era sobre Thor, Odín u otro de sus enemigos, sino sobre ella.

Se esforzó por disimular su aprensión. Siempre había detestado demostrarle que estaba asustada.

–Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, esas palabras suenan en tu boca como la más cruel de las burlas –replicó mordazmente, y se apresuró a marcharse antes de que él pudiera acabar de intimidarla... o convencerla.

–¡Pues no lo son! –oyó de todos modos a sus espaldas, y Sigyn apresuró el paso todo lo que le permitían sus agotadas fuerzas para alejarse de él lo más posible.

Loki se quedó totalmente solo en aquella caverna que había sido escenario de su derrota y los momentos más duros de su vida. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la roca, respirando profundamente.

–No lo son… –repitió, como para sí mismo– El dios del engaño nunca ha hablado más en serio. He perdido a mis hijos, pero no te perderé a ti. Pienso salvar lo nuestro. Haré que vuelvas, Sigyn…

"…haré que vuelvas… y haré que te alegres de hacerlo", completó en silencio. "Sé que puedo hacerte feliz. No me dejes ahora que quiero intentarlo".

Pero, ¿podía culparla por ello, después de todo lo que él le había hecho? Abatido, Loki apretó fuertemente los párpados, conteniendo el aliento para intentar dominar la intensa mezcla de emociones que ascendía por su garganta, amenazando con estallar de nuevo en lágrimas.

–Por favor, Sigyn… –murmuró con voz casi inaudible, incluso en el silencio de la cueva. De todas formas ella ya estaba lejos y no podría escucharlo– Perdóname.

En aquel momento, ella ignoraba que había conseguido lo que nunca nadie había logrado antes: el arrepentimiento sincero de alguien que jamás en su vida se había arrepentido de nada. Sigyn salió de la cueva torpemente, a trompicones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo: los brazos sobre todo, pero también la espalda, las rodillas y la cabeza, se sentía muy débil. Pero, y más que ninguna otra cosa, más que sus sobrecargados brazos, le dolía el corazón. Le dolía incluso físicamente, de forma que le pareció que iba a caer fulminada allí mismo. Deseó que ocurriera, pero no sucedió.

Ya en la salida, el sol apareció con todo su esplendor, deslumbrándola e hiriendo sus ojos no acostumbrados a la luz después de haber llevado encerrada en aquella cueva oscura lo que le parecía una eternidad. Casi creía que había olvidado lo que sería ver un nuevo día otra vez. Sigyn se apoyó contra la roca, respirando hondamente para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, ya que no tenía otra manera de reponer energías. No sabía si iba a tener fuerzas para regresar, ni si encontraría el camino, ni si conseguiría hacerlo antes de que su cuerpo o su mente dijeran "basta".

Tampoco quería pensar en lo que había dejado atrás, o más bien en _quiénes_ había dejado atrás. Si lo hacía, lo único que quería era caer de rodillas donde se encontraba y dejarse morir allí mismo. Eso era algo que no se podía permitir, todavía no. Tendría que seguir siendo fuerte un poco más. La vida de Loki aún dependía de ello.

Inspirando por última vez, empezó a andar. Emprendía el camino de vuelta a casa.

–Adiós, mi amor… –repitió en un susurro, aunque sin mirar atrás–. Adiós para siempre.

Aunque ninguno de los dos pudo oír las últimas palabras del otro, éstas quedaron como un eco flotando en aquel lugar, marcando el final de su matrimonio, de su historia, de su amor.

La de él, "perdóname"; la de ella, "adiós".

* * *

><p><strong>La idea de Sigyn decidiendo morir una vez acabada su ayuda a Loki, por más que me gustaría adjudicármela, no es mía. La saqué de un cómic de deviantart (buscadlo como <strong>**_Recall Ragnarok,_****las imágenes del prólogo son preciosas, dramáticas y tienen mucha fuerza). La vi hace mucho tiempo y me pareció tan bonito y dramático que creo que ha sido ese cómic lo que empezó a darme la idea para hacer el fic.**

**Por supuesto, las motivaciones en ambas versiones son distintas. En el cómic, ella prefería morir a ver a su marido desencadenar el Ragnarök. En mi historia ya había dejado claro lo mucho que dependía de sus hijos para querer seguir viviendo, así que si tiene ese impulso de morir es para reunirse con ellos, no tiene nada que ver con Loki. De hecho, sigue con la idea a pesar de que Loki se haya dado cuenta de que la quiere y se lo haya dicho (un poco tarde). Aunque no queda igual que en el cómic, como veréis en los últimos capítulos. **


	35. Chapter 35

–35–

Cuando, tantos años atrás, el príncipe Loki había sido arrojado de nuevo a Asgard desde el abismo y había llegado medio muerto a la ciudad, no tenía mucho peor aspecto que la mujer que se aproximaba renqueando a sus puertas en aquel momento. Parecía una anciana enferma: descalza, con el cabello sucio y revuelto y vestida con mugrienta ropa de dormir hecha jirones, chamuscada y manchada de sangre seca. Por eso, los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de la ciudad no quisieron dejarla entrar.

–Eh tú, vuélvete por donde has venido –exclamó uno de ellos, apuntando con una lanza a su cuello–. Aquí no se permiten mendigos.

–Espera un momento –lo detuvo el otro, observando con detenimiento el rostro macilento de la mujer y sus ojos que parecían mirar sin ver–. Su cara me suena… –abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión al reconocerla–: ¡Por Odín, es la Princesa!

Ambos soldados se precipitaron hacia Sigyn y llegaron a tiempo para sostenerla, porque se había desplomado sin fuerzas.

–Agua… –masculló, con la garganta rasposa. Uno de ellos, horrorizado al ver el lastimoso estado de alguien de la Familia Real, se apresuró a traérsela. Ella bebió ansiosamente, como si llevara años sedienta.

–¿Qué os ha pasado, mi señora? –preguntó el guardia.

–Creo que lo mejor será avisar al Padre de Todos –dijo su compañero, y ella dejó el agua, casi atragantándose, para hablar:

–No –susurró–. ¡Os lo prohíbo! –exclamó con más energía– Si decís a alguien la menor palabra sobre que estoy aquí, os haré ejecutar. ¡Os lo juro!

Los dos soldados se miraron entre sí, desconcertados ante aquella actitud autoritaria tan desacostumbrada en la usualmente amable Princesa; pero tal vez por eso mismo, obedecieron sin rechistar y la permitieron pasar. Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo, y reanimada tras el agua ingerida, Sigyn enfiló el paso, cojeando pero esforzándose por no ser vista, hacia el laboratorio de su marido.

Normalmente éste no estaba protegido por guardias, a Loki nunca le había gustado que soldados de su padre estuvieran todo el tiempo tan cerca de donde trabajaba y donde preparaba _sus asuntos_. En cambio, solía estar herméticamente cerrado con llave, y Sigyn iba pensando en cómo demonios iba a conseguir entrar. Sin embargo, cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haberse preocupado por el tema, porque la cerradura había sido forzada y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Creyéndose afortunada, penetró en la estancia. Estaba totalmente revuelta: todos los pergaminos, plumas y libros antiquísimos habían sido desparramados por el suelo, y se habían llevado muchas cosas. A Sigyn no le hizo falta mucha imaginación para suponer lo que debía haber pasado: los hombres de Odín habían invadido el estudio buscando a Loki, ya sospechoso de la muerte de Balder, y habían encontrado todo aquel material prohibido que su esposo había guardado siempre tan celosamente, requisándolo.

Pero, si se habían llevado todo lo que no debía estar allí… con el corazón en un puño, se giró hacia el rincón donde había visto por última vez las _Llamas de la Omnipresencia_, aquel espejo que Loki le había dicho que era la única opción de contactar con sus hijos gigantes de hielo y, por tanto, la única vía segura de salvarle que no implicara el riesgo de que acabaran arrestándolo. El rincón estaba vacío, por supuesto. También se habían llevado el espejo.

Un llanto exhausto, débil, surgió de la garganta de Sigyn, y se sostuvo contra la mesa, tan agotada que tenía deseos de dejarse caer en el suelo. ¿Por qué seguían atravesándosele dificultades? ¿Por qué no la dejaban acabar con su misión de una vez y descansar por fin? ¿Cómo iba ella a avisar a los hijos de Loki entonces? Casi no podía pensar, se sentía tan cansada…

Reprimiendo de nuevo sus lloros inútiles e inspirando hondamente, se obligó a sí misma a calmarse e intentó pensar. Rendirse no era una opción. Loki esperaba la ayuda, confiaba en ella.

No, el maldito espejo ya no estaba donde había dicho él, era un arma mística y por tanto un objeto prohibido, así que lo habían incautado como a tantas otras cosas, pero en alguna parte debía estar. ¿Dónde? Buceando en sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que lo sabía: ella misma se lo había dicho a su marido tiempo atrás, en la última discusión que habían tenido en aquel laboratorio. Los hombres del rey debían haberlo devuelto a su lugar de origen, el mismo sitio de donde, en el pasado, Loki supuestamente lo había robado. La Cámara de Odín.

Aunque estaba un poco mareada, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Echando un rápido vistazo por el desbarajuste que ahora era el laboratorio –¡qué disgusto se habría llevado Loki al ver su querido y pulcro estudio profanado así!–, lo recorrió rápidamente haciendo acopio de algunas cosas que podría necesitar.

El palacio de Odín era grande, y aunque normalmente estaba lleno de soldados, esta vez se encontraba extrañamente desierto, sólo quedaban unos pocos guardias custodiando las dependencias más importantes. Lo cual era una suerte para ella, porque podría llegar hasta la Cámara protegida sin que la detuvieran. Entrar era otra cuestión, porque el recinto más importante de palacio jamás quedaba sin vigilancia, especialmente desde la incursión de los gigantes de hielo facilitada por el propio Loki años atrás. La mujer avanzó hacia la puerta, apenas desviando la mirada hacia el conducto de ventilación por la cual había oído, tantos años atrás, aquella conversación que no debía. Recuerdos lejanos, memorias borrosas que Sigyn se esforzó por olvidar. Esto era el presente.

Sólo había una única puerta por la que se podía acceder, de modo que Sigyn se dirigió directamente a ella, no tenía elección. Y los guardias, por supuesto, cruzaron sus lanzas frente a ella impidiéndole el paso:

–Nadie puede entrar aquí –dijo uno de ellos–, salvo los miembros de la Familia Real de su majestad Odín.

–_Yo_ soy miembro de la Familia Real –declaró ella altivamente–. Soy Sigyn, esposa del Príncipe Loki hijo de Odín, y por tanto Princesa consorte de Asgard. Apartaos.

Los dos soldados, aturdidos, hicieron gesto de retirar sus lanzas, pero el primero volvió a interponerla en su camino.

–Lo lamento mucho, Princesa –le dijo–, pero me veo en la obligación de informaros de que el Padre de Todos ha emitido una orden de busca y captura contra vuestro esposo por su aparente implicación en la muerte del noble Balder, su sobrino. Por ello, sus privilegios quedan de nuevo revocados hasta que se esclarezca el asunto, y los vuestros también.

Sigyn sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro por la indignación.

–¿Cómo os atrevéis?

–Y no sólo eso –dijo el otro–, también dio instrucciones de interrogaros a vos, si se os localizaba –Un poco vacilante, sin acabar de decidirse a faltarle el respeto, trató de sujetarla del brazo, pero Sigyn sacó otra de las dagas que se había llevado del estudio de Loki y amenazó al guardia con ella, haciéndole detenerse.

–Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

–Princesa, no lo pongáis más difícil –le aconsejó amablemente el primero, intentando quitarle el arma, pero no contaba con la agresividad de Sigyn, acentuada por el cansancio y su miedo a quedarse sin energía antes de completar la tarea que había venido a hacer. Ésta blandió la daga, sin demasiada fuerza pero sí con agilidad, e hirió ligeramente al soldado en la mano.

–¡Maldita sea! –chilló éste, agarrándose la mano herida para cortar la hemorragia. Su compañero, viendo que Sigyn iba en serio, avanzó hacia ella, dispuesto a quitarle el cuchillo y tomando más precauciones que el otro.

–Princesa, soltad eso, por favor. No empeoréis vuestra situación.

–Por última vez, dejadme pasar –advirtió ella, y en su tono autoritario ella misma se sorprendía de oír un timbre cada vez más parecido a su marido. Ahora entendía que a cierta gente no se le podía hablar de otra manera. No escuchaban.

Retrocedió un par de pasos. Aún no habían llamado refuerzos, lo que suponía que todavía se creían capaces de controlarla entre ellos solos. Pero esa opinión podía cambiar, y ella no podía permitirlo. Ni dejar tampoco que le quitaran la daga.

Sin dejar de enarbolar el arma contra los dos hombres, con la mano libre rebuscó entre sus ropas. Sus dedos rozaron la botellita con el _Eitr_ que aún cargaba, pero pronto dieron con lo que buscaba. Se llevó la manga de la mano derecha a la cara, tapando su boca y su nariz, y con la izquierda estrelló otro frasquito circular en el suelo, casi entre los dos guardias. Enseguida brotó una llamativa humareda verde grisácea.

–¿Pero qué…? –exclamó uno de ellos, pero fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ambos empezaron a toser enseguida, intoxicados por los vapores nocivos del filtro que Sigyn había escamoteado del laboratorio de Loki. Aquellos frasquitos, cuyo filtro estaba compuesto principalmente de jugo de adormideras con algunos ingredientes que potenciaban su efecto narcótico, llevaban allí años, ya que hacía mucho que el dios del engaño no necesitaba recurrir a pócimas, pero aquél estaba haciendo un inestimable servicio a Sigyn. Al final, lo que iba a salvar a Loki eran los juguetes que había desechado… empezando por ella misma.

Sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos, y ambos guardias cayeron como piedras al suelo, totalmente inconscientes. Al menos, Sigyn esperaba que estuvieran inconscientes y no muertos, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a comprobarlo: ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Penetró en la Cámara de Odín y dejó de preocuparse por los soldados. Sólo eran hombres insignificantes, después de todo; y se habían dejado vencer por ella, una mujer indefensa, pensó con desprecio. Odín no debía estar muy complacido con la valía de los hombres que había puesto a cargo de la vigilancia de la sala con sus mayores tesoros.

Era la primera vez que veía la célebre y enigmática Cámara por dentro. Era oscura, amplia y fría, como si aún se notara allí la presencia del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, pese a que sabía que éste llevaba ya varios años en Jotunheim, su lugar de origen. Las paredes ascendían estrechándose por la parte del techo, dando a la sala una forma triangular. Todo estaba sumergido en una suave penumbra, salvo la lejana pared opuesta a la entrada, la cual estaba enrejada con verjas de hierro forjado en color negro a través de las cuales surgía una cálida iluminación.

Por el corredor central, se podían divisar a uno y otro lado diferentes subcámaras que contenían soportes que mostraban objetos de aspecto maravilloso y totalmente crípticos para Sigyn. Sus nombres permanecían grabados en lenguaje rúnico en las paredes doradas de cada subcámara, que de otra forma estaban adornada con volutas y otras caprichosas formas geométricas.

El _Guantelete del Infinito_, rezaba uno de los expositores, sobre lo que parecía un simple guante de armadura, aunque era de oro y estaba sembrado de gemas. El _Ojo del Hechicero_, ponía en otro que mostraba una extraña escultura en forma de ojo que parecía irradiar luz de su interior. Sigyn los fue leyendo todos: _Orbe de Agamotto, Llama Eterna, Tableta de la Vida y del Tiempo_. Cada uno de aquellos objetos debía tener unos poderes inimaginables para ella. Si sólo pudiera comprenderlos y llevarse aunque fuera uno… si elegía bien, incluso podría llegar a tener el poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Pensó en Narvi y en Váli.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a seguir avanzando. Precisamente había sido la ambición y los deseos de obtener algo imposible por métodos prohibidos lo que había llevado a Loki a su desesperada situación. Tenía que aprender de aquello.

Sintió un vago temor aferrándose a su estómago a medida que caminaba hasta el fondo, buscando las _Llamas de la Omnipresencia_. Por lo que ella sabía, el Destructor, aquel mecanismo humanoide tan terriblemente poderoso, debía encontrarse allí detrás de las rejas, atento a cualquier señal de Odín o algún signo de traición para surgir de su escondite y aniquilar a quien fuera el intruso. Pero Odín no estaba por allí, y Sigyn esperaba que aquel ser, o cosa, no tuviera la inteligencia suficiente como para percibir que ella era una intrusa. Ella era miembro de la Familia Real y después de todo, no se iba a llevar nada. Sólo tomar prestado uno de ellos durante un rato muy pequeño.

Poco antes de llegar al final, se detuvo. Las _Llamas_ estaba allí. Y ya no tenía el aspecto de espejo sucio y abandonado que Loki le había dado deliberadamente para que pasara desapercibido en su estudio. Ahora la luna de cristal estaba pulcramente limpia y pulida y el marco imitando el fuego era más rojo que nunca. Casi parecía que ardiera de verdad.

Sigyn se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en el espejo. Fenrir y Jormungand, recordó los nombres de los hijos ilegítimos de su marido. Tocó el cristal y entonces se dio cuenta… se dio cuenta de que no sabía utilizarlo.

Otra vez estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Inmersos en la tremenda vorágine física y emocional que había supuesto la prisión y tortura de Loki y los esfuerzos de ella por salvarlo, tanto uno como otra se habían olvidado de aquel pequeño pero trascendental detalle. Lo que podría parecer básico para él y por eso no había caído en comentárselo, ahora se volvía un obstáculo insalvable para los dos.

Suspirando, conteniendo los sollozos, se dejó caer sobre el espejo, apoyándose sobre las manos contra el marco rojo y la frente contra la fría y pulida luna. "Lo siento, Loki". Debió haber estado más interesada en aprender aquello que tanto se había empeñado en rechazar.

Apretó los párpados. Tenía que esforzarse. Tenía que intentarlo.

Recordó lo que oyó comentar a Loki cuando estaba enseñando a Narvi –su pobre Narvi–: todo estaba hecho de energía que se podía mover con el poder de la mente. Y aunque ella no tenía los poderes mentales de Loki, sabía que podía impulsar algo de esa energía con su propia voluntad, si realmente lo intentaba. Personas que habían nacido sin esos poderes también eran capaces de hacerlo. Y ella tenía el espejo para canalizar aquella energía y realizar una última llamada desesperada. Por favor, tenía que funcionar.

Inspirando, sin moverse de su postura pegada al espejo, se concentró todo lo que pudo. Tal y como su hijo debió haber hecho tiempo atrás, se esforzó por abstraerse de la realidad que la rodeaba, una realidad plagada de objetos, y trató de profundizar en su nivel de visión, vislumbrando las fuerzas místicas y más insondables que vibraban en el aire, e intentó _ordenar_, tal y como había dicho Loki, a esas fuerzas a que la obedecieran y llevaran su mensaje al espejo, haciéndolo activarse.

Estaba muy débil. Ella misma se sentía sin fuerzas y el gasto energético y mental que le suponía aquel nivel de concentración la tenía al borde del desmayo, como había ocurrido con Narvi, pero se obligó a resistir. La aguamarina que había vuelto a colocarse al cuello se separó de su piel y rozó la superficie plateada, y entonces algo ocurrió. La luna del espejo comenzó a calentarse más de lo normal por su contacto, y sorprendida, ella se separó y observó una transformación fascinante.

La luna pareció disolverse literalmente en lo que se veía como un fuego líquido y transparente. El marco también cambió, y lo que antes era madera tallada en forma de lenguas de fuego, ahora parecían ser auténticas llamas rojas, naranjas y verdosas, como alimentadas con ramas del Yggdrasil, el fresno original que había dado nombre a la estructura de los nueve reinos. Al acercar su mano, Sigyn pudo percibir el calor intenso que desprendían. Ya no había duda de por qué se le llamaba "Llamas" a aquel espejo.

Con el corazón golpeándole violentamente en el pecho, trató de transmitir con su mente al espejo –¡qué absurdo sonaba todo aquello! Pero era real– lo que necesitaba de él. Jotunheim. Era un reino grande, ¿cómo podía encontrar a las personas que buscaba? Fenrir y Jormungand, hijos de Loki, hijo de Laufey. No los conocía, ni siquiera sabía el aspecto que tenían… pero sí conocía, y muy bien, a su padre. Algo de su esencia, por poco que fuera, debía haber también en sus hijos. Intentó concentrarse y pensar en Loki, en captar algo similar a su energía en aquel reino de hielo y roca. Debían estar allí, en alguna parte.

Poco a poco, el líquido en movimiento en el que se había convertido la luna del espejo comenzó a estabilizarse y a llenarse de color, formando una imagen. Un páramo eternamente gris, y aún más allá… una montaña sacudida por el viento, con una oquedad más visible que las demás. Después la imagen cambió, mostrando una caverna, pero no como aquélla en la que su marido y ella habían estado encarcelados, sino una amueblada, como un hogar acogedor.

Reclinado sobre un diván de suave piel de oso había alguien leyendo, un chico joven. Un gigante de hielo, al parecer adolescente. Sigyn se sintió impresionada al ver su aspecto, tan diferente a los gigantes de hielo de los libros que había leído. Su piel era de un gris azulado pálido, y lucía algo similar a tatuajes en su cara y en los brazos que el chaleco sin mangas dejaba al descubierto. Y, al contrario de lo que siempre había creído en su raza, tenía cabello, de color verde muy claro que llevaba amarrado en una larga trenza.

Sigyn se arriesgó y tocó la brumosa materia que encuadraba el marco, aun sin saber si se iba a quemar. No lo hizo, pero de inmediato se sintió arrastrada por una irresistible fuerza mística que pareció impulsarla desde Asgard, donde se encontraba, hasta aquel recóndito lugar de Jotunheim. Pero no físicamente, sólo su mente. Era una sensación muy extraña.

El muchacho no tardó en percibir una presencia astral en su morada y de inmediato bajó el libro y se levantó, encarándose con ella.

–¿Padre? –se detuvo cuando los rasgos de Sigyn en su forma astral se hicieron más definidos– No… vos no sois mi padre.

–¿Eres Fenrir? –preguntó ella ansiosamente.

–Soy Jormungand. Mi hermano está fuera, cazando –hizo una pausa, y agregó algo despectivo–: Como siempre.

Sigyn lo observó. Ahora que podía verlo más de cerca, incluso en su forma de gigante de hielo tenía un aire a Loki, tal vez en sus rasgos, o en su porte calmado y sagaz. Y la verdad… no era nada desagradable, incluso en cierta forma era atractivo. Deseó haber conocido esa forma de Loki. "Pero ya no lo volverás a ver", recordó, y el pensamiento le hizo daño.

–Yo soy…

–Sé quién sois. Sois la esposa asgardiana de mi padre, la dama… ¿Sigrid? –aventuró, y ella lo corrigió suavemente.

–Sigyn.

–Oh sí, disculpad. Sigyn era mi segunda opción –hizo una cortés reverencia–. Así que las "_Llamas de la Omnipresencia_", ¿eh? No sabía que mi padre os hubiese enseñado a utilizar sus… juguetes.

–Y no lo ha hecho –dijo ella, y miró aprensivamente alrededor de Jormungand.

–No os preocupéis –la tranquilizó él, imaginando sus temores–. Mi madre no está. Se ha trasladado al palacio de Byleist. Es mucho más cómodo que esto –agregó irónico.

–Eso no me preocupa…–repuso ella, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, apareció otro joven gigante de hielo, algo más grande que el primero y de la piel de un color azul más oscuro. Su aspecto también recordaba mucho a Loki.

–Hermano, ¿qué ocurre? He percibido una presencia en casa, y… –se detuvo, sorprendido, al ver la imagen astral de Sigyn– ¿De qué va esto? ¿Quién es?

Jormungand sonrió ufanamente.

–No te inquietes, Fenrir. Te presento a, cómo lo puedo decir… nuestra _madrastra._

Fenrir la contempló con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

–¿Así que vos sois la famosa Sigyn? No sois en absoluto como os imaginaba –observó su penoso aspecto, su rostro demacrado, su ropa raída y manchada y la suciedad que cubría su piel y cabello–. Incluso Hela ha tenido mejores días que vos. Y pensar que madre os considera su rival…

–Hermano, sé educado –lo reconvino el mediano de los Lokison–, sigue siendo de la familia –Se dirigió a Sigyn–: Disculpadle, mi señora. Fenrir no sabe lo que es el tacto.

–No importa –ella le quitó importancia con un gesto, aunque era vagamente consciente de su pésima apariencia–, esto no es una visita de cortesía. He contactado con vosotros por vuestro padre. Os necesita, y cuanto antes. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

En el rostro de ambos hermanos apareció rápidamente la preocupación por su padre.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó enseguida Fenrir.

–Está _vivo_… por ahora. Al menos, lo dejé así. Pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento, a menos que lo encontréis pronto.

–¿Dónde está? –quiso saber Jormungand.

Sigyn reflexionó, fatigada. No estaba muy segura de si podría ayudar a localizar el lugar donde había ocurrido toda aquella pesadilla. Sus sentidos estaban debilitados, y su mente aún estaba trastornada por todo lo sucedido.

–Era una cueva… en el reino Norn. Loki dijo que la roca era especial, que absorbía la magia o algo así. No sé qué más deciros.

Por fortuna, aquello pareció ser suficiente. Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada confidente.

–Las minas Norn –concluyó Jormungand–. Aunque no sé exactamente dónde están.

–Yo sí –dijo Fenrir–. Alguna vez he cazado por las inmediaciones.

Jormungand entrecerró los ojos.

–Así que has viajado hasta Asgard, pese a que padre nos lo prohibiera, ¿eh?

–No llegué a entrar en Asgard –se defendió su hermano–, me quedé en las fronteras. Padre no dijo nada del reino Norn. Y además, eso le va a salvar el pellejo.

–¿Podríais discutir en otro momento? –los interrumpió Sigyn– Loki os necesita. Debéis ir cuanto antes… y llevad alguna herramienta fuerte, para quebrar el metal.

Fenrir sonrió con suficiencia.

–Mis mandíbulas son suficientes para quebrar cualquier metal, incluso el más resistente.

–Vosotros llevadla por si acaso. Y algún ungüento curativo que tengáis por allí, lo que uséis para las quemaduras –suspiró–. Ojalá pudiera mandaros manzanas de Idunn.

–No será necesario, padre es fuerte –repuso Jormungand–. Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

–Karnilla lo ha traicionado.

–Así que fue ella la que mandó esos hombres a por nosotros –dedujo Fenrir–. Nos costó más de lo que pensábamos deshacernos de ellos.

–Sabía que no debíamos fiarnos de ella –agregó su hermano–. ¿Pero cómo ha podido capturar a padre? Si con nosotros no pudo, cómo íbamos a imaginar que con él habría tenido éxito. Es verdad que desde hace un tiempo no he podido percibir su energía ni su magia, pero pensé que era porque él la estaba escondiendo voluntariamente. No es la primera vez que lo hace.

–Vuestra madre también lo ha traicionado, por cierto –añadió Sigyn sin poder evitar cierto rencor, y los dos hermanos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada algo culpable.

–Creo que en eso nosotros hemos sido un poco responsables… –dijo el menor de los jóvenes, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Da igual, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Id hasta allí, liberadlo y escondedlo hasta que se recupere. Y decidle que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Asgard: Odín ha emitido una orden de busca y captura contra él.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió el mayor de los jóvenes– ¿Por qué?

–Por la muerte de Balder.

–¿Balder? El hombre que quería Karnilla… –comentó hacia su hermano, y Jormungand asintió–. Así estaba ella de frenética detrás de nosotros. ¿Por qué lo habrá matado?

–Eso me gustaría saber a mí, pero tendréis que preguntárselo a él. Y ahora marchaos, no hay tiempo que perder.

–Así lo haremos –prometió Fenrir.

–Y decidle también que… que yo… –Sigyn vaciló, sin saber cómo seguir. Aquélla sería la última noticia que Loki tendría de ella.

–¿Que vos, qué? –la apremió el muchacho.

–Nada –masculló ella–. Cuidad de él, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo al final con voz quebrada, y se obligó a apartarse del espejo. Al instante su imagen astral desapareció de la caverna de Angerboda y los jóvenes dejaron de verla.


	36. Chapter 36

–36–

Respirando con pesadez, del todo exhausta tanto física como mentalmente, Sigyn se dejó caer contra una de las paredes de la subcámara. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero estaba demasiado cansada incluso para eso. Con un último esfuerzo, se incorporó de nuevo y salió de la Cámara, esta vez sin prestar atención a los maravillosos tesoros que encerraba. Ya no debían importarle. Había cumplido con su misión y lo demás ya daba igual.

Al cruzar el umbral, vio que los guardias a los que había noqueado seguían inconscientes. Preocupada, esta vez sí que se agachó y le tomó el pulso a uno de ellos para cerciorarse de que sólo estaban desmayados. No quería matar a nadie… al menos, a nadie más.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que, muy en el fondo, el haberse deshecho de aquellos dos hombres grandes y más fuertes que ella gracias a un ingenio "mágico" la había hecho sentirse libre, dueña de su destino. Ojalá hubiera contado con recursos así cuando los dos sicarios de Karnilla la secuestraron. Igualmente, la experiencia de contactar con alguien que se encontraba a años luz de distancia habría sido emocionante en otras circunstancias. Al final, iba a resultar que las ciencias que cultivaba su marido y que a ella le habían dado tanto miedo ahora hasta le empezaban a gustar y todo. Ojalá le hubiera pedido que le diera clases a ella en vez de a Narvi. Narvi… y Váli. De nuevo quiso echarse a llorar, como cada vez que los recordaba, pero se sentía tan cansada y en tensión que no le salía.

Atravesó de nuevo los pasillos, y la inercia la llevó hasta su habitación, su antigua habitación de su antiguo mundo. Todo estaba extrañamente vacío y ahora sabía por qué: todos los soldados estaban fuera, buscando a Loki. De todos modos no lo iban a encontrar, y eso le daba a ella cierto respiro. Le permitió llegar hasta sus aposentos sin que la interrumpieran, pero no debía hacerse ilusiones: eso no duraría demasiado tiempo.

Ya en la seguridad de su habitación, se sentó en la cama con un largo suspiro. Se sentía más cansada de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida, sólo quería tumbarse y dormir para siempre –_y eso era lo que haría_–. En ese momento entró una persona y Sigyn se sobresaltó antes de darse cuenta que era Brinda. La doncella se asustó aún más que ella al verla allí.

–¡Mi señora, estáis aquí! –respingó. Parecía horrorizada por el terrible aspecto de Sigyn, cubierta de sangre y suciedad– Por el Valhalla, ¿qué os ha ocurrido? Parecéis salida del reino de los muertos –añadió temerosa–. ¿Os han atacado? –una idea terrible la asaltó–: No habrá sido vuestro esposo, ¿verdad?

–No. Y cierra la puerta. –suplicó Sigyn, agotada–. Y te ruego que no difundas que estoy aquí. Nadie debe enterarse.

Pero aunque Brinda obedeciera y guardara silencio lealmente, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Cuando los guardias de la Cámara despertaran, seguramente avisarían a todo el mundo de su presencia, y como había dicho uno de ellos a ella también la buscaban, seguramente por complicidad. La detendrían y la llevarían ante el Padre de Todos, y ella también respondería como criminal: como la criminal que era. Había salvado una vida que no debería seguir existiendo, la vida de alguien que seguramente sería el azote, no sólo de Asgard, sino de los nueve reinos del Yggdrasil. Y aun siendo consciente de ello, no se arrepentía.

Se miró a sí misma. Aunque más de una persona le había advertido sobre su lamentable aspecto, ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de toda la suciedad, barro, sangre y lágrimas que tenía encima. Tras cumplir el único objetivo que la había traído de vuelta a la ciudad, se acordaba de aquello y empezaba a picarle y a incomodarle. Si al final la arrestaban y la llevaban ante Odín, no sería con esa facha.

–¿Podrías prepararme un baño?

Brinda hizo una ligera genuflexión, contenta por poder serle útil.

–Cómo no, mi señora.

Unos minutos después, con el cuerpo y el cabello ya limpios de toda la mugre que los cubría, y sumergida abrazándose a sí misma en la bañera con agua humeante, Sigyn por fin sintió que se relajaba y que la tensión que la había mantenido firme desde que había llegado a la ciudad de Asgard se disipaba, sólo para dar paso de nuevo al dolor, el puro y simple dolor. Por fin acudieron los sollozos, que convulsionaron violentamente sus hombros.

Lo había perdido todo. Había perdido a sus tres amores, las tres personas en el mundo que más le importaban, que era tanto como perder su vida entera. Sus hijos, sus adorados niños, aquéllos por los que habría dado la vida no una sino mil veces, habían muerto sin que ella hubiera podido hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo. Ya nunca los iba a volver a ver, al menos mientras viviera. Casi no podía creérselo, pero era cierto. Una pesadilla cierta, de la que ya jamás despertaría.

Y Loki… quería creer que había sido otra pesadilla, otro delirio enfermo lo que la había hecho verlo allí delante de ella, declarándole ardientes palabras de amor. ¡Qué momento había escogido para ello! ¿Por qué no lo había hecho durante los años en los que ella había estado constantemente esperándole, sufriendo por culpa de su abandono; o cuando la tuvo llorando delante de él, rogándole que la quisiera? Sigyn no sabía si aquella inoportunidad era otra forma más de torturarla, o torturarse a sí mismo.

A menos que estuviera mintiendo, lo cual era otra posibilidad. Pero al mirar a sus ojos mientras lo decía… no, ella nunca había visto aquella angustia, aquel ansia desesperada por ser creído. Él nunca le había suplicado antes. Decía la verdad: sí la amaba, ahora que era demasiado tarde. Ojalá, pensó ella, hubiera estado mintiendo. Saber que la quería sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles para ella.

Porque eso no la hacía cambiar de opinión. Seguía teniendo el propósito de morir, ahora que había perdido a sus hijos, prácticamente la única cosa en el mundo que le daba ganas de seguir viviendo. Ahora estaba preparada para acabar con todo. Estirando el brazo –aún sentía los bíceps como de goma, tras el sobreesfuerzo que les había exigido durante el prolongado cautiverio de su marido–, se giró sobre un borde de la bañera y tomó el vial con el veneno que había guardado, del cual no había querido separarse. Detestaba la idea de abrasarse la garganta con el líquido del que había acabado harta en aquella cueva, pero sería rápido, y le evitaría la deshonra de ser condenada por el Padre de Todos por su complicidad con Loki.

Pensó en Nanna. Tal vez la muerte que había elegido ella sería algo más suave y menos dolorosa. La daga que se había llevado del estudio de Loki le iría bien. Un par de cortes en las muñecas, y a sumergirse en el dulce y cálido olvido del agua.

Fue el acordarse de Frigga lo que la detuvo de hacerlo. Realmente la pobre mujer ya había soportado demasiado. Había enterrado a su más querido sobrino y a la mujer de éste y había perdido a su hijo menor también, aunque éste no estuviese muerto. Por experiencia, Sigyn sabía que no había ninguna otra cosa que doliera tanto como perder a un hijo. Por no hablar de cuando se enterara de que los dos nietos a los que adoraba habían sido salvajemente asesinados. Sigyn no quería contribuir al sufrimiento de la bondadosa reina, obligándola a tener que ver su cadáver flotando en agua ensangrentada como ocurrió con Nanna. Si tenía que morir, no sería en palacio. Que todo el mundo creyera que se había fugado con Loki y al menos Frigga no se sentiría tan abrumada por toda aquella desgracia.

Salió del baño y se vistió. Ropas de luto color índigo, como las que llevaba ahora todo el mundo por Balder, pero que en el caso de Sigyn sólo eran la manifestación externa de su alma. El verdadero luto lo llevaba en el corazón, y jamás se lo quitaría.

Cuando estaba acabando de arreglarse, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y un hombre rubio y musculoso penetró en la estancia sin pedir permiso. Sigyn se giró para encarar a su cuñado con una mirada altiva. De modo que los guardias lo habían avisado a él primero, ya que debía estar a cargo de la búsqueda de su hermano.

Loki estaba en lo cierto: todo habría sido mucho mejor para ellos si Thor nunca hubiera existido. Como hijo único, Loki habría satisfecho las expectativas del Padre de Todos y habría heredado el trono. Habría sido feliz, sin necesidad de envidiar ni de demostrar nada a nadie, y seguramente habría gobernado bien. Probablemente no se habría casado con ella, pero eso no tenía importancia. Ella habría podido vivir la vida de soltera que siempre había deseado, o tal vez incluso habría podido tener otro marido, aunque ahora estaba segura de que jamás hubiera podido amar a otro hombre como lo amaba a él. Pero habría sido feliz también. Y sus niños, sus dulces pequeños, no habrían nacido para morir en la flor de la vida.

Todo era culpa de Thor. Tal vez no se tratara de una culpa voluntaria, pero el caso era que sólo por el hecho de existir, el dios del trueno había destruido sus vidas. Ojalá estuviera muerto, pensó ella. Por un momento, su mano se deslizó hacia un fondillo de su traje, donde se había guardado la daga de Loki. Su marido tenía razón, Thor era muy confiado, demasiado. Se fiaba demasiado de su fuerza y de su prodigioso martillo, al igual que Balder se había fiado demasiado de su don invulnerable. Si la dejaba acercarse lo suficiente, tal vez podría…

Se detuvo, horrorizada ante el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a pensar igual que Loki? Lo peor era que, aun siendo consciente de ello, seguía encontrándole consistencia lógica a aquella atroz idea de que tanto Loki como ella habrían sido mucho más felices si su cuñado no hubiera existido.

–Thor… –lo saludó con voz gélida.

–Me alegra que hayas vuelto, estaba preocupado.

–No tenías por qué– Sigyn realizó una perfecta imitación de su marido.

–Sigyn, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –como siempre, el dios del trueno prefirió prescindir de formalismos y se acercó para sujetarla por los hombros– ¿Por qué has entrado en la Cámara de Odín? Los guardias lo han examinado todo y dicen que no falta nada, pero aun así… Loki sigue desaparecido, y cuando madre vio que los niños y tú tampoco estabais, se volvió loca de preocupación. Padre pensó que os había secuestrado y obligado a fugaros con él, especialmente desde que vio esto tirado en el suelo de tu habitación –mostró en su mano otra daga de Loki, idéntica a la que Sigyn guardaba entre sus ropas: era aquélla que ella misma había utilizado para intentar, en vano, defenderse de los guerreros Norn que Karnilla había enviado para raptarla. Aún estaba manchada con la sangre de uno de ellos.

–Loki no nos obligó a nada. Él tenía razón… –murmuró Sigyn–. Odín siempre creyó lo peor de él. Nunca le dio la menor oportunidad.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Thor, extrañado.

–Que siempre lo condenasteis, aunque fuera inocente.

–¿Lo es, entonces? Porque en la cena en memoria de Balder parecía todo lo contrario. Tendrías que haber estado allí, Sigyn. Todo lo que dijo… fue espantoso. Realmente se excedió; los dos lo hicimos. Yo no quería golpearle, pero tendrías que haber visto cómo les habló a nuestros padres.

Ella lo escuchaba imperturbable, mientras él continuaba:

–Pero lo peor fue lo de Balder, se puso a alardear de haber maquinado su muerte. Yo… yo creía que estaba fanfarroneando, no es la primera vez que lo hace; pero desde Nidavellir hemos tenido la noticia de que el enano que fabricó la poción de Balder, una de las pocas personas que conocían el secreto del muérdago, ha desaparecido. Y la última vez que lo vieron fue en compañía de un hombre que encaja con la descripción de Loki. Yo ya no sé qué pensar. Por favor, Sigyn; si sabes algo tienes que decírmelo.

Ella no se movió ni lo rechazó, sólo le devolvió la mirada con actitud orgullosa.

–Si lo que pretendes es que hable en contra de mi marido, pierdes el tiempo.

–No, no es eso… ¿Sabes dónde está? ¡Tengo que verle! Ya te han dicho lo de la orden de busca y captura contra él, ¿verdad? A padre le ha costado emitirla, pero al final no ha tenido más remedio. Y madre está destrozada.

Ella bajó la cabeza y la sacudió, con mayor convicción aún que cuando anunció al propio Loki su decisión de morir.

–No os ayudaré a detenerle.

–No quiero detenerle, ¡sólo quiero hablar con él! Si es verdad que ha hecho eso, intentaré convencerle de que se entregue, o buscar una solución juntos, lo que sea… Sólo quiero verle –repitió.

–Le verás, cuando él esté listo –contestó ella severamente y sin mirarle–. No antes.

Thor apenas podía creerlo, ¿dónde estaba su dulce y razonable cuñada? Nunca había visto esa dureza en ella, esa indiferencia. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

–Te lo ruego Sigyn, tienes que decirme dónde está –insistió casi con desesperación–. No por mí, sino por él. Loki necesita ayuda. Está totalmente descontrolado…

Ella levantó el rostro, mostrando por primera vez algo parecido a una emoción desde que hablaba con él:

–¡No Thor, te equivocas! ¡Cometes un error mortal pensando así!

Estupefacto, él no pudo decir nada, sólo escuchar cómo ella añadía:

–Loki sabe muy bien lo que hace, siempre lo ha sabido. No es en absoluto la persona que tú crees que es, ya no es el hermano con el que te criaste. Tal vez lo fuera hace tiempo, pero eso ya acabó. Y te odia a muerte. Ahora sólo tiene un objetivo: destruirte.

Esta vez fue el propio Thor quien bajó la cabeza, y Sigyn pensó que se pondría a llorar. Aquello debía afectarle mucho.

–Creo… –dijo tras unos segundos, con voz quebrada–, creo que una parte de mí siempre lo supo. Sólo que no podía creerlo, ni siquiera cuando él me lo dijo… supongo que me negaba a verlo.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche, en el baile? –dijo ella más suavemente, compadecida al verlo sufrir tanto– Cada uno ve lo que quiere ver. Pero tú tienes que abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de la realidad. Nunca más bajes la guardia con él. Nunca vuelvas a darle la espalda –hizo una pausa, y agregó–: Ni a mí tampoco.

Thor se quedó mirándola sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–¿Qué?

–¡Estoy tratando de ser honrada contigo! Quizás sea la última ocasión en que pueda serlo. Thor, sabes que tienes mi simpatía, y moralmente mi corazón está contigo. Y por tu amabilidad conmigo y con mis hijos durante estos años te he prevenido contra Loki. Pero él es mi marido y eso no cambiará. Le debo mi lealtad. No importa lo despreciables que sean sus actos, ni lo poco de acuerdo que esté con ellos: siempre estaré de su parte, _siempre_. Tenlo muy presente.

Él escuchó el discurso de su cuñada con una sonrisa triste.

–Siempre serás la diosa de la fidelidad, ¿eh?

–No –ella sacudió la cabeza–, sólo soy una mujer que ama. Siempre le amaré, y eso me convierte en tu enemiga. No creo que volvamos a vernos en el futuro, pero si eso ocurre, tal vez no te convenga fiarte de mí. Lo siento.

Él asintió.

–Lo entiendo. ¿Vas a regresar con él?

Sigyn, en vez de contestar directamente, preguntó a su vez:

–¿Vas a dejarme marchar?

–Sí –él suspiró apesadumbrado–. Llámame ingenuo si quieres, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que entre los niños y tú lo hagáis cambiar.

Ella no replicó, pues tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no echarse a llorar allí mismo. Los niños. Ellos ya no podrían hacer nada, y pronto ella tampoco. Pero no quiso contarle nada a Thor. Ya le había dado una terrible noticia, y de nada serviría entristecer más su noble corazón contándole el espantoso final de sus sobrinos. Ya lo averiguaría él más adelante.

–Te proporcionaré un caballo –ofreció él–. Y ordenaré que no te sigan.

–Gracias. Abraza a tu madre de mi parte. Ojalá pudiera despedirme de ella.

El dios rubio la tomó de la mano y se la besó caballerosamente.

–Espero que los chicos y tú estéis bien –dijo, sin sospechar la causa de la palidez de Sigyn cada vez que aludía a sus hijos–. ¿Irás a reunirte con ellos?

–Es posible… –murmuró ella, mientras su miraba se posaba en su tocador, sobre las joyas que había preparado, siglos atrás (o tal le parecía) para su fuga. Ya sabía dónde tenía que ir para morir… o tal vez no.

¿Realmente deseaba morir? Ni siquiera en el pasado, cuando era más joven y débil ante el sufrimiento que le provocaba la indiferencia de Loki y su infidelidad, había tenido el valor para suicidarse. En aquel momento siempre había creído que eran sus hijos los que la ataban a la vida, y ahora que no los tenía, pensaba que prácticamente era su deber unirse a ellos en la muerte. El suicidio era propio de débiles, de cobardes; y eso era lo que ella siempre había opinado de sí misma. Una mujer débil, sometida durante años al dominio y a la tiranía de su marido.

Pero no. Ella era fuerte, había dicho Loki. Era una superviviente. Había estado todos aquellos años sobrellevando la infelicidad que indefectiblemente implicaba estar casada con un hombre como él, y había aprendido a sobrevivir. Había pasado de ser una inocente sirvienta a una dama, o algo aún mejor: una mujer capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Había estado durante muchas terribles horas soportando todo aquel cansancio, sufrimientos y, finalmente, el padecimiento moral de descubrir que Loki la amaba sabiendo que nunca más podría regresar con él. Había sido capaz de matar para defenderse a ella misma y a su marido. Y había podido recurrir a un artefacto místico, empleando unas fuerzas mágicas que hasta entonces siempre la habían aterrado.

Nada de eso había podido con ella. Ni siquiera la muerte de sus hijos, lo más espantoso que le hubiera pasado nunca y que pudiera pasarle jamás. Ya no podría ocurrirle nada peor. La única ventaja que tenía el haberlo perdido todo era… que ya no se tenía nada más que perder.

¿De verdad quería quitarse la vida, entonces? Una parte de ella quería, desde luego; ansiaba reunirse con sus adorados niños, los únicos amores auténticos que había tenido en su vida. Pero otra… se resistía. Tenía el presentimiento de que aún le quedaba algo por hacer, de que sí tenía una razón para vivir, aunque en ese momento no pudiera suponer de qué se trataba.

Le fastidiaba lo indecible descubrir que Loki tenía razón y que, a pesar de todo, tal vez no quisiera morir.

Lo que sí era cierto era que nada la ataba ya a aquella vida, a su vida de Asgard. Era una vida con la que _tenía_ que romper. Si no lo hacía, los fantasmas de sus hijos siempre estarían allí persiguiéndola… acechándola en cada rincón de palacio, en cada sitio donde ella les hubiera visto jugar, reírse, _vivir_.

Por no hablar de otro fantasma, mucho más grande y amenazador: Loki. Ahora él y el amor que le había manifestado le resultaban tan espectrales como sus propios niños muertos. No podía olvidar las últimas palabras que le había dirigido en aquella cueva. Cuando él fuera liberado por sus hijos de Jotunheim, era muy probable que fuera a buscarla pese a sus advertencias de que no lo hiciera, el estúpido cabezota; más por quedar él por encima que otra cosa. Ahora que se había convencido de amarla, se tomaría el reto de hacerla volver como una más de sus conquistas que tenía que obtener a cualquier precio. No, ella no se convertiría en un trofeo más para él. Lo amaba y siempre lo amaría, pero lo mejor para ambos era que no volvieran a verse. Por mucho que le doliera.

Antes de ser secuestrada por los hombres de Karnilla, había estado dispuesta a dejar esa vida atrás, con sus hijos; y empezar una nueva en la que ser libre de todo lo que suponía su relación con Loki y la familia de Odín. Y aunque sus amados niños ya no estuvieran y ella se hubiera quedado sola, ¿había cambiado ese propósito en algo? Se asombró al descubrir que no. Aún quería vivir, pero sola y en paz. Pero eso era algo que nunca podría conseguir en Asgard, mientras Loki tuviera la menor oportunidad de encontrarla.

Tenía razones para morir, pero una parte de ella no quería morir. Sobre todo las tenía para dejar todo aquello atrás. ¿Qué haría? El destino decidiría su suerte, hablando por boca de cierto guardián de ojos dorados. Si consentía en ayudarla, ella sería libre, pero si no…

Aun así, tenía que intentarlo. Quizás le quedara una oportunidad. La última.

* * *

><p><strong>En este capítulo veis cómo Sigyn empieza a cambiar paulatinamente, comenzando a oscurecerse su carácter, a asemejarse poco a poco al de Loki. El prolongado cautiverio que han compartido juntos la ha marcado más profundamente aún de lo que parece, y la ha llevado a desarrollar un vínculo psicológico con Loki, aparte del emocional que ya tenía de antes. No sé si identificarlo con un síndrome de Estocolmo ya que no era Loki su secuestrador (no estoy muy puesta en psicología), pero el caso es que empieza a identificarse con las ideas y métodos de su marido.<strong>

**Esto también aparece en los cómics, aunque no tan resaltado. En ciertas escenas del cómic se ve que ella, a pesar de no tener ninguna razón propia para odiar a Thor, empieza a aborrecerlo tanto como Loki y en una lucha entre ellos anima a su marido a golpear a su cuñado. Supongo que en el cómic sólo será por seguir la corriente a Loki; pero con respecto al fanfic, me gusta la idea de que ella empiece a volverse más oscura y a pensar igual que Loki: empiece a gustarle la magia (en el cómic ella también tiene poderes mágicos) y a sentir aversión inconsciente hacia Thor y a culparle de todos sus males, pese a que conscientemente sepa que no tiene la culpa de nada y aún lo aprecie.**


	37. Chapter 37

–37–

Heimdall, el guardián del Puente Bifrost, permanecía plantado ante la puerta del Observatorio de Asgard, dedicado a su perpetua labor de custodiar el acceso a la entrada. Viéndole, cualquiera habría dicho que nunca había dejado su puesto; y los años que había estado de paro forzoso por causa de la destrucción y posterior reconstrucción del Observatorio parecían apenas un breve paréntesis entre una y otra eternidad. El vigilante era como un tótem, una estatua inmóvil en honor al tiempo, que continuaba alerta a lo que ocurría tanto junto a él como a millones de años luz de distancia, desafiante al paso de los siglos.

No mostró la menor reacción cuando vio que un caballo se aproximaba velozmente al Observatorio, avanzando sobre la plataforma luminosa y diáfana que lo comunicaba con la ciudad. Su jinete era una figura menuda, cubierta totalmente con una capa que disimulaba sus rasgos, aunque Heimdall no necesitaba verlos en ese momento para identificar a quién pertenecían. Ya los había visto antes, de hecho la había visto venir desde antes de subir al caballo. Él lo veía todo.

El jinete encapuchado detuvo el caballo y desmontó, dirigiéndose hacia el custodio asgardiano. Sus movimientos aún eran gráciles, pero parecían teñidos por el cansancio, o tal vez la debilidad de quien acaba de salir de una larga enfermedad. Bajo la capa, sus vestiduras eran de un luto riguroso.

–Poderoso Heimdall –le saludó solemnemente la figura, con una voz femenina que denotaba el más absoluto agotamiento–, en esta hora de aflicción vengo a solicitar… no, a _suplicar_ tu ayuda, aunque no la merezca.

El enorme guardián no alteró ni un músculo su expresión impasible.

–Hablad, Princesa –la invitó con su voz profunda, como de siglos.

–Nunca fui una princesa –dijo ella, bajándose la capucha y revelando los rasgos fatigados de Sigyn–, sino la más desgraciada de las mujeres.

Heimdall no pudo poner objeción a eso. Todo el sufrimiento por el que había atravesado había hecho mella en la belleza de Sigyn: en poco tiempo parecía haber envejecido veinte años. Sus ojos aguamarina se veían enrojecidos y rodeados de pequeñas arrugas, su rostro estaba demacrado y sus mejillas hundidas; y en su hermoso cabello caoba habían aparecido algunas canas prematuras.

–Sé que no tienes razones para confiar en mí, teniendo en cuenta mis lazos familiares, pero te ruego que me escuches –continuó ella–. Mis vínculos con Loki están ya rotos para siempre. No debes temer ninguna trampa de mí.

–No tenéis que justificaros, mi señora –repuso el guardián–, sé que sois inocente.

–O culpable de algo que no puedo evitar –suspiró ella–. En todo caso, ya no tengo nada que ver con mi marido. Vengo por mi cuenta, apelando a tu compasión.

–Tenéis mi compasión, y mi pésame –contestó Heimdall, que había contemplado todo lo ocurrido con sus ojos clarividentes. Era una lástima que su juramento de vigilante le obligara a no intervenir jamás en nada de lo que veía, sólo en el caso de que el acceso al Bifrost se viera comprometido–. Perder a un hijo debe ser la mayor desgracia que puede ocurrirle a alguien, cuanto más perder dos.

–Sí… –ella luchó por contener las lágrimas, pero enseguida recuperó el dominio de sí misma–. Sólo hay dos caminos para acabar con mi desventura –expuso–. Tú tienes la llave del primero. Si te niegas, sólo me dejarás el segundo.

–Esa botella que guardáis en vuestro seno –insinuó él.

Sigyn extrajo la botellita de entre sus ropas. El vidrio oscuro refulgió débilmente a la luz que emitía el Observatorio. Era muy pequeña, pero el líquido que contenía era mortal incluso en la menor cantidad, si era ingerido.

–Déjame marchar, te lo suplico. Aquí ya no me queda nada, sólo razones para morir.

–¿Dónde deseáis ir?

–La Tierra –contestó ella–. Allí podré desaparecer entre los mortales. Si Thor pudo aprender a convivir con ellos en armonía, también podré yo. Loki no podrá encontrarme y yo podré empezar una nueva vida, lejos de las penas del pasado.

–¿Y Odín qué opina de vuestros planes?

–El Padre de Todos no sabe nada de esto –Sigyn agachó la cabeza–; nunca me permitiría dejar Asgard. Seguramente pensaría que crearía un peligroso precedente si se supiera, o que Loki redoblaría sus ataques a la Tierra en sus intentos de buscarme.

–De modo que lo que me pedís es ir contra la ley más alta –concluyó Heimdall.

–Lo sé –asintió ella–; no te reprocharía que te negases.

–No, no me lo reprocharíais –replicó él–, sólo cargáis una muerte sobre mi conciencia.

–No, buen Heimdall –aseguró la mujer–; nunca pienses eso. Yo ya estoy muerta, mi corazón lo está. Sólo te pido una oportunidad para que pueda revivir de nuevo. Si no accedes, mi tiempo aquí habrá acabado y lo aceptaré con humildad, al igual que he aceptado otras cosas. Nunca te culparé por ello. Sólo existe un culpable de mi desgracia y ambos sabemos quién es.

El guardián fijó sus impasibles ojos dorados sobre la antigua princesa, ahora humillada y suplicante.

–¿Estáis segura de que seréis feliz en la Tierra?

–No –ella sonrió tristemente–, yo ya no aspiro a la felicidad. Ésa es una gracia a la que renuncié hace mucho tiempo. Ya sólo deseo paz –dirigió su mirada hacia las luces de Asgard–, y aquí ni siquiera podré tener eso. No mientras siga siendo la esposa de Loki.

Heimdall le dio la espalda, girándose hacia el dispositivo del Puente Bifrost.

–Me ponéis en un gran aprieto, Princesa. Realmente no sé qué hacer.

–Cualquiera que sea tu elección, te agradezco que me hayas escuchado y que lo tomes en consideración. Sé que harás lo correcto.

Él no contestó, limitándose a contemplar meditabundo el espacio estrellado más allá de la bóveda dorada. Tras él, Sigyn, en silencio, aguardó pacientemente su decisión. En su puño derecho seguía sosteniendo apretadamente la botellita con el veneno.

Después de un tiempo él habló, y sus palabras la golpearon como un mazazo:

–Lo siento, Princesa. Tenéis mis simpatías, pero tengo que cumplir la ley. No puedo ayudaros a dejar Asgard sin el permiso del Padre de Todos.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que aquellas palabras implicaban. No estaba enfadada con Heimdall, ni siquiera sorprendida; él sólo cumplía con su obligación. Hacía mucho que ya había aprendido a no confiar en sus esperanzas. Éstas siempre se habían visto hundidas: su amor adolescente por Loki, las ilusiones que había puesto en sus hijos… era de esperar que eso tampoco le saliese bien.

Pensó en hablar con Thor, como había sido su plan original, pero… ya no tenía caso. Aquello seguramente era una señal. Parecía que, después de todo, el destino quería que acabara su vida allí.

Se situó en el borde del camino, sobre el abismo que se había tragado a Loki y lo había devuelto a Asgard años atrás, y contempló serenamente la inmensidad azul cuajada de estrellas. Bebería el _Eitr_y después saltaría. Durante unos segundos volaría, tal como había fantaseado tiempo atrás; y luego su cadáver se hundiría en el abismo. Así no le estorbaría a nadie.

Con calma, destapó la botellita. Había dicho que lo aceptaría con resignación y eso haría. Había crecido como una sirvienta, y había amado como una mujer. Tal y como había afirmado ante Heimdall, nunca había sido realmente una princesa. Pero podía morir como una.

–*–*–*–*–*–

–Despierta, padre –la voz de su hijo mayor le llegó a través de la bruma de sus sueños–. Ha llegado el equipo de rescate.

Loki abrió los ojos, aturdido y sin la menor referencia de dónde se encontraba o en qué momento. Desde que Sigyn lo había abandonado, había alternado períodos de lucidez con una duermevela que no bastaba para reponer sus energías; pero estaba tan agotado que apenas podía mantenerse despierto, al igual que tantos años atrás, al regresar del abismo. Casi pudo sentir la dulce mano de Sigyn sobre su frente, como aquella vez al despertar. Pero sabía que era una ilusión vana.

Al aclararse su vista, vio que Fenrir y Jormungand estaban allí, ante él. Sigyn solía decir que le gustaba cumplir sus promesas y en ese caso no había sido la excepción, habiendo hecho honor a la suya de avisarles, pensó. Siempre se había tomado eso de cumplir con su palabra tan en serio como poco se lo tomaba él. Sigyn… pensó. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Y… –el pensamiento lo debilitó–, ¿seguiría viva?

Mientras, sus hijos lo contemplaban con una especie de horror ante su aspecto e incluso algo de compasión. Se sintió vagamente irritado. Incluso tras todo lo que había pasado, su mente seguía reaccionando igual ante aquella sensación humillante.

Fenrir se encontraba inclinado sobre él, examinando las cadenas que aún amarraban su cuerpo. Sus fuertes manos azuladas sostenían unas tenazas, las más grandes que hubiera visto nunca.

–Parece que Karnilla no se anda con tonterías, ¿eh? –intentó bromear el muchacho, pero Loki sólo pudo contestarle con un gruñido ahogado.

–Deja de parlotear y quítame esto de una vez.

–A eso voy, ten algo de paciencia.

¿Paciencia? Loki llevaba lo que le parecía una eternidad allí encadenado. No podía soportar ni la postura, ni el peso del metal sobre su cuerpo un solo segundo más. A medida que se aproximaba el momento de su liberación, se sentía aún más impaciente por ésta.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Fenrir empezó a manejar las tenazas en las cadenas. A pesar del tamaño y resistencia de las tenazas, aún así le costó quebrarlas, parecían tan irrompibles como el propio Mjolnir. Por un momento, Loki creyó que lo que se rompería serían las mismas tenazas, pero afortunadamente aguantaron, aunque el joven tuvo que hacer denodados esfuerzos para conseguir cortarlas.

–Esto está duro… –murmuró él, bufando por el forcejeo.

–Y pensabas que podrías romperlas con tus mandíbulas –se burló Jormungand, observando con los brazos cruzados.

–Por lo menos yo estoy haciendo algo, mientras tú miras –replicó incisivamente el primero.

–Sólo hemos traído unas tenazas, ¿cómo vamos a manejarlas los dos? –alegó su hermano– Además, tú siempre has tenido más fuerza física que yo. Es cuestión de ser prácticos.

–Algo has dicho de cierto: soy más fuerte que tú –comentó Fenrir resoplando, mientras hacía saltar los eslabones de la cadena junto a los brazos de Loki.

–Sólo en nuestra forma _jotun_ –replicó el otro con suficiencia–. Esta cadenita no sería nada para mí en mi forma de serpiente, pero si me transformara aquí os aplastaría a los dos.

–Presumido… –murmuró Fenrir, sonriendo entre divertido y despectivo. Loki escuchaba la conversación entre sus hijos sin intervenir. Aunque en general estaba demasiado cansado y abatido para pensar en nada, una parte de él se maravillaba al ver la interacción entre los dos hermanos. Pese a que estaban continuamente metiéndose el uno con el otro, la relación entre ellos parecía ser mucho más sana que la que habían tenido Thor y él. Ambos conocían sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, y no guardaban ningún tipo de resentimiento al otro por sus diferencias.

¿Habrían podido Thor y él tener una relación similar, aunque fuera en otra vida? ¿Cuánto habrían cambiado las cosas de haber sido así? Pero en realidad sí la habían tenido, sólo que lo había olvidado. Recordó una conversación que Thor y él tuvieron muchos años atrás, poco antes de la coronación frustrada del primero. En aquel momento aún eran hermanos que se apreciaban. Como Fenrir y Jormungand, tenían la suficiente confianza como para estar bromeando entre ellos, burlándose cada uno del casco del otro. Y luego él le había dicho a Thor que le quería, y que se alegraba de que fuera coronado tanto como él.

Loki se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en el fondo estaba diciendo la verdad. Aunque ya tenía planeado meter a los gigantes de hielo en la Cámara de Odín para estropearle la ceremonia… en realidad sólo lo había hecho para fastidiarle un poco, una de sus tontas bromas pesadas. En ese momento no había querido hacer daño de verdad a Thor, ni que se pusiera en peligro yendo a Jotunheim a atacar a Laufey, ni que fuera desterrado… Lo más increíble de todo era que había sido sincero al afirmar que quería a su hermano, porque entonces aún era eso: su hermano. Ahora… ahora ya no. Nunca más. Y descubrió que haber perdido a su hermano mayor –así como a los padres a los que una vez había querido– le dolía también. Tanto como perder a sus hijos, o a su esposa.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Con Narvi y Váli desde luego, ya no la había; ni tampoco con sus padres adoptivos, de los cuales se había ganado con creces su odio y su temor. Pero, ¿la habría con Sigyn? ¿Y con Thor? Y en el caso de este último, _¿quería_ él que pudiese haberla? No, decidió. Con su mujer sí, pero Thor era otra cuestión. Una vez había sido el hermano al que había querido, y posiblemente aún quisiera. Pero eso no significaba que no fuese también su enemigo natural, el opuesto que estaba destinado a combatir hasta que sólo uno de los dos quedara en pie. ¿No era ése un destino maldito? Desde luego, pero el dios del engaño no merecía otro mejor.

Por fin logró el joven gigante quebrar la cadena en unos cuantos sitios, suficiente como para permitirle liberarse, y Loki se incorporó y se separó de aquella maldita roca, jadeando de puro alivio. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y los movió, intentando hacer desaparecer el agarrotamiento que sentía. Le parecía tenerlos descoyuntados después de haberlos mantenido en la misma posición… ¿cuánto? ¿Horas, días, semanas, siglos? Intentó levantarse, pero el haber estado tanto tiempo inmovilizado había entumecido sus músculos y el sentirse tan débil no lo ayudaba. Trastabilló, a punto de perder el equilibrio.

–Tómatelo con calma, padre –le recomendó Fenrir, inclinándose sobre él–. Te ayudar…

–Puedo yo solo, ¿está claro? –lo cortó él con su voz autoritaria de siempre, y se sacudió del contacto del muchacho. Sus hijos no le quitarían aquel último resto de dignidad, ése no. Pero Fenrir no pareció ofendido o molesto. Sabía de sobra cómo era su padre, incluso en ese estado.

–Bien, como quieras. Pero tómate tu tiempo.

Era un buen consejo. Respirando hondamente, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Loki logró incorporarse y ponerse de pie. Le costó, pero consiguió mantenerse en esa posición. Durante todo aquel tiempo había creído que nunca volvería a estar así.

Extenuado, se pasó la mano por la frente sin acordarse, y al instante retiró la mano cuando sus nervios chillaron de nuevo: había olvidado sus quemaduras. Aunque él mismo no podía verse, su piel se había oscurecido por la zona de su frente y su cuero cabelludo, e incluso había unos regueros de piel medio quemada bajando por su cuello y hasta su pecho.

–¿Te duele? –se interesó Jormungand, dándose cuenta de su respingo.

–Ya no tanto –admitió Loki. Pero aun así sentía la piel caliente en las zonas lesionadas, como si le latiera, y el menor roce encendía en él un dolor insoportable.

–Te traemos esto –el muchacho sacó una redoma de color lechoso de su chaqueta y se la lanzó a su padre. A pesar de su agilidad, a Loki estuvo a punto de escapársele de entre sus dedos agarrotados–. Es un ungüento curativo, hecho con placenta de cerdo y plantas medicinales. Lo siento, era lo único que encontramos en casa. Tu mujer nos dijo que te sería útil.

Él no dijo nada, ocupándose en abrir la redoma y esparcir buena parte de su contenido en su mano, para aplicarlo posteriormente sobre su frente y cuello. A pesar de su repugnante olor, la sensación era untuosa y fresca y lo alivió de inmediato. Sumado a su resistencia de gigante de hielo, eso quería decir que se recuperaría pronto. Sólo tenía que comer algo, reponer fuerzas, y…

–¿Nos dices ya qué te ha ocurrido? –demandó Fenrir–. Tu mujer tampoco quiso contarnos nada.

–Karnilla… –murmuró él, acabando de extender el ungüento sobre su frente. Ésta quedaría brillante y grasienta, al menos hasta que la piel absorbiera la pomada–, y tu maldito _Eitr_ –añadió acusadoramente, señalando hacia su hijo mediano.

–¡¿Qué? –Jormungand acusó el ataque– ¿Quieres decir que ha usado mi propio veneno para…?

–Sí, demonios, sí. Lo ha usado.

–Ya te dije que no deberías ir soltando esa porquería por todos lados –bromeó Fenrir, divertido.

–Cállate –le ordenó su hermano, verdaderamente irritado por primera vez, y enseguida volvió su atención hacia Loki, con actitud arrepentida y servil–. Lo siento, padre. Cómo iba yo a saber que…

–Da igual… –lo cortó el dios del engaño, fatigado. Jormungand tenía razón: no podía saberlo. Ni siquiera él mismo había podido sospechar hasta dónde llegaba la cólera de la reina Norn, pero ahora lo sabía. Y ella también descubriría hasta dónde alcanzaba la suya, de eso no había duda.

–Pero qué… ¡por las barbas de Odín! –Jormungand se había alejado un poco y había descubierto la jaula donde yacían los cadáveres de Narvi y Váli. Se acercó y los observó, lleno de repugnancia– ¿Qué demonios es esto?

–Son tus hermanastros –repuso Loki con voz fría, afectando una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir–. O, más bien, _eran._

–¿Tus hijos asgardianos? –su hijo no salía de su asombro–. Es increíble.

–¿También Karnilla? –dijo solamente Fenrir, y Loki asintió– Así que eso era lo que nos esperaba si nos hubiéramos dejado capturar nosotros también. Es extraño, tu mujer no nos contó nada de esto. Cómo íbamos a imaginar…

–No os preocupéis. Karnilla pagará –fue toda la respuesta de Loki. Su voz de nuevo era gélida, sin que dejara traslucir la menor emoción que ocupara su corazón en ese momento.

–¿Y esto? –Fenrir señaló al cadáver del guerrero Norn, con la cimitarra sobresaliendo de su pecho.

–Uno de esos Norn. Mi esposa tuvo que matarlo.

–¿Esa mujer tan menudita pudo con este animal? –se sorprendió el joven _jotun–_. ¿Al final la entrenaste con tus poderes, o…?

–No hermano, este sitio no te deja utilizarlos –le recordó Jormungand.

–Más increíble aún. ¿Así que esa "delicada" dama se las arregló para vencer por la fuerza a uno de estos temibles Norn? –Loki no contestó, recordando la escena, no tan lejana aún, en la que Sigyn había estado a punto de someterse a la lascivia de aquel despreciable gusano y luego perecer, con tal de defenderlo a él– Vaya, con razón dicen que las mosquitas muertas son las peores –comentó Fenrir hacia su hermano, el cual respondió solamente alzando una ceja, algo incrédulo.

–Salgamos de aquí –Loki cortó los parloteos de su hijo mayor–. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Los tres hombres emprendieron la salida, pero antes Loki se volvió ligeramente hacia la jaula.

–Fenrir… o Jormungand, me da igual. ¿Podríais recoger los… los cuerpos de vuestros hermanos y sacarlos de aquí también?

–¿Para qué? –se sorprendió Fenrir, tanto por la petición como por el tono de ésta. Desvaído, casi débil.

–Hice una promesa. Y ésta sí la pienso cumplir.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Ninguno de los dos era de tener demasiados escrúpulos en cuanto a los cadáveres, pero aun así no les gustaba mucho la idea.

–A mí no me mires. Te lo ha dicho a ti primero –Jormungand se quitó la responsabilidad de encima, y Fenrir maldijo de mala gana.

–Siempre me toca a mí el trabajo sucio… –murmuró mientras se dirigía a la jaula, entraba y tomaba los cuerpecitos de Narvi y Váli, uno en cada brazo. Mientras los cargaba, no pudo evitar ponerse a bromear para descargar la tensión, como hacía siempre que se sentía incómodo–: Mmm, niños tiernecitos…

Loki le dirigió una mirada de odio puro, y Jormungand de censura:

–No te pases, hermano.

–Sólo bromeaba –se defendió el licántropo–. De sobra sabéis que no me gusta la comida fría.

Loki le dio la espalda, furioso. Era normal que ni él ni Jormungand se tomaran aquello demasiado en serio, era la primera vez que veían a aquellos niños y no tenían por qué significar nada para ellos. Pero, él… eran sus hijos. Ningún padre debería sobrevivir a sus hijos.

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando abandonaron la caverna. Para Loki, fue como salir de una noche para adentrarse en otra, otra mucho más amplia y con mayor libertad, afortunadamente. Alguien menos fuerte que él habría acabado con claustrofobia. Pero él no tenía ese tipo de debilidades… aunque sí otras, empezaba a comprenderlo.

Alejándose de la cueva y ascendiendo sobre un promontorio, ordenó a Fenrir que dispusiera los cuerpos de Váli y Narvi sobre sendas oquedades en el suelo. Se agachó junto a ellos y los contempló durante largo tiempo, demasiado apesadumbrado para que las palabras le salieran.

–Adiós, pequeños... –susurró al final en voz baja y casi quebrada, acariciando la mejilla azulada de Váli y después el oscuro cabello de Narvi, cubierto de sangre seca– Descansad en paz, hijos míos. Lo siento muchísimo... ojalá podáis perdonarme. Pero quien os ha hecho esto lo pagará _muy_ caro –añadió con tono sereno pero escalofriante–. Os lo juro.

Se puso de pie retirándose un poco y sus ojos destellaron ejerciendo su poder. En teoría la influencia de la mina Norn aún debería haber anulado sus poderes, pero ahora que estaba algo más lejos, apartado del contacto de aquella maldita roca, y con sus sentimientos de odio y de dolor ardiendo bajo su impasible aspecto como la lava bajo la roca volcánica, sólo necesitó hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que los cuerpos de aquellos desdichados niños estallaran en llamas, unas llamas rojas, amarillas y verdosas, como aquéllas del marco de las _Llamas de la Omnipresencia._ Sus espíritus irían al Helheim; Loki esperaba que su hermanastra Hela cuidara de ellos. Ella no era lo que se dice especialmente compasiva, pero compartían la misma sangre. Eso debía significar algo, por poco que fuera.

Mientras la noche cubría de nubarrones el firmamento, los tres hombres contemplaron en un silencio solemne cómo los cadáveres se consumían en las piras funerarias gemelas. Loki nunca olvidaría lo que sintió en ese momento. Ahora sabía lo que debieron sentir Odín o Frigga cuando despedían a Balder. En el funeral de éste, para él todo había sido mera fachada, una actuación aparentando un dolor que no sentía. Pero ahora…

Sus niños, Narvi e incluso Váli, eran casi los únicos seres que habían conseguido sacar algo bueno de él. Karnilla tenía razón: al matarlos, también había extinguido su única esperanza de volver atrás, de redimirse. Tal vez aquello había estado predestinado a acontecer desde el principio para que él no se desviara de su auténtico destino: seguir el camino de Fenrir y Jormungand. El camino de la guerra y de la sangre, el camino del Ragnarök. Sigyn se equivocaba al tener esperanzas de lo contrario, ya no tenía otra salida.

Cuando los fuegos se extinguieron y sólo quedaban unos rescoldos coronados por unas débiles estelas de humo que se alzaban hacia el cielo, Loki les dio la espalda. Su rostro no mostraba la menor emoción; sus ojos permanecían secos. Todos los golpes recibidos habían logrado secar sus lágrimas.

–Asunto resuelto –murmuró con pasmosa insensibilidad, y echó a andar. Sus hijos (los que le quedaban vivos) lo siguieron–. Esto no cambia nada: el plan sigue adelante. Aunque ya no contemos con los ejércitos Norn, los gigantes de hielo de Byleist aún nos son leales, y siguen siendo mayoría. Atacaremos Asgard ya mismo, en cuanto los organicemos y los pongamos en marcha. No pienso esperar a que Thor se marche. Estoy cansado de esperar.

Fenrir y Jormungand se miraron de nuevo, esta vez alarmados y algo culpables.

–Eeeh… padre –dijo tímidamente el segundo.

–Qué –repuso Loki, sin mirar atrás.

–Tal vez no sea buen momento, pero tenemos que darte una mala noticia. También hemos perdido al ejército de Jotunheim.


	38. Chapter 38

–38–

–¡¿Qué? –Loki se volvió hacia ellos, la cólera y la contrariedad transformándole el semblante. Incluso para unos gigantes de hielo que no temían a nada como Fenrir o Jormungand, ver a su padre así resultaba aterrador.

El joven que se transformaba en serpiente no se atrevió a replicar, pero Fenrir tomó la palabra:

–Madre… en fin, madre ha decidido que prefería seguir adelante sin ti y se ha convertido en la amante de Byleist. Y se lo contó todo sobre vuestros planes, incluyendo que lo manipularas para utilizar a los gigantes de hielo para tus propios fines. Ah, y también la "broma" que hiciste hace unos años de utilizar el Puente Bifrost como rayo destructor contra nosotros. Pero a quién se le ocurre… –terminó sacudiendo la cabeza severamente.

–Lo de utilizar a Byleist fue idea suya –se defendió Loki, aunque en realidad había sido idea de los dos.

–Ya conoces a madre. Ha representado el papel de víctima perfecta. Tú la engañaste, la utilizaste, la amenazaste… o al menos eso es lo que se ha creído Byleist. Y no está nada contento: ha puesto precio a tu cabeza. Y lo habría puesto a las nuestras si no hubiera sido por madre, aunque ella no quiere volver a vernos. Se enfadó muchísimo cuando le dijimos que a pesar de todo continuaríamos siguiéndote.

Angerboda… ella había hecho lo que Sigyn había amenazado con hacer: simular ser la víctima para echarle toda la culpa a él. Salvo que Sigyn sólo había amenazado con ello y después le había ayudado. Angerboda había hecho todo lo contrario: afirmar que seguiría apoyándole para apuñalarle por la espalda en su momento más vulnerable.

–¿Y qué estabais haciendo vosotros mientras tanto? –les reprochó– Me prometisteis que la tendríais vigilada para que no lo estropease.

–Y lo estábamos haciendo –repuso Jormungand incisivamente–, pero es un poco difícil realizar tareas de vigilancia cuando se está ocupado salvando el pellejo y escapando de los caza-recompensas que una antigua aliada de tu padre ha enviado detrás de ti porque éste ha sido tan estúpido de asesinar al único hombre que nos hubiera ayudado a tenerla controlada.

Loki gruñó. A pesar del poco respetuoso tono de la respuesta, no podía objetar nada a aquel argumento. No tendría que haber matado a Balder por un simple capricho. Objetivamente, con ello también había esperado cumplir la predicción de la Vidente sobre que la muerte de Balder precipitaría la caída de Asgard, pero seguramente no habría hecho falta. Por haber querido hacer las cosas demasiado perfectas, por querer forzarlas, todo se había ido al garete.

A su debilidad física por la prolongada tortura y emocional por haber perdido a sus hijos y lo ocurrido con Sigyn, se sumó también la frustración y la decepción. Años de trabajo, quebraderos de cabeza y ratos de dedicación sin cuento, perdidos. Esfumados.

–Todo está perdido, entonces… –murmuró abatido–. Ya no habrá Ragnarök.

Los ojos de Jormungand destellaron con un brillo salvaje, arrebatado.

–¡¿Cómo que no lo habrá? ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¡Claro que habrá Ragnarök! –exclamó enérgicamente– La Tierra debe ser mía, padre, ¡me lo prometiste! Y Fenrir aún tiene que alcanzar el honor de ser el verdugo del padre de los dioses.

–Así es –confirmó su hermano, calmadamente.

–Entiendo que en este momento te sientas desalentado por todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero no te puedes venir abajo –continuó el joven serpiente–. Ahora menos que nunca. Aún podemos ganar. Hemos perdido nuestros principales apoyos, pero eso no significa que no podamos retomarlos, o conseguir otros. Comencemos otra vez, y sigamos adelante. La guerra no se ha suspendido. Sólo se ha pospuesto un tiempo.

Loki lo miró a los ojos mientras efectuaba su discurso, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. A pesar de que sus principales posibilidades de victoria, tanto los ejércitos de los gigantes de hielo como de los Norn se hubieran malogrado, eso no quería decir que fueran los únicos recursos a los que podía agarrarse. Sí: como su hijo había dicho, tendrían que empezar de cero otra vez, pero no quedaba otro remedio. Ya lo había hecho antes. Entonces era más joven y había tenido más energía, eso era cierto, pero ahora también podría hacerlo de nuevo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

–Tienes razón –asintió bajando la vista–. Retiro ese comentario, ha mostrado una debilidad que no es propia de mí. El Ragnarök seguirá adelante, aunque esto nos supone un importante retraso. No me gusta la idea de tener que seguir esperando… pero no tenemos elección. El caso es que llegue. La fecha exacta no importa tanto.

–Me alegra oír eso, padre –Jormungand sonrió aliviado–. Y estoy de acuerdo. Hemos estado esperando durante años para llegar a nuestra meta, qué importa esperar un poco más, incluso años si es necesario. Puedo ser paciente, mientras sepa que mi premio estará ahí esperándome: la Tierra no se va a mover de ahí. La próxima vez haremos las cosas bien, y nos alzaremos con la victoria.

De hecho, no podían hacer otra cosa. Conseguirían reagruparse, pero eso llevaría su tiempo.

Loki y Jormungand ya habían empezado a caminar y a conversar, dándole vueltas a la cabeza buscando la manera de conseguirlo. Fenrir se encogió de hombros y los siguió. Él era un guerrero y pensar no le gustaba especialmente; pero como conspiradores, tanto su padre como su hermano menor eran temibles:

–Me temo que ahora ya no te quedará más remedio que recurrir a Malekith –comentaba el segundo al primero–. Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero ahora es nuestra mejor opción, nuestra _única_ opción. Y en todos los reinos es conocida su ambición por apoderarse de Alfheim. Si le prometemos nuestra ayuda para eso, estará encantado de unirse a nosotros, aunque los dos tuvierais diferencias en el pasado.

–Sí, eso haremos –asintió Loki–. Pero eso solo no es suficiente. Aun así recuperaremos los ejércitos de Jotunheim.

–Pero Byleist no querrá permitir… –intentó objetar Fenrir, antes de su padre le cortara:

–Eso sólo mientras siga con vida. Una circunstancia que puede y de hecho va a cambiar próximamente. Sólo le estaba dejando vivir porque me seguía la corriente. Olvidáis que yo también estoy, por derecho propio, en la línea de sucesión del trono de Jotunheim. Si Byleist se ha dejado engatusar por vuestra madre, se le quita de en medio y punto. Si no quiere "prestarme" a sus ejércitos, los tomaré por la fuerza.

–Aunque elimináramos a Byleist, creo recordar que tienes otro hermano por delante de ti en la línea de sucesión… –objetó Jormungand.

Así era: Loki era el tercero de los hijos de Laufey. Existía otro hermano, llamado Helblindi, aunque vivía bastante alejado de los dominios del rey, en su propia fortaleza. Loki casi no lo conocía: sólo lo había visto dos o tres veces en su vida, insuficiente para formarse ninguna opinión sobre él. Al parecer, era bastante independiente y jamás había mostrado interés por los asuntos de la corona de Jotunheim, pero uno nunca podía prever cuándo un hermano aparentemente desinteresado podía desmandarse y suponer un problema. Que se lo preguntaran a Thor.

–También me ocuparé de él –repuso Loki sin vacilar–. Se acabaron las sutilezas y las contemplaciones con nadie. Y cuando Jotunheim sea mío, ya sea de forma oficial o extraoficial, invocaré a Ymir. Y puede que a Surtur también. Volveremos con fuerza renovada. Nada ni nadie será capaz de pararnos.

–Está bien, como quieras –asintió Fenrir–. Pero dejaremos transcurrir un tiempo hasta que pase la tormenta. Además, tienes que recuperarte de todo lo que te ha ocurrido. Me transformaré en lobo para que puedas montar sobre mí, e iremos a un portal que nos lleve a Vanaheim.

–¿Vanaheim? –Loki lo miró extrañado.

–O la Tierra, lo que prefieras. Tienes que esconderte un tiempo en un sitio neutral antes de poner en marcha todos esos planes que estáis haciendo. Darte un respiro y reponer fuerzas, antes de volver al ataque.

Fenrir tenía razón: su resistencia de gigante de hielo le había permitido a Loki conservar la vida, si bien su fortaleza se había visto seriamente dañada a consecuencia de la exposición continua al _Eitr_. Pero aun así, él no tenía tiempo de pensar en su salud. Sacudió la cabeza.

–Vamos a Asgard.

–¡¿Cómo? –protestó Jormungand– ¿Asgard? Es, salvando Jotunheim, tal vez el peor sitio al que podrías ir ahora mismo. Ya te lo hemos dicho: allí todos te buscan por el asesinato de Balder.

El dios del engaño giró el rostro hacia su hijo mediano, clavándole una impasible mirada.

–¿Y…?

–Que es una locura ir allá. ¿Por qué quieres ir? No se nos ha perdido nada allí.

Loki apartó sus ojos de su hijo y los fijó en el horizonte.

–Tengo que buscar a alguien.

–¿A quién? –insistió Jormungand, con la impaciencia que daba la frustración de no comprender a su padre.

–A Sigyn.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron tan sorprendidos que se detuvieron en seco, permaneciendo paralizados mientras Loki seguía caminando como si nada.

–¿A tu esposa?

–Sí –repuso él, sin dejar mostrar la menor emoción, y se giró hacia ellos, como desafiándolos a contradecirlo–. ¿Algún problema?

–Pues sí –replicó duramente Jormungand–. Que como vayas a Asgard y te capturen allí, entonces sí que se acabó todo; ése es el problema. Odín jamás te dejará escapar, conociendo tus intenciones. ¿De verdad vas a jugártelo todo por ir a buscar a tu mujer?

–Ella se lo jugó todo por mí –dijo Loki altivamente–. Y me salvó la vida, se merece ese riesgo. Pero no me capturarán.

Jormungand se lo quedó mirando, atónito; pero Fenrir se cruzó de brazos con una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

–Y creía que lo había visto todo… pero ya veo que no. Madre tenía razón, ¿verdad? Realmente amas a esa mujer.

Loki no apartó la vista. Su expresión seguía siendo tan indiferente y su tono tan neutro como siempre, pero sus palabras no lo fueron:

–Sí, así es. Realmente la amo –Era la primera vez que lo admitía delante de otros, lo cual no había sido tan duro como admitirlo ante sí mismo. Pero una vez que lo había hecho, ya no se sentía débil ni avergonzado por ello. Se sentía orgulloso, y de no haber sido por todas las tragedias que habían sucedido, casi podría decir que se sentía feliz.

Fenrir se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza; pero su hermano no parecía tan divertido.

–Me decepcionas, padre –le dijo despectivamente–. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te vería dejándote ablandar por una mujer. Siempre nos has dicho que los sentimientos eran algo que debíamos evitar, y ahora vienes tú y te dejas domar; la peligrosa serpiente convirtiéndose en un perrito faldero. Es vergonzoso.

Los ojos de Loki destellaron furibundos ante las insultantes palabras, y se entrecerraron transmitiendo una orden telequinética. Al instante los cuerpos de ambos hermanos volaron por los aires como arrastrados por un huracán, y rodaron por el suelo antes de poder decir absolutamente nada.

Intentaron levantarse, sólo para descubrir que se encontraban inmovilizados. Loki los controlaba al igual que poco tiempo atrás había dominado a Brok. Y tanto uno como otro descubrieron que les costaba respirar: su padre estaba ejerciendo presión sobre sus gargantas impidiendo el paso de la mayor parte del aire. Era como si los estuviera estrangulando, pero sin la menor necesidad de utilizar sus manos.

–Cómo os atrevéis a cuestionarme o a burlaros… –siseó él, con la rabia contenida haciendo salir sus palabras en rítmicos golpes de voz–. ¿Habéis olvidado el respeto que me debéis? Aún sigo siendo vuestro padre.

–Sí, eres nuestro padre, ¿pero quieres que te respetemos por eso? –Fenrir se esforzó en hablar pese a la falta de aire– ¡Hela puede atestiguar lo buen padre que eres! ¡Y esos niños a los que acabas de incinerar también!

Aquellas punzantes pero atinadas palabras parecieron apagar la cólera de Loki. Parpadeó, y dejó de ejercer su violento control sobre los jóvenes gigantes. Éstos se arrastraron por el suelo, jadeando y aspirando el aire a grandes bocanadas.

–Es cierto, no soy mejor padre que marido. Pero aun así me obedeceréis y me respetaréis como es vuestro deber. No por ser vuestro padre, sino porque soy vuestro superior.

–Sí… –murmuró Jormungand, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa–. También eres nuestro comandante, y te seguiremos por eso. Siempre y cuando no cometas más disparates que pongan en riesgo nuestros planes, y mucho menos por tu amor hacia esa estúpida asgardiana.

–Yo que tú tendría cuidado con cómo hablas de ella –dijo serenamente Loki–. Es mi esposa y también a ella le debes respeto –hizo una pausa–. E iré a buscarla a Asgard, y no tenéis nada que opinar al respecto. Podéis acompañarme o no, como queráis; pero no os metáis en mis asuntos. Nunca oséis hacerlo.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, algo consternada y ciertamente confusa.

–Te acompañaremos –anunció Fenrir–. Sólo para asegurarnos de que no haces más tonterías.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa. También sus hijos lo subestimaban, pero no le importaba.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en Sigyn. Pese a que era consciente del peligro que implicaba regresar a Asgard, tenía que encontrarla antes de que el cerco que Odín había puesto en torno a él se hiciera demasiado estrecho y no le quedara más remedio que huir antes de ser capturado. No podía olvidar su última conversación, en la que ella le había asegurado que su intención era quitarse la vida para no tener que soportar el dolor de haber sobrevivido a sus hijos. Eso no debía ocurrir.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Loki aún conservaba una esperanza de encontrarla y poder convencerla de que volviera con él, de que empezaran juntos una nueva vida. Y sabía que la convencería, seguro: pocas personas se resistían a su persuasión. Él conquistaría su trono, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda; pero tampoco tenía por qué renunciar a ella. ¿Por qué antes había encontrado ambas cosas tan incompatibles? No lo eran. La convertiría en su reina, y cuando eso ocurriera él tendría por fin lo que siempre había deseado y nunca había tenido, es decir, _todo_. El poder y el amor. No pensaba privarse de nada.

Pero para eso, antes tenía que encontrarla.

Entrar en Asgard no fue tan peligroso como había temido Jormungand, debido a la capacidad de los tres de cambiar de forma. Tras sus disfraces de asgardianos comunes y corrientes de rostros anodinos, recorrieron la ciudad a caballo buscando el palacio. No hizo falta que entraran en él: un rápido rastreo hipnótico por parte de Loki a la mente de los soldados que guardaban sus puertas le reveló que Sigyn ya no estaba allí. Aquello dificultaba su búsqueda, pero él no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Jamás volvería a darse por vencido con ella.

Al igual que cuando buscaba a Brok, peinó la ciudad preguntando por ella, siempre seguido por sus hijos. Ella parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aumentaban sus temores de que ella hubiera cumplido su amenaza de suicidarse.

Por fin, y después de muchas amenazas, sobornos y subterfugios, Loki pudo hallar a un aldeano que afirmó haber visto a una figura encapuchada a caballo dirigiéndose hacia el Observatorio de Asgard. Una figura pequeña, que bien podría haber sido una mujer. Él no necesitó más para suponer de quién podría tratarse, y las intenciones que podría tener.

Tras llegar hasta allí, desmontó con rapidez y se dirigió hacia el guardián sin la menor ceremonia, adoptando su auténtico aspecto e ignorando la mirada horrorizada que le dirigieron sus hijos al hacerlo: sabía que ningún disfraz engañaría a Heimdall, y estaría allí muy poco tiempo, sin darle oportunidad para que pudiera avisar a nadie. Desde su primer enfrentamiento, cuando Loki había utilizado el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos para congelarlo y hacerse con el control del Puente, la relación entre ellos había sido hostil, de forma que no necesitaban perder el tiempo con hipocresías.

–¿Dónde está?

Heimdall mantuvo su semblante inexpresivo, pero en el fondo de sus ojos dorados brilló una chispa irónica.

–¿Dónde está quién, hijo de Laufey? Me temo que tendrás que ser más concreto…

–¡No juegues conmigo, Heimdall, si sabes lo que te conviene! –estalló el antiguo príncipe– Sabes que hablo de mi esposa.

–Ella dijo que había cortado sus vínculos contigo –respondió el guardián lacónicamente. Miraba hacia el vacío, no a los ojos de su interlocutor.

–De modo que sí ha estado aquí, ¿eh? –concluyó Loki– Quería que la dejases utilizar el Puente Arco Iris para abandonar Asgard. Para abandonarme _a mí_.

–Así es, eso fue lo que me pidió. Alegó que si no se lo permitía, se quitaría la vida –admitió Heimdall, por primera vez fijando sus ojos en Loki de una forma que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Pero estaba demasiado furioso para que aquello lo afectara.

–Y bien, ¿adónde se marchó? ¿A Vanaheim, a Alfheim? –entrecerró los ojos con sospecha– No sería a la Tierra, ¿verdad?

El guardián dejó pasar unos interminables segundos antes de responder:

–Sabes que no puedo permitir a nadie utilizar el Puente sin el permiso expreso de Odín.

Loki parpadeó aturdido.

–Entonces… ¿no la dejaste pasar? –Heimdall no contestó, se limitó a sostener su mirada asombrada– Acabas de decir que ella te aseguró que se suicidaría si no…

–Eso dijo, sí –asintió éste–; pero no es mi problema. Mi obligación es hacer cumplir la ley. Además, en ese momento no sabía si hablaba en serio o estaba exagerando para que la dejase escapar. Siendo familia tuya, tal vez se le hubiera pegado algo de tu habilidad para mentir.

–¡Claro que hablaba en serio, gigante estúpido! –exclamó Loki, notando que la desesperación se apoderaba de él– ¿Qué ha hecho? Por favor, dime que está bien.

–Está bien… –respondió Heimdall, y él no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio, cuando el primero añadió–: Está bien fuera de tu alcance.

Loki sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El vigilante no contestó, limitándose a devolverle la mirada con el mismo semblante impasible y odioso que Loki habría querido golpear. Se acercó a él, cuando su pie chocó con un pequeño objeto tirado en el suelo iridiscente, algo cuya oscuridad destacaba contra el luminoso dorado del pavimento, cerca del borde del camino, sobre el precipicio. Intrigado, casi con un presentimiento fatal, se agachó y recogió el objeto. Pronto lo reconoció: era la botellita de cristal negro en la que Sigyn había recogido el _Eitr_, con el propósito de utilizarlo contra sí misma. Estaba abierta y completamente vacía.

La esperanza, y su propio corazón, se hundieron tan profundamente que parecieron sumirse de nuevo en aquel abismo del que tan milagrosamente había escapado años atrás. Pero ahora ya no habría escape posible de aquello.

–Dónde… ¿dónde está? –preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez su tono no era autoritario como la primera vez, sino que sonó tembloroso, muy cercano a las lágrimas.

Heimdall continuó en silencio, pero sus ojos dorados siguieron camino abajo, en dirección al abismo que aún se abría bajo ellos. A Loki no le hizo falta mucho más para imaginarse lo que debía haber sucedido. Ante la negativa del guardián a abrirle el Puente Arco Iris, Sigyn mantuvo su propósito… al final sí que había sido capaz la condenada. A la vista de todos los indicios, Sigyn debía haber ingerido el veneno, para a continuación saltar al vacío. Algo innecesario, ya que debió haber muerto apenas unos instantes después de saltar.

La había perdido. Para siempre.

Y como en otras ocasiones, el insoportable dolor que se apoderó de él se exteriorizó en forma de una rabia casi incontrolable, esta vez dirigida contra Heimdall:

–Hijo de perra sin corazón… –su voz estaba trémula por la ira, pero el guardián asgardiano no se inmutó:

–Es curioso que seas precisamente tú el que me diga eso.

–¡Ella vino a pedirte ayuda y tú la has dejado morir!

–Pensé que preferirías eso a que ella te abandonara –en las palabras de Heimdall había cierto tono mordaz–. Después de todo, sólo le has traído sufrimientos. Ahora ya es libre. Libre de ti.

–Maldito seas, guardián… –siseó él– Lo has hecho a propósito, porque me odias. Como represalia hacia mí cuando te congelé con el Cofre, impidiéndote cumplir con tu patética "misión sagrada" –las últimas palabras las pronunció con sarcástico desprecio–. ¡Pero ella era inocente! ¡No merecía ser castigada por lo que yo te hice!

–Tampoco tus hijos merecían pagar por tu crimen contra Balder, pero lo hicieron. Destruir toda la inocencia a tu alrededor es tu naturaleza. ¿A santo de qué vienes a quejarte ahora? No es como si ella hubiera significado algo para ti. Al menos, yo nunca vi nada que hiciese pensar así.

–Por penetrantes que sean tus ojos, no puedes ver en el corazón de los hombres.

–No, y agradezco profundamente no poder ver dentro del tuyo –repuso él–. No creo que me gustara lo que vería.

–Ahora mismo, verías muchas cosas –Loki habló sin mirarle, con los dientes apretados, conteniendo su rabia–, pero dominando sobre todas verías mi profundo y eterno rencor hacia ti por lo que has hecho. Has dejado morir a mi amada para vengarte de mí, pero yo soy bueno devolviendo venganzas, y te devolveré ciento por uno. Algún día tú también me las pagarás, al igual que Thor, Karnilla, Angerboda y todos los demás.

Heimdall no contestó, sólo alzó una ceja en un gesto escéptico, o tal vez indiferente ante aquella amenaza. Loki no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él; además temía que si seguían hablando acabaría por llorar delante de él, y prefería morir antes de que le viera llorar. Con los ojos ardiéndole de puro odio, se dispuso a deshacer el camino para regresar al caballo.

¿Tan al límite había llevado a su mujer que la muerte había sido su única salida? Pero él conocía mejor que nadie la respuesta. O tal vez lo hubiera hecho para atormentarle a él, para vengarse por todo el mal que le había hecho quitándole la única posibilidad de redención o de felicidad que le quedaba… ella misma. Y él, con su toda su dilatada experiencia en asuntos de venganza, tenía que reconocer que no había podido escoger revancha mejor. Le había golpeado de forma mortal donde nadie le había golpeado antes, y ahora descubría que esa parte de él también podía doler muchísimo. Al morir, al alejarse de él para siempre, Sigyn le había derrotado definitivamente.

Loki creía que las lágrimas se le habían secado cuando cremó a sus hijos, pero habían vuelto, mil veces más ardientes en sus ojos que el_Eitr_ en su piel. Se las quitó con el dorso de la mano, furioso consigo mismo. Aquélla era, de veras, la última vez que lloraría; ni por su esposa ni por nadie. El dios del engaño no volvería a llorar, nunca. Si alguna vez había tenido corazón, ahora estaba realmente muerto. Sigyn se lo había llevado con ella.

Sus hijos lo estaban esperando algo más alejados del Observatorio, y lo contemplaron confusos cuando lo vieron regresar con la expresión más hierática que nunca.

–¿Tampoco estaba allí? –quiso saber Jormungand.

–Está muerta –dijo él sin rodeos.

–¿Qué? –Fenrir se quedó estupefacto, y después añadió suavemente–: Padre… ¿estás bien?

–Perfectamente, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? –dijo él sin mirarlos. Subió a su caballo y dirigió sus ojos totalmente secos y carentes de emoción hacia el horizonte azul–. Mejor así. Teníais razón, esa mujer sólo me habría estorbado. Ahora podré hacer lo que vosotros queríais: concentrarme en lo que debo, sin cometer más errores. Nos vamos.

Espoleó su caballo para hacerlo emprender la marcha, sin esperar a sus hijos. Jormungand y Fenrir se miraron con cierta confusión, pero no tardaron mucho en arrear sus propios caballos para seguirlo. No estaban seguros de si su padre decía la verdad o mentía, pero preferían no exponerse a provocarlo abordándolo para averiguarlo.

Loki llevaba la delantera y no permitió que ellos lo alcanzaran o se pusieran a su lado, para que no pudieran ver la expresión de su rostro. Aunque ésta permaneciera inmutable e impasible, sus ojos, aunque secos, revelaban como una herida sangrante sus sentimientos desgarrados.

Mientras cabalgaba, empezaron a invadirle recuerdos de ella: su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos aguamarina. Su preocupación por sus hijos, aquellos dulces niños con los que había ido a reunirse. Las veces que ella le había abrazado y animado, cuando intentaba consolarlo ante sus pequeñas rabietas por los desprecios de Odín. La suavidad de su piel, y su total entrega, dulzura y pasión cuando hacían el amor. Cuando le dijo que le amaba, sin importar que fuera un gigante de hielo, y que lo hubiera admirado tanto que, sin conocerlo de nada entonces, había estado convencida de que él habría sido mejor rey que Thor. Y sobre todo, la visión de ella inclinada sobre él durante esas terribles y agónicas horas, recogiendo el veneno que le caía encima a él con aquella copa de plata, afirmando entre lágrimas que, pese a todo el daño que le había hecho, no lo abandonaría.

Un amor tan inmenso e incondicional sólo se encontraba una vez en la vida; y la mayoría de la gente no lo encontraba nunca. Pero él lo había encontrado, ¿y qué había hecho con él? Despreciarlo, pisotearlo, maltratarlo de todas las formas posibles, y ni aun así lo había hecho desaparecer. Sólo la muerte de Sigyn había acabado con él. ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta ahora, cuando era demasiado tarde?

Ambos, ella y él, tenían lo que se merecían. Ella, por haber entregado su amor a alguien indigno de él; y él mismo, por haber estado tan ciego durante todo el tiempo y haber sido tan monstruosamente cruel con la persona que más lo había querido. La diferencia era que, tal como había señalado Heimdall, Sigyn al morir se había liberado de sus sufrimientos. Los de Loki acababan de empezar. Y lo acompañarían durante toda su vida, una vida que sería solitaria, helada y oscura como una interminable noche invernal. Para Loki el invierno había llegado demasiado pronto, y a partir de ese momento lo acompañaría dondequiera que fuera, para siempre.

Inmerso en su dolor, Loki no había podido ver, tras marcharse él, que a sus espaldas el vigilante Heimdall esbozaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Por una vez, el dios del engaño había sido engañado.


	39. Epílogo

–Epílogo–

Sigyn había pensado que realmente Heimdall no la iba a dejar marcharse. Su corazón se había hundido cuando él le dijo, sin volverse a mirarla:

–Lo siento, Princesa. Tenéis mis simpatías, pero tengo que cumplir con la ley. No puedo ayudaros a dejar Asgard sin el permiso del Padre de Todos.

Ella bajó la cabeza, atónita, haciéndose a la idea de que al final iba a tener que morir. Se colocó al borde del abismo y destapó la botellita que llevaba consigo, disponiéndose a beber el veneno. Pero antes de que sus labios tocaran la botella oyó hablar de nuevo a Heimdall, comentando mientras se alejaba:

–Es una lástima que vuestro esposo hiciera reconstruir el Puente con tan poca seguridad. Un simple fallo en mi vigilancia, apenas un segundo que aparte la vista, y cualquiera podría colarse. Indignante, ¿no creéis?

Ella se detuvo, con el corazón saltando en su pecho. El silencioso Heimdall era leal a Odín, pero sobre todo era leal a sí mismo; o tal vez sabía que el Padre de Todos sí la hubiera dejado marcharse al final. El caso era que no era la primera vez que rompía –o evadía– aquella rígida norma si pensaba que era lo correcto, y aquella vez, haciéndolo, le estaba salvando a ella la vida. Sigyn vació la botella en el aire y el mortal líquido se dispersó inocuamente por el espacio. Después, tiró la botella sin fijarse dónde caía.

Hizo falta algo más de un segundo en que el guardián mirara "hacia otro lado", pero muy poco más. Sigyn había visto decenas de veces los planos del Observatorio cuando Loki había trabajado en ellos, y sabía cómo poner en marcha el mecanismo.

–Gracias, Heimdall… –murmuró mientras accionaba el dispositivo, y las luces del Puente Arco Iris volvieron a girar rápidamente.

Apenas unos instantes después, estaba en un polvoriento desierto de aquel nuevo mundo, y Asgard se había acabado para ella.

Trastabilló sobre el arenoso suelo, donde se veían, ya muy borrosas por el tiempo transcurrido, las señales de las runas protectoras que determinaban el final del Puente. No entendía cómo Thor y todos los demás podían utilizar aquel medio de forma tan normal, como si saltaran un charquito. Ella se sentía mareada y tenía náuseas, y habría vomitado si hubiera tenido algo en el estómago. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía? Había estado demasiado ocupada siendo secuestrada, perdiéndolo todo y salvando la vida a su marido como para preocuparse por eso.

Era de noche y, al igual que en Asgard, las estrellas se alzaban brillando débilmente sobre ella, pero el cielo era fundamentalmente distinto. Más oscuro, con algunos nubarrones ocasionales cruzándolo arrastradas por un viento tibio que hacía moverse sus cabellos. No había nada a su alrededor: arena y rocas. Sólo a lo lejos se divisaba un tenue resplandor luminiscente, una mínima señal de civilización. Inspirando hondo, reemprendió la marcha de nuevo. No tenía nada que perder.

Empezaba a amanecer –un amanecer rojo, seco y ardiente, muy diferente al usualmente templado clima de Asgard–, cuando una furgoneta blanca, perteneciente a una empresa que instalaba fibra óptica en el desierto, la encontró tirada e inconsciente en el arcén de la escasamente trazada carretera. Eso le salvó la vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sigyn había tenido un golpe de suerte, y había tenido que ir hasta Midgard para lograrlo.

Despertó dos días después, sólo para verlo todo blanco y verde a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación blanca, en una cama hecha de metal y mucho más estrecha e incómoda que las asgardianas, y rodeada por un montón de aparatos que jamás había visto en su vida. Dos personas, un hombre maduro con una bata blanca y una mujer con un uniforme verde, estaban con ella en la habitación, aparentemente aún sin advertir que ella había despertado. Ella misma ya no llevaba sus vestiduras asgardianas de luto, sino una especie de camisón de basta tela verde también.

–¿No estoy muerta? –murmuró incrédula, atrayendo la atención de las dos personas.

–Oh, no querida –dijo la mujer.

–¿Dónde estoy? –se incorporó, observando con desagrado la aguja injertada en su brazo, una aguja que la conectaba por un tubo con una bolsa llena de un líquido transparente. Pero no se atrevió a quitársela.

–En el hospital de Puente Antiguo.

–¿Hospital? ¿Puente Antiguo? –repitió Sigyn, confusa.

–Sí, Puente Antiguo, Condado de Santa Fe –aclaró la enfermera–. Nuevo Mexico. ¿Nada de eso le resulta familiar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aturdida. Tenía un ligero conocimiento de la geografía de Midgard, pero no tan profundo como para saber dónde la llevaría el Bifrost.

–¿Cómo se llama, señora? –intervino el hombre de la bata blanca– Lleva dos días aquí, y aunque le hemos abierto una ficha, necesitamos tener sus datos para contactar con su seguro.

–¿Seguro? –repitió ella de nuevo. Tenía la impresión de que debía estar pareciendo completamente tonta, pero es que aunque hablaran el mismo idioma no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

–¿Quiere decir que no tiene seguro médico?

–No sé qué es eso –admitió ella, avergonzada. El médico y la enfermera intercambiaron una mirada extrañada. Pese a las ropas con las que la habían encontrado, que parecían indicar que ella había salido de alguna fiesta de disfraces medievales, la mujer parecía culta y de buena posición. Era extraño que no supiese qué era un seguro médico.

–¿Ha tomado drogas?

–¿Drogas? ¿Se refiere a pociones? No… –repuso ella, pero su extraño comportamiento sugería todo lo contrario. La enfermera, más compasiva que el médico, intentó tranquilizarla.

–No se preocupe por el seguro, querida; eso ya lo arreglaremos. Al menos sabemos que dinero no le falta: las joyas que le encontramos valen una verdadera fortuna. Tiene suerte de que los empleados de aquí sean honrados y las hayan depositado en seguridad para que las recoja cuando le demos el alta, son toda una tentación –En realidad, nadie las había robado porque, al no entender de piedras preciosas, todos las habían tomado por bisutería. Nadie en su sano juicio se pasearía por el desierto llevando encima una bolsa con cientos de miles de dólares en joyas auténticas.

–No serán robadas… –sospechó el médico.

–No –aseguró Sigyn–. Son mías –Eso le recordó algo y se llevó la mano al pecho, asustándose al no encontrar su colgante de aguamarina– Yo llevaba… ¿dónde está?

–Con el resto de sus cosas, no se preocupe. Lo de las joyas también lo aclararemos más adelante. Pero al menos díganos cuál es su nombre, para que podamos quitar el Jane Doe de su ficha.

–Sigyn… –susurró ella con un hilo de voz, tan bajito que la mujer no pudo oírla bien.

–¿Sibyll?

–Oh, no… –intentó corregirla ella, pero se detuvo. No debía dar su verdadero nombre. Al igual que con el resto de su pasado, debía romper con él también para que Loki no la encontrara; pero no se le ocurría otro–. En realidad, sí. Sibyll… creo –dijo dubitativamente. Era un nombre mortal, pero se parecía lo bastante al suyo como para que no le resultara extraño cuando la llamaran.

–¿Y su apellido?

–Yo… –vaciló, seguía tan aturdida que le resultaba difícil pensar con claridad, ni siquiera para inventarse alguna mentira–. No lo sé.

El médico la observó con ojo crítico:

–Señora, ¿de dónde es usted? ¿Lo sabe? –Sigyn sacudió la cabeza: sabía, por Thor, que los midgardianos no conocían la existencia de Asgard y no quería que la tomaran por loca– ¿Sabe en qué día estamos, en qué país nos encontramos? ¿Quién es el presidente de los Estados Unidos?

–¿Estados Unidos? –aquel término le sonaba vagamente, aunque no recordaba de qué– No… lo siento, no sé nada de eso.

–¿Recuerda algo que nos pueda ayudar a identificarla?

Sigyn volvió a negar con la cabeza. El médico volvió a mirarla como analizándola, y apuntó algo en una tableta que llevaba encima.

–Seguramente tiene usted amnesia post traumática.

–¿Amnesia? ¿Qué es eso?

–Es cuando no puedes recordar nada –le aclaró amablemente la enfermera. Sigyn vio una vía de escape y se aferró a ella como a un clavo ardiendo para evitar seguir teniendo que dar explicaciones.

–¡Eso es! ¡No puedo recordar nada!

–No se preocupe, es común en pacientes en su estado –le explicó el médico–. La encontraron con señales de violencia, aunque afortunadamente tras haberla examinado no hemos hallado rastro de agresión sexual ni lesiones graves. Recuperará la memoria después de un tiempo.

Sigyn entrecerró los ojos. "No cuentes con ello, mortal", pensó desafiante.

–¿Qué ocurrirá si no la recupero? –preguntó, sin embargo, con el tono indefenso que pensó despertaría la lástima de aquel sanador, mucho más frío y menos servil que los que había tenido en el palacio de Odín.

–Tranquilícese, lo hará. Y, aun en el caso de que no lo hiciera… –añadió para animarla–, los servicios sociales se encargarían de buscar a su familia.

Su familia… ella no tenía familia. Ni en la Tierra ni ya tampoco en Asgard. Estaba sola.

–¿Y si no tengo familia?

–Bueno, entre sus pertenencias había una alianza de boda –señaló la enfermera–. Como mínimo está casada.

–No lo creo –dijo ella con cierta tensión. Hubiera querido explicar más, inventar alguna razón por la que poseía ese anillo (¿y por qué había querido conservarlo en primer lugar? Ya no debía significar nada para ella), pero consideró que eso los haría sospechar de su supuesta amnesia–. No lo sé, me es difícil pensar.

–Todo se solucionará, no se preocupe. Usted no se agobie por esos detalles y concéntrese en recuperarse.

Suspirando fatigada, Sigyn volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Habiendo salido de su aturdimiento, su mente era un caos confuso de pensamientos y cálculos. Si podía mantener esa historia de la amnesia, podría empezar de cero, como si su pasado estuviera totalmente en blanco. Nadie descubriría su verdadero origen, a menos que alguien pudiera leerle la mente. ¿Los mortales eran capaces de leer las mentes?, se preguntó. Esperaba que no.

–Pronto le daremos el alta –añadió el médico–. Por ahora, procure descansar y alimentarse como Dios manda. Afortunadamente el embrión parece estar bien a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado usted, pero tiene que cuidarse más que nunca.

Sigyn abrió los ojos, extrañada:

–¿Embrión? ¿Qué embrión?

–Está usted embarazada. ¿Tampoco lo sabía?

–*–*–*–*–*–

_Seis años después._

Mrs. Johnson, directora de un pequeño colegio en las afueras de la ciudad agrícola de Lubbock, Texas, entró en la sala de profesores de la escuela. Era la hora del recreo y ésta estaba vacía, exceptuando un par de profesores que charlaban mientras bebían el café que hervía en una cafetera eléctrica, y otra mujer que veía las noticias en una pequeña televisión.

–Oh, Sibyll, estás aquí –exclamó aliviada, dirigiéndose hacia ésta última– Te he estado buscando. Alice ha llamado, dice que no podrá ocuparse de la clase de la una de los pequeños. Si pudieras sustituirla…

Sin dejar de mirar la televisión, la mujer llamada Sibyll alzó una mano para hacerla callar.

–Un momento Christine, por favor.

Extrañada, Christine Johnson concentró su atención en la televisión, intrigada por ver qué noticia interesaba tantísimo a su empleada. En la pantalla, aparecían imágenes de un hombre elegantemente trajeado, con bigote y perilla y modales desenfadados, hablando ante un micrófono en lo que parecía una rueda de prensa.

Pero lo más llamativo de la imagen no era él, sino el grupo de personajes que lo rodeaban: un joven de expresión marcial vestido con un traje azul y rojo y con el cabello rubio con raya a un lado, una bella pelirroja de aire felino vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, otro hombre taciturno con un traje oscuro, casi púrpura y, al lado de éste, otro hombre alto y de expresión jovial, con un extraño traje similar a una armadura medieval. Este último, de cabellos y barba rubios, miraba curioso y extrañado a las cámaras como si nunca las hubiera visto en su vida.

Mientras, el locutor iba resumiendo la noticia que tanto interesaba a Sibyll:

_«_ _En una rueda de prensa, Tony Stark, magnate de Industrias Stark y fundador del supergrupo de élite de combate denominado "Los Vengadores", exculpó al científico Bruce Banner por los daños cometidos por su alter ego Hulk. »_

–_El doctor Banner es un buen hombre_–declaraba Stark–; _estamos convencidos que todos los destrozos y daños personales que ha causado Hulk en los últimos años son causados por sugestión externa de una persona que ha aprovechado la vulnerabilidad mental de la otra personalidad de Banner para convencerle de que cometiera todos esos actos. El doctor Banner no es responsable de nada._

–Vaya, Sibyll –comentó Mrs. Johnson– No sabía que estas cosas te interesaran tanto. No es el tipo de… –se detuvo al mirarla y se alarmó al ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos– Sibyll, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada –dijo ésta con la voz quebrada–, no te preocupes.

La directora pensó que tal vez tuviera algún amigo o familiar muerto o herido por Hulk en alguna de las ciudades donde sembró el caos.

–¿Acaso conoces a alguien relacionado con los estragos que hizo ese monstruo? –preguntó preocupada, y su interlocutora sonrió tristemente.

–Algo así.

–Cuánto lo siento, querida.

–_¿Se sabe la identidad de ese manipulador en la sombra?_–preguntaba uno de los periodistas– _Tal vez perteneciente a algún grupo terrorista, o…_

–_No_–replicó inmediatamente el empresario–, _aún no tenemos ninguna pista sobre su identidad. Todo lo que sabemos es que se trata de alguien muy inteligente, astuto y peligroso, que no tiene escrúpulos ante nada. Pero precisamente para amenazas similares es para lo que nuestro grupo ha sido reclutado y preparado._

Stark desvió la mirada tan sólo un segundo, para observar de reojo al último de sus compañeros Vengadores, el llamado dios del trueno, Thor. El hombre rubio bajó la vista, apesadumbrado, ya que conocían bien quién era el causante de todo aquello.

–Oh, ¡más terroristas! –increpó Mrs. Johnson, disgustada– ¿Cómo puede haber gente así? Que no les importe manipular y hacer daño a otros, no sé cómo Dios permite que existan seres tan malvados.

Sibyll parecía haberse encerrado en sí misma, aunque cuando escuchó el comentario de su jefa, masculló algo que ésta no pudo entender.

–Perdona querida, ¿decías…?

–Que tal vez no sean malvados –repitió ella, con más energía–; tal vez es simplemente que _no aprenden_.

La mujer miró con asombro a su empleada.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Cosas mías –contestó la joven evasivamente, y se levantó de la silla. Aún tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero se esforzó por aparentar normalidad–. Entonces, la clase de Alice a la una, ¿verdad? Allí estaré. ¿Me disculpas, por favor?

Su jefa asintió, y la mujer que todos conocían como Sibyll Black salió de la sala con paso calmado y digno, pero su rostro estaba pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Christine Johnson se quedó mirando pensativa el lugar por donde se había marchado. Realmente era misteriosa, aquella Sibyll; aunque no se arrepentía de haberla contratado. Había llegado tres años atrás a la ciudad con su hija y sus referencias no eran muy claras, pero Mrs. Johnson sabía reconocer a las personas bondadosas y decidió darle una oportunidad. Y podía decir que había hecho una buena elección: era trabajadora, amable y sus alumnos la adoraban tanto como ella los adoraba a ellos. Tenía especialmente buena mano con los niños conflictivos o con problemas de actitud y cuando la elogiaban por su habilidad, se reía y decía "he tratado con cosas peores que niños de diez años".

A todo esto se sumaba que era realmente linda. Aunque ya no era una adolescente, aún quedaba mucho de la belleza de la juventud en su rostro afable, en sus ojos claros –color aguamarina– y en su bonito pelo rubio cortado a la altura de los hombros que Mrs. Johnson sospechaba que era teñido pero que aun así le sentaba muy bien. Al poco de su llegada ya tenía revolucionado a todo el personal masculino del colegio y alrededores.

Pero Sibyll no era de ésas. Al contrario: nadie tenía noticias de que saliese con alguien o hubiese tenido siquiera una cita en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Tanto el musculoso profesor de educación física como el padre de uno de los alumnos, un guaperas divorciado con fama de conquistador, le habían pedido salir, y ella había declinado amable pero firmemente ambas ofertas, explicando que era viuda y que por el momento no le interesaba iniciar ninguna nueva relación. Su "por el momento" duraba ya desde que Mrs. Johnson la conocía y no parecía que la cosa fuera a cambiar, por lo que todo el mundo se asombraba de que una mujer tan hermosa y agradable no quisiese rehacer su vida cuando aún era joven y tenía varias opciones disponibles.

Jamás hablaba de su esposo fallecido, algo que intrigaba a su jefa. Por pura educación se había refrenado de preguntarle por él, aunque curiosidad no le faltaba. Estaba claro que aún no lo había olvidado. Aún llevaba su alianza de boda, y cuando hablaban de maridos y novios entre compañeras, algo nostálgico le empañaba la mirada. Aunque no sabía nada de él, Mrs. Johnson lo imaginaba como un verdadero príncipe azul: alto, guapo, sensible y que trataba como una reina a su mujercita, ésa era la razón de que ella le siguiera echando tanto de menos aun después de muerto. Una historia muy triste.

No hace falta decir que Mrs. Johnson tenía una imaginación extremadamente romántica.

–*–*–*–*–*–

En otro punto del colegio, concretamente una de las aulas vacías, Sigyn, o ahora Sibyll, se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

–Loki, por qué sigues haciendo esto… –murmuró descorazonada. No podía evitarlo, le dolía cada vez que sabía de él. Siempre eran aquel tipo de noticias terribles, de las fechorías que cometía sin cesar allí en la Tierra. Perder a sus hijos no le había enseñado nada. Había preferido volver la espalda a aquello y continuar su camino de destrucción y maldad, hasta que acabara destruyéndose a sí mismo. Y, aunque Sigyn sabía que para ese momento lo tendría más que merecido, no podía evitar que la idea la hiciese sufrir.

–¿Mami?

La voz de la niña la sobresaltó. Ni siquiera la había oído llegar. Tal vez fuera por su estado de ánimo tan triste y emocional, pero su hija siempre había sido así. Sigilosa, sutil; incluso a su corta edad.

–Tess… –murmuró, haciendo esfuerzos para secarse del todo las lágrimas. Le tendió los brazos– Mi niña, ven aquí.

La chiquilla corrió a lanzarse a los brazos de su madre y Sigyn la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose mucho mejor al sentir la tibieza de su cuerpecito y el olor de la fresca colonia infantil que llevaba.

–¿Por qué estabas llorando otra vez? –preguntó la niña.

–Oh, no lloraba –trató de mentir–. Ya sabes lo que pasa en esta época del año. Como a otra mucha gente, el polen de las flores me da alergia.

–No es verdad –Tess la contradijo muy seria–. Estás llorando, y te inventas eso porque no quieres que me preocupe.

Aquella respuesta hizo sonreír a Sigyn, y estrechó el abrazo.

–Mmm… –cuchicheó cariñosa– Pero cómo puedes ser tan lista con lo pequeña que eres.

–¡No soy pequeña! –protestó infantilmente– Ya tengo cinco años.

La sonrisa de Sigyn se amplió, mientras se separaba de su hija y la sentaba en sus rodillas, observándola llena de amor. A sus cinco años, Tess era mucho más madura y perspicaz que otros niños mortales que le doblaban o incluso que le triplicaban la edad. Parecía un pequeño adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de una niñita.

Una niñita preciosa, además. Era alta para su edad y muy esbelta, e incluso vestida con unos _jeans_ y un suéter violeta con la imagen de un personaje de dibujos animados, su aspecto era casi demasiado aristocrático para este mundo. Su cabello, pulcramente sujeto con pasadores de colores, era tan negro que desprendía reflejos azulados cuando le daba el sol, su piel era muy blanca –algo inconveniente, porque había que estar poniéndole protección solar continuamente a partir de la primavera– y sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda intenso. Llevaba de calle a todos los niños de su clase y hasta de cursos superiores, pero ella siempre se reía y decía que los chicos eran unos tontos. Sigyn suspiró, como siempre que la contemplaba demasiado tiempo. Le recordaba mucho a su hermano mayor fallecido, Narvi.

Pero sobre todo a su padre.

Aquella noche que Loki había empezado a planear el asesinato de su primo Balder y Sigyn había recelado de sus intenciones, éste la había seducido con el único propósito de distraer su atención de sus sospechas. Ella se había entregado ciegamente a él, esperando quizás el milagro de que su marido aún pudiera sentir algo por ella.

En lugar de aquello, había ocurrido un milagro muy distinto. Una nueva vida había tomado forma dentro de ella, una partícula de vida que, a pesar de todo, se había aferrado a la existencia, para haber sobrevivido a todos los sufrimientos físicos y mentales por los que Sigyn había atravesado posteriormente. Tal vez fueran los genes de gigante de hielo los que le habían conferido una resistencia fuera de lo común.

Cuando aquel médico le comunicó que estaba encinta, una parte de ella se sintió aterrada, pero sobre todo sintió alegría y esperanza. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad… ¡y pensar que había estado a punto de matarse! ¡Qué horrible crimen habría cometido entonces! Por eso, algo dentro de ella empezó a avisarle de que, a pesar de todo, debía luchar para conservar la vida.

Afortunadamente, la suerte quiso que escuchara esa intuición y no llegara a atentar contra sí misma, y ahora se había llevado consigo a la Tierra un pedazo de su pasado. Y era una parte de _él_ que siempre conservaría. Una hija suya, para compensar a los otros que había perdido tan inútilmente. Eso no se los devolvería, pero… era un consuelo.

No había sido fácil para Sigyn empezar de cero, en un mundo extraño y embarazada. La Tierra no era en absoluto como había creído, ni como había deducido por los relatos de Thor: era mucho más dura y complicada de lo que nunca había sido Asgard. Pero su sabor acre tenía también el excitante del nuevo comienzo y la dulzura de la libertad. Además Loki había tenido razón en una cosa: ella sí era capaz de ser fuerte cuando la ocasión lo requería. Y aquélla requirió de toda su fortaleza.

Había escapado del hospital poco antes de que le dieran el alta. Pese a que se esforzó por mantener su versión de la amnesia, los médicos no se acababan de fiar de ella y los trabajadores de servicios sociales a los que habían llamado no hacían más que interrogarla, intentando hallar algún resquicio en su historia e incluso queriéndola someter a hipnosis por parte de un psicólogo.

Incluso una vez se presentó en su habitación un hombre trajeado que decía pertenecer a S.H.I.E.L.D., sabía Dios lo que significaba eso; y al cual le había llamado la atención que hubiera aparecido de la nada por esa zona del desierto. Según le explicó, sólo se había dado un caso similar hacía bastantes años, y describió a un hombre que concordaba con Thor. Después la dejó en paz, pero avisándola de que volvería. Aquella noche Sigyn huyó, llevándose casi de milagro la bolsa de joyas que le pertenecían legítimamente. En realidad, lo único que ella buscaba era su colgante de aguamarina, pero necesitaba dinero y aquellas joyas le ayudarían a sobrevivir.

Aun así, tuvo que malvenderlas casi todas para comprar la identidad falsa de Sibyll Black. No entendía mucho de regateos y si tenía que hacer esas transacciones al margen de la ley para no llamar la atención, tendría que conformarse con una fracción ínfima del valor real de aquellas joyas. A ella no le importó. Compró un documento de identidad falso, pasaporte, certificado de nacimiento, número de la Seguridad Social… todo lo que le dijeron que le haría falta para desenvolverse en aquel mundo como una midgardiana más. Nadie pareció sospechar de su ansia por adquirir una identidad nueva. Debieron tomarla por una más de tantos inmigrantes que aterrizaban todos los días en Estados Unidos, buscando empezar una nueva vida.

Pensó en recurrir a Jane Foster, la amada de Thor, pero al final no se atrevió a hacerlo. No era el problema de ella, no tenía derecho a meterla en líos; y además no quería que nadie de Asgard supiera dónde estaba, ni siquiera Thor. Salvo Heimdall –el único que conocía su secreto, y Sigyn sabía que jamás lo revelaría–, todos los asgardianos la creían muerta, y era así como debía continuar.

El dinero le duró hasta poco después de que la niña naciera: era asombroso lo caro que salía en la Tierra llevar un embarazo y criar a un niño. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse por esas cosas cuando era Princesa, pero en aquel momento no sabía ahorrar como en la actualidad. Así que cuando se le acabó, se puso a trabajar. Durante ese tiempo pasó por una infinidad de trabajos mal pagados: camarera, vendedora, cajera en un supermercado… el trabajo duro nunca la había asustado, ya que había sido su forma de vida durante años, mientras era sirvienta.

Durante su embarazo y en los dos años siguientes al nacimiento de Tess se sacó un título en educación infantil: estar con niños era lo que más le gustaba. Había sido realmente difícil trabajar, estudiar y criar a una niña pequeña todo a la vez, pero salió adelante, como había hecho siempre. Cuando se sentía deprimida o demasiado cansada para seguir pensaba en Tess, y ella le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando. Después, se trasladó a Lubbock con su hija y tuvo la suerte de conmover a la amable señora Johnson, quien le ofreció un puesto de maestra en su colegio.

Había sacado el nombre para su hija de la protagonista de un libro de la Tierra que le había gustado mucho. En él, una chica inocente y sencilla caía en las redes de seducción de un noble señor, y después casi encontraba la redención en el amor de otro joven al cual entregaba apasionada su corazón, sólo para ser abandonada por éste. El final era desgraciado, ya que ella era incapaz de escapar a su pasado y moría trágicamente, víctima de la fatalidad y del desengaño.

Era un libro con el que Sigyn se identificaba, sólo que para ella el noble seductor y el hombre al que había entregado su corazón eran la misma persona. Pero esperaba no tener el mismo final que la protagonista del libro. Haría lo que hiciera falta para no acabar igual.

–Mami –dijo Tess, apoyando su cabecita contra el hombro de su madre–, ¿lloras tanto porque te pone triste que papá esté en el cielo?

Ella le acarició el cabello.

–¿Te has comido el bocadillo? –evadió el tema. Había contado a Tess lo mínimo imprescindible sobre su padre, ya que la niña era tan inteligente que podría localizar cualquier contradicción en su historia. Lo poco que le había contado, por supuesto, eran todo mentiras descaradas: le había dicho que era un abogado que había muerto en un accidente de tráfico poco antes de que ella naciera.

Aunque no había podido evitar decirle también que, si hubiera vivido, su padre la habría querido muchísimo. Ésa sería la única verdad que Tess sabría sobre él. Sigyn estaba segura de que si Loki conociera la existencia de Tess, la adoraría como hizo con sus otros hijos o incluso más, ya que volcaría en ella todo el afecto que ya no podría dar a Narvi o Váli. Pero él nunca lo sabría. Tess crecería allí en la Tierra como una mortal, y aunque sin padre, tendría la infancia feliz y normal que Loki jamás podría darle.

La niña asintió.

–Josie me ha dicho que hoy tú vas a sustituir a la señorita Alice en nuestra clase –comentó–. Me gusta cuando nos das clase.

–Me alegro.

Sigyn sonrió, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Con la otra mano, jugueteaba con su colgante de aguamarina.

–¿Vas a contar alguna de esas historias de los dioses nórdicos? –preguntó la chiquilla– A mis amigos les encantan, y a mí también.

–¿Pero no estás cansada de oírlas?

Tess sacudió la cabeza.

–Nadie las cuenta como tú, es como si hubieras estado allí –su madre se echó a reír enigmáticamente–. Entonces, ¿nos contarás alguna?

Sigyn hizo levantarse a su hija de sus rodillas y se incorporó, tomándola de la mano.

–Ya veremos. Si sois buenos y hacéis los deberes, lo mismo al final de la hora os cuento algo.

–¡Genial! –exclamó la niña entusiasmada– ¿Y podemos tener hamburguesas y helado para cenar esta noche?

–Hamburguesas y helado, vale –asintió ella, pero luego se lo pensó mejor–. Me parece que te consiento un poco demasiado –bromeó a medias.

–Pero eso es porque me quieres mucho, ¿verdad? –repuso ella, mimosa y zalamera. Cuando quería, sabía embaucar a los demás tan bien como su padre. Divertida, Sigyn le apretó la mano.

–Más que a nada en los Nueve Reinos.

Tess se rió.

–Los Nueve Reinos… a veces hablas _muy_ raro.

Sigyn la acompañó en su risa, mientras salían del aula y atravesaban el patio para llegar al otro ala del colegio. Cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros, Tess miró hacia atrás y después se volvió hacia su madre:

–Mamá, te has dejado abierta la puerta de la clase.

Ésta se giró a su vez y comprobó que lo que decía la niña era cierto. Casi automáticamente, se llevó los dedos a su colgante una vez más y en sus ojos apareció un centelleo casi imperceptible. Entonces la puerta comenzó a moverse sola, como impulsada por una fuerza invisible, y se cerró suavemente.

Tess abrió mucho los ojos, con un entusiasmo asombrado.

–¡Guau, mamá! ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Sigyn le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa ufana.

–Magia.

–¿En serio?

–No, claro que no –la mujer volvió a reírse–. No es más que un truco de ilusionista como los que ves en la tele. Algún día te explicaré cómo se hace.

–¿Y por qué no ahora?

–No. Cuando seas mayor.

–¿Y me enseñarás a hacerlo?

–Puede ser.

–Mmm, bueno –pareció conformarse ella, y no aludió más al tema. Sigyn hacía eso sólo de vez en cuando, no tanto por comodidad como por acostumbrar a la niña a que viera ese tipo de cosas. Así, cuando llegara el momento de empezar a entrenarla, no la tomaría de sorpresa o la traumatizaría.

Ni siquiera la propia Sigyn sabía cómo había empezado a hacerlo. Había empezado cuando había conseguido activar el espejo de las_Llamas de la Omnipresencia_ y de vez en cuando aún le salía algo parecido. No grandes cosas como hubiera hecho Loki, sino tonterías como abrir o cerrar puertas o cambiar los canales del televisor sin necesidad del mando a distancia.

Todo lo que sabía es que tocar su colgante de aguamarina potenciaba esa pequeña habilidad secreta descubierta apenas unos años atrás. Tal vez, al haber estado durante aquellas horas tirado en el suelo de la mina Norn, había absorbido también parte de la energía de aquella cueva y se había convertido en algo similar a las piedras de Karnilla pero a menor escala. Sigyn no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Ahora sí le gustaba aquello de los poderes y tenía intención de seguir practicándolos. Una protección extra nunca venía mal. Ni para ella ni para Tess, a la que también planeaba empezar a instruir en aquellos secretos tal y como Loki había intentado hacer con Narvi.

Sí, quería que Tess tuviera la vida tranquila de una mortal. Pero también quería que estuviera preparada. Ella no estaría indefensa como Narvi si, Dios no lo quisiera, algún día el pasado de su padre o cualquier peligro la amenazara. Por eso, había aprendido de sus propios errores y ahora no sólo le parecía bien que Tess aprendiera a dominar el talento que seguramente habría heredado de su padre sino que ella misma, aun con sus escasos conocimientos, estaba dispuesta a impartirle lo poco que supiera. Por si acaso… sólo por si acaso.

Aún no, todavía era muy pequeña. Pero sí muy pronto.

La mujer y la niña atravesaron el patio bajo los árboles, aún riendo. Una suave brisa mecía los árboles junto a los que jugaban los estudiantes, arrastrando algunos de los brotes recién florecidos, y de vez en cuando alguno de ellos se enganchaba en el cabello de madre e hija.

Loki se había quedado con el invierno. Para ellas, era primavera.

–*–*–*–*–*–

Sigyn ya no sentía tanto rencor contra Loki como antes. Le había quitado muchas cosas, la peor de las cuales eran aquellos maravillosos niños a los que había querido más que a su vida y que habían muerto de forma absurda y espantosa; pero en compensación, y sin él advertirlo siquiera, le había dado a Tess. Aquella niña le había devuelto las ganas de vivir que había creído irremisiblemente perdidas. Gracias a ella, había conseguido lo que jamás había creído que pudiera volver a hacer: ser feliz. O casi feliz.

Ahora era libre: tenía un hogar, tenía un trabajo que la llenaba, tenía amigos y compañeros que la apreciaban, tenía esa vida despreocupada y anónima que siempre había querido, y sobre todo tenía a su hija. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, debería haberse sentido satisfecha. Y, casi siempre, lo estaba.

Pero a veces, por las noches… se despertaba helada, anhelante. Ansiando desesperadamente _su_ contacto, sus ojos verdes relampagueantes, incluso su fría y reservada forma de hablar y de comportarse. Alejarse todo lo posible no había sido demasiado útil, ni había servido para olvidarle. Tendría que haberse ido hasta el último confín del universo para hacerlo y aun así ella tenía sus dudas. Su corazón era un estúpido obstinado y se empeñaba en seguir amando a alguien con el cual ella no debía tener el menor interés en regresar.

Se sentía como una idiota, echando tanto de menos a aquel hombre cruel y retorcido que ya había destrozado su vida una vez, y que sólo se había dado cuenta de que la quería cuando la situación ya no tenía remedio.

Pero ¿de verdad no tenía remedio? Aunque odiase hacerlo, aunque supiese que lo mejor que podría pasarles tanto a ella como a su hija era no volverlo a ver jamás ni a saber de él, una parte de ella, tan pequeña como la compasiva de él, se aferraba aún a una mínima esperanza. La esperanza de que él se cansara de su lucha, de que Thor le convenciese al fin de que el odio y la sangre no era el único camino que podía tomar; de que ocurriese algo, un milagro, un imposible, que le hiciera _cambiar_. La posibilidad era de una entre millones, pero existía.

Seguramente eso no ocurriría. Él jamás cambiaría: se sentía demasiado predestinado a su sendero de conquista y de poder; y aunque lo hiciera, Sigyn no se atrevería nunca a provocar su cólera admitiendo que lo había engañado fingiendo su muerte y que le había ocultado la existencia de su hija.

Pero era una fantasía tan hermosa… la sola posibilidad de reencontrarse y que él hubiese cambiado, volviendo a ser el que era de los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio, el hombre reservado y ambicioso pero humano, que la trataba con cariño. Dejar atrás el pasado y mirar hacia delante juntos, con Tess. Aquella fantasía alimentaba su esperanza, esa estúpida esperanza que ella se resistía a mantener, pero que se aferraba, tan traicionera como su propio marido, a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Años después, aquello dejó de ser una simple fantasía y por una mera casualidad los caminos de Loki y Sigyn volvieron a cruzarse de nuevo. Y aquel reencuentro los sumiría a ambos en una intensa vorágine de amor, odio, celos, pasión… y muerte.

Pero ésa es otra historia.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Tess realmente existe en el canon del cómic (aunque no en el de la mitología). En <em>Amazing Spiderman<em> #503 y #504, Loki le pide ayuda a Spiderman para salvar a una chica llamada Tess Black que ha sido poseída por el espíritu de una hechicera llamada Morwen, y después se revela que esa chica es hija de Loki. No se dice nada de la madre, salvo que es mortal, así que vamos a aventurar que podría ser Sigyn haciéndose pasar por mortal XD En el cómic, Loki afirma tener un montón de hijos desperdigados por la Tierra además de Tess, pero eso también nos lo vamos a saltar (es el dios del engaño, podría haber estado mintiendo para presumir o tal vez para proteger a Tess, haciendo que se vea menos importante para él de lo que es).**

**Es raro ver a Loki colaborando con un superhéroe y "esforzándose" por ser amable (más o menos) con uno de esos mortales a los que desprecia, además de que se ve que realmente se preocupa por su hija.**

**El libro al que hago referencia como inspiración para el nombre de Tess, supongo que no hace falta decirlo, pero es "Tess de los Ubervilles", de Thomas Hardy. Si no lo habéis leído, seguramente habréis visto alguna de sus adaptaciones cinematográficas. Me conmueve mucho ese libro, tiene esa parte de romance y angst puro que sabéis que me encanta, y de hecho Tess me recuerda mucho a Sigyn en sus primeros años, o al revés.**

**En el siguiente capítulo os hago un avance de la secuela, _Darkness Falls_.**


	40. Agradecimientos y secuela

**Agradecimientos y secuela**

De nuevo y por última vez, un millón de gracias a todas las lectoras del fic y espero que os haya entretenido leerlo casi tanto como a mí escribirlo. Os agradezco un montón vuestros apoyos y comentarios, he disfrutado muchísimo leyéndolos y escribiéndome con vosotras. Incluso los concrits me han ayudado a mejorar y a enfocar mi visión de la pareja, espero que no os hayáis traumatizado mucho con la relación demasiado fuerte que he puesto aquí :)

Me encantaría mencionaros a todas, pero temo olvidarme de alguna. Pero vosotras ya sabéis quiénes sois y lo mucho que os debo. En especial agradezco a todas las que me habéis dejado review anónimos. Las que lo hacían logueadas, siempre he podido contestarles y saben lo mucho que les agradezco sus comentarios y apoyo, pero a vosotras no podía contestaros. Y no quería despedirme sin agradeceros vuestros constantes ánimos, que han significado mucho para mí.

Igualmente gracias a todas las que hayan leído el fic, aunque por falta de tiempo o costumbre no hayan dejado review. Simplemente el hecho de haber seguido un fanfic tan largo ya me hace sentirme agradecida con vosotras.

Os habréis dado cuenta del final abierto. La** secuela, "Darkness Falls**", ya está publicándose en la sección en español de Thor. Tal y como lo tengo planeado, DF es bastante largo, yo diría que más que Early Winter. Pero en compensación, la historia es más compleja y hay más de todo: más romance, más enredos y por supuesto más angst, como no podía ser menos. DF bebe un poco de los mitos y cómics pero casi todo es ya pura paranoia mía, así que leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, jeje…

Resolverá muchas de las incógnitas que no se han resuelto aquí, como por ejemplo: ¿podrán Loki y Sigyn reconciliarse y ser felices alguna vez con el pasado tan amargo que comparten? ¿Cómo reaccionará Loki al saber que tiene otra hija? ¿Qué pasa con Karnilla y con Angerboda? ¿Acaba ocurriendo el Ragnarök?

Aparecerán personajes que ya conocéis como nuestra pareja, Thor, Sif, Angerboda, Odín, Fenrir y Jormungand y Tess, pero también otros de este fandom que no han aparecido en EW, como la Encantadora, Lorelei, Malekith, Ymir, Hela y Theoric. Y habrá cameos de los Vengadores, Pepper Potts, el agente Coulson (el que sale en las películas), etc.

Además, como su título indica, será muy oscuro (pero os prometo que ya no habrá tanta violencia como en éste, al menos no entre la pareja, no os asustéis), e igual de angsty que EW o puede que más, pero por causas muy diferentes a las que habéis visto aquí. Y habrá bastante más lemon / lime, así que aviso que ya le pondré **rating M**, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que os guste.

Nada más, nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Gracias a todas!


End file.
